


Forever and Always

by LeafZelindor



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Character Turned Into Vampire, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fake Science, Hartwin, M/M, Magic, Roxlin - Freeform, Sexual Violence, Telepathic Powers, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 171,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a mission, Eggsy is stabbed with a serum which turns him into a Vampire. As his friends struggle to handle this, his lover becomes his bondmate, and the world is turned upside down by forces outside of their control. Romance and Drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To remember what's forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Written from an RP with a friend who wishes to remain anonymous. Disclaimer, I know little about Vampires, but I don't think they sparkle. So. :D

The mission in Russia had been meant to go smoothly. And for all purposes it had. Eggsy had obtained the missile plans he was supposed to retrieve. However, there were other problems tied to the mission. Merlin was reluctant to text Harry, knowing how much the older man worried about his protege. It was the right thing to tell him though. There was a possibility Eggsy wouldn't ever regain his memories, memories something on this mission had made him lose.

The marks on his neck looked oddly like bites. Particular ones really, two sharp spots, hardly any other puncture. Eggsy had passed out in the air, when he'd woken, nothing. Merlin rapidly relayed the situation to Harry, not moving to look at Eggsy again until he knew Galahad was on his way. If Eggsy couldn't remember, they couldn't let him continue in Kingsman. They both knew it.

Harry arrived with surprising speed. He caught Merlin mid pace. He offered up his pad now. Showing him the toxic screen that they'd run on the boy's blood. “Look, He was drugged. Some sort of poison, neurotoxin. We've never seen it before, nothing like it.” Their eyes met for a brief moment, then Harry looked at Eggsy. 

“You don't think he'll be himself when he wakes. Do you.” He said quietly, there was a flicker of concern. “When will he wake again?” He asked as he removed his glasses to put them in his breast pocket. Privacy in a way. Limited though it was.

“I'm not sure Harry. He might remember only bits and pieces, I don't know. We know nothing about this poison.” He quietly keyed his tablet off and tucked it under his shoulder. “We'll do everything in our power to 'fix' him, Harry. He'll wake in an hour or two, once anesthetics wear off. You can go in and see him. I'll be here if you need me. I'm going to do a little research, and start decrypting the plans Eggsy acquired.” Work was always a good distraction for him. Especially when there was nothing more he could do than wait. He waited long enough for Harry to nod then he moved towards his office.

Once alone Harry moved to sit next to Eggsy's bed. His stomach had twisted some at the sight before him. He hated seeing Eggsy like this after missions, tubes and wires hooked up to him, making sure he didn't die. Harry settled himself neatly into the chair next to the bed. “Well lad.” He murmured softly. “Here we are again are we? We need to stop doing this.” He watched the boy stir now, his fingers twitching briefly, the heart monitor beeped steadily. His breaths were deep and measured. Hardly changing as the hour passed. 

Harry watched as he started to wake, slow and unsteady, his eyes opening. They were unusually red, he looked, confused for a moment. Harry quietly reached out and took his hand. Giving a light squeeze. “Eggsy, welcome back.” He kept his voice low and soothing. “Don't try to sit up, just relax.”

He was mostly concerned if Eggsy remembered who he was. “Do you remember who I am?” He asked quietly. 

For several moments Eggsy said nothing, looked him over. “w-fuck happened?” He slurred. His voice had cracked slightly. Harry allowed himself a crook of his lips into a smile

“You were on a mission. You were successful, but you got poisoned with something. It's new, we don't know what it does.” With that Harry sat himself up straighter, more properly. “You've been recovering here, do you remember anything?”

With the question asked, and knowing Eggsy well, he was already getting himself up to retrieve a cup of water for the boy. Eggsy coughed weakly, and Harry brought the cup back, offering him the straw. The young man took a few sips carefully, then coughed again, a bit more cleanly this time.

“I remember, little sis...me mum.” He paused and took another sip “And parachute training...” Eggsy's eyes were drooping. Harry nodded quietly and adjusted his hold on the cup so it didn't slosh. 

“Relax” He coaxed the younger man. “Those are old memories. You did the parachute training with us.” He let himself sit back, Eggsy was falling asleep again. There was nothing wrong with that, his body had a long journey in dealing with whatever poisoned it. “Get some more rest. Roxy will probably be here when you wake up again.”

“Should..I be remembering you?” Eggsy asked sleepily, his cheeks were flushed now from effort. “Do I know you?” He struggled to open his eyes properly. “I feel like shit.” He mumbled, then seemed to realize he had a catheter in. Harry was unsurprised to see him fumble around to pull it out. 

“You should, but it's of no consequence that you do not.” Harry gently put a hand on his shoulder now to coax him back. “Please, relax. Let your body heal. We won't keep you here if you don't' want to stay, but we won't let you go out when you can barely care for yourself.” He pushed down the hurt feeling. He would never force anything on Eggsy, not before, not now, not ever. 

For a few moments the young man looked confused. Then he tried to tug at a few of the patches attached to his skin. “Let me go home.” He pleaded.

“Of course” Harry got himself up to find a change of clothing from the cupboard nearby. He placed them on the bed. “I'll go arrange a car.” He started then paused, it dawned on him Eggsy had no reason to trust him if he didn't recall him. “Well that is rude of me. I know you obviously, but you have forgotten me. Harry Hart.” He murmured quietly with a tiny smile. He put a card on top of the clothing. “When you're ready, I'll be waiting in the hall.”

Eggsy sat himself up slowly. He was hurting it showed. His eyes were pinched, his face pained. “Harry Hart… You know me? Were we friends?” He asked now.

“After a fashion.” Harry responded as calmly as he could. He could see that Eggsy was feeling weak, but he wouldn't give in to it easily. “We share a house, we are coworkers.” He added quite casually. “I brought into our business.”

He couldn't help watching as Eggsy totteringly got himself up and reached for the clothing. “Coworkers… What business?” He pulled off the dressing gown with some ease and then wiggled himself into the grey sweatpants and black tee shirt that had been offered. Sharp eyes didn't miss the tremor in his hands. Briefly the young man clenched them into fists. “You takin' me home then?” He asked quietly. 

“Tailor...You're something of my apprentice.” Harry said quietly then moved to get the door for Eggsy. “I would be fine with taking you home, if you're willing to go with me. Or you can go to your mother's….”

There wasn't much of a pause before Eggsy responded. “Take me Home, Mr. Hart.”

Those words brought more relief to Harry than anything else. He hoped this meant he could get Eggsy back to himself. His Eggsy. “This way then, please.” He motioned to the hallway. The car would be waiting for them outside. He wondered if Merlin had warned Roxy off, or something else was keeping Lancelot from coming to see her best friend. He let Eggsy walk himself, but didn't let there be too much space, just in case the younger man needed help. They had almost made it all the way to the car before Eggsy went even paler and seemed to hesitate. Harry felt his buzz, which meant Merlin was trying to message him without everyone knowing. 

“Lean against the wall Eggsy” He coaxed as he moved to his side and pulled the mobile from his pocket with a single hand to read the message.

_Did you really take Eggsy home with you already Galahad?! We Barely know what he's been exposed too! -M_

_It's what he wants, I respect that. He's confused and I'll be keeping an eye on him. -H_

_Take care of him. The results of the ban scans are negative, we're doing further tests on the toxin we found in his blood. -M_

_I will. -H_

He heard Eggsy mutter under his breath about how he felt and then offered his hand briefly to the boy, not sure he'd take it. “We can go back inside, or we can continue to the car. I will remain with you whatever you decide to do. We still don't know what was in the poison you were given.”

“N..No. No, I need you to get me away from that bloody hospital.” Eggsy breathed. Harry moved to get the cab door now. Waiting for the young man to get into it. He settled himself in, and was surprised at the familiar weight against his arm, then shoulder. “Who poisoned me? You must make me remember, Harry...”

Harry settled, then slowly and gently put his arm around Eggsy. He couldn't resist with him there against him like this. “Are you sure you want me to make you remember? I don't know who exactly poisoned you, but you were Russia at the time.” 

“Russia” Eggsy snorted the word out. “What the hell was I doing there?” He asked sleepily. He looked a bit more comfortable, and didn't' seem to want to pull away, that was good. Harry gently cuddled him a bit closer.

“You were doing work. Doing it well I want you to know.” He smiled quietly as he said this. “You are very good at our job Eggsy, I would hate to see you lose your position.”

“Am I a good tailor?” He murmured quietly, but the young man was almost asleep against him. Harry murmured a soft affirmative and just held him as the cab driver took them to the townhouse. It took a moment for him to fish his wallet from his jacket and pay the driver and soon he was headed into the house, carrying Eggsy like he was a sleeping bride. It took him a few minutes but he soon had the sleeping young man settled into the bed, tucked in gently with a glass of water near by. He briefly stroked his cheek, and then moved to go into his office and check on some of his own projects. Eggsy would be fine. He was sure of it.


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy's mutation takes hold.

Chapter 2

For some hours Harry worked quietly, not tired. Sending emails with Merlin as they discussed the results of the tests. There wasn't much to be found honestly. Obviously the toxin was there, and obviously it was doing something. He heard the boy moan and sigh at some point and glanced up. Nothing. In the hours since Eggsy had gone to sleep he'd relaxed himself some, taking off his jacket, rolling up his sleeves. He'd checked on Eggsy twice during the email exchanges and had seen no change. 

He poured himself a glass from the decanter near his desk and took a drink. The lack of movement didn't worry him. It meant Eggsy was deeply asleep, likely what his body needed. The period of quiet was broken and he heard the soft sound of foot steps. He didn't glance up immediately however.

“A tailor, Mr. Hart.” Eggsy's voice was quiet, but much clearer than before. “In Russia? Poison?” He was starting to put two and two together. Harry let himself look up now in time to see Eggsy shake his head. “Got somthin to drink?” He inclined his head towards the glass on the desk. “No one should be drinking alone.”

Harry considered the young man for a few moments then smiled and motioned him to come in, find a chair. “Merlin will likely maim me for this, but I have something.” He agreed, moving to stand and retrieve a second glass of the amber liquid for Eggsy. 

“I suppose then, you have figured out that being a Tailor is simply a font?” He inquired now, watching Eggsy move towards the chair. 

“Merlin the wizard?” Eggsy was briefly distracted by the name. He moved to sit himself down though easily, that was good. 

“Merlin is his name, and sometimes I think he's a wizard.” Harry admitted, some of the things Merlin could do were nothing short of amazing.

“Feeling any better?” Harry asked quietly.

“Yeah, I slept well. Did you carry me in 'ere?” He asked, it was reasonable. “Are we still in London?”

A soft chuckle left Harry at all his questions. Once Eggsy was settled he handed over the tumbler glass and returned to his desk. “We are still in London, yes I carried you inside. I am glad you got some rest though, you very much needed it.” He watched Eggsy take a healthy sip of the whiskey. He was enjoying it, rolling the rich taste in his mouth before he swallowed.

“I probably shouldn't' be drinking this on an empty stomach.” Eggsy quipped. He looked amused though. “What are you working on, tailor?” He teased now, one eyebrow going up. Harry gave up trying to keep the fondness out of his expression now.

“I can get you something to eat if you want, and I'm working on well, work.” He chuckled and settled back again. “Merlin and I are analyzing what you were injected with.” Eggsy stared at him, then shrugged and made a half a face.

“Nah, I'm fine.” He turned down the food now, taking another sip before looking around at Harry's walls. “Any news on that? Whatever it was… that shit erased my memories and made me sick.” Eggsy knew the drink was slightly helping, but he was still so thirsty, it didn't seem to satisfy that.

“We're still not sure.” Harry took a drink quietly now. “Merlin would like to take another blood sample from you. He could come here to do it. Would you mind? We want to see how your blood is processing the toxin.”

“All right.” Eggsy seemed agreeable. Good. The young man got up and moved over to read some of the article titles on the wall, just as curious as the first time. “Might be some alcohol in my blood though.” He paused and glanced at Harry over his shoulder. “Harry Hart Hmm? Will you be able to bring me my memories back? Or Merlin?” 

“That is what we don't know.” Harry turned his chair to watch him in return. “Merlin will just have to deal with the alcohol content of you blood I suppose.”

“Can I take a shower before Merlin comes over?” Eggsy asked now, he shifted a bit. “You said I shared this house with you… which means the clothes in the closet are mine yes?”

Harry hesitated, He wasn't sure how Eggsy might react to what he said next. “The left hand side are yours, and of course you can take a shower.” He looked at his computer and then moved to send an email to Merlin about coming for a blood sample. “You have a bit of time, please, get comfortable.”

Eggsy apparently didn't pick up quite on what he said. “This is all so weird 'arry, like I'm missing such a big part of my life inside my head.” he said quietly. Putting down the glass. 

Harry watched him go quietly, heard the shower turn on and then focused his mind on the information on his computer. 

In the other room Eggsy took his shower quietly, he got out and toweled himself off. Moving to the sink to look at himself. He felt like something looked different. He studied the gauze on his neck and reached up to pull it off. There was nothing there. He'd knew he'd been injured there. His fingers brushed the spot, puzzled. Nothing. He tossed the wet gauze away and then shifted, groaning, his eyes closing against a sudden, dizzy spell. Then suddenly everything shifted, he felt heat building up behind his eyes. He pinched his nose with one hand. Suddenly blood gushed from his nose, he felt so ill, and he could almost see his skin change to ash white. “Harry!” 

In the office it was quiet for some time, the shower running then turned off. Harry kept his ears open as he worked. “Harry!” The name being yelled startled him. He was on his feet and rushing to the bedroom without another question. 

“Eggsy!” He called out so the boy knew he was coming. He pulled the door open. “Is something… wron...” He trailed off, his eyes going wide as he saw a pale bleeding form and caught Eggsy before he could fall to the ground and hurt himself further. He carefully shifted his hold to swing Eggsy to the toilet, making sure he could sit himself there. 

“I've got you, it's okay.” He promised gently now. There was blood on Eggsy's face and in the sink. Harry gently shifted to cup his cheek, then reached for a damp cloth. He started to gently wash the blood away from pale skin.

“Is it the poison? Am I okay?” Eggsy breathed, he could still taste blood in his mouth. Harry took in his glassy eyes and then gently finished cleaning his face off.

“I think it might be.” He admitted gently. “Maybe once we have another sample we'll know more.” He was worried. Perhaps they should have stayed at the headquarters infirmary.

“I, will be okay. Right?” Eggsy asked now, looking at him. He reached automatically for his neck, but there was nothing there. Harry couldn't see anything anyway. “Harry, Merlin said there was something on my neck...”

“When you were first brought in yes.” He agreed. “I saw them, there were marks...” Harry's own fingers pressed to the spot right where there should still be puncture wounds, but there weren't.

“...Bit light headed.” Eggsy confirmed quietly. He'd shivered slightly under Harry's touch. “Could be the whiskey, I dunno 'arry. Fine, I guess, bit shaky.” He murmured quietly. 

“Perhaps.” Harry agreed with the assessment. “Let's get you dressed, Merlin will be here in a few minutes. He did remind me that he prefers us dressed.” He mused with a chuckle. “Can you stand on your own now?” He asked as he got himself up. Willing to offer extra assistance if Eggsy needed it. 

“Yeah, I think so.” Eggsy agreed, he didn't get up right away. Harry moved into the bedroom ahead of him and picked out clothing quickly, a long sleeved shirt and dark jeans, comfortable but nice looking things. He could hear Eggsy shuffle out behind him.

“Harry...” Eggsy paused, a request. “You will not tell me mum 'bout this all will ya? She worries about me far too much already.” Harry glanced sideways at him, catching him fiddling with his towel. The older man turned and brought the clothing to his side.

“I won't tell her if you don't. She wouldn't understand.” He held out the pile of neatly folded fabrics. “Put this on and come back into the office.” He instructed then moved to go back himself, giving the boy some privacy for dressing. Eggsy didn't remember anything and didn't seem to pick up on, any hint he dropped, he was mentally preparing himself to deal with that. With the fact that his sweet young lover didn't remember. 

Merlin let himself in when he arrived and had come up to the office. Harry nodded at him. “He'll be out shortly.”

“Good, I want to get this done.” Merlin agreed. They had to figure out what was going on with Eggsy fast. “He's doing all right though?”

“Well enough I guess.” Harry agreed. “Those marks, that were on his neck, they're gone now.” He said quietly. He wondered about that and could see the consideration on Merlin's face. Eggsy hadn't remembered anything it seemed yet, not really, but he had hopes. Anything might help them with this mystery. The young man appeared in the doorway. 

“Ah, here he is. Told you he was in one piece Merlin.” He gestured towards the bald man. Eggsy moved in easily and nodded to Merlin, already rolling up the sleeve of his shirt. The sooner the other man had him sample the sooner he'd go.

“Anythin' new?” Eggsy asked, he looked over at Harry, curiously. Harry simply gave him a smile. The younger man relaxed a bit at that. Somehow he knew that was a good sign.

“As you can see Merlin, he looks better and he's moving better, but he needs to eat.” Harry informed quietly. Eggsy seemed amused by that and offered his arm to Merlin as he flopped into his chair. Merlin moved over to draw the blood quickly.

“Let's get this over with. I want to go back to sleep.” Eggsy grinned cheekily at the older men. “So Mr. Wizard, know anything new about the poison?”

“I agree, let's update him.” Harry added, making Merlin glance at him briefly, but sigh. The bald man could somewhat understand why Galahad made that call. He carefully knelt down so he was steady in drawing the blood from Eggsy's arm and into several vials.

“I know this must be difficult for you, not remembering, feeling ill. We're doing everything in our power to help you, so that you can get your memories back.” He started calmly as he worked. “That being said, your blood cells are being mutated, slowly. We don't know what the mutation does to your body but apparently it increases the speed in which your body heals." Eggy's skin felt, cold. It was strange. Merlin made a mental note about it. "So far it seems harmless. It would've been easier if you remembered the details of your mission - perhaps you found out about something deep down in that bunker in their secret labs. Because this is not just about the Missile plans any more." Harry's eyes met Eggsy's quietly. The boy was handling this quite well, he only flinched a little when Merlin pushed the needle into his skin. 

“It's okay Eggsy.” Harry soothed automatically now. He wanted to do something, but was unsure what. “He said if you could remember it would help, but we can't make you remember.” He gave in to his urges and got up, moving over to the other two. He reached out to put a gentle hand on his shoulder. “But we will take care of you, and keep an eye on this. I won't just kick you out if you can't remember”

“Wasn't Merlin there too? With the parachute training?” Eggsy asked suddenly. Merlin sat back and fixed his glasses some then started to pack up his things.

“Yes Eggsy, I was there.” The man confirmed with a smile. There was hope in that expression. Harry could see it. Perhaps time would work with them.

Harry chuckled softly in agreement. “He was, in fact I think he was rather fond of you and your cheek. I know I was.” He teased a little quietly. He glanced at Merlin now, watching him pack. “Enough for now? I should try to get him to eat something.”

Eggsy was rubbing at the bandage covering the spot Merlin had drawn blood from. He shook his head at Harry's insistence. “No 'm fine, thanks.” he murmured quietly. “Just would like some water...” He moved to get up, keeping to himself that the world spun for a moment. He was so thirsty. “Thank you...” he reached out to pat Merlin's shoulder to steady himself. “Thanks, Both of you. For caring.” 

Harry noted the hesitation in Eggsy's motions and words. He sighed briefly. “I'll get you the cup of water, stay seated” He offered briefly and then gave Merlin a smile. They had done the right thing, keeping Eggsy around. All the changes in Kingsman had been fast, but apparently for the better. They were a stronger group since deciding to branch out. Apprentices and whatnot instead of only replacing knights when they died. Arthur wasn't enthusiastic but he'd seen the practicality of it after James's death. “You are welcome, Eggsy.”

Merlin nodded. “I better be off.” He said quietly, not hiding the small smile he had. “You better come back to us quickly Eggsy. Your mother and Roxy miss you, good night you two, keep me updated yeah?” He shook hands with Harry and moved to see himself out. Harry moved to retrieve the glass of water for Eggsy at the same time, leaving the younger man to look at the walls of the office and think about everything. 

Harry caught Merlin just before he slipped out the door. “Something is wrong” He said quietly. “He hasn't wanted anything but something to drink. He doesn't seem to even have an interest in food.” He found himself running his hand through his hair nervously.

“Keep a close eye on him.” Merlin said with a nod. “We don't know what will happen next with this mutation. I did a quick test on his blood sugar earlier, it was far lower than it should be. I'm surprised he hasn't fainted yet. It could explain his cold skin, paleness. You must make him eat something.” Now the other man let his worry show in his voice. “Then there's the amnesia, but it's not the main problem any more. Something serious is going on with him.”

For a few moments, Harry said nothing. He then sighed and nodded. “I'll get him to eat, I promise. Thank you Merlin. Keep me updated as well.” He moved to close the door behind the tech genius. He'd fix Eggsy something light, toast and jam. He didn't have his usual weapons to wield over the younger man, so he'd have to just be convincing the old fashioned way. He moved into the kitchen and got a glass of cold water as he fixed the toast and set up a tray automatically. It was perhaps five minutes before he made his way back upstairs to the office. “Eggsy?”

The young man had moved to Harry's desk chair. He was fiddling with a pen absently while he read the walls. It was one of the Kingsman issued pens, but Harry could see he hadn't primed it. He looked up at Harry and put down the pen automatically. His lips pursed a bit. “'Arry, you shouldn't have. I'm not hungry, I still feel nauseous.” He protested.

“Your sugar is dangerously low.” He pointed out putting the tray down and moving the pen discreetly out of reach. He didn't want to risk adding that to the mix. “Please try to eat?”

There was a sigh from Eggsy, but he reached out and picked up a piece of toast with jam. He took a bite and tried to swallow, but his face showed it wasn't appealing to him at all and he grabbed for the water quickly. The young man wasn't sure how to express that chewing and swallowing just felt wrong for some reason.

“What's the matter?” Harry asked quietly. “Not to your liking? It's your favorite jam...”

“I'm a bit nauseous.” Eggsy admitted now and swallowed down some of the water. “I still wonder what that nosebleed was about… Mutation? I didn't know something like that actually existed. Am I going to be somewhat like the Hulk? Spiderman?” He laughed flatly at his own joke, then putting his glass down rubbed his hands together. He felt cold. “What is going on with me Har?”

Harry relaxed somewhat now. Eggsy realized something wasn't right. “I don't know.” He admitted softly and moved to sit on the edge of the desk, since Eggsy had stolen his chair. “Let's hope your new super powers are useful shall we?” He teased, knowing just enough pop culture to know what the younger man was referring to. 

“Healing powers” Eggsy joked. “Always convenient. If only they didn't make me feel sick, and look like shit.” He tilted his head back, looking up at Harry with obviously tired eyes. “If only I could remember you old man. I could use a friend right now.” His smile was even tired.

“If it helps at all, I am a friend.” Harry said quietly. He smiled back and removed his glasses now, folding them up and putting them aside. He wanted nothing more than to pull Eggsy into his arms and promise him it would be all right. He knew he couldn't do that though. “I am here for you, I mean. We can discuss this, try to to figure it out, and I won't leave.”

Their eyes held for a long moment. They shared a smile. Then Eggsy reached out and took another piece of toast, nibbling it down despite the apparent displeasure it was causing his body. Harry could tell. He didn't stop the young man when he stood and moved over to refill their glasses from earlier. Harry let himself simply watch Eggsy move. There was some sort of new, grace to him. He accepted one of the two tumblers of whiskey easily when it was brought over. “To us...As friends?” Eggsy said slowly, hesitantly like he wasn't sure but he was still smiling. 

Harry nodded quietly, Eggsy was trying so hard. He was pleased with that. “As Friends.” he agreed, letting his glass clink lightly against Eggsy's. He made a mental note to go make up the bed in the guest room. He was going to need a place to sleep. It was sadly time to accept that. It was quiet for a bit, as they sipped their drinks. Eggsy fidgeted and soon had opened the drawer in his desk where Harry kept his gun off duty. He was careful as he pulled it out, treating it like it was loaded and making sure the safety was on before he let his fingers slide over it. Harry licked his lips briefly, pleased to see how careful Eggsy was without even remembering anything about the weapon in his hands.

“Kingsman….” Eggsy muttered. “Not..and ordinary tailor.” A soft smile touched his face he looked up at Harry, his eyes were almost searching. “I was one too? A Kingsman? On a mission you said?”

Harry had the grace not to startle at the question. Eggsy was naturally curious, like a puppy. He loved it about him. He gave the young man a nod. “Yes you were. Actually you haven't lost your job. You still are a Kingsman. You excelled through our program, alongside Roxy. She's your best friend I think.”

“Roxy?” Eggsy paused, putting the gun back int the drawer gently. “I don't' remember her.” he admitted, reaching for his glass again so he could drink some more. His ear twitched as Harry's mobile buzzed. “Merlin? Any news?”

Harry had the phone on silent, yet Eggsy had seemed to hear it buzz in his breast pocket. He reached quietly to pull the device out and look at it. “We'll see,” he mused as he saw that Merlin was in fact calling him. He answered quickly, putting it to his ear. “What is it?”

“Galahad, Eggsy's blood structure is being ripped apart. His DNA is changing, it's rapid and very specific. Some cells are self destructing completely. We don't know what this will mean for him, but it does mean Eggsy is changing. It could be lethal.” Merlin took a breath. “You should bring him back here at once, he needs to be monitored. As far as we can tell, it's like a deadly disease.”

Merlin was scared, Harry could tell, and he could see that Eggsy could hear everything. The boy's eyes had widened and he'd risen to his feet with a shiver. “Merlin” He barked into the mouthpiece. He could understand the fear, he felt it himself, but that wasn't an excuse to panic. “I need you to focus. You know that. I'll bring him in, as long as he's willing..” He looked at the young man. “Eggsy?” Eggsy nodded at his name and the turned to dart from the room. He hurried to retrieve something to keep warmer with, a sweater. He had to pause as his vision blurred again, then he took a breath and it passed. The drinking, that had to be it.

“Completely focused, Harry… You must hurry.” Melin's voice was a bit quieter now, calmer. Whatever it was that Harry had said had helped him relax. 

“He's willing, We're on our way.” Harry promised and then hung up. He stood, and reached for his suit jacket, pulling it on easily. He buttoned it up and slid his glasses into place on his face. “Come on Eggsy..” He said as he found the lad. Eggsy was visibly shook up now, and it was understandable.

“Lethal? I'm going to die?” He asked softly, scared. “I heard everything he said.” Eggsy shifted closer to Harry automatically. Their arms brushed together. Harry resisted the urge to put his arms around Eggsy. To hug him close and never let go.

“It's possible, but we're trying to avoid that.” He said gently, ushering Eggsy out towards the waiting car. “Come on now...”

Eggsy was terribly quiet during the ride to the shop. And even on the shuttle. Harry watched him closely, wanting to offer comfort. He just wasn't sure how now. Eggsy panicked as his nose suddenly started to bleed again. Harry quietly offered his handkerchief, pressing it gently to Eggsy's nose to hold it in place. 

“I see...” He murmured soothingly. “Try to relax… tip your head back..” His voice was low, steady. Someone had to be. “Slow deep breaths” He coaxed.

“I don't' feel good 'Arry” Eggsy quietly protested, his smaller hand settled on Harry's to press a bit harder. Then his eyes half closed. He got even paler if possible. His upper jaw started to hurt, maybe the speed of the shuttle was getting to him. His eyes closed, and something slipped, changed. He had no idea what though, something inside of him. Sitting across from him Harry wished he knew what Eggsy was feeling, if only so he could help counter it. 

“It's okay. It is. I'm here and you're safe.”He responded automatically. He shifted to sit closer, on the edge of the seat. His other hand resting on Eggsy's leg comforting. He was starting to feel very nervous now. “You'll be all right, We'll get a transfusion done.” Eggsy was listening but he was still uncomfortable. He made a strange and pained noise then shifted some. Harry startled as he saw Eggsy's eyes suddenly change color completely. They became deep red and his pupils began to dilate almost fully. A strange inhumane sort of growl left the young man as the shuttle arrived. 

“Eggsy…. Your eyes.” Harry moved his hand automatically to cup Eggsy's cheek, not even thinking about the motion now. “Eggsy, are you with me?” He asked, studying his face. For a long moment Eggsy did nothing, hardly even seemed to breathe, then suddenly fear, pain, hunger in flashes across his expression. He stroked Eggsy's cheek a bit more, his skin was so cold. “I'm right here Eggsy. I'm not going anywhere, are you with me?” He asked again. Eggsy flinched back slightly, his nose bleed had stopped as suddenly as it started.

“It… It hurts.” Eggsy's voice was shaky, he blinked as if he couldn't' focus. He swallowed. “My head...”

“Your head hurts?” Harry frowned quietly as he asked this. Something really was wrong, this wasn't just low blood sugar, he was sure of it. “Can you stand? We should get you to medical.” He asked now, moving to stand himself. Eggsy's demeanor had shifted some. As Harry stood, the younger man's eyes slid down to his throat, his nostrils flared slightly, like he smelled something delicious. 

“What's happening to me?” Eggsy asked suddenly, instead of getting up he curled in on himself suddenly; hands moving to cover his ears, his body shaking some in pain as he tried to curl up tighter. His throat, it felt so dry. He could hear his heartbeat thundering in his ears. After a moment, he realized it wasn't his own. It was Harry's. He tried to swallow, the ache, the thirst was getting stronger. 

“I don't know.” Harry said, a bit lost. He tried to move to help him up now, keeping his voice low, his touch light. “Come on Eggsy.” He coaxed now, getting the young man upright. “Follow me.” He carefully lead Eggsy from the shuttle now. 

Eggsy was following but it was slow, his eyes squinting, his breathing labored, he was still tense. He shifted closer to Harry and then gasped, his eyes closed against the light of the hallway, and two tiny fangs stuck out of his mouth. “Fuck… Harry” He panted. Harry turned, surprised but he pulled Eggsy closer now, providing shadow for his head. He didn't notice the fangs just yet.

“Merlin!” He called out, hoping the man would hear him over the com link in his glasses and meet them before they got to medical, before anything else went wrong. Eggsy's knees buckled and he dropped before Harry could catch him. He was panting, whimpering. Something was very wrong. Harry sent out an actual alert to Merlin with his glasses and then knelt down next to Eggsy. He didn't want to leave him alone like this, it was dangerous.

Within moments there was a rapid tapping down the hall, and Roxy appeared. She moved quickly to their side and knelt next to Harry. “What happened to him?” She asked now. Harry shook his head, he didn't know. She reached out. “We can can move him together.” She promised. She was a strong girl, their new Lancelot. 

Eggsy's eyes shot open at the new touch. He gasped in pain. Merlin appeared then, only moments behind Roxy. He quickly jabbed a needle into his neck before the young man could move further and hurt anyone. There was a sedative in it. Eggsy's body went limp almost instantly.

“Oh fuck's sake. Let's get him to the med bay. No time to lose.” Merlin instructed. He and Harry lifted Eggsy quickly between them. Merlin spotted the fangs which were peeking out of Eggsy's mouth. “...The Mutation?” He glanced at Harry. The other man saw them too now.

“Yes.” Harry agreed, helping him along. Roxy followed them quickly, watching everything with quietly worried eyes. “It's strange, his eyes have gone fully red and black….He was oversensitive to everything before you arrived.”

“He's changing Harry. If only we'd found out about this sooner.” Merlin looked, guilty. There was no reason for it. He wasn't sure they could stop it. Harry quietly helped him get Eggsy settled into a bed. He let Merlin take more samples, blood, saliva. Then Merlin carefully pried Eggsy's eyelid up and blinked. “Harry, look at this.” Harry moved to see that Eggsy's eyes looked, normal again. He reached out and carefully touched one of the fang's sticking out and hissed as it nicked his finger. He pulled it back. 

“Sharp” He grunted. Merlin moved to pull up his upper lip, just in time for them both to see the fangs retract, his teeth looking normal now. 

“Shit.” Merlin settled back slightly, and rubbed his head. “Harry, the Agency can't know about this. They would want Eggsy as a lab rat.” he said quietly. 

“No!” Harry responded automatically and then looked away a moment. “I'm sorry, I just...” He paused, collecting himself. “They can't have him. We have to keep this hushed.” He slowly took Eggsy's hand in his own. Ignoring the chill of his skin. “What is going on with him Merlin….”

A sigh left the other man. He rubbed his head again and then shook it. “The poison mutates his DNA, I don't' know how to stop this. I'm not a doctor and the doctor's can't know. The less people who know, the better.”

“But even we don't know what's happening to him.” Harry pointed out now. “Why fangs? What is he becoming?”

Roxy moved away from the door now and into the room properly. She'd stayed back out of the way before this It hurt to see her friend sufforing. “Is he sensitive to light? Shying away from it?”

“I don't know. I've never seen anything like this before.” Merlin said, glancing between them now. “Did he say anything to you Harry? Anything suspicious about his symptoms?” He let himself touch Eggsy's skin a moment. “He's freezing.”

“He was acting light sensitive.” Harry confirmed and then sighed quietly, heavily. “When we first arrived, he reacted badly to any outside stimulus really. He keeps asking for something to drink, food makes his stomach rebel.”

“This is going to sound crazy.” Roxy stopped at the foot of the bed, looking at Eggsy. She had a theory an insane theory. She was going to say it but they all jerked as the heart monitor going completely flat lined.

“Galahad, Lancelot, back.” Merlin barked as he moved to touch Eggsy's throat, checking for a pulse, he became visibly agitated after a few moments. “Fuck, No! No no!” He yelled. As he started to perform CPR. “Harry get the box!”

Harry was as still as a statue. His heart jerked, his stomach dropped. He couldn't lose Eggsy, not now. Not after all of this. Roxy moved instead of him, but not to grab the defibrillator, reaching out to stop Merlin from doing anything further. It seemed so strange of her. Then she spoke.

“...He won't have a heart beat now.” She said quietly. Merlin froze and looked at her, then moved to check Eggsy's eyes. The pupils still reacted to light, shifting their size somewhat rapidly.

“What….” He checked again, still no pulse, but Eggsy's chest rose and fell with breaths, just a little, but it was moving. He was breathing. “I don't understand.” He looked at the young knight. She took a nervous breath. 

“Vampirism?” She offered slowly, nervous about it. It did sound, rather insane. “Cold skin, no pulse, red eyes.. not hungry but thirsty?” She took another breath. “I mean, maybe?”

Harry stared at her, unable to speak. Merlin shook his head. “There's no fucking thing like that.” The taller man protested now, somewhat disbelieving. “...Is there?” He let himself add. “I mean, his eyes and teeth are normal now. Are you thinking Russia is experimenting with such a thing? Fuck… Only in Russia.” He sighed.

“I realize it's insane sounding, but.. He's still breathing isn't he?” Roxy pointed out. Harry just wanted to go and punch something. It was so out of his control. God knows what they had done to Eggsy, or what was really happening here. He took a breath though. There was, a little logic behind what she said. He'd read his share of fantasy novels back in the day. It just, was so impossible sounding.

“Merlin, the idea has no less merit than anything we've come up with.” Harry said quietly, deciding to support Roxy's theory, perhaps she was right. They could figure things out from there, if it was anything to go on. For a few moments, Merlin said nothing. He checked Eggsy's chest for it's rise and fall, perfectly steady.

“Yes, he's still breathing. How is that possible though? Vampires? Roxy, what do you know about this stuff?” He asked the young Knight now, pinching the bridge of his nose to show his frustration. It sounded ridiculous, but Harry seemed to think she was on to something. Eggsy was so pale under the lights. If Roxy could give them more information…. “I have to go back to the Labs.” Merlin interrupted all their thoughts. “Perhaps I can get some results out of the remaining blood samples...”

Roxy blushed a little. “I just know what I've read. I grew up on fantasy novels, wanting to be elsewhere.” She looked at Eggsy now quietly. “We don't know what the Russians did to him, but the double puncture wound, the fast healing, maybe it is.”

“Let's trust her, go with this Merlin.” Harry found himself agreeing. It was something even if it was based in fantasy. It was a place to start. “I'll stay with him, Roxy can too. Figure out what you can in the labs.” With that, he and Roxy were left to sit with Eggsy and make sure he didn't wake and hurt himself. Roxy was brooding over what she remembered from the books, already making a file on a tablet and Harry was just watching his features closely. He would protect Eggsy with everything he could. Even from this, if he could.

In the labs Merlin couldn't believe what he saw. Eggsy's blood had gone from bright to dark, almost black. The iron levels had increased 85%. The cells could now carry more oxygen. This blood, the mutated blood, the human body could regenerate 30 time's faster. It was simply amazing what Eggsy's blood seemed to be doing. He got fully distracted in studying it for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fake Science! Don't yell. :D Also Eggsy's transformation is very miserable because it's synthetically induced :)


	3. The taste of blood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proof of Eggsy's change. Everyone seems to have plans for him. He just wants himself to be settled.

Chapter 3

It was several hours before Merlin returned. He slipped quietly into the medical room, pulling the door closed behind him. “Harry” He murmured as he moved over. Harry glanced up at him. “His blood has complete mutated. Efficiency increased. We don't know what further effects this will have on his body.” He quietly moved over and Harry watched as he checked his breathing. “Besides the weird teeth and eyes.” He shrugged. “It won't be long until he wakes up.”

Harry sighed quietly and his gaze traveled from Merlin to Eggsy. “Well, then we'll see what happens when he wakes, I sent Roxy to get something to eat, she's just as worried as I am.”

“I know, so am I. We need to find out what this organization in Russia is planning to do with this mutated virus.” Merlin took Eggsy's arm and examined it now. “His body is healing faster now, I need to try something.” He leaned down to produce an army knife from a hidden pocket. Harry flinched and stood. He studied this. He didn't want to cause Eggsy pain.

“You want to see how fast…..” He swallowed. “Fine, I'll get on the group in Russia. Roxy can assist me.” He managed not to flinch to much when Merlin cut into Eggsy's hand. The young man didn't wake, that was good he supposed. He didn't like this though. “We have to find out what we can.”

“You and Roxy are staying here until Eggy's...better. Eggsy needs you Harry. So far we know he's still suffering from the amnesia.” He and Harry were both watching as the cut started to heal quickly. “My god...” Merlin breathed. “It's unbelievable. We could design cures from this Harry.” He'd been thinking it all along, but it seemed so much more viable now.

Harry took a breath, almost relieved at the directive to stay with Eggsy. “How though? We can't go turning everyone. Do you honestly think you could do something with it? Something good?” Merlin seemed quite obsessed with the idea of curing people of disease, which was great, but how would they do it?

“With every disease comes a cure. We just need to find it and extract it.” Merlin responded quietly. “We must try, perhaps we can reverse it….” They watched together, Eggsy's fingers twitched a bit and his lips parted as he took a breath. The young man was slowly coming around. 

“Until then, we'll take care of him.” Harry responded now, taking Eggsy's hand once more in his own, gently letting his thumb rub over the knuckles. “Eggsy? You're all right.” He murmured quietly. A groan left the young man. His eyes opened, brilliant green for a few moments as he looked up at Harry. He sighed, then his eyes half closed.

“Harr-?” He said very softly. Then his eyes shifted to the person who had just walked in, Roxy. She was carrying a small tray with some food on it. Harry glanced over to her. She smiled quietly. Eggsy's nostrils flared slightly now. Breathing in a new scent. “The light….” He said softly now.

“Dim the lights Roxy, if you please.” Harry murmured, stroking Eggsy's hand again. “I'm here Eggsy, you need some nourishment, that's why you're feeling weak.”

Roxy moved easily to dial down the lights. The brightness dropping considerably in the room. “I um, I took the liberty of grabbing a blood pack.” Roxy said quietly, she glanced at Merlin, hoping not to get scolded. She put the tray down, the pack was in her jacket pocket, well hidden. “I thought maybe we should try….”

Eggsy was starting to feel overwhelmed again. Harry could tell by how he shifted some. “What's going on?” Eggsy asked sleepily. Then his nose twitched. Harry didn't know it, but he was starting to be able to smell different things from each of them. Harry, Merlin, and then yes, there was something more feminine about the girl, Roxy. Something else too, a scent he couldn't quite name, yet. “Am I still sick? Did you heal me Merlin?” He asked now. The bald man didn't answer. Harry did though.

“You're, going to get better. But it may be a slow process.” Harry soothed. Then he glanced at Roxy again. “You brought a blood pack?”

“Yes.” She moved to the beside and held out the bag she'd been carrying close, almost invisibly. She was quite good at that. Eggsy looked at her now. “Eggsy, you trust us right?” She asked quietly. Eggsy was quiet for a long time, considering his options. They seemed to know more of what was going on than he did. It was, disturbing to be unknowing.

“What the fuck is this.. Harry?” He looked to the older man, he didn't quite realize how his eyes slid down to his lips, then his throat. He swallowed, taking a breath, then made himself take a drink of water. He wanted, something else. Not soda, not alcohol. Something he almost couldn't bring himself to consider.

Harry accepted the blood pack from Roxy and held it up. “I want you to, try to drink this.” He said quietly, gently. “I know it sounds odd, but we've got a theory, and if we're correct this will help you greatly.” He continued to instruct. Roxy was watching closely now. All of Eggsy's reactions, the intensity of them made her think she was right, and that scared her.

“What?” Eggsy straightened up now, a light frown on his face. “Are you guys mental?! And who the fuck are you, bursting in here with a bag of blood for me to drink… Hell...” He hesitated, Roxy's expression had morphed quickly into hurt. He remembered Harry had called her his best friend, if only he could remember. “I.. I'm sorry.” He said hesitantly, he didn't mean to hurt her.

“It's just an idea, it won't hurt you if it doesn't work.” Harry said quickly, he knew they'd patch up, especially if Eggsy remembered everything soon. “Roxy just has a theory that might be valid. Our data seems to point that way.”

She offered a hesitant smile in apology now. “Please Eggsy? I just want to help. I don't want to hurt you.” She said quietly, nervously. There was something about the way Eggsy's body was tense that just made her nervous. 

“You guys are serious, aren't you.” Eggsy took a breath, blinking some before he took the blood bag from Harry with both hands. He carefully unscrewed the cap on the end. “Fuck” He breathed out, the scent had hit almost immediately, faint, possibly because it was bagged. He glanced at Harry, then Roxy then shakily pulled the bag to his lips. Everything seemed to slow, the air heavy. Eggsy took a careful sip out of the bag, letting the taste linger on his tongue before he swallowed. The effect was, subtle at first, the twitch of the right corner of his mouth, then he inhaled, breathing in the scent of the blood. Bitter, Sweet, and the coppery tang was intoxicating. Harry shifted next to the bed, a little nervous, he could smell it. The elder man licked his lips briefly then settled himself back, centering himself. 

“Well?” he murmured, he was watching, Just that one bit had given Eggsy more color, he was changing. It must be working. Eggsy closed his eyes, a sigh left him as the blood hit his stomach. His nose crinkled and eyebrows furrowed up as he squeezed the bag harder now, drinking fast now. His eyes changed almost instantly, red and bright. He growled as he drained the bag messily, dripping some on the white sheets around him, a dribble down his chin. He dropped the empty bag now, his mouth open as he panted, the fangs were clearly visible and something had snapped inside him, something more feral.

“It's true” Roxy gasped, her eyes going wide now. “I didn't...Damn.” She had honestly thought it was to crazy to be true. She hadn't thought she'd be right. Harry startled slightly and leaned forward.

“Eggsy, Eggsy stay with us.” He said quietly. Roxy took a step back, but Harry was already touching Eggsy, his hand on the young agent's. She felt the urge to scream at him to back away, not to touch the new born vampire. 

Eggsy felt a rush, fresh energy. It had to be the blood. He felt better than he had in the past few days. He blinked several times, unsure of what was happening. His breathing trembled slightly as he realized there were far too many delicious noises around him. The sound of breathing, hearts beating, the rush of blood through the human's veins. He pressed his hands against his temples, trying to keep himself together as something… not himself tried to take over. Harry's touch was electric and he snarled suddenly, then jerked, lunging and pouncing onto the man, tumbling them both to the floor quickly. Vaguely he heard Merlin yell out Harry's name, the older man under him had wrapped an arm tightly around him, not defensive exactly. Then the man's body stiffened and shifted, trying to roll them over so that Eggsy was underneath. Unnatural strength seemed to surge through him. Eggsy only had one desire, one need, more blood, fresh blood. He grabbed Harry's hair and yanked his head sharply to the side, biting into his neck hard.

Roxy had jerked her own gun out, they didn't have silver, they didn't have wood. Would bullets do anything? “Merlin! What do we do!?” She asked in shock. The lore wasn't going to help her right now, and she didn't want to kill Eggsy. The older handler at her side steadily aimed his gun and tried to get Harry's attention again.

Harry was oblivious to the voices saying his name. It was painful, having your neck bitten like that. He squirmed slightly but found himself unable to push the young man away. Somehow Eggsy was much stronger than before. Harry's eyes closed and he shuddered. “Eggsy, please..” he managed to say after a moment. “Please don.. kill me.” He begged, not fighting hurt less. Not fighting meant release. He kept his arm tight around the infant vampire and found himself oddly aware of the feel of blood leaving him into the eager mouth latched to his neck. 

“Bullets won't stop him.” Roxy managed after a moment, trying to get her head back into place, like a mission. “He's starved right now, we could kill him but...” She trailed off, she didn't want that, she wanted to avoid that. Merlin was watching though. He listened but didn't process what she said. Eggsy was going to kill Harry if they didn't do something.

“Sod this” He snapped shooting twice, two bullets into Eggsy's right thigh. He didn't want to kill the boy either. Eggsy jerked back at the impact and pulled away from the older knight, his face and teeth were bloody. He glared over his shoulder at Merlin. He heard Roxy yelling for Merlin to stop. He pushed himself up and tried to stand, however the bullets had caused enough damage and his leg refused to carry his weight. He growled low like a wild animal. Lunging towards Merlin now, he'd get the throat of this man.

Harry rolled up, his neck hurt but he could still move. He swore and grabbed Eggsy by his bad leg yanking him down. “I don't...Think so!' He grunted as he tried to pin the vampire down again. He didn't care if Eggsy was stronger. Roxy grabbed onto Merlin now, pulling him further from Eggsy's reach automatically.

“You shouldn't have done that! Now we have to calm him down.” She was desperate. That was still her friend, her dearest friend there on the floor grappling with Harry. Eggsy's head hit the floor hard when Harry pulled him down. He briefly blacked out, only briefly though and then struggled against the hands restraining him, the body against him. The blow, it had pushed the beast back, his eyes suddenly normal. He saw Harry was on him, his whole body relaxed automatically, breath hitching. He remembered now. He remembered everything. He shuddered against the taste of the blood in his mouth, Harry's blood. He let out a whimper, he was hurting, head and leg. Though there was an odd sensation as the leg was already healing itself, around the bullets lodged in his muscle. 

“Harry...” He gasped out. 

“I couldn't let Eggsy fucking drain Harry now could I?” Merlin said quickly to Roxy. She shook her head.

“There were better ways.” She responded fast.

On the floor Harry relaxed slightly. The frantic hunger was gone from Eggsy's face. Not moments ago he'd been someone else completely. He slowly pulled himself back. “How are you feeling?” He asked as he moved to touch his own neck. It was tender, stinging under his touch. Eggsy shuffled back from him now against the wall. He reached down to grab his leg with a moan. Merlin's gun was still trained on him. Roxy looked scared and worried, and then there was Harry, his face and neck bloody, stained suit and shirt. Ruined really.

“What did I….” He gasped a little and then shuddered, he began to hyperventilate in shock as he remembered what had happened just a little bit before. “Oh my god” he shuddered and his hands fisted up. They were covered in blood as well. Harry's? His own? He didn't know any more. “What am I?! A monster?” He asked desperately, not quite realizing he was crying now. 

Harry didn't even hesitate. He didn't care how tired he was, or how hurt. Eggsy had to be all right. He reached out to grab the young man's wrists gently, easy to pull out of, not to hold him trapped. “Eggsy, Look at me.” He said firmly. “Look At Me” He repeated. “You are still Eggsy.”

“We...We just need to monitor this.” Roxy said with a slow breath. “I think if he keeps feeding regularly he won't do that again. Please..” She paused and glanced at Merlin, “Try to trust me on this?”

Eggsy's breath caught a bit. He'd hurt Harry, he'd wanted to hurt Merlin and Roxy too. Merlin had shot him, twice. He shook his head, pulling his hands out of Harry's grip. “Don't touch me!' He snapped, desperate. The smell of blood was overwhelming and it made Eggsy panic. He pressed his palms to his eyes and groaned. He pulled his knees up to his chest. “I...I'm sorry.” He muttered.

At the side of the room, Merlin lowered his gun. Eggsy was obviously no longer a threat. He turned his attention more to Roxy now, nodding. “I can't do much else now, can I.” She managed a thin smile for him, looking upset. Her eyes flicked back to the other two men against the wall.

“Eggsy, it's just me. Yes you hurt me, but I'm all right I think.” Harry tried to assure the young man. He didn't pull far away but he did keep his hands back now. “Look at me Eggsy, please. Please let me know you're listening.”

Eggsy shuddered a little at the voice. Harry was so calm. He shouldn't be. Eggsy was a monster. How could he be so calm! “Harry...F-fuck.” He glanced at the bleeding wound on the older man's neck. “I'm s-so sorry. I didn't mean… Oh god… What am I?” Harry gave him a smile at that question. He carefully shifted to sit in front of Eggsy. Holding his gaze as best he could.

“A Vampire it seems.” Harry murmured in response. “And since you had not had anything to eat in, at least two days you were a bit, starved.” 

Eggsy reached out for Harry's neck now, wanting to stop the bleeding. He'd done that to Harry. He applied slight pressure, feeing incredibly guilty, confused and he was in pain, though he could feel an oddly pleasant tingle spread over his thigh. He licked his lips, he couldn't stop thinking about how good Harry's blood had tasted. Warm, rich, fresh. He swallowed. “I remember now, Harry...Everything.” he said quietly. 

Harry's expression flickered, relieved and sad. “Oh? Do you remember what happened to you?” He moved a little closer. Eggsy's fingers felt oddly soothing against his neck. “Do you remember how important you are?” He added at a much quieter tone. Eggsy shifted slowly, moving to sit on his knees, his hand still pressed against the side of the older man's neck. He closed his mouth, then nodded faintly. He leaned in to embrace the man carefully, wrapping one arm around the man's shoulders while the other hand remained unmoved. He rested his head on Harry's shoulder and breathed in. He'd never realized the man smelled so good.

“Fuck… I'm sorry Harry.” He murmured after a moment, then shifted back. “Rox, Harry needs medical attention.” He said hesitantly. 

Harry was so glad for the hug. He hugged him back briefly before Eggsy pulled away completely. “We'll work on this, and make sure you get something to...drink regularly.”

“You could try licking his neck.” Roxy teased lightly but she moved forward now. This caused Eggsy to smile. The teasing was normal. “Merlin, can we make sure he gets a blood pack somewhat regularly?” She inquired before she knelt down to examine Harry a bit. “We should see how much blood he actually took from you Harry, You're a bit pale.”

“Your pulse is, outta control.” Eggsy stated to Harry “I can hear it.” He felt so responsible, this was his fault. Perhaps Harry was in a bit of shock. Eggsy got to his feet and reached out to help Harry up as well. He glanced at his bloody hand and had to fight an urge to lick it, and the other one clean. He felt uncomfortable. Uncomfortable in his own body. He looked at Merlin now, giving him an apologetic look. The older man kept a serious gaze on him, void of emotion. Harry was leaning on Eggsy, feeling slightly unsteady himself. 

“Control yourself next time. Don't make me shoot you ever again.” Merlin said quietly. 

“I.. I think I really do need attention.” Harry said after a moment. He let Roxy slide her arm around him supportively as well. The pair of younger agents holding him up now.

“Eggsy next time I'll have a wooden stake in hand.” Roxy teased her friend. “I really think he'll be okay Merlin, we just have to make sure to keep him fed.”

Eggsy nodded at her sort of joke. He shifted some and looked at his feet. “I lost control… Merlin, Do you think you can fix me?” He asked quietly now, needing to know.

A soft sigh left the older man, and he shrugged. “It'll take some time, we have to do a lot of research.”

Eggsy found himself rubbing his leg then he walked slowly over to the sink to wash his hands and face off some. He sighed quietly into the cold water and got himself cleaned up. Slowly he turned back, his eyes didn't burn now. He didn't have an urge to bite anyone any more. He could tell his teeth were normal and the others could see his eyes were. Letting the sink support him he leaned back and listened to everything he could hear. He felt better now, over all. 

Harry allowed Roxy to push him to the bed. He sat on it and let her check his neck and surrounding area for injury. He glanced over towards Eggsy quietly, worried still. Roxy was light fingered and quick in her exam. “Just the bites, whatever blood you lost from that is all you've lost.”

Eggsy was half listening as he dried his hands and face off. Then he wet a cloth and moved over to Roxy and Harry. He quietly handed it over, but avoided looking at Harry's neck. It was hard, and so tempting. He felt something shift. The desire to bite again. “Harry….God I'm so sorry I hurt you. I ..Fuck.” He twitched some, the scent of blood clung to the air, or perhaps just in his nose, he wasn't sure. “I'm sorry.” He repeated, backing away now, moving to rush from the room, away from the smell. The door slammed shut behind him. He'd hurt Harry. He'd hurt Harry and it had felt good to do so. The blood had been so delicious, Harry was delicious. He felt different, stronger, he could sense more things. The hall was quiet. The hall didn't smell like blood. He tried to relax himself. 

Harry had startled at Eggsy's bolt out of the room. He wanted to stop him, but couldn't He made himself relax as Roxy attended to his injury. She promised he was going to be okay. She finished cleaning him up and reported it to Merlin easily before slipping off to find Eggsy. Wanting to make sure he was okay. Harry allowed it. Sometimes you needed a friend, not your mentor or lover.

Eggsy was settled on the floor, hands in his hair, tugging some. He was so confused. The door opening made him look up. His eyes had gone red, they were wet from crying. “Rox...” He said quietly as she stepped into the room, he moved to get to his feet.

“Hey, it's okay. Harry is going to be fine.” She promised with a little smile, moving up to him. Unafraid? It seemed. “I've got him resting, and his neck didn't take too much damage.”

Eggsy nodded quietly, and sighed. He met her half way and put his arms around her, welcoming the hug she gave him tightly. He rested his face against her neck and breathed in the lighter feminine scent she had. “I remember everything now Rox, I missed you.” He murmured, his eyes closed.

“I missed you too.” She let her arms tighten around him. “I'm glad you're back to yourself, more or less. Harry was so worried about you.”

“Harry...I owe him big. I owe Merlin, and you.” Eggsy slowly pulled back from the hug. “Harry was worried about me?”

“You don't owe me a thing Eggsy. I just read the signs right from what was going on.” Roxy pointed out and then she grinned and nodded. “Of course he did Eggsy...Are you sure you remember everything?” She studied his face now curiously. 

Eggsy nodded now. “I remember the mission, the training, Harry, You, even Charlie” There was a little chuckle at that. “I am a Kingsman Knight. Just like my father was.” He smiled. “I remember Harry doing absolutely everything for me, like a father would. He's the closest thing I have to a father, I can't believe I hurt him.”

Roxy gave him a smile. He was so adorable driven. “He forgives you. He'll always forgive you.” She looked puzzled, there was something else he wasn't remembering. He didn't realize what though, that Harry was more than a father to him. Roxy was his best friend, she knew everything, how and when their relationship had changed. “I'm glad you're back though. I was going to be very upset with you otherwise.”

Eggsy gave her a little smile, picking up on her puzzlement easily. “Is there anything else I should know about, you know, the new me? I'm a bloody vampire now ain't I? I never thought that shit that happens in movies could come true.”

Roxy giggled at that. She shook her head, her fondness for him showing in her expression. His best friend. “Well you're going to need blood regularly, and if you and Harry work something out you could feed from him, as long as you're careful.” She mused and then reached out to poke his chest lightly. “And you've got to learn to control your new strength and such.”

“Feeding? Really? I'm not sure I want to… I mean I'd love to, deep down there, god after I tasted him.” Eggsy looked away from her for a moment, trying to gather himself together. “I doubt it's a good idea, what if I lose control again? Can't I just, you know, get more of those blood bags?”

“Was just a suggestion, always seems to work in movies and stuff.” She pointed out then nodded. “That's our plan right now, to give you blood packs. We have a good store, it shouldn't be a problem.” She paused thoughtfully. “Come on, let's take a walk.”

“I'd like some other clothes.” Eggsy interrupted. “Me pants have bullet holes Rox, can't have other people see them.” He scoffed in an imitation of Harry. She laughed and agreed. They went to find fresh clothing for him quickly enough, making their way through the long halls of the west wing before they returned to his room. Roxy told him everything she knew while they walked. He could feel his new strength, Roxy had told him everything he needed to know but he still worried about the situation in Russia. Who knows what those maniacs would use, whatever they gave him for over there? To win a war maybe? To have something superior? Using Vampires as a weapon because of their strength and speed? His mind was rushing about trying to consider it all. Roxy was making a few suggestions about his training when they entered the room. Harry was still in the room on the bed. He looked a bit more rested, he had fresh blood in his system from a transfusion and a tablet in his hand. He glanced up from it.

“Welcome back you two.” He mused quietly. Eggsy felt guilty. He could see that Merlin had given Harry a blood transfusion. He felt like it was all his fault. He had damaged Harry, drank quite a bit. Now Harry's blood was in Eggsy's system, the thought made his cheeks flush a bit now. Eggsy slid his hands into his pockets and made his way over to the side of Harry's bed, sitting down. 

“Hey 'Arry. You look...better.” He said with a shift.

“Merlin patched me up.” Harry smiled and put the tablet down. He reached over to touch Eggsy's arm gently. “You look a bit better too. Good talk with Roxy then?” He glanced up and saw said girl grin and duck herself out, leaving them to their privacy. 

“Yeah..” Eggsy paused, sighing quietly “And I had some dinner, finally.” He gave a little soft chuckle at that. Though it dawned on him it wasn't really funny, not at all. “I'm sorry I hurt you...I didn't know what was wrong with me, I couldn't control it.”

“It's okay Eggsy.” Harry said quietly. His hand settled against the pale arm and his thumb brushed against Eggsy's forearm gently. “I'll recover. And now that we know what you need, it should be easier for you to keep control.” 

Eggsy watched Harry's hand resting on his arm. Feeling the soft stroking of his thumb. The man was so incredibly warm. He let out a deep hum at that before a sigh left him. “I hope you're right” He said with a small smile. Harry chuckled in response and then just looked at him quietly.

Something was still missing about his boy. This wasn't his usual affectionate Eggsy. “I generally am, remember?” He teased gently now.

Eggsy smirked in response, then shifted to take Harry's hand in both of his. “Get well soon...Old man.” he smiled faintly at him, tracing the man's veins on top of his hands first before just holding him, savoring the gentle warmth that came from Harry's hand. His comment earned him a soft laugh.

“Working on it Lad” he murmured quietly, affectionately. His eyes half closed at the touch, he liked the coolness of it.

Eggsy sighed now. “You're so warm.” His voice dropped to a purr. “You know… Roxy told me I don't have a pulse any more.” He thought for a moment, it meant he was a dead in a way. “That I'm not human any more.”

“Well you don't. It freaked us out when your heart beat stopped.” Harry said quietly. He sighed. “I was” He paused then sighed. “I thought I'd lost you. I thought you wouldn't be here. But you are, you're just different now, enhanced.” His voice was soft, sad. He really cared so much didn't he.

“Enhanced.” Eggsy repeated quietly, he didn't see it that way. He shook his head. “All I need is blood from now on. A pint a day. Rox says she'll get me the blood bags in the beginning. Harry, No one can know about this. Not even my Mum, she'll notice immediately that something is wrong with me.”

“She'll only have to know if you tell her. She only sees you on occasion as it is.” Harry assured him automatically. “You should be able to hide it well enough, and we'll work on the blood situation. A pint a day is a lot, but we can figure it out.”

“According to Rox, the body replenishes a pint of blood in 24 hours...I wasn't sure what she's suggesting though. I don't want to hurt ya any more Harry.” 

Harry easily picked up on what she meant though. He chuckled and let his hand shift to give Eggsy's a little squeeze. “Fresh is always better than preserved likely. That's what she's thinking. I think.. Well if we, if regularly you used me, that you would find it doesn't hurt me as much as that first time.”

“It wasn't me the first time… I'd rather not….Feed from you until I get it under control.” Eggsy protested, a light blush on his cheeks. “Merlin wants to do more tests.” He abruptly changed the subject.

“That seems fair...” Harry agreed, not pushing the subject and letting the conversation shift. “Has he said what sort of tests?”

“Full body test, blood, tissue, urine, saliva and some body scans.” Eggsy sighed. “I don't like it.” He was afraid, he could admit. Afraid that someone else might find out what happened. He rather hated how he felt, that he was a parasite now, living off the blood of other people. 

“He wants to make sure you're healthy, and I think I should probably talk to him a bit.” Harry mused quietly, he was now playing with Eggsy's fingers almost absently, his own long ones stroking and petting. “Hopefully he'll let us go home soon.”

Eggsy let himself get distracted by watching their fingers, a smile touched his face. Then he looked up. “Talk about what?”

“About trying to run tests on you. He's terribly curious. I need to remind him that you're not his to do with what he pleases.” Harry made a soft tsking noise. “And you belong at home, not in a lab.”

“He is trying to help me, right?” Eggsy asked quietly after a moment. “He said somethin' 'bout a cure? If he can help me… It might be reversible.” He shrugged and pulled his hand away from Harry's slowly now.

“Cure you, yes, but not after he's seen if your healing abilities will cure other things. Which is why I need to talk to him.” Harry pointed out quietly.

“Harry… That could actually be a good thing. Perhaps Kingsman will be able to save lives with that.” Eggsy reasoned, though he didn't like the lab rat idea. Then again, it was Merlin. He could trust Merlin, right? Harry sighed quietly at his response, he knew Eggsy would say that. Always out to save the world, it made him a good Kingsman.

“As long as he lets you come home at night.” He agreed now. “I still want to talk to him about it. Merlin means well...”

“Home.” Eggsy agreed. “I'm not leaving until you're better. I'm taking you home tomorrow.” Eggsy nodded now. “Sleep now, Harry Hart.” His voice was soft, a lick of affection in it. He eyed the patch of gauze on the man's neck. He'd caused that. Harry sighed and nodded quietly.

“I'll rest.” he promised quietly, he impulsively picked up Eggsy's hand and kissed it lightly since the young man seemed less than inclined to lean over him. “Behave” he teased softly, his eyes half closed now. He was tired. 

The kiss startled Eggsy slightly. His expression briefly showed his surprise. “Night 'Arry” He muttered, feeling something flutter in his gut. He got to his feet once he was sure the man was asleep and left Harry's room quietly. He moved on to find Merlin. It was pitch dark out and Eggsy realized that it was quite late, or early 3am or so already. He didn't feel tired at all. Was that another vampire thing maybe? The taste of Harry's blood still lingered in his mouth and the boy couldn't stop thinking about the moment he had sank his fangs into that lovely neck. It was wrong, but it had felt amazing. Intimate, warm, delicious. 

While Harry slept, others were awake in the compound. It wouldn't take terribly long for Eggsy to find them if he wandered a bit. Roxy was among those awake, pouring over the data from his mission and everything else she'd been able to get her hands on. Her hacking skills, and Russian ability had lead her to a website dedicated to the “vampire phenomenon” and had a good deal of detailed information she was sifting through. 

Eggsy wandered around, occasionally he met someone. It was odd, all these new things around him. Smells he hadn't noticed before, noises; he could hear a conversation going in two rooms ahead of him, his hearing had gotten a lot better too then. He took a left turn at some point and found himself a restroom where he rinsed his mouth and washed his hands once more. The taste in his mouth was too distracting. He felt incredibly bad about feeling so good. He wondered how far Roxy had come with her research, or Merlin for that matter. He spent a bit longer by the sink, looking in the mirror carefully. He explored his mouth, his skin and his eyes. He looked fairly normal just now. He knew he didn't have control yet though. He didn't dare turning, he wasn't sure he knew how to do it. He was afraid that if he did the beast inside of him would take over again, despite his lack of thirst. His eyes darted up as someone entered the bathroom, he hadn't expected company at this hour.

“Hey Eggsy..” The man greeted as he moved to go about his business. “Post mission insomnia?” Cole, it was Cole who worked as an analyst in one of their prep crews. “Gotta be rough, glad I'm not a field agent.”

“Hey..” Eggsy responded after a moment. “Kinda yeah...” He let the excuse pass for now. Then fixed his hair. He looked like shit really, his greenish eyes were a lot brighter than they used to be, his skin looking paler. 

“You feeling okay?” Cole asked him now, his expression concerned. Apparently it looked like something wrong with Eggsy. “Maybe you should go to medical?”

“Yeah… I'm fine Cole.” he responded after a moment. “Just tired, but can't sleep. Still pumped from the mission.” The lie was easy enough, he redirected quickly. “Why are you up so late anyway?”

“Paperwork.” Cole laughed a bit. “Isn't it the worst?”

“Anything interesting?” Eggsy managed a soft laugh, knowing how that could be. He let himself look at Cole properly now. 

“Not really. Damage reports. You know you fire a lot of ammunition.” Cole teased now, a grin on his face. 

“Well you know, sometimes I get a bi' bored.” Eggsy smirked and took a small step closer, though he immediately regretted it. He could practically feel the warmth the other was radiating. He could hear the blood pumping through the man's veins. He blinked, his lips parting and he immediately turned away from Cole. He wasn't going to let this happen again. 

“You okay there Eggsy?” Cole's voice was cautiously curious now. He had no idea what was really going on. 

“F-Fine. My head just started poundin' I should probably get some sleep.” Eggsy lied, a faint giggle leaving him.

“Yeah, sounds like it. See you around.” Cole washed his hands and moved to head out easily enough. Eggsy couldn't be happier to be alone again.

With a sigh he looked up at the mirror again. He looked for any changes, but he looked the same fortunately. That was good. Eggsy took himself out of the restroom and headed on down the hall. There was more talking further ahead. He should get out of here.. To many people. He made his way along quickly to the labs where Merlin was. The older man didn't seem very surprised to see him awake at all.

“Merlin… I need more.” He said after a moment, feeling a surge of shame over it. “I want more...” He was craving it. That was what was wrong. Merlin glanced up at him properly. 

“Eggsy, you must learn how to control your cravings.” He frowned quietly, hadn't Eggsy had enough? That was alarming really, that what Eggsy had already consumed wasn't enough. Eggsy swallowed under his gaze, his expression becoming shocked and hurt.

“But...Merlin.” He took a breath. “You don't understand..I...”

“You sound like a blood addict right now.” Merlin growled, frowning at him.

There was some truth to it. There was an addiction. The power feeding gave him. “One more, please.” Eggsy found himself begging desperately. What had this done to him, made him a blood junkie?

“Once you start getting used to a certain amount it'll be harder to suppress your cravings. Just like any other addiction.” Merlin reasoned, mostly calmly. Eggsy sucked in a sharp breath, his heart sank, Merlin was right. A flash of panic had him turning to leave again. “Oi! You might as well stay here. I'd like a few samples.” Merlin distracted now quickly.

Eggsy sighed and nodded weakly before moving back to the bald man's side. “Watcha want?” He asked quietly. 

“Blood, saliva, tissue sample maybe… If we really want to know more about this mutation i'll need a urine and semen sample as well.” Merlin said, far to casually.”

“Wha?” Eggsy's eyes went wide. “My piss? Semen?” He shook his head quickly. “Since you know i'm technically 'dead' probably the rest of my body is as well. You don't need a blood semen sample!”

“Eggsy.”

“ Yea… Not happenin Merlin...”

“Bors!” 

“Fuck it.”

In the other room Roxy was frowning over what she was reading. Her continued hacking had gotten her files on the Russian project. Many of the newly turned never got controlled and had to be put down. She settled back, frowning some and rubbing his face. They had a few ideas at this time, the Russians. The process was too new, but there was something to be said for those who had found a partner to feed from. She knew Eggsy wasn't keen on the idea. It might be their best bet though. She frowned at the commotion in the adjoining room. She got up and moved to peek in curiously.

“Eggsy? Merlin?” She interrupted quietly, studying them both. It was only a moment before Harry's sleepy voice came through the com. 

“What the bloody hell is going on?” He demanded, a slight less composed than he normally would be.

Eggsy looked up at Roxy's voice and Merlin turned towards her as well. “Lancelot...”

Eggsy just pursed his lips and then moved to go past her and leave the lab properly. The cravings upset him, because he didn't get what he wanted. Merlin's stupid demands didn't help how he felt either. God he felt emotionally and mentally unstable. He wondered if everything would be heightened now, since he had been turned into this… Monster. He was tired of this crap already. He wanted to go home, drink a few shots and sleep it off, like he did most missions.

Roxy straightened herself up a bit. “Sir, I've been doing some research on what the Russians have been doing with the… altered.” She moved in quietly, then stood straight, taking a breath. “There has been trouble with many of the subjects. They often don't get control and have to be killed..” She glanced after Eggsy. “I almost think they did this to him on purpose.”

Eggsy hurried back to the room where this had all started. The room where Harry was sleeping. Or at least he thought Harry was still asleep. He slipped into the room and startled a bit at the sight of Harry sitting upright in bed, his glasses on. Eggsy closed his mouth and swallowed, he hadn't meant to wake Harry with his yelling. “Hey….” He said softly as he closed the door behind him. 

“Is everything all right now Eggsy?” Harry asked. He shifted a bit and took a breath. He just wanted to be home, in his own bed.

“Just Merlin bein a tosser.” Eggsy tried to say off hand. He could handle this. He had control. He was going to have control. 

“I see. He can do that.” Harry chuckled softly and then moved to get up slowly. Eggsy cleared his throat and looked to the side. He wasn't sure that Harry should get up. He wanted to protest. Harry shook his head and quietly moved to get his jacket.

“I think I want our bed.” The older man said quietly. Eggsy swallowed. Harry kept saying things like that. Why couldn't he remember more of them? There was, obviously a them with the way Harry kept speaking.

“Y..yeah?” He said quietly. 

“yes, I think rest at home would do us both good.” Once he looked put together Harry moved to leave, only to be stopped by Merlin in the doorway. “We're going home Merlin...”

“Harry I don't know that it's advisable.” Merlin started to protest.

“I can handle this, Eggsy can too. We're going home. You can have your blood samples in a day or two.” Harry insisted, they just stared at each other for a few moments, it made Eggsy a bit uncomfortable. 

“I want him back here for another blood draw in twelve hours.” Merlin said finally. Harry gave him a nod and moved past his old friend. Merlin moved aside for both of them. He didn't like letting them go, but they had no obvious reason to keep them. Eggsy followed Harry quickly, not surprised when the man made his way to the tube quickly so they could ride back to the shop.

Their trip was mostly quiet. Harry wasn't any more inclined to talk that Eggsy. Though the young man found himself watching the older one closely. He couldn't seem to resist eyeing his neck. Harry really had tasted good. He tried to brush the thought away, and savor the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy is now a full vampire! Their adventure continues next week.


	4. Loss of Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eggsy's changes progress, and a bond is formed which could affect everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence in this chapter. You've been warned.

Chapter Four

The house was quiet. Harry had hung up his umbrella, and moved to change into something more comfortable. Eggsy found himself prowling the house, ending up in the office pouring himself a drink. Liquor would help. It was the best alternative he could come up with for his thirst. He could hear Harry getting settled down in the next room. He quietly padded in there, taking a swallow from his glass.

“Eggsy you should try to come and sleep too.” Harry said, putting his glasses aside, he was wrapped in his robe, familiar soft pyjama's on his body. Eggsy smiled and moved quietly to to get out his own sized clothing and change. Finally able to rid himself of the bloody clothing he had been wearing. His glasses settled on the bedside stand as he changed. He could sense that Harry was watching him. Slowly he settled himself on the bed, looking at the other man. 

“Eggsy, do you remember… that I love you?” Harry said very quietly now.

“...I don't know.” Eggsy responded quietly. He then shifted and then licked his lips. He knew his blood was doing some healing, Merlin had said that much. He carefully shifted some. “I think you should have some of my blood. I think it… Might help you.”

“Eggsy?”

“Just trust me on this?” The boy shifted to find something sharp, a pocket knife that looked familiar. He'd nicked it off of Merlin. He took a breath and looked at Harry. “Just a little bit. Yeah?” He quickly cut into his arm. Not very much, but enough that blood trickled out. He took a breath then quietly offered his arm. It was intimate, he knew, but, Harry had all but said they were in a relationship. That was good enough. It took a moment for Harry to react. When th older man leaned in and lapped lightly at the blood, a jolt of heat rocketed through Eggsy at the sight. Harry pulled back though quickly and swallowed what little blood was in his mouth. It was a weird sensation for Harry, swallowing Eggsy's blood like this. 

“Right then.” Eggsy muttered and looked down at the cut, already healing. Harry smiled a little quietly and settled back, there was something there, between them now, a sensation almost of knowing.

“I think you need to rest.” Harry said gently. “If you wish I'll go to the other bedroom.”

“Nah.. it's fine.” Eggsy shook his head and then settled back. He didn't really feel tired. But Harry was, and Harry needed to sleep. He knew the other man wasn't going to relax until he, at least pretended to do the same. Harry seemed to relax beside him, and soon he could sense a slowing of breathing, a steadying of his heartbeat. When he was sure the older man was asleep, he got himself up. Quietly moving to wander back around the house. He grabbed his glasses and slid them on absently before wandering out to get a new drink. It was ingrained habit to put them on. He found the liquor once more in the office and poured another glass. With the glass in hand, he stopped to look at the newspaper headlines lining the room. He sipped the drink and just considered them, it was relaxing. Sensing Harry sleep in the other room, looking at the familiar headlines.

The sharp noise that rang from his mobile startled him, he tapped his glasses briefly then froze as the tone changed, the glass in his hand fell to the ground. His eyes dilated abruptly his eyes turning red, fangs pushing out of his gums almost instantly. He growled softly, his nose twitching. Movement in the next room, his nose twitched. Something alive, fresh. Prey. Then the words rang into his ear, guttural Russian, giving him orders. Telling him to kill Galahad. 

Harry had startled awake at the sound of the glass breaking. “Eggsy?” He called out. But there was no response. He moved to get up slowly, pulling his spare gun from the bedside stand. He slid his glasses onto his face automatically before he moved to inch out of the room. He startled at the sight of Eggsy coming towards him. “Eggsy...”

A snarl met his voice. Not Eggsy. The red eyes flashed towards him, the strange noise still coming from Eggsy's mobile, garbled Russian, telling the young vampire to hunt, to attack, feed, kill, become strong. Harry had only a moment before Eggsy lunged, He tried to shoot him, He knew he had to, he didn't want to. Eggsy tackled him to the floor, snarling. He bit into his neck savagely. Harry swore and tried to grasp at him, shuddering as he felt the boy starting to feed, sucking eagerly, fast. Eggsy had twisted one of Harry's arms around in the tackle, the pain told him it was broken. He turned the gun against Eggsy's back. His eyes closing as he felt the blood draining for the second time. Then he pulled the trigger. This hurt even more than being bitten. He felt the bullet tear into himself as Eggsy yanked back, a wild snarl leaving him. Harry gasped and tried to sit up, reaching to tap on his own glasses now. He had to call Merlin. 

Eggsy was grasping his stomach but snarling again. He had a mission, he'd failed. He needed to kill this man, to feed more. Pain tore through him, making his body cry out, he was healing already though. He moved to get up, ignoring the blood from his stomach, instead he licked at his lips. Harry's blood was on his chin, intoxicating. He snarled as he saw Harry manage to get up, the older man ignoring the blood that blossomed from his side. Harry pressed his hand to his side and grabbed for his glasses now. He pressed the button to call directly to Merlin. 

“Harry? Something wrong?” Merlin answered quickly. He rarely heard from the man when he was off duty, and never through his glasses. It had to be an emergency.

“Something's wrong with Eggsy. We need help now.” Harry managed, he sank back down, staring at Eggsy. He could tell the boy wasn't there, his boy wasn't there. “He's gone mad….”

Merlin brought up the feed from Harry's glasses quickly, staring at what he saw. “Good lord...” There was so much blood, on Eggsy, on the floor. “Harry are you okay?” He asked, hearing his rapid breath and noticing what his vitals looked like when he brought them up on the screen.

“Between the fresh bite and the fact that the bullet went through him and into me?” Harry stated with eerie calm. “I've got a broken arm… been worse.” Harry managed to joke. He shifted some and carefully raised his gun again with his good hand now.

“I'll send a Team...” Merlin sighed, obviously worried. “Keep a close eye on the…. Vampire.” Harry had been right, he could see it in Eggsy's eyes, Eggsy was gone.

“I am, trust me.” Harry murmured quietly. He shifted some awkwardly. He wanted badly to just sag against the wall and close his eyes, but he knew it was a bad idea. “Send them fast, please… He's healing all ready.”

“Harry… are you bleeding? How bad is it?” Merlin fired out the orders before he could confirm the status of his friend. “Hold on, they're on their way, 8 minutes.” He promised. He watched as Harry's vitals shifted some, his breathing was more ragged than it should be. The man was hurting. “Harry listen to me. Shoot him again if you have to. Once you get here, I'll give you a shot Eggsy's blood, all right Mate?”

“Of course I'm bleeding.” Harry grunted and then sighed. “of course, I'll do what I must. I shot him twice already Merlin… God...” He stared at Eggsy, afraid that the Vampire who had taken over his lover was going to attack again. He wanted Eggsy to be okay, needed him to be. “Something is controlling him, I'm sure of it.” He said quietly. The strange noise from his mobile. Eggsy was trying to get up now. He didn't have enough strength and dropped back down. He'd lost a lot of blood, even for someone who was technically dead. He bared his teeth at Harry and growled.

“Harry that is not Eggsy.” Merlin reminded sharply. “Do what you have to do, stay safe. My men will be with you in a couple of minutes, save your energy.”

“It IS him Merlin. He just… isn't himself.” Harry insisted softly in protest. He sighed. “He's… not coming at me. But I'll shoot again if I have to.” he said softly. 

“Exactly Harry, he's something else but himself.” Merlin sighed and adjusted his own glasses a moment. “God he's acting like a wild animal.” He muttered. “Three more minutes before our team barges into your home Harry. Let me explain what's going to happen. They'll stun Eggsy and capture him while we get you safe into the Med Bay here at HQ. I'll treat you, while Eggsy is going to be locked up in the East wing of the complex.” Eggsy was still fighting somewhat, growling lowly. By the time Merlin finished talking Eggsy had managed to get unsteadily to his feet. The bleeding in his stomach had stopped. In a way he had his strength back. Harry bit his lip and raised the gun, training it on him again. 

“Eggsy, don't make me have to shoot you again, Please.” Harry begged quietly. The young man's breathing was trembling, though he managed to glare menacingly down at Harry now as he tired to straighten. His expression was death, there was drool coming from the corner of his mouth. He was so hungry, so very hungry and this delicious smelling man was in front of him. He didn't even react to Harry's words, only baring his fangs as the gun was aimed at him again. He took a step back. He knew that object hurt. But he was hungry, he wanted more of that delicious blood.

“Harry….” Merlin breathed softly into the earpiece, then shook his head. He didn't like this sight one bit. “Just a couple more minutes.

“I'm holding Merlin.” Harry breathed, he took a shaky breath himself. “Eggsy.. Do you understand me? Or not?” he was so confused by the behavior of the young man. He could see Eggsy wasn't there still, but he had stepped back. There was something there, something between them, boy and man. A bond? Eggsy could feel it, Harry could feel it. Eggsy startled at the noise outside and then twisted as three men burst into the room, special darts flying in his direction. They hit, and Eggsy's body sagged beyond his control. His eyes rolled back in his head as he passed out. The dose Merlin had authorized would have put an elephant to sleep. 

Harry slumped somewhat, feeling woozy as it took effect. He didn't know why. It was odd. He had no reason to be this tired. “God...” He murmured softly. 

“Harry it's okay now. Hold on. We're taking you to medical now. You'll be all right. I'm waiting for you when you arrive.” Merlin instructed. Harry nodded almost absently, he could see the agents surrounding Eggsy, cuffing his wrists, taping his mouth shut so the fangs couldn't hurt anyone.

“Right, I'll be there.” Harry managed to grunt in response. He watched them, feeling so woozy and wrong as someone moved to help him up. “Don't be too hard on him..?” He asked quietly. 

“I wouldn't dare Harry.” Merlin said, a smile touched his lips as he moved to hang up and put his own glasses down. He pinched the corner of his eyes and sighed. Just when things were starting to get a bit better. He couldn't help thinking this.

Harry was brought to medical, Merlin and Roxy both met with him. Checked him over. Roxy was examining both Harry and Eggsy's vitals now, comparing them some. Merlin shook his head over the data. It was a bit odd looking. Almost seemed to run in concert with each other. 

“I don't understand what happened to him. I didn't sense anything being wrong.” Harry said sleepily. 

“...I think there might be a bond between you two now.” Roxy said quietly. “Whatever turned him…. Well it's not effecting you.” She said quietly. “If only we could get Eggsy back to himself, maybe he could explain what happened.”

“I've a recording of the noise from Eggsy's glasses as well as yours.” Merlin said. “It was a noise so highly pitched that human's can't really hear it.” He grabbed a bit of Eggsy's blood left from their first samples. He moved over to Harry to check on the set of his broken arm. “Let's see how fast Eggsy's super blood will heal your arm.”

“Noise? What Noise?” Harry frowned but then sighed and reached out to take the vial. “Give it and I'll drink it. He said quietly. I suppose it'll work like his own...” He accepted the vial and then took a drink of it, nose wrinkling, it didn't taste the same as it had earlier when Eggsy had cut himself.

“If you have a bond, sharing blood will make it stronger.” Roxy said quietly. It was in the books anyway. She had a feeling she wasn't so wrong. 

“There was noise coming from Eggsy's mobile. When it activated, the messages were in Russian. They know of us apparently. I have a feeling they're trying to infiltrate the agency and turned Eggsy for this very reason. We have to make sure it will never happen again.” Merlin said quietly. He held out a box for Harry. “I developed these just in case.” Harry accepted the case and peeked in it, a few gun clips, they contained silver bullets. He ran a finger over them and looked away. “I don't want to do that...”

“None of us do.” Roxy said with a shake of her head. “But we might have to Harry. We can't ignore what a risk he is.”

“It won't kill him, but it'll hurt him. And it'll prevent him from healing. As long as you don't aim for the heart, it's fine.” Merlin said with a nod. “Eggsy is safe now, where he won't hurt others. Perhaps in time he'll snap back to himself. Now all we can do is wait.”

Harry sighed and nodded quietly. He put the silver bullets to the side of the table. “I want to see him, can I?” He was already feeling a good deal better. The blood working wonders on his injuries.

Merlin hesitated, then shared a glance with Roxy. It was only for a moment. “All right, but let me warn you, that the sight won't be pleasant.” Harry had healed significantly from the small dose of Eggsy's blood. It was a medical miracle. He didn't stop Harry from getting up though and he moved to show the man to where the vampire was being kept.

Eggsy's had woken up some already while he was being moved to his prison cell. When he fully woke, he realized he was sitting on a cold concrete floor, hands cuffed behind his back and his mouth covered with silver tape, probably to prevent him from biting if he had the intention to. Eggsy opened his blood red hungry and angry eyes, glancing around the bright room. at least they'd given him a new shirt and a pair of pants… It took a while until Eggsy was properly awake and on his feet, pacing around the cell like a caged animal, occasionally kicking the glass barrier with a growl. He couldn't punch it like he wanted to with his hands bound. He was craving, the scent of Harry's blood still in his nose. Nobody came, for what seemed like ages. Because of this Eggsy settled himself against the wall, his chin rested against his chest, eyes closed. His hands were starting to go numb behind his back. At least it was quiet here. That was calming. His mind was blank, he didn't think or feel anyone else. All he knew was attack, feed, kill. The hunger increased, the beast crawling back into a small dark corner of his mind. 

Harry followed quietly to where they'd locked Eggsy up. It was just a glass cell really. He bit his lip slightly as Eggsy came into his view. He looked terrible, like a feral animal. “Oh Eggsy...” he said softly. Eggsy was paler than ever now, but at least he was completely healed. His hair was a mess, his face stained with blood, Harry's blood. His hands clenched into fists behind his back once the older man stood in front of the glass. Eggsy turned his head to look at him for a second and he let out a growling whine before closing his eyes and resting his chin against his chest again. Harry swallowed, he felt like he could sense how thirsty the young man was. 

Merlin rested a hand on Harry's shoulder and gave a soft squeeze. “We'll find a way to get him back Harry. Perhaps it's just a matter of time.” Right now their plan was to weaken the monster and try to get his humanity back that way. Feeding him wouldn't be a good idea just now. 

Harry sighed heavily. “I hope so.” He said quietly, then he shifted. “Eggsy, Just remember… I'm here, and I love you. No matter what. No matter what we may have to do.” He touched the glass very lightly but then made himself step back. “How long do you think this is going to take?”

“I'm not sure, a day or two? When he weakens a bit more. I have a feeling the only one able to help him is you.” Merlin said. He glanced at Roxy. She'd mentioned a possible bond. He wanted more of an explanation. Through the glass the vampire let out a heavy sigh. The soft words seemed to soothe him, though he didn't appear to understand. Perhaps it was this bond, the fact that Harry was closer helped him. Harry nodded at his words and looked at Eggsy again. Roxy moved up closer to the cell and the men now.

“I think you two are sharing a proper bond now. From sharing blood.” She said quietly. “If so, it allows him to respond to you differently than he would to myself or Merlin, or anyone else.” Roxy looked in at Eggsy now. “I think it's the only reason you survived whatever it was that turned him like this.”

“I agree. If Eggsy really wanted to kill you, he would have done it. He's got the strength of 20 athletic men. He's made to fight, to kill… and I don't think Eggsy's fully aware of what he's capable of yet. He's only been like this a few days.” Merlin added quietly. 

“I know, I just hate seeing him like this. I want to make him okay, safe.” Harry said with a quiet sigh. 

“We all do Harry, You're not alone in this.” Roxy agreed quietly.

Merlin reached out and patted Harry's shoulder. “We'll fix him.”

Harry nodded quietly and looked in at Eggsy, he licked his his briefly, then sighed. “Should I stay here perhaps?” He asked quietly.

“It can't hurt, You're not in danger with the glass between you.” Roxy said now. 

Eggsy glanced up at the people on the other side of the glass. He couldn't really hear them, but it seemed he was the topic of discussion. He huffed hard through his nose, then swallowed. His throat was dry and aching, his skin felt cooler, and he didn't see it, but he was visibly getting more pale. He could see the older man stayed outside, watching him after the others left. 

It was some hours before Eggsy moved, he pretended to sleep, but he wasn't. He couldn't. His arms ached and the vampire let out a soft whine after some time, getting really hungry now. He carefully got to his feet, fighting against the cuffs, trying to break them but he didn't succeed. He was too weak, or perhaps the metal was too strong. He cocked his head back against the wall in defeat before meeting Harry's gaze. The man was in a chair now, and he had the remains of a meal next to him. “Hello love… I'm sorry about all this.”

Eggsy's eyes narrowed now, then he glanced away at the floor. He let his body slide down the wall so he was sitting, the metal of the cuffs scratching the wall some. More hours passed and it seemed that the man outside his cell wasn't going to leave at all. They sat together in silence, occasionally Harry spoke. “Come back to me Eggsy” He murmured. Eggsy's fingers twitched uncontrollably for a moment. Weakness overwhelmed him and he sagged against the wall, letting out a heavy sigh through his nose. The beast realized that they were going to starve him until he was so weak that he couldn't stay in control. Sooner or later humanity would take over again.

“...Eggsy, please… I miss you.” Harry sighed quietly. Though nothing seemed to get through to the lad. Merlin came back in, after several hours had passed.

“Harry, are you alright? You should go back to your quarters and get some sleep. I'll monitor Eggsy over night.” Merlin yawned briefly but then looked magically far to awake. “Will you do that for me Harry? Get some rest?”

Harry sighed quietly at the question. He was tired, exhausted even. He shifted, but logic won over and he nodded quietly. “Fine.” he agreed quietly “I will but only because sitting here seems to do nothing. “Please get me if he reacts? Or if I'm needed for any reason.”

“Of course Harry.” Merlin promised. He held his hand out to help Harry to his feet. The other man accepted the help quietly. “Let me get you some painkillers for your arm before you go to sleep. It should be healed by morning, since you had that fix of Eggsy's blood.” Merlin didn't tell him that he'd been trying to make special medicine from the samples, that would speed healing. He'd bring it up later if it was successful. It would be exclusive to Kingsman. 

“I hope you are correct, it aches fiercely.” Harry agreed quietly, glad for the help up. He was healed otherwise but his arm was still aching, healing slower. He headed quietly to his assigned resting room so he could lay down. It wouldn't be easy sleeping like this, worried about Eggsy, but his body was exhausted and he knew he needed to try. 

“When this is over, you'd better keep those silver bullets I gave you close mate.” Merlin mused as he helped Harry along. Even going so far as to help him undress some and get into bed. “I'll be in the labs, continuing my research, and I'll keep an eye on Eggsy. All right? Call me if you need anything.”

Harry nodded to the instructions. Eggsy would not likely escape his cell, and Merlin had plenty to do. “Call me if I am needed” He reminded tiredly. He let his eyes close easily now, his body relaxing even if his mind still ticked. Eventually, even he dropped off however. Mind giving in to his exhaustion.


	5. Over one hurdle, to another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy gets himself back, but then Harry gets sent away.

Chapter 5

The night passed slowly for Eggsy. He was getting hungrier by the hour. He didn't know it, but soon it had been 20 hours since he'd fed on Harry. Harry had slept while he grew weaker, and somewhat more feral. By morning, Eggsy was laying on his side against the wall. His arms sore and stiff from the cuffs and position. Harry however was feeling much better than he had when he'd fallen asleep. He flexed his now healed arm slowly and got up, grabbed his glasses to slide them into place and tapped the call button. “Merlin? Any update on Eggsy?” He asked as he finished dressing and slipped out to head for the holding cell. 

“Good morning Harry, feeling better?” Merlin's voice betrayed it's exhaustion. The man hadn't slept. “No Harry...” he responded to his question. “He's still the same, and getting weaker. Perhaps you can get to him this time. Perhaps he will hear you. We need his humanity switched back on, otherwise he's going to starve.”

“I know. I'm going there now. You sound exhausted old friend. Go get some rest. I am certain Roxy can handle things in there for a few hours.” Harry quietly headed on now, Eggsy needed him, even if the beast inside of him didn't realize it. He wanted the lad to be all right. The weak vampire didn't even move when he entered the room. He just lay still on the cold, sterile, white floor. His breathing was slow, shallow. He hardly looked alive like this. His skin was so pale, dark circles under his eyes. Harry took a slow breath and reached out to touch the glass. He wanted to go in there, to be with Eggsy, but he wasn't sure of how safe that would be. “Eggsy? Love?”

Eggsy let his eyes open just a little. The light in the room was to bright for him. He was exhausted and starved. Why did that voice keep talking to him? After all he'd done to the other man. Why hadn't he been killed? His masters would be so disappointed when they found out that Harry Hart was still alive. He didn't know how he knew that, he just did. He slowly looked at the other man with half lidded red eyes. Harry moved to shift closer. “Eggsy, I miss you. I need you back in my life” He said quietly, letting his fingers stroke the glass now. “I wish I could come in there with you but I'm afraid you might try to hurt me.”

That earned him a whine that was sort of a growl. Then Eggsy closed his eyes again, his eye lids felt far to heavy. He needed sleep, but he couldn't' sleep. He'd never sleep again he didn't think. Harry sighed quietly and then moved towards a small opening, meant probably for passing food. He stuck his hand into it. “Eggsy?” The Vampire twitched, he could smell the man, Harry. He smelled so good. His eyes opened and he looked up at him. “It's okay” Harry murmured and smiled a little. “It's just me.”

Eggsy blinked, the corner of his mouth twitched under the tape. He was no threat to Harry, not like this. He couldn't move, or bite. A sigh escaped Harry. “Come here?” Eggsy simply curled up a little more. He was to weak to try to move. He was so thirsty, and the man smelled far to good. At this point he wasn't angry, he didn't want to kill him. He just wanted to give up. He needed food. Harry frowned at the response. He pulled his hand from the box and moved to the door to let himself in. If Eggsy hadn't much reacted to his scent… maybe. He hoped anyway. Eggsy started to growl at the movement. He couldn't attack but perhaps it would warn Harry off. 

Harry steeled himself, he had the gun with the silver bullets in his pocket. He moved into the cell, watching Eggsy closely as he did. He moved over to the young man and knelt carefully. He reached out to stroke a pale, and cold cheek. “Relax Eggsy. I won't hurt you as long as you have control of yourself.” Eggsy actually couldn't help flinching somewhat at the touch. He glared at the man, though he didn't pull back more. The touch was gentle and hot, in a way it felt good. Harry continued to stroke his cheek with his fingers. “Eggsy, I know you're in there. I need you back badly love.”

For a few moments, Eggsy simply blinked slowly at him. He couldn't do anything else, even if he wanted too. He wasn't sure he did.

“Harry!” Merlin's voice broke in through the comm. “Are you out of your mind!?”

Harry sighed and glanced up at nothing for a moment. “No, I'm not. He needs this.” He responded quietly but firmly. He then looked down and leaned in, pressing a kiss to Eggsy's forehead. “I love you still” He murmured softly. The creature that was Eggsy swallowed hard. He felt something hot in his gut, a spreading warmth. With a blink, his eyes started to change back to normal, and dropped to half closed, a whimper leaving him as his whole body went limp. Whatever had been controlling him seemed to leave his body and he trembled. “mmhh”

Harry blinked and then kissed his forehead again and reached up to take the silver laced tape off of Eggsy's mouth. The boy panted softly, his eyes closed as the tape was removed. He felt a jolt of guilt. What had he done?! He could remember what had happened. The urge to kill Harry hurt, rip him to shreds, drain him. He started to shake somewhat. “Oh god, oh my god. Harry, I'm, I'm ...ss..so sorry.” he managed. Harry's hand was on his cheek again, holding his face.

“It's okay, I'm alright and so are you. God it took forever to get you back though.” Harry sighed and leaned in to let their foreheads rest together for a moment. “We'll feed you in a bit, bags though. They don't want anything to happen to you.”

“God Harry, Lancelot and I are on our way. Thank god he's back.” Merlin's voice rang out then the connection between them was terminated.

Tears began to build up in Eggsy's eyes. “Please get away from me.” He muttered, there was a tremor in his voice. God he'd been a fucking monster. He couldn't even trust himself, his own body or mind. He had wanted to kill the one thing he loved the most. The thought made him feel sick. “I'm.. I'm….” He trailed off, afraid.

Harry shook his head automatically. “No, I won't abandon you Eggsy. You're far too important to me.” He gently kissed him briefly on the lips. Just for a moment, and then shifted to hold him close. “Arms stiff?” He fiddled one hand on the cuffs, wishing he had the key on him. The moment Harry kissed him Eggsy started to cry. He felt horrible. It had broken him being a prisoner in his own body while the vampire took control. He snorted and then nodded.

“I'm sure they'll let you go soon. We'll give you a bath for the muscles.” He promised with a soft smile. He cuddled Eggsy gently close now. Glancing up when Roxy slipped in ahead of Merlin. She wanted to see how their interaction was now, how it changed.

“Oh thank goodness...” She said quietly as she saw that Eggsy was awake and alive. Merlin moved past her to kneel down next to them, producing the key for the cuffs.

“Welcome back Eggsy.” Merlin murmured, he'd been worried that they'd lost the lad to the creature somehow. He unfastened the cuffs quickly, though he saw the boy wisely didn't try to move his arms just yet. Harry gave Merlin a grateful smile and then shifted to cradle Eggsy a bit more comfortably, his hands sliding very gently to ease the lad's arms into a better position to improve the blood flow. Roxy slipped over to a small fridge and moved to get a blood pack out. She moved back to the cell in moments. 

“I think with three of us here and armed, it's safe enough.” She offered. Eggsy's eyes locked on the blood bag almost immediately. 

“Don't, making me change again.” he pleaded, he managed to look up at Roxy, fear in his eyes. He didn't want to lose himself again, he didn't want to change again. “I don't know what happened.”

“I'm pretty sure you can drink it like Harry did yours.” She suggested. “Want to try? I'll stick a straw in it, just like a juice pack.”

Harry's hand rubbed his side gently, supportively. “You do need to eat.” He murmured quietly. The lad hesitated against him. He didn't feel in control of himself right now. But if he was honest with himself, he was freaking starving.

“All right.” He nodded and he slowly, stiffly raised a hand to wipe his tears from his face. Oh his arms ached badly. Roxy carefully opened the pack up and stuck a straw in it with a little grin. She'd had an idea this might be the best way. She handed the pack over to Harry who then offered it to him carefully.

“Slow sips” He encouraged quietly. Eggsy looked up at Harry then back at the straw. He carefully wrapped his lips around the end and began to suck on it. His eyes fluttered closed as the taste hit his tongue. It wasn't as good as Harry, but it was good, a soft hum left him as he swallowed. Harry kissed his forehead, and held the bag for him, letting him take whatever time he wanted. Roxy made some mental notes of what she could see now. 

“Welcome back Eggsy.” She grinned softly at him. “We were getting pretty worried.”

“What the fuck happened to me Rox? Merlin?” He asked quietly as he let the bag drop some. He was to weak to even turn properly while he drank. He knew somehow that wasn't good for him, but at least he was getting some nourishment. “God Harry, I'm so sorry.” he mumbled then he pushed the bag away a bit more and shuddered. “I was not in control.”

Harry sighed but he didn't force it, letting the pack drop some. He kissed Eggsy's temple gently.

“They called your phone.” Roxy responded after a moment. “I think Harry might have been the ultimate target. But there was a, frequency. It took us a bit to isolate it on Harry's cameras.”

“They? Who are 'they'? The Russians?” Eggsy straightened up some now, but didn't pull away from Harry. “Fuck!” He'd been a danger to the entire agency and he still was. He wasn't able to control himself. “Hah...” He breathed, gasped really, pressing a hand against his stomach as he felt a pain. He shifted to lift his shirt and stared at the big healing bullet hole. He swallowed. Harry had done that, he'd shot him. Eggsy had deserved it too. The man had been defending himself. It's not that he wouldn't heal, but it made him realize how serious this was. 

Merlin looked at Harry then made a faint face and sighed. “The Signal was indeed from Russian. Though we are not able to hear it, it seems it's only effective on you.” He said quietly. Eggsy huffed a bit. Did this mean he couldn't be with Harry any more? Not as long as he was a danger? Perhaps he should stay here, locked up. Harry sighed as well and then held up the blood bag.

“Finish it.” He said quietly, focused on his Eggsy now. Worried about the lad.

“We have considered our next step carefully.” Roxy offered up now. “We don't have any desire to lose you, Harry has been properly armed now, we know we can't stop them from trying it again but we will try. They called on your mobile, but your glasses are secure. So I think you should give it up for now.”

“Was this their intention from the start? Is that what you're saying Rox? That they fuckin know about Kingsman?” He sighed and accepted the blood bag from Harry. He finished the bag off, managing not to wince. Now that he had energy, the bagged blood tasted terrible, hollow even. He gulped down several swallows before pushing it away. “I don't want it.” He growled. He'd give up his phone. Though he didn't like it. “They'll find another way.” he murmured, really to himself. He knew the Russians weren't done with him, or Kingsman yet.

“We are tracking them.” Harry said as he put down the bag. There was still some blood in it. Roxy nodded in agreement to Harry's statement.

“We're hoping to figure out who is heading this in the next twenty-four hours or so. We're going to take them down.” She confirmed. Eggsy licked his lips now. He took a deep breath and carefully tried to stand. The blood had a quick effect on his system. It had helped more than he thought. He steadied himself on his feet, looking at Harry and then flushing just a little before he looked away. He felt so guilty.

Once Eggsy had stood, Harry got himself to his own feet. He fixed his jacket slightly. “I'm glad you're moving properly again.” He said then he turned his attention to Roxy. “Do we know anything more?”

“There isn't much to tell yet Harry.” Roxy promised quietly. “We know that they have, many like Eggsy but it's still an experiment. They obviously felt it was enough to cripple us, but we're not going to let it.”

All Eggsy heard was that he as Kingsman's problem now. It had been proven he couldn't function like this. While he thought he was getting better control, the phone call had shown otherwise. Perhaps it would have been better if the toxin had killed him. He shook that thought off and ran a hand through his messy hair. He wasn't even really listening to the conversation. Merlin watched him brood. He wondered if it would be better to kill him here, away from Harry. Harry had been through so much already. Eggsy noticed his look. 

“Can we use him against them?” Harry asked her now, she'd been doing her work it seemed.

“We don't know really.' She admitted, then glanced at the other two. Harry glanced over as well. He didn't want to be away from Eggsy but he could see that they were thinking of something else. 

“Merlin...”

“It's okay 'arry.” Eggsy swallowed and then nodded. “I understand.” His own friends didn't even trust him any more. He kept his eyes on Merlin, who was typing some things into his tablet now. Harry let himself frown.

“I don't like it. I don't want to be away from him.” Harry voiced quietly. 

“He has to be able to function without you, and we need to know more. We might not be able to send him when we go after him.” Roxy said now, deterring Harry's protest now. She had already started running scenarios on the simulator. Merlin knew what she was doing and had agreed to it. Eggsy knew she was right as well. They were to attached to each other. Too much blood had been exchanged. They had a stronger bond now. To strong perhaps. He could feel it between them. The thought alone made him feel uncomfortable. Harry wasn't helping, Roxy was right. They had to be able to stand alone if needed. He didn't even trust himself any more.

Monsters, after all, should be locked up right?

“We're keeping him here. At least for a few days.” Merlin said sternly. “Sorry Harry.” He didn't say it but the other man knew that it was intentional that they wanted to keep them apart. Harry let his displeasure show on his face. It was even more frustrating that Merlin seemed to want him to stay away.

“Merlin.”

“Harry please. We'll keep him safe” Roxy interrupted. She watched the older man. She was observing all the changes for her notes and it was more than obvious now that Harry was pretty much enthralled to Eggsy. That might not be good if this event happened again. Eggsy wanted to scoff at the statements. 'Keep him safe' that read more like 'locked away where he couldn't hurt anyone or himself.' He agreed silently that it was for the best. But he felt the discomfort, Harry's hurt right now as he realized he was going to have to leave the young man here. The bond between them. It was strong. There was something else there, something delusional, that it was all in their minds. Eggsy let his eyes close and took a deep breath. 

“It's just for a few days. Meanwhile, I'd like to brief you for your new mission in Ireland.” Merlin said to Harry. He wanted to keep Galahad busy. It was not a dangerous mission but it did require Harry's skills. He'd be fine. Eggsy's lips parted at the words. So they were sending Harry away from him as well? Harry obviously didn't like it, but he leaned in to kiss Eggsy's cheek, propriety be damned. Most of Kingsman had figured out how close they were.

“Fine” He agreed as he straightened. “Let's get on with it then.”

“I'll stay with Eggsy a bit longer.” Roxy promised, patting her hip briefly. “I'll be safe.”

Eggsy swallowed and pressed his hand to his wound in his stomach. It was starting to to hurt again. Harry moved back from him, tensing. Eggsy wasn't ready for this to happen, but he knew that there was no other option. Perhaps it was for the best. All Eggsy did was look at Harry, holding his eyes for as long as he could. Merlin moved to put his hand on Harry's shoulder. “Let's go Galahad.”

Harry huffed faintly, very reluctant to leave, but soon he allowed Merlin to lead him out properly. He glanced back once more at Eggsy, the wall now separating them. Roxy gave Eggsy a sympathetic look. “It's okay Eggsy. You're healing as expected. Anything you want to tell me? I'm keeping thorough records of all of this.”

“Doesn't feel like I'm healing.” Eggsy grumbled. He felt immediately worse with Harry gone. “No, nothing. I'd like to rest, give me some privacy please?” He watched after Harry and Merlin. Eyes remaining in that direction. Roxy gave a nod and made a quick note before she got up and quietly slipped out to give him his privacy. She keyed the code to secure him inside the cell. She'd been alerted on her tablet when his vitals changed, a direct correlation with Harry's exit from the room.

Eggsy felt sad now, almost depressed even. It felt as if a part of himself was missing now. He was certain it was the bond. He cursed under his breath and moved to get up. Stalking across the room to slam his fist into the glass of the cell. It cracked under the impact. It wasn't supposed to do that, it was heavily armored bullet proof glass. He looked down at his hands. His strength had increased. He was stronger than he remembered. He stepped back and let himself sink down against the wall till he was sitting on the floor again. His eyes closed and he let his head settle back against the wall. Misery swept over him. He hated this feeling.

Roxy headed quietly up to the lab. For some time she monitored Eggsy's changes. She didn't like what she was saw, she knew that Merlin needed time to convince Harry. Roxy forwarded a few alerts to Merlin now, worried about how Eggsy was handling this. They had to separate Eggsy and Harry though. It was not good for them to be so dependent. She knew Eggsy felt like a prisoner. She could see him watching nothing. Suddenly his voice broke through the monitor. “Roxy? I want another bag of blood.” He said quietly, not opening his eyes from how he'd settled. He knew she could hear him. 

“I'll be down in a moment Eggsy. We figured you'd be pretty hungry.” She got up to quietly collect a fresh bag so she could take it down to him. Eggsy didn't move. Waiting quite patiently until she arrived. He got up and moved over to accept the bag from her. She looked worried.

“I'm a burden, ain't I?” He growled softly. “A fuckin monster...” He sighed heavily. He couldn't believe what he'd done. 

“No more than you already were” She gently teased him now. She watched him as he started to feed. “If we can prevent something like that happening again, it'll be fine. We just have to figure out how.” She said quietly. Trying to be supportive. 

“Huh” Eggsy frowned quietly, he nodded and quickly started to open up the bag. He leaned back against the wall and drank down the blood quickly, draining the bag in about 30 seconds. He couldn't believe how much it helped him feel better. “Another?” He pleaded dropping the empty bag. He was so thirsty.

Roxy didn't hesitate to hand over another. He'd been starved after all. “But this is it for now.” She said quietly, settling herself against the wall. “The bond between you two has gotten stronger. Do you sense him? How he feels or anything like that?”

Eggsy looked up at her and reached out for the bag. He took it slow this time, sipping some as he listened to her question. “Yes.” He hummed “The discomfort of him not being here with me is overwhelming.”

“What does it feel like? Can you describe it?” She asked curiously. Eggsy pulled the bag from his mouth and got up, using his slight hight advantage to glare down at her.

“I told you!” he growled a little now. Losing his patience with her. The bond had a bad effect on his mood when his 'significant other' was far away it seemed. He was getting antsier by the minute. “It's getting worse every minute, I don't know if Harry feels the same. Leave me alone now, please.”

“I think he probably does. He's just had more time to learn how to cover up his feelings.” Roxy said soothingly, her expression was worried though. “You need to try to relax.”

“I don't want to feel this.” Eggsy informed her, backing away. “It reminds me of how I felt when I missed my...” He cut himself off and shook his head. Roxy studied him for a few moments.

“I'm sorry.” She said quietly.

“No, it's fine.” he sounded sad now. “Just leave me be now. Please. I need some privacy.” He said quietly. 

“All right, I'm just a call away.” Roxy reminded him. She moved to get up and let herself out. She wondered if he was really going to be okay. Eggsy looked up after her. He tried to smile but it failed. He let his eyes close and listened to his mind starting to race. He opened his eyes and finished off the extra blood bag. It didn't taste as good as the first bag, it definitely didn't taste as good as Harry had. Now he had to wait. He wasn't' going to get Harry for a while, if ever. This would be his 'home' for a few days at least. It was all good for the research, spending his days in prison. Being observed by two pairs of eyes through the cameras in the ceiling. Eggsy wasn't looking forward to it. He was a fucking prisoner. He missed Harry… and his wound was throbbing. He hoped it would finish healing soon. 

Meanwhile Merlin and Harry had returned to Merlin's office proper. He'd moved to pour them both a drink. “Scotch or Brandy?” He offered. 

“Scotch” Harry sighed quietly and moved to sit down in a chair. He let his hair get mused by his fingers. 

Merlin gave Harry a nod and walked over to the small table with all the bottles of booze on it. He even had more alcohol here than in the conference room. "I'm sorry Harry, for all this, but I hope you know it's for the best." Merlin tried and then walked back with two filled glasses. "I might have something to cheer you up a bit." He then smirked and walked over to a small locked silver suitcase. He opened it with a code and then took one of small gold colored cylinders from the case, holding it up for Harry to see. "Tear gas, only this is lethal. Kills a small group of people within minutes." This mission though, would be anything but dangerous. It would just be a distraction for Harry, yet Merlin thought he would might like this new gadget. "Developed it myself. Pretty huh?" He smirked. Harry let out a sigh and accepted the glass. He took a swallow and watched his old friend.

“Interesting.” He agreed quietly. He frowned as he examined the cylinders that Merlin produced. He was used to carrying things that would kill people, this seemed to be a higher quality hand grenade in a way. “What did you base it on?” He reached out to pick one up and examined it closely and carefully. 

"Eggsy's...- a vampire's venom. Highly toxic when inhaled apparently. It won't turn a person though, just kill it within minutes." Merlin smirked. "The only antidote is Eggsy's blood - we think - but we're still running tests that will prove that. We think Eggsy's blood is pretty much the cure for anything...it even defeats some cancers - We're writing medical history here, pity we can't give it the deserved attention.

“That is a combination startling and impressive.” Harry mused quietly and then put the capsule down in favor of a swallow of scotch. “So what the mission really?” He asked now. He needed the distraction.

“You can keep that one.” Merlin winked and pointed at the capsule. “Just for fun.” He then shrugged and sat down at his desk, taking a large gulp. “Kingsman made us quite the alcoholics aye?” He managed to joke, glancing at the amber liquid inside the glass. “Oh yes, Ireland.” he began to explain the mission. An easy one really, Harry was going undercover to interrogate a man called 'the Captain' then come back home once he had the information. Harry hummed and pocketed the capsule after a few moments. It would have to be secreted somewhere for him to carry it. He settled quietly with his scotch and listened to Merlin lay out the mission. He wanted to be with Eggsy. He felt an ache inside of him, it was odd. His eyes drifted in the direction of the cells where the boy was locked up.

“Harry, are you listening?” Merlin asked after a while, as he realized that Harry was staring off into the distance. “You need to go to Arthur and you'll meet your pilot. I'm staying here with Lancelot and Eggsy, observing. I promise to take good care of him.”

Harry jerked briefly and looked up at him. “I… yes, of course. I'll go see him” He finished the drink and fixed his tie briefly. He felt, thin, drawn out. “You're sure I'm up for this Merlin?” he asked quietly. It felt almost wrong in a way. 

“Of course you are. You're Galahad.” Harry murmured and then moved to squeeze his shoulder briefly. “You'll be back in no time.” He assured him.

“Right of course. Please take care of him.” Harry murmured. He gave a smile, put down the glass from his drink and moved to head for Arthur's office.

“Good luck Harry, We'll keep in touch.” Merlin tapped his own glasses as if to remind the other man. Harry sighed and nodded before slipping on out, leaving Merlin alone until Roxy appeared in the office a short time later. She was tapping on her tablet and looking broody. 

“He's a mess” She murmured quietly, glancing around to see that Harry was gone and a bit glad about it.

“I know.” Merlin answered with a sigh. He turned to pull up a few things on his computer display, including the alerts Roxy had originally sent him while he was talking to Harry. “I'm looking at him now. He took the second blood bag, but it's not helping is it?”

“No, His vitals dropped after Harry left.” She sighed quietly. “I mean he's doing better, but it's like an ache.” Roxy brought up her own reports and sent them over to him. “See here, and here.” She pointed out now, moving to show him the specific drops. “The moment Harry left the room.”

“We'll need to wait it out. Perhaps it'll improve over time. What I'm afraid of though, is that it'll get worse.” Merlin hummed quietly, the data was clear. “Harry just left my office to get ready for his trip to Ireland. I could tell there was something going on with him.”

“The bond...” She sighed and frowned. “Could you pull up his vitals from his glasses? I could compare them.” She looked thoughtful for a moment or two, this did appeal to her science studies. She'd always loved anamolies. “He'll be okay on the mission right? Not get hurt?”

“I'll make a straight connection to Harry with your glasses so you can see for yourself. The mission I gave Harry is a piece of cake. He doesn't even have to break anyone's neck for this.” Merlin quickly typed a bit to get the feed switched over for her. Roxy started tapping and moving things around as she listened. “Let's monitor everything from Eggsy for the next few days. See how long he can manage without blood too.”

“Thank you” Roxy mused quietly and then typed a few things into her tablet. There was a visible correlation between Harry's vitals and Eggsy's. Interesting. “Sounds good. I think he'd be agreeable, he knows he's just an experiment for now.” Roxy admitted, it felt very strange, to know someone they were making experiments on. She made another few quick notes. In the cell Eggsy could sense when Harry left the building. He could feel it in his gut. The bruising ache made him tired and he swore some more blood could help. He'd had almost three full pints just in the last day. This was bad.

“Rox, I need some….” he mumbled, not opening his eyes. He hadn't moved for hours. He felt like the blood was the only thing that was going to help him, since he didn't have anything else to distract him. He wanted to feed. 

Roxy sighed quietly at the call over the intercom. She wanted to help him, she really did but she knew they needed to test this. Instead of bringing him blood she made a note on the request and headed back down to the cells. Slipping into the room. “How is my best friend doing hmm?” She asked gently as she approached the glass. Eggsy pulled his knees up to his chest once Roxy appeared. A soft growling whine left him now.

“I don't know, worse. Where did Harry go? When is he coming back? Will he be safe?” He asked quietly, a little desperately. She smiled quietly at that. 

"He went to Ireland, he should be back in a few days. He should be safe too. It's a pretty straight forward mission." She leaned against the glass, not looking at him. "We want to run a few tests on you...."

"Right..." He nodded, looking up at her, but only to face her back leaning against the glass. "What kind of tests? Did Merlin find out how to cure me yet?"

"No, but we want to see how long you can go without feeding, and we've been able to design some weapons based on the venom in your mouth. He's very proud of himself." She hummed quietly, and pulled out something from her pocket to fiddle. "....He thinks we can cure cancer...." She didn't inform him that they were testing how Harry being gone was going to affect him. It was possibly Eggsy already knew that though.

Eggsy got on his feet, and approached the glass, pressing his palm against it where Roxy was standing. That was...great news...he supposed. _You are going to let me suffer from this unsatisfying blood thirst until...what?_ He thought now. "Oh," was all he said. He swallowed, glancing at his feet.

Roxy shifted and turned to look at him quietly, eyes sympathetic. "We just... need to know the extent of what you can or can't do..." She said quietly, eyes searching. "Eggsy I....."

"You're tryinn' to bring back 'that monster'... Even though you both know that I don't want 'it' to take control of me like it did before." He knew that was going to happen when he'd get too hungry, just like the very first time. Good thing was, he couldn't hurt anyone inside here. "Then what?" There was a deep frown on his face, his jaw clenched as his eyes darted over Roxy's face.

"I'm scared for you. For Harry." She sighed quietly, she cared so much about all of them. It's why she helped Merlin with his research. "I don't think we should press you like that, but he's in charge." She admitted. "I wish we could have at least kept Harry here....."

"You didn't answer the question..." Eggsy growled softly. Roxy didn't understand it... she didn't understand this...this feeling. This strong bond. So far he had been amazingly well in control, as long as he'd feed sufficiently. Now his best friends were going to let him starve. His throat tightened. Of course he knew it was part of the experiment he willingly decided to help with It was just that, Eggsy was struggling. He was struggling with himself, with his 'new' self. Struggling with Harry gone. Struggling trying to keep this thing under control. He felt awful.

"I don't know the answer." Roxy said quietly. She shifted some and touched the glass now herself. "Eggsy please, If I knew the answer I'd be able to tell you and you know I would. You're my best friend.' She sighed quietly and then shifted and stepped back. "Maybe I should go....."

" 'lright...Lancelot..." He nodded, biting the inside of his cheek harshly until it bled. He knew from the start Merlin and Roxy had a thing together, science thing or otherwise. He could actually smell how their scents mingled on her skin now, probably Merlin's too if he could smell the man. "I'll be fine, Rox..." He sighed, stepping back himself. Before Roxy could turn around he said another thing, "Promise me I'll be fine?"

She nodded quietly. "I will make sure you are." Roxy promised quietly, holding his gaze for a long moment before she turned to head back to the lab and Merlin. She had to keep herself focused and she knew it. Eggsy sighed and went back to sit down in his corner, taking in these odd uncomfortable feelings he'd been experiencing.

Roxy hurried back to her desk. "Merlin?" She said quietly after checking a few things rapidly, particularly what his vitals did during her visit. She glanced sideways at her mentor, who was much more than that too, but right now she had to think of him as only that.

"Roxanne." Merlin looked up at her once she stepped into the room. He hardly called her Lancelot when they were alone, together. "What did you get from Eggsy so far?" Merlin undid his latex gloves. He'd been doing more tests with Eggsy's samples. Some of them had succeeded and he was pleased with that. 

"He's distressed." She sighed quietly and moved over to him now. "He'll help us, but he wants to know what's going on and I don't blame him. The separation from Harry is likely making him a bit paranoid." Roxy pulled up both sets of vitals quietly on her tablet. "How....what do you intend to do when he reaches his limit?"

"Like expected." Merlin agreed. He pushed himself away from the desk before he got on his feet and pulled off his glasses. "By the time he'll lose control, Harry will be back. We'll have to see if the bond is strong enough to keep Eggsy from attacking Harry. It's not just the vampire taking over, it's still one mind. Eggsy's mind. Eggsy will have to learn how to control himself during those worst times."

She nodded quietly. "I guess... He's scared though, and I think he has right to be. None of us like the loss of control of our...bodies." She sighed quietly and studied the data. "We are doing the right thing right?"

"Of course we are." Merlin offered Roxy a small smile. "We're on a breakthrough. This is part of the experiment and research. Trust me. I am not hurting our friends and best agents meaninglessly. I know it's tough, I feel it too. But it's for the best." He reached out to run a hand through Roxy's hair carefully. "You need some rest, Roxy. You've been working too hard lately."

Listening to him, it did make sense. And she knew he'd never hurt them, not deliberately. She moved into his touch now though quietly. "I just want it all to work out. I want Harry and Eggsy to be okay." After a moment she let herself lean against him, welcoming the warmth of his body. "We've worked so hard to get here and this just seems like it's meant to get in our way."

"I know, love." He sighed, wrapping his arms around the young woman, pulling her carefully into a gentle embrace. "I know. We'll make sure they'll be okay. They don't see how it's helping them now, but in the end they'll understand." He said softly, closing his eyes for a moment. "Now, go home. Relax, take a shower, order some food and go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

She sighed quietly and just leaned on him a bit longer enjoying the warmth of his arms. "And what about you? Who will make sure you eat and rest hmm?" She looked up at him with a little smile. It would hardly be the first time she'd reminded him to take care of himself. "Can monitor him just as well from home you know."

"I need to finish a few more tests. I'll be home with you in a short time, okay? Perhaps I'll be in time to take a bath with you." He smiled. "It'll be okay Roxy. I promise." He told her once more to reassure her.

A little smile stayed on her face. Roxy nodded quietly and leaned up to press a brief kiss to his cheek. "All right, I'll order something for delivery. Promise just a little while longer... please." She then gently removed his arms so she could go. Roxy sighed softly. She did need rest they'd all been on the go almost constantly since Eggsy's return from Russia after all.

Merlin nodded, smiling at her and watching her until she left the lab. He could use some relaxation and quality time with Roxy himself, but there was too much work to do and so little time until Harry would get back.


	6. The Grand Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy and Merlin force Eggsy into transforming, much to their regret.

Chapter Six  
  
The night was long for Eggsy, especially because he couldn't sleep. Something had been stirring in his stomach and the back of his head the entire night though in a way, he was getting used to the discomfort. The next morning he was laying on his side, facing the wall, away from the glass

Roxy had taken herself home and had a nice hot bath. She was much more refreshed come morning and went down to check on Eggsy. She studied how he lay. "Hey you." She said lightly as she loaded up the vitals information from the night before. "How are you feeling?" Merlin had updated her on Harry's mission, reporting that the man had asked after Eggsy twice already.

Eggsy jerked at the sudden voice. He turned to look over his shoulder before slowly getting up. "Rox." His voice croaked a bit. "I suppose you didn't come to bring me breakfast huh?" It was supposed to be a joke, but Eggsy couldn't bring himself to smile. "Do you really need me to tell you how I feel?" He spoke slowly. He supposed her glasses would tell enough about him. Along with the thirst, his mood got worse and there was something wild in his still human eyes.  


"No, you don't really need to answer." Roxy said quietly. "But I figured it was more humane of me to ask." She shrugged quietly, tapping her glasses briefly she nodded with a sigh. "No breakfast, sorry." She gave him a little smile. "Harry asked after you I guess.... He's still in Ireland, making progress though."

  
Eggsy did a few steps towards the glass. "How is he...?" He straightened a bit, the expression on his face softening a bit. "Is he okay? When will he be back?" He asked while scanning Roxy with his eyes. She appeared to be well rested, looked good. She finally had some rest after all those sleepless nights.  


"He's doing fine. He hopes to be back tomorrow or the following day, depends on how today goes." She gave him a little soft smile. "We told him you were still in holding. He understands. He misses you." She wondered if the pull for Harry was different than what Eggsy felt now. She took in his exhaustion, he wasn't doing well, he looked pale, not quite translucent. "outside of food can I get you anything?"

  
Eggsy tried to listen, but he had trouble to. Harry missed him. Just like Eggsy missed Harry. He noticed the look he received from Roxy. She saw Eggsy was not doing well. "Some fresh clothes would be nice..." He answered. "Rox - " He stopped her when she turned to walk away. "It won't be long now... I can feel it and tell. I'm too tired to contain myself." His blood sugar was really low and his stomach was growling.  


"Okay, thank you for telling me Eggsy. I'll get you clothes." She promised, then moved to quietly find a change for him before she could report to Merlin and get distracted. He'd come in far earlier than her. Sometimes she wondered how he functioned and worried about that. She returned after a bit. "Here it's not fancy but it's a change of clothing" She moved to put it into the glass cell.

  
Eggsy waited patiently for Roxy to come back with some clothes. She returned with the things and reached out to hand it over, his nose wrinkled quickly. He sniffed, then shook his head. "It would be better if no one comes inside from now on..." He said softly, almost warning her. It wouldn't be safe and his body and mind were more than alert despite the exhaustion. He pulled on his fresh clothes. A grey t-shirt and some clean black jeans which were just about his size.  
  
"Lancelot, come in. I've been monitoring drastic changes of Eggsy's once you gave him the clothes. He's very very hungry..." Merlin told her through the COMM.

"All right" She nodded quietly. "I'll keep track from the outside now." She blinked some at Merlin's comments and then nodded again. "On my way." She responded to Merlin automatically. "Be careful Eggsy" She moved to go now.

  
Eggsy sat down on the floor with a sigh again, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths, trying to relax. He was going to have to let go sooner or later. A low deep growl left him as he exhaled, clenching his hands into fists. He could feel himself turn and he knew it was of no use fighting against it.  
  
"It's happening..." Merlin muttered, more to himself than to Roxy. She had just slipped into the lab. He quickly made notes. Only 22 hours since his last blood bag...

She moved to his side automatically and looked at the notes and then the monitors. "...the time is shortening isn't it. He can't go as long...." She frowned quietly. "How do we counter that?"

  
"We don't. I think it's the result of Harry not being here. It looks like some sort of primitive instinct I've seen before on wild animals. They simply miss their mate and go wild." Merlin kept his eyes on the screen. "Harry didn't tell me much when I spoke to him a few hours ago. He never was really talkative about his feelings, his relationships."  


"We'll need to monitor them more closely then." Roxy mused quietly. "Has he had many? Harry I mean....." She shifted and moved to add some data to her own compilations now. It was interesting and useful. "I mean Eggsy is young and to be bonded tightly to him might not be good for him.....what do you think?"

  
"I don't know." Merlin shrugged, sighing Harry might be his best friend, but he didn't know that about him. Harry was very good at being a secret agent really. "But if not us...then who knows? How can we not know?" Then he shook his head There was no point in continuing to consider Harry's former love life. "What are you suggesting?"  


Roxy looked thoughtful, considering what he had said. "Just wondered if it could be enhancing the problems." She admitted quietly. She tilted her head as she studied numbers quietly. "I want them to be happy but will Eggsy be happy losing his bonded mate to old age?"

  
That was something Merlin hadn't taken into account just yet. He closed his mouth and leaned back against his chair before turning his head to look at Roxy. "It enhances the instincts of the vampire." He pointed out quietly. He didn't even want to think about what could happen to Eggsy when he'd lose Harry...or the other way around.  


"....Eggsy is going to want to turn him eventually and if Harry is as in love with him as I think, he'll want it too." Roxy pointed out quietly. "That's why I'm concerned about all of this."

  
"One vampire is enough trouble. Let alone two of our top agents getting even stronger and more dangerous... We need to cure Eggsy..." Merlin stated quietly. Roxy knew he was right.  


"We need to make sure he wants that too though. We can't keep him in the dark." She pointed out. "Even if we're able to. We don't even know that we will..."

  
"Not unless he won't learn to control it. He'll have to prove it. Do you think he'd like to stay like this though? After all that happened already?" Merlin reasoned. Roxy shook her head faintly.  


"I don't know. That's the hard part" She sighed quietly and looked thoughtful. "We will talk about it with him, later.... yes?" She looked up at him.

  
"I just hope he won't lose his sanity...Rox." Merlin rubbed against his tired eyes with his hands before he sat down on his desk, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm gettin' tired of this bullshit. We still have got the medicine we can't do shit with now too. People will ask questions if we tell the world we've got a cure for a few rare cancers."  


Roxy moved to settle herself, watching him. "We don't' tell them. We have to make it, appear in the right hands. People we know we can trust not to go looking."

  
Merlin just sighed. "I just thought, with a cure for cancer, it wouldn't be so hard to find a cure for vampire-ism too. I can't find something that will undo the mutation in his Genes and DNA." Merlin didn't like to fail. It was frustrating. It reminded him that he couldn't do everything. She blinked then reached out to gently touch his arm.

"You're doing your best. And if you don't find it, we won't be angry. I'm sure they won't mind." She knew Harry had already accepted the changes that had happened to Eggsy, and she was pretty sure that Eggsy had accepted it more or less at this point.

  
"It's not just Eggsy. I'm talking about a rescue operation in Russia. We have to take the people who are responsible for this down. We can't let hundreds of people die or turn. We don't need any more vampires in this world."  


"True." Roxy hummed quietly and let her fingers trail gently just for a moment. "We have to do it soon I think. They still haven't perfected the turning and their numbers are low."

  
Merlin hummed at Roxy's touch, closing his eyes for a moment as he thought for a bit. "Can you imagine what they're able to do with only a small number of vampires? All brainwashed and ordered around by certain frequencies, noises, commanding them to do whatever their commanders want them to do?"  


Roxy tilted her head and looked at him with a nod. "Yes, It's terrifying. Which is why we need to get this taken care of before it gets worse." She agreed quietly. "Did you already have something in mind?"

  
Another sigh left him and Merlin shook his head. "No, but we can focus on that later. Right now we have to keep a close eye on Harry and Eggsy." He told her and took her hand. "Perhaps Harry's brilliant mind is able to help once he gets back."  


Roxy smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. "Sounds good. Think he'll be back in the next day?" She asked quietly. "I think Eggsy really needs him."

  
"Harry will be gone till Tuesday morning. So that's 30 to 34 more hours for Eggsy to wait." He told her. "I think they both really need each other, but we have to see how long we can drag this out. Perhaps the bond weakens over time." Roxy nodded but she really doubted it. She moved to check on things, tapping her glasses. She frowned softly. In the room Eggsy was starting to move, agitated. Eggsy felt as if a part deep inside him was dying and he knew Harry felt the same. They were separated too far from each other. Eggsy cursed under his breath and when he finally opened his eyes some time later, they were red. His fangs were sharp and long, ready to feed. Thing was, Eggsy was stuck inside this glass prison. He got on his feet and made his way to the glass, walking rather unsteadily.

"Mer -... MERLIN!" Eggsy called, almost yelling - there was this inhumane growl to his voice now.

"He's starving.." Roxy murmured quietly. "He's asking for you." She pulled up the feed. "Look at him."

  
"I see him." Merlin said softly. "Oh yes he's thirsty, but the missing; missing Harry is worse. I can see how his mind is racing on the monitor. Brain activity increased with 64% It's what the vampire gene does to him. All his senses are heightened."  
  
On the screen Eggsy hit the glass with his fist, growling. "ROXY...!" He growled, baring his fangs and hissing as he punched the glass again. He was on the edge of losing his humanity... but he wasn't going to let that happen. "I CAN'T - "

 

Roxy flinched just a bit at his reaction and then she shifted to watch it a bit. "Damn, Are you sure we can leave him like this? I mean look at him." This was her friend she was talking about. "You sure we can't get Harry back? I don't like this..."

  
"We knew this was going to happen. He needs to calm down. Don't worry Roxy." Merlin rubbed his own temple, not liking the sight himself either but if they'd do something they would ruin the entire experiment. "...Har - ... HARRY!" Eggsy snarled now, almost a shriek of anger before he backed off from the glass and almost stumbled, stopping himself from falling as he leaned against the concrete wall.  


Roxy sighed and watched, then shifted to make notes quickly on her tablet even though her fingers shook a bit. She sighed as a message flashed across the screen, a check in by Harry now. The timing was terribly suspicious. She glanced up and found her eyes meeting Merlin's he'd heard the noise of the incoming text.

  
"Is it Harry? What's he saying?" He glanced back at his screen, carefully watching the camera feed from Eggsy's cell. Poor boy.  


Roxy sighed quietly. "He says he needs to know how Eggsy is. Some sort of backlash?" She responded that Eggsy was in his cell. "He says he feels unusually tense he's afraid he's going to make a mistake"

  
"Eggsy needs to calm down. I can give him a sedative." He glanced at Roxy as if to wait for her approval. "Or will you talk to him? Perhaps you can calm him down..."  


Roxy frowned a bit. "I'll try to talk to him first, we don't know what drugs will do to him really." She moved to hit a button. "Eggsy? Eggsy it's Roxy can you hear me?"

  
Eggsy's breathing slowed some visible even to them on the screen. "Rox...Roxy.. Yeah - I... " He glanced around himself before he sank down the wall until he sat, hiding his face in his hands. "Why do I feel like this?"  


Roxy smiled quietly, this was a good sign. He was still himself in there. "The hunger and probably the strain on your bond." She took a slow breath, then continued. "You are amazing Eggsy, I need you to keep listening to me, can you take a few breaths? Try to focus on my voice."

  
"H-how the fuck am I supposed to calm down when I feel Harry's not doing okay?" His growling voice trembled a bit. "I can't protect him!" Despite that, he did as Roxy told. He took two deep breaths and managed to control his breathing.  


"He just checked in with us Eggsy." Roxy assured quickly. "He's fine and he's worried about you." She smiled quietly. "I promise you that he's okay though." She muted it and glanced Merlin. "Think we could briefly patch Harry through to him? Or would that ruin the experiment?"

  
"We could, but lets not. We can't have Harry change his mind and return back to London without having finished his mission successfully." It was quiet now. She turned to watch Eggsy in the cell. Merlin did as well.  
  
"He's...lying." Eggsy said after a while, having calmed down a bit himself. He could tell Harry's broken arm was aching despite it's healing. He sensed a big amount of stress, probably partly from himself. And then there was this ache.

"He's not, I promise you." Roxy un-muted the coms to say that, sighing quietly. "We're watching you and we're monitoring him. We're going to get him back to you as soon as we can."

  
"Liar." Eggsy growled. Merlin let out a suppressed sigh.

"Leave him." He waved it off. "I'm going back to work...Rox."

Roxy sighed and just kept an eye on him. She nodded absently, moving to let him go. "All right... I'll just.. monitor." She said quietly.

The next few hours passed in silence. Eggsy remaining unmoved, only jerking a bit from time to time as he started to feel the side effects from not feeding sufficiently. Once the animal got restless inside him, he paced around, tried to find a way to break that glass, which was impossible of course. As the night fell once again, Eggsy went into a state of trance which almost seemed like sleep, a hibernation. Roxy continued monitoring him. She blinked some when she noticed what his vitals had done. "Merlin look at this." She mused quietly as she showed him. "How are Harry's vitals doing?"

  
The stress phase had passed, as far as Merlin was concerned. "They're identical." He looked between the sets of vitles quickly, then his jaw dropped at the statistics. "But aren't they sleeping? There's a lot of increased activity in certain areas of the brain, as if they're.. completely focused on each other." He didn't know if this was a good thing, or a bad dangerous thing for Harry considering the situation he was in. "I'll try to connect with Harry.... - Galahad, can you hear me?"

Roxy's heart jumped to her throat and she blinked some and listened now for the response. She was a bit nervous about this. It just didn't seem, good, for them anyway. She couldn't' say what it was doing to Harry and Eggsy both.

"Hmm? I was resting Merlin, what is it?" Harry's voice was a bit sleepy and slow, there was a slight spike in his heart rate. On his end he was rubbing his eyes a bit. "Is Eggsy okay?"

"Eggsy's... fine. We've been monitoring you two all day and we came to the realization that both your vitals are exactly the same. How are you feeling? How's the mission progressing?"

"mmm I'm a bit groggy." Harry sat himself up. "Arm aches, but otherwise feel all right. I'm almost done here. Should be able to wrap it up in the morning." In fact he rather hoped he could. He was eager to get home, it felt like something was missing. He knew what that something was.

Roxy nodded at the response and then moved to pull up both of their vitals in unison to watch them. Outside of his heart rate nothing else had changed for Harry and if anything she could see Eggsy's slightly increasing as well. They were lock in step with each other.

"Alright Harry. Have your rest. We're keeping our eyes on you to make sure you and Eggsy are okay. Take care Harry. Eggsy misses you." Merlin responded easily enough.

"I'm hurrying back to him as soon as I can." Harry agreed but then he turned off his end of the link and it was obvious that he was relaxing back into sleep, his monitor reflected that in his heart rate and breathing patterns. In the cells Eggsy had started rubbing his arm slowly once Harry mentioned his arm was aching. Eggsy opened his eyes when Merlin broke the connection with Harry. Eggsy felt weak now, almost sleepy, he was starving and he was running low on his energy.

Roxy hummed quietly, making a few notes now on what had just transpired. "Well that's interesting. I take it distance is not appearing to be a factor."

"Their connection goes deeper than we first assumed..." Merlin almost said in a whisper. "This connection is established, when is is stronger though? When they're concentrating? Thinking about each other?" He shrugged, scoffing. "They're both exhausted..."  


"That we'll have to think about." Roxy mused quietly. "I don't think they really have to think about it." She mused as she checked a few things. "Look here where Eggsy's vitals went up until the first time he fed from Harry." She showed him. "And since then, I assume they've had the connection." It was so basic and simple. Terrifyingly so. What if this meant Eggsy could influence Harry? Make him do something he wouldn't normally do? Was it like enthrallment? She didn't think it was, but they didn't have enough evidence to say it wasn't.

  
In the cell the silence was starting to drive Eggsy mad. The thirst did as well. He'd never been in his vampire form for so long before. Eggsy got colder and paler with every hour. He could feel himself slipping, just like when he had first heard the 'frequency' from the Russians through his phone. So no feeding led to turning off his humanity switch eventually? Eggsy shuddered, not able to talk or warn one of his friends. Roxy sighed quietly, frowning over her numbers, they were changing again, drastically. "He's pulling in on himself." She watched as his body temperature dropped, they had recorded it matched what had happened before. "Should I say something to him?" She glanced over at her mentor.

  
"Interesting..." Was all what Merlin said, making a few notes. Then he glanced over at Roxy. "No, we need to see what happens. Don't disturb him."  
  
Eggsy shuddered again, his red hungry eyes half lidded now. He glanced at the glass before him and exhaled slowly through gritted teeth. Then he felt something in the back of his head snap. His eyes narrowed. So Merlin and Roxy got what they wanted right? The beast finally came out. Roxy sighed quietly and checked the video feed. He was obviously not himself. She bit her lip. "There we go..."

"Merlin what's wrong with him?" Harry's voice broke suddenly into the room. "It's like I've lost a limb over here, disoriented.”

"Harry..." Merlin looked up. "You're not suppose to use this system. Eggsy is, fine. Just not himself at the moment. It's part of the experiment." He told him. Eggsy began to move on the screen, stir a bit for the first time in a couple of long hours.

"I know but it felt like it was something of an emergency." Harry sounded a bit more tense. Roxy pulled up his vitals after just a moment, frowning quietly at them. "He really is all right? You're sure of that?" He demanded quietly.

  
Merlin yawned. It was getting incredibly late. "Yeah Harry, he's fine, just exhausted, the vampire inside him is stirring. I wish I could show you, but that would ruin the experiment. Care to elaborate what you felt exactly?"  
  
Eggsy was thirsty, he was prepared to kill...just for one single sip. _Everyone... even Merlin..._ "But not... _ **you**_..." Then slipped from his lips in a murmur.

"It was just, odd I guess, I could sense him and he felt normal, if hungry, then suddenly he was gone. Like, a door was shut." Harry mused through the comm. Roxy let an eyebrow go up and made a note. "So it shut off your link?" She asked quickly now.

"No I think it's still there. It's harder to tell is all." Harry wished he could explain better what had happened, what he felt. On screen Eggsy hid his face with his hands and let out a soft whine in discomfort. His hands then moved further up to tug on his own hair.  
  
"Try to get some rest, Harry. Thanks for your call, try to focus on your mission. Just 26 more hours until you get to see Eggsy again." Merlin said reassuringly.  
  
Without even thinking, Eggsy sank his fangs deep down his own lower arm next. He didn't feel pain, all he felt was thirst and...cold. The dark red blood filling his mouth made him feel sick even despite trying to think it was human blood. He pulled back and spit it out, leaving his mouth dirty and his lower arm bleeding. "right.. I'll try..." Harry made a strange noise. "What is he doing. I feel pain."

"Oh that's interesting. You can't sense him on a general level but if he hurts himself?" Roxy asked, making a note quickly. She checked the monitor now, frowning to herself. Harry didn't answer her.

“What did he do?” He demanded now.

Merlin had to hold back a curse at the sight. "He...just bit himself. I suppose he doesn't like his own blood as much as yours." He tried to joke, but giving Roxy a serious look.  


Harry groaned softly, he didn't like how that sounded joke or not. "I see, I'm going to try to sleep again…" He trailed off. He knew he couldn't sleep. Eggsy's distress was to obvious to him even all the way in Ireland.

"Good luck Harry." Roxy said quietly, hearing the soft click as he left the conversation. "What do we do now? That can't possibly be good..."

"He's hungry. Desperate." Merlin sighed, taking off his glasses once more. "I need some sleep... do we dare leaving Eggsy alone for the rest of the night?" He pointed at the crack on the glass in Eggsy's cell on the computer screen. "Will it hold?"  


She sighed quietly and eyed the screen then ran a quick structural analysis on the crack. "As long as he doesn't hit the same spot repeatedly it should hold fine." She nodded and glanced at him, eyes soft. "I can stay up, you go rest...."

  
Merlin nodded, blinking. "I'll be two rooms away. I'll take one of the beds for a quick nap." He told her. "Wake me if you need me all right?" He got up with a soft groan and then bent down to kiss his Lancelot on the lips. "I'll be back in an hour..." He smiled.  


"Okay" She murmured softly and then smiled into the gentle kiss. "Rest well. I'll get you if anything changes." She nodded quietly and smiled fondly. She was glad that he was going to get some rest. "mm One hour. I'll wake you"

  
"Thank you... Goodnight Lancelot." He smiled at her over his shoulder before he left the lab and closing the door behind him. He undid his belt and got rid of his jumper before he collapsed on top of the mattress, almost immediately after passing out into a deep sleep. Roxy sighed quietly and smiled after him then focused on her numbers and the camera. Keeping an eye on Eggsy until it was time to wake Merlin up. She put things into her glasses so she'd get an alert and slipped down to find the older man. She found the right room and peeked in then smiled and slipped over. "Merlin?" She murmured softly as she settled herself on the edge of the bed.

  
Merlin was laying on his side, facing the door with an arm beneath his head. He hummed softly in reply of Roxy calling him, slowly waking him up. "That wasn't even 20 minutes - " He complained, voice sleepy.

"mmm You said an hour, It's been an Hour love." She laughed softly and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Her enjoyment of gently waking him was shattered by the noise on her glasses, she sat up straight and tapped them, swearing softly as she watched what happened in the cell.

Eggsy had felt when Harry finally fell asleep and it gave him some peace. She watched as he glanced at his bleeding arm which was healing slowly. His arm was a mess, dirty, bloody and so was his mouth. He had been alone for over 24 hours now. He groaned as he tried to get on his feet, glancing around once more. He saw the security camera in the corner of the ceiling. His expression said knew he was being watched. It pissed him off. He had enough of it. Without much effort he took a high jump, only to slam the camera from the high ceiling with an amazing force against the glass. That was what she'd heard. In the cell Eggsy watched it fall on the floor in pieces. To make sure it was broken, he pressed his heel into the plastic, feeling it crack under his foot. A growl left him. It helped relieving him from some of the tension he had been experiencing, and perhaps he'd get some attention from any of the 'humans' around here, he thought to himself.

"He took out the camera." She moved to get up. "My planned sweet wake up is going to have to wait."

  
Merlin blinked, sitting up quickly when he heard the noise coming from Lancelot's glasses as well. "Shit. - How did the bastard even reach that high?!" He fastened a few buttons from his shirt and sleeves before he and Roxy hurried back to the lab. His head was aching already from getting up too fast. He quickly switched over to another security camera outside of Eggsy's cell, but didn't really get a good visual.  


"Jumped" She swore softly and moved to review the last few minutes of footage. "I don't think he broke out...." She frowned at the screen. "We don't dare send someone to check, it's just going to lead to more problems if we do."

  
The vampire growled and took a deep breath, glancing around and noticing the crack in the glass he made yesterday. They could both see him do it. Roxy sucked in a sharp breath. "He can't bloody break out it's fucking armored bulletproof glass." Merlin protested. But then Eggsy moved and punched the glass, fast and hard. The crack got bigger.  
  
"We need to go downstairs and stop him, talk to him, reason with him. - " Merlin said quickly.

"I'm not sure Melin." Roxy protested. She didn't want to see anyone get hurt. "We still have audio. I think he's breaking that glass.." She moved to get up quickly. "I'll try. I'm the second closest to him from Harry."

  
Merlin immediately reached out for his own gun holding it out. "Loaded with silver. Don't you dare getting hurt - " He said sternly, pushing the gun in her hands and gave her a nod, permission to leave. "I'll try another camera keep your glasses online."  


She took the gun with a huff and then nodded. She hated the idea of shooting Eggsy. She moved to go. "I shouldn't' be long. I know I can get through to him" She nodded to him and hurried out, making her way for the cell quickly enough.

  
Three more punches, it wasn't enough. It just made him more angry. Just before he wanted to throw another punch, he heard someone approaching. He pressed his palms against the glass and narrowed his eyes, growling softly. Roxy stopped and took a breath then moved in slowly, gun held out but not raised. "Eggsy...." She paused. "Eggsy it's Roxy. I need you to show me if you understand."

  
Eggsy backed off from the glass, grinning, his teeth flashing white. He noticed the gun almost immediately. "If you get me out of here. I promise I won't kill you." He growled.

  
"Eggsy you know I can't do that. Harry will be home soon." She said gently, keeping her tone soothing. "You are doing so well Eggsy...."

  
Eggsy's expression softened a bit. Harry? He felt his knees go weak at that, and he already was so incredibly weak. The vampire only growled. "Good. He's late for dinner." He smirked. No compassion or feelings at all. He was far beyond that already. He approached the glass again and threw a fist at it again.  
  
"Yes I suppose he is." She sighed quietly and half raised the gun. "Eggsy we know you're in there. And we know you don't want to hurt any of us. You're just hungry. Harry will be here soon and you can eat..."

  
"Oh? Are you really that desperate to get your best friend back Lancelot?" He purred. "You're not going to shoot him, are you _Lancelot_?" He tilted his head ever so slightly and chuckled. That definitely was not Eggsy any more.  


She took a breath. "He knows I would do it if I had to. Am I going to have to? Where is my Eggsy..." She demanded. "You are just a monster inside of him."

  
"For God's sake Rox!" Merlin called through the comm, realizing it was all his fault now. He had wanted for the beast to come out so that he could observe it. Well fuck, now he could observe it all right.  
  
Eggsy snarled before finally breaking the glass. Once the smell of the hot blooded girl entered his nose and within a split second he was almost on top of her, baring his fangs and hissing at her. There he was, the same animal that attacked Harry two days ago.

Roxy hissed and yanked the gun up, she took two steps back. "Eggsy you know I don't want to shoot you, stand down" She begged now. She knew she was going to have to. She didn't want to. The gun was aimed at him properly now. "Eggsy come back to me"

  
Eggsy forced her to back off until she couldn't go anyway else. His right fist was bleeding from the glass that had cut the skin in between his knuckles. Then he suddenly felt something and froze, the corners of his mouth dropping slightly. It was strong Eggsy's breath hitched and his eyes were unfocused for a moment.  
  
_Harry?_  
  
"Roxy - " Merlin called. _"_ Something's happening to him." __  
  
"Harry..." He frowned and did a step back before he stumbled, landing on his side.  
  
"Lancelot... Harry's doing this - He's getting through... "

Roxy swallowed, her eyes widening some. "Is he?" She whispered. Roxy swallowed and then shifted some easing off the wall. She watched Eggsy closely.

Harry was groaning in his bed, hand over his eyes. "Eggsy" He breathed into the air, pressing on the bond. He had to calm him down, the rage that had woken him was inhuman. _It's okay Eggsy, I love you._ He thought quietly, his mind trying to get the bond between them to relax now.

Eggsy backed off from Roxy, before looking up at her with big glassy vampire eyes. He still looked like a vampire, but he was back. His hands were trembling. He was completely shocked. It almost felt like he was high on drugs but in fact they were the results of severe exhaustion and the start of dehydration and starvation. Still so hungry, so wild. Harry managed to get him back to himself, and he hadn't even been there with him.  
  
"Oh my God..." Merlin muttered. Now it did sink in how strong, and more importantly, how vital the bond was to both of them.

Roxy let the gun drop slowly. "God Eggsy.. Oh... Eggsy.." She reached out with one hand just a bit. "You should lay down, we'll get Harry here right away, I promise." She said quietly.

Harry shifted and groped for his glasses, keying into the Commlink. "I have to come home" He said roughly. "Tell me I can Merlin." He needed to. Eggsy needed him. He needed to be there not here. He couldn't concentrate on a mission like this, and Merlin had to know that.

Eggsy couldn't bring himself to look Roxy in the eye at this point. Perhaps it would've been better if she had shot him in the head. She hadn't moved hardly now. But she was there. She wasn't running away. It was confusing in it's own way.

"Harry...copy that." Merlin agreed slowly experiment over. "I'm sending the chopper." He swallowed and as soon as he'd dispatched the ride for Harry he was on his feet and out of the labs. He had to get down to the cells. To make sure his Roxy was all right, and that Eggsy was still in control of himself.

Roxy sighed heavily and sagged a bit as Merlin appeared in the room. "Is Harry?" She asked quietly, not finishing the question.

Merlin made his way over to Roxy's side and grabbed her upper arms before running his eyes quickly over her. Eggsy hadn't hurt her. "He's coming home... He'll be home tomorrow night. We're done experimenting. I've seen enough." He glanced over at Eggsy. "God..Eggsy..." He knelt beside him and all Eggsy did was reach out for his arm, trying to pull it up against his mouth but Merlin pulled back. He'd get his blood, but right now he needed medical attention.  


Roxy nodded a bit. "I'll grab a pack, Eggsy you can't bite yourself, or anyone else. Harry will be here soon." She'd sacrifice herself in a heartbeat but couldn't lose Merlin, not now. She hurried to find a blood pack, at least to get him stabilized. She shoved the first aid bag towards the cell in her scramble.

  
Just in case, Merlin kept his gun ready and aimed at him as he got on his feet, waiting for Roxy to get back. All Eggsy could think about was blood. He groaned softly, eyelids to heavy to keep open. The beast was gone, for now. But it had left Eggsy cold and weak and thirstier than ever.  


She was gone maybe a minute tops, running fast to get the blood and bring it back. She skidded into the room and knelt next to Eggsy, punching it open and putting the straw in. "Remember. Slow." She reminded as she pressed the straw to his mouth. "You have to take it slow, we can't have you sick up...."

  
Eggsy moaned when he saw Roxy coming with a bag of blood. He tried to sit up once the straw was pressed against his lips. He coughed at the first sip as he squeezed the into the blood bag. He tried, he really tried to take it slow but he was too hungry. He swallowed mouthful after mouthful until the bag was half empty. Then he dropped it as he felt sick, and retched, turning his head away from Merlin and Roxy. Too much, too fast, too thirsty. His stomach was upset already. When he was done he quickly finished the rest of the bag. He managed to keep it down now. He groaned and laid back down again, dropping the empty bag and panted, pressing the palms of his hands against his eyes.  


Roxy sighed quietly and shifted to rub his back some. "We'll give you another in a while, but You got to try to relax." She said soothingly. It had been hard to see him drink it so fast. It had been painful. "We are never ever doing that to him again." She said looking up at Merlin, she wasn't trying to give an order and she was pretty sure he'd agree with her on that. He gave a faint nod of agreement.

  
Eggsy's body was already going into a high from the sudden big amount of blood hitting his stomach after two days of starvation. He twitched and jerked on the floor before he finally calmed down a bit. He took a deep breath, exhaled it shakily as he looked up at Merlin and Roxy. "I'm... s-sorry.."

  
Roxy shook her head and stroked his hair gently, just wanting him to relax and for the blood to digest. "It's okay. We shouldn't have done that to you."

  
"We know enough now..." Merlin agreed, looking down at the younger two. He put his gun back in his holster and took a knee beside them.

Eggsy shuddered and rested against Roxy, resting his head on the girl s shoulder. "I wouldn't... ever... hurt ya." He said in a whisper, closing his eyes now. He was still a bit shaky.

Roxy nodded quietly and just held him now. "I know, that's why I came down here. I knew I could get through to you." She said quietly. "You're my best friend Eggsy. I'm glad we got you back to yourself."

  
Eggsy shifted, taking in Roxy's smell and warmth. He had no intention to drink from her despite still being thirsty. He was at peace now, having his control back. "Harry's coming back..." he could tell. He could feel the older mand getting closer. Merlin looked up at Roxy at that. It was another confirmation for what he had been thinking already.

Roxy nodded quietly. "yes he is." She said quietly, confirming what he felt. She looked up at Merlin as well, she would have to put this into her report and data set. "We might have to test how you handle separation as long as you have food." She teased gently. "But for right now we'll just get him back for you." She murmured.

Eggsy sighed, his body feeling heavy and his head aching.

"Harry will be back in a couple of hours." Merlin told him. "Can you walk?"

Eggsy let out a soft whine Moving was bad, he could sense it. "It would be better... if you leave me alone now...please." He didn't' want to hurt anyone. He didn't want to risk his friends.

  
Roxy nodded quietly. "Get him a blanket and pillow. He can at least be comfortable. And in an hour I'll bring you a bit more blood, that should see you through till Harry gets here." She said gently. He was reacting like anyone would to starvation. They needed to monitor but rest and feeding would help.

  
"Thanks... Rox." He hummed. God he was glad he hadn't hurt her. "Are you going to lock me up again?" He asked weakly and breathed her in. When Merlin came back with a blanket he smiled weakly at him. "Sorry I broke your camera bruv..."

Roxy shook her head and gently got him settled. "I think you're safe enough, right?" She glanced up at Merlin. "He doesn't need more than us to keep an eye on him..."

  
Eggsy shifted back against the wall and turned his head to see the damage he'd made. Shattered glass all over the floor. The remains of Merlin's camera. His hand and arm were healing now. He hummed when Roxy wrapped the warm blanket around him. "Thanks... I'm fine now...Merlin, Rox."

  
Roxy nodded and made sure he was comfy. She moved to get up. "We'll check on Harry's progress for you." She murmured quietly. Eggsy was still dirty, pale, exhausted... and overall very sad and suffering from the fact that Harry was still hundreds of miles away from him. Worst thing was, was that they were going to have to do this again. He had heard what Roxy said. Roxy wasn't sure if they'd actually do that. But She figured Merlin would like to compare things. But they needed to let Eggsy heal properly first. Get him up to 100% before they could even consider it.

 


	7. Crashing back together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry returns, and they are reunited. For now, everyone celebrates, quite thoroughly. Harry quite likes it when Eggsy feeds on him. And we find that Merlin and Roxy rather enjoy the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There be sex in this chapter, If it's not your cup of tea, you don't have to read the rest after Eggsy and Harry go off to their private room. both m/m and m/f sex, you've been warned.

Chapter 7

Eggsy sighed when he was left alone in the dark and closed his dark. The rest of the night passed slowly. Roxy and Merlin came every now and then to give him some blood. But after another few sips he didn't want any more. All he wanted and needed was Harry. Roxy wrote up everything that happened, watching over him and cat napping in her chair when she felt it was okay. Harry would be there soon and everything would be all better. It was simply a waiting game now.

Eggsy shuddered from time to time through the night until, early, very early in the morning, he heard familiar footsteps in the distance along with Merlin and Roxy's…

The young man was still sitting in the same spot against the cold wall, knees pulled up, and the blanket pulled up till his shoulders. He remained unmoved, eyes remained closed as he took in the pleasant feeling that washed over him. Harry had returned.

Harry was more than eager to see Eggsy. It had been all he could do to get through a proper report. Roxy had timed it perfectly, showing up to Arthur's rooms when just enough time had passed. Harry shared a look with her and then hurried with them down to the cells. She didn't press him to talk, and that was good.

His eyes fell on Eggsy almost immediately when he entered the cell room. He took in the destruction of course but moved over to his Eggsy, his partner. It took only moments to key himself into the cell. He felt a primal urge to call Eggsy something even more intimate and binding than his partner but instead he settled for settling down next to him and reaching out to touch his cheek. "Eggsy.." He said softly.

Eggsy flinched at the touch, it made him snap back into reality. Harry really was here. He could smell him, feel him, hear him. Eggsy opened his vampire red eyes and lifted his head slightly. At the sight before him he immediately turned back to normal. Bright green but tired eyes were looking at Harry now. He tilted his head slightly into the man's touch and sighed before moving and leaning in to give Harry a long, heartwarming, kiss. He felt complete now once again with Harry by his side. Harry kissed him back just as warmly, hand cupping his cheek, he shifted to pull Eggsy gently against him. "Eggsy" He breathed softly so glad to have him back in his arms. "I'm here love." He breathed quietly.

Eggsy wrapped an arm around the man's neck and sighed happily into the kiss. A soft sob left him after a moment. God he felt so much better, he couldn't believe he had survived that torture. "Are you all right...?" He asked slightly desperately now.

Harry nodded and then kissed him again gently. "I'm much better now." He promised. "My arm still hurts a touch but otherwise I'm good." He assured gently. He pressed a few kisses to his jaw and cheek. "How are you my love?"

"I..." Eggsy blinked slowly. "Better..." He swallowed, nodding. "I think..." He scoffed. He wasn't sure how to explain the way he felt. The need, the relief. They mixed together. His hands were still shaking a bit. "I'll mend."

Harry nodded quietly and then hugged him close once more. He didn't want to let him go. "Let's go to a rest room... He can feed from me right?"

"Yes you've recovered sufficiently, Plus I think it will help him." Roxy was agreeable to that. She and Merlin had debated the pros and cons and decided it was inevitable that Eggsy would want it. They hadn't actually considered that Harry would want it too. "He just needs to control how much."

Several thoughts were crossing Eggsy's mind. The feeding would only make their bond stronger and experiencing what it did to him once Harry had left him; there was panic written all over his face suddenly. Besides, what if he lost control again? He knew how he could control it now, but still... The past few days hadn't done many good things to him mentally and physically. Harry shifted some and looked at him, resting their foreheads together. 

"Just a little drink maybe? Then bring him another blood pack and I'll make sure he has it all?" He suggested, noticing his panic right away, he wanted to assure Eggsy he trusted him implicitly. He didn't feel threatened. 

"I'm starting to think the bond isn't so bad for you Eggsy" She said quietly, a smile supporting her statement. After all it seemed to stabilize her friend, and that was good. That actually made him smile a bit. It felt really good to have Harry back. Eggsy pulled back and looked up at Roxy, the smile still on his face. He took Harry's arm and carefully got on his feet. His legs were still a bit weak and he could feel his muscles throb a bit. 

"How so?" He then asked of her. If it was good he needed to know why. 

Harry helped him stand of course, gently. He kept his arm around Eggsy and tilted his head curiously. He also wondered how the bond could be good. It had done nothing but distract him on his mission after all. 

"When you have control and you can use your vampire strength and skills you're a better fighter, a faster thinker, these are useful. And Harry seems to have an influence on your abilities." Roxy pointed out.

It was true, it made sense now. Harry had somehow managed to get him back, even while being so far away. He had felt it. It was for the first time that he actually saw an advantage of being a vampire in this situation. He was a secret agent; being a vampire only made him a lot better than he already was apparently. Eggsy smiled, and looked up at Merlin, his smile growing even wider when he looked up at Harry. Harry smiled and then kissed him gently again. 

"Feed and rest now my love." He murmured quietly. He moved to help Eggsy on to one of the rest rooms so they could get into bed. Roxy followed to make sure they were comfortable. She glanced at Merlin now and smiled quietly. Glad to see them settling down carefully. Once she and Merlin were sure they were settled they excused themselves. Not a moment to soon.

Eggsy licked his lips, pleased to be alone again. God he'd almost forgotten how Harry tasted. He couldn't believe that Harry had barely been back for fifteen minutes and that he was allowing Eggsy to feed from him already. They had entered one of the rooms and he watched Harry turn on the light and close the door behind them. A long, heavy sigh left him. "Biggest mistake... letting you leave..."

Harry smiled quietly and then moved to kiss him again. Eggsy let out a soft hum against Harry's lips before he pulled back. 

"I know, but I'm here now" Harry whispered softly. "I couldn't stop thinking of you." He gently started to nudge Eggsy towards the bed now. He just wanted to hold him and be close to him. Honestly he wanted other things to but those two were first in his mind just now.

Eggsy let himself be backed off towards the bed. "Neither could I." He admitted, knowing that the past two nights had been the longest nights in his life so far. "And all I felt was, misery, loneliness. Did you feel that too?" He rested his hands on the man's sides. Not settling on the bed just yet. Wanting to hold him closer. 

Harry smiled quietly and moved to sit on the bed. He gently pulled Eggsy with him, into his lap. "Yes... It was horrible.” He agreed quietly. He kissed his shoulder gently and sighed "I will take care of you now. Make it up to you. I shouldn't have left." Eggsy had stopped breathing now point, just staring down at him from his position in Harry's lap. He couldn't wait. He needed Harry so badly now, and his blood. Honestly, he was craving for it. Harry got settled back against the headboard and gently he pulled Eggsy closer. "Feed Eggsy. I don't mind. I want you to." He coaxed gently now. "Come on my love..."

Eggsy swallowed, nodding. This moment, this intimate moment wouldn't ever be 'not' exciting. He carefully pushed Harry's jacket over his shoulders and then began to work on the first four buttons of his shirt. He didn't want to make a mess, not this time. He was going to take it slowly and carefully. He carefully pushed the fabric away from Harry's neck, exposing a bit more skin. The sight alone made his knees go even weaker than they already were. Good thing they were already on the bed, so nobody could fall. He cupped the side of Harry's face and hesitantly kissed him before he allowed himself to turn, fangs extending and eyes going red. Harry shrugged out of the jacket some and shifted for him, then tilted his head easily so Eggsy had all sorts of skin to work with. His eyes half closed and he waited patiently, expectantly for the sting of those lovely fangs in his skin. "My Eggsy" He breathed softly into his mouth when he was kissed, encouraging him now.

That sent a shiver down Eggsy's spine and he hummed in reply, licking his lips as he leaned in. He had missed Harry's smell so much, his warmth and his voice, always encouraging him. He let his lips hover over the delicious skin, running his hands down the man's back. "Oh...Harry mine..." He purred before finally sinking his sharp fangs into his skin and flesh. He could feel Harry flinch for a moment but then completely relaxed. Blood slowly filled his mouth and he couldn't help but sigh at the taste. He could feel Harry's pleasure from the bite through the bond, and he was sure Harry felt Eggsy's enjoyment too.

Harry groaned lowly at the way Eggsy's expression was before he bit. And then he moaned softly despite the sting as he felt his teeth sink into his skin. He pressed a little closer to him now. "mmm there we go" He breathed softly. "Amazing Eggsy" he purred lowly. He still wasn't sure how bad it was he found this hot as hell but he was glad that they both enjoyed it. Eggsy moaned softly and deeply in response and took in the sensation of fresh warm sweet blood running down his throat and the energy from it being absorbed from it almost immediately. Eggsy pulled back carefully, lapping at the two cuts for a moment before he bit Harry again, the crook of the man's neck being assaulted now properly. He could feel the tense muscle pulse a few times beneath his lips before it also relaxed. Eggsy was pressing his body against Harry's now, one hand in his hair while the other was wrapped around his waist, keeping him close. The older man melted against him some and then groaned lowly and pulled him a bit closer, one hand moving to cup the back Eggsy's head and the other sliding down his back to pull him closer at the hips as well. He just loved this, loved how Eggsy felt against him and the intensity of things between them. 

Minutes passed, and he could hear Harry's heart rate increasing slightly, along with his breathing getting a bit louder. Finally Eggsy pulled away, soothing both marks with a few soft kisses and licks. He hadn't drank too much, but it was enough for now. He had wanted to make sure Harry wouldn't get light headed this time.

Harry groaned softly and just nuzzled against him now, there was something delightful about how Eggsy soothed the spot he'd been ravaging. "God Eggsy I missed you" He breathed. Two days had never been so difficult. He didn't feel bad for this feeding, he could tell Eggsy hadn't drank as much as before. He couldn't resist groping him a bit closer for a moment though.

Eggsy purred at that and closed his eyes, sighing. "Fuck..Harry - " He muttered as Harry's blood had warmed him up a bit and given him more strength and energy. It had been enough to stop his legs and hands from shaking and enough to make him feel comfortable. "I fucking love you..." He hoped the man wouldn't ever have to leave him for a long period of time. He wasn't sure he'd survive that.

Harry groaned softly and then shifted to pull his face up and kiss him deeply. "I love you too Eggsy. So much." He rumbled softly. He wouldn't leave him again, not unless there was no other choice. They were just going to have to deal with that fact. "My Eggsy.." He breathed.

"Hmmyes.. all yours Har.." Eggsy hummed and shifted back from Harry now. He looked up at him and smiled. From there he continued working on the man's shirt, undoing all the buttons until he reached the man's trousers. Then he pulled off his own tee and pushed away the sheets as he settled onto the bed, properly next to Harry.

Harry groaned softly and then shifted to shrug out of the fabric as soon as it was loose. He tossed the shirt to the floor and then lifted his hips to squirm out of his trousers. In moments he moved to crawl over his Eggsy. "Mmm Look at you my beautiful one' He breathed and leaned in to kiss him again, playfully really.

Eggsy smirked at that before meeting his lips again. "Har, I can heal your neck. Will you let me?" He asked carefully, looking up at him before reaching out to carefully touch the irritated bumps on the man's neck. "Please?" He then added softly before pulling his face down once more to taste those delicious lips.

"mm of course." Harry nodded briefly and shifted a bit into the touch. He didn't mind the wound but he wasn't going to say no to being healed either. He kissed Eggsy back eagerly, sucking on his lower lip for a moment or two then trying to deepen the kiss with an eager flick of his tongue. Eggsy was happy Harry was going to let him help. But then Harry's mouth was on his again and he moaned, letting their tongues dance together. It was even more intimate than he remembered, probably because he'd been without the man for two whole days, needing him so badly. When he pulled back, Eggsy held his breath for a moment, taking in the sight above him. Eggsy then thought for a moment before sitting himself up a bit and biting down his wrist with his fangs until he was bleeding. Then he offered his wrist to Harry, swallowing and nodding at him.

Harry groaned softly at the sight. He watched Eggsy bite his own wrist, it shouldn't be erotic, it really shouldn't. He smirked briefly and leaned in to capture the bleeding skin in his mouth. He sucked and swallowed automatically, licking Eggsy's wrist soothingly as he did it. Eggsy's jaw dropped a bit at the sight before him. "You'd make a good vampire yourself Mr. Hart." He couldn't help but chuckle, clenching his hand into a fist a few times to make it bleed a bit more.

Harry laughed softly against his wrist and sucked a bit more, making sure to swallow the blood quickly, He let his tongue soothe a little more and slowly pulled back. "mmm Would I now? I always have had a rather, talented tongue." He teased a bit.

"Mmh yes you do, very talented." Eggsy purred and watched wound heal once Harry pulled back. Tingles were spreading all over his body and he sighed happily at the sensation, wrapping both arms around Harry to pull him into another kiss. Harry rumbled softly and licked his lips again briefly before he was pulled into a kiss. He kissed him back deeply and then shifted to pull Eggsy closer, hand sliding to pull one leg up around him, a soft growl leaving him.

"Mmmh I like what's on ya mind, suppose it's better to do this where there aren't as many security cams around us." Despite that he met Harry's lips again, tasting himself in that hot mouth.

Harry laughed against him. "mmm, Not feeling like showing off?" He murmured lowly against his lips and then shifting to just grip him a bit closer, raising Eggsy's hips enough to grope at his arse.

"Sorry bruv... unless you can convince me otherwise." He smirked, gasping softly when Harry squeezed his arse. He shifted upwards against him, enjoying the press of their hips.

Harry laughed lowly and kissed at his jaw now. "mmm I can be, very convincing." He rumbled and nipped at him some more, licking just under his ear. "You are perfect' He purred. "my Eggsy…" Eggsy inhaled sharply through gritted teeth at that, closing his eyes and tilting his head slightly. Harry had found a special spot apparently. Eggsy growled lowly. Harry let himself abuse the spot now that he sensed the amount of pleasure it gave him. He shifted some to roll them over gently, being careful with Eggsy but wanting to be over him.

"All - All right... I'm convinced...n-now." Eggsy muttered using his legs to pull Harry's body firmer against his own as they rolled. His mind was being overwhelmed by different sensations. His own pleasure, and sensing Harry's sensations now too. He smirked. "D'ya think Merlin watches us?" He pulled the white sheet over them both nevertheless.

Harry rumbled lowly and then laughed lowly as he kissed back up to claim his lips. "He probably does. He watches everything else," he teased a bit and then nipped his lips and slowly rocked up against him, hands moving to touch his skin.

Eggsy twisted to pull the sheet properly over Harry and himself. The thought that Merlin could be watching him turned him on in a weird way. His cock throbbed underneath the sheets and he was embarrassed about the fact how fast he was hardening. "Oh -...God..." He whispered.

Harry chuckled softly and kissed down his throat playfully. "Mmm I think you like it." He chuckled softly. "Maybe Roxy watches too. What do you think?" He teased and gently mouthed his adams apple, hand moving to unfasten his trousers. He had shifted again, sitting up more or less so Eggsy was back in his lap. Eggsy ran his hands down the man's back. 

"More than...just...'like' - " He managed to utter. "So sensitive..." He whispered, feeling Harry's muscles move under his touches. "I can hear the blood pumping through your veins...mmh...really good."

A low chuckle left Harry and he sucked gently now. "mmmmm yeah?" He rumbled softly and shifted to push the trousers down over Eggsy's rear, his hands moving back up easily over the soft skin there. "What do you want me to do to you love?" He rumbled.

"Hmm..." Eggsy purred, taking a deep breath. "Surprise me, old man." He pulled him into one more kiss, their bodies moving to press together. "Then, never leave me again."

"Never" Harry swore lowly and then kissed him back with gentle intensity. He rolled them over once more, letting the sheets continue to hide them. Somehow Eggsy's trousers had been kicked to the floor. Harry let his hips drop against Eggsy's slowly, teasingly rocking against him. His hands moved again, one reaching for a bottle of lubricant he was certain wasn't far. Merlin knew better than to not make sure the room was stocked with him coming back like this. Eggsy wiggled a bit underneath him, trying to get his pants off. He managed, surprisingly enough, and kicked them off the bed with a sigh. "Are you fuckin' serious, who put 'that' there?" He was almost shocked that Harry retrieved a bottle of lubricant from the drawer.

"Someone who knows us well." he chuckled and kissed Eggsy deeply, then flipped it open and smeared some into his hand. "Now relax." he purred as his slicked fingers curled around Eggsy's cock and stroked slowly. Eggsy pressed his head back against the pillow once Harry's hand was around his member and he sighed. 

"Considering your stamina..." He paused to moan. " I'd rather think you're a 20 -year old.."

"Mmm Pent up." Harry teased gently and nipped at him, hand working slowly. "I haven't had a partner in a long time before you Eggsy, and you keep me young" He chuckled and stroked him a little more, watching his expression. Eggsy chuckled deeply at the words before sighing again, starting to slowly and carefully buck up his hips. 

"Just - ... Oh... just like that." He bit down his lower lip. He wrapped his own hand around Harry's making him squeeze harder around him.

"Oh?" Harry smirked and kept stroking, not minding the assistance in making it better for him. "Mmm look at you" He purred. "you look so good....."

"Feelin' good...Harry." Eggsy smirked up at him and let go of the man's hand. "Mmh..perfect..." He rested one arm above his head and closed his eyes now, just savoring the feeling of it all. Harry chuckled and stroked him a bit more quickly. 

"Going to take you" Harry purred now, and kissed him. He paused in his stroking, shifting to pour out some lubricant now, his fingers teasing as he let go of his cock.

"Mmh. Looking forward to it." Eggsy moaned, he spread his legs as Harry settled between them and then pulled up his knees a bit. A position he knew Harry loved to see him in. 

Harry pushed two fingers into him easily now, working them slowly with the slick on them. "Look at you" He purred softly. "You are so eager for me, just like I love you.”

Eggsy carefully pushed further against Harry's fingers, looking up at him while he used one of his hands to stroke himself now, since Harry wasn't any more. "Are you going to be rough on me?" He arched an eyebrow. "God how much I'd like that."

"mmm If that's what you want." His fingers pressed a bit deeper. "not much prep then" He purred. "God I can't believe how much I want this" There was something else there, something about the bond the duel desires that was fueling him. 

"Oh fuck yes." Eggsy muttered. "Fuck me now, Harry... I'm not going to last long." He begged, his abdomen contracting when Harry pushed his fingers deeper. Finding his prostate with practiced ease. Harry then pulled his fingers out, grabbed onto Eggsy's hips and lifting his hips some, just enough so he could push into him quickly, letting himself move steadily, not overly gently.

Eggsy tried to relax when Harry pushed into him, a sharp grunt leaving him. "Fuck..!" The man felt so much bigger and harder than usual. Probably because of the lack of preparation but Eggsy needed it this way. He stopped stroking himself though his fingers were tightly wrapped around his member still. Harry growled against him in a pleased way and he rolled his hips slowly now, shifting some to get a better position before he really started to move, his hands adjusting their hold on Eggsy's hips. Eggsy growled at that. 

"Ssshit...Harry." He huffed, closing his eyes as he felt the bed move beneath them. Oh God, everything was perfect. Harry was hot, hard, panting and fucking him so perfectly like he always did. Harry kissed and nipped at him and soon was setting a steady hard pace. 

"My Eggsy" he growled, loving the tightness around his cock the way Eggsy responded. Eggsy found himself moaning or gasping with every thrust. He wrapped his arms around the other and clenched hard around Harry's cock, loving the feel. "Harry - fuck... - hah!"

Harry hissed some at that and shifted, one hand moving to grip the headboard so he could thrust harder into him. Harry was wrecking him and Eggsy absolutely loved it. His moans were loud and shameless. Harry just kept the pace now, moving with Eggsy's reactions. He groped at him a bit more. He moved a hand to help Eggsy work himself a fast stroke to go with his thrusts. The bond helping him sense what the young man needed, and Eggsy was close. He'd never been so loud before either. Then again, no sex with Harry had felt like this before either. Harry groaned softly and shifted, he wouldn't need much more himself. His hand coaxing Eggsy. "Come on love'" He breathed, it was a low order.

It only took a few more strokes before Eggsy arched his back, his fists clenching and toes curling. "Fuuuuuckkk...." He breathed as he shot hot white stripes of come across his own chest. Eggsy coming was a sight Harry could never get tired of. He shuddered and thrust into him a few times hard, his body giving into his desires to bury himself deep inside his lover "God Eggsy!" He gasped.

Eggsy was being over stimulated right now and he jerked with every thrust from Harry, shaking as the other man emptied himself so deep inside him. He groaned, biting his lip so hard that it started to bleed. "Harry --- God..." He panted and pulled the man down to kiss him. Harry growled against his mouth as they kissed hard, He trembled a few moments and then slowly stilled, just letting himself savor the kiss. God he loved Eggsy, so much. And this always felt so good. He couldn't describe it but he had a feeling Eggsy understood perfectly.

"Oh Harry..." He sighed into the kiss. This had been a nice distraction, exactly what Eggsy needed. He squeezed Harry's ass with both hands and hummed. "Mine."

Harry groaned and then shifted and kissed him once more. "Yours" He purred back at him. He felt so good right now, he couldn't explain it. Eggsy was panting lightly, feeling light headed and completely spent, but oh so good. He looked so good. 

"Fuck." Eggsy sighed once more. "I'm gonna feel that tomorrow." He chuckled. Harry chuckled softly at that and pressed a few kisses, then slowly started to shift around to settle for a proper cuddle. Pulling out of him slowly and carefully. 

"Well you enjoyed it and I enjoyed it, and the after, well It's nice too." He mused quietly. Teasing really. Eggsy sighed happily. He shifted as Harry got off him and pulled him in a hug. 

"Mmmh." Eggsy agreed quietly. This was nice. "Your neck healed nicely..." Eggsy then told him absently really. "Not a single mark..."

Harry chuckled softly and nuzzled against him "mm Well good you can mark it up again later" He teased gently. He pressed a few kisses to his side. "I don't know about you but I need a bit of sleep."

"I'd like that." Eggsy grinned. Rolling now to lay on top of Harry. He nuzzled against the man's neck. "God you smell so good it hurts." he chuckled. "Go get some sleep love. I won't leave." He sighed, closing his eyes as he savored the heat coming from Harry's body beneath him. Harry relaxed onto his back and then let his hands slid over his back before he settled arms snuggly around him and just let his eyes close. 

"mmm You relax too" He murmured softly, his eyes already closing though. He was tired, having worried so about him for so long.

"I'm not going anywhere." Eggsy sighed and closing his eyes as well. "Sleep now, you handsome old man." He smiled and rested his own head against Harry's chest. Harry hummed quietly and was soon asleep, feeling more comfortable now than he had in some time.

Eggsy could feel the peace and comfort washing over them both and it made him sigh happily. He listened to Harry's heart beat for a long while, the sound calming and relaxing. Then he touched the insides of his arms and wrists, just to feel the blood rush underneath his skin. He was so lucky having all this for himself.

Harry continued to sleep very comfortably like this for several hours. Something about Eggsy's smell and touch just making it very good for him.

While the boy's enjoyed themselves, Merlin was in his office along with Roxy and once the noises began, he couldn't stop watching the feed from Harry's glasses. "You owe me, old friend." He smirked once he saw Harry grabbing the lubricant, Roxy actually caught him blushing behind his desk. Roxy glanced up at the noises and the quiet comment. She let her eyebrow go up. 

"You enjoying the show there?" She indicated to the video feed almost idly. She hardly could blame him, they were attractive together. 

Merlin cleared his throat, straightening before he turned off the feed and put down his glasses. "Ah... well I - ... " He shrugged.

Roxy giggled softly at that. "....It's pretty hot isn't it." She challenged putting down her tablet now.

Merlin leaned back at that comment, lips parting and feeling something hot pool in the pit of his stomach. "Yeah?" He blinked. "Better than a movie for sure." He then let out a chuckle. He would've never guessed that Roxy was into this sort of stuff? Watching others? He knew plenty about the young woman, the way she liked to squirm when he kissed her neck, and stroked her spine. But this was new. Roxy just knew something that looked good when she saw it. She moved over to his side now, reaching out to stroke her fingers over his head and around his ear. 

"Mmm.... you look like you enjoyed those few minutes there…"

Merlin cleared his throat again. Nerves. Then felt a chill run up his spine once Roxy touched him like that. He scoffed faintly. "You should've joined me instead of letting me watch alone." He told her. eyeing her from tip to toe.

"Oh?" She laughed softly and moved to nudge his chair back with her knee. "We could make our own fun, don't need them." She suggested as she settled herself in his lap. "Just a suggestion."

"Mmh." Merlin purred deeply. "Right now?" He raised his eyebrows before smirking. His hands were resting on Roxy's hips now but their eyes were locked. It had been a while, honestly. They'd been so busy with work and taking care of Harry and Eggsy.

"They aren't going anywhere." She grinned softly and leaned in to kiss him slowly. "And we're secure..." She purred against his mouth. Once Roxy broke off the kiss, Merlin was only left for wanting more.

"Oh I know. That wasn't what I meant. I've just always thought you were more the 'soft-bed' kinda type not a 'hard-desk' type." He teased while his hands moved further down to rest on her small arse.

Roxy laughed softly. "I find the appeal of both when the time is right" She teased and wiggled into his hands some, her moving to cup the back of his head so she could pull him in for another kiss. Merlin snorted at that and then kissed her back passionately. 

"So is that what you want then?" He purred, nipping at her lower lip. "Because I would have you, right here, if you let me."

Roxy shivered and then kissed him back, fingers brushing down his neck. "Yes." She admitted, her cheeks flushed some now. "I do want that." She'd been keeping it to herself for a bit, now just felt, right. Their relationship hadn't been as obvious or explosive as Harry and Eggsy's, She did try to keep it to home. 

Merlin smiled at her. "You'd better not tell your friend this... that we get off on watching them." He chuckled deeply and ran a hand through Roxy's hair before capturing her lips again. "Spying through Harry's glasses..." he purred pulling her hips closer.

"mm I'd never" She moaned against him and rocked down slowly against him. "That would be.. mm bad" She giggled and then kissed him a bit harder, hands moving down to tug up on his jumper now. Merlin pulled back from the kiss, but only to pull the fabric over his head, quickly undoing a few buttons from his shirt too. 

"Who would have thought, sex at work with your mentor, in his office?" He teased and wrapped his arms around her before standing up, lifting her up with him and making her sit on the edge of the desk. He checked if both their glasses were offline. They were indeed offline. Good. She laughed softly at him and shifted easily when he moved her onto the desk, her hands sliding to unfasten his tie quickly. 

"But I see he's not objecting to the prospect." Roxy softly teased as she stretched up to press her mouth along his jaw. "Nobody going to accidentally see the show?" She mused softly, moving one hand to tug the black frames off her face.

Merlin purred deep in his throat at that. "I assure you no one can see us." He pressed a button behind Roxy on the panel. The doors clicked. "...or walk in on us."

She laughed softly at that and then kissed him again harder and pulled him a bit closer "Good, now... show me a few new tricks.. Merlin" She purred at him.

"Mmh.." Merlin hummed. "Magic tricks, Roxanne?" He smirked. "Sometimes you forget I'm not a wizard." While he said this, his hand sneaked up Roxy's thigh and between her legs, underneath her skirt. "But I'll do my best." He whispered in her ear now while rubbing through her panties, humming softly at the warmth coming off her. Roxy gasped softly and put one hand back on the desk to support herself. 

"I think.. You'll do just fine." She responded with a hitch of her hips. "I've missed your hands." She whispered now, cheeks flushing just a little as she felt herself growing more turned on. She shifted somewhat to tug her own tie loose and start unbuttoning her shirt.

Merlin used his free hand to support her back while applying pressure with two fingers against her clit in reply. "Just my hands?" He purred as he planted a hot open mouthed kiss on her neck just below her jaw. "Mmhh you're so nice and warm for me already..."

"Well..." She whimpered and rocked into his fingers a bit more. "Wouldn't, complain if you used something else." She giggled and nipped at his ear, tongue soothing over it just as quickly. Her hand moved back to hold the back of his neck again like earlier. "mmm.Merlin.." She breathed.

"Good, because I was planning to do so..." He growled, breathing out hot air against her neck as she played with his ear. Still too many clothes though. He pulled back his hand and undid the zipper of Roxy's skirt fast and efficiently and pulled it down, letting it fall on the floor while he settled between the girls legs. Merlin chuckled deeply at the sight and pushed Roxy's legs apart before the same hand found her wet heat again. Roxy had to squirm some so her skirt would drop but now she let her shirt fall apart and both arms settled back for support as her head fell back a little. "Merlinnn" She whimpered and tried to hook a leg around him and pull him closer. "Oh Please... don't tease."

"Just...making sure you're wet enough for me." He grinned and pulled the string of fabric to the side to slip one finger into her wetness. "Mmhh, so wet, Roxanne..." He angled his hand and crooked his finger, holding still for a moment as he leaned in to kiss her once more.

Roxy whimpered at that, kissing him back eagerly, one hand shifting up to hold his head close as she rocked against his finger. She knew it made her look a little wanton, but didn't care. She did want him, always wanted him. It just had been so long since the last time. "Still.. have your Trousers on." She giggled and wiggled her hips a bit.

"Yes, don't worry about me..." Merlin purred, he added a second finger, scissoring them a little a bit before he began to rub against her insides, moaning softly as he did so He loved how her muscles twitched about his fingers. "Mmh lovely." He purred, smirking and pulled back carefully, his fingers wet and slick.

She whimpered again, unable to help it. "Tease." She pouted some and then shifted and bit her lip, watching him. "You look so pleased with yourself." She breathed and shifted some, reaching to tug his hand up and lick his fingers off slowly.

Merlin watched with half lidded eyes and parted lips how she cleaned him, sucking lightly. God the noises she made were wonderful... his hardening cock began to throb in those tight pants. "Mmh, you taste good don't you...?" He purred and kissed her now, tasting her on her own lips.

She kissed him back eagerly, making an agreeable noise into his mouth. She was aching for him now, her hand sliding along his arm then fingers moving quickly to unfasten his buckle. She knew he loved her teasing and her playing, she let her hand squeeze through his trousers briefly.

"Eager are we?" Merlin chuckled, then gasped softly at the squeeze. "Easy... I'll take my time with you today, it's been too long." He growled and grabbed her hand before kissing her fingers and dropping to his knees before her on the floor, looking up at her with a predatory look in his eyes.

For a moment she was going to protest him taking his time but then he dropped and a low groan left her and she let her legs spread a bit more. "oh god please..." She whimpered and shifted so she could half watch him, it wasn't the most comfortable position but she badly wanted to see. "Please.."

Merlin rested his hands on her thighs and planted kisses on the insides of her legs before making her angle her hips ever so slightly. He loved her like this, begging... hot...wet... Merlin licked his lips before he leaned in, closing his eyes and licked up a stripe up her folds. Roxy let her eyes half close, enjoying the shiver that his kisses gave. She shifted into his touch some and moaned softly at the first stroke of his tongue. "Merlin" She gasped and let herself lean back a bit more heavily on her arms. "oh..." A soft noise really, she loved this, the playfulness.

Merlin nuzzled further, placing soft kisses here and there before applying pressure to her clit with his tongue. He wanted her to come like this, into his mouth. He moaned, sucking now and he felt Roxy tense under his touches. God he was good with his tongue. She was melting some. Hips shifting into it, she gasped and grabbed at the desk top somewhat, fingers flexing. "Oh.... oh.." She whimpered, she was wound enough it wouldn't take long.

Merlin moaned at the taste. He grabbed the girl's hips and hold her firmly, his own cock now leaking inside his pants. God he was turned on, he didn't even remember when it was the last time they did something like this, never at work though their townhouse was well christened. Merlin looked up at her, pulled back for a second, but only to place wet kisses on her legs and replace his tongue with two long fingers, pushing in deep.

Roxy whimpered when he pulled away and then cried out softly as he pushed his fingers into her. "Me..Merlin" She whimpered and squirmed a bit, hips moving against his hand. "oh please..."

Merlin crooked his fingers inside, brushing against one of her sweet spots while he leaned down to suck and lick at her clit once more, breathing hard against her. He growled softly against her, completely abusing her with his mouth and fingers. She gave in to it, a shudder going down her spine and she rocked up. "Oh Merlin!!" She cried out as she let herself come, enjoying every bit of his assault now, it just felt so good.

Merlin felt her tense beneath him and he moaned along with her. His cock strained against the fabric, twitching when Roxy screamed his name like that. Merlin slowed down a bit before he came to a halt and pulled back, his mouth wet and fingers slick. "I take that you liked my little trick..." He smirked and got on his feet, licking his lips as he finally freed his rock hard leaking cock.

"Oh god yes." Roxy groaned and shifted some to look at him, catching her breath a bit. "...mmm look at you." She purred softly, she managed to sit herself up some and reached out to grasp him, giving a few strokes quickly. "You enjoyed doing that."

"Absolutely." He chuckled, and licked his fingers. He hummed around them while Roxy started to stroke him. "How about I take you on the desk now..." It wasn't exactly a question. He made Roxy lean back and took her hips, pulling them slightly over the edge. "Any other trick you'd like to see love...?" He teased, already lining himself up with her but not entering her just yet.

She couldn't help a giggle., she was sensitive and aching for him to fill her. "mmm I want you to fill me up." She cooed quietly and reached out to pull him closer now. "I love that...." She murmured quietly and shifted to kiss him. "Please...."

Merlin swallowed at that, but the grin was still on his face. He liked how flushed Roxy's face was. He held his breath for a moment when Roxy surprised him with a soft kiss. He gently pushed her back after that, but only so that he could push into her, slowly and carefully, moaning at the tight heat surrounding him. A soft gasp and she hooked a leg around him quickly, but managed not to pull him close faster. She liked this, the slowness. "Merlin" She sighed happily. "My Merlin.... so good..." She moaned softly as she relaxed into his touch.

Merlin growled as he began to thrust into her, sharp strong thrusts with small breaks in between, his eyes on Roxy. After a short minute he leaned further into her and began to grind into her slowly, his hands on Roxy's hips. "God...Rox..."

Roxy clung to him now, her hands splayed against his back as her legs drew him closer. "Merlin.." She whimpered and she tried to pull him a bit closer. "Yes yes... Just... Just like that." She knew she'd be a little sore from the desk, and from how rough he was really being in his way. She didn't mind the ache was always good after. He breathed harder now. Roxy's words encouraged him even more so he increased his pace, wrap his arms around her and angling his own hips a bit so that he could thrust a bit more upwards. His lips were parted and he started to pant now. "Hah, Roxy..."

She let her nails dig in just a little now against his back. She buried her face against his shoulder now, nipping and kissing at it as she felt things build again. "Oh... oh Merlin.. Merlin Merlin..." She couldn't help panting his name out repeatedly as she clung, enjoying how this built between them to much.

Merlin closed his eyes when he felt Roxy's nails almost piercing his skin and he loved it. He shoved some stuff from his desk and made Roxy lie down on it. "Let me see those gorgeous eyes of you, my girl..." He wanted to see her, see her face when he'd come inside her and fill her up. "Rox..." He panted, his thrusts hard and fast now. He was sweating in his good shirt and pants but he didn't care.

"oh god Merlin, you are making me feel.. so.." She gasped softly and pulled him a bit more closer. "oh My Merlin so amazing" Roxy moaned, she was getting close again, she wanted to feel him come inside her. She looked up at him. "Please...."

Merlin let out a loud moan once he felt Roxy clench around him and he could tell she was close again, so he used his thumb to circle around her clit as he continued rocking into her. Merlin grabbed her hips with his free hand and it took only four more sharp thrusts until he came hard inside her, stilling, his body trembling. A strangled moan left the man's throat. Roxy gasped, his thumb did it. the way he teased with it was all she needed. She let her back arch some, feeling him coming inside her and her body curled up with her second orgasm. She whimpered out his name in a breathy way and just clawed him a bit closer. "M..Merlin.." She whimpered as she started to come back down.

Merlin trembled through his orgasm and leaned down to kiss her, pressing his body down against hers. "Rox..." He panted before resting his head on the girl's shoulder with a deep hum. They both caught their breath before Merlin finally pulled back slowly.

She kissed him back a few times and then slowly she just went limp on the desk, looking up at him. "I vote.... that this happens again some time." She giggled and caught her breath slowly, just watching him. A sigh left her, her hands slowly sliding down what of him she could touch.

"Absolutely." Merlin chuckled and after a moment slipped out of Roxy with a sigh. "Next time I'm pulling off all my clothes." He reached out for a box of tissues with a grin on his face.

A soft laugh left her and she shifted some to sit up to help him a bit. "Mm Yes I think so too. Good thing you've got a change here though." She shifted to kiss him briefly.

Even though they were a few rooms away, Eggsy had been perfectly able to hear what was going on between Merlin and Rox and it made him chuckle deeply. He had told himself to block out the noises but it was quite hard with his vampire-hearing abilities. Besides, Eggsy found that they had deserved some quality time together after all the hard work. Harry shifted some against him arms adjusting around him and he nuzzled against his shoulder. A sigh left the older man. While oblivious to the goings on down the hall, he was certainly happy like this. It was all they needed right now. Each other.


	8. A time to rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things must be taken care of, but before that, a few days of rest.

Chapter 8

It had been hours since they lay down, Harry shifted some and Eggsy looked up to watch Harry move. So he finally woke up then? The young man smiled. "Mornin' gorgeous." He purred and reached out to caress Harry's cheek. He looked a lot better compared to a few hours ago. The man had been exhausted. "Are you feeling a bit better?"

Harry sighed contently and nuzzled into his hand briefly as his initial response. "mmm Quite a bit" He murmured quietly with a little smile. He kissed Eggsy's palm. "How are you feeling?" He asked quietly.

"Better than ever..." Eggsy smiled and then moved so that he could rest his head on Harry's shoulder, listening to the man's heart. Strong, vibrant beats. "Strong." He then added, sighing. Then he realized something very important. Unlike Harry, Eggsy didn't have a heart beat any more. What would happen if Harry's heart would stop beating one day? Harry had welcomed him into the new position and stroked his back some. He felt it when the realization hit Eggsy something tensed a bit. 

"...Eggsy? What's the matter?" He asked quietly now. He was curious of course, he couldn't help it. He didn't want his love troubled. Harry wasn't like Eggsy. And if it was true, then vampires were immortal. Eggsy looked up when Harry said his name. 

"Hm? Hmm... nothing Harry." He smiled faintly. Harry's warm hand was nice against his skin. "I was just...thinking..." He nuzzled back against him and sighed, wanting to change the subject now. There were more important things to worry about. "Just..thinking about how we could possibly stop the people behind this."

Harry smiled quietly and let his fingers trail some more. He had been about to tease the boy about serious thoughts so early in the morning. He hummed softly then let his eyebrow go up. "Well those are deep thoughts for such an hour." He chuckled. "Well what sort of ideas do you have? We'll need to cut them off at the source obviously...."

Eggsy nodded, closing his eyes and took in the pleasant feeling of Harry's fingers trailing over his back. "We don't know how many more like...me...are out there. Or how we stop this." As long as there was no cure they'd be forced to stop the other vampires before the 'disease' could spread. "If Merlin's right...then we need a lot more silver."

"Indeed." Harry sighed quietly and let his fingers create a pattern slowly against Eggsy's skin. "But we need to stop the group that created the drug they gave you. And destroy any of it we find." He was quiet and thoughtful. "Has Roxy found out any more about them? I know she's been hacking them...."

"I don't know. I haven't been, myself the past few days. She didn't tell me about any progress. All I know is that Merlin has been workin' hard. Doing tests with my blood...and other samples." Eggsy knew no one knew about Eggsy's situation or the entire situation in Russia at all, what would the Agency think? And more importantly, Arthur? Would he let a vampire still be a Kingsman?

Harry nodded quietly and hummed softly. "We'll figure it out. We'll have to talk to them later..." He mused quietly. He wasn't going to worry about Arthur just now. What was important was that they had a better idea of what happened to Eggsy and how to handle it. "mmm you are doing wonderfully love." He murmured quietly. It had 18 days now, since Eggsy came back, infected, dying. Yet, he was still here. Only just as something else. Eggsy figured he'd could go back to Russia, though he wouldn't ever want to leave Harry again. 

"I don't know what we can do to stop them." He protested quietly. It was the truth. 

Harry hummed quietly. "We must find out what Roxy and Merlin have learned about them, and then we'll sort it from there." He mused quietly. "Don't worry, for now let's relax and enjoy each other."

"Mmmh." Eggsy smiled faintly at that. He was right. He was worrying a bit too much for now. "D'ya think Merlin will let us go home?" He then asked, drawing circles on Harry's chest and around Harry's nipple.

"mmm I expect so." He mused quietly and chuckled softly, letting his eyes close at the touch and just feeling it. "I suspect he and Roxy would like a night off too" He mused.

"Nah, Rox is a workaholic, Merlin too. Or perhaps we're just lazy idiots. I only know Roxy went home to sleep only once, perhaps twice." Eggsy shrugged and pulled back to kiss Harry's chest.

Harry let his expression get thoughtful. "She and Merlin are a matched set then" He chuckled softly and rubbed his back. "It's all right though" He mused.

"Hmhm..." Eggsy agreed, closing his eyes and sighed. "I miss sleeping...sometimes. Dreaming." He shifted once more, kissing Harry's hot lips. He'd never get enough of that. "What do you dream about?" He brushed the man's hair back before kissing his cheek and settling next to him, grabbing Harry's arm and wrapping it around him. He turned over to his side, pulling Harry with him a bit, hoping he'd understand the hint. He wanted the man all around him, needing his warmth.

Harry shifted some to roll with him and then curled around the boy somewhat automatically. Yes he understood. "mmm You and myself and horribly domestic things which would bore the hell out of both of us." He mused quietly with a little smirk. His dreams were often about white fences and more puppies running about. He found it a little odd how much he wanted that with Eggsy. 

Eggsy chuckled, then sighed at the feeling of Harry's body pressed against him. He pushed back lightly, snuggling even closer. Now he realized how cold he'd been back in his cell. He wanted it to be like this forever, he wanted Harry to be there with him, forever.

Harry made a quiet pleased noise and just cuddled him now, making him feel as welcome as possible in the warmth of his body. "I love you Eggsy" He murmured softly. "If we could quit and run off and be domestic the rest of our lives would you want that?" He asked quietly.

The smile faded from Eggsy's face and he opened his eyes slowly. He hadn't expected that question at all. He thought for a moment. "We can't, we both love the thrill of our work too much for that." He answered softly. "...Would you?" He then asked, lifting his head a bit to look over his face.

Harry hummed quietly and shifted to kiss his temple. "....Sometimes I think I would, but you're right. I would miss this too." He agreed quietly. "I honestly never thought I'd meet someone in this job which I would think of quitting for. It's not that, we can't retire or quit, it's most of us never get the chance."

Would Harry really quit for him if he had the chance? Eggsy carefully laid his head back down again. It was sad in a way, really. "For how long have you been alone, Har? Before you met me, I mean." To be honest, he didn't know much about Harry's past, the man was a mystery himself. He never talked about his younger years or even his family, parents...or friends. Perhaps Harry had had a past he'd rather not talk about? A dark past?

Harry sighed quietly and just curled around him. "A very very long time" He admitted. "I grew up knowing that I preferred male companionship, but it wasn't safe." He mused quietly. "And I was recruited young, not much older than you." He chuckled softly. "But, I'm glad I have you Eggsy, that I've let you close enough, please understand that's what matters to me." It wasn't that he didn't want to talk about his past, he just hadn't needed to in so long. He wasn't even sure where to begin.

Eggsy understood. Homosexuality wasn't tolerated in Harry's younger years, it must've been so difficult for him. "Hmm." He hummed. "I never thanked you for saving me, so many times. Especially when you saved me from that miserable life I had before Kingsman..."

"You saved me too Eggsy. Don't forget that." Harry pointed out. "But you are welcome.” He smiled quietly against the nape of his neck. He returned to touching gently with fingers while he cuddled the younger man. Eggsy purred at that. He couldn't wait to go back to work and kick some Russian ass though. He wondered if his new suit would be finished soon. Then, Harry was being hailed over his glasses and Eggsy squirmed around to settle and watch. 

"Merlin?" He asked Harry. He got a faint nod at that. 

Harry shifted and touched his glasses briefly, nodding briefly as he accepted the page. "What is it Merlin?" He asked quietly, not moving from his comfortable spot. Eggsy remained silent, listening to the two men talking. Perhaps there would be some actual good news.

"Galahad." Merlin greeted. "I managed to decode the frequency signal from the Russians that mind controlled Eggsy. It contains orders, in Russian. Eggsy was ordered to kill you back at your place when it happened by a Russian voice, spoke in Vologda, a Northern dialect. Anyway, I also managed to find out about the source." He sighed. "The signal came from Siberia, Magadan, a city in the far east, while Eggsy's mission was in South Russia. This isn't a small organization we're dealing with; I have the suspicion they're spread all over the country. Not sure if this is good or bad news after all."

"Do we have anything more useful than that? Roxy was getting into their files, did we find a... home base of some sort? Where they were running the tests?" Harry asked, and his fingers rubbed down Eggsy's back a bit now absently as he talked. "Could this be tied to the KGB?"

 

"We could take a look at the last location where Eggsy stole the missile plans. It was where he was injected with the toxin. But according to what we know that was just an old military base. I'm afraid someone needs to go there and infiltrate the camp to look for important clues or information that tells us more about the origin of this vampire virus.

"So we need someone who can pass for Russian." Harry hummed quietly. "But I don't know that I want to be away from Eggsy again so soon."

"You know we can't send anyone else Harry, no one knows what we're doing here." Merlin told him. "It must be you."

Eggsy turned around, holding his breath. He had heard it perfectly. "I'm coming with you." He said quickly.

"Eggsy, it might be even more dangerous for you than for Harry alone. It's a solo mission.."

"There's no need to convince me otherwise, Merlin. I'm not going to let Harry go out there alone."

"But the frequency - " Merlin tried.

Harry huffed a bit. "I can counter it, I got through to him before. We have a stronger connection now. I won't go if It means leaving him, you know that. It's been to hard."

"Besides, they won't know that I'll be there right? We'll have to make sure that they won't use their brainwash trick on me." Eggsy sat up in bed.

"Huh..." Merlin sighed, rolling his eyes a bit as Roxy gave him a bit of an "I told you" look. "Let me upload your homework to both your glasses for the mission." He then said. "I'm arranging everything for Monday morning, so that you two can have a few days off first to recover and rest. This is going to be a tough one." Merlin sounded a bit defeated.

Harry sighed quietly. "We can handle it Merlin. Don't worry." He shifted and relaxed some. "I'll make sure Eggsy does his reading" He chuckled.

Merlin didn't know what the risks were this time, and that scared him. There was always a chance of losing agents when sending them to the battlefield. Roxy reached over to touch his arm briefly, supportive. She didn't like the idea either, but there was no way around it. Then again, Harry was the best Kingsman had and he would have an immortal vampire on his side now. He looked up at Roxy and just sighed. "This needs to be done." Roxy nodded quietly to Merlin and moved to finish compiling data for him quickly. "Here we go. That's everything we can give them." She said quietly. She was nervous too, but she understood the job.

"We'd better stuff our pockets with a lot of grenades…" Eggsy mused quietly If they'd manage to stay undiscovered then everything would be fine, otherwise blood was going to be spilled.

"mm We'll be well armed, I'm certain of that." Harry mused quietly. "How is your Russian Eggsy?"

Eggsy scoffed at that. "Flawlesssss..." He rolled with his eyes and laughed. "You can do the talking." He got out of bed now, getting a bit nervous but also excited for this mission. Eggsy was ready. He pushed the sheets away and got on his feet, standing completely naked next to the bed now. "Shower first. Wanna join me Har?" He nodded towards the door on the other side of the room.

"Of course I do" Harry chuckled and moved to get up. He hardly minded. "Then home. Where I don't intend to let you out of bed until we have to leave on Monday." He teased gently now.

"Mmh, suppose you'll have to tie me to the bed then I now tend to be rather restless 'arry." Eggsy just smirked and began to make his way towards the bathroom door. The bathroom was a lot smaller than what they were used to at home, but it would do, for now.

"mmm very tempting." Harry agreed, he followed Eggsy, knowing full well the space wasn't going to be as big. "mm Perhaps a quick shower for us." He eyed the small room. "I miss the house" He chuckled softly.

Eggsy hummed and got the water running. "We're going home after this." He stepped underneath the spray and wet his hair before he pulled Harry underneath the water and used some shower gel to was themselves.

"God yes we are" Harry agreed and then moved to help Eggsy with the washing using the shampoo on the other man's hair now. HIs eyes half closed as he enjoyed the touch of Eggsy's hands on his skin spreading the gel properly to clean up. Eggsy couldn't help but smile when he saw the man enjoying this so much. He did a step closer, washing the taller man's hair, their bodies almost touching. He couldn't stop himself from leaning in to kiss Harry's delicious neck where he had been bitten previously. He kissed and nipped there for a second, his hands massaging the shampoo into his hair and when he was done he pulled back and rinsed it.

Harry sighed quietly and leaned against him when he stepped closer, then helped him rinse his hair out and relaxed into all of this. "Our shower is better" He turned to face Eggsy, a soft chuckle left him and let his fingers slide down Eggsy's neck for a moment. He leaned in briefly to kiss him properly on the mouth.

Eggsy hummed at that, kissing Harry back. "Definitely." He murmured against the man's lips. "Though, fortunately, the taste is still the same." He purred. "I like it even better when you had whiskey or scotch." He chuckled.

Harry chuckled softly and then gently pressed him against the wall. Not wanting to start anything but to promise something more for a moment. "mmm Well that can be arranged as well" he rumbled softly.

"Lets drink, tonight." Eggsy then smiled, flinching for a moment as the cold from the tiled wall hit his back. "Hmm yes we should get drunk. I've never seen you drunk, even a gentleman should get drunk every now and then, can I even get drunk?" He mused, slowly leaning forward to brush against the man's lips again as he talked.

"mmmm no a gentleman should never drink so much that he is impaired." Harry corrected automatically but it almost seemed like a joke between them. He kissed him back playfully. "I do not know if you can get drunk, perhaps we can discover." He moved his mouth to Eggsy's neck now, kissing down it slowly.

"Hm..lets." He smirked, resting his head back against the wall and baring his throat a bit more. Oh what he would give to be bitten by Harry, perhaps it was just a vampire thing to long for this. Harry was not a vampire and to be honest he'd never want him to be one either or did he, secretly? So far it had only been a curse and Eggsy was still adapting to his new form. It was hard, from time to time. Harry's lips felt perfect against his skin and Eggsy hummed at that, one hand in Harry's hair now. Harry nipped gently at the skin, but it was nothing like he had felt, he knew his teeth weren't' sharp like Eggsy's. 

"mmm We really should just dress and go home." Harry murmured, hands sliding down to settle on the younger man's hips. He honestly couldn't believe his hunger for the other. It had grown a great deal. Not that before they hadn't been rather all over each other, he'd been better able to control himself before. It was hard to be troubled by this though. 

"Yeah." Eggsy nodded, kissing Harry's lips once more. "I love you, and I'm glad we can kick some Russian ass together on Monday." He smirked and then grabbed two towels before stepping out of the shower cabin and handing Harry one. "Can't believe I'm hungry again already, good thing we've got a stash at home now, because I would totally drain you at some point. " He snorted. "Addicted to you, hooked on your love. Like a powerful drug I can't get enough of..." He sang softly, a spark of playfulness in his expression. " ...Lost in your eyes, drowning in blue, out of control, what can I do?"

Harry snorted softly at the singing as he toweled himself dry quickly. "You have a pleasant singing voice, have you ever considered a career?" He teased a bit and got himself nice and dry. "However I find myself addicted to it as well, oddly. I like the feeling it gives me. So yes, good we have a stash at home." He smiled. "Though I suppose there would be a worse ways to go than drained by you." He winked.

Eggsy grinned and shook his head. "Nah. I'd like to sing in the shower that's all." He winked, then scoffed at and shook his head while toweling himself off. "A vampire kink." He stated, laughing a bit. "I'm flattered. Glad it doesn't hurt. Perhaps you enjoy it because of the bond; that I enjoy it so much. I find it even in a way more intimate than kissing or even sex itself..."

"I have noticed what you mean." Harry stretched some and then moved to find some clothing to dress carefully. Taking his time to put everything in it's place. "Not that I mind." He smiled as he glanced at Eggsy, letting his eyes trail over his lover's fit body.

He could practically feel Harry's eyes burning on his back and he chuckled. "Like what you're seeing bruv? It's all yours, just yours." he smirked. "And I want you to get drunk, use me, abuse me, until I beg for mercy. Twice. Tonight." He purred. Fuck he could barely wait. He was eager for the man's hands, mouth, cock. 

Harry hummed quietly as he trailed his eyes over Eggsy now. "God you are a terrible tease. Or is that just a problem?" he let his eyebrow go up now, just looking at Eggsy as he watched him. "I can't resist watching you."

Eggsy didn't answer that, he just smirked smugly at Harry over his shoulder before pulling on his pants. "I'd ask you to have me in my suit, completely dressed, but that would be a waste of my new suit wouldn't it? You need to handle a suit with care, it's our gentleman's armour after all." His smirk grew even wider.

Harry eyed his arse just a bit since Eggsy was being a show off. "mm Yes it would" He mused quietly. "We have to be good to it. But, I will be more than happy to undress you later." he mused quietly. "At home."

Eggsy purred deep in his throat at that. "Perfect. Still, suit-sex will remain on my wish list. God from the moment I saw you outside in that tailored suit of yours oooff..." He sighed.

"Is that so?" Harry smirked and turned to face him as he carefully tied his tie perfectly, out of habit. "You wanted to tear it off me did you?"

"Oh fuck yeah - " Eggsy almost groaned, pulling on his shirt now. "But then I realized that it would be far more hotter if you'd leave it on while fucking my brains out. God how many times I had fantasized about what the outline of your cock would look like through those tight pants..." His eyes locked on Harry's tie as his skilled hands tied it so perfectly.

Harry chuckled lowly, he rather liked hearing Eggsy tell him about this fantasy. "mmm is that so?" He finished tying it into place and tightened it up a bit. "Well, Perhaps I will. Bend you over my desk and have you?" He mused quietly. It was one they'd done before, but he never tired of it.

Eggsy swallowed at that. "You'd better shut that delicious mouth of yours now, Harry Hart. " He warned. "Making me hungry." He bared his extending fangs as he smiled at him, just to tease him. Then he closed his mouth again and winked at him. "Lets leave this place."

Harry chuckled lowly and nodded, moving to shrug into his jacket and button it before he started for the door. "Yes let's. We have a whole weekend to do whatever we please. We should get on it."

They went by Merlin's office to tell them that they were leaving. Roxy was nowhere to be found though. "She's gone home to rest a bit." All Eggsy did was smile at that. He could tell that they'd had a rather intense goodbye, Merlin was trying to not show it. Good for them. Maybe Roxy would decide it was time for a baby soon or something. That'd be cute, probably be a mini Merlin. 

Within moments they were on the shuttle headed to the shop before they could head home. The lovely townhouse had been empty to many days in a row this time. Eggsy let his leg bounce some as they rode through the tunnel. "D'ya think my suit's ready yet?"

"Would you like to find out before we head on home?" Harry mused quietly. He expected it was though. It was hardly hard for them to make Kingsman suits once they had measurements, and agents always needed extra suits, so Fredrick was usually working on spares when he wasn't handling real orders.

"Yeah. Cool." Eggsy nodded as the shuttle came to a halt. When they took the elevator up to the shop they were greeted with a smile by the tailor. Fredrick had been with them a long time and was rather used to the antics of the knights he took care of.

Harry smiled at the tailor. "Is Eggsy's suit perhaps ready?" He asked now easily. "We would like to take it with us if it is."

The tailor nodded. "Just finished it a few hours ago, sir." He turned around to reach for the clothes bag hanging behind him. "May it serve you well." He nodded at Eggsy and handed him the suit.

"Excellent timing.. Eggsy do you wish to change?" Harry asked eyebrow up. "Before we go that is...."

"Yeah, why not?" He smiled, shrugging and walked towards one of the dressing rooms. "I'll be right back." He disappeared into one of the rooms. He made sure his tie was tied properly, his hair and eyebrows groomed and every button fastened. The fabric felt good against his skin. It was perfect, even better than the old one. He smoothed the fabric once more before turning around and leaving the room almost ten minutes later. He found Harry sitting in one of the chairs with a glass of liquor in his hand, reading the paper. "Ah, started drinking without me?" He called from where he stood. Harry had waited quite patiently for him. He had made himself comfortable and was catching up on the news without a care. He glanced up over the paper and smiled quietly. 

"Perhaps, I thought it couldn't hurt." he chuckled softly, eyes drinking in the fine figure before him. "You look exquisite."

Eggsy smirked. "Thank you, sir." He winked an approached him, sliding his left hand into his left pocket while he reached out to take Harry's drink to take a sip and tasted it. "What do you think?" He felt confident and strong in this suit and he tipped up his chin slightly, smiling.

Harry chuckled softly and hummed. "Well you look, quite delicious" He mused quietly, eyes drinking him in openly. "mmm Why don't you finish that." He moved to get up. Eggsy chuckled and poured the rest of the drink down his throat.

"Mr. Unwin, Sir? This just came from the office, Merlin told me to give it to you." Fredrick walked over to the young man and handed over a dark wooden case. When he opened it he saw a pair of brand new glasses. "Up to date and ready to roll, sir." The tailor smiled at him.

Harry chuckled softly and nodded. "Excellent. Now you are fully dressed I would say." He moved to fix his jacket briefly. "Come on then Eggsy. We have things to do."

Eggsy smiled at the glasses and decided to put them on. He was back in business now. He gave Harry a wink and then shook the tailor's hand. "Thank you. Now, lets go, darling." He straightened a bit and walked out of the shop with Harry, side by side. Harry smiled and walked easily, feeling quite proud to have such a handsome young man next to him. 

"Let's get a cab shall we?" Harry moved to the side of the road to flag down a cab for them. He glanced at Eggsy again. Eggsy moved to open the door for him with a grin.

"Gentlemen." The cabbie smiled at him and asked for their destination. Within ten minutes they arrived back at Harry's apartment Harry was pleased he enjoyed the ride, sharing lightly heated looks with Eggsy. He hardly was able to get into the house before he reached back to pull Eggsy into a kiss, a rather deep one. "God you look so good in that suit" 

Eggsy's eyes widened at the surprising kiss and gasped softly. "God you managed to contain yourself all this time? I'm impressed in fact, I thought you weren't impressed by my new suit at all." He chuckled. "Careful don't crease it...just yet." He teased.

Harry chuckled softly and cupped his cheek gently for a moment. "mm I'm very much impressed but I certainly wasn't going to throw myself on you in front of Fredrick. He gets enough of our verbal foreplay."

Eggsy leaned into the touch slightly, smirking. "Pity... " He purred. "I think that one can not have too much 'verbal foreplay' Harry." He said with Harry's posh accent to tease him.

Harry chuckled softly and kissed him again. "I much prefer your mmm rougher accent." he purred and gently nipped before he pulled back. "Now, I believe we were going to drink." 

Eggsy pouted briefly as he pulled back and grabbed Harry's wrist and took him to the living room. Eggsy sat down with a sigh on the sofa, releasing him and he watched Harry walk over to the bar. "Hm." A 'bloody' Mary would do, Eggsy thought to himself and couldn't help letting out a humorless chuckle at that. "Your best vintage whiskey, please." He chuckled. "Or another of your specialities."

Harry hummed quietly and started to get out proper tumblers and took his time placing ice in each one before opening the bottle and pouring it. "mmm of course sir. Only the finest..."

Eggsy straightened and shrugged off his jacket carefully. "Smells good." He said once Harry opened the bottle, it was still amazing how much his senses were heightened. "Can't wait to taste that on your lips." He loosened his tie a bit, just a tiny bit along with undoing the first two buttons of his shirt.

Harry hummed quietly and recapped the bottle, then quietly brought both glasses over and offered one to him now. "mmm already undressing? That's not very gentlemanly." He mused quietly, teasing. Eggsy smirked, undoing his kingsman watch now. 

"You are absolutely right. I do apologize, Mr. Hart. Old habit. Just didn't want to crease it." He smiled and took the glass from him and grinned at the amount of ice in it. Harry knew how Eggsy liked his drinks. He shifted back, crossing one leg over the other and glanced at his polished Oxfords. "Oxfords not Brogues. Who would have thought that those words could change a life so drastically?" He raised his drink slightly. 

Harry moved to settle down across from him on purpose. "Words to live by." He mused quietly at the reference to the phrase he'd told him to use as a child. 

"Cheers. To us, to your bloody gorgeous body you delicious, delicious hot man. To your health, and our relationship. I love you, Mr. Dimples…" Eggsy smirked and took a sip. "

He sipped his drink slowly, enjoying the mouthful on his tongue before he swallowed. He blinked a moment at the toast. "....Mr. Dimples?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah." Eggsy cleared his throat and reached out to point at them on Harry's cheeks. "There, Dimples, Mr. Dimples. Cute." When Harry would smile they'd be more visible. "Adorable old man." He teased.

Harry blinked a few times. "I see.." He took another drink. "Well thank you. Though you are one to talk." He chuckled softly Eggsy was more than adorable in his own right. "So I thought we were going to see if you could get drunk..."

Eggsy eyes moved to look down at Harry's wet lips after the drink. "Just me, Harry? Really? Very funny, We're both going to get drunk, old man." He took another big sip. "Just because I want to see you drunk. See if you're still the gentleman after all that booze, consider it a challenge." He grinned.

"Is that so?" He chuckled softly and settled back some. "I see, I wouldn't be surprised if I can easily be more of a gentleman even quite drunk." Harry now winked, he put his glasses aside easily. "But let's not make Merlin watch shall we?"

Eggsy put aside his glasses too, smirking. "We'll see..." He sighed and shifted a bit on the sofa, facing Harry a bit more now, arm resting on the headrest casually as the other held his drink. He stared a while into Harry's eyes while sipping on his drink.

Harry liked this, he sipped his own slowly, admiring Eggsy where he sat. "mmm You are starting to make a fine gentleman Eggsy." He mused quietly. "The correct cut of cloth, appetite for drink..." He mused quietly as he watched him. "conversation..."

"Mhh.. I shouldn't love the sarcasm on your words so much like I do right now..." Eggsy purred, and finished his first drink already. "You like me a bit, 'casual'" He then stated.

"mmm yes I do." Harry chuckled and took another swallow, moving to stand. "I believe I'll bring the bottle over here.." He mused quietly then glanced over Eggsy. "I recall you saying that the posh like a bit of rough, isn't that what you said?"

Eggsy glanced down and into his empty glass, sighing before looking up at Harry as the man got on his feet. "Mmh, oh yes. I'm sure of that. Even in bed, I believe you've been holding back ain't that right?" He teased

"MM and what makes you think that?" Harry moved over to pick up the bottle easily, fingers curling around it securely before he started back to the seats. "I was simply pointing out there was validity to your statement."

"Hmm, I just think so, or perhaps I'd like to think that." Even in bed Harry was quite the gentleman sometimes but he just wanted to let the man know that he didn't have to. Or perhaps Eggsy just needed it rough from time to time. Like he had said, he wanted Harry to use and abuse his body. Make Harry claim him, perhaps this was just something his primitive vampire instinct needed; a dominant partner. He had thought he was the dominant one, the stronger one, especially now being a vampire and yet he figured he wanted to be the submissive one. Harry was older, taller and even more dangerous and skilled than Eggsy was, it was only logical. Eggsy had so much respect for him.

Harry refilled Eggsy's glass neatly and then topped off his own, he placed the bottle in easy reach of them both. He settled himself back down and considered him a bit. "There is something on your mind. What is it?" he mused quietly as he took another drink, enjoying the flush through his body the liquor caused. He rarely let himself drink enough to feel it so to speak, even if Kingsman made alcoholics out of some of the best.

"Mmh, many different things." Eggsy admitted. "Hidden, secret desires I suppose." He frowned at his own words. "You'd probably need to be a vampire to understand." He then joked, not even knowing where that came from. That was also another thing he'd been thinking about but didn't dare speaking that out loud just yet. Eggsy scoffed and took a large gulp.

"Mm, perhaps one day you'll decide you don't want me to get older." Harry teased, though part of him wondered what it would be like, the pair of them, together in such a way. However for now, that was a thought for another day. He watched him. "With as quickly as you're drinking I would think it would start to have some sort of effect." He put his glass down and moved to carefully unfasten his cufflinks now. Better to put them aside when he could still think clearly.

"What's that...?" He thought he had just misunderstood that. Was Harry saying that he wouldn't exactly mind if Eggsy wanted to turn him at some point. He watched Harry's hands as they worked on his cufflinks and realized it was getting a bit harder to keep his vision focused. He blinked a few times. That was definitely the alcohol hitting on him, even worse because of his rather empty stomach.

"mmm Just an idea. If, we don't find a cure." He put the cufflinks on the side table now neatly. He quietly picked his drink back up and took another swallow, watching him quietly. "Look at you.." He mused quietly. "You look very relaxed." he mused as he drank and then put his glass down again to loosen his tie.

Just an idea? Would Harry really be prepared to do that for him? He could feel something flutter in his stomach at the idea though he knew it wasn't exactly a great idea. There were too many downsides to it. Eggsy sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "I feel relaxed. More than I have ever been, probably the drinks..." He chuckled.

"I would say so." Harry watched him as he tugged his tie off, neatly folding it up now. He hummed quietly. "Take off your tie Eggsy" He murmured lowly, a bit of a rumble. He was feeling good now.

Eggsy arched an eyebrow and put down his drink. He tried not to grin at that. "Yes, sir." He said softly and carefully undid his tie. He felt good, Harry felt good too he could feel it. It was almost as if they were enhancing each other's feelings. Perhaps that was why the sex was feeling better and better every time. The more blood they would exchange, the stronger the bond was going to be, just like Roxy had said.

Harry smiled quietly and lay his tie next to this cufflinks, then took another drink. "Why do you want me drunk Eggsy? Do you want me to... let go?" He asked with a soft smile. He moved to get up now, almost moving like a predator across the short distance.

"I've never seen you drunk before." Eggsy told him. "It's somethin' I'd like to see. Perhaps yeah just for you ta let go, for once." He wet his lips when he saw Harry move in a way he hadn't seen before. Then he laughed a bit, the alcohol hitting on him now. He couldn't even remember the last time he felt tipsy. Unlike Harry, neatly folding his tie, he just dropped his beside him on the sofa. "I mean... sometimes it can feel good to let go and don't give a damn about anythin' else any more."

Harry chuckled lowly and then grabbed chin, looking down at him. "Do you want to let go Eggsy? Really let go?" He felt a surge of something, desire? Power? He wasn't sure but he knew he wanted to kiss Eggsy right now so he did, a slow kiss that impressed a great deal of want.

"Huh..." If Eggsy would let himself go? "...could be dangerous..." He said softly, eyes narrowing when he felt Harry's gaze on him. Then, a kiss, a slow, burning one. Harry's breath was hot and he loved how he could taste the whiskey on the man's lips. Eggsy had to suppress a moan. One of his hands clenched into a fist. It felt different this time. Harry did something to him. Harry kept it slow, his hands moving to grasp Eggsy's wrists snuggly for a moment. He knew that the younger man had far more strength than him now, but maybe, just maybe Eggsy wanted him to push. He broke the kiss slowly. 

"Take off your suit coat Eggsy" He rumbled lowly. Eggsy hummed, pulling back carefully. His eyes darted over Harry's face for a moment. Since Harry was holding one of his wrists, he undid the four buttons down his front with one hand. He carefully took it off now. Harry released with him with a smirk and reached over to grab the bottle, pouring a measure into Eggsy's glass so that he could have a swallow of it. "Lay it over the back of the couch, and unbutton your shirt."

Eggsy grinned at that. "Hmm...I'm still too sober for this shite 'arry..." He provoked and finished his drink again, the liquor leaving a pleasant burn in his throat. Nevertheless, he did as Harry told him.

"Is that so?" Harry started to unbutton his own shirt somewhat quickly. "Well, then I suggest you drink a bit more, so that I can fuck you. over the back of that couch."

Eggsy straightened, running a hand through his hair. "Oh...?" He chuckled deeply and reached out for Harry's glass to finish his drink too. But only so that he could do another refill. "What was that thing you said 'bout letting go 'arry?" He handed the man his drink before draining his own. Too much alcohol, too fast, but he didn't give a shit. "Bet you can't do that huh?" He leaned forward a bit.

"Depends on how." He chuckled softly, eyes trailing a bit. His suit coat dropped onto the low table. "How do you want me to.... let go?" he asked with a soft rumble now, he was looking at Eggsy, a bit hungrily.

"Fuck.." Eggsy cursed under his breath at Harry's voice growling like that. "Let it all go.... everything all of it." He almost hissed now, his fangs extending and eyes going red. It was starting to look like a battle for dominance, though Eggsy knew he was going to lose it. He wouldn't mind at all. He swallowed exceed saliva before he would start drooling at the delicious sight.

Harry licked his lips now. "God look at you." He breathed, he leaned down to kiss him hard, fangs and all, he sucked on his lip. He growled a bit and then pulled back, reaching out to haul Eggsy to his feet, hand moving to unfasten his belt. "I want you Eggsy..."

When Eggsy was being pulled on his feet the world spun around him for a moment, black dots dancing in front of his eyes for a sec. God this was such a good feeling already. He reached out for the bottle on the coffee table and drank straight from it before pushing it roughly into Harry's hands.

Harry chuckled lowly. "mmm how un gentleman like." He shifted to take a slow drink himself. "You want me to be rough?" He rumbled. "Tell me Eggsy."

"Yes, Mr. Hart... the roughest you can do. But I won't make it easy for you..." It was almost light challenging him to a fight. Eggsy licked his lips.

"no?" Harry put the bottle down and caught his chin. "I see" He leaned in to kiss him hard, arm sliding around his waist now quickly.

Eggsy almost melted into the grip but he wasn't going to give in just yet. "You forgot one thing, love..." He growled. "I'm much stronger than you are." He pushed him back until he sat on the sofa again, then smirked, and reached out for the bottle once more. Harry growled softly and then reached out to pull Eggsy down with him. 

"Oh I didn't forget" He rumbled. Eggsy almost spilled whiskey on his shirt when Harry pulled him down. Then took another long draw from the bottle. 

"So...whatcha gonna do about that?" He challenged now. 

Harry grasped the bottle to tug it from his hand and took his own sip, then pulled him in for a real kiss, a hard and demanding one. One of Eggsy's hands was in Harry's hair now, messing it up completely before tugging at it and pulling back from the kiss and raising the bottle to Harry's lips. "You gonna drink some more for me love...?"

Harry growled softly and then shifted to sip the liquor. "Mmm How drunk do you want me?" he asked as he swallowed.

"Not too drunk. - You still need to keep 'that' up, y'know...?" He chuckled and then got off Harry's lap and walked towards the bar to get something else to drink. "Mmh vodka? I could make a real 'bloody Mary'..." He smirked.

"Indeed." he hummed quietly and tilts his head. "I'm not a big fan of Vodka, I keep it for guests." He pointed out, ogling Eggsy now. He moved to stand slowly, carefully, not wanting to fall over that would be most embarrassing.

Eggsy hummed. "Well suppose I'm some sort of guest." He chuckled and walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge, picking a bag of blood before he filled a glass with it. 50% vodka, 50% blood. "Ooof...perfect." He made his way back to the living room with the red liquid.

Harry laughed softly and moved to find his whiskey bottle again, taking another drink slowly. "Look at you" he mused quietly. "Making your own cocktail..."

Eggsy scoffed at that, and took a sip. "Bloody Mary..." He nodded, sighing. "We should do this more often." He smirked. "Your posh accent is fading, old man." He laughed, finding it incredibly hilarious what alcohol did to his lover.

"mmm So... it seems to be." Harry chuckled softly and tilted his head. "You like me to sound like a chav then?" he teased a bit now, eyes trail. "Thought you liked me all posh bruv." He purred at him. He doubted he could keep it up long, but the teasing was fun.

"Ey, there's nothing wrong with being a chav..." He laughed, almost spilling his drink. He should sit down. "I like your posh accent better. Never heard a middle aged man talk like some bloke from Essex though I tell you that." God he was so thirsty, that he finished his drink in one go. It gave a mixed sensation, the blood and the alcohol. "Mmh..." He moaned. "You taste better though..."

Harry laughed softly at that and took another drink slowly, watching him with half closed eyes. "mmm come here Eggsy.." He murmured softly, reaching out with his free hand. "I want to kiss you"

Eggsy put down his empty glass and licked. He grinned. "You tired already bruv?" He crawled over towards him and leaned in to kiss him softly. "What happened to the fire inside you from 30 minutes ago?" He nipped at the man's lower lip. "Where's that dominant rough man I need so badly right now?"

"I'm not tired at all" He rumbled and kissed him back, nipping his lip in return, shifting to pull Eggsy down onto him, hand moving to grab his arse firmly. "I just needed you closer" He growled softly.

"Hnngrh - " A weird moan left his throat at that. "Is this close enough for you, you dirty old man?" He teased, pushing his ass back against Harry's hand. Harry growled and pulled him down hard and flush, fingers kneading against his arse a bit. 

"Mm there's fabric in the way" He rumbled, faint displeasure in his voice. 

Eggsy could feel something in his gut flutter at that. "Oh?" He acted as if he hadn't noticed. "Want me to do something about it? What if I don't...?" He purred softly, grinding his hips once against him.

Harry growled softly and then nipped at him again. "Then I'm throwing you on this floor and taking it off you" he growled at him.

Oh God that was, he felt blood rushing south at that and had to swallow hard. "Ha funny....you..." He then laughed against his lips before pulling back, not quite believing he would do such a thing. Harry growled and then shifts to buck up and push him off angle and onto the floor, he moved to cage him in with his legs and arms on each side. 

"You don't think I will?" Harry rumbled. The air was knocked out of Eggsy's lungs suddenly when his back hit the wooden floor. His mouth was open and he blinked up at Harry. He was still fast, despite the alcohol. Eggsy didn't protest or fight against it. He loved this. 

"No." He then purred, eyes going half lidded. "I think you're bluffing." He teased.

"I better show you then. A gentleman always means what he says." Harry rumbled and leaned in to kiss him hard as his hand moved to unfasten Eggsy's trousers and yank them down off his hips. Eggsy huffed when Harry did so and it left him blushing, or perhaps it was just the flush from the alcohol. He was liking this more than he should and he was sure Harry figured that, or even noticed.

Harry smirked and nipped at his chin, then his throat, his hand palming him for a moment and grinding slowly. "I'm going to give you rug burns." he promised now, voice a low growl.

"Hmm pity they won't stay for long - " Eggsy grinned, knowing he would heal really fast. Eggsy reached up to grab the man's collar with both hands. "What else...?" He said, almost in a whisper.

Harry laughed softly and then nipped at him and shifted to stroke him properly for a moment. "Spread you wide, and take you hard, no preparation because I think you'd like that."

"Oh fuck..." He hissed at that and then groaned when Harry started to stroke him. Yes, he wanted this so badly... "Yes, s-sir." He breathed.

Harry smirked and stroked just a bit more before pulling back to unfasten his own trousers quickly enough, god he wanted Eggsy, he was aching with the need. Eggsy's world was spinning and before he knew it Harry was naked. He couldn't wait to be fucked raw and sore by the man. The boy growled deeply, his white teeth bared and eyes still red, full with need. He clawed the man's lower arms in anticipation. Harry pushed Eggsy's thighs and coaxed him almost double on himself legs over his own shoulders, hands on his hips to tip them up. 

"I always make good on my promises."

"F-fuck me....Harry" He breathed, shaking a bit. "Claim me."

Well, to his pleasure, Harry did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the verbal banter in this chapter.
> 
> I apologize for teasing you and not showing all the sex, but I just couldn't do it!


	9. Splish Splash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bathtub time. And Harry's lovely fingers end up being very stimulating.  
> And a little bit of plot at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for last week. There is bathtub sex in this chapter. in fact it's most of the chapter.  
> The author does not condone sex without proper preparation, however this is fanfic and these two can bang however they want.  
> Bit of plot at the end If for some reason you don't want to read the sex Control+F and Paste this: Let's get dressed love, and have champagne breakfast.

Chapter Nine

After three hours of laying there curled to Harry, Eggsy got restless. Not sleeping was a bit of a bitch. Around 4 in the morning, he carefully got out of bed. He was fairly sure he was still drunk because standing straight was a problem for him. He rubbed against his eyes and glanced down at the other man. He wanted some blood. Harry shifted some at the lack of Eggsy in the bed, but he was still asleep. He was stretched out prettily there in the dim light. He turned his head, baring some of his neck to the air. Eggsy looked away from Harry. Now wasn't the time. He felt like he needed some fresh air too, so he took one of Harry's dressing gowns and left the bathroom before walking over to the balcony, pushing the curtains away and opening the door. London was quiet tonight, the stars barely visible in the clouded sky. He took a deep breath and tried to relax, taking in the smell, the soft noises and the feeling of a cold breeze brushing through his hair.

Harry continued to sleep for a while before he started to stir. The bed felt to empty there. He shifted some and stretched slowly. The bond told him that Eggsy wasn't to far away. "Mm love?" He asked sleepily. Not quite as drunk. Though he could certainly use a drink of water.

Eggsy looked over his shoulder when he heard Harry called him ever so softly. Eggsy sighed. He had hoped not to wake him. He got back inside and locked the balcony doors before turning around. "Yeah, coming..." He replied.

"Mmm. Just wondered where you were love. " Harry murmured. His eyes half opened he easily looked towards Eggsy now. A little smile on his face. "You can stay out there if you like."

"Needed some fresh air..." Eggsy told him. "Would you like a glass of water?" He then asked, somehow sensing the man's thirst along with his own cravings for blood. He hardly waited for an answer before walking out of the room towards the kitchen.

Harry nodded a bit. "mm yeah that would be nice." He sat himself up slowly, stretching some. He watched Eggsy leave. He could easily go back to sleep once he wasn't thirsty any more. The young man wouldn't be to long. He flopped back with a sigh. Eggsy took a blood bag from the fridge and emptied it into a pint beer glass. "God..." He sighed at the smell, changing already at the smell alone. He really was thirsty. He tossed the empty bag into the trash bin and then drained the glass completely in one go, putting it down with a sigh. That was good, he needed that. Pity it was cold. Then took a clean glass and filled it with water for Harry. Harry listened for him to return, his eyes still half closed. He sighed contently. Eggsy was a little antsy for someone who was still drunk. He could tell. He could feel the itch almost. 

"mm Thank you love." He murmured when the glass of water was brought to him. Eggsy handed the water over to the older man and sat down on the edge of the bed, scratching his jaw before laying down again. 

"Didn't mean to wake you." He stretched out a bit and then curled up on his side, watching the man beside him sip on his water.

"No you're fine" Harry sipped his drink slowly now, not chugging it like Eggsy had his blood pack. "Just felt the lack of your presence in my sleep is all." 

"In your sleep?" Eggsy sighed, smiling a bit. "This damn bond is stronger than we first thought..." Now he had thought about it, he'd felt Harry was a bit thirsty a few minutes ago. "How long 'till you're going to be able to read my mind?" He joked.

Harry laughed softly and sipped at his water a bit more. "mmm Good question, but at this rate? Tomorrow." He teased. He wasn't actually at all serious.

"Hmm...' Eggsy purred before chuckling softly. He closed his eyes again and sighed. "God I feel like I'll still be drunk by Monday morning..."

Harry smiled quietly and then finished his water slowly. "mm Well... We might have to see about your theory then, because we can't have you still drunk" He teased.

Eggsy licked his lips. "I'll drink it away with some blood... tomorrow." He sighed. "And some deep fried...greasy food…" It was interesting how he was still hungry. He knew logically he didn't need to eat any more. But he liked food it sounded so good. 

Harry laughed softly. "That sounds quite reasonable." he agreed, he watched him fondly now. He tipped his head back to finish off the glass and set it aside.

"Fish and chips... hamburgers..." Eggsy mumbled. "I already start feelin' the hangover...Har..."

"mm Want me to do anything to help?" Harry asked gently.

"Hmm..." Eggsy sighed. There wasn't much he could do, right? "Go back to sleep old man, ask me again in the morning." 

"As you wish my love." Harry smiled and then settled himself back down, his fingers reaching out to touch Eggsy, trailing some over his beautiful cool skin.

"Mmhh..." Eggsy sighed happily at the touch. "I still smell like tequila...and whiskey...and cigars...and - " He didn't even finished, he just sighed softly and nuzzled into the pillow. Remembering all the lovely things they'd done hours earlier. He'd not known Harry would have it in him to do body shots. Or cuddle and drink scotch with cigars, that had been fun. Harry sighed quietly and dozed right back off next to him. He felt good, and he could tell that Eggsy was not to troubled, it was relaxing. Eggsy spent the rest of the night relaxing, staring at Harry, observing how he slept, how his chest heaved and listened to the man's heart beat. He smiled when the other finally woke up.

Harry stretched lazily next to him. "mm Good morning" He murmured and nuzzled at his younger lover. "mmm How are you feeling?"

"Morning handsome..." Eggsy's voice was hoarse. He cleared his throat and swallowed. "I've had worse hangovers..." He answered. "Though my fucking ass... my ass hole... " He laughed a bit. "I need Vaseline...or something..."

Harry laughed softly at that and then moved to kiss him gently. "I'll gladly massage your arsehole for you in a bit." he teased playfully. "mmm You are beautiful as always."

Eggsy let out a soft scoff at that. "Perfect." He laughed and looked back at him, smiling at the compliment. His heart would've skipped a bit if he was still alive. Harry did spoil him so. 

Harry hummed quietly and nuzzled his shoulder then moved to get himself up. He felt less than worse for wear. Hungry, wanted coffee, which was not normal. "hmmm still want some greasy food or anything like that? You'll have to put your order in"

"Mmhmaybe later." He sighed. "I doubt I'm able to walk right now. Let alone in a straight line and without 'suffering'. My head's poundin' as fuck." Eggsy wondered why it hadn't hit him earlier. The amount of ache he felt. Harry really had done him in good.

"Well you stay there, and I'll fix some tea, want me to make you a bag?" Harry offered now. He felt a little bad that Eggsy felt so stiff this morning. It was his fault and he knew it. Even if it'd been fun getting there. 

Eggsy pursed his lips. Shaking his head. "Nah. 'm fine." He could sense Harry was feeling a lot better than he did. How was that even possible after the amount of alcohol they both had consumed last night? He wasn't sure, but part of him was quite grateful that at least one of them felt all right.

Harry smiled and leaned in to kiss his forehead. "All right, I'll at least bring you some painkiller. I won't be long." He mused. He could also sense the headache that Eggsy was feeling and wanted him to feel better. Eggsy thanked him and rolled over to his other side, claiming Harry's warm spot. It smelled like him as well. 

When Harry came back he didn't make any effort to move or get up, he was too comfortable for that. It'd been about 20 minutes and even if he couldn't sleep he felt like he'd been dozing. Harry smiled quietly at the sight of his sleepy lover and put down the tea things, he settled in on the cold spot and wrapped his arms around Eggsy. "What have we here" He murmured.

Eggsy had heard Harry's footsteps approaching after some time, and then his voice made him smile a bit. "Mmh." He sighed happily in reply once the other wrapped his arms around him. Harry smiled and nuzzled against him, pressing a few kisses to cool skin. "mmm I have a sleepy looking vampire" he teased softly.

"You forgot, cold, and hung over." Eggsy chuckled, goosebumps forming on his arms and around the spots where Harry had kissed him.

"mmm How could I forget" Harry let his tongue soothe the goosebumps some. "mmm That's interesting" He murmured softly against him.

A soft whining moan left the boy's lips. Eggsy loved these small warm things Harry was doing. "Hmhm." Harry kept doing it now. He wasn't actually trying to work Eggsy up but he wanted him to feel good and he rather liked the odd combination of Eggsy's cool skin against his lips and tongue.

"Mmhh you must be hungry..." Eggsy rumbled then chuckled. "Should I fear for my life?" He purred, opening his eyes now.

"mmm I don't know, maybe." Harry chuckled softly, his lips trailing a bit more and his little fake nibbles continuing.

Eggsy swallowed, sighing again and closing his eyes. God this was so relaxing. He gently pushed back against him, searching for more contact. Harry slowly lay himself over Eggsy now, letting his warmth spread over the younger man. "mmmm Better?"

"Mmh yes, absolutely." Eggsy whispered. "I'm afraid we'll have to stay in bed the rest of the day though." He said teasingly.

"mmmm well at some point I need to eat, even if you can just lay around and feed off me." Harry teased back and nipped lightly at his neck.

Eggsy shuddered at that, letting out a soft moan. "If you keep going like this.." God it was already too late. He could feel something twitch between his legs. He quickly shoved those thoughts aside and just tried to enjoy the warm romantic moment but it was hard when Harry's mouth kissed him so perfectly every time. Besides, the bond made everything worse, and he knew it. Though it was a 'good' worse. In a way.

"hmmm" Harry smiled against his skin. "I seem to recall saying you could make my arse sore today." He mused quietly.

"That's, going to be the death of both of us..." Eggsy chuckled, to be honest his head was aching too much. "Perhaps after the painkiller starts working. Lets have a bath together first..." He hummed, turning around now and meeting Harry's gaze before locking lips with him. "And you'd better find me some Vaseline too." He smirked.

Harry nodded a bit and then kissed him back warmly for a moment. "Mmm A bath sounds lovely." He agreed and let his fingers trail some more against his skin, it was delightful to touch him like this. 

Eggsy hummed. "It'd better soothe my sore arse, because we've got a couple more rounds to go." He winked before pressing another kiss to the man's lips.

Harry laughed softly and sucked on his lower lip for a bit then moved to get up. " mmm I'll go find the vaseline."

"Perfect." Eggsy purred and then got out of bed as well, slower though. He walked over to the bathroom and prepared a few towels after he opened the hot water tap. It wasn't long until steam had begun to fill the bathroom. He added a few drops of lavender oil to the water and he sighed at the lovely sweet fresh smell. Harry found the vaseline after a bit and put it on the counter. "mmm Look at you." he purred. "Fixing the perfect bath." He let his fingers trail up his spine. "after the bath then?"

His felt a chill run up his spine at Harry's fingers. He purred, nodded and turned around to take Harry's hand. "After you, old man." He waited until the man was settled in the hot water. "How's that?" He smiled before stepping into the water carefully himself.

"mm better now." Harry coaxed him down into his arms. "You relax now my love."

Eggsy settled between the man's legs and rested his head against the other's shoulder as he leaned back. "We should do this more often, without me having a hangover though."

Harry let his fingers trail gently. He sighed quietly and then chucked. "yeah we should" He supposed quietly. "A nice hot bath, lots of sex..."

"Hmhm..." Eggsy agreed. Closing his eyes and he enjoyed how the hot water soothed his sore body. He shuddered when he thought back to the moments when Harry bit him. He had loved that and it had sent him through two of the best orgasms he'd ever had in his life. For a bit he simply held Eggsy. Then his hands shifted to find a cloth and soap so they could wash up a bit. His touch gentle and loving as always. Eggsy sat up so that Harry could wash his back and then he made Harry turn around so that Eggsy could wash his back and his hair. He made the man lean back against him as Eggsy gently massaged the man's scalp. Harry chuckled and did as he was bidden. Quite enjoying Eggsy's touches as much as he enjoyed touching the other. 

"This really is nice, nicer than a shower I think." He mused quietly. 

Eggsy carefully rinsed the man's hair and then grabbed some bathing oil. It smelled a bit like honey. He massaged the man's shoulders and neck first, then his hands slowly wandered down to massage his chest muscles which were pretty tense. "You're tense, trained too hard last night huh?"

Harry sighed and relaxed into that. "God you are an angel" He chuckled softly and sighed. "mm I guess so.." He mused softly. "Perhaps I need to do more work like that, get the muscles used to it."

Eggsy chuckled. "A vampire angel though?" He continued squeezing and rubbing gently before drawing circles with both thumbs around his nipples for a moment. "Mmh, I wouldn't mind." He then said.

"mm Yes, my Vampiric angel" Harry laughed softly and then shifted some. "mm That feels nice' He breathed. "God Eggsy, you make me want to do things I don't normally want to do." He chuckled softly.

Eggsy smirked at that and then brushed past his nipples, his hands going underwater while running down the man's belly. "Hmmm I do?" He teased. "Like what?"

Harry shivered and shifted some. "mmm like take a younger lover. To spend a whole weekend fucking him and doing nothing useful," he rumbled and smirked a bit.

"And this 'younger lover' loves it." Eggsy ran his hands back up again. "What did you say about massaging my arse earlier? Don't worry, I'll fuck you into the mattress immediately after..."

"Oh god..." Harry felt a thrill at the idea now. He chuckled softly. "Mm We should get out of the bath then my love."

Eggsy licked his lips and grinned. "Why? We can have some great fun in the tub too...?" He then purred into the man's ear before kissing his neck.

"mmm Thought you wanted me to massage your ass." Harry laughed lowly and tilted his head some, then shifted to rest against Eggsy. "mmm what do you have in mind my gorgeous boy?"

"What makes you think you're not going to?" He chuckled and licked up the man's neck. He could taste the lavender, and the honey, and Harry.

Harry hummed quietly and shifted some tilting his head to allow more licking. "Oh I know I'm going to. But right now I think you're in charge." he chuckled softly, he couldn't reach Eggsy as easily from here and he was quite enjoying the attention.

"Mmhh, I'm never in charge. I already gave that up a while ago. There can be only one alpha here." He then frowned at his own words, it was how he was experiencing it anyway.

Harry laughed softly and then shifted some to kiss along his jaw. "mm and I'm your Alpha?" he purred, nipping at his ear gently. "I like the sound of that." He purred. The water sloshed a bit around him as he twisted some more. "I want you to fuck me in the tub." He purred against Eggsy's skin.

"Mmh can't believe you can get me hard by only talking like that to me." Because in fact, Eggsy already was, underneath Harry, against the man's back his cock was throbbing already.

Harry laughed softly against his skin, then he turned again. "mmm I'm pleased that I have such an effect on you" he rumbled lowly and he shifted some to rub back against his cock. "mm You feel nice and hard. I love it. Want it." He he settled himself against the wall of the tub and shifted to lift his hips. "Come on. Take whats yours Eggsy." He rumbled happily.

Just that posh accent and deep purring voice along with some dirty talk was simply enough for Eggsy to get fully hard within minutes. Eggsy grabbed his cock underwater with one hand and rested the other on the man's hips, guiding him until he could feel his cock press against the man's tight muscle. "Mmhh it's been a while." He muttered. "You want me deep inside you, old man?"

Harry groaned softly. He couldn't help rocking back just a bit against the head of Eggsy's cock. "Mm yes I do Eggsy. I want you to fuck me hard." He purred. He knew Eggsy was stronger, he rather found himself wanting to test how much he could take of his lovers strength now. He could sense how much Eggsy liked him talking like this.

"Mmh I don't wanna break you, old man, don't make me." He teased and then carefully pushed Harry down a bit further, taking a sharp short breath through gritted teeth when he felt the tip pushing past the ring of strong muscles. "Yes Harry, talk dirty to me." He looked up at how his body stretched out now. Harry was positioned perfectly on his knees, hands on the edge of the tub. 

Harry groaned as he shifted the way he was pushed. The way his muscles stretched and protested the lack of preparation. He tried to relax his muscles. "mm How so? Should I tell you how hot it makes me when you moan like a whore?" he rumbled lowly.

He could feel his cock throb inside Harry, he let out a moan just as Harry had said it. He bit down his lower lip and made himself sink further into that gorgeous arse.. He moved his hand now to wrap it around Harry's eager thick cock, then looked at him with a predatory look in his eyes.

Harry hissed lowly and then his eyes half closed, he couldn't see how Eggsy watched him. "Oh fuck Eggsy," He caught his breath some, it ached being stretched like this the heat of the tub helped but not completely. "Fuck You feel good." He licked his lips slowly and shifted just a bit. "please..."

"Harry..." He breathed, shifting a bit against him until Harry relaxed around him a bit more while he stroked the man's cock. "You'd better not get a heart attack on me from all those orgasms old man..."

Harry snorted and then shifted against him, grinding just a bit. "Nonsense.. I'm.. mm The peak of health." he rumbled and adjusted his own position some. "God, keep doing that."

Eggsy groaned, Harry so perfectly hot and tight around him. "You've gone all tight on me, it really has been too long." He purred, he pressed kisses on Harry's back and shoulders, while giving Harry's cock a firm squeeze.

Harry chuckled lowly. "mmm perhaps you should fuck me more often then" he cooed back. He shifted some, feeling the kisses, wishing he could taste Eggsy's mouth.

"Perhaps I will." Eggsy smirked and began to buck his hips forward, so slowly he was almost grinding into him, it pushed Harry a few inches every time he did so. A few waves from their movement crashed against the sides of the tub.

It felt inexplicably good, the way they moved together. Harry groaned lowly and shifted with him at first, just letting himself enjoy that motion for now. "MMM Yes... Eggsy"

"Mmh...ya like that?" Eggsy purred, increasing the pace he was stroking the other lightly. "God you smell so good... You always do..." He purred and leaned in to nip at the man's neck for a moment.

"Y..yes I do." Harry shifted a bit more against him than with him now, letting Eggsy push harder into him. "What do I smell like hmm?" he purred. "Not soap I assume."

Eggsy growled against the man's skin. "Just you, sweet... hint of your cologne. mmh, it's the best thing, and then I haven't even talked about your blood yet." He let go of Harry's cock and grabbed his hips firmly now, thrusting a bit harder.

Harry swore lowly and shifted some, getting a good hold on the edge of the tub now. "Oh?" He breathed. "Fuck, mmm what's so special about my blood?" He asked, it seemed silly to try to talk like this but he also felt a bit thrilled by the challenge.

"Have you ever done drugs, Mr. Hart?" Eggsy slowed down a bit, thumbs kneading at his arse briefly. "Blood, gets me high." He purred before he started thrusting up and into the man at a faster pace for a few seconds until he slowed down again. "Makes me feel alive for a moment, and warm." He then told him, pulling his head around quickly with one hand to kiss him over his shoulder. 

"Nothing hardcore no." Harry shivered and then a cry left him at the shift in pace. He couldn't help it. He growled and then kissed him back just as passionately as Eggsy was kissing, even if the angle was awkward. He shifted his hips some. "Oh?" He breathed against his mouth, moaning against Eggsy, god this felt so good.

"Your blood, is better." Eggsy admitted. He had only used twice in his life, best 20 pounds he'd ever spent and he wasn't even afraid to admit that, it had been a long time ago and to be honest it had broadened his horizon. He was looking at things from a different, better, perspective now. Back in the 'dark' days those two sniffs had brought back that bit of light he had needed so badly. He didn't get addicted, in fact, his sis was born two days later and he simply wanted to be a better person, a good big brother. As his thoughts wandered, his fangs grew and his eyes went red again. He needed Harry, his blood, now. This had been a bit different from coke. He'd gotten addicted to Harry's blood.

Harry was pleased to hear that, not that he worried about Eggsy ever, ever wanting to do drugs. He figured himself and kingsman were worth more to the boy than that. He nuzzled against him now. "mm Well, I am pleased to hear that" He purred, then tilted his neck some, baring it for Eggsy.

Eggsy shifted underneath him and pulled him close with both arms before biting the man without any further hesitation. He shuddered when the delicious taste of Harry's blood hit his tongue and he moaned loudly. Harry moaned as well, pressing tightly to him now, his eyes fluttering all the way closed. "Oh Eggsy" he moaned, it was perverse but he loved the feeling of Eggsy feeding on him. It wasn't the first time he'd thought this and it only made him want more, he rocked down a bit harder now.

Eggsy growled softly against the man's neck. So many great experiences at once. He thought he was going to pass out from pleasure. He pulled back after two mouthfuls and panted lightly, spilling quite a bit since the wound was bleeding pretty bad this time, probably because it was wet as well, he quickly lapped at it, breathing hard against Harry's skin. "If you could only feel..." He whispered before he started to thrust a bit harder.

Harry shuddered and pressed harder against him. "God Eggsy I wish. Oh please.." He was close, so close, it always pressed him. "Please my love just, a bit more." He panted and tried to get him deeper, he felt so tense so eager. "Please..." He moaned.

Eggsy moaned against his skin and then wrapped a strong hand around Harry's cock to stroke him again. He grabbed Harry's hips with his other hand before he started to hammer into him with great sharp thrusts. The water was going slightly wild around them. He let his eyes half close, concentrating on the bond. He could almost sense the man's pleasure. "Harry...." He growled, licking his blood stained lips.

Harry growled and moved against him somewhat, not caring that some water was spilling out of the tub, all he cared about with this. Eggsy in his arms and the way he felt with him claiming him so thoroughly. " Eggsy, My Eggsy amazing and... Oh god." He choked slightly into a moan as he felt his whole body tensing up.

Eggsy smirked at that and slowed down, pulling his hand back from the man's cock and squeezing his heavy balls. "Not yet..." He growled softly, nuzzling his face against the man's neck again. "Lets make it last this time, we've been rushing it too many times already." He whispered, grinding his hips up against Harry and moaning softly.

Harry growled lowly and nipped at him. It hurt and he wanted release but there was something so appealing about this. "mmm Fine." He tilted his head back and took a slow breath, trying to slow himself down. It wasn't easy. "God Eggsy you feel, damn good inside of me." He breathed now, he shifted some and tried to concentrating on Eggsy's hand.

"Mmhh I know.” He lowered himself a bit in the water, keeping Harry above him and on his hips. He could feel his cock throb inside the older man The new angle was good. "Sex is a good cure against bad hangovers." He purred, his hands running up the man's body.

Harry shifted some with him, settling back a bit to let it at least feel like Eggsy was deeper, he knew the younger man was balls deep. It felt good. "mm Well that's good to know.. For in the future" he chuckled softly. He wished he could look at Eggsy but his position didn't make it easy. "mm You are amazing"

Or perhaps it had been Harry's blood that had made him feel a bit better. It was a pity that they had to keep their relationship a secret. Eggsy knew his mom wouldn't approve, or the rest of the Kingsman Agency, especially Arthur. But God how he felt lucky and happy to have such a man all to himself. He licked his lips. "You're still bleedin'..." He reached up and wiped some drops away with a few fingers before licking them. "Mmh, definitely a delicacy..." He mumbled.

Harry wanted the world to know how much he loved this boy. Merlin knew, Roxy knew, they were like family. He shivered at the touch on his neck and then leaned down to catch his mouth warmly for a few moments. "mmm I'm glad you like it." he purred. Harry groaned against him, he ground down against him slowly. "God baby" he breathed against him.

"Fuck....Harry!" He could feel the other clench a bit around him. "Imma fill you up..." He breathed and cocked his head back for a moment. "Fuck..." He was close. So much for wanting to make this last.

"mm yes you are." Harry purred and nipped at his lower lip then bit along his jaw. "Do it Eggsy" He begged now, his voice choked with it. "Fill me up, make me all yours again." It was so hard to take it slow with Eggsy. Eggsy growled at that, baring his fangs and biting down Harry's neck again, a bit more violent than he had intended. He finished up with a few more thrusts before he pulled back all bloody, only to gasp and shiver as he felt his cock pulse inside Harry. Harry shuddered and he just let himself go, he pressed against Eggsy and cried out softly in pleasure, the bite the feeling of Eggsy inside of him it was too much. "Eggsy!"

"Hah - Harry...!" Eggsy groaned against his neck and wrapped his arms around him before he went limp underneath him."You...." He huffed, closing his eyes and pressing the palm of his hand against the bleeding wound.

Harry whimpered and then sighed, sinking back against him into his lap. "God love..." He breathed and shivered a bit. "mmm Should, stop the bleeding." He breathed after a moment or two.

"Hhhmhm..." Eggsy sighed and slipped out of Harry when his cock went limp. It was easy from there to get the other man turned around in his lap Eggsy looked up at the other with a bloody grin on his face and licked his lips.

Harry shifted some, to settle more on Eggsy's thighs and then leaned in to kiss him warmly for a moment. "mm You look very pleased." he purred softly.

Eggsy nodded faintly. "I hope you are too.." He said softly. "Did I hurt you?" Eggsy asked carefully, pulling his hand back. He hadn't really meant to bite him a second time but something in the back of his head had told him to.

Harry hummed quietly and nuzzled against him. "Not badly" he sat up some now and shifted to touch his neck a bit. "Think it'll bruise?"

"I...not sure..." He shook his head. He was afraid so. "Maybe." He sat up and grabbed a washing cloth to clean Harry's neck. Then a towel.

Harry sighed and just leaned into the cleaning some. "mm it still bleeding?" he asked curiously now.

"I'm sorry..." Eggsy mumbled, feeling a bit guilty now. "Have some of my blood..."

Harry blinked some and then leaned in to kiss him. "I'm not upset with you love. Don't feel guilty" He murmured softly.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, don't know why I bit you again. " He chuckled nervously and then leaned in to clean the wound with his tongue. His saliva would make the blood clot faster, according to Roxy's research.

Harry let him soothe with his tongue, purring some at it. "mmm Instinct or something probably" He mused quietly. "Don't worry love. I'm fine."

"Instinct..." Eggsy scoffed. "Let's get dressed, and clean up our mess in the living room." He chuckled. They really had left it a disaster, of which Harry would probably very much like to see cleaned. It was time to deal with that. Then maybe they'd mess it up again. Harry chuckled softly and then nodded and moved to ease himself up and get out of the tub. He had to stretch a bit because of the position he'd been in. Perhaps it had been nothing to Harry, but it had been a part that Eggsy still hadn't completely under control. He quickly dried his hair, then carefully rubbed his still sore arse thought it felt a bit better already.

Harry dried off contently and then reached for the vaseline. "Still want me to massage your arsehole?" he chuckled softly after saying the word.

Eggsy couldn't help but chuckle. "Hmmm..please." He nodded. "How do you want me?" He winked, leaning against the sink with his arms, turning his back to Harry and bending over. "Like this?"

Harry glanced over at him and then smirked. "mm Yeah that's good" He purred and then moved to open up the small tub of lubricant. "Spread your legs a bit more."

Eggsy glanced over his shoulder and did like he was told. "You look hungry, old man." He then stated, arching a brow and then laughed.

"mmm Well there is something, delicious in front of me." He rumbled lowly, licking his lips, he scooped some of the vaseline up now and moved to rub his fingers against Eggsy's arsehole gently.

Eggsy let his head drop at that, resting his chin against his chest with a sigh. "Hmm." He closed his eyes. The vaseline was cool and soothing and Harry's careful gentle fingers helped him relax a bit. Harry rubbed around the edges a bit more then let a finger push in lightly. He leaned in to kiss his shoulder. "mm Think I could make you come like this?" He mused.

Eggsy let out a soft gasp once Harry's finger slipped inside ever so easily. "You never fucking get tired do ya?" Eggsy huffed, his shoulders tensing. "Hm, you'd have to do your very best, Mr. Hart." He purred and gently pushed back against him.

"mm I do, but right now I feel pretty good." he purred as he let the finger work slowly, thrusting it teasingly since Eggsy's body wasn't fighting him much at the intrusion.

He was still so sensitive from last night, but God it felt good. "Harry..." Eggsy said in a whisper. "Deeper...please."

"Deeper hmm?" He shifted and gently coaxed a second slicked finger, to get better leverage to push them deeper. "Like that?" He purred softly.

"Oh God yes..." He almost gasped out, arching his back a bit at that. "So sensitive. " He tightened a bit around the fingers to get more friction. Harry grinned and thrust them slowly now, deliberately teasing him like this. His cock gave an appreciative twitch between his legs. "Mmh..." Eggsy sighed. It felt good, really.

Harry's fingers worked some more, and then he slowly added a third, stretching a little as well as thrusting them. "mm Look at you, all eager with just my fingers in your pert arse."

The third was much, a bit too much in the beginning but he quickly relaxed around them and let himself being stretched. "I might not fucking survive another orgasm 'arry..." He almost moaned.

"Oh no? That would be a shame." Harry mused quietly the three fingers moving slowly into him. "Perhaps I should stop then..."

"Huhhngh." Eggsy moaned before letting out a long sigh. He forgot to talk for a moment, not able to give a cheeky response at that right now. Harry definitely knew how to shut him up. Harry kept the thrusts a it slow, but soon curled his fingers just right inside of Eggsy. "THere's my pretty one" he murmured softly.

"Fuuuuckk..." Eggsy tensed around him once Harry's fingers brushed against that one spot. It made his overstimulated cock leak already.

"I love seeing you a wreck like this Eggsy." Harry murmured against his shoulder. He thrust his fingers again, getting them to brush his prostate once more. Eggsy's legs were trembling a bit right now. He wrapped one of his hands around his aching swollen cock and exhaled a shaky breath. Harry smirked against his skin and kept up what he was doing, watching eagerly Eggsy's expression in the mirror. "Come on baby" He purred.

"I can't - " Eggsy breathed, sounding defeated. "Harry - " He moaned, breathing quite audibly by now.

"You can't come? Really?" He challenged gently, his fingers pressed against his prostate again.

Eggsy started to stroke himself eagerly. "N-no... I think - " He breathed. "Hah!" he was so sensitive that it almost ached, but he loved the feeling.

Harry chuckled and kissed his shoulder gently. "mmm you look gorgeous..." He purred.

Eggsy growled and began to buck his hips slightly, moaning Harry's name out loud a few moments later when he came violently, shaking and gasping softly. There was nothing to be spilled though. Harry didn't mind, he could tell that Eggsy still got pleasure out of it. He kissed his shoulder and worked him through it gently really before he pulled his fingers out slowly. "mmm What have I done to you" he chuckled lowly.

"You officially broke me." He panted, smirking and grabbing his towel from the floor to clean his hand with. "I don't think my dick will ever work properly again."

"Nonsense, You just need to recover." Harry laughed softly and put a little more vaseline around the sore muscle before he moved to wash his hands and put the tub away.

Eggsy chuckled. "Thanks love... " He tugged on a clean pair of boxers and turned around to check on the wound on Harry's neck. "Do you need some...?" He then asked, looking up at him.

"mm Only if you think so" He murmured and leaned in to nuzzle him.

"Perhaps...I want others to know, what you let me do to you...love." He purred back. "Let them see you're mine."

"mmm Then let it heal on it's own love." Harry kissed gently at his jaw. "I don't mind..."

Eggsy blinked. "Let's get dressed love, and have champagne breakfast. Then, I'm afraid, we'll have to do our homework for tomorrow." He sighed and followed Harry out of the bathroom. He slapped his ass as they did so, he couldn't help himself.

"mmm Yes I suppose you're right about that." He laughed and then jumped slightly at the swat. He moved to lead him into the bedroom though. "You are naughty" he chuckled softly.

"Very naughty." Eggsy corrected and laughed. "You know how much I love your perfect arse right? I'm definitely sinking my teeth in it some day." He purred and opened a drawer to get some socks.

"mmmm is that so?" Harry chuckled softly and moved to pull out clothing for himself, comfortable clothing for now. He didn't need a suit for sitting around.

Eggsy grabbed a simple tshirt and one of his Adidas sweaters along with a simple pair of dark jeans. It had been a while since he had wore these, he'd almost forgot how comfortable they were. Harry paused to watch him lazily. He himself had pulled on a pair of jeans and was trying to find a comfortable shirt, He knew he had a soft one somewhere. Eggsy tugged the zipper from his adidas jacket up a bit and slid his hands into his pockets. When he turned around he saw Harry searching for some clothes. "It's because you've got too much. I wouldn't know what to wear if all those clothes were mine." He shrugged.

"Nonsense, I don't have too many clothes." He protested, glancing over at him.

Eggsy sighed and opened two of the biggest closets. "No you're right, you don't." He arched an eyebrow, pointing at all the buttoned shirts and jackets and pairs of trousers inside. Then laughed.

Harry sighed. "I'm prepared for all contingencies." He protested, moving over to tug a shirt out now.

Eggsy scoffed, shaking his head. "I'll be in the kitchen." He left the bedroom and walked over to the kitchen to prepare some good and nice breakfast. Harry shook his head and finished dressing quietly now, humming a little to himself.

Eggsy prepared some toast along with some jam and fruit. He fried eggs and bacon and added some pepper, salt and pieces tomato and a thick slice of cheese. He was so busy preparing this lovely breakfast for his significant other that he hadn't even noticed Harry had been standing right behind him. Harry had meant to just step in, but Eggsy seemed to be enjoying himself so much that he just paused to watch for a bit. "...mmm It smells delicious." he mused as he leaned in to kiss his neck gently.

Eggsy froze for a sec when he heard the man's warm voice. "Yeah..?" He couldn't help but smile and sigh at the kiss. "Well, it's my turn to do something back. You've been feeding me. It's time for me to feed you for a change. When was the last time you had a proper meal or breakfast like this?"

Harry hummed quietly and then chuckled softly and slid his arms around him for a moment. "hmmm, since before I went to Ireland I suppose. I didn't exactly eat properly while I was there." He admitted quietly.

Eggsy smirked when he saw the man's arms wrap around him. "You must be starving then." He chuckled. "Good thing I made a lot..." He turned his head to kiss the corner of Harry's mouth.

Harry laughed softly "I guess I am hungry" He mused as his stomach decided to growl. He moved to fix himself a bit of tea after returning Eggsy's gentle half kiss. Eggsy grabbed two plates, knowing he wouldn't really eat a lot himself, but he wasn't going to let Harry eat alone. He divided the fried egg, giving Harry and obviously bigger piece, along with two slices of toast. Harry smiled and then settled down with the tea at the table, looking it over. "mmm looks very good. You're a good cook Eggsy..." He picked up his fork. "If it tastes anything like it smells' He chuckled.

Eggsy laughed, taking his glass of orange juice and sipped on it for a moment. "I certainly hope so, sir." He winked. "Careful, might've poisoned it..."

"I doubt that" He chuckled softly. "You wouldn't give up our fantastic sex." He teased, and then took a bite contently, chewing on the eggs and swallowing. "mmmm delicious."

Eggsy grinned "Mmh you know me so well." He hummed, glancing at Harry as he ate his prepared food. He smiled at the compliment. Then he reached out carefully for the silver spoon that sat in the sugar cup. He gave Harry a look before he carefully took it but dropped it instantly as his skin burned, a soft sizzling noise broke the silence. Eggsy glanced at the small burns on the pads of his fingers that were also instantly healing. A sigh left him. "I saw your gun..." He then stated, knowing Harry had it loaded with silver bullets.

Harry blinked a moment. "We should get a different spoon for the sugar..." he said quietly, eyes concerned. "Yes." he shifted somewhat. "Merlin said I had to. So, I could protect myself if need be." he looked at him quietly for a moment. "I trust you though, you know that right?"

"Yeah..." Eggsy nodded looking back at him, trying to smile a bit. "I understand. I don't trust myself, after what, happened, twice." Especially with the Russians trying to brainwash him with their stupid signals.

Harry nodded quietly. "So I'll keep it loaded but..." He shook his head. "I don't think I'll need to use it. Look how I got through to you last time."

Eggsy folded his hands together and glanced to the side at the silver spoon. He let out a sigh. Harry continued to eat in silence, until Eggsy broke it again after a few minutes. There was one way a way where he wouldn't have to be afraid to hurt or even kill Harry when he'd lost himself. A way where Harry could be with him forever. Eggsy fiddled with his fingers a bit. He knew perfectly well what the risks were and disadvantages. He was selfish, wasn't he? Harry ate quietly, glancing up at him fondly from time to time. He settled back after a bit and sighed contently. "mmm What's on your mind love? You're very much in thought.."

Eggsy looked up, leaned back a bit. "I erm.." He pursed his lips. This had been mentioned before. Eggsy crossed his arms over his chest. "I was just thinkin'. "He shrugged a bit.

He laughed softly "Yes I know." He murmured with affection. "Want me to get you a spoon you can use? You wanted the sugar a bit before yes?"

"Hm. No. 'mfine." He said, staring at Harry's lips as he chewed on a bite of his toast. More minutes passed. "I don't want to be cured." He then said out of nowhere. Even though he hated a part of himself, he didn't want to go back to a mortal life.

Harry blinked then smiled quietly. "So then we tell Merlin you don't want to be." He shrugged. "I don't see why you have to be."

It would mean he'd have to drink blood from the living for the rest of eternity. It would mean that silver would burn him and that the sun would hurt his eyes. But it also meant he was harder to kill, be stronger, faster, better. A better Kingsman agent. But it would also mean he'd lose everyone around him he held most dear and live one big lie, because he couldn't tell anyone about his true nature. He glanced at his lap, his arms still crossed over his chest. Harry put down his fork and shifted some, reaching out to touch his shoulder. "Eggsy, there is something else isn't there. I think, if you want to be a vampire, you should remain one. But is it going to make you happy?" He asked gently. "I'm here to talk to you, about all of it if you want."

"We don't even know if it can be cured Harry. It's a mutation innit? No one has ever cured a bloody mutation before." He sighed. "I don't know, 'arry. There are many advantages, but also many disadvantages." He shrugged again. "I'd be a better Kingsman Agent." He said softly, not sounding overly convincing.

"Yes you would be." Harry settled back quietly, watching him. "But, you'd also have to watch me age, and Roxy, and Daisy and your mum. That seems a bit lonely, for all the advantages." He said quietly. For some reason he knew that Eggsy had been thinking about it.

Eggsy looked up, lips parting, the look in his eyes sad and somewhat shocked. Of course, he had realized that, but the fact that Harry had just said it out loud. "Yeah." He said, voice breaking. He nodded, quickly glancing down at his empty plate.

Harry shifted, then got up and moved over to him quietly, putting hands on his shoulder. "You are young to have to think of such a thing." He said quietly. Never mind that he figured he'd die before Eggsy, he was older after all. Now it was just more, definite.

Eggsy shrugged, sighing. "...and life is too short." He added, his eyes a bit glassy now. Everyone was going to leave him in the end. He looked up at the older man now. "We've got homework to do... don't we?" He sighed again.

Harry rubbed his shoulder, then leaned in and kissed him gently. "Yes, let's go curl up and do it and we can talk more about this later. Maybe, it doesn't have to be so terrible for you."

Eggsy got on his feet, licking his lips after the kiss. "There isn't much to talk about Har... some things aren't going to change." Harry aging, for example.

Harry hummed quietly and then shrugged, offering his hand to Eggsy. "let's get comfortable."

Eggsy took the man's hand and leaned in to kiss him quickly. "I'll be with you in a few. I'll clean up a bit first, all right?" He nodded at the kitchen table.

Harry smiled quietly. "Well if you don't want me to help..." He offered lightly.

"I know how to do the dishes, Harry." He chuckled softly and grabbed the plates and the cutlery from the table. It almost seemed like it was timed, because Merlin called Harry right that moment. "Merlin?" He asked.

Harry sighed quietly and then nodded and moved to answer with a light tap of his finger. "What is it Merlin?" He asked quietly, glancing after Eggsy but not stopping him. Eggsy could hear their conversation from where he was standing, even with the water running.

"Harry, I hope you two are enjoying your free time together..." You could hear he was smirking on the other side. "I uploaded some more information about tomorrow to both your glasses. Also, two 'friends' developed a filter in the shape of eye drops that would probably help with Eggsy's sensitive eyes considering the sun. I'm sending you a sample to test it on him. It's completely safe, of course."

Harry leaned against the wall quietly. "mmm It's been relaxing for both of us. you should take a day or two off yourself you know." he chuckled softly at that. "That could be useful, We'll try it today, if he's up for it. I take it Lancelot found some new information for us?"

"Yes, sounds good. Once you two come back safely from this mission we can all take a few days off." He sighed. "There's one more thing, Kingsman has decided they want all their employees 'chipped'. If someone gets kidnapped, we'll always be able to track one down and monitor important vitals and body statistics." He paused for a moment. "If Eggsy gets a chip...-" He didn't finish. It would mean they'd have to give up a part of their privacy, but it would also mean better safety and security.

Harry frowned quietly. That would be difficult, they hadn't been telling everyone what was going on with Eggsy. "Why have they decided such a thing? Just simple safety and Security? or do you think it's something else?"

"It's either that or they don't trust their own people any more." Merlin sighed. "We've tried to keep Eggsy's situation secret, but who knows if someone noticed something was off. I lied in my reports about the blood that had gone missing, or the money we put into all the research and inventing we had to do. I don't know Harry, but I'm afraid we'll have to keep a low profile from here."

"Fuck." Harry sighed heavily. "We'll have to figure it out. Let's get through this mission first though." he said quietly, he looked over at Eggsy now. Eggsy had stopped with what he'd been doing and was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest, staring at his feet. This was all his fault.

"They start chipping everyone on Monday. Luckily Eggsy's name is one of the last people on the list It gives us some time."

"Merlin, what if quit?" He then asked out of nothing, not knowing what else he could do.

"...you can't quit..." Harry said quietly, frowning. "Can he?"

Merlin remained silent for a moment. "You're one of the best we have Eggsy, don't let us down now. We'll find a way to fix all this." Merlin sounded a bit disappointed now.

Harry blinked a moment, then took a breath. "He won't Merlin.. I'm sure of that." He murmured.

Eggsy just shrugged. "This is all my fuckin' fault. I knew I wouldn't fit in, one way or the other. I'm sorry I got you into this shit Harry, Merlin, Rox..."

Harry sighed heavily. "Eggsy it isn't like that, is it Merlin? We made our choices in taking care of you."

"I'm a vampire. Not a gentleman-spy...Not...any more." He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't solve problems, I've been causing trouble from the moment this happened to me." Merlin wasn't saying a word one way or the other, simply listening.

"That hardly means we want to get rid of you." Harry protested gently. "Eggsy you're important to us."

Eggsy shook his head. "An 'important' burden all right..." He scoffed.

"Harry, leave him, he's a vampire, not only his senses are heightened but his emotions too." Merlin broke in.

-"A vampire with heightened emotions? Right. Fuck you Merlin." Something snapped inside him at that and it made him turn again. It had been too much already. He was going to lose Harry when he'd get older... he'd lose everyone he cared about around him... and then he'd live a lonely parasitic life for eternity. He couldn't even do his job at Kingsman properly like this - hell he'd have to live a lie for every ordinary human just to 'fit in'. That, and he still didn't have proper control. It angered him. It scared him.

"I'm sorry..." He backed off, then ran off, disappearing into their bedroom.

_Fuck it._

"Damnit Merlin.." Harry groaned and then straightened off the wall. "Fuck I'm going to have to fix this now. Heightened emotions aside I think he's really struggling with the idea that. Well some day he's going to lose us." He sighed and reached up to disconnect. "I'll talk to you later..."

Eggsy was shaking a bit. What has it been, three weeks now since he became a vampire? The scary thing about this all was that Merlin was probably right, about everything.

"Harry... you'd better find a bloody clue on how to cure him in Russia. We need the old Eggsy Unwin back. We both know he can't function properly like this for long, he still doesn't have the control over it." Merlin said before Harry could disconnect. "I just worry about him. About you both."

"...I know" With that Harry disconnected and hurried to find his lover. He didn't like any of this. He needed to see what Eggsy was okay. "Eggsy? Love?" He said as he slipped into the room. He hurried to touch his arm gently. "Oh Eggsy..."

Eggsy was sitting on the bed, he looked up once Harry entered. He flinched a bit when the man touched his arm. "I'm a bloody mess, Har..." He said softly. "I heard what he said, he's right."

Harry moved to sit next to him now. "Only partially" He said quietly. "Eggsy we can handle this, and we should look for a cure if it exists. You are a good Kingsman."

"It doesn't matter any more, does it? They're going to find out when they'll put that fuckin' chip in my arm. Then they'll sack me or whatever they're planning to do with me once they find out. Your job is at stake too here Harry and Merlin's...and Roxy's..."

Harry took a quiet breath. "We're not abandoning you Eggsy. Roxy, Merlin and I all care far too much about you." He gently cuddled him a bit close. "Let's do this mission, You're last on the chip list so that gives us a bit of time."

The embrace, it magically took a part of his anger away and worries. And right that moment he promised himself he was going to prove them all wrong. He could control this and he'd convince the others he'd make a good Kingsman after all. Then, everything would be okay. As long as he could live forever...together with Harry. Eggsy sighed, closing his eyes. "Imma learn how to control this, 'arry... I promise."

Harry nodded quietly and then nuzzled against him, "I know you will, and I will assist you" He promised quietly, he pressed a couple kisses gently. "Now let's settle together and do that reading hmm?"

Eggsy was just scared. Who knows whatever could be happening tomorrow in Russia?

"Yeah..." He sighed softly. "Perhaps you could give me some last minute course in talking Russian too." He managed to smile a bit.

Harry nodded quietly and nuzzled against him, then moved to grab their things. "Get comfortable, and perhaps we should try to conduct this in Russian as much as possible."

"Hmm." Eggsy laid down on the bed. "So you're a Russian expert then? What other languages do you master?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Mandarin, french, Italian, I speak enough Japanese to be polite...." He mused with a smile at him. "With time you'll become equally skilled I'm certain."

"Mandarin? Hell, I only speak English, couple of words of French and I can do a German accent if that counts." He chuckled and looked at Harry. "Je t'aime, Monsieur Hart."

Harry laughed softly and leaned in to kiss him gently. "Je t'aime.." He murmured softly. "So you don't speak Russian then... We'll get some basic phrases down today...." He settled himself and offered his arms to Eggsy. "Let's do our reading hmm?"

Eggsy purred softly against Harry's lips and it made him change back too. "Lets." He smiled a bit. "Teach me some Russian old man, don't want to embarrass myself tomorrow."

Harry hummed quietly and then smiled and then chuckled and settled in to read with him and teach him some Russian, being quite patient, after all he had quite enjoyable ways to reward Eggsy.


	10. Deeper we tumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another round, and then some real plot. Eggsy starts to realize what being a Vampire might really mean, and we progress towards the mission.

Chapter 10

After three hours of studying and reading all about their mission tomorrow Eggsy yawned, stretching out. "Dostatochno uchitsya na segodnya...." (That's enough studying for today). He said in fluent Russian. "How was that? Didn't expect that huh?" He smirked, winking at Harry.

Harry lit up and then chuckled and kissed him warmly for a moment. "mmm As you wish" He purred softly. "You are doing very well. This is why I think you are good for Kingsman Eggsy...."

"I never learned another language before. Never made my French homework for school." He shrugged though he smiled faintly at Harry. "Perhaps it's just my new efficient vampire brain..." He scoffed, knowing that was ridiculous but hell, a lot had changed lately.

Harry chuckled softly and then hugged him easily close, relaxing some. "mmm I think you probably never tried. If you had put as much effort in your French as you did the rest of your schooling imagine where you could have been.." As his sponsor for Kingsman he'd a chance to see Eggsy's grades. Yes he had a bit of a record, but his school grades were mostly more than satisfactory.

Eggsy nuzzled against him. "Maybe...but look where I am now? I would've never met you if I didn't do...what I did." He shifted to kiss Harry on the lips. "So..." He then began, pulling back. "Merlin can't do much more research from now on, is that what he said?"

Harry chuckled softly and then kissed him a little more before letting him pull back. "Yes, that is what he said" He mused quietly. "But we will sort it out."

Eggsy curled up next to Harry. He had so many extreme mixed feelings about all this. "Harry...what if..." He hesitated. "I don't want to lose all of you, I mean, if there is no cure. You can't just leave me. I'd... I'd like to have you with me for the rest of my life." He finally admitted and it felt as if a heavy weight was lifted from his shoulders.

Harry cuddled him, his fingers trailed in a gentle loving manner some. He listened to what Eggsy said and then nuzzled against him. "Then I don't want to leave you, ever. And that includes handling all that entails."

Eggsy blinked, quite surprised. "Y.. you would?" He sat up a bit, looking down at the older man. "Really...? For me...?"

Harry shifted to cup his cheek, looking up at him. "Of course Eggsy. I love you, and I would do anything to always be at your side, or to have you at mine."

Eggsy's shoulders dropped a bit along with exhaling another sigh. Then he closed his eyes and leaned a bit into Harry's touch. "It means we both won't age, and so much more. If we can't find a cure..."

Harry nodded quietly and stroked his cheek a little more. "Yes, I know' He murmured quietly. "As long as you are mine it's all I need."

Eggsy blinked, looking into Harry's eyes, watching his emotions before he glanced down at the man's lips and he slowly leaned in to give him the most slow and passionate kiss he was capable of giving. He inhaled deeply and audibly through his nose as he shifted to get closer, wrapping one arm around the other. Harry hummed quietly and kissed him back slowly, he slid his other arm around him to hold him closer. It felt so good, his Eggsy, and he was glad that he was relaxing.

Eggsy deepened the kiss. "We mmmhhshould get ready...for tomorrow." He hummed against the man's lips. "You delicious old man..."

Harry chuckled softly. "I thought we were." he murmured quietly and let his hand slide into his hair a bit.

"Mmhh are we...still...?" Eggsy purred, always enjoying it when Harry played with his hair a bit. He slid his hands into one of the pockets of Harry's trousers, slowly, roamed a bit inside before pulling out his phone ever so carefully.

"In a way." Harry chuckled softly and then nuzzled against him. "What are you doing my love?" He murmured quietly. "Getting yourself into mischief?"

Eggsy skillfully let his finger slip a few times over the screen. "Placing an...order. Something we should've done a few days ago already." He purred with a little grin.

Harry chuckled softly and watched him lazily. "And order for what?" His eyebrow went up a bit and then he kissed at his jaw. 

"Some interesting, 'toys' Harry." He said with a posh accent. "They even come in different sizes..." He hinted. "Oohh they'd better come with a manual on 'this' one..." He chuckled. "There," he said once he was done. "They'll be here once we get back. Can't fuckin' wait." He purred and tilted his head a bit as Harry kissed his jaw and neck.

Harry laughed softly and leaned into the kisses some, nuzzling at him, he picked up on what the young man was ordering after the first hint. "Oh I see." He purred lightly. "That will be nice for us. An excellent reward for a mission well done."

"You read my mind." Eggsy purred as his hands moved up to unbutton Harry's shirt. "Lets get ya ready for tomorrow shall we? Loosen up those stiff muscles..." He kneaded Harry's chest muscles a bit while he leaned in to nip along his collarbone.

Harry squirmed some from his touch and then chuckled softly and tilted his head for his nips. "Of course my love, that sounds like an excellent plan." He purred at him.

"Lay down..." He turned the man around and gently nudged him to lay down on his stomach. He then undid the shirt completely, baring the man's back. He straddled him and started to massage the man's shoulders and neck. Harry hummed quietly found that once he was settled down just as he was instructed he had Eggsy's lovely hands on him.. He sighed contently at the feeling of Eggsy's weight over his back. 

"You are spoiling me" He chuckled softly.

"Just looking for an excuse to put my hands all over your body, Har." He chuckled. "Try to relax..." He purred, leaning down to plant a few kisses between the man's shoulders. while his hands kneaded the man's neck and shoulders.

"Love you can do this any time." He chuckled and then let his eyes close, his muscles slowly relaxing some. he took slow even breaths as he enjoyed the massage. Eggsy was pleased with the response and continued massaging him. He sat up again and let his hands wander down to massage the next muscle group. He repeated this until he felt his muscles were fully relaxed and loose. Harry's skin had gone a bit red too. 

"Need your pants off now, Harry. I'm not skipping any areas."

Harry sighed quietly, he'd been a bit over-relaxed, almost sleepy.. He wiggled his hips just a bit "mm go ahead then" he murmured softly. "I trust you and your amazing hands."

Eggsy fiddled with Harry's pants and pushed them down, baring the man's perfectly round arse. "Mmmh, the sight is amazing from here, Har."

Harry hummed quietly. "Is it now?" he chuckled and wiggled his hips again. "Well do enjoy yourself."

Eggsy purred and settled between Harry's legs and bit down Harry's arse without a warning with his blunt teeth, making sure to leave a mark. Then he started to massage the man's cheeks to soothe the pain. Harry grunted and then moaned softly. He loved how Eggsy bit him. He didn't care where. It just felt good. "mmm My love is marking me all over." He purred a bit.

"Mmh... don't you enjoy it too?" Eggsy rumbled now. "I fucking love sinking my teeth into your skin." He purred. "

"God yes I do. Forgive me but it feels....very good." he breathed and just relaxed himself, enjoying the touches now. "You are amazing my love. Everything you do makes me want you more."

"Mmhh I feel it too. Must be the bond in a way, dontcha think?" He leaned down and planted kisses on top of the mark he'd made to soothe it a bit more. Then he moved to massage the man's strong thighs.

"Think it is." Harry agreed contently, his eyes were closed and he was just enjoying the touches now, it made him tingle a little bit.

Your thighs are like steel..." Eggsy purred as he applied firm pressure to the strong muscles, massaging him there.

"Oh?" Harry asked and then shifted, spreading his legs just a bit and trying to relax some more, giving Eggsy all the skin he could possibly want to touch. Eggsy settled leaned down to kiss and nip at the man's skin, planting soft teasing kisses, he made sure it tickled on the back of the man's knees. He treated the man like a God, making sure he wasn't missing any spot of his body. Harry chuckled softly at the tickles and shifted some, raising his upper body to twist a little. "What are you doing my love?" He shifted to try to look at his young lover now. 

"Exploring, taking you in. Tasting, smelling, touching..." Eggsy moved back up, straddling the man's legs and bending over to kiss the nape of Harry's neck. This made the older man settle back down. He'd forgotten about all his worries for that moment, and the feeling was amazing; just being able to enjoy and please the man he cared so much about.

"Feels amazing" Harry said quietly. He shivered and shifted up into the touch a bit. He wanted to do the same for Eggsy, but now wasn't the time. "Feel free to continue"

"Continue? Continue doing what, my dear?" He grazed his teeth over the back of the man's neck and then shifted up to lick along the curve of his ear.

"mm doing whatever is its to me, god... feels good..." Harry was melting into a puddle of older gentleman spy here.

"Harryyyy - " Eggsy teased. "I've never seen you like this before." He purred into the man's ear. "Mmmh you smell so good...but you already knew that. Can't wait, till the day I make you mine...forever." He kissed the man's neck.

Harry shivered and then hummed softly. "mmm I can't wait either. but we should... mm at least wait till this mission is over." He chuckled and squirmed just a bit. "I love your touch so much"

Eggsy let out a long moan at that. He was so happy Harry was prepared to do this for him, but what if there would be a cure after all? Would he really choose his boring human body over this one? "I'd fuck you right now into the mattress if we hadn't just showered and I wasn't dressed." He pressed his hips a bit down against Harry to make sure the man would feel his rock hard boner against his lower back.

Harry laughed softly and then rocked up slowly. "Well you could make use of that rather talented tongue of yours." he teased a little bit and then moaned at the feeling of his cock. "I thought you were about worn out" He chuckled.

"That was this morning." Eggsy teased and slid down to settle in between Harry's legs. Eggsy dragged his nails over Harry's back before digging them into his cheeks and squeezing him hard. He leaned down to kiss and lick at the soft warm flesh.

Harry laughed softly and then growled and rocked up just a bit towards his mouth. "mmm there's a boy, love feeling your mouth on my skin Eggsy.." He breathed. Eggsy began to lick and suck carefully pushing the man's cheeks further apart as he did so before he plunged his face in between them hungrily and licked him there teasingly while he kept the man's hips down. Harry moaned loudly, shuddering just a bit under his assault. "Oh god Eggsy, my Eggsy, wonderful" he moaned softly.

Eggsy's wet skilled tongue worked him open and he moaned at the heat coming from him. With one hand he unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down just enough to free his own aching cock and give it a few strokes. Harry shuddered a little more and couldn't help trying to rock up again "God Eggsy, I want you to fuck me.." he whimpered. 'Please...."

Within a second Eggsy pulled back and was on top of the other and aggressively breached him without any lubricant. He pushed in hard and spread Harry's legs a bit further before he could go balls deep into the other. Eggsy pressed his body down onto Harry's and kissed the man's shoulder.

Harry cried out but he wasn't complaining. He hissed and his fingers dug into the bed but soon he was pushing up some, welcoming the intrusion. He usually preferred more prep but it felt so good, almost like Eggsy was claiming him this way. "Eggsy" He gasped. He loved the noises Harry was making but he hoped Merlin wasn't watching the feed or listening to it, or that the neighbours were even home. All Eggsy did was curse and hiss, pressing down hard on Harry's perfect body. "Fuck..." He was so hot and tight and the friction was already amazing. He carefully began to grind into him.

Harry bucked up a bit. "Fuck yes" he moaned lowly and shifted some more. "Eggsy..Egg.." He panted out, he wanted more. He wanted Eggsy to give him everything he could.

Eggsy began to actually pound into him right now, slow but hard and deep. "Harry...ssshhit - " There was perfect friction and he loved how Harry felt like this without lube at all.

Harry swore a bit more and moved up against him a bit more. It felt amazing, the slow burn of this. The way Eggsy was spreading him. "Please...oh Please.." He moaned.

Eggsy groaned and growled, he never stopped making noises. It was hot, and he was sweating inside his fresh clothes. He quickly increased his pace and groaned. "Mine...mine..mine." He panted now. "I'll love you..forever..." He slowed down and kissed the man's neck once more. For one time, he was going to make love to him instead of recklessly fucking him into the mattress. "Mmmmh Harry. You feel so good..."

"Yours.." Harry agreed now. he shifted some against him, his eyes closing now as he just let himself enjoy it. "God You are amazing" He murmured lowly as he continued to move with Eggsy, he tried to let him feel how much he enjoyed this even the slow movements.

Eggsy carefully pulled back after a while, slipping out of that lovely arse. "Turn around, I want to see you." He told him softly.

Harry groaned, he didn't like that Eggsy pulled away. But he twisted quickly to roll over and spread his legs a bit again. "Come here Eggsy, please." He reached up for him.

Eggsy leaned down on him, grabbing one of the man's legs while the other cupped Harry's flushed neck. "Yeah?"

Harry groaned and hooked his leg around him. "Get back inside me Eggsy. I need it." he begged now, breathily.

Eggsy nodded, his mouth hanging open as he pushed inside him once more. "Hnngh - " He wiggled a bit and then rested his head on the man's shoulder, breathing hard as he started to rock into him again. Harry's body was radiating so much heat that Eggsy swore he was hot himself now. Harry whimpered and moved up against him. "God yes... oh Eggsy." he moaned lowly and pulled him closer. "Oh my love you feel so good." He moaned. His nails dug in some.

"Christ...'arry..." He kissed the man's neck while he slide a hand in between their bodies to stroke him. "Mmmhh "

Harry shuddered a bit and nipped at him, moving up. "Please please, God Eggsy you are amazing." he panted. He was trying to take it slowly but he just needed, he always needed. They were never going to get enough of this, were they? Eggsy growled and came undone, shaking and panting, faster than he had assumed he would. "Harry - " He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

His nails drug and he moved up more. "Oh fuck yes.." He moaned and nipped at his shoulder some now, nosing and kissing along the skin. "Yes Yes....Just... like that." He moaned.

With a sharp grunt he pulsed through his orgasm, filling Harry up. He stilled, though his hand remained stroking Harry's cock. "Mmmh... perfect." He purred, squeezing and twisting as he moved his fist around Harry's hard member.

Harry shuddered, his muscles tensed as Eggsy's fingers stroked and then he gasped and let himself go. "Eggsy!" He cried out quietly. "God..." He moaned quietly.

Eggsy muffled the man's moans with a long deep kiss as his hand milked the man dry. "Mmhh my delicious man..." He purred before slipping out of him and moving down to wrap his lips around the man's spent cock, tasting him, sucking lightly. He made sure he'd cleaned Harry up before he finally pulled back.

Harry shuddered a bit and let himself just feel. "God...." he breathed. Eggsy was so damn amazing. He wished he had a better way of expressing it. He was just a puddle now, all relaxed. "Eggsy...." He whispered and shifted just a bit to watch his lover in his self appointed task. Eggsy moved to reach out for some tissues to clean himself and Harry before he tucked his spent cock back into his trousers. He chuckled. He was still wearing all of his clothes while Harry was laying completely naked in front of him. He crawled on top of the other and nuzzled against him.

Harry sighed a bit and then chuckled and shifted, the feeling of fabric against his skin made him tingle a bit. "You enjoyed that I see." He murmured softly and kissed at him gently, lazily even.

"You okay love? How about I make us some dinner hm? which pretty much means takeaway... I can't fuckin' cook." He chuckled.

"Order whatever you like." he chuckled softly. "I feel quite nice and relax...."

"I'll, order some blood." He rolled his eyes. "Forgot I don't actually need food like that any more?" He purred and rolled off him, taking his phone.

"Quite" He laughed softly. "mmm.." he shifted to watch Eggsy lazily but didn't really want to move out of his comfortable position.

"So....does Chinese sound good to you? I can go and get it, good opportunity to test those eyedrops Merlin gave us."

"Hm? Yes of course." Harry nodded and then with a sigh moved to sit himself up. "Sounds like a good plan."

"I'll get you some good stuff." He smiled and kissed him once more before he jumped off the bed and smoothed his clothes. He went to go to the bathroom for a sec to use the eyedrops, before he was ready to leave, putting on his white baseball cap and made sure he had some money on him.

Harry sighed and contemplated getting dressed properly. He moved to get himself up and clean up a little bit more before digging around. "Be safe out there" He said lightly to Eggsy in passing, stealing one more kiss.

"I'll be back soon." He carefully opened the front door, his eyes remaining on Harry. Then he looked up at the sky. "I think the eye drops really work." He smiled and he was off.

Harry watched him go lazily and then hummed and smiled. That was good news anyway if the drops were working. He'd let Merlin know later, after an extensive test of them.

Eggsy walked down the street with his hands in his pockets. It had been a while since he had been outside. Everything was so different...through these new pair of eyes and ears. He quickly reached the takeaway restaurant and got a lot of food for Harry. He couldn't stop thinking about the mission. It wasn't going to be easy, but perhaps they could stop what was going on there in one of the secret bases. These experiments had to stop. And perhaps there was even a cure, but Eggsy wasn't sure if he still wanted it...

On his way back, Eggsy had the feeling he was being followed, or watched. He couldn't glance around too much because that would be suspicious. He didn't feel comfortable though and quickly made his way back to Harry's flat, taking the last few streets with a cab, just to be sure. He hadn't noticed anything or anyone out of the ordinary, but the feeling in his gut told him something else. The eyedrops were wearing off quickly though, he could feel it. He could feel the sun getting painful to his eyes. Eggsy took the steps up to the front door and was greeted by Harry. "You could tell I was coming already?" He smirked.

Harry chuckled softly. 'Yes, I suppose I could say I sensed your approach." He mused quietly. "It's as if a stretched part of me was relaxing." he moved to kiss him gently. "Your eyes are watering...."

Eggsy smiled at that and hummed softly into the kiss. "Wha'....? Oh." He quickly wiped the tears away. "It's the eye drops. Wearing off quicker than I had hoped. I could even feel the sun burning through my clothes. He handed Harry the big plastic bag with the food and then realized how badly burnt his knuckles were.

Harry nodded quietly. "mmm Well at least we have an idea how long it lasts." he moved to quietly accepted the food, frowning softly at his knuckles. "I think the, vampiric symptoms might be getting a bit worse as you adjust to being one."

"Sun cream?" Eggsy asked, shrugging, not even sure if that would help. "I hope you're wrong..." He sighed and went further inside with Harry, helping him with the food and getting some plates.

"We can try it" Harry mused quietly. "We'll figure it out." He nodded and moved to set up the dishes.

"Hm." He sat down by the dinner table and filled both their glasses with water and opened some plastic cups and boxes. He hummed softly at the smell. It definitely smelled good. Not as good as Harry though..considering food. The thought made him chuckle. Harry smiled quietly and then settled in with his food to eat, watching Eggsy almost lazily really. "mmm So love, what do you think, will we find anything interesting?"

"I don't know." Eggsy sighed, taking a sip of his water. "I'm afraid of what we'll find. We don't know who or what we're dealin' with Har... some psycho that wants to genetically manipulate humans into killing machines."

"That's why we're facing it together” Harry pointed out quietly. "We'll figure it out. And hopefully find a cure for you and for the others."

"What if..." He hesitated. "...I don't want the cure?" He asked in a serious voice, leaning forward a bit.

Harry finished chewing his bite and considered Eggsy quietly for a moment. "Then you don't. And We'll figure things out."

Eggsy swallowed, he could tell that Harry hadn't expected that and that he didn't really liked it either. "You want me to be human again?" He asked after a while.

Harry considered how best to respond to the question. "I think....It would be easier. But Eggsy you know that I would not be angry with you, or disappointed if you remained a vampire."

"Easier? Considering our jobs?" He didn't agree with that. Eggsy sighed, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. "Perhaps it would be even better and more efficient if every Kingsman would be a vampire." He then added, mumbling. Something evil in the back of his head had just said that out loud.

"Perhaps." Harry was surprised at the suggestion. "But you would have to convince all the current Kingsman agents to agree, do you think you could? I'm not so certain."

"No, forget what I just said." Eggsy waved it off. They weren't suppose to mess with nature like that. But then again, he didn't want to find out one day that Harry would be shot in the head and killed, if he could prevent that. Frustration was clearly written all over his face.

Harry put his fork down and then shifted. "Come here Eggsy love." He held his hand out now. He could tell just how much this was upsetting him. he wanted to help him feel better.

"Fuck it, Harry, I'm a mess." He was getting tired of these mood swings, negative thoughts, worries, pondering. He sighed, trying to calm himself down before he reached out to take Harry's hand. "You don't understand."

Harry squeezed his hand. "No I don't, but I will not abandon you." He said quietly and watched him softly. "I Love you, and I love you human or vampire. I will do anything to support you."

"Let's get through the mission tomorrow in one piece then..." Eggsy said softly. There was a good reason why agents weren't really allowed to have a relationship with each other. There was always a good chance of getting emotionally compromised during a mission if the other got hurt or even killed. People do crazy things for love.

Harry nodded quietly and then kissed his hand gently. "We will. We'll come home and have celebratory sex" he chuckled softly.

"I doubt I'll be able to wait." He then smiled faintly. He gently pulled back his hand. "How's the food?"

Harry chuckled softly "It's delicious as always" He quietly settled back in to eat quietly.

"Good." Eggsy nodded, smiling a bit. He finished his glass of water. He'd make sure that Harry would be safe tomorrow, he promised himself.

Harry wanted the same for him. He quietly finished eating, taking care of the leftovers. "Want to go watch a movie?"

Eggsy helped him and nodded. "Yes, sure. Which one?" He walked over to the living room and adjusted the pillows and found a blanket. He settled on the sofa and turned on the telly.

Harry hummed a bit. "mmmmm a Bond perhaps?" He moved to flick through the discs lining the wall.

Eggsy chuckled. How predictable, it amused him always how Harry enjoyed spy films. "Pick one." He smiled up at him while he laid down on the sofa, only lifting his head when Harry sat down next to him. Then Eggsy rested his head on the man's leg with a sigh.

Harry smiled quietly and selected one. "How about this one?" he chuckled as he started it before settling down, he stroked his hair some now.

"Mmhh. My favourite." Eggsy smiled, closing his eyes for a moment when Harry brushed through his short blonde hair. "We sort live the bond movies don't we?"

“In many ways yes." Harry chuckled softly and half listened to the familiar score coming from the speakers. "I think what we do is better...."

Eggsy hummed. "Better?" He asked, turning around to look up at Harry. "You'd make a pretty bond girl though. Bond boy." He smirked.

Harry laughed softly. "It'd be the other way around I think" he teased a bit and nuzzled against him. "You're the bond boy."

"Yes, suppose you're right." He smirked. "You're the middle-aged man here with all the experience..."

Harry laughed softly and nipped at him. "Now now, I'm handsome enough to be Bond." he teased at him.

"Course you are." He laughed and turned his head to watch at the telly again. "Can't stop thinking about tomorrow..."

"mmm It is hard not to. It will be a tough mission for us both." He admitted, fingers trailing.

Eggsy exhaled a long sigh, closing his eyes for a minute before opening them again and glancing at the movie playing, his head resting comfortably in Harry's lap. Harry played with his hair a bit more quietly and half watched the movie now, enjoying the peace and cuddling. They watched the movie in silence, mostly. It was relaxing and Eggsy's eyelids got heavier at some point. He was tired. He carefully turned his head to look up at the older man and smiled, carefully sliding off the sofa. "I need to, feed." He said softly and walked over to the kitchen to get himself a blood bag.

Harry hummed quietly and then let go of him slowly. "mmm Alright love" he watched him go lazily, relaxing some as he waited for Eggsy to come back. Eggsy felt different today, was it because he had been in the sun? Or perhaps because the symptoms got worse just like Harry had said? He filled a glass with the blood from the bag and cringed a bit at the taste. He almost dropped the glass. He licked his lips and swallowed. It didn't taste as good as he remembered. He'd been spoiled the past few days with Harry's blood, this cold donor blood wasn't anything like it unfortunately. He held his breath and then took a few large gulps, emptying the glass completely without even tasting it.

Harry could feel his distress and sat up somewhat. ".....Eggsy?" He called out gently. "What's the matter?" He didn't think it was the mission that was troubling him, this was something else.

Eggsy put the glass in the sink and looked up and over his shoulder at the voice. He didn't answer, he just ran a hand through his hair before he walked back towards Harry. "Bad bag of blood, I suppose." He let out a humorless chuckle.

Harry blinked some and moved to nuzzle against him. "You sure?" He asked gently as he stroked fingers through his hair in a soothing way.

"Mmhh I don't know." He yawned. It even took a while until the energy hit his system. "We've had a rough weekend." He then smirked. "I'm just tired."

Harry smiled quietly at that and nuzzled him. "Do you want to go to bed early maybe?"

"Can't sleep love." He leaned heavily against him and looked at the telly on which the movie was still playing.

"mmm Then we watch the movie." He moved to help him settle back down comfortably.

It got dark rather quickly and that was when Eggsy felt a bit more awake again. They finished watching the movie and had a drink with a lot of ice before they went to bed. Harry smiled quietly and settled into bed, cuddling to Eggsy. "Oh you are beautiful" He murmured quietly.

Eggsy caressed the man's face gently. "So are you.." He smirked and set his alarm on 6.30 a.m. they had to catch their jet at 10 and suiting up was quite a delicate important task. "Good night, Harry." He leaned in to kiss him gently, his stomach growling softly at that.

Harry hummed quietly and then nuzzled against him and let his eyes close. He sighed. "mmm If you need to feed a little” He whispered. "I find it soothing"

"Don't make me." Eggsy said softly with a soft growl in the back of his throat. Mainly because he didn't need just 'a little' They were having an important mission tomorrow and the last two bites were still visible on the man's neck. He'd drank enough from him. No, tonight was not the time. "Sleep love, tomorrow's going to be a tough day."

"All right.." He sighed quietly. He just wanted Eggsy to be comfortable and relaxed. He wanted to know he put him that way. He nuzzled against him and let his eyes close, it wouldn't take long to fall asleep like this.

And Harry fell asleep shortly after indeed. Eggsy was staring at the ceiling, with an arm curled around the other. The hunger got worse. Perhaps he just needed another bag. He carefully and silently slipped out of bed and into the kitchen, opening the door from the fridge. He chose carefully. AB negative, same as Harry's. Yet, it wasn't how he had expected it to taste. He tossed the half empty bag away into the trash bin and thought for a moment. Harry was still asleep, thankfully. Without even hesitating he pulled on his Adidas jacket and left the apartment. The night creature inside him wanted to hunt, and Eggsy was only curious to find out what this new 'experience' was so he decided to trust the feeling in his gut.

Harry didn't stirr of course, He was relaxed and sleeping properly. They knew that Eggsy didn't sleep, so it didn't alert anyone immediately that he'd gone out. Roxy yawned some as a beeping reached her ears and she stretched some.

"mmm Is that Eggsy's tracker?" She murmured sleepily before rubbing at her eyes. Merlin and Roxy had been preparing for departing tomorrow for the mission already. Merlin was busy organizing some gadgets and Roxy went through the information one last time.

He looked up at the question though. He walked over to her and glanced over her shoulder at the screen. "Seems like it, where's Harry?" He saw the other was still in his apartment. "What's Eggsy doing? It's 2 a.m."

"Harry is in bed." Roxy frowned and cracked her neck briefly. "I bet he got antsy, you know he doesn't sleep now...." She followed the path on the screen. "Want me to just keep an eye on him?"

"Hmm... yeah." He nodded, and planted a quick kiss against Roxy's temple. "I'll be in the vault, preparing some more gadgets. Call me if you need me." Merlin left Roxy as well, hoping Eggsy would behave because Merlin really wanted to sleep.

"You got it." She smiled at the kiss and then moved to track Eggsy's movements easily as she skimmed through things on another monitor. She hummed quietly. She was sure he was just antsy, she could relate.

Eggsy walked up to a Tesco's shop and leaned against the wall there, taking a few deep breaths. So many different kind of smells and sensations. He somehow enjoyed himself outside, the air cool, not too many noises out here during the night that were bothering him. Sometimes he wished he could just shut off some of his senses or decrease his sensitivity or alertness. He looked up when he heard high heels approaching. A pretty girl was making her way to the tesco. Her hair was up and her shoulders bare. She gave him a little grin as she passed him now.

Eggsy arched an eyebrow at her as he grinned back at her and pushed himself off the wall. He could tell she'd been drinking a bit, probably on her way home from her favorite club. "A pretty lady like you shouldn't walk all alone through London at night." He chuckled, starting to follow her. He was enjoying this a bit too much already, his fangs growing. "You have no idea what kind danger is lurking around every corner of the street do ya?"

She giggled a bit at that. "Oh It's not that far to my flat." She stumbled slightly now and then giggled some more. "Why are you, mm the kind of danger I should worry bout?" She looked at him now. "You're pretty cute, Surely you don't prey on drunk girls"

Eggsy slid his hands into his pockets and walked beside her. He laughed softly at that. "Ah well, y 'know, bloodthirsty psychopaths. No, but you're not that drunk, luckily." He shrugged. "Which is good because I've had enough alcohol for the rest of the month, been partyin' all weekend." He let that odd remark slip, just because he could.

She gave him a confused look. "Oh?" She giggled a bit and then hummed. "And you're not with some girl now? Must not have been a good party for you." She stumbled into him slightly. "Whoops, sorry" She tried to right herself.

"Mmh the party was amazing. No I'm not with 'some girl', if you must know." He chuckled, not even lying. Eggsy steadied her. She smelled good. "Mh. Let me help." He guided her to the side of an alley, making her rest against the wall. He grinned, tipping up her face. "Your eyes are gorgeous." He purred, leaning in a bit while his other hand rested on her upper arm. "What do you think of mine?" He grinned, fangs flashing white now and his eyes turning dark red. Eggsy lost himself in the role play. He was like a lion toying with his prey.

She followed only because she was feeling unsteady. She had started to nuzzle into his touch a bit, then looked confused. "Are you wearing contacts? I've never seen such a thing" She breathed and blinked, eyes showing her drunkenness. "Was it a costume party?"

"No sweetheart, not at all." He grinned and leaned in to kiss her cheek gently before kissing along her jaw. She was drunk enough to go along with this Eggsy was sure. He hummed softly when he reached her warm neck.

She giggled and tilted her head. "mmm Well you seem to know what a girl likes." She cooed a bit now, her eyes half closed, seeming to write off the strange eye color.

Eggsy hummed in reply and pressed his body against the girls, pinning her to the wall as he continued to kiss and eventually lick. The hand holding her arm moved up to cup her cheek, but only to press his palm harshly against her lips when he bit her hard, sinking his sharp long fangs into her neck and started to suck the life out of her. He hoped he would be able to keep her screams muffled enough...

She moaned a bit at the attention to his neck and then a sharp cry left her when he bit. She tried to struggle a bit, but she did try. Eggsy pressed her hard against the wall so she couldn't escape or fight back. He growled as the warm hot blood ran down his throat. God it felt good, having this strength, power. He kept sucking blood until she stopped struggling. The fight in the girl died off much quicker than it could from Harry, she slowly went a bit limp with only a few whimpers softly leaving her, then nothing at all. Eggsy felt her pulse weaken under his lips and he pulled back in shock when he felt she was going limp. Eggsy swallowed, clearly tasting the alcohol in her blood. "Fuck..." He breathed, backing off, a drop of blood running down his chin. God he felt so satisfied, so warm, so good... but his emotions were all over the place now. He laid her down on the pavement, seeing her eyes were unfocused and she was barely breathing. She was going to die. Eggsy did the only thing he could do now... and ran. Ran back home with a lump in the back of his throat. He'd killed before... this was just one more, he told himself. But this had been an innocent girl... Eggsy had killed a teenage girl just because he was hungry.

In the lab at HQ, Roxy frowned. The tracker had stopped moving. She tapped her glasses to reach Merlin. "Merlin?"

"Roxy. What is it darling?"

"Eggsy's not moving, but he was by a Tesco, now he's in an alleyway." She frowned a bit "Should I try to text him?"

"He doesn't have his phone any more, remember? We kept it here after that strange signal had 'hypnotized' him." Merlin reminded over the com. She scowled softly at that.

"Damn that's right. He's not moving now. I guess he's just messing around." She sighed a bit. "let me see if I can't find him on the CCTV" It took a bit of searching, but she found Eggsy, his tracker had started moving the same time that she found him. Roxy She shook her head some. She checked the CCTV and then frowned. "Merlin love, We have a problem I think." Roxy shivered as she dispatched someone to try to get to the girl in time, sending out an anonymous tip to emergency services. "Merlin Eggsy....attacked someone. a stranger."

"He did...what?! I'll be with you in a sec Rox... - Where?" Merlin shocked. He reappeared in the lab after minutes. Having run up from the vaults.

"Here." She showed him what she'd found. "I've sent her help. Merlin what are we going to do? If they don't find a cure.…"

"We'll have to keep Eggsy somewhere where he won't harm others..." Merlin sighed. "Is the girl going to be all right?"

"Looks like they got to her just in time." Roxy rubbed her face a moment. She hoped anyway. They would have to keep tracking her to know for sure. "What are we going to do?" She whispered. "I mean....they're going to examine her and…."

Merlin sighed, scratched his head. "I don't know Rox..." He said, sounding somewhat defeated.

Roxy sighed quietly and looked up at him worriedly. "We'll have to get them through this mission... then figure it out from there.”

"For God's sake Eggsy..." Merlin sighed, shaking his head. "Just when I thought things couldn't get much worse. We'll have to cover up an attack, or murder, unfortunately."

Roxy pulled up the stream of the active police report quickly. "We can do this....” She agreed, and settled in to get to work, making changes as soon as she could to cover things up. Merlin had trained her well. 

Eggsy let out a whimper when he finally reached the front door and got inside, silently, not wanting to wake Harry. He kicked off all his clothes on his way to the bathroom and wiped his mouth several times before stepping underneath the cold water spray from the shower, letting it pour down on his face. This was sick. What the fuck had he done? He really was a monster. Harry shifted some and half woke up, he could tell Eggsy was near, and troubled. "mm Love?" he murmured softly.

Eggsy froze when he felt the man wake up. He cursed softly and turned off the water, leaning against the tiled wall and cocking his head back. He took a few deep breaths and managed to calm down. Harry hummed a bit. "you okay Eggsy?" He yawns a bit, not trying to get up.

Eggsy got out of the shower quickly and toweled himself off. He shook his head, rubbing his eyes. The worst thing was how good he felt physically after having drained her completely. Harry yawned a bit, he was still half asleep, waiting for him. "mmm come cuddle" he called out, trying to get the lad where he could soothe him and make him feel better.

Eggsy looked up at Harry's voice and shuddered. The girl was going to die, from blood loss. He'd left her in that alley, dying. Eggsy hesitantly left the bathroom some time later and carefully entered their bedroom, finding Harry still in the same spot. Harry smiled quietly as Eggsy appeared. "What's the matter love? Anxious about the mission?" He held up the blankets to welcome Eggsy into the bed.

Was Eggsy really going to lie? Yes...he was. "Yeah..." Eggsy mumbled and crawled in bed, his eyes glassy, his mind and body high on blood.

Harry shifted to stroked his back some, blinking some. "Did you go drink or something?" He asked curiously, the glassy expression was more than clear to him. "Eggsy?"

That very moment, the girl died and Eggsy could feel it, though it filled him with more pleasure, more power. He swallowed. This was unhealthy. He sighed softly, closing his eyes. "I'm fine love. Go back to sleep, Har…" He didn't want to talk about feeding off of someone else. He didn't feel comfortable explaining to Harry what he could sense through the bond.

Harry blinked some and nuzzled against him. "mmm You sure you're okay?" he asked sleepily, his eyes were half closed though and he was quite comfortable.

"Yes, can't you feel me?" Eggsy smiled a bit, trying not to think about it. He had needed it, needed it to be strong tomorrow in Russia.

"Yes of course, you just, felt pretty upset for a bit." Harry murmured sleepily against his hair.

"I feel bloody amazin' Harry." He admitted with some pain in his voice. He shook his head. He didn't want to think about it. He was a killer now wasn't he? An actual murderer.

Harry sighed softly and cuddled him close, rubbing his back some. "Rest my love. I know you can't sleep but just rest"

Eggsy closed his eyes. "I know, I'll try." He sighed, shivering a bit. The distress soon left his body as he slept next to Harry. He kept thinking all night though, if anyone had seen him doing this? What would happen when someone would find the body? Perhaps he'd left some important clues at the crime scene. He was a criminal now, and no one knew, not even Harry. It was addicting. Blood was addictive, Harry was addictive, and now killing someone has given him a complete new experience, a rush, sucking out the life of his victims. It was after all, what vampires did, right? And who was Eggsy, not to accept his nature? He started to believe that in order to get control, he should be giving in, and accepting his new nature, even if it was selfish and wrong. For now, without him knowing, Roxy and Merlin had covered up his crime. His secret was safe until he chose to reveal it.


	11. We prepare for battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, setting up Eggsy and Harry's Russia Mission.

Chapter 11  
Harry was sleeping well until the alarm buzzed in the morning. He grumbled a bit and nuzzled against him quietly. "mmmm Eggsy" he slurred lowly.

Eggsy had been wide awake all night, couldn't stop thinking about the girl, and the amazing experience that went with it even if it was bad, what he'd done. He shocked at the alarm though and instantly relaxed when Harry nuzzled a bit against him. "Mornin' sunshine."

Harry smiled against him. He shifted and stole a kiss from him now. "mmmm Ready to go to Russia?" He mused quietly, waking up slowly. "We have to get dressed and get debriefed.…"

"Absolutely." Eggsy chuckled a bit. "Let's get dressed." He agreed.

Harry nodded and moved to get up and find clean pants as well as a fresh suit from his closet, selecting everything with his usual care and confidence, in moments he was in the bathroom shaving and washing his face. Eggsy was not far behind him dressing properly in his suit, his glasses, groomed his hair and eyebrows perfectly, having shaved himself as well and put on some of his cologne. By the time Eggsy was done he saw Harry was all ready to go too. Eggsy smiled faintly. He felt good himself, very good actually, considering what had happened last night.

Harry hummed as he straightened out his cuffs briefly. He smiled and moved to steal a kiss. "Look at you, you look perfect my love." He mused quietly. "Do you want to use some of those drops again or save them for once we're there?"

"Thank you. So do you, Galahad." Eggsy smiled and leaned in to kiss him quickly. "I'll need those drops now. I'll tell Merlin I'd like to take them with me because otherwise I think the sun will burn my eyes out. And some sunscreen would be nice."

Harry nodded a bit. "Sounds like an excellent plan." He moved to grab his rainmaker. "Then let's get going so we can meet up with him and head out." They exited the house in silence and took a cab to the shop. Both were thrumming with the quiet excitement of going on a mission. They arrived at headquarters just outside of London where they met Merlin underground in the hangar next to their plane.

While waiting for the two agents to arrive. Merlin and Roxy had been sorting out how to handle what had happened the night before. "Let them focus on their mission, we'll take care of this stuff and talk to Eggsy about it when they get back, all right?" Merlin finally told Roxy, getting dressed into his pilot outfit for the day. Roxy was going to have to stay here to monitor everything that was happening, staying in touch with boys. She nodded and sighed a bit, reluctant, but they needed to see this mission through.

"We'll figure it out. You be safe today okay?" Roxy smiled at him. She already had several monitors set up with baseline information. She was just organizing the last of what she wanted to track.

"Of course love. I'll see you tonight again." Merlin said, assuming everything would go as planned without any hiccups. Roxy nodded quietly and then settled to pay attention to the screens in front of her. She wouldn't let anything stop her from being good support to all three of her boys. 

Merlin was nervous actually though he managed to hide it perfectly. He was wary of how Eggsy had acted the night before, and the young recruit was volatile "Eggsy. Galahad." He greeted them, motioning towards the steps that let to the entrance of the plane. "Let's not waste any more time and get inside to get ready for take-off."

Harry nodded briefly. "Yes, the sooner we're there the sooner done I hope" He followed Merlin up, he could see his friend was a bit more tense than usual. But he tried to think it had to do with the nature of their trip. He settled himself into one of the seats easily.

"I'm reading all of you loud and clear" Roxy came through. "This should be straightforward with all the materials I've gathered."

Eggsy smiled when he heard Roxy's voice. “ 'Ey Rox. Mornin'." He sat down in his seat and watched Merlin prepare the gadgets and handed them to the Agents. Both their guns loaded with silver, just in case. He couldn't help but notice that Merlin had given him some odd looks, it was almost as if he knew something, what had happened last night perhaps?

"Hey sexy thang." Roxy teased Eggsy briefly and settled back. "Excited to test yourself out?"

"Lancelot." Harry sighed, though he was somewhat used to their silly behavior by now. It was still difficult. He was a touch possessive of Eggsy.

Eggsy winked at Harry, wanting to sooth the other man. Roxy was just playing. "Test myself out? I'm certainly gonna kick some asses today Rox." He laughed. He did feel strong, fast, but also hungry at the thought that he'd have to kill several people today and it would be a waste to do nothing with their fresh warm blood, right? He blinked, shook his head a bit. These thoughts came out of nothing and caught him off guard every single time. Something was changing inside of himself. 

"Well I'll be monitoring you, everything looks good." Roxy offered up. The baselines really did look healthy. That was good. "You'll have to retell me everything when you get back."

Harry shook his head and relaxed some. "Well that's good." He tilted his head. "Eggsy?" he murmured, catching the slight shake of his head. "What is it?"

"Ah..." He pursed his lips and waved it off. Excitement pooled in his stomach nevertheless.

Merlin sighed. "You two, have a proper breakfast first. We'll reach our destination within five hours. Get yourself ready in the meantime. Once we fly in enemy space things can get serious, we have to be prepared."

"We got it Merlin" Harry chuckled and once they were in the air, he got up to see what was available in the plane's tiny kitchen area. He started to fix himself basics, a bit of bacon, eggs and toast. Tea in the kettle. "Blood for you love?" He glanced over his shoulder to Eggsy. 

Eggsy was to say that he was still full from last night but instead he nodded, smiling. "Yes please." He adjusted his glasses and glanced towards the cockpit where Merlin was sitting, operating the plane, flying them to Russia. Harry continued to fuss, fixing a glass of blood from a pack and soon returning to their seats with his tray. 

He settled down to eat his meal after handling the glass to Eggsy. "Well there you go, drink up."

"Thanks Har." He took the glass from him and then took a small sip from it, trying not to think too much about the taste, it was nothing compared to what he had last night. He glanced out of the window. "So, five hours to kill..." Eggsy took his gun, needing to see the silver bullets once more. "Hopefully we don't run into...any 'others' out there."

"I know, I have a spare clip to." Harry patted his side. "I suppose you will be in charge of fighting anyone we run into.” He mused quietly. 

"You do the Russian talking and let's just hope we don't run into other vampires. We slip in, steal the files considering the experiments, and the cure if there is one, and we get out unharmed." Eggsy reached out for the envelope with notes of their mission and which also included their fake ID s.

"That's the idea" Harry nodded a bit "Don't worry I can certainly handle the Russian." he chuckled softly. "Better than you" He teased a bit.

Eggsy chuckled, arching an eyebrow and put the fake ID in his pocket. "You don't trust my Russian bruv?"

"Not at all" Harry chuckled softly and quietly took his own identification briefly reminding himself of what it says. "You can be my deaf mute boy" He teased.

Eggsy laughed and took a sip from his blood. "I'll be your deaf mute boy, Harry." He chuckled.

Harry chuckled softly and watched him with a smile, then took a few more bites of his food. "Well that could be fun for us both" He mused with a wink. Eggsy drank his blood slowly, very slowly, not being very hungry obviously, he was grinning quietly at Harry's last jab. Harry noticed but didn't say anything, Eggsy would tell him whatever he wasn't in due time. And honestly odd behavior was expected with nerves about the mission. He discussed a few more aspects of what they were to do with him quietly while they ate and flew.

Meanwhile Merlin had been chatting with Roxy from the cockpit. Eggsy hadn't said a word about last night. "I don't think Harry even knows what happened…"

"Doesn't seem like it" She agreed, using the channel directly to the cockpit. "How did Eggsy look to you?"

"Hmm, he looked good. Suited up and rested and excited. In fact, it had been a while since I've seen him 'happy' like this." And it only worried Merlin more and more.

"I don't know that I like what that implies." She admitted with a sigh.

"Do you think he actually starts accepting it right now? And perhaps, even likes it?" Merlin asked while his eyes stared at the horizon in the distance.

"It's possible." Roxy admitted, frowning to herself. "If that's the case, god Harry will hate what we have to do...."

"Hmm..." Merlin sighed, shaking his head. "Eggsy's changed. This new vampire mentality of his is getting out of hand. What if he's not seeing it as a bad thing?" Merlin checked the camera and noticed that they were still eating and drinking.

"That's what I'm worried about." She sighed. "He needs to remember his humanity, or else they win."

"No." Merlin said sternly. "Not if we beat them first." He said, sounding determined. They'd seen Eggsy lose his humanity before and he had almost hurt Roxy. "We know Harry can keep him right, so far."

"But what if something happens...that makes it so he can't? what if the bond isn't strong enough?" Roxy was obviously terrified about losing her best friend now. "I just, I can't stand the thought.."

"It will be all right, Rox. Their bond is strong enough. I'm convinced of it. Trust them. Trust Harry." Merlin said softly. He just hoped he could still trust Eggsy too on fighting for Kingsman even after this. He hoped Eggsy wouldn't only fight for Eggsy.

"Right. I will." She sighed quietly. "I love you Merlin. How much longer are you in the air?"

"I love you too dear..." He sighed. "Around three more hours love." He answered. "Depends on the weather above Germany and Poland anyway."

"So long, How do you not go crazy sitting on this side of the screen?" Roxy asked curiously now. It was a bit boring really at the moment. 

He chuckled. "I haven't got the faintest, to be honest. Sometimes I have a drink." He shrugged. "Or you can try and hack some interesting things, now you know why I'm such a good hacker."

"Oh now I see. is that a challenge?" She giggled a bit. "Perhaps I should just play Sudoku till you land."

"I suppose that's a better idea, yes." Merlin chuckled. "Putting it on auto-pilot right now, I'm gonna check on our boys..."

"Okay, I'll keep an eye on things" Roxy agreed and settled in, putting up a few alerts and finding her book of sudoku and pencil.

Harry glanced up. "Mmm We're cruising right along? Want some of my breakfast Merlin?"  
Eggsy shifted and looked up at the other with a faint smile on his face. He seemed happy, a bit nervous though, but pretty much like the Eggsy he used to know. 

"No thanks, Harry, I already had mine back at HQ. Eggsy how are ya doing mate?" Merlin asked while he made his way over to the mini bar to get himself an ice coffee. Staying up all night kicked in pretty bad now, he only ever cracked out the coffee when he'd been up to late.

Harry nodded a bit and then hummed quietly and worked on his breakfast a bit more. "He's going to be my deaf mute boy" He teased a bit. "His Russian is terrible."

Eggsy scoffed. "Oh please," he rolled his eyes. "I was pretty good at it last night." He winked. "I'll do fine Merlin, don't worry."

Merlin blinked at that before he turned around. "I hope you're right." He said, pausing to take a sip. "This is going to be a dangerous mission."

Harry grinned at Eggsy now and then sobered and nodded. "Yes I know, but hopefully everything will work the way we planned." he sighed, the number of missions that went that well were pretty low but there was always the chance.

"Roxy will keep an eye on you both throughout the mission, I'll be stand-by if you need help." He told them. "I mean we've got an immortal strong vampire-agent on our side, what can possibly go wrong?" He chuckled, trying to keep the good mood up.

"True" Harry laughed softly. "You aren't grooming Roxy to succeed you are you? Goodness. she just became Lancelot."

"Not yet, I'm irreplaceable Harry." Merlin chuckled. "She's smart enough to become a great hacker though you should see her solve those sudoku puzzles. She only needs a couple of minutes."

Eggsy chuckled and it made him feel proud. Roxy was indeed smart and strong. She was an amazing Kingsman agent, she deserved the Lancelot title more than anyone else. He suspected she'd make a good Merlin as well one day. 

"Oh lord, does she love those things?" Harry chuckled and shook his head. "She is good though, I can see why she made it to Lancelot as she did. It helps she has such a good friend though.' he looked at Eggsy fondly now. "Else I don't know that she would have."

Eggsy glanced at his lap and sighed a bit, though the smile was still on his face. "I'm very lucky to have such good friends." He looked up at Merlin now. "Merlin I've never had the chance to apologize for how I was acting at headquarters...and thank you all for what you did to help me. Thank you." He said softly.

Merlin sipped on his coffee. "It's what friends do for each other." He then said. "Just keep yourself together, all right? We can't lose you like we did before, we need you more than ever today."

Harry nodded a bit. "And I will help as much as I can." he promised. "I'm glad we have our friendships. It makes Kingsman a better place." He watched Eggsy fondly now.

The three men drank and talked a bit more together but Eggsy wasn't really listening any more after a while. He just apologized, but he didn't feel exactly sorry for the woman he'd killed last night. Yet, he still decided he didn't have to tell Merlin, or Harry or even Roxy. Things were good right now, he didn't want to ruin it and give them something else to stress about. The tension about the mission that was there already was enough for now. Harry settled back, He was feeling more confident about this mission now. He hummed quietly and checked the time quietly. "This is going to go smoothly." He mused quietly. "So Merlin, I must press. You seem more relaxed, has something happened?" He smirked at his old friend.

"I..." Merlin began, then let his eyebrow go up. "Yes. I feel better about this mission now." Yet, he was still suppressing all the stress he actually had from last night, but he was glad Harry didn't seem to notice that. "And that cup of coffee definitely helped." He chuckled. Meanwhile, he was screaming internally as he reminded himself that Eggsy had killed a young innocent girl.

Eggsy glanced outside right now, almost hypnotized by the white clouds and blue sky beneath them. Then he got on his feet. "Excuse me." He reached out to get the eye drops out of his pocket. "Be right back." He smiled and checked his watch. The drops had worked for a bit more than an hour, not long.

"Oh really?" Harry hummed "Wasn't what I meant but all right." he grinned and then glanced after Eggsy. "Those drops aren't working for very long at a time" he said "But they do work."

"They do? Good." Merlin smiled proudly. "We can improve them, if we had the money to, if Kingsman even allowed us, but it's getting harder to cover certain things up now." He crossed his arms over his chest and got up, pacing around for a bit, waiting for Eggsy to come back. "You look well." He told Harry. "I wonder what Eggsy's like to live with now that he's, y'know different."

"He's invigorating really" Harry chuckled softly. "I hope we can make things better for him. I know I shouldn't love him like I do, it's dangerous, but I do."

Merlin nodded. He was so glad Harry acknowledged that. "He's genetically engineered to kill Harry, keep that in mind, but you're also his weakness, because of the bond. It's not exactly something healthy, but it is as it is, perhaps if we find the cure we can get things back to normal an…" He trailed off.

Harry nodded quietly and then sighed a bit. "....Yes I know" He murmured quietly, glancing at Eggsy as the young man returned, he tilted his head some. "Eggsy?" There was something about the young man's expression.

"You guys really don't trust me any more, do you? Talkin' behind my back like that, just after I apologized." He said emotionlessly. "Forgot about my vamp senses? I heard everythin' back there." He sighed. "I know how bad you want there to be a cure, and I can assure you bruv, that even if there is one, I'm not takin' it."

Merlin's lips parted and his arms rested beside his body as he got on his feet. He just shook his head. "Harry"

Harry blinked some. "Eggsy I trust you, you should be able to tell that." He looked confused. "We just, we want you to be all right. To be comfortable and safe and happy...."

"What does he mean he won't take the cure?" Merlin said to Harry now.

“Then he doesn't want to Merlin. It's fine.” He shook his head, then Eggsy bowled right over him, obviously upset over what he'd heard. 

"Yeah? Well it didn't sound like that at all, Harry. I am fucking happy all right? Why do you two keep actin' like I'm some sort of monster?"

Merlin was about to mention last night's events but shook it off. It wouldn't be good to start something like this right now on their flight to Russia. "Eggsy calm down friend - "

Harry blinked a bit. He sighed quietly. "Eggsy please just sit down and relax, what was said wasn't meant to upset you."

"I'm not upset I'm just..." Eggsy sighed, biting the inside of his cheek. He approached Harry now and took place on the seat beside him, huffing.

"You 'understand'? Well, perfect then..." How long until Harry would become a vampire too. "Here listen, we know too little about Eggsy's species and that's why we're doing this mission. To find more about vampires, and maybe even a cure and more importantly; stop this all before Russia will use it to create some superhuman army all right? This is not about you Eggsy, it's about all those people that are being tested on. You're just one out of a hundred, if not thousands more, and you're one lucky son of a bitch, not everyone survives the mutation." Merlin said sternly, growling almost.

Harry quietly reached over to cover Eggsy's hand. "We know Merlin, Please? Trust me on this. It will be all right. We'll do what we are here to do." He promised. Perhaps they'd have to retire from Kingsman, if he and Eggsy kept on with this. He never wanted his lover unhappy, not ever. It'd been something he'd wanted from the start. "We'll see the mission through, let's worry about the rest another time, please."

Eggsy closed his eyes at the touch and sighed, instantly relaxing. But he already pulled back his hand quickly. "It's fine Harry. I do apologize for my little rant. I'm okay, I am happy just nervous.. I think."

Merlin sighed, checking his watch. "Just keep in mind, Eggsy, Galahad, that we want the best for you both. Just, try don't lose your sanity, all right? We've got one more hour until we land." With that, he made his way back to the cockpit.

Harry nodded. He could sense some of the nerves after all it wasn't just his own. "of course Merlin" He murmured, watching him go. Then he turned his full attention to Eggsy. "I wont' force you to take a cure if we find one, I do want to be sure you know that."

"I know." Eggsy murmured, closing his eyes for a moment. "Merlin doesn't like it, Rox probably won't like it either. Merlin acts differently. He's nervous about something. I could smell it."

"Perhaps they found something last night they don't want to talk to us about until after the mission." Harry hummed quietly and relaxed now, pleased to see that Eggsy was a bit more relaxed. Eggsy looked up at Harry at that, blinking. Last night? "Hmmm..." He sighed. It was true in a way though, what Merlin had said, only Harry could get to him when needed. The bond was strong. Harry was Eggsy's weakest and strongest point.

Harry smiled at him. "You know you're my strength and weakness too It goes both ways." He pointed out gently. "But I wouldn't have it any other way my love."

He let out soft chuckle. "Funny... I was just thinking the same thing." He smiled back at him faintly and leaned a bit against him, resting his head on the man's shoulder.

Harry chuckled softly and kissed his head briefly. "Must be that bond of ours, same lines of thinking." He mused quietly.

It wasn't long until they landed in a deserted area behind some red rock, a few miles from their actual location. Merlin came back to the boys and motioned towards the gadget vault in the back. "Let me show you your toys for this one." He smirked a bit.

"Excellent, I always love seeing the toys" Harry chuckled softly, of course he had his personal handgun loaded with silver bullets, but he was curious what else Merlin had organized for them.

"Silver knives, just in case, the usual grenades, smoke bombs and your new watches over here, loaded with a new fast working poison darts, developed thanks to Eggsy's venom. It kills almost instantly. Also, the umbrellas; major upgrade in the fabric, can hold semi automatic guns now of a higher calibre." He handed the two men their watches and two extra clips with silver bullets. "And then there's the tip of the umbrella where a silver blade's hidden and extracts or retracts when pressing this button." He continued.

Harry nodded a bit as he fixed his watch into place, tucking the extra clip carefully into it's own place. "Oh that's quite brilliant." he mused as he examined the umbrella and it's hidden blade. "Very good. I think we should keep that in the future, could come in handy."

All the new stuff made Eggsy smile, though he knew he'd mainly be using his hands, and teeth. "Thank you, Merlin." He said as he observed the new watch on his wrist. "Gorgeous." He smirked before looking up at the umbrellas. Finally Eggsy put his glasses back on and listened to Merlin's and Roxy's last instructions. Harry hummed a bit and double checked a few things, his glasses were already on. He winked at Eggsy briefly. Roxy was giving a blow by blow of what they should expect and what she'd be looking for. They hoped this would be a fairly in and out operation.


	12. Into the Lion's Den We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Eggsy go to Russia, slightly cliffy ending. But not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Some gore and description of destroyed bodies.

Chapter 12

Harry and Eggsy went into the back of the plane to fire up the engine from the Jag provided them and then drove through the deserted area with Harry to the military base at high speed. He enjoyed the purring and accelerating from the engine and it gave him an adrenaline rush. He was ready. "Nice car.." he chuckled. "I'm driving us back."

Harry chuckled softly, he didn't at all mind Eggsy's eagerness to drive. "All right, I suppose that's fair." He teased a bit. He knew that Eggsy liked speed before this, perhaps it was enhanced now. He made their way towards the military base easily, hoping their ID's worked properly and they'd have no problem getting in. Getting in was easier than getting out usually. They were stopped by a few men holding M4's just before the barricade entrance in front of the camp. Eggsy clenched his jaw and looked at Harry, straightening a bit as he lowered the window on his side.

"Here we go..." he murmured.

Harry smiled briefly at the men and held out their ids."Good morning gentlemen” He greeted in Russian.His eyes tracked them both calmly. "I Trust all in in order?”. He was calm about this, watching their expressions more than listening for their response. A pale man with a scar across his eye leaned down to look into the car, smirking when he saw two posh men sitting inside.

"Good morning, sir... ID s please. Inspection huh?"

Harry nodded briefly. "I'm certain it will go well.” He agreed. Motioning briefly ato Eggsy when he handed over the ID's . "My partner doesn't speak I'm afraid. We're almost late, if we can avoid some delay?”

Harry speaking in fluent Russian made go tingles to a silly place in his body. Eggsy grinned and raised his hand in a 'hello'.  
  
"Hmm.." The men frowned. "Clear. You're authorized to visit Sector 'A' 'B' and 'D'. Commander's orders. Have a good day, gentlemen." He nodded, offering the two men in the car a faint smile and then gestured at one of his colleagues to open the gate.

Harry nodded his thanks and waited, then soon as the gate was open he pulled through and drove on up to the buildings proper now. "So far so good" He mused under his breath.

"I didn't like him." Eggsy grumbled. "Wonder why we can't access Sector 'C' though, we definitely need to take a look there." He sighed, glancing around, and taking in eventual escape routes, mapping it all out inside his head.

Harry shrugged a bit. "I agree" He mused quietly. "But we're in." he moved to park the car and get out, finding his rainmaker with ease. "Ready?" he asked softly.

Eggsy had his umbrella ready and then opened the door, adjusting his glasses as he got out. He nodded. "Lets have some fun." He said, grinning and smoothed his clothes once he got outside and closed the door behind him. Harry smirked a little briefly and nodded. He moved for the front door, where they were greeted by someone who intended to 'Guide' them around the building on their inspection. Easy enough to dispose of at a convenient time. Eggsy licked his lips at the sight of the guide who. Tall, lean, cute, long blond hair, obviously dyed, red lipstick. He followed Harry who did the talking and they were taken to Sector D first. Artillery and weapons department apparently.

Harry kept up polite conversation. Taking note of things as if they really were inspecting the place, it was a useful way to get information after all. Eggsy was leaning against the umbrella, taking in new smells and sensations. He nodded occasionally at the woman but could only stare at her lips and throat as she talked. Harry nudged him briefly, the woman arched an eyebrow though there was something playful in her eyes. Harry hummed "If we could move on?" He asked quietly, he could sense something was different for Eggsy now. And it was a little concerning. "Shall we?"

Eggsy always had been a hit with the ladies. It wouldn't be hard to get rid of this pretty one. Eggsy pursed his lips, looking up at Harry. "Yes, of course..." He purred and they continued walking through the long dimmed halls and then reached a hall that went down with a lot of stairs. Underground bunker? Hm.

Harry hummed quietly, looking around. "What is this? Why aren't we going this way?" he asked her now, he could see she wanted to flirt with Eggsy now. He hardly blamed her, but it was faintly irritating.

Eggsy sighed. "What's down there?" He asked the guide.  
  
"I am not the one to tell you that, sir." She responded, briefly looking nervous.

"Are you not?" He gave Harry a look. "No, illegal activities I presume?" He arched an eyebrow.

"No sir. It's, they're just old small empty rooms. Sometimes we use them as extra office space." 

Harry blinked some and then cocked his head. "Then why can't we see them? If they're nothing more." He gave her a charming smile. "Just a peek to confirm? then we'll get right back on this.” That was exactly what Eggsy had been thinking.

"I don't think that's necessary, Mr. Lewis." She said, his voice sounded a bit stern right now. Eggsy did a step forward, narrowing his eyes. The woman was going to play it hard wasn't she? Once Eggsy had stepped closer he could see the woman blush.

"Show us the office spaces." He said lowly. Somewhat his need for it projected towards her. As if it was instinct to convince her.

Harry smiled quietly. "Please, we'd love to see it and, well It won't take more than a minute right?" He asked with a curious look. "In and out."

"I am sorry sir, I really can't." She insisted, though she did waver slightly.  
  
The corner of Eggsy's mouth trembled. He was losing his patience with her. He took in a deep breath and turned on his heel, starting to ascend the stairs. "I am sorry, Miss, but as inspectors, we insist on seeing every corner of the complex." Eggsy said. Damn Russians, with their secret office spaces. She hurried after him now. Harry following as well.  
  
Of course, on arrival it was more than obvious that it wasn't office space at all. A complete lab had been built underground. Eggsy's lips parted, it was dimmed, but light enough to see all the different colours of chemicals. "Care to elaborate?" He asked sternly now.  
  
"Like I said...I erm...not supposed to tell you - You should talk to my commander he's - "  
  
"Tell us, please, be reasonable." Eggsy tried.  
  
"Tests. Experiments." She sighed softly, glancing at the floor for a moment."With a lot of failures, still unsuccessful, and it's why it has to remain a secret what we're doing here until we perfect the _project_." She said softly, glancing over her shoulder quickly to see the older inspector. Harry was just listening now, he inclined his head some. "Please, you must understand, the secret it's...." She paused. "If my commander finds out that I've shown you this…"

"Of course, we won't tell. Is there any other information you could provide on this? We won't put it in our reports." He assured quickly and gently. "If not, I'm afraid you've become a touch useless to us."

"No I... I'm not supposed to tell... I don't know anything else besides it has to do something with genetic manipulation and mutation." She shrugged. Their words didn't mean a lot to her. Mr Stelar would kill her anyway once he'd found out she'd said anything. "I must ask you to leave now. You've seen enough."

"Of course.." Harry moved to go back. "Ivan, if you'd like" He said off hand now, giving Eggsy free reign to do what he wanted with her. They could manage the rest of this without her.

An amnesia dart would be enough though his teeth were aching to bite down her throat. Then again, he had to keep his suit clean for now. He could tell the woman was nervous. He gritted his teeth and aimed his watch at her before firing an amnesia dart. He was going to show Harry and Merlin he was in control, they knew he could do whatever he wanted with her but yet he chose the easiest and fastest way to get rid of her. The woman passed out and Eggsy picked her up carrying her up the stairs and into one of the restrooms.  
  
"It's true. Like we expected. Those experiments." He told Harry, smoothing his suit a bit. "Lets go and find 'C' now…" 

Harry was quietly pleased with his choice of reaction. "Yep, I agree. If this is D, I doubt it's far" He moved to quietly slip along. Keeping his eyes sharp for any movement and ears for any sounds though he had a feeling Eggsy might hear them first.

Eggsy and Harry moved quickly and quietly. "If that huge basement is their lab, I wonder what they're doing in D." Then as they took a right turn, Eggsy stopped Harry and pressed him up against the wall, looking into his eyes as he waited for the footsteps to fade. It had been a guard? A soldier maybe? Eggsy held his breath until he had to pull back. "I think we're close. Let's follow him." They increased their pace, following the guard who appeared to be armed. Then suddenly, Eggsy smelled blood and sniffed. It came from behind a door a few feet away from them, but it had to be opened with a key card. "In here." Eggsy told him. He wasn't sure why he was following the smell, perhaps because it smelled so differently from the blood he was used to.

Harry bit back a groan. Now was NOT the time to get turned on by Eggsy being, well Eggsy. He nodded quietly though and moved after the guard with Eggsy easily. Harry looked curious as he followed the smell. "What is it?" He murmured, touching the card pad briefly, he tapped his glasses. "Merlin, Lancelot, do you think you can get us access?"

"I smell somethin'..." Eggsy almost whispered.  
  
"Oh hell can I..." Merlin chuckled and within 10 seconds the door was unlocked. Eggsy carefully pushed the door open. "I smell blood." Behind the first door was another. "Merlin...?"  
  
"Coming up Eggsy." 

"Like fresh blood?" Harry followed him now, frowning some. "or something else?"

"I don't know, doesn't smell good I can tell you that." He carefully pushed the door open and had to try hard not to retch. "Fuuuuck..." his eyes widened at the sight. It was a mess, bloody instruments, bloody table and floor and on top of one of the tables was something that LOOKED like a human... Eggsy got paler than he already was. Slid throat and wrists.

Harry took in a short breath of surprise. "Are you two seeing this?" He asked quietly.

"Oh god... What did they do...." Roxy whispered into the mic. "That's... not dissection..." 

"It's draining" Harry said quietly as he took a slightly better look. "Come on Eggsy, Let's move on."

Eggsy pushed Harry's hand away from his shoulder and approached the table, eyes narrowing. The man's lips were parted and Eggsy could see the fangs from peeking underneath. He gasped softly. "It's a vampire." He whispered. Oh God what did they do to him. Eggsy swore the man's hand was moving. "Fuck he's still alive Har - " This was inhumane, it almost looked like they had tortured him. One of his eyes had been poked out and the sight was disgusting and terrifying. Eggsy undid the straps around his wrists and feet. "We have to help him he's - "  
  
"Eggsy, this is not a rescue mission..." Merlin said. "We don't know what he'll do or who he is or what happened to him exactly."

"Eggsy if you can find something to give him fine. but Merlin is correct." Harry could feel Eggsy's slight panic at this. "They did this for a reason, probably to know more about what happens to you, to Vampires in such situations." He looked around quickly. "They left him like this on purpose, but it's likely there is plasma or something in this room...."

Eggsy pulled back, his breathing a bit shallow now. He was suffering, he could feel it. Their guns were silenced, so there was only one thing Eggsy wanted to do. He aimed the gun at the man's head and shot him, the gunshot muffled by the silencer. He wanted to dry heave, but managed to keep himself together. He was dead now, not suffering any more. So they were doing this to their own men. He took a deep breath, shaking his head. "Fine." He cleared his throat. "Let's see what else we can find in this room."

Harry nodded quietly and then moved to look around just to see if there was anything they could use. It seemed to be relatively barren of anything though. "Let's move on Eggsy..."

"Yeah let's get out of here before I get any angrier." He growled and snorted, quickly leaving the way they came in. The bumped into a guard though and once he aimed his gun at them Eggsy was on top of him, twisting his wrist and snapping his neck like a twig.  
  
"Shit." Merlin cursed. He'd broken the man's neck way too easily and his reflexes were amazing. "Lancelot, are you taking notes?"

"On everything" Roxy confirmed. She was scribbling away in her notes on Eggsy. 

Harry was surprised but he didn't say anything. They just moved on quickly enough, taking the Guard's ID in case it was useful. Soon they had located the mysterious C area. There was a great deal of movement down the hallway. "This must be where they, keep most of them. 

Eggsy was still riding the high of the kill. It had felt good, better than it should. Hell, he was pleased he'd just killed a man. He grinned quietly and they continued to move. He could tell even better than Harry when they reached C department. A lot of people walking around were were wearing white lab coats but there was no sign of tortured people or whatever. He could hear their heartbeats, almost smell their blood rushing under their skin.  
  
"Harry, Eggsy, I'm picking up the same kind of signal that was used to 'control' Eggsy. - We're on the right spot here." Merlin interrupted their quiet. 

"Okay, do you think it is going to affect him if we go deeper?" Harry asked, glancing at Eggsy. He had felt his pleasure at that death, he was a bit concerned about the younger man but there was little he could do just now.

All Eggsy wanted was to kill some more, have more pleasure, and he was craving for some blood as well. Eggsy leaned against the wall, the signal was already affecting him though he didn't really notice. His fangs extracted and his eyes turned red. Once he smelled another human approaching he snapped towards that direction and held his breath, just listening. God he was almost acting like some sort of predator wasn't he? He remained unmoved, pressing himself further against the wall.  
  
"Eggsy...? Eggsy..." Merlin tried to get the boy's attention but he failed.

Harry glanced at him quietly and then watched him cautiously. "Eggsy" He said quietly. "Look at me." His concern was growing, he hoped that he could get Eggsy to focus. This wasn't very good if he was already acting like this.

Eggsy gasped softly at Harry's voice, looking up at him and he changed back. "I'm sorry I, I got carried away a bit." He wet his dry lips. He was thirsty. "The signal, I noticed it." He then said. "I felt forced to turn, but I'm okay now I think." He was now, indeed, but there was still this unhealthy urge to kill and drain his victims.

Harry nodded quietly. "Okay, focus on me as much as you can then. I don't want to lose you." he said quietly, then moved to let them in deeper, keeping somewhat clear of the obvious scientists for now. He was counting on the bond to help them both focus now.

Eggsy noticed that his eyes were starting to burn a bit, the drops were wearing off, but there was no time to use them again now. He'd be fine, there was no sun inside here. Eggsy nodded. "Let's move." He growled softly in agreement. He glanced around. There was a heavily guarded door on the far left though. "That one seems important."

Harry nodded in agreement and then moved down towards the door.. "Let's see what they're hiding then." He adjusted a few settings and quickly shot stunning darts at the guards, so Eggsy wouldn't have to do anything to drastic for now. "Hear anything?"

Eggsy hummed as they quickly took out the guards. "All I hear is the signal trying to pierce my brain, it fucking hurts." He said softly. It indeed gave him a pounding headache now, probably because he was resisting it.  
  
"You're right Eggsy, this signal is different from the last one. It's not meant to take you over, I'm decoding the message now." Merlin spoke up quietly.

Harry nodded quietly. "When you know what it says inform us." He moved now to check the door, not code locked, so they expected the guards to keep out anyone who shouldn't be. He carefully pushed it open.

Merlin hummed. "There we go, no commands this time, just a signal that seems to stimulate the part of the brain that lets one experience pain. But you're not actually hurt, Eggsy. It's all happening inside your head."  
  
"Feels pretty damn real to me Merlin..." He grumbled and watched how Harry worked the door open.

"Any way to counter it?" Harry asked, he tried to use their bond to soothe poor Eggsy a bit now as they managed to get the door open. "Oh hell, look at that."

"I'm trying to use the built in receiver from the glasses to create some invisible 'shield' that will interrupt the signal that disturbs Eggsy." Merlin said in their ears. But the agents were quickly distracted by what was in front of them.  
  
"Oh shit." Eggsy then murmured, his jaw dropping as he saw so many boxes were packed together in a small room along with so many samples of whatever it was. "We've hit the fuckin' motherlode..." 

Harry quickly took several pictures with his glasses along with the regular feed. "Yes we have Eggsy." He agreed and slipped over to a computer terminal. He started to look into what he could. "Lancelot think you can hack something in Russian while Merlin does that?"

"Long as it's not any more encrypted as anything else has been." She started to type quickly, using Harry's glasses frequency to get in.

"We should take at least one of those for testing as well." Harry mused, meaning the serum tubes along the wall.

Eggsy went through some of the paper files in the big file drawers. "I can't find anything useful. Only the names of the people they tested on. God there are hundreds of them." And they were all marked with; deceased. It made Eggsy realize how lucky he had been. Then suddenly, loud Russian voices outside. "Shit, Harry, we've got to leave. They've realized something's wrong." And Eggsy was right, a few seconds later the Russians sounded the alarm. Eggsy rushed over to Harry's side. "Harry, you trust me." It almost sounded like a question but he already knew the man did. "Stay behind me, please." All he hoped was that they didn't have silver.

Harry sword quietly and then twisted to raise his gun, he looked at him and then nodded. "I'll watch you back Eggsy." He promised quickly. Eggsy was faster, and stronger than him. He would be of some use but couldn't handle them all himself.

Eggsy quickly kissed him as if it would be the last time. You never knew what could happen. "Be safe, old man." He whispered and then somehow managed to get the control to turn himself. His eyes went red, fangs extending. He was ready to fight. He drew both his guns, dropping the umbrella. His suit was bulletproof already and he doubted they would be shooting with silver. It would hurt when he'd get shot, but it wouldn't kill him, not that he knew though, with his self healing abilities. Harry nodded briefly, he let himself relax and he pulled his own gun swiftly, moving to follow him out, pausing only briefly to grab several of the vials from the walls. They had to bring this back. It could be extremely useful. It was time to get themselves from this place and home, if they could.

Eggsy glanced how Harry tucked away some of the serum and fluids he'd gathered. "Lets rock." Eggsy growled and burst through the door with amazing force and speed, already killing two men with Ak's before they could even pull the trigger and shoot him. There was yelling, screaming, more men got into the room from all possible directions. "We need to get through them one way or another..." He called through his comm. "Rox, show us the fastest way out, guide us through this!"

Harry followed after him now. "Sooner the better Lancelot." He easily picked off someone who came through a doorway, but he could tell that things were getting heated for them both.

"On it!" Roxy called through the com, they could hear her fingers flying over the keyboard. "Okay, go right if you can, Then head straight til you hit a T...Take a left there."

Eggsy went into rage mode, used some killed guards as human shields before attacking one after another. He let out a sharp grunt though when he had been stabbed by a bayonet. It hurt so much his knees went weak, luckily his armourer suit protected him a bit but by the burn he could feel it was silver. Barely a second later the soldier who stabbed him received a bullet to the head by Harry. Eggsy got himself together before he shot around a few times.  
  
"They've got silver!" Merlin yelled through the com, mostly for Harry to know.

Harry huffed a bit "Of course they do. They created this mess." He growled and hurried to keep pace with Eggsy and follow Roxy's directions to try to get out of there. That's when the Russian's decided to test their vampiric weapons of course, Several appearing in the corridor.

The vampires. they looked starved. It scared Eggsy. "Harry...." He whimpered, backing off as a few hungry vampires sprinted towards him and bit him. Eggsy managed to fight himself off, but he worried about Harry. "Shoot those fuckers!" Eggsy screamed in pain, using his own gun to hit a few before his gun was slammed out of his hand by a much bigger and stronger vampire. He snarled at him. "Merlin!" Eggsy received a punch to the face and quickly glanced over at Harry who was fighting a soldier. Harry swore he managed to get a few shots off before Soldier distracted him, the hand to hand was fast and hard. He didn't notice one of the vampires get a wiff of fresh blood from one of his injuries, he was concentrating on getting the other human off him. Eggsy's eyes turned even redder when he felt another vampire had bitten his human. He snared and went completely wild, letting the vampire take over him completely.  
  
"Oh no...Eggsy don't - " Merlin whispered more to himself than to the boys. "Harry!"  
  
Eggsy fought hard, punching, biting, scratching and poking eyes out, breaking bones. He jerked every time when a bullet hit him, the impact hurt, but luckily his suit was bullet proof. It would be hard to get Eggsy back from this state, he had turned off his humanity switch. He bite one of the vampires, ripping their throats out.  
  
"One of them is a vampire!" He could hear one of the soldiers yell that were approaching into the distance. Eggsy pulled out a grenade and threw it, blowing up all three at once. Harry hurt, oh god that bite had not been pleasant. He twisted to bring himself around though putting out a few shots into the mess. 

"Eggsy" he panted some, he needed his vampire. His mate. That was an odd thought. He pushed it away and found himself locked in battle with another man quickly. He had only briefly spotted Eggsy and it seemed the young man was holding his own, though he could feel the chaos in their bond.

Once Eggsy was finally free, bloody, hurt, but free, he rushed towards Harry and punched the other vampire so hard that he dislocated and broke his jaw. "Harryyyy " Eggsy growled as an adrenaline rush hit him. "We have to move." His voice was hoarse after he'd received a punch in his throat. He observed the man quickly, seeing his lip bleed and he had to stop himself from leaning in and lick the blood away. There was no time. It would be only a matter of minutes before the next wave came. God he was relieved that he couldn't smell another vampire's venom on the older man. He would be all right, his wounds would heal.

Harry nodded jerkily and got himself up. "Lancelot?"

"Continue down the way you're going." She typed quickly. "Take a left... and that should lead you straight out, I can't talk for more of their troops though.”

"Come on Eggsy." Harry was limping but still had a steady jog to him. He kept his gun out and watched things closely, trusting Eggsy to follow. Things were never easy, were they? Eggsy sank through one of his knees at some point, realizing a knife had completely pierced his shoulder. He held his breath and clenched his jaw before pulling the knife out, screaming as he did so. Then, a warm tingle spread all over his wounds. He was healing, good. He got himself up to follow Harry once more quickly. They bumped into two more guards and Eggsy took a few seconds now to replenish his energy by drinking a few sips from one of them until Eggsy knocked him out with a sharp blow against one of his temples

Harry shuddered, he could feel it any time Eggsy got hurt. He fought along side him as they made their way out. He was relieved to see the door. "Finally. Lancelot is this it?"

"It is. Once you're out the yard appears clear. Get back to Merlin."

Once they got outside, they were being shot at, of course. Eggsy saw how Harry opened his umbrella and Eggsy used a smoke bomb to disorientate the guards. Then he fired a few lethal darts at the guards. There were too many. Where was their car?

Harry swore, They were being somewhat overwhelmed. "Merlin..." He grunted and then twisted to stab someone with the hidden blade in his umbrella. "We're being overwhelmed" He didn't know if they could make it out of there. A bullet grazed his temple, but he twisted out of the way. His umbrella was starting to shred. "Eggsy!" Eggsy pulled himself together and gave Harry a look before he ran off and disappeared into the smoke. There was a lot of snarling and growling as he killed them one by one, being hit and stabbed several times.  
  
Merlin cursed and grabbed the remote control of the car, getting the car to Harry's location since he'd lost connection with Eggsy. "Harry! Get into the car!" He lost the visual of Eggsy.

Harry swore and stumbled into the car. "Eggsy!" He yelled, but then he tried to call him through the bond, he could feel the manic rather wild behavior of his lover on the other end. He tried to call him over. Eggsy used the last few of his darts on the remaining people and then rushed for the car, towards Harry. There were more coming, and they were already shooting, a lot of bullets hit the bullet proof paint of the car, but also Eggsy. His wouldn't be able to hold back many more bullets. Then there was another danger, the sun was burning in his eyes, blinding him. He couldn't see in the end where he was going.  
  
"Harry get the fuck over here!" Merlin shouted. "What are you waiting for? Don't make me use the remote!"

"He's coming Merlin don't you dare pull away yet!" He yelled out. He shifted to grab at Eggsy and haul him into the car regardless of the pained it caused them both. "GO! Now Merlin!"

Eggsy collapsed onto the back seats. He'd been hit, in the abdomen, the bullet had entered through his back, and the worst thing was, it was still inside him. Still, Eggsy hadn't noticed it just yet, there was too much adrenaline raging through his body. But once the doors of the car closed and the sound was being blocked out and the engine revved he moaned softly, catching his breath. He didn't realize he'd been hit at first at all, because it wasn't really visible, laying on his back like that, because he didn't feel the pain yet.

Harry was injured too, but not as badly it seemed. His head injury bled badly of course but those always did. He shifted some towards him as he felt the car moving. "It's okay Eggsy" He breathed, eyes closing against the pain of their combined injuries along the bond.

Eggsy closed his eyes. Fuck he felt tired. His bloody hands trembled slightly. It took a minute until the pain kicked in. "We fuckin' made it." He groaned softly, then hissed as his back and gut ached. His breathing hitched a bit. Blood was already running down the leather seats of the car. Eggsy's blood. "Harry I... " He muttered, so scared suddenly as realization hit him.

Harry shifted some. "What is it?" He shifted some. "Merlin we're both injured." He reported now and tried to look at Eggsy. "We'll be back to the plane in no time..."

Eggsy's hand travelled to his own side and when he pulled back it was covered in blood. "Ssshit..." He muttered, resting heavily against Harry. He could feel the back of his suit being soaked now. Why was he bleeding? Why wasn't he healing?

Harry groaned and then he shifted. "You're still bleeding.." he frowned a bit.

"Eggsy you have to focus." Roxy's voice broke in. "Your vitals are all over the place."

"....A silver bullet?" Harry wondered softly, taking his hand. "It's okay Love, we're almost there..." 

Eggsy took a deep breath, flinching at how bad that ached. Once he ran out of adrenaline completely he changed back to normal. Then he shook his head faintly. "No silver," He sighed softly, shifting a bit and then grunted. He would've noticed it if it was silver. "W-why am I still bleeding...?"

"To many injuries perhaps? Something else?" Harry shifted to touch carefully. He wanted to get them back so he could look closer.

"A toxin." Roxy interrupted. "It's doing something to you, I can track it in your vitals...."

"I can still feel...the bullet... " Eggsy huffed when Harry touched him. Shot in the back, no hole at the front. It must be.  
  
"Toxin? Elaborate, Lancelot." Merlin then said while he was driving them into safety.

Harry nodded a bit. "Maybe it was coated with the stuff?" He suggested quietly.

"Yes sir, Whatever it is, it's rapidly following his blood stream, It seems to be counteracting the white cells.…" Roxy responded quickly.

Eggsy didn't feel very well. There was an odd burn spreading throughout his entire body. He squeezed Harry's hand. "Get it out." He growled softly before a whimper left his lips. It was destroying him from the inside out.  
  
"Coated. With a toxin?" Merlin grumbled. "I can't perform surgery on the plane - Eggsy needs to hold till we're back in London…"

"I don't think he can" Roxy said. "Can Harry do anything?"

"Merlin get the tools out, I will get it out of him." Harry promised. He had to squash his own worry about this quickly though.

Without any hesitation Merlin got on his feet and flattened a few seats in the plane for Eggsy to lay on. Then he grabbed the first aid kit and whatever else. Latex gloves, morphine, scalpels and syringes.

"S...silver coated...bullets...toxin." Eggsy uttered. "I can feel it now." It was getting worse by the minute. He felt, sounded delirious.

"Oh no..." Merlin muttered once he heard that. Eggsy couldn't be sure of that, right? If silver entered his bloodstream, how were they going to remove that from his blood?

Harry shuddered a bit. "Just take slow breaths. I'm here, I'm going to help you." He would not lose Eggsy, not like this. 

Roxy gasped softly at that. "Harry you have to try to get it out..." 

"I will Roxy" he said quietly, he could feel the car slowing and looked out. "Okay we're here. Eggsy I'm going to carry you in."

At least they had managed to get the samples from the military base for more research to find a cure, if Kingsman could, then they could easily put this all to an end. But silver, silver was lethal to a vampire. The longer it remained in his body the more damage it could do. Once Harry picked him up and carried him into the plane, He couldn't feel his left arm any more. Harry didn't let this panic him. he was limping, bleeding but he was going to save Eggsy one way or another. He managed to get in and saw where Merlin had put the chairs down. "Eggsy I'm going to put you down and roll you over okay? You need to be on your stomach." Harry informed as he moved to carefully put him down now.

"Oh God..." Merlin sighed when he saw in what bad shape they both were. He quickly used the scissors to cut the clothes from Eggsy s upper body and he shocked when he saw the bullet hole. It was big, and the edges of the flesh appeared burned.  
  
Eggsy cried when they touched. And that was when Merlin gave him a morphine shot.  
  
"It's worse than I thought. He keeps bleeding I can't take a proper look." Merlin mumbled.

Harry flinched a bit but then he settled in. "Get us in the air, I'm going to work on this.” He didn't like the size of that hole at all. He quietly and carefully examined it with a gloved hand then moved to get things out. He was going to get that bullet out. That would be a start. When Eggsy received the morphine shot, he didn't feel any relief. In fact, the discomfort got worse. His face actually got some color, then he began to sweat, and tremble a bit. In fact, his entire body ached so much that he couldn't even feel Harry working on the wound in his back. He sobbed silently, tears mixing with blood and sweat, the boy feeling feverish.  
  
"Harry, how are you doing back there? How's Eggsy?" Merlin asked after a while, when he got the plane up in the air and on course. Once her reached proper altitude ten minutes later, he went to help Harry back in the cabin

Harry shuddered a bit and tried to block what he could feel from the bond. He could tell Eggsy was still miserable. "I need help." Harry admitted when Merlin inquired. "It's just in so deep, and it's delicate, come look where it's positioned." He was relieved when Merlin returned. "Hold on Eggsy we're getting it."

"Blood..." Eggsy moaned softly, closing his eyes. Blood would make him feel better, he knew it would, even though he had had so much already. He didn't want to feel so sick like this. He just wanted to feel better.  
  
"Harry, it's in his entire system, we don't know if a transfusion back in London will help, since Eggsy's blood is so different from ours." Merlin said softly

Harry sighed quietly. "Let's get this out, then maybe we can do something. Could you get him a pint?" He was carefully managing to withdraw the bullet now, It had taken some delicate work. "Or maybe he should feed a little from me"

"Harry." Merlin shook his head. "We can't get the silver out of his system unless we can get the blood of another vampire to do a dialysis and clean his blood, get all the silver out of there. Otherwise I don't think he'll get better." It was hard, to tell him this. "It's meant to kill him, it's lethal."

Harry took a slow breathe. He couldn't lose Eggsy. He couldn't It would break him. "We grabbed a lot of things before we left, is any of it useful?" He asked, looking up at his friend. "Any of it…."

"You got all these samples from their base? I'll see what I can do." He mumbled, cleaning his hands with a wet piece of cloth. He rested his hand on the boy's head. "He's too warm." he shouldn't be warm at all, being a vampire. "Eggsy, how are you feeling mate? The bullet is out..."

Eggsy didn't even reply, he opened his eyes weakly and just glanced at Merlin. Then his nose began to bleed spontaneously Harry swore quietly and quickly pressed bandaging to Eggsy's nose. "We're going to get you home. It's going to be okay Eggsy." He said somewhat automatically. He would do anything to make sure it was true.

Roxy was following all of their vitals closely. She bit her lip. It looked like some things were slowly shutting down inside her friend. She didn't like that.

"Harry...Har -" It was hard to talk. His body jerked twice before he moaned softly. "Help.." he mumbled, he was afraid now, this wasn't going well.

"Shit." Merlin cursed. "Roxy what are you reading from there?"

Harry leaned in to kiss him gently on his overly hot lips. "I still think maybe he should feed." He looked up worried. "I have some of his blood in my system."

"His body temperature keeps rising, I assume because of the silver infection." She swallowed. "Things, are slowly shutting down, as you know most of his organs were functioning normally." She shivered a bit. "Merlin it doesn't look good.”

Eggsy's breathing was a bit shaky. He was going to die like this wasn't he? God, at least Harry was safe. He was still laying on his stomach on the now bloody airplane seats. Eggsy could feel Harry's lips against his own, but wasn't able to kiss him back.  
  
"God, I need more time." Merlin mumbled, knowing he needed to continue his research in his lab. There was no way he could do anything for Eggsy on this bloody plane. "He needs to hold on, don't you dare falling asleep on us Eggsy…"

Harry settled himself on the floor by the chairs. He was still injured, but he was very much ignoring it. And Roxy said nothing because Harry's injuries would heal. He reached up to stroke Eggsy's cheek. "Focus on me Lad' He murmured softly. "Would you like me to tell you a story?" He sighed and wondered if he could use their bond to keep Eggsy going.

Roxy was running numbers quickly, biting her lip some. It was going to be a long journey back. "Merlin among the things they grabbed, is any of it vampire blood samples?" She asked now. "Maybe something synthetic would work."

_Merlin's....lying.…_ Eggsy thought at Harry now. A faint twitchy smirk appeared on his face.  
  
_I'm not leavin' you... I wouldn't...ever..._  
  
Eggsy closed his eyes.  
  
"Hm."  
  
_Tell me one of your stories..._  
  
"No...I don't think so. Only venom and blood plasma I think. It's not safe to give him any of these. I'm gonna try give him some blood, brought some packs with us." Merlin said now.

Harry chuckled softly at the twitchy smirk and he stroked his cheek some more. "mm All right, let's see, How about the time I had to keep the Ambassador of Egypt from interacting with the Prime Minister because it would have caused some complications..." He settled in to tell the story voice soothing and steady. Anything to soothe his lover.


	13. In the safety of your arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get Eggsy home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but we get some resolution from the end of the mission. :) I'm distracted with Fallout4 and NaNoWriMo so this doesn't get much attention.
> 
> Note: If the words are in Italics, Eggsy is saying them through the bond to Harry.

Chapter 13

"All right, Careful, hopefully it works." Roxy wasn't sure if it would but at this time anything was better than nothing.

"Roxy, we need to make an antidote, something, just something. We have to make him immune to the silver. Fuck!" Merlin muttered, he was running out of time, Eggsy was running out of time..  
  
Merlin's muffled curses could be heard in the cabin where Harry and Eggsy were.  
  
_//I'm really fucked this time ain't I...Harry..?//_

"I'm running some test sequences right now Merlin. I swear." She sighed and typed a bit more quietly. She was looking for an answer, and praying they had one before very long.

Harry smiled and let his head rest against Eggsy's hot forehead. "I love you Eggsy. We'll figure this out." He murmured softly.

"I know..." Eggsy mumbled weakly, his nose was still bleeding sluggishly. Perhaps he deserved to die, having killed so many people.  
  
That moment Merlin came back with a bag of blood. "Eggsy, try to drink this…"

Harry just squeezed his hand. "Need me to hold it for you?" he asked quietly reaching for the bag Merlin was holding.

"Yes, please." Eggsy mumbled and leaned in to take a sip, carefully. "How's, it's bad isn't it?" He referred to his back.

"Going to be a pretty nasty scar" He grinned and carefully held it for him. "Pretty large hole...."

"Fuck." Eggsy sighed, the blood actually feeling cool inside his mouth and down his throat. "I don't want to die, not yet." He said softly.

"You won't" Harry promised quietly, stroking his hair back some. "Keep drinking" He coaxed gently.

"I don't feel good....H-har..."  
  
Merlin almost got tears in his eyes at the sight. He'd never seen Harry care so much before, not about anything, or anyone. "Now, let me look at your wounds, Harry. Eggsy you'd better hold on until we get back in London."

"I know you don't" He said quietly and shifted some. "I'm fine Merlin...I..." He hissed a little and sighed. "Eggsy needs the attention."

Merlin shook his head, leaned over him. "There's so much blood in your hair that I don't see the wound any more. You might need stitches, just let me take a look at you, old friend."  
  
"Give him some of my blood." Eggsy mumbled.

Harry sighed quietly and then kissed Eggsy's cheek. "You need it right now love." He shifted a bit away. "I won't leave him, just do what you need to." He said to Merlin.

"I erm, brought some fixes of Eggsy's blood as well. Let me give it to you." Merlin told him and walked over to a closet to pull out a small silver suitcase. "Will you give me your arm?"  
  
Eggsy just looked back at Harry with a lot of pain in his expression, glassy eyes, sad mouth, on that bloody face of his. Harry blinked a bit and then nodded. "Well all right." he sighed and offered his arm, looking back at Eggsy quietly now. "I love you" He murmured softly. "You are amazing and strong."

Merlin sighed sadly, it hurt to see the two men so weak and hurt and worried together. "You two better get through this crap." Merlin told him as he rolled up Harry's sleeve and wrapped a belt around Harry's bicep. He made the man clench his hand into a fist and he tapped against the needle.

Harry gave him a lopsided smile and then hissed a bit as he pulled the belt tight, he followed direction though and fisted up his hand, squeezing as best he could. "Ready" he breathed.

Merlin slid the thin needle a bit into one of Harry's popping veins and injected the fluid into him. "Eggsy how are you yourself?"  
  
"I'm tired... Can't close my eyes for too long...I'll fall...asleep." The young man mumbled.

Harry hissed quietly and let his eyes close. "mmm I'll tell you another story in a minute” he murmured, leaning their heads together, as he felt the fix entering his body. It caused a tingle and a slight burn as it started to repair him.

"Hm..." Eggsy closed his eyes now, had trouble opening them again. "Mh.."  
  
Merlin looked over at him. "Eggsy...Eggsy? Stay with us." He just finished giving Harry the fix. "Don't fall asleep, look at me, mate. Roxy how are his vitals? He's getting weaker…"

Harry shifted some and then squeezed his hand. "Eggsy love, look at me." He said quietly. "Open those beautiful eyes..."

"Not good, slowly starting to shut things down." Roxy sighed heavily into their ear pieces. "I've got something that might work, the blood you gave him had a slight positive effect but it wasn't enough."

Eggsy's hand twitched a bit in Harry's but he remained silent, not able to open his eyes.  
  
"Anythin' Roxy, we're running out of options." Merlin tried to remain calm. "What do we need to do?"

"Try more blood for now....It did help a little…" She replied quickly enough.

Harry shifted some and picked the bag back up carefully "Love can you try to drink again?" He said softly, concentrating on the bond now, trying to will energy through it to his younger lover. What bloody good was this bond if it didn't let him help.

"Eggsy...? Try to drink some more, you'll feel better. " Merlin glanced over at Harry with a worried look on his face.  
  
Eggsy sucked lightly on the bag, taking a very small sip. Not much, but something.   
  
"His body is still trying to heal…" Roxy said quietly. That was encouraging in a way, it was to bad it didn't seem to be enough.

Harry nuzzled against him. "That's my boy. Keep sipping. Just little ones. It'll add up." He promised softly.

"Honestly, this is the best thing we've seen." Roxy said quietly. She was monitoring them all but especially Eggsy at the moment. His vital read out jumped all over the place. It was hard without a pulse to really track. She was afraid she'd miss something.

It was hard, it was hard to swallow and keep it down. He pretended it was Harry's blood and inhaled deeply, smelling Harry's scent and blood in the air as well. He could also feel his mate was healing. He didn't even turn, he was too weak to turn, his body completely spent and too sick. Then another wave of discomfort and pain ravaged him and he retched, but nothing came out, luckily. He pushed the bag away, already surprised he'd actually found the strength to do so. "I can't..." He sobbed.

"It's okay..." Harry promised quietly and kissed his hot forehead. "You did good, look how much you drank." He murmured. He leaned against him again and sighed softly. He was healing but he was so focused on Eggsy he didn't notice it now. Eggsy was his world and he saw nothing else.

"I'm tired... just...I just want to sleep." Eggsy murmured, letting his eyes fall close again. "Let me sleep...please. "  
  
Merlin shook his head. They had to keep him awake because they might not be able to wake him up again. Vampires didn't sleep, so it was a bad thing if they did.

"No love you have to stay awake. You know it." Harry murmured and kissed him properly for a moment. "Stay awake for me. No sleeping." He murmured.

Eggsy opened his eyes weakly at the sudden kiss and tried to kiss him back. It was so strong of him to even try. Harry stroked his hair back gently. He continued to kiss him, using that to try to keep the young vampire focused on something. Awake.

But the kiss quickly weakened and slowed down until Eggsy's lips stopped moving. He brushed against Harry's and moaned softly. "Harry... are we back home..?"

Harry hummed quietly. "We're landing I think, feels like it." He nuzzled against him. "Stay strong my love” He murmured.

Eggsy's eyes closed once more. "Tell me...another story..." Eggsy mumbled, holding Harry's hand.

"mmm Let's see..." Harry settled in to tell a story about the Japanese Emperor and stopping his assassination by some people who thought it might upset Japanese and American relations and incite an issue with the Chinese.

Merlin made his way back to the cockpit to prepare for landing the plane. He couldn't believe Eggsy had made it. Now they had to find a way to get that silver out of his system before it could hurt the young knight further.

"The blood really did help some. We have some of Harry's on reserve, do you think we could try it for a transfusion? Maybe it would work different." Roxy was pulling at anything she could think of now.  
  
"Eggsy's blood is completely different than that of a human. We don't know if it's safe. We have to find another way. We have to find something that will make Eggsy more resistant or even immune to silver. The samples Harry took might be able to help, I know I can do that with your help. All we need is time. Time we might not have."

"Yeah, Every time he gets fresh blood he has a spike in his vitals then they drop again." She said worriedly "There has to be something."  
  
There were too many problems, too many bad things were happening. Besides, Kingsman would start chipping their agents tomorrow. Merlin had borrowed a plane, ruined the interior with blood along with an expensive Jaguar. He was going to lose his job. Roxy was already working on that, she just needed to talk to him. They could bill it as an extension of Eggsy's former mission it was close enough. They had actual data she could swing it with.

Back in the cabin, Eggsy listened to Harry's story though his eyelids were going heavier again. He wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. By the time Harry finished his story, Eggsy's eyes were closed and he quickly drifted off into a deep sleep as the plane landed in the underground hangar of the Kingsman HQ. Harry sighed quietly and was stroking his hand. "Eggsy....Eggsy?" He shifted some, a shot of fear going through him. "No Eggsy you have to wake up, You have to..."

"Harry please, we're going to do everything we can." Roxy said as soothingly as she could. She'd already arranged for some of the more trustworthy personnel to meet the plane and get Eggsy and Harry both to one of the medical bays.

Merlin shut down the engines and rushed over to Harry, cursing. "Roxy how are his vitals? Ssshit." He hissed when he saw Eggsy's skin going even paler. "How are his body statistics?" He glanced at Harry and then went to lift up the boy in his arms to carry him out of the plane. He didn't want harry to carry him since he wasn't exactly in a good shape either. "Get a team ready, Lancelot, I'll meet you at the med Bay, this is definitely a code Red."

"They're low" She confirmed. "And the team is waiting." She wanted to get up but she knew she couldn't leave her station until they were secure. Harry followed as quickly as he could, though he was still stiff. He was worried, scared he kept clinging to the fact that he could feel their bond between them still. That meant Eggsy was still alive. Eggsy was getting cold, he was dreaming though, screaming internally. He was losing himself, dark walls creeping up around him.

"Harry... you okay mate? Eggsy's going to be fine I bloody promise you that." He said a bit breathlessly before two people rushed out towards them with a stretcher. Merlin carefully laid him down.

Harry shook his head. "It's not good Merlin. I can feel him trying to pull away." He reached out to touch his hand gently. "Eggsy I'm here, come back to me." He begged quietly.

"He's not dying. He can't, not while we're so close. Eggsy? Eggsy wake up you little bastard. don't leave us now." There was anger in Merlin's voice along with a lot of worry and exhaustion. "Lancelot, what do we tell our team. He doesn't have a bloody pulse."

Harry shivered a bit and then closed his eyes.

"They're trustworthy and can be briefed properly. I've been vetting people as quickly as I could." Roxy responded. "Tell them what exactly is causing the problem or they can't help. They have my data, look it over. I had some ideas."

Merlin let out a defeated sigh. "Will do." He said softly as they ran with him to one of the empty rooms before they attached Eggsy to an IV. Merlin told the surgeons and doctors what was wrong exactly and all their jaws dropped, staring at him as if he was mental.

Harry just sat with Eggsy now, rubbing his hand, his eyes closed. "Eggsy I know you're there." he whispered. "You have to stay here for me. I can't lose you" He mumbled again. He was stuck in a loop. He almost felt like he could feel Eggsy dying. He kissed his hand quietly.

A tube went into Eggsy's nose to continuously feed him with blood in order to keep him stable. The doctors were infusing a special fluid that would isolate the microscopic silver parts to prevent them from doing harm to Eggsy's system.  
  
"Hopefully it works, Harry I must go to the labs, trying to find something against his allergy for the silver. I might be able to find something to make him immune." Merlin said, he was reluctant to leave his friend. They still didn't know if Eggsy would survive this.

Harry looked up briefly and nodded quietly. "Go..I...I've got to stay with him" He said quietly. The big of Eggsy's blood had healed him significantly and he was just desperate at this point to see his lover was whole and safe. He didn't back off even though they wanted him too. Roxy interrupted them to tell them he should stay as they got to work.

That night, Merlin came back to Eggsy's room to check on the two men, having brought some food with him. "Harry." He murmured, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I've brought you some food." He told him and gave him the chicken salad along with a fork.

Harry sighed and shifted to take it, slowly letting go of Eggsy's hand. He'd been reluctant to let go for a while. He looked at the plate, knowing he should eat. "Anything?" He asked quietly before looking up at Merlin.

Merlin sighed. "I'm on to a potential cure." He knew Eggsy didn't want to take it and in this state it wouldn't help much. The other needed to wake up first. "The Doctors told me his wounds are healing though." He then glanced over at Harry's head. "And yours are too." He smiled faintly.

Harry nodded quietly and took a few bites slowly of the salad. "He is, it's slow though. Roxy popped in to see him briefly but left again." He sighed. "God Merlin I can't go through that again. I almost lost him."

"He'll get through this. He always does." He offered Harry a faint smile. "The samples you brought are amazing. I'm learning so much. I can develop something that will permanently protect him from the sun."

Harry sighed and then nodded quietly. "I'm glad they are useful." He picked at the salad a bit more, making sure to eat the chicken at least. He needed to eat some protein to keep up his strength. Eggsy needed him strong.

"You can still feel him, don't you?" Merlin asked carefully, sitting down next to him on another chair as he watched the man eat the salad slowly. 

“I do.” Harry nodded quietly and sighed softly. He looked at Eggsy. It had been the most terrifying feeling for a while. How faint things had gotten between them. "The bond, felt thin for a while but it hasn't fluctuated in a bit.”

Merlin nodded, sighing softly. "So this erm, thing Eggsy told me in the plane. I've been thinking about it for a while. Does he really want to stay like this? Even when we've developed a cure for vampirism?"

Harry shifted some. "I think he really does.." He looked at Merlin now. "He thinks it makes him a better Kingsman."

"A better Kingsman?" Merlin asked. "Because he's a one man army?" He had to hold back a scoff and shook his head instead. "Do you think he loves the power too? I can imagine he does. Damn I pissed him off pretty bad on the airplane."

"Perhaps, Think about how much of his life he didn't have control." Harry pointed out. "I don't blame him for being happy to have control over things."

"You believe he's in control of the vampire?" Merlin then asked carefully. "I've seen the look on his face. Then again, I might just be a bit too worried he loses it once more and well, y'know what happened last time Galahad."

"I know, He had a lot of control while we were in Russia though. I was impressed really." Harry admitted and hummed quietly. "I think we should talk to him though, not act like he's got no say in this."

"Right." Merlin said, not sure if it was sarcastic or not, didn't even know how he meant it. "How long until people will start asking questions why he won't age? Or die? Or whatever?"

"I don't know. We probably have a decade before that becomes an issue." Harry paused. "The problem would really come with when he turns me." He said after a moment. "We've already talked about it."

Merlin's eyes widened and he straightened. That was, out of the question. Oh God, Roxy was going to be right about this all. "Shit." He pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut.

Harry shifted some. "Before you tell me not to. I need you to think about how you'd feel if Roxy was never going to age and going to long outlive you, to have to suffer your death for years and years. I know how you feel about her."

All Merlin did was frown, shrugging and shaking his head. "It's nature. It's why we shouldn't mess with nature. That's why we are humans, not vampires. It's life. Don't you try to change that. It's why we need to give Eggsy the cure."

Harry sighed heavily and shifted. "He won't let you once he's awake."

"Next thing's he's gonna say is that being a vampire is a good thing, and you two sense and feel each other in a way I don't understand. I'm afraid this bond is going to get the best of you both at some point." Merlin got on his feet. "I can see already how much it has changed you, both." He sighed. "Will you reason with him?"

Harry sighed quietly. "I will try to talk to him yes" He agreed quietly. "But I don't promise anything" It had changed them and it was another sense of each other, Merlin didn't understand it.

"That doesn't sound like you agree with me at all." Merlin paused. "Will you let him?" Would Harry let Eggsy change him if he allowed him to? Did Harry even understand the consequences?

Harry looked at Merlin quietly for several moments. "Yes." He answered honestly. "I would let him. If, and when he's ready."

Merlin just clenched his jaw at that and gave Harry a nod. He wanted to respect his answer, but he couldn't. He turned on his heel and left the room. "Take a shower and have some rest, Harry. You need it." Was all he said before he closed the door behind him.

Harry sighed quietly. Merlin didn't like his answer, but he didn't' care. He was honest, and didn't hide it. He put the plate aside and looked at Eggsy now, taking his hand and kissing it. "I'll be right back my love. I'll sleep next to you" He promised.

Eggsy slept restlessly, odd dreams bothering him despite feeling that Harry was so close. Strangely enough, the dreams vanished immediately once Harry laid down next to him. He felt safe now, everything was going to be all right.

 


	14. Consider the options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy wakes, He and Roxy have a conversation. Roxy and Merlin prepare to deceive Kingsman further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, NaNoWriMo owns my soul, as does Fallout4 lol :)

Chapter 14

It was morning before Eggsy started to stir. Harry was curled up to him now, his eyes closed and he slept soundly holding Eggsy close, hoping that he'd get better. He didn't wake right away at the motion in his arms. Eggsy opened his eyes at the smell of Harry and hummed softly, not able to move just yet. He carefully nudged him. His fangs were already extending and his eyes going red. God he was hungry.

Harry nuzzled against him some. "mmmm Eggsy" he breathed, his head tilted some almost instinctively in his sleep.

Eggsy's vision was blurry, his mouth dry and his cravings stronger than ever. He needed to regenerate, and the only way he could do that was to drink blood. His back was still aching along with his entire body. He couldn't talk, think, he didn't know what had happened or where he was, he only knew he was hungry. Eggsy shifted, growling before biting down Harry's bared throat, hard.

Harry let a bit of a yelp and then sighed somewhat, the pain waking him up, but there was a pleasure to it too. "mmm Eggsy" He breathed, his eyes half closed again, he used the bond to press his feeling of joy that Eggsy was awake. Eggsy shifted in his arms once he'd gotten a few small sips and bit down harder, making him bleed more as he possessively kept him pinned against the bed. Another deep growl there as he swallowed mouthful after mouthful, yanking harshly on Harry's hair to keep him in place. Harry didn't care he hugged him a bit closer, not trying to get away, he moaned softly at the bite, the way Eggsy felt against him. He didn't feel even a lick of panic now.

Eggsy however was panicked, internally, because he didn't have proper control. He couldn't stop, and the other being inside him was getting stronger and overwhelmed his humanity with every sip. Something snapped in the bond they had, right that moment. Harry gasped, his eyes went wide, his fingers dug in. "Eggsy.." He rasped a bit, shifting some. too much. It was too much.

Eggsy had been too weak and too unfocused to stay in control. Eggsy's nose wrinkled and his eyebrows furrowed as he growled against his skin. The man was starting to fight. It felt so bad and so good at the same time, the blood healing him, but he was also hurting that one man he cared about so much.  
  
// _Harry...!//_

Harry shuddered a bit. and clung. He was going to start going weak if to much more blood was taken from him, a faint groan left him. //T _oo much Eggsy, you're...taking too much my love.//_

Eggsy didn't know how he did it, but he had managed to take back control a minute later and pulled back with a gasp from Harry's neck, looking down at him with a shocked look on his face. He pushed himself up from the bed and then fell on the floor, panting, shuddering. Trying to get back somewhat. Right that moment Merlin and Roxy burst into the room, they had gotten a notification once Eggsy woke up and then noticed Harry's ragged vitals, they'd panicked. __  
  
"Harry! Eggsy!" Merlin yelled at them, pointing his gun at the younger knight who was sitting up against the wall now, a confused and scared look on his face. Merlin's expression softened a bit at the sight and then looked up at the other bleeding knight, laying on the bed.  
  
Harry panted a bit and then shifted some to half sit somewhat. "Blood... transfusion." He panted. "Please.”

Roxy hurried to gather up a blood bag and tubing. She'd get it set up quickly.. "We're on it. Relax Eggsy" She said to her friend quickly.

"Damn it Eggsy!" Merlin cursed, putting his gun away and rushed over towards Harry. He took the man's pulse, which was ragged and irregular. Eggsy had taken too much blood. "You've lost at least an entire liter." He mumbled and quickly hooked him up to an IV after having checked his blood type in the database. Eggsy hid his face with his hands and sobbed in silence. He hated that he'd done that to Harry. Lost all control.

Harry groaned softly and then shifted his free hand towards Eggsy. "Eggsy....love" He murmured softly. He could sense the vampire's distress, loudly, it almost reverberated through him.

Eggy had done it again, no matter how he had tried to stop himself in time.

"Roxy take Eggsy out of here..." Merlin said. Eggsy felt like a cornered animal, everything was so loud and scary.

"Rox.." Eggsy murmured. "No. Stay the fuck away from me Rox...!" He warned, baring his fangs. "Before I fuckin' rip your throat out as well.." He snarled and got on his feet, pushing past her and left the room.

Roxy bit her lip, looking worried as he hurried past her. She looked to Merlin for guidance.

Harry flinched somewhat, feeling the anger. "He's scared" He managed after a bit. "Just give him a little space..." He added. His eyes half closed now.

"Don't talk Harry. Blood transfusion coming up. You'll feel better in a bit." He said, while cleaning the wound on Harry's neck. "Why did you let him?" Merlin asked, growling a bit. Roxy moved to help him set up the blood bag and transfusion system. Harry sighed quietly and let his eyes close, he didn't answer, partly because he didn't want to and partly because Merlin had just told him not to. He didn't see why he had to justify this to Merlin.

Roxy sighed quietly. "Harry you just get better... We'll help him together' She said quietly. She slipped out to see if she couldn't just track Eggsy and keep an eye on him.

Harry tried to relax quietly now, his eyes closing.

Eggsy's mind was going in circles, he had hurt him again. When would he ever stop hurting the man he loved so much? Their relationship was unhealthy, so were their jobs and this entire fucked up situation. Eggsy was in pain, mentally and physically. He could still feel the silver rushing through his veins. But why had he survived this? He had been almost sure he was going to die on that plane, why wasn't he dead? Eggsy had gone back to the labs though the rush quickly wore out and left him tired and shaky, still very sick. This had to stop, it was enough, more than enough. No more Kingsman, no more feeling guilt or worry. Eggsy wanted to leave. And he'd give Harry the choice to come with him and be a vampire with him or to leave him forever. He shuddered at the thought, not feeling Harry as strong through the bond as he used to before. Was it the silver?

Roxy slipped from the room once Merlin was stabilizing Harry. She moved to find her best friend after a bit. It only took her a short time. "....Eggsy?" She said gently hanging near the door just to be careful. She was worried about him. She wished she could help him more than she already had.

He shook his head. This wasn't him, was it? He would never. It was nothing like the Eggsy he had been two days ago. Was he really sacrifice everything he had right now just for power and an immortal life? Eggsy looked up at the voice. He wiped his tears away and took a shaky breath. Roxy watched him from the door. 

She moved in slowly. "....Hey... It's just me." She smiled just a little at him. "Harry will be okay, promise. You didn't take so much we can't fix him up."

Eggsy shrugged. "Every drop was too much. I am not in control, Roxy..." He was still trembling.

"We think we've found a cure" She said quietly. "We've been working on all the things you brought back."

Eggsy carefully got on his feet, leaning heavily against the wall as Roxy approached him. "You...what...?" He asked weakly. "You 'think' you've found a cure...?"

"...Well we haven't, like really been able to test it much, except on a sample of your blood." She said quietly. "....Would...You be interested in it?"

Eggsy gritted his teeth behind his closed lips. More anger was building up. "Why would I be?" He just asked angrily.

Roxy visibly flinched at the anger. "Just, maybe. I know you don't intend to take it." She shifted. "Actually if I could have a blood sample We'd like to see if it could effect the silver still in your system."

"It's just a matter of time before it kills me, isn't it?" He asked now. "Is there something else that could save me? Besides the possible cure?"

"Right now no, because we have no way to filter it out of your blood properly." Roxy shook her head. "However the treatment we did while you were unconscious did lessen how much silver was in your system."

"You and Merlin put your jobs at risk by helping me over and over again." He shook his head. Eggsy didn't want this any more. "I'm done, Rox. It's been far too much." Was he really going to say he was going to quit Kingsman? He bit down his lower lip.

She shifted a bit. "What will you do?" She asked quietly now. She was terrified of losing her best friend. He was what helped her be the best Lancelot she could be. She didn't think she'd be here if not for him.

"I..." He hesitated, shaking his head. "I need to tell you something." He mumbled. "The night before we went to Russia, I wasn't exactly myself, didn't want to be my human self. I killed a teen that night." He paused. "Worst thing is, I didn't feel bad about it. I still don't. I'm a killer, Roxy. I killed 48 people in Russia. And I fucking enjoyed it." Yes he had been counting. "Despite what happened afterwards, I never felt so good in my life." He glanced at his feet. God he was so confused. "I never told Harry about this. I'm afraid that if I will, he'll leave me."

Roxy took a breath and then shifted some. "I know about before Russia. We, Merlin and I knew even before you I think." She shifted some. "Vampires are killers, It's natural that you want to do it." Roxy tilted her head quietly as she considered him. "Maybe you should tell him. If you're going to stay a vampire it's going to come up."

Eggsy shocked at that. They knew? And they had decided not to inform Harry? "I thought that I could have been able to learn how to control it, but it's overpowering me. I know I've changed. I have control up to a certain level. I've accepted what I am now. But I know no one else does besides me." Harry said he understood, but he didn't really, not really. It was scary, every time he lost control, but it also felt amazing because he was able to let go, finally. He had figured that if Harry would be a vampire, it would be easier for him, perhaps even easier for them both. Eggsy sighed a bit at that thought. He was being selfish, wasn't he?

Roxy nodded quietly. She shifted some. "I can't fully understand what you're going through, but I'm here, if you want to just talk at me. You're my best friend Eggsy, and I just want to do everything I can for you."

Eggsy shook his head. "I haven't been much of a friend lately at all. I'm not the man I used to be, Rox. I even threatened you, made you point a gun at me. " He sighed and approached her carefully. He wish he could apologize, but he didn't feel any guilt. The vampire made him insensitive for basically anything, blocking out his humanity bit by bit.

She smiled and just stayed were she was, letting this be on his terms. "I forgive you" She shrugged briefly. "I really just want you happy Eggsy. You've done a lot for me"

Eggsy hummed softly and wiped his blood stained mouth with the sleeve of his hospital gown. He started to feel really dizzy, needing to sit or lay down. He could feel the medicine wearing off and it made him feel a bit sicker again. She moved to take his elbow. "Come on, let's get you a seat." She said gently. "I can give you some more of the stuff we managed to concoct."

Eggsy shook his head. It was just a temporary solution. "How much more is there?" He swallowed and sat down onto one of the stools in the lab by the high desks.

"Right now? We can make quite a bit of it if we need it." Roxy moved to get the medication they'd been pushing through his system. "We've been treating it something like fluid IV."

"Did Merlin make it? The guy's brilliant." He let out a faint chuckle before rubbing his temples. "Harry needs to get his chip tonight, doesn't he?" He then asked.

"Merlin did, I helped." She carefully fixed it up, putting the IV into his hand now, her light touch quick and efficient. "They might delay on him now, considering."

"What are you two going to tell Arthur?" Eggsy asked softly, his red eyes finally fading once the IV was attached to him.

"Nothing?" She quipped and then sighed quietly and rubbed the back of his hand. "We worked the Russia thing into your last mission. Saying it was follow up."

Eggsy glanced down at her warm hand resting on his and sighed softly. "Oh." He nodded before meeting her eyes. "What about the Russians, now they know about us? I doubt they're going to stop doing whatever it was they were doing."

Roxy sighed quietly. Even wanting to leave Kingsman he was still an agent. "Well You took out a lot of their people. So we're going to monitor them."

His eyes went half lidded when he felt the medicine already affecting him. It gave him a bit of relief. "What if they tracked us?"

"Then we'll deal with it." She said with a shrug. "I've got monitors on their people. We'll know if they move."

"They saw what I can do. Let them come and they'll regret it instantly." He growled.

Roxy smiled at that. "There's my Eggsy" She nodded. "You are very brave...."

"There's nothing brave about that. It's what I am made for and meant to do, am I not?" He glared at Roxy.

"You're misunderstanding me. I think on purpose" She glared back at him. "You are always determined to defend things and people you care about, It's admirable, and brave."

"I'm not doing it for Kingsman." He was doing it all for himself. "I'm merely cleaning up my own mess. This is all my fault."

She shook her head. "It's our fault. You didn't ask to get turned into a vampire, and you didn't ask us to keep it quiet."

"It's because I wanted and I still do want to set this right. Avenge those pricks who started this. Look how deep we're in this right now?" Eggsy was losing his patience, only getting angrier and feeling sicker. Then he got another heavy nosebleed out of nothing.

Roxy nodded quietly, he was right. Really he was. The blooding started and she pulled out a thick cloth and pressed it to his nose for him. "Relax. I think you getting tense is triggering the nosebleeds."

Eggsy shut up, glancing away from Roxy when he felt himself turn again. This new form of anger was doing bad things to him physically. He was like the bloody hulk almost. Eggsy was almost sure this was the result of all that silver in his system. Roxy moved to take his vitals quietly, being gentle with him and quick. "Maybe you should go back to sit with Harry. You seem to do better overall with him close by."

"Right now, I don't want to see him." He lied. But it would be better if he'd be away from him for a bit. He knew he was going to have to tell the truth to him once he'd see him again. He didn't feel good about having to tell Harry about murdering a girl.

Roxy sighed quietly and then nodded and then shifted some. "Can I get you anything right now?" She asked gently.

"Yes. Perhaps you can give me some space and peace for the next few hours." He said softly.

"Yeah sure." She picked things up now. "Just, call if you need me. Or anything." She sighed and moved to slip out, very worried. She hoped Harry was all right, but she wanted things to be better for Eggsy too.

Eggsy was sitting on a high lab stool behind a sterile aluminum table, wearing his hospital gown with an IV attached to his arm that took care of a steady drip of the medicine. The young vampire sighed once Roxy had closed the door behind her. Silence, peace. Eggsy needed some time to think.

Roxy hurried off to take care of everything she'd gotten out and check in with Merlin. Harry was asleep now and she didn't want to disturb that. "So, what's up with our vampire?" Merlin didn't even look up at Roxy once she entered his office. He was going through some details from the mission.

"Upset, angry. Scared I think." She sighed and moved to sit down now, "Any movement from Russia of note?"

"No. They're just continuing their work at their so called 'military' base. Can't believe they used test subjects, starving lab rat vampires to attack Harry and Eggsy. We don't know how many vampires there were exactly, but it scares me, Roxy."

"So what are we going to do?" Roxy asked as she settled down, making herself comfortable for the conversation.. "I mean, we haven't fixed what they did to Eggsy, which means they've thought about the best way to kill a vampire."

Melrlin sighed, shaking his head and frowning. "The only way to save him, is to filter his blood with a dialysis. But we need blood from another vampire to do that." He said, shrugging a bit. "We don't have another vampire around and I don't feel good about testing it on someone. Though, perhaps we can 'borrow' a prisoner?"

Roxy hummed a bit. "Not sure how he'd feel about it, but it could be viable." She agreed with a hum. "He's not happy Merlin I think he wants to quit."

"He what?" Merlin looked up at her, he had not exactly seen that coming. "After all we've been through? We've been working our arses off for him." He almost snapped at her. "No one has ever quit Kingsman before."

"Nobody's ever been turned into a vampire before either." She pointed out stubbornly.

"We can't let him, can we?" He asked carefully. "He's one of the best we've had along with Harry. if Eggsy's going to quit, then what about Harry?"

She sighed quietly. Harry would probably go with Eggsy. It was hard to deny that. "He doesn't feel like he belongs, even more now that he's been turned. But he doesn't want to be cured, I don't think."

"It's because he's changed, in many ways. They both did, Harry and Eggsy. Don't forget Eggsy has only been like this for barely a month. He's been fighting against his vampire self from the start. I think he's finally accepting it right now. I'm not sure if we should be happy with that Rox. Did he tell you anything else?"

Roxy nodded quietly and then sighed. "He admitted to what happened before they left, about killing the girl." She shifted. "He hasn't told Harry."

"I'm not surprised he didn't, knowing Harry I'm not sure if he approves." Merlin let out a suppressed sigh. "Perhaps he shouldn't tell him at all."

"I think he intends to though. Honesty and all" She looked at him quietly. "I'm really worried about them. There is something explosive about the two of them.”

Merlin stood up slowly, making his way over to the coffee machine in his office. He could use a strong cup of coffee after a sleepless night, and it looked like Roxy could use one too. "Explosive? What do you mean?"

"Eggsy's minimal control, Harry's blind emotion for him." She said quietly. "You saw what this did to Harry, and how Eggsy reacted."

Merlin froze, narrowing his eyes a bit. What was Roxy going on about? "Yeah, so?" He already knew the relationship they had now was unhealthy, but who was he to judge about that? He already told Harry he was worried about him, finding his lifeless body in Eggsy's bed.

She sighed quietly. "Eggsy is going to either kill him or turn him, and probably before either is ready for it." She pointed out. "Then what will we do?"

Merlin pursed his lips, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again. The scary thing was, that Roxy could be right about this. It's not that he hadn't taken this all into account but he had considered himself being too worried, told himself to trust Eggsy a bit more. Turns out he didn't at all any more. He'd passed his 'human' stage. He was a vampire now. "There's nothing we can do, can we?"

"Not unless Eggsy lets us do something." Roxy admitted and sighed quietly. She pulled a leg up and hugged it close. "I don't know what to do. I'm scared. I want them to be happy."

"We can't force the cure down his throat, can we?" He let out a humorless chuckle. "Perhaps we can convince Harry to take it. I mean, I already tried talking to him, but he respects Eggsy's decision, he really thinks things will work out eventually."

"I don't know" She sighed quietly and just rested her cheek against her knee. "I wish this was more clear." She said quietly.

"Did you notice any side effects from the medicine?" Merlin asked after a moment of silence, and walked over to give her the cup of coffee.

"It doesn't last long. He's got those nosebleeds like the one you witnessed. I noticed it happens when he gets tensed up." Roxy accepted the cup with a soft thanks, then took a sip from it.

"Hm..." Merlin glanced at the hot steaming coffee in his cup. "So now we've got three problems to deal with." He took a small sip from his hot coffee. Harry, Eggsy and the Russians, not to mention the fact that Eggsy was a vampire who had a strong connection with Harry through this bond.

She nodded quietly and took another slow sip. "Well, which can we handle first do you think?"

"We need to convince Harry, without ruining their relationship. Or perhaps we should just stay out of all this and fix Eggsy up. Hell, I don't know, Rox."

"Eggsy won't ever let us touch him again if we go behind his back." She pointed out. 'But, maybe Harry will agree."

Merlin sat back down again with a sigh. "We'll talk to Harry as soon as he's awake." He took another sip and then glanced over at his computer screen. "I've been working a bit more on the cure. Though I still can't guarantee if it works, on an actual vampire. It failed with half of Eggsy's blood samples I tested it on. 50/50 chance."

She nodded quietly and then shifted to unfold and get up to look what the computer. "Do you think it could prevent him from turning Harry?" She asked curiously.

"If we give Harry the 'cure' it could work, then again, I'm not a hundred percent sure." God, he imagined Harry being a vampire, probably even more dangerous than he already was. Merlin shouldn't get on his bad side, not even while he was still human.

Roxy nodded some and pulled up several files to look them over. She had been surprised to find for herself exactly how vicious Harry could be. "They're two peas you know? Both defend what they care about to the death, both good at what they do." She sighed a bit.

"Harry needs to be chipped tomorrow. Eggsy the day after." Merlin then said, not wanting to think about what Roxy just had said. They'd alerted him that after the last injury Harry had “received” his would be delayed slightly. Eggsy's as well considering how the young man had returned from the second part of his Russia mission. Most of the department just thought he'd received a bad injury. Roxy nodded quietly and brooded over things. "Yes, They're going to have to accept that just as I did" She could still feel the spot on her spine where they'd injected the chip. It felt odd, but she was getting used it the sensation already.

Roxy nodded quietly and brooded over things. "Yes, They're going to have to accept that just as I did" She could still feel the spot on her spine where they'd injected the chip. It felt odd, but she was getting used it the sensation already.

"They'll find out Eggsy doesn't have a heart beat any more." He then added. "Kingsman will find out what we've been doing the past month. They're going to want to know what the fuck is going on."

"So what do we want to say Merlin?" She sat up. "Experiment? Explain that we've been monitoring to see what happened after the Russians did this to him? I'm not the senior member here, I'm not sure how to explain this to Arthur."

"It doesn't matter what we tell Arthur. He'll sack me. Will feel as if I've been lying to him, betraying Kingsman. In a way I did, but for the right reasons. Hopefully." Merlin shrugged. "I might be able to hack the chip though, send false data from the chip to the receiver." He then frowned quietly in thought. 

Roxy hummed a bit "Want to test on mine?" She asked curiously. It was quite uncomfortable to consider and she wanted to help. She didn't really mind the idea.

"If you don't mind." He smiled faintly now. "Watch and learn." He told Roxy and soon got the right frequency decrypted to get into the chip. She was taking mental notes and practiced as well quickly enough. Hoping it would be good enough when Eggsy got chipped.

 


	15. Through the twisted halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of talking is done. We learn something of Harry's past, and Eggsy's changing mental state.

Chapter 15

Merlin decided it was time Roxy learned how these new chips worked. It would help her, and him hack into them for Eggsy. Roxy watched eagerly, she loved it when he taught her these things. She relaxed some and made mental notes, watching closely. "wow..." She whispered quietly as she saw everything it was tracking.

"So, it tracks your blood pressure, blood sugar, pulse, vitals and body temperature...Lets see if we can send false information to the receiver to make it 'think' that it's the chip." Merlin continued.

Roxy nodded and watched with interest. "If it can, do you plan to do something to Eggsy?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, we could certainly try. That would be one problem less to worry about." He sighed.

Roxy nodded quietly "very true" She agreed quietly. They settled in to try this now. Working for a while quietly and untroubled.

However, Eggsy was getting restless as he felt a bit better again by the medicine, whatever it was. He stared at the large ugly wound on his lower back through the big mirror in the restroom. He should've been dead. Yet he was still here. He wanted to be thankful for everyone's hard work, but couldn't.

One of the Agents came into the bathroom just about then, not quite looking at him at first. "Hey Eggsy" He said with a nod, moving to use the urinal. Eggsy looked up from his wound to see Mark, also known as Percival enter the bathroom.

"Mornin'." Eggsy greeted him, his eyes scanning him from tip to toe.

Mark looked a bit tired and he did the necessary then moved to wash his hands. "...Bloody hell Eggsy, look at the wound.." He was distracted by the reflection of it in the mirror. "How are you standing?"  
  
Eggsy quickly dropped his dressing gown, not realising he had been watching. "How? I don't know, morphine." He let out a faint chuckle. "You look exhausted."

"Oh just been in Greece dealing with the fallout of their default." He grinned lopsidedly. "What about you?" He moved to wash his hands now.

Eggsy smirked, deciding to wash his hands as well. "Me? Oh,I got shot in Russia, but we got what we came for." He told him casually, glancing up and down at him.

"That's good" Mark nodded and then finished washing up. "So what do you think of this chip business?"

"It's almost as if they don't trust us any more, do they? 'Safety'? My ass. They want a deeper look into our private lives." Eggsy grumbled. "There's no such thing as privacy any more."

"We're not really supposed to have private lives" he chuckled softly. "Ah well, just another part of being a Kingsman yes?"

"I suppose." Eggsy mumbled. "Doesn't mean I like all the rules around here." He grinned. "Tend to be a bad boy sometimes."

"Yeah we know" He chuckled a bit at that. "Heard Harry is in the infirmary. I was thinking I'd take a peek in on him later."

Eggsy hummed. "You heard? From who?" He arched an eyebrow. No one knew, right?

"Yeah, Someone mentioned he was in there. Didn't say why. Do you know?" He asked, glancing at Eggsy curiously.

"Someone?" Eggsy arched an eyebrow. "No. I didn't know." He lied. "Who told you this?"

"mm Nurse? pretty one with short brown hair." Mark motioned the length now. “Don't remember her name."

"Hm." Eggsy hummed. No one was supposed to know. "All right." He shrugged. "Harry's going to get better soon, knowing him." He chuckled.

Mark nodded a bit and finished washing up easily. "Go get some rest. See you later" He moved to leave.

"Yeah, probably. Hey.." He stopped him, grabbing the man's arm. "How about we have a drink? We both could use some sort of relaxation, right?" He arched an eyebrow, giving Percival a playful smile, instinct kicking in. His body craved for more blood, needing to regenerate, heal the wound, especially with all this silver still in his system.

Mark grinned a bit and nodded a bit. "Yeah sure. Let's do that." He nodded and moved go grab the door. "After you Eggsy.” He motioned out.

So easy. "Hold on... " He told him. "Perhaps it's a better idea if they don't see us leave together, you know what Merlin's like." He winked. "Though we can break the rules were no one can see us." He pulled the man back, away from the door and turned him around so that he was facing him, invading his personal space. "Listen, Percival" His eyes went red, pupils dilating. "You're going to be silent, obedient, not going to try to run or fight. And when I'm done with you, you'll walk out of here, nothing has happened between us. You'll take a cab home and forget what happened here the moment you leave this room. Do you understand that?" He spoke demandingly, not realizing what he was doing exactly. It was as if he was staring into Mark's soul right now, a strange energy was being released and it felt amazing.

Mark blinked a bit, for a moment he was confused, going to say something, then his expression went a bit slack. He nodded slowly. "Of course Eggsy" He said slowly, woodenly really. He just stood there now quietly. "Whatever you say."

Eggsy grinned, his fangs extending as he did so. "Good." He carefully took off the man's glasses and leaned in as he tipped his head up and to the side, making him bare his throat. "Quiet now, my dear man." He purred before he sank his teeth into the man's neck, pushing him against the wall a bit.

Mark sucked in a breath but didn't fight as he'd been commanded. He just sort of was there, not saying a word, breathing slow and steady as Eggsy bit and started to feed off of him. Eggsy felt most of the pain fade as he drank. He didn't drink too much because he still needed the man to function. When he pulled back he cleaned his neck sufficiently, proud of himself that he hadn't spilled a drop on Percival's expensive suit. "Mmhh." He sighed, licking his lips. "That was, replenishing." He smirked. "You're free to go home now." He adjusted the man's collar a bit to cover up the mark a bit and grinned at him as he turned back to his other form.

Mark blinked at him, dazed like "mm right then Eggsy. I'll see you later" he said absently before moving to excuse himself, as if he had intended all along to just go home.

When the agent left the bathroom, the grin faded from Eggsy's face. He had done it fucking again. "Shit." He leaned against the wall and rubbed against his eyes. It was almost as if the vampire inside him was his alter ego now. It was still Eggsy, and in a way it wasn't Eggsy either. He had control, and he hadn't. He swallowed hard, still tasting Mark's blood. Harry's blood was still better though. Eggsy left the bathroom and began to make his way over to Harry's room again. It had been a few hours now. Harry didn't need to know what had happened this time either, he figured.

Harry had felt something as he lay there. It wasn't just the additional blood being given to him. He shifted some and sleepily looked at the doorway when Eggsy entered, a little smile touched his lips. "Hey You." he murmured softly as he saw Eggsy. He was feeling affectionate now. Eggsy carefully walked over, seeing the man was doing better already. He couldn't stop thinking about Mark though, and what he had done to him. What exactly had he done to him?  
  
"Hello love…" Eggsy smiled back at him even though he knew there was nothing to be happy about. Too much shit was going on and he had made another mistake. He had also been lying to Harry, or simply not having told him everything.

Harry smiled quietly and reached out to touch him lightly. "mmm You're back I'm glad' He murmured.

"Hmm..more or less." He took the man's hand. Having drunk from Percival felt almost like cheating Harry, vampire standards maybe? Eggsy swallowed. "Are you feeling better?"  
  
Eggsy settled in and told Harry that Roxy had given him this medicine that would give them the time needed until they'd figure out how to filter his blood. But apparently the side effects were nosebleeds and a worse blood thirst. He'd drank over two liters in the past 5 hours.

Harry listened to him quietly and then hummed quietly. "mm I see. Yes I feel a bit better, they've gotten a good bit back into me." He squeezed Eggsy's hand gently. "You look a little better than before, that's a good sign, just have to avoid those nosebleeds hmm?"

"Hm." Eggsy glanced at their hands. "Wish it were that simple. The silver is killing me slowly from the inside out. " It was a fact he had to face. "If they don't come with another solution to get that crap out of my body.." he trail off.

Harry nodded quietly and rubbed the back of his hand some. "Well, They'll work at it, You and I both know it. If anyone can come up with a solution, they can."

"I know they desperately want me to take the cure. I talked to Rox about it, and I don't want to." He said, he felt weird saying it out loud to Harry.

"Mm Think it'll even work?" Harry asked curiously. He stroked his hand now. "I can understand why they say that, I also see why you don't want to take it." He murmured.

"You do?" He asked carefully, even wondering now what would happen to the bond if he'd take the cure and if it worked.

“Yeah, I mean look at everything you can do if you, don't get injected with silver." Harry sighed and let his eyes close. "You're an amazing fighter..."

Eggsy shook his head. They both knew there were a lot of bad things to what he was too. "An amazing fighter, yes, amongst other things." He wondered if Harry would be prepared to exchange his human life for a vampires one some day if he had the choice. If Eggsy wouldn't be one of his choices.

Harry squeezed his hand quietly and then shifted some. "mmm I need to feel you next to me Eggsy" he murmured quietly as he relaxed again. "Please?"

Eggsy pulled back but only to carefully slip into the bed next to Harry hesitantly. The temptation was big, but he would try to fight it this time. He had had enough blood for today. He spooned him, wrapping an arm around him as he kissed the back of the man's neck. "How's this? Being the smaller spoon for once?"

"Mmm Feels odd." Harry admitted with a soft chuckle. He almost always was the big spoon, but it was comforting too, knowing Eggsy was right there with him. "I love you" He breathed softly, his eyes closed.

Eggsy purred against his shoulder. "It's your turn to be the small one this time." He whispered, and opened his eyes when Harry told him he loved him once more. "Would you still love me if I'd tell you I killed someone?" Those words had just slipped his lips and it had been incredibly stupid.

Harry shifted and then his hand covered Eggsy's and squeezed some. "Love, people die in our line of work. We kill them even. But I have a feeling that's not what you mean, is it." Eggsy clenched his jaw, closed his eyes, cursing internally. He hugged Harry closer, feeling as if he was about to lose the other with that stupid remark.

"Eggsy I will always love you." Harry said quietly. "I would want to know why and how you feel but I couldn't hate you for killing someone."

"You wouldn't understand." He murmured. Killing, felt good. Draining someone felt good, sucking the life out of them. He had killed that teenage girl because he could. He simply could, and he did so because it had felt good to take her innocent life and such all the young blood out of her.

Harry sighed quietly and shifted some, then squeezed his hand. "You might be surprised." He murmured quietly. "Have you ever asked Merlin about my history?"

Eggsy blinked at that. No, why would he ask someone else about Harry's history? Eggsy didn't know much about the man's past, nothing to be honest. Not about his family, old friends, but this, this surprised him. "No, course not." He answered softly. He had figured earlier that Harry didn't like talking about his past either, it seemed the other was finally going to tell him something Eggsy should know. He waited patiently for the other to start explaining. What could Harry possibly have done, that made him understand why Eggsy felt good about killing? Of course, he had been shocked, confused and scared at first, but as he had let it sink in, it had started to feel amazing. Amazingly satisfying.

Harry stroked his hand some more. "I, have violent tendencies." He said quietly. "When Kingsman picked me up I was working as a contract killer." He was quiet for some time now. "I, couldn't tell you how many people I've killed, in all honesty." He paused. "One of the recruits early in my training, He said some things I found unacceptable." Harry trailed off now. It was hard enough to admit. What he'd done. How satisfying it was to shut the man up forever. They'd actually considered not letting Harry continue after that.

Eggsy pulled back a bit at that. He didn't even dare imagining what Harry would be like if he'd be a blood thirsty vampire. "You killed him." He confirmed but God, something Harry had just told him sent sparks of excitement down his spine, but deep down, Eggsy wanted to throw up when he thought about his own killing back in that dark alley. "A contract killer."

Harry nodded briefly and then hummed and let his eyes open. "Of course I got, quite a lecture, was required to do some special sessions, but I also was fortunate enough that he was failing out on his own." He licked his lips. Eggsy wasn't disgusted with him, not that he'd expected that. “Yes, I killed for money, and I was quite good at it."

"But you decided to use your skills, otherwise. Joining Kingsman." He swallowed. "I should've known better, than killing that young woman. But I had to. Harry I had to."

"mmm They offered me a terribly good deal." He admitted and then shifted some carefully to half look at Eggsy. Harry wasn't ready to tell him that he'd been contracted to kill an Agent, and they'd been very impressed with his skills, offering him the man's former position instead. "....Hungry?" He asked quietly. "Is that why?"

"No. Because I could. Because I wanted to." He paused to look at Harry. "I slipped out of the house the night before Russia. And fed. Couldn't stop, didn't want to either. Drained her. Left her in the alley because I panicked. But, it felt so good."

Harry nodded quietly, he recognized that desire, that pleasure. "To know you have ultimate power over life and death, can be very addicting."

"It shouldn't feel like that, Harry. We both know that." Eggsy paused again to sigh. "Burden and fortune of a vampire, it's satisfying." He swallowed. "But you don't have that desire any more, do you?" Perhaps it was a bad idea to turn Harry after all. Deep down Eggsy didn't want to be a killer though his brain told him otherwise. He wanted to kill more, and he wanted to have Harry with him for the rest of his life. "You'd make an amazing vampire." He almost purred now. Those words had slipped his lips without any bit of control.

Harry chuckled lowly. "There is a reason why they generally send me on negotiation missions and not ones that are expected to turn violent." he mused quietly. "The urges are still there, the feeling of power, I can't avoid them." He studied Eggsy's expression at the purred words. "Would I love?"

"Yeah, but would you want to betray Kingsman by becoming one?" It was in Eggsy nature wanting to turn humans now. "Would you want to give up everything you are now for a stronger, powerful and eternal life?" Because Eggsy certainly did. He wouldn't want to go back to what he was first. "Merlin and Roxy already think of me as a criminal."

Harry hummed quietly. "I would give it up to be with you Eggsy." He said after a moment. He shouldn't feel that way. Kingsman was his life. Could he love someone that much? He was fairly sure he did love Eggsy that much. It didn't even scare him.

"Because I killed. They're cleaning up the mess I've made." Eggsy admitted, he turned around now to lean over Harry and kiss his lips. "You're quite the romantic." He smirked. "Would you really want to be a betrayer in order to be with me? Even if Kingsman finds out and they'll come after us?" Turned out Harry could be quite the villain given the chance. "You know the possible consequences." He whispered.

Harry nodded quietly. "I'm a terrible romantic. Always have been." he mused quietly and then kissed him back gently. "I, would honestly do anything for you Eggsy and I think that scares them more than anything. That's why they are trying to stay on our good side."

"Hmm so you would do anything? Like my bad side too much Harry? I'm not the man I used to be." Eggsy kissed him again, slowly, softly. "I just don't want to hurt you any more." He then hummed. "There's only one way to solve that problem. I've caused too much trouble and pain, and now I'd like to do you this favour. You won't have to go through it alone like I had to, because I _will_ understand."

"mmm I thought I was on your good side" Harry chuckled and nipped at him. then he relaxed back and looked up at him. "You want to turn me. You want to do it now?" He asked curiously now. He had figured at some point Eggsy would offer. He'd already decided he couldn't' stand the idea of dying when Eggsy lived forever.

"You are, you always will be on my good side. But it's good to be bad sometimes too." No, not now, they had to be alone and Harry needed to be stronger first. "No. Not while we can be disturbed." Eggsy hummed and got on his feet. "No one can know. Not even Merlin and Roxy." Right that moment Roxy entered the room without even knocking.

"Not know what?" She drawled moving over to them. Reaching first to check Harry's vitals" Well this is a good improvement." She nodded a bit and then tilted her head to smile at them. "So We found out something useful" She said quietly. "We can trick the chips."

Eggsy looked up, surprised that he hadn't heard her approach the room, she had to have been very gently walking. "Roxy. I might need another fix, have found a solution on how to get that silver out of me already?" He was not interested in the chip. Though he knew he should be.

"I can get you some more." She shook her head to the second question. "I mean we have a theory but we need another blood sample if you don't mind. It's only worked half the time."

"Which is?" He was already rolling up his sleeve, allowing Roxy to take his blood if she wanted to. He gave Harry a look. Eggsy believed he was getting more control of the vampire, but the truth was that he was letting his guard down gradually, allowing the beast to merge with his own personality. He did no longer care about Kingsman at this point, or the cure... he just wanted to get out of the hospital alone with Harry and turn him so that they could be happy together. Harry just seemed content to cuddle against him.

"Well it's a variation of the cure." She said as she took the blood samples. "Which I think is why it's only half working. Right now It seems more like a vaccine than a cure." She shrugged a bit. "We, were thinking if we could borrow one of the Russian vampires we could fix you too." She let that hang. "But getting our hands on one might not be easy.

"Borrow?" Eggsy arched an eyebrow. "Why borrow? We can make our own? Right?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "I know just the man, Dean. Dean Baker. The prick's still living with my mum... No one will miss him." He grinned.

Roxy let her eyebrow go up she hummed. "I'll run it by Merlin I suppose. If he says okay then let's go for it." She nodded as she gathered up her samples.

God so evil, and it felt good. He actually sensed some tension though when Roxy looked at him. She was, very nervous. He could almost smell it as she left. He ignored the thought and settled down to cuddle with Harry a bit more.  
  
When Merlin met Roxy back at his office he immediately noticed the frown on her face. "Lancelot?" He already knew it; Eggsy had changed too much, gotten a bit bad. Evil.

"He offered a solution to our, need of a vampire. His step father." She looked at him worried. "He could turn him and then we could kill the man after we're done with him."

Merlin shook his head, cupping Lancelot's face. She was clearly upset. "Did Eggsy lose his bloody mind? There's no way we can do that. This is not good, Eggsy has changed too much." Merlin wondered if it was because of the silver.

Roxy couldn't help leaning into his touch, it was a bit of a comfort. "What are we going to do? He, and Harry were talking about something when I came in, All I caught was that we weren't to know. Harry agreed with him."

"Harry would do anything for him. I don't give a damn if it's because of that bloody bond or something else, we need to convince Harry that Eggsy should take the cure. And..." He paused to take a deep breath. "We should tell him about what Eggsy did the night before Russia. Perhaps it'll hit a sensitive string, considering Harry's own past."

Roxy blinked a little. "What do you mean?" She asked slowly. "Has something happened to him?" She shifted some and then sat down. "I'm scared about this Merlin. I really am."

Merlin shook his head. "There's no time to explain, lets go to Harry's room and talk to him. We need to stop this while we still can, if we're not too late already."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lateness and I feel lameness of the chapter. Lots of talking. Talking sometimes is necessary though. There will be another chapter this weekend come hell or high water! and there should be some action in it too.


	16. The road, dangerously traveled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Eggsy finally go home again.

Chapter 16  
  
Eggsy was leaning against the wall, smirking down at his Harry from where he stood. "Once they can get the silver out of my system, we'll go home." He told him with certainty Harry was going to agree. He just wanted to be home. He blinked as the door flew open. Merlin and Roxy more or less bursting into the room.   
  
"What is it? Is there a problem?" He asked now.

Roxy sighed quietly and fell still next to Merlin. Then nerves got the best of her and she shifted some. "Well, We just discussed Eggsy's suggestion and..."

"What you're suggesting is planned murder. Have you two forgotten what Kingsman is about?" Merlin asked. "I have no idea what the hell is going on with you two but I don't like it. I am worried about you two."  
  
Eggsy pushed himself away from the wall, sliding his hands into his pockets. "Fine. Then let me die?"

Harry frowned a bit at Eggsy's words. "Do you want to kill him Merlin? We can't just borrow one of their vampires, getting them would be impossible." He huffed and crossed his arms carefully, he was feeling better but didn't want to yank the needle out of his skin. "What are you two thinking?"

"That he's doing something to you Harry, that you wouldn't even think about letting him turn you or anything if it weren't for that bond." Roxy said quietly, if a bit nervously. She wasn't sure how Eggsy might react.

Eggsy scoffed. "You two must be kidding. The bond doesn't mean he can't make his own decisions!" He snapped approaching Merlin and Roxy now. "And who gives a shit about Dean, it's his reward for having punched me in the face so many times." He growled. He didn't compel Harry, of course not, luckily he didn't have to. But he knew he could if he wanted. Perhaps he could compel Roxy and Merlin to obey him as well.

Roxy shrank back slightly. "Eggsy you aren't being yourself” She pointed out quickly. "My best friend isn't like this!"

Harry shifted some to sit up a bit more. "Eggsy, I agree your stepfather is a terrible person but please, you're terrifying her."

Eggsy crossed his arms over his chest and backed off, sitting down onto the edge of Harry's bed. "I would never 'hurt' Harry, or force him into things he doesn't want to do." He said, taking a deep breath. "You're right, we don't need Dean. We just need me to take the cure and everything would be alright, yes?" His eyes narrowed.  
  
"Harry, are you sure Eggsy has been completely honest with you?" Merlin then asked.

"Of course he has." Harry frowned at them. "He told me about the girl."

Roxy blinked some and then sighed quietly. "The cure is an option yes, but we know you're very much against it Eggsy."

"Did he also tell you about how he fed from our Percival? Did you really think I didn't keep an eye on the cameras Eggsy? I have no idea what the fuck you did to him though. He didn't even remember what had happened. You could've at least given some of your blood to heal the mark, you're getting sloppy 'friend'…" Merlin pointed out now.   
  
// _Snitch//_ Eggsy's eyes turned red and his fangs grew at that.

Harry's eyes widened a bit "What? Eggsy you." he looked at him now, startled at the way he'd changed. "Eggsy."

Roxy swallowed and then took a breath. "Eggsy please. We just, I want this to work out."

Eggsy's nose started bleeding heavily too right that moment. The medicine has wore off and he could feel the side effects from the silver kick in and realized how sick he really was. He flinched at Harry's words and closed his eyes, letting the blood run down his nose and across his lips. "I compelled him to forget. I could compel all of you if I wanted to." He growled. He got on his feet, wiped his mouth and nose with his hand and shook his head. "I'm not taking the cure. Trust me when I say you'd be in my place you would've wanted the same." He began to walk towards the door.

Harry took a breath and shifted some, he didn't want to see Eggsy like this. He wanted him safe and happy. "Eggsy love, nobody is making you take the cure. I promise you."

Roxy looked down. She was hurt and confused, she couldn't' even begin to understand why Eggsy was being so stubborn about this. Surely it would be better to be healed completely and not feel this pain. Eggsy completely ignored Harry for the moment. "Merlin, you'd better give me another shot of that crap you invented before I pass out." The side effects were getting worse. Merlin looked up at Harry as if he needed him to confirm it and give him permission.

Harry nodded quietly to him. He didn't want to see Eggsy die, if anything he wanted him to live to stay with him. He sighed quietly. Roxy shifted some now. She didn't want to do anything she wanted to go back to the lab and just get some time alone. She wasn't even sure of that. She felt, lost. Merlin noticed Roxy's discomfort, her shock and he wanted to be there for her, but right now he had to take care of Eggsy. He moved to follow the younger man out.

Roxy swallowed and moved over to Harry. "Harry, We want to give you the cure. Kind of like a vaccine." She shifted. "We thought it would be for the best."

Harry considered her quietly. He knew he should take the vaccine, even if he didn't truly want to. "I expect you're probably right. I love him Roxy, I would let him turn me, In fact, I have told him as much."

"Please.." She looked at him. "Let me give you the injection.…"

Harry sighed quietly, he knew logically she was right. he stuck his arm out. "Fine. Do it."

"Thank you" She hurried to give him the injection before they could come back. Harry grunted quietly and then shifted to settle back. He wasn't sure if this was betraying Eggsy or not. Maybe it wouldn't even work. He just had to wait and see. He wanted his lover to be happy, and he wanted him close. but that didn't always mean good things, he knew that.

"Thanks Harry" Roxy said as she checked his vitals once more and unhooked him from a few things. "You just keep resting okay?"

"Honestly, I'd like to go home soon, if it's possible." Harry said quietly. Roxy nodded and gathered up things.

“I'll go check and see what Merlin thinks.” She assured and moved to slip out. She glanced back. “He'll probably request you be able to walk on your own.”

"Of course" Harry nodded. "That would be a reasonable request. I'll wait for Eggsy to come back though" He watched Roxy leave now with a sigh.

 

Merlin and Eggsy together made their way over to the labs where Merlin would give him another shot. "God Eggsy what happened to you." He sighed.  
  
"People change, that's what people do." Eggsy answered softly. "They change and make up their minds about things. I wish you all could just, understand." He growled.

Eggsy received another shot, his head started to ache almost instantly. He wasn't sure it was helping like it should any longer.  
  
"We can't over indulge this much longer..." Merlin told him.  
  
Eggsy hummed, sighing before looking up at the man. "...So I'm the bad guy now huh? I've seen the look in your eyes."  
  
"Hmm no. Deep down you're still the Eggsy we all know. I'm just afraid you'll make more wrong decisions. How long until you will turn Harry? We've already lost one of our best agents…"

"Not anymore Merlin." He glared at him with red eyes. "I like the new me better."  
  
There was something in Eggsy's eyes that honestly scared him right now. "If we get vampire blood, we'll refresh your silver-contaminated blood with the fresh blood. And Dean Anthony Baker is... " He paused. "We can't do a thing like that. That's not how Kingsman works."

"Then find another way." Eggsy told him.  
  
"Did you miss the part where we don't have the funding we used to? We have to stop any more expensive research." Merlin reminded quickly enough. Eggsy glared at him for a moment longer.   
  
"I'll turn Dean and drag his arse over here and I'll make you use his blood to cure me." He growled in threat.  
  
"What if he's too weak to go through the transition? You know that there's a big chance that that'll happen."  
  
"If he's too weak I'll find someone else."  
  
"Fuck it, Eggsy. Have you lost your mind?! Don't you understand?!" Merlin tried to reason with him. "We've got a cure you refuse to try!"

"Give me a few of those shots to take home. I'm leaving." He told him, having had enough of this shit.  
  
"We need to monitor for as long you'll have to take the drug we don't know what can happen - "  
  
"I'm going home, Merlin." He growled and got on his feet. Merlin sighed. He didn't think he could stop this.

Roxy stuck her head in nervously. "Harry wants to go home too." She said quietly. "I think he's up for it...."

Merlin nodded and let Eggsy go. The young man gave Roxy a look. He should probably thank her. She hadn't ever let him down. He'd text her later, right now his pride was in the way. He brushed past her and made his way back to Harry.  
  
"Come here my girl." Merlin sighed, spreading his arms lightly, inviting her for a hug. She'd been working so hard, and yet her best friend was letting her down. It must have been bothering her.

Roxy moved over to Merlin quickly and then wrapped herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Harry took it." She said quietly. "I just, I'm terrified." She admitted.

Merlin brushed through her hair and sighed. "Good job, that's my girl." He planted a kiss on top of her head. "I'm scared too love, time will tell what will happen. We did everything we could do for them."

Roxy just rested against him for a bit longer, grateful for his arms and his support. "Yes, I know" She said quietly then eased herself back to look up at him.

"We'll have to keep an eye on them though... I gave Eggsy some shots of medicine to take home. - Besides that, we just have to see what'll happen between them and if the cure manages to prevent the virus from changing Harry eventually."

Roxy nodded quietly and sighed a bit. "All right. We should work on the program for those chips, especially Eggsy's.” She said quietly.

"He's being chipped tomorrow night around 8:25. Harry thirty minutes before. So lets just hope the cure works, or that Eggsy decides not to turn him just yet." He sighed and moved to settle behind a computer and cracked his fingers. "Lets hope there is enough coffee for tonight."

"I'll go make some more if you want." She pressed a kiss to his head now that she was standing and him seated. Merlin nodded with a smile and let her go.   


In the infirmary Harry was getting himself dressed slowly, he was still sore and slow but it would pass soon. he glanced up and smiled. "Hello love."

The angry look faded from Eggsy's face once Harry greeted him. He sighed softly. "Hey old man o' mine." He smiled softly. "We're allowed to leave. Are you feelin' any better?"

"A bit, enough that I want to go home." He assured and smiled at the affection. That was his Eggsy. The man he loved. He moved over slowly to him and stole a kiss. "let's go hmm?  
  
Only Harry was able to make him feel better during these times, making him comfortable, feeling loved. Eggsy needed some of that affection after the past few days. especially now that he was 'sick'. "Yeah, lets."

Harry stole one more kiss and then shrugged into his jacket and moved to go. "Then home with us both. I look forward to relaxing in our bed."  
  
Eggsy swallowed, wondering, Harry didn't seem angry or upset at all for having bitten Percival... and even brainwashing him. He seemed, normal. Wanting to go home, wanting to share the bed with him. They moved to go together, Harry leaned on Eggsy just a bit as they walked out. He was waiting till they got home, he wanted to ask him about what he did, but no, he wasn't angry.

They got home fairly quickly and Eggsy sat the man down on the sofa. "Let me make you some tea." Then he was gone, before Harry could protest or argue. He came back five minutes later with a big mug of earl grey and sat down next to Harry. "Is it true, what Merlin thinks, am I really that bad? I know I've changed but…" He trailed off. 

Harry relaxed on the couch and accepted the mug, taking a sip as he considered his question. "It's a much darker side of you. There was something very pure about you when we found you Eggsy. You did everything for reasons which we understood and saw as, good." He admitted quietly. "Now, your reasoning is darker, is less clear I suppose. More evil yes."

"I can't help it." Eggsy told him. "I scared Roxy. I saw it in her eyes." He paused, glancing at his hands as he fiddled with his own fingers. "It feels, good to be feared. Fear translates into respect for what I am and what I can do. It's about time people stop underestimating me. When they get to know the new, better me." For more than half of his life people had been doing this, even Dean or his mother. He was just a pleb, right?

Harry was quiet as he considered what Eggsy said. "I felt how you feel once" he said quietly as he settled some and sipped his tea some more. "It gets old though." He considered his words carefully. "Kingsman isn't about, being feared, it's about doing what is best for everyone. We respect you, Roxy does, Merlin, myself. We did before this. Other Kingsman agents, well they're still trying to figure you out Eggsy."

"I know you do." Eggsy said with some discomfort in his voice as the pain slowly began to come back. He sighed. "I think it's just time for me, for us, to be happy for once, after all the crap we've been through. I've accepted who and what I am now. Yet, too many people still try to change that and don't respect my opinion by doing so."

"I know." Harry put the tea down and reached out to touch him. "I love you Eggsy, vampire or human doesn't matter." He reminded quietly. "You and I, can work with this, but I don't know if Kingsman can."

"You are all that matters. I don't give a damn what others think..." Eggsy said softly. "And I want you here forever, that's all I ever need."

Harry shifted, then smiled softly at him. "Is it?" he murmured quietly. "That, makes me feel extremely special" He admitted quietly.

"Yes Harry." He leaned lightly against him and took a deep breath. "You're amazin'. And you're all mine." He smiled.

Harry grinned at that and then shifted to steal a gentle kiss. "yes I am Eggsy." He murmured quietly. "All yours."

Eggsy smirked against the kiss. He imaged they'd have unstoppable sex 24/7 if he'd turn Harry, they could feed together. The thoughts alone made something twitch behind the zipper of his pants. "I know you'd do anything for me but what is it what you want?" He then asked. He needed to be sure of what Harry wanted.

"Right now?" Harry moved his hand to stroke Eggsy's cheek. "You, and bed and to feel young again." he chuckled softly "Which you are good at doing to me."

Eggsy swallowed. Leaning in to kiss him once more. "But would you want to spend the rest of eternity with me?" It was almost as if he was asking the man to marry him, but this thing, turning Harry, was a far more permanent, very much undo-able thing.

Harry shifted and then kissed him slowly, deeply. "Yes" He whispered softly against his lips. "I would." He wondered if the vaccine would work, or would Eggsy be able to turn him anyway. It seemed silly that they could vaccinate against such a thing after all. It wasn't an infection necessarily, not in the traditional sense.

If Eggsy's heart was still beating it would've skipped a beat right that moment. Eggsy had never turned someone, but he knew he could, he just had to figure out how. The process wouldn't be pleasant, Harry sure knew that if he still remembered Eggsy's time in the hospital. There was still the danger that Harry wouldn't be strong enough to go through transition but Eggsy just felt he was. Harry Hart was the strongest man he knew. Harry did remember what happened to his young lover. And he did worry a bit about how it would go. But he had faith that his bond with Eggsy would help and that he wasn't a weak person would too. He shifted to kiss him again. "I have faith." he murmured quietly.

"Tomorrow night, after we've been chipped." Eggsy whispered against his lips. It was time Harry would enjoy his 'humanity' a bit longer. He wondered what the man had told Roxy and Merlin when Eggsy wasn't there. 

Harry nodded quietly in agreement and then kissed him again gently, hand cupping his cheek for a moment. "Yes, then is fine with me."

"Are you going to tell Merlin? Or Roxy?" Not that they wouldn't find out at some point.

Harry stroked his cheek some. "I think we'll have to else we'll never cover it up, but I suppose we could wait till we know it worked."

Eggsy kissed him again, deeply, slowly, passionately as he wrapped an arm around the other. "Can't believe I've got the privilege to have you forever." He said.

Harry kissed him back slowly and then cuddled up to him easily, fingers stroking through his hair. "Of course Eggsy, I would love nothing more than to be yours for the rest of my life." he murmured quietly.

"My strong, delicious old man." Eggsy breathed. "Soon to be even stronger, invincible. I love you, Harry." He pressed his palm against Harry's chest to feel his heart beat, knowing it would beat no more after Eggsy would have turned him. He was going to miss the man's warmth though, but it was going to be exchanged for something better.

Harry groaned softly and then kissed against him now. "I love you so much. You are amazing Eggsy, everything I need." he swore softly. He meant it to. He didn't need anyone else. Ever.

"Mmmh." Eggsy was glad Harry thought so. "No matter what others say, lets cheat nature. Life. Death." He grinned now, nuzzling against Harry's neck begore kissing and licking him there. Harry squirmed a little and then tilted his head for him. He so wanted what Eggsy did. He wanted this badly. He hoped the vaccine wouldn't work. He'd taken it so as not to alert Roxy, or make them upset. But he really didn't want it to work now. Something about everything that Eggsy had been doing appealed to him strongly.

"Lets.... " He couldn't wait, didn't want to wait.  
  
// _Let me take your life and turn it into something better... now.//_ Eggsy purred, feeling Harry was comfortable, and not scared at all, which was good. He'd help Harry through this. would have to help him with his thirst, his cravings and mood swings. Everything was going to be okay now.

Harry sighed softly, his eyes half closed. He tilted his head just a bit more for Eggsy. "I trust you" He murmured lowly, softly. // _I trust you with all I am, and all I will be.//_

Eggsy ran his hands up Harry's chest, his right hand stopping once he felt his heart beat underneath, the left one moving up a bit higher to cup the man's neck. "Lets prove everyone wrong, and show them that we'll be even better than we were before." He purred, he nuzzled along the man's neck finding Harry's main vein so that he could inject the venom properly. If Eggsy did it right, no blood would have to be spilled. Besides, Eggsy's blood was still in Harry's system so it would heal him before it could do much damage. In a few hours Harry would feel even better than he did now, stronger, healthier, younger.

Harry shivered and then he relaxed, slowing his breathing to keep himself calm. "Do it Eggsy" He whispered softly, a thrill going through him, the idea that Eggsy had such power over him and could change him so dramatically.

"I love you, Harry." Eggsy whispered into his ear before he turned himself, fangs extending, eyes going red as he skillfully pierced the man's skin without too much pain. He angled his head slightly to get deeper to the vein and so that he could infuse his venom d irectly into the blood stream. It came very naturally amber translucent fluid dripping from his fangs into the other's body. Eggsy swallowed the blood that escaped from the two small cuts, knowing his blood wouldn't taste the same afterwards any more. He could feel Harry's heart rate elevate a short minute later. His other hand caressed the man's cheek soothingly as he finally pulled back when he realized Harry stopped bleeding. Eggsy's eyes went half lidded for a moment, his bloody lips parted when he felt Harry strong through the bond. He looked down at the man, blinking. "It's okay. " It was going to start very soon. "Don't fight it." He whispered, capturing his lips.

Harry shivered at first, the familiar first pain of the bite, and then there was something different, something going in, not flowing out. He took a slow breath to try to keep his heart rate slow. Then there was, pain. Yes he couldn't deny that, pain started to creep over him, was it because of the vaccine? or had it hurt Eggsy this much? He shuddered and his eyes closed as he kissed Eggsy back almost desperate for a distraction from the needles slicing through his body.

Eggsy's mouth twitched when he started to feel Harry was in pain. He cupped the man's face. "Keep your eyes on me." He voice was calm, slow, soothing. "Open your beautiful eyes for me Harry."

Harry twisted slightly and then made himself open his eyes slowly, though he'd rather just lay there and let his body tense against the pain. He blinked up at Eggsy, and couldn't help the soft series of panting breath's that left him now. "....E...Eggsy" he whined slightly now. "H..Hurts..."

Eggsy swallowed, eyes darting over his face. This wasn't exactly how he remembered the pain. This burned a lot more. "Shh..." He tried to soothe him, feeling his ragged heart beat under his palm. He frowned. His body shouldn't be fighting against it. He kissed his lips again though he started to feel Harry's temples began to sweat under his touch. Harry was trying to relax. He knew he should he should just let his body do what it was doing, it was hard though. He took a few more slow breaths and tried not to screw his eyes shut. He kissed him back though and then shivered some. His fingers wanted to fist up. He was starting to feel, different, it still hurt oh it did, but there was something else now. Something beyond the pain.

Eggsy swallowed, stressing out a bit. Had he perhaps done it wrong? "Har - " He whispered, trying to block out the pain that Harry was experiencing right now. It came through strong, through the bond.

Harry shuddered a bit and then tried to focus all on Eggsy. He took several short breaths. "Eggsy.." his fingers were starting to get cold, and he felt odd, something felt different. His heart started to slow under Eggsy's touch. He still felt the pain, it seemed almost stronger as it centered around his heart.

"Yes, Yes Harry I'm here love." It was working. He could feel Harry's heart slow down. "It'll all be over soon I promise." Eggsy's voice broke. He could feel him slip, and it didn't feel good at all but he supposed they'd have to get through this. "It's okay, you're going to make it."

Harry nodded just a bit. Of course he would. He was strong and he had Eggsy. He shifted some and tried to kiss him again. "Love" He breathed softly then couldn't help the hiss that left him, there was an abrupt sharp pain and then his heart stilled, but his breathing continued slowly, there was an ache through his whole body now.

"Yes love." He kissed him and then shocked at the hiss that left him. Eggsy froze, eyes blew open wide as he felt Harry's heart stop under his palm. He carefully pulled back his hand, Harry's chest was still heaving.

"Still hurt." He licked his lips slowly. He shifted just a bit now and let his eyes half close. "How do I..." He wanted to know what it felt like to have the fangs, he wanted to feel, himself. His breathing had become more normal, only slightly elevated from the lingering pains.

Eggsy pulled back slowly, getting on his feet. "Everything's going to feel different now. Your senses are heightened, try to remain calm." He told him. "Your body still needs to adjust."

Harry took another slow breath. "Right." He agreed quietly. He remembered that bit. He blinked slowly and watched Eggsy get up. He was starting to feel strange again. Stiff almost? He wasn't sure. He looked up at the ceiling slowly.

"Don't move." Eggsy told him and hurried over to the fridge to retrieve a glass and a bag of blood. "I need you to remain calm love. Tell me how do you feel?"

Harry nodded quietly, just a tiny bit. "Still hurt, stiff?" he said quietly. He took a slow breath. "....Hungry" He said after a moment or two. "sort of a need?"

"Stiff? Must be the cold or your muscle system adjusting. I don't know. I'm not a Doctor." Eggsy chuckled. "Can't believe it worked. - I've got just the thing for your hunger. But you have to promise me to take it slow, you sure remember what happened to me the first time." He came back with a glass of blood and Eggsy hummed at the smell, being quite hungry himself.

"Moving might help" Harry shifted some and nodded quietly at that. "However we didn't know what was wrong with you and you didn't get access to blood right away" He murmured quietly. Slowly and carefully he sat himself up. Harry watched Eggsy bring the glass to him and soon the scent hit his nose. He growled faintly and his eyes went red almost immediately, the fangs forming for the first time in his mouth, it hurt somewhat.

Eggsy's mouth went dry at the sight. God, it had an immediate effect on Harry, the smell even. He stopped, holding back the glass. "Easy, take a deep breath." He swallowed, feeling intimated by Harry's menacing growl. "Harry."

Harry licked his lips, nicking his tongue slightly on the new fangs. "I am trying Eggsy" He rumbled lowly though and he shifted somewhat. "Please, give me the glass." he moaned now.

"God you're fucking gorgeous like this." Eggsy breathed and slowly handed him the glass. "Take it slow."

Harry's hand shook just a little bit and he took a sip of the blood and shuddered just a bit as he felt the blood in his mouth. He could tell it was packaged, it had a stale taste to it all most. He took sips though, just a few and then swallowed. "How's that?" Eggsy carefully sat down next to him, gently running a hand through the man's messy hair. "Better? Damn You look 15 years younger 'arry. Apparently vampire venom is an anti age serum as well." He chuckled.

Harry laughed softly at the jab at his looks. "It tastes so stale" he mused quietly as he sipped a bit more and leaned into his hand some. "Do I look younger though?"

"Yeahhh, you look right fit." Eggsy smirked. "But then again, I haven't been treating you well lately, draining you once in a while. And yes, it does taste poor, but you'll get used to the taste." He decided not to tell him how much better fresh blood was, but then again he probably knew.

Harry chuckled softly and shifted a bit and sipped at the blood. he really didn't like the staleness. Slowly he felt a little better though as the blood started to filter into his system.

Eggsy swallowed, he was a bit surprised Harry didn't like his first blood. God, Eggsy still remembered the first time he had some blood. It's was bloody delicious despite the fact that it was cold and frozen. "You picky bastard." He chuckled. "You'll have to do with this though." There was something different in Harry's eyes though. Something he liked, something he also feared.

Harry snorted softly and then smirked at him, eyes flicking over him. "Mmm Well I do have refined tastes." He murmured and kept sipping at the blood till it was gone. He was starting to feel more himself. If quieter. The lack of heartbeat was odd for him. "Mmm"

Harry was taking this all remarkably well. It was as if he had been born to be a vampire, Eggsy glanced at the man's neck which had healed perfectly already. "Do you feel any better love? How's the pain?"

He shifted and put the cup down now. "mm Less, I don't feel so achy. I want to go do something actually." He locked his lips, tongue briefly teasing at a fang. "mmm Sharp."

"Do something? Like what? It would be better if you'd stay inside at least, you'll go crazy outside. You've just turned." Eggsy rested a hand on Harry's thigh now.

Harry shifted some. "I know. I just, I want to do something" he licked his lips some. "How do I..." he concentrated for a bit and felt his fangs withdraw, then his eyes bled back to normal. "Ah I see."

"God you're really good at this aren't you." Eggsy chuckled nervously. It was almost scary. "Do you feel a bit better? Do you need another bag?"

Harry chuckled and then stretched some. "A bit better, I think I'm all right just now, perhaps when you have more I will." He wiggled his fingers and toes. He had more energy now.

"I'm not having any more today. I just had a few good sips from you. "You look, well." He smiled, leaning in to kiss his vampire lips. It was a very different experience. Harry was getting colder already

Harry didn't shiver, but he kissed him back eagerly really, with noticeably more energy than before. "mmm My Eggsy" he purred.

Eggsy smirked against his lips before pulling back. "How was that, better hm? Everything's better when you're a vampire. Except the sunlight." He chuckled.

Harry chuckled softly. "I'll know more when we go out." He settled back, shifting some. "I feel, different." He mused quietly.

"Lets /explore/ the new you while we're still inside." Eggsy smirked, starting to unbutton Harry's shirt to roam his hands over the man's smooth cool chest now, feeling no heart beat. He straddled the man's lap and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck before nuzzling his face against the crook of the man's neck. "Mmmhh forever and always, mine."

 


	17. Bound so tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys celebrate Harry's change. Then face the reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this chapter is shameless vampire sex. If you don't want to read it then Copy ***** and search for it on the page! :)

Chapter 17  
Harry was feeling a soft thrill. Knowing that he was always Eggsy's. He wanted to show him how much. He laughed softly and then reached out to pull Eggsy closer, his hands sliding up his sides. "Always yours" He purred and kissed him deeply for a moment. "You are amazing my Eggsy" He purred. "I want you."

When Harry turned, something had changed in their bond. Harry was radiating this 'alpha' energy now which Eggsy found intoxicating and there was a new sexual tension going on between them as well. "Do you feel it too?" He hummed, kissing the man's neck. "I hope you'll leave me in one piece...."

Harry chuckled lowly and then he shifted to roll them over, pinning Eggsy and nuzzling down against his neck. “Of course, you're my mate," he rumbled lowly then nipped playfully at the younger man, a rumble leaving him now. "You are all mine" He muttered lowly.

It almost went too easy, how Harry flipped him over without much effort. "Hmmm.." Eggsy growled softly, smirking. "Y-yes.." He whispered. "Yours alone." He swallowed, feeling himself turn as his 'hunger' for Harry increased. Harry's response was a low rumble and he bit down Eggsy's neck to his shoulder, hands moving to start undressing Eggsy quickly. He wanted the young man even more than he had as a human. His mate, his perfect mate.

"Really... Harry....? The sofa...?" He purred. God, Harry was good at what he did already. He was sure Harry had felt the changes as well and it only enhanced what they were feeling right now for each other.

Harry laughed lowly and then licked his neck. "Why not?" He rumbled and ground down against him slowly.

Eggsy whined, pushing his head back against the sofa and baring his throat for the older man. "Let me feel those beautiful teeth of yours," He begged softly. Harry rumbled and the change came over him smoothly, his eyes going red, the fangs dropping down. He leaned down to bite into his neck, playful really.

"Hmmm... Sharp, perfect." Eggsy smirked, wrapping his arms around the other. "Y'wouldn't even know how good it feels to bite an actual human." He grinned.

Harry grinned softly and bit a few more times. "Maybe I should find out" He purred. "We could go tonight." There was a low note to his voice, his hands moved to unfasten Eggsy's trousers now quickly.

"Outside of London. Kingsman might be watching, Incognito." Eggsy hummed. "Oh God..." He whispered, his hardening member twitching at the thought alone, then he glanced down his body to see Harry's pale hands working on his pants.

"That sounds excellent." Harry rumbled and he tugged them down. He let his fingers curl around Eggsy's cock and stroked slowly. "Right now though" He purred lowly. "You are mine."

Eggsy couldn't believe how much Harry had actually improved, physically, he also seemed so much, happier, energetic. He had no regrets for turning him at all but what would Kingsman say in the end?

Harry himself was feeling more energetic, something about being turned had brought back years he'd long written off. He stroked slowly now, lifting his head from the bites he'd left to look at his lover. "Do you want me to fuck you hard my Eggsy?" He purred.

"Can you /old man/ ?" He teased, eyes narrowing and a wicked grin on his face as his fangs flashed white at Harry. "Because, I think you're getting too old for this, 'arry." Eggsy purred before a soft moan left him.

"Like hell, you little tease" Harry rumbled then leaned in and kissed him hard as he moved to get out of his own trousers quickly. He was going to show Eggsy what and old man could do. And quickly enough, his hands slid back to those lovely slim hips and he pulled up on them.

Eggsy hadn't see that one coming so quickly. "JESUS FUCKIN' Christ!!!!" He gasped when Harry breached him without preparation or lube whatsoever. He hadn't anticipated the man would be so hard already either. Eggsy tensed around him, his nails digging into his forearms when a beastly hiss left him, baring his fangs. He loved the way it hurt.

Harry shifted over him, leaning in to bite at him again as he let himself sink deep into Eggsy. "God baby, you feel even better now." He moaned against his skin. He let his mouth move to bite over Eggsy's shoulder, enjoying the give of flesh under his fangs as well.

Eggsy let out a whimper, melting completely when Harry pushed further to settle deeper into him. Then he let out a breathy chuckle. "Heightened s- " He ended with another gasp as he felt the tip of Harry's cock pressing against his prostate now. Then there were Harry's dangerous fangs which made Eggsy careful not to move if he didn't want to bleed. He shuddered. Eggsy was silenced by everything that Harry was doing to him and it wasn't even that much yet.

Harry rumbled lowly and kept his teeth digging into the skin, just to see what Eggsy did now. He started to thrust properly, enjoying the way Eggsy's body was reacting to him, the way his lover tasted now, tongue brushing against Eggsy's shoulder lightly before he lifted his head. "Perfect,” he rumbled.

"Fuck...fuck...." Eggsy breathed over and over again, closing his red eyes and letting out a shaky breath every once in a while. There was no better feeling than being claimed by Harry like this for the first time. It felt so different right now. Harry had been a vampire for barely an hour and apparently this had been the final piece that Eggsy had been missing unconsciously, to be claimed by his 'vampire' mate. It was primitive instinct, really. Harry was claiming him too. Marking his skin up with his fangs, moving hard and deep into him, hands leaving bruises on his hips. He didn't care, he wanted the world to know this was his mate, always his and nobody else's. He shifted to kiss him hard and biting, not minding if he nicked the skin.

Eggsy hissed when he felt one of Harry's fangs cutting into the thin skin of his lips which got him bleeding. "So...good..." He breathed into Harry's mouth as the kiss began to have a coppery tang now because of the blood. Harry licked at his mouth some and then kissed him harder, shifting their hips to try to get deeper now, he wanted to feel everything to make Eggsy fully and completely his own.

Eggsy broke the kiss but only to throw his head back as Harry got even deeper. He didn't even know it was possible. It almost felt as if Harry had become bigger with his transition. A strangled moan left his throat before a desperate whimper made his way past his lips. He'd never felt submissive like this but he wanted to, he needed to, for his mate. Harry buried his face against Eggsy's neck and then just concentrated on showing his mate what he was. the submissiveness driving him to keep moving as he was and to bite hard into his neck, not to feed, but to, do something, it seemed to cement them more solidly together, something unbreakable. One hand moved to stroke Eggsy briskly, coaxing the younger man towards orgasm quicker. Eggsy growled as Harry sank his teeth into his neck and then there was the hand stroking him. It didn't take long until Eggsy came, holding his breath to suppress a wave of embarrassing noises that threatened to escape his throat. "Harry - " He choked out, clenching hard around the other and squeezing his eyes shut, one tear escaping from his eye as he did so, painting himself and Harry's hand with silky white stripes of semen.

Harry growled lowly in pleasure and thrust into him hard several more times before he came himself. He pulled back, licking almost lovingly on the angry bite mark. Then he shifted to kiss Eggsy deeply, rumbling against his mouth.

"Hnnghh Harry." Eggsy felt light headed. "Fuck." He panted, going limp underneath the other as the older man kissed him so deeply.

Harry sighed against him and then slowly pulled back, looking down at him. His eyes were still red, he licked his lips slowly. "Mine" He purred.

*****

Eggsy looked up at him with half lidded glassy eyes and couldn't help but shudder at his words. "Harry." His croaked a bit and swallowed hard though he found the strength to sit up and wrap his arms around the other while nuzzling his face and neck.

Harry rumbled softly and his hands slide over his back now. He shifted to allow his lover into his lap carefully. "mmm My Eggsy" He purred.

Eggsy shifted, wrapping his legs around the other taller man and sighed at the touch. "I love you." He closed his eyes, forgetting everything around him. It was only him and Harry. He shuddered, realizing he would need another fix of the antidote soon. Thinking about the antidote, Eggsy opened his eyes. Harry was a vampire now. Merlin had once told him that they would need a donor to give him a blood dialysis to get the silver out of his system.

Harry smiled at that and then kissed him gently for a moment. "mmmm I love you too" He purred. "Relax. We can't go back right now you should take the antidote." He murmured quietly. "Unless we can convince them to come here to do dialysis" he already knew what Eggsy was thinking, it was eerie almost.

Eggsy pulled back at that, looking into Harry's eyes, he didn't have to say anything again to make clear why he was so surprised. He shook his head. "Roxy won't tell Kingsman. But we both need to get chipped yet. If Merlin doesn't help us because you're...." They could still compel him Eggsy then thought but it wasn't something he wanted to do.

Harry frowned a bit and then nipped him. "Then we run." He said simply. "We leave it behind. We just need each other Eggsy, especially now."

Eggsy thought for a moment, surprised that Harry would actually do that considering It had been a huge part of Harry's life. Kingsman was, besides each other, all they had. He shook his head. "I...." his humanity peeked from around the corner now. Eggsy didn't complain, though it was all much easier when he'd turn it off completely. "We can still prove that we're better agents.Think about everythin' Roxy and Merlin did for us, for me."

Harry hummed and then kissed him again. "Yes of course' He murmured softly. "We have skills they don't." He smiled and stroked his back a bit more. "I'm hungry' He sighed a bit. He craved fresh blood, the idea of bagged just wasn't that exciting.

"We're always hungry, thirsty." Eggsy sighed as he corrected him. "Even after we feed. Lets stick to bagged blood now, Harry. We need to go back to Kingsman in a few hours. Lets hope Merlin has found a solution to the problem of the chip. And perhaps he'll help me to get the silver out of my system." He closed his eyes, resting his head on the man's shoulder now, sighing.

Harry wasn't overly pleased at his insistence about the blood but he nuzzled against him. He wanted so much more, he felt an itch to get out there and do more. But he loved his mate, so for now He'd listen. They had to get Eggsy cleaned of the silver after all. "As you wish." He nibbled at Eggsy briefly but slowly he let himself come back out, normal eyes, no fangs.

"There's my Harry." He smiled up at him, changing himself now too. "That was, something." He licked his lips and winked at him. "Lets take a hot shower and get ready, I think Merlin actually called us 4 times the past 15 minutes." He chuckled, checking his phone.

Harry chuckled softly and then moved to get them both up and gently settle Eggsy on his feet. "Well then, we shouldn't keep him waiting to much longer I suppose." He rumbled a bit. "Shower first though."

"Do you think they're okay? Should I be worried? For God's sakes why aren't they picking up their phones?" Merlin grumbled, more to himself than to Roxy. "They do realize they need to be chipped in very few hours don't they? But I'm not sure if I can do it without it being traced back to me, the risks are high."

Roxy sighed quietly. "Maybe I should go check on them." She said with a shrug. "I'm not sure what's going on with them. Their glasses aren't broken." She said quietly.

Harry moved to tap his phone. "We're fine" He informed briskly over the feed. "We're going to have a shower and come in."

Harry and Eggsy showered, cuddled, kissed, caressed their hands roaming and exploring bodies. For the first time in a long time, Eggsy felt complete, satisfied. He'd been missing this from the moment he turned into a vampire. They filled the hours between Merlin's last contact and when they needed to leave quite easily. 

After the shower, they both dressed up in their second best suits. They both needed a new one since the last ones were completely ruined on the mission. "Can't believe I ruined two suits in just a month time…" Eggsy lamented a little as he fixed his tie. 

"We can always get you a new one." Harry laughed softly and moved to quietly tug him out quietly. "Let's go get this over with." He huffed a bit.

"Wait, we have to use this before we leave." Eggsy held up the eye drops. "Trust me, sunlight is hell." He scoffed, pushing the drops into Harry's hands. Harry didn't seem at all nervous. Merlin and Roxy were going to find out Harry was a vampire now, the physical changes were clearly there, not that obvious, but obvious to good friends, Eggsy feared. What were they going to say? And what about the chipping? They wouldn't be able to outrun the chipping this time. They'd wasted what time they had.

Harry sighed and then dropped the eye drops into his eyes quickly. He then smiled quietly and then leaned in and kissed him briefly. "Come on then. You used yours?" he mused quietly.

"Yeah." He put on his glasses. "Yes I did." He smiled and then quickly eyed Harry as he stood like that before him. He was bloody gorgeous. "Lets go."

Harry smirked at him and then moved out, his eyes narrowed just a bit against the sun but he could see why the drops did at least help. They settled into the car to take them to the tailor shop.

"You still thirsty...?" Eggsy asked carefully in the car, looking out of the window. Then back at Harry. "Hm? Perhaps we can ask Merlin for some more, there aren't many bags left in the fridge."

Harry sighed a bit "I am" He shifted some and glanced at him. "They're going to need an alternative source at this rate, two of us will be harder to feed than one."

"We both need at least 2 pints a day, it's a lot." Eggsy realized. "Shit…" Merlin was never going to agree in giving more bags. They needed it over there in the med bay as well. The only downside of this was that he didn't have Harry any more to feed from. Delicious sweet Harry.

Harry nodded quietly and took his hand, frowning quietly. He sighed quietly. "mmmm We'll figure it out. Perhaps we can find an alternative means ourselves." If they were allowed to hunt, outside of London would likely end up being best. He liked the idea.

Eggsy's mouth went dry. He'd love that, but they both knew it was wrong. "We're not allowed." He shook his head and sighed, looking down the street as he saw one of the pubs opening its doors. He checked his watch. "Or, we could go clubbing." He then smirked. No one would notice them there, or even care. It wouldn't be even weird if they'd find someone passed out on the bathroom floor at the end of the night, things like that just happened in clubs.

Harry grinned at him a bit and then leaned in to nuzzled against him "Yes we could." He agreed easily. "That sounds like a good idea really." He mused.

"I do have good ideas, sometimes." Eggsy chuckled, keeping an eye on the cab driver via his little mirror as Harry nuzzled against him and then gave him a quick peck on the lips before the cab stopped. He shot Harry a naughty glance before he pulled back and stepped out of the cab.

Harry purred a bit and then kissed him back then let him go to handled the cabbie before he followed Eggsy with a little smirk on his lips. They went into the shop and were greeted by the tailor. It was the first human being Harry got close to since he turned. Eggsy swallowed, hoping Harry'd be able to contain himself. Eggsy knew how hard that could be, and Harry was hungry.

Harry's nose twitched. He hardly wanted to attack the tailor but he could just smell him. He smelt good. He gave him a smile though and took a very slow measured breath before he started towards fitting room 1. "I trust it's free? Eggsy needs a new suit." He mused.

"Gentlemen." The tailor greeted him. "Fitting room 1 is free, indeed. But I believe that's not why you both are here." He checked his computer quickly and smiled. "I'm to sent you to the west wing of the HQ. Merlin's there waiting for you." He could already guess that they were being chipped, everyone had to.

Harry hummed quietly. "Is that so? Well thank you then." He nodded. "Hopefully it will remain free for Eggsy to have a fitting." He looked at the young man and smiled briefly. "Shall we?"

"You still have my measurements from last time." Eggsy smirked at him as they made their way to fitting room 2 that would take them down to the shuttle which would bring them to HQ.

Harry didn't mind that at all. He walked with Eggsy and settled into the shuttle with ease. He watched his lover lazily. "mmmm I feel antsy my love." he mused quietly.

Eggsy sighed softly. "I know, I can feel it. I know what you're going through." There were all these new things for Harry to experience and his body was on fire, his senses heightened, no wonder he was restless.

Harry nodded quietly and then licked his lips, he tapped his fingers briefly then stopped himself. "Yes I know you do. At least it's going normally." He mused quietly. "Or as normally as we can tell."

"At least a lot better than I first did. I was uncontrollably reckless." Eggsy scoffed, shaking his head. "I can tell you have more control, much more."

Harry smiled at him. "Age and grace" he winked at him. "We'll see how much I can handle."

Eggsy smiled back. "God I can't believe I've done it. No matter what the others will say, I'm proud of my creation." He chuckled, winking back. "You're bloody gorgeous and forever lasting now."

Harry grinned at him, "Well I'm glad for that. And I look forward to what we do with our power Eggsy. We are going to be a pair for the ages I think." He mused quietly. Eggsy smiled at first, then sighed. Not if Merlin wasn't prepared to help him or the fact that you never knew what could happen at some point with their job. The last one had been a close call. Harry shifted some next to him. He'd worry about what to do if Merlin wouldn't help later. He quietly watched things some and then when the Shuttle arrived he got out to head into the HQ proper with Eggsy.

Once they stepped out of the shuttle Eggsy shocked a bit, Merlin had been waiting for them with Roxy by his side to greet them once they stepped out of the shuttle. Eggsy cleared his throat a bit.

"What the... " Merlin eyes narrowed when he saw Harry, refreshed, paler, eyes brighter, almost 10 years younger?

Roxy blinked a moment or two, then looked between them a moment. "Eggsy you didn't.…" She trailed off now.

"He didn't what?" Harry said with a little smirk. He cocked his head and briefly gave Merlin a once over. "Problem my friend? We're here, on time I may add."

Merlin almost dropped his tablet and went to grab for Eggsy's collar. "You little.. " He growled. He felt about to lose it and he didn't even remember when the last time was he'd felt like this. 

Harry moved to grab Merlin's wrist and pressed just so on the bones. "I wouldn't Merlin" he said lowly, quietly. "He is my Mate."

Roxy's eyes widened a bit and she bit her lip. "I see..” She said quietly.

Eggsy backed off once Harry freed him from Merlin's grip and watched him with wide open eyes. He swallowed. Merlin grunted, his arm immediately going limp at the grip. "Harry," He said lowly, looking up into his eyes and shocked to find something else besides 'Harry'. Something terrifying and determined, strong. His breath hitched as his heart rate increased slightly in those split seconds.

Harry let go of his wrist slowly, though he'd left a little bruising on the skin. "Very good." He said quietly, a faint, edge of something else there. "Now. Don't we have something we need to tend to?"

"Right" Roxy said softly, he shifted some. "Um... Merlin?

Merlin immediately wrapped his other hand around his sore wrist and backed off. "Hm..." He looked up at Roxy. Harry had never laid a finger on him before and hurt him. It seemed as if the Harry he'd known so long was gone. The man probably didn't realize it yet. He wanted to drop his tablet on the floor and walk away. All that he worked for, all that he hed tried to do to help them, for nothing.

"I resign. I've wanted to help my 'friends' from the start." And this is what he got. "But it seems they're gone now, forever." He tucked the clipboard underneath his arm and rested a hand on Roxy's back. "Lets go Rox, we have no business with them any more."

Roxy didn't question, she just quickly turned to go with him now. Her stomach clenched some.

" Merlin." Harry paused, then a sort of realization dawned on him. "Oh god." He breathed in sharply and looked at Eggsy now. Was this what he'd been experiencing? The lapses in his human personality? He had just wanted Merlin to leave the young man alone. That was it. Merlin froze though he didn't reply. He was more than prepared to leave with Roxy by his side.

Eggsy just looked back at Harry with parted lips, feeling his worry and shock. Then turned to face the other couple. "Rox." Eggsy stepped forward, reaching out to grab her lower arm. "Please." He quickly shot Merlin a pleading look as well, but the man just pulled back his hand from Roxy's shoulder and waited a moment before he decided to walk away by himself.

Roxy shivered and then shook her head. "Eggsy, I can't." She moved to pull away and follow Merlin. Eggsy let her go but frowned quietly after her. 

Harry let out a frustrated noise. "Fine, they'll all figure out then. I suppose we'll have to leave." He mused with the frown still on his face.

It wasn't just about Kingsman any more, or the chipping, it was still about Eggsy's life. The silver was going to kill him at some point when he'd run out of suppressants. His breath hitched in his throat at Roxy's answer, his throat tightening. "Don't." Harry wasn't allowed to think like that, it wasn't too late yet.

Harry moved forward. "Merlin please, we need you to help us clean Eggsy's blood." He said quietly. "This makes it possible, Please."

Roxy sighed as she caught up to Merlin now, reaching out to touch his arm quietly without words. Merlin stopped at the touch and closed his eyes. "Lancelot..." He sighed softly and then turned around, shaking his head. After all he'd done for them both, he also hated that Roxy had been right all along; about that Eggsy would turn Harry at some point. He had just hoped it wouldn't come true.

"I got an 'official warning' this morning, delivered personally by Arthur." Merlin began, meeting Harry's eyes."Suspects I've become a fraud; Lied in my reports, logs. " He shrugged. "And for what? If I do something like that again and Kingsman /will/ find out eventually Arthur will bloody sack me."

Harry shifted somewhat, Kingsman was as much Merlin's life as it'd been his. He had reason to want to stay here, to stay secure. "Let us clean Eggsy's blood and we'll, we'll handle the rest. You don't have to lie. They'll find out with the chips and we'll sort it from there." He said quietly, desperately almost.

Roxy bit the inside of her lip and just looked at Merlin. She understood his worry.

"Fine, yeah sure, why not? I'm probably going to lose my job anyways when they find out they are missing almost half a million Pounds." Merlin scoffed, not knowing what to do. "Sod this, Harry..."

"I'll compel Arthur." Eggsy then said, never having liked the old man anyway. "Everyone keeps their job. Easy as that." It was a very impulsive idea but it might just work.

"Eggsy can do it, we've seen him." Harry said simply. "Please Merlin."

Roxy looked down, this wasn't what she remembered Kingsman really being about. But they were her friends too. It was very confusing. Merlin rubbed his wrist and let out a suppressed sigh. He had to think this over, this had gotten all so out of hand. "Follow me, gentlemen." He straightened a bit. "You two are late for the chipping process. Let me guide you to the labs." He avoided Harry's pleading. All Merlin wondered was; 'Why'? Why were they doing this? Why had Eggsy turned Harry? Why had Harry let him? Why was he himself willing to give up his job for these two men? Were they doing this for the right reasons?

Eggsy's shoulders dropped a bit and he looked up at Harry. Harry sighed quietly and then moved to touch his back quietly. "Let's follow his directive" He whispered quietly. "Perhaps he'll still agree."

Eggsy nodded and followed Roxy and Merlin hesitantly along with Harry. He knew what Harry was going through and there wasn't much to do about it. Things would probably get worse even. God he wondered if it was a good idea to take Harry to a club simply to have fun and feed. In a way, Eggsy didn't care any more, the 'vampire' didn't care, though Eggsy's humanity was still forcing it's way through. Eggsy knew he'd be an emotionless reckless monster if he'd shut off his humanity and he had seen the fear in Roxy's and Harry's eyes back then.

Harry felt his line to Eggsy, It was jumpy, nervous. He didn't know what he should do about it. He wanted to soothe his mate and make sure he knew that they would be okay. He tilted his head some and just followed them quietly. Roxy peeked back at them almost nervously now. The way Roxy glanced back at them, well, they were predators now weren't they? Eggsy just wet his dry lips, feeling nervous about the chipping.

Merlin noticed Roxy's nervousness too, they had to be cautious. Merlin was a skilled fighter himself too, but Harry had almost broken his wrist a few minutes ago, and it was aching now, throbbing. He let out a suppressed sigh, wrapping an arm around his student for a moment. Roxy leaned into his hold some and sighed, taking a slow breath. She had to try to trust Eggsy and Harry, she knew that but it didn't make it easier.

Harry easily stayed close to Eggsy now. He was watching things. He'd just hurt Merlin, not, terribly but he'd hurt him. His best friend. He didn't know what to think at the moment.

Merlin came to a halt and turned around slowly, sighing. "You both are going to be chipped in two different rooms. From my office Roxy will try to hack them as quickly as she can and make them send false data to the receiver. So much for avoiding being a fraud." He frowned, typing something on his clipboard. "When you're both done, come straight to my office where Roxy and I will wait for you to talk about Eggsy's treatment."

Harry nodded briefly. "Of course." He mused quietly and then tilted his head. "I believe we can handle that, can't we Eggsy?" He looked at the younger man.

Roxy took a breath then gave Merlin's arm a squeeze before moving out towards his office to get ready.

"Yeah. Of course." He nodded and then did a step forward. "Off we go." He sighed and watched Roxy as she walked away. Then he looked up at Merlin.

"You two better not sink your fangs into anyone the next thirty minutes..." Merlin warned softly.

"We'll do our best to behave. I promise." Harry said quietly then he smiled briefly. "Let's get it done shall we?"

Eggsy nodded back at him and hummed. "Lets get this over with." He sighed and then Merlin gestured towards one of the two rooms. "Harry, it's your turn first."Merlin told him. "Good luck."


	18. Passing all Points of Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy's blood is cleaned, and the boys have a serious talk about their future.

Chapter 18

Harry was fine with the chipping. He wasn't worried at all. Some of that was bolstered by the confidence he already had. It was just a chip and Roxy would be coding it. He trusted her skills. There was a faint hint of worry on Eggsy's face when the door closed behind him and Harry was out of sight. There were two other men inside, a doctor and nurse.

"You taught Roxy how to hack?" Eggsy then asked Merlin.

"Yes. Well, the basics." He shrugged. "It's time that she proves herself." Merlin had confidence that Roxy could do it. They'd done some testing and she'd done well with it. It was just time for a field trial.

Harry sent Eggsy a soothing feeling through the bond and then smiled and moved to undress as they asked, jacket hung up, shirt and tie off. He cocked his head to the side. "I suppose I'll just lay down then?" He said conversationally.

"Yes, sir. Lay down on your stomach, chipping you just beneath the hair on the back of your neck, close to the bone so you might experience some pain or pressure. We're going to give you some anesthetics first, of course." One Doctor was preparing a needle and had to inject it into the man's skin where they were going to chip him with a little machine which looked like a stapler.

"Of course" Harry settled himself down quietly onto the bed and relaxed himself. He let his eyes half close. "Do as you must." He mused quietly mentally preparing himself for the sting of it.

It happened fast, but painful despite the anesthetics, the chip was being forced and shot into Harry's neck, close to the bone at the curve of his skull on the back. Harry gritted his teeth biting back the snarl he wanted to smash their heads in for it. He took slow breaths. He'd promised Merlin he wouldn't bite anyone, He could feel the change though, he knew if he opened his eyes they'd see it. "Can, I have a moment." he grunted lowly.

"Of course sir, you've done well. The chip is in there and booting." He applied a tight waterproof plaster over the small wound they'd made.

"Hurt like hell"He grunted a bit and sighed. "thanks..." He shifted a bit. "How long will that take?" He was very careful not to lift his head, the scent of the man was getting to him though rich in his nose, making his mouth water.

A few seconds... up to a minute." He answered Galahad.

In the other room Roxy was watching the screen the moment the chip started to come online her fingers flew across the keys she only had a short time before they would either think it was a dud or discover Harry's secret.

Eggsy flinched at the sensation he felt through the bond, then there was the anger and change. "Oh..." He looked up hopefully at Merlin, who just shook his head. God he needs me, Eggsy thought. "You'd better get him out of that room before... "

  
Merlin's expression hardened. They might have to do something drastic if Harry couldn't control himself. 

Roxy bit her lower lip hard as she continued to type, then made a slight pleased noise as she saw her data start to flow properly. She keyed in the false data fast so it settled into routine.

Merlin tapped his glasses. "Status report, Lancelot?" He asked, keeping his eyes on Eggsy who was pacing around the hall a bit, arms crossed over his chest.

  
//Calm… _//_ Eggsy thought at Harry. _  
_

"Oh yes, there it is, online and working. Everything looks good." Said the tech in the room monitoring Harry, almost at the same time in the other room Roxy responding to Merlin. 

"Online" She responded and sighed. "One down, one to go."

Harry took slow breaths and then nodded briefly. "mm Thank you." He responded quietly to the personnel in the room. Now he tried to get himself to change back. He couldn't sit up until he was sure his eyes were normal. He felt Eggsy's soothing touch and focused on it.

"Well done Lancelot. I'm proud of ya..." Merlin responded quietly, then smiled, giving Eggsy a nod.

  
Eggsy allowed himself to breathe when Merlin told him the good news.

Roxy grinned and flexed her fingers some. She read Harry's real vitals and sighed quietly. She could see some things were elevated. But what mattered was that he had “heartbeat” as far as Kingsman was concerned.

Harry was slowly able to get control. To change back. Then he sat up. "That hurt more than you lead me to think" he said somewhat jokingly.

The doctor chuckled, pulling off his glove and cleaning the 'stapler' for his next patient. "Considering you had a very strong painkiller, you'll mend. Don't need to do this ever again, Mr. Hart."

Harry smiled as he moved to pull his shirt on and fix himself back up. "Yes of course. That is comforting." He chuckled softly. "Thank you Doctor. With that he moved to excuse himself, eyes flicking to Eggsy quietly, a little smile on his face.

Eggsy looked up at his man once he opened the door and stood in front of him. "Hey." He smiled. "You okay?"  
  
"Harry, you've done well." Merlin told him, offering a faint smile. "It's Eggsy's turn now."

Harry nodded quietly and moved over to nuzzle Eggsy briefly. "I'll be here' He whispered in his ear. Eggsy sighed at that and gave Merlin a look, gratefully smiling a bit before he went inside. The room was bright, everything was sterile of course.

"Afternoon." Eggsy greeted them and then was told to pull off his shirt and laid down onto his stomach. The procedure scared him a bit though, after having felt what Harry had gone through in a sense.

  
"You're pale, Mr. Unwin, almost looks like some sort of anemia, or are you just nervous?" Eggsy just gave them a smile at the question, let them think it was nerves. It was in a way, but not why he was pale. He could feel Harry sending him a comforting feeling through the bond. It helped a little.

Eggsy hadn't anticipated how much pain he'd go through exactly, but a yelp left him, his body jerking once before a long whining growl left him which made the Doctor touch him. "Are you alright mate? It wasn't that bad was it?" He rested his hand on the young man's shoulder. Eggsy just swallowed and closed his eyes. "Don't touch me, please." He said a little roughly. 

"Roxy has quick fingers" Harry mused to Merlin now.

Merlin would've smiled and nodded at him, but he refused to even look at him. "She does. She's very talented, and a quick learner." He told him, writing down some stuff, typing on his clipboard.

Harry was, a little hurt by that. He shifted some. "I'm sorry; I, reacted a bit harshly to your approach of Eggsy. It's a bit instinctive." He let his eyes half close and then shifted. // _Eggsy it's okay, slow breaths.//_ He coaxed when he felt the pain through the bond.

It was almost a telepathic connection now, he could feel the other in a way that seemed impossible before. It wasn't only the other's 'presence' any more it was everything, emotions, pain, discomfort, anything really.  
  
Merlin did look up now. "A bit? You almost broke my wrist. You've changed, Harry. It was what I feared most of." He shrugged shaking his head. "And I don't like it one bit." He said neutrally though he quickly was overwhelmed by another rush of disappointment and anger. "Instinct or not, I don't fuckin' like it." He knew it wouldn't be long until Harry would hurt someone, just for their blood, for his own selfish vampiric being.  
  
"I had to cover up Eggsy's murder. I'm not going to do the same for you, Harry. It stops now. After this. After the chipping." He then said, warning him. He had lost all faith in Harry and Eggsy already after all that they've been through already. "I want you two to stay away from Roxanne as well. You have a too great influence on her." Not only Harry and Eggsy had changed. Merlin had changed with this all too, though he wouldn't admit that. Or perhaps, all together, it had been more than enough for him to lose it and simply be done with this crap

Harry was quiet for a bit. Considering this. It would complicate things. Merlin was willing to keep the rest of it a secret though. That while useful, wouldn't be enough. "Then we'll have to disclose. It won't be easy for either of us to find food without your help" he said quietly. Slowly really. "That or we leave. Disappear from Kingsman completely."

He didn't like that option. Kingsman had been his life for to long. But he wasn't giving up Eggsy. He refused too. "She gave me the attempt at the vaccine. It didn't work."

What Merlin didn't know though, was that Roxy was watching, and that Eggsy, with his heightened hearing, was able to hear every single thing Harry and Merlin talked about. He could feel his heart sink in his chest and he was sure Harry had felt that too. "I can't permit to get into any more trouble here, Harry. Roxy and I will lose our jobs. Our life at Kingsman." He sighed. "I'm sorry, I can't do much more for you both. The cure is a failure." He listened to Harry and then a long silence overwhelmed them both. "Arthur is not going to let you. You are one of the best, hell, the best, really. He won't let you go that easily."

"Then he's going to have to deal with my choices. Eggsy is beyond important to me." Harry said lowly, the faintest threat of something else, towards Arthur and not Merlin. "I will not give this up. I need to be with him and I won't exchange that, not even for this."

Merlin wasn't surprised at all. He sighed, the cursed under his breath when he realized his glasses were transmitting the feed to Roxy. She wasn't really supposed to hear all this.

"Harry." Eggsy stood in the doorway now with a sad expression on his face. This was bad. Merlin didn't want to help them any more. Harry really wanted to quit his job for him. "Don't."

Harry looked at Eggsy now. "I wont' leave you" He said quietly, seriously. He studied the younger man some now.

Roxy bit her lip quietly, but she was glad that her work was moving properly. No matter how much it hurt to know that Harry and Eggsy would throw it all away for each other. Maybe they could get through to them somehow. She remained a least a little hopeful.

"No... that's nor what I meant. You re not really going to quit Kingsman are you? I mean, we can't just quit." Eggsy mumbled. "Merlin we really need your help."

"No, Eggsy. Leave me out of this. I've had enough."

"We have two choices Eggsy. Quit or tell Arthur the truth." He pointed out quietly. "Look at what we're doing to our friends."

Eggsy thought for a moment. "We can't tell him but, I can compel him?" The sad expression faded. "I can compel him, Merlin. You won't be sacked. I can make sure of that." Eggsy smiled now.

"That's still lying of course." Harry murmured, and looked at Merlin now. "You saw what he did to Percival. He can do it naturally."

"The lies will just keep adding up." Roxy said quietly into the feed. ".....Merlin?”

"It's either that or Harry and I'll be forced to leave. You know we need your help more than anything else. Merlin after all trouble that I've caused you this is the least I can do. Let me fix this."

Merlin sighed, glancing down at his feet. Shaking his head. "I know, Rox…" He responded to his lover before his friends. Not sure what to say to them. He didn't want them to do this. He didn't want to keep adding to the lies. They might be secret agents but there was a limit to what any person could handle when it came to lies.

"We won't force it, will we Eggsy. You decide for yourself, and we'll follow through." Harry moved to Eggsy's side.

Roxy sighed quietly. "The chips are working perfectly" After a moment. "There is no reason for them to know anything…"

Merlin looked up. "This is wrong so wrong, Rox." he sighed. "Lets fix you up first, Eggsy. Walk with me gentlemen." His voice had gone a bit soft. Merlin was just tired, scared and he had enough of this all but if it was possible for Eggsy to fix all his problems that easily. Maybe he could handle one more lie. They had to figure it out.

"I know" She agreed quietly.

Harry nodded briefly and then moved to walk with Merlin. They'd figure this out, he knew that.

"It's going to be a long procedure, the dialysis. We need Harry's blood to purify yours. It can be tough for the both of you. I've arranged a room." Merlin informed them. "But you both need to be sober, which means no feeding while we do this. When was the last time you both ate?"

  
"Around 5 hours ago." /Just before sex./ Eggsy thought to himself and grinned up at Harry.  
Harry chuckled softly. "Just after he turned me. So We'll have to behave ourselves for a while I suppose. Though I am hungry." he admitted.

"Well, we still very well remember Eggsy's first hunger do you think you can manage keeping yourself together?" Merlin asked carefully as he opened the door to the room where two beds were prepared and he checked his clipboard, closing the door behind him for a moment. "Make yourselves at home, you'll be here for a while. Lets hope the treatment works, because we've ran out of options, to be honest."

"Yes I think so." Harry nodded quietly and looked around some, then moved to take a seat. "I think we can manage. I hope it works for you Merlin, I'm sure it would be a weight off your shoulders."

"I hope it will, otherwise it would mean for me to look for another job." He sighed, swiping over his clipboard a few times. I'll make Roxy come over with one of our Doctors to prepare the tools and explain you the procedure. Don't you two disappoint me once more in this." There was a worried look on Merlin's face and nodded at both men before he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Harry nodded quietly and then looked at Eggsy, he removed his glasses and folded them up. "Well?" he murmured softly. "What do you think my love?"

"I don't know what to think any more. Our friends are in trouble because of me."  
_  
//It hurts, I never_ _realized_ _how much they've done for me...for us. Never thanked them... and I did was pushing them away. It would be so easy to flip the humanity switch...off and stop caring…//_

Harry nodded quietly and moved to him. He reached out to pull him into a hug. "Eggsy" He murmured.

Eggsy just sighed, sagging a bit against him after he'd wrapped his arms around the other. He'd switched off his humanity twice before. The time where he'd been locked up in the glass cell for observation and they let him starve while Harry was away. He'd turned into a completely different person, threatening and wanting to kill his friends. The other time when he got out of bed just before the mission in Russia to drain that teenage girl in the alley, only being able to turn the switch back on when he had fed in both cases. A hungry vampire, was a bad vampire. Most of the time Eggsy was in control, until the cravings would get the best of him.

Harry smiled and then rubbed his back some quietly. "We'll be all right" He murmured quietly. "We have to be. Do you want to stay in Kingsman?" He asked quietly. "Or would you like to do something else?" He was worried about his lover, afraid he wasn't happy. He didn't want Eggsy doing anything he didn't want to do.

"It's just that...I feel miserable. The silver's destroying me from the inside out. My head's still aching from the chipping and the wound is not healing well." He shook his head. "Would there be something you would like to do other than Kingsman? It would be a waste of your talent. You're the best." He hummed against his chest before looking up at him. "I can't imagine us being anywhere else than here, working here with friends around us. Even though it won't be easy."

Harry stroked his cheek. He knew how much it was hurting him, could feel it. He wanted to make it all better. "I could go back to my old work." He paused thinking briefly, he had enjoyed contract killing, the rush of power. He shifted and stroked his back. "But if you want to stay, then we try. And hopefully this works. Kingsman is a good thing for both of us."

"Kingman's good." Eggsy agreed though he felt something nice flooding through him when Harry mentioned his 'old work'. They were engineered to kill. It wasn't weird that they got their satisfaction out of doing so. "We must keep a low profile though, if we ever being discovered.."

Harry hummed quietly and nodded quietly. "Well, we have a plan. We manipulate Arthur as needed, and behave ourselves." He was a bit sad, that meant no killing. "Perhaps on certain missions we could feed." he mused quietly.

Eggsy could tell Harry wasn't exactly happy with the idea, even if it was good. "Or we roam the streets of London at night, thin out the criminal nightlife." They could use their abilities for a good cause. "And have our fun…" A little smile danced across the young man's face.

Harry snorted softly at that and then nipped his jaw briefly, just a playful thing. "Then Kingsman might come after us though." he mused thoughtfully. "Not sure we want that." He'd been hunted by them once, and while entertaining it wasn't his idea of a good lifestyle any more.

"Maybe, but we're faster and stronger." Eggsy teased, tilting his head a bit. "We'll make sure to be safe." He chuckled, Harry definitely had helped him to make him feel better.

Harry nodded and then moved his fingers to stroke his jaw, then tip his chin up and he kissed him briefly. "I will never leave you" he reminded quietly. He was glad really he'd let Eggsy change him. Even if it meant many things had changed.

Eggsy purred at that. "I know." He hummed before kissing him again, smiling and holding up a hand to the side of Harry's face, sighing as he caressed his cheek. "Can't wait till Merlin fixes me. I owe him big time."

He smiled quietly and then nuzzled into his touch some. "Yes you do" he chuckled softly. "Let's sit down together and relax" he moved to pull Eggsy to sit. "I don't know about you, but my neck still stings."

Eggsy was pulled down to sit, so he did. "It fucking hurts, doesn't want to heal." He felt disabled, the silver was burning through his veins, aching, throbbing. Now that he thought about it. The last of the medication had to be wearing off again. 

Harry nodded quietly and then leaned against him some. "It'll be all right" He mused quietly. "This will fix you" He was sure of it.

"I wish I had your, control." He went to sit on Harry's lap, properly embracing him when he wrapped two arms around his neck to pull him close. "How's your thirst?"

"I suppose It has something to do with my age" Harry chuckled and cuddled him close, he sighed. His throat felt tight, but he knew he had to ignore it for now, for Eggsy's sake. "Bad, but I'll manage I suppose. We have to figure out limits. Perhaps, a way to feed without draining to much from a victim."

Eggsy hummed, then scoffed. "I've tried, it's hard, especially when you're starved. Almost impossible." He shook his head. "But perhaps you'll do a better job than me, despite your 'killer' past." He leaned in to kiss him gently.

Harry chuckled softly and then stroked his spine slowly. "mmmm Yes perhaps" he murmured in agreement before kissing him back slowly. He relaxed into it, enjoying the feel of Eggsy.

"You'd better." He told him, murmuring against his lips. "Can't have you turning into a bloodthirsty killer, not now anyway." He purred, chuckling. "You saw what happened to me."

Harry chuckled softly at that and nipped his lips. "It was delicious" he rumbled then he flushed some. "Er, Yes I will make sure to work on the control issue." He agreed now, licking his lips, for a moment he'd felt more animalistic, basic.

Eggsy purred and locked their lips together once more, though the kiss felt, different this time. He could also sense a slight change in Harry's mind set for a moment. Eggsy growled.  
  
// _Mmhh my mate…//_

Harry shifted to kiss him a bit harder now. His mate, his Eggsy. His world. He resisted the urge to bite at his mouth only because he knew he'd want to nick skin and get a taste of his blood. "mmmm" He pulled back slowly to look at him, eyes eager. "You my boy, are so addictive."

Eggsy grinned, allowing himself to turn now in front of Harry. "So are you, my old man." They both realized Roxy could walk in any moment. But there was something stronger that seemed to matter more between them. "Are you going to sink those amazing fangs into my flesh?" He cocked his head to the side to look at Harry's face from a different angle, and he also bared his throat for him. "I'll taste even better when the silver will be out of my system." _  
_

Harry laughed softly and then leaned in to nuzzle up his neck slowly, to breath him in. "Oh I intend to, but I am waiting until we have made you all better." He agreed lowly. “you are just gorgeous and I want you so bad" He purred.

"If you'll be good and don't hurt any of the Kingsmen you can have me in any way you want tonight." Eggsy purred enjoying how Harry nuzzled against him and he allowed himself to tug on Harry's hair a bit as he did so, sighing softly.

Harry grinned softly and licked down his neck now, teasing it just a bit. "I like that idea" he cooed at Eggsy. "I will do my best to behave then my love" He purred.

"Roxy is coming, I can her her footsteps." Eggsy pecked the man's lips and carefully pulled back. "Behave now." He purred, turning back to human. He shrugged off his jacket and then sat down onto the edge of his bed as Roxy walked in.

Harry chuckled and settled on his own bed now, unbuttoning his coat lazily as she came in.

"All right boys. You know how this works yeah?" She smiled at them briefly. "I've got something comfortable for you both to change into."

"Hey Rox." Eggsy greeted her softly and got on his feet. "Hey erm, I'd like to thank you for helping us with the chips, and Merlin. I never really got the chance to say 'thank you'. I doubt Merlin's willing to speak with me so please thank him for me. For all this. It means more to Harry and me than you two think." He approached her and took the two hospital gowns from her, handing one over to Harry. It felt good to have this off his chest now, he knew he hadn't been exactly acting 'grateful' so it was about time he did.

Roxy paused and then looked at her friend, the last few days had been such an emotional up and down. She relaxed slowly and then moved to give him a brief hug, very brief. "I'll pass it on, I promise" She murmured quietly. "We just, we care about you Eggsy."

Eggsy sighed into the hug, she smelled amazing, women had this different kind of smell, sweeter. It reminded him about what he did to that young girl in the alley and he had to swallow, suppressing those dark thoughts. "I know you two had a few tough days, your face says, little sleep but you're still ever so pretty." He then told her and backed off, starting to unbutton his shirt. "Now tell us about the procedure?"

Roxy smiled at her and then straightened herself up a bit. "All right so we're going to be setting you up to a special dialysis machine." She settled in to explain how they'd filter his blood and get things all sorted out. Harry half listened as he got changed. It made sense, and hopefully would work the way they wanted.

"And you're using Harry's blood to replenish mine bit by bit yes? What does that do to our bond? We don't know what it does to me, mentally, does it? I mean, I'm not consuming his this time.” Eggsy asked now, the question floating in their minds. 

"Actually We don't know." Roxy shrugged quietly. "I think it'll be just like any other time someone receives blood. It might strengthen your bond in a way, We won't know until we try."

"Don't forget Harry's only been like this for a couple of hours. Though I trust him, I might need a few extra pairs of eyes on him. We know what things like me are capable of right now." He laid down carefully and grunted, the wound on his back still sensitive. It would remain so until they fixed his blood.

Harry nodded quietly. "I agree with that. I'm still quite thirsty after all and I am holding off for the sake of fixing Eggsy's blood." He agreed quietly, setting himself down, he looked over at Eggsy fondly.

"All right, we'll keep that in mind." Roxy moved to start up the machinery and hook them both up to IV's. She was methodical and sure in her moves, as she often was. It was soothing really.

"Mhh.." Eggsy sighed, closing his eyes as Roxy hooked him up to his IV. // _You smell terrific Rox…//_ Eggsy licked his lips and decided it would be better if he'd keep his eyes closed.

Harry chuckled softly and soothed him quietly through the bond some. His nose twitches some as Roxy moves to get him hooked up as well. He could tell what Eggsy meant about her scent. But he wouldn't do that to Merlin. Roxy blushed at the stray thought. It was odd that she'd heard it she thought. She hummed quietly and started procedure with some medication apparently to soothe Eggsy. A few hours later the dialysis was well under way both feeling hungry and restless. The last two hours Eggsy and Harry hadn't really talked much at all. Their bond was enough communication for now. Harry's drained blood went straight into Eggsy's system and it hit him like a drug, with every hour that passed he felt better. Some time later he finally decided to speak.  
  
"You okay 'arry?..." He could feel it was draining the other's energy.

Harry sighed quietly and just relaxed. It was hard, and he was very hungry but he could do this. "Starving" He murmured quietly and turned his head to look towards Eggsy. "I need a good meal and a cuddle." He murmured. He could tell Eggsy was feeling better, so it was more than worth it to feel this way, but he was eager to dig his teeth into something delicious and drink deeply.

Just after 9 p.m. Merlin walked in with his clipboard. "Evening, gentlemen." He eyed Harry and Eggsy from where he stood, observing first before walking further. "You must know that it's unbelievable that this is actually working, Eggsy. We're monitoring your blood values and the silver levels have decreased drastically. By the looks of this you'll be better by morning. You are finally healing well now." He told him. "Harry, are you alright mate?" He asked softly, sighing a bit, still not over what had happened in the hallway earlier today. He was scared that Harry could possibly smell his fear now for him as well.

Harry sighed quietly. "Tired. Hungry, but Eggsy does feel better." He responded. Glad that Merlin was at least talking to them like this, he hoped it meant that the man was going to forgive them. His nose twitched. "Merlin, Did Roxy pass on Eggsy's thanks?" He knew that the young woman had gone to get some rest after several hours. In fact she was probably in the cot just inside of Merlin's office now.

"Yes. Yes Harry she did." He nodded. "I appreciate it. I'm glad to see you both doing well now. Perhaps all the work will finally pay off. It's about time it did." Merlin had sent Roxy home a few hours ago to get some rest. She'd been working 24/7. She was as bad as he was when there was a problem, it made her a good Kingsman, and a good match for him. But she needed to get her rest now.

Harry nodded and let his eyes close. "How are you doing?" He asked quietly, he did still care. He felt terrible for hurting Merlin like he had. "I'm glad it's helping" He murmured quietly.

"I'm doing fine, I guess." Merlin leaned against one of the walls. "Tired." He shrugged a bit. "I guess I've been working too hard." He let out a chuckle, glancing down at pale vampire Harry from where he stood. "What is it like, being like what you are now?" He then asked carefully and Eggsy couldn't help but open his eyes at that and look at Harry. he was curious himself too.

Harry nodded quietly and then chuckled softly, taking a breath. "It's, invigorating in a way." He had to consider things. "I feel, stronger, younger, more capable." He mused quietly. "I'm hungry of course, but that's because of this."

Merlin nodded, sighed when Harry was finished talking. "The unsatisfiable hunger, it's part of it. A price you have to pay for eternity. I just wished you hadn't." He admitted softly, sounding sad.

Harry nodded briefly. "I know you think that. It's worth it though. To always be with Eggsy. I love him very much." he said quietly. "We won't ask you to do this as well."

"No that's not what I meant. Eventually the real trouble will start, you realize that? The moment where everyone realizes you two are not aging. I fear for the consequences, even though I might not be there with you any more. This whole thing, it's unnatural. And it's taken over a big part of my two friend's lives and changed them."

Harry sighed quietly. "I know." He shifted. "Look, Just try to trust that we can handle this. We've discussed it some. We'll handle it when it becomes an issue."

Merlin frowned. The man shifted himself as well. "Yeah, of course." He shrugged He wanted to trust his oldest and dearest friend. "Try to get some rest tonight you two. I'm going home to get some rest myself and be with Roxy while I can." He smiled faintly. "Don't make me come back tomorrow morning in some sort of mess, all right gentlemen?" He warned and then left. "Good night."

Harry nodded quietly. "We'll try to behave ourselves." He murmured, then watched Merlin go. he shifted his fingers, feeling the bedding then glanced at Eggsy, his eyes softening. "You do feel better, the bond feels stronger." He murmured.

"Mmh yes." Eggsy smiled weakly, keeping his eyes closed. "Though a few sips of warm fresh blood would be nice. So much far our plan to go clubbing tonight." He chuckled. "We have to make up for it tomorrow night then." He smirked.

Harry nodded quietly and twitched a bit. "Yes we will. But hopefully between now and then we get something else." Stale though the bagged blood might be, he was glad to have it, something was better than nothing.

Eggsy hummed, opening his eyes to look at his lover. Kingsman, contract killer, vampire, mate.  
They'd have to get through the night hungry and Eggsy knew, like no one else how hard that could be, especially when you weren't able to sleep. He hoped this would work out alright, and that he was able to compel Arthur to save Merlin and Roxy.

Harry sighed and let his eyes close, just relaxing. It was odd all the sensations he was feeling, his bond with Eggsy, the blood cycling through him. He could hear faint footsteps outside but nobody was going to bother them now. His stomach rumbled from hunger. He ignored it though and took stock before glancing at Eggsy. "You'll be able to do it." He said quietly, sensing Eggsy's concern. "You did Percival without even knowing what you were doing"

"Could be a problem, the fact that I didn't even know how I did it." He sighed. "I dunno. I'm just nervous. But we're doing it for the right reasons, right?" Eggsy sighed, the hunger was a lot to bear at this point. It was a toss up if his brain was working like a human or a vampire. His concern over the rightness was human, he knew that.

Harry hummed quietly and then smiled at him. "Yes we are. If we don't, we have to leave and Merlin and Roxy could be without jobs." He admitted. "This is a much better alternative."

Eggsy hadn't seen Arthur in a few months. What if he noticed something was off? Of course, he had heard of Eggsy being shot in Russia, right? And right now, he was walking and standing without much trouble. Or at least he would be once they were done with this. "I suppose you're right."

Harry sighed quietly and then smiled at him. “I usually am my boy" he chuckled softly.  
  
Eggsy scoffed, chuckling. "Course you are old man." He felt tingly, swore he felt warm as well as their blood was mixing up inside Eggsy's body. "Mmh, feelin' fucking high Har." He grinned. "Even the bond is hmm." He trailed off letting out a long sigh, feeling comfortable.

Harry chuckled softly and then shifted some. "Oh?" he looked at him. "High on me." He teased gently now.

Eggsy chuckled faintly. "Yeah, very high." He usually felt like this whenever he drank blood but right now with Harry's blood being pumped in directly into his system it was even worse. "I fuckin' love it, does that make me an addict?"

"Possibly" Harry mused. Eggsy looked high in all honesty. He rather liked the look too. He studied his face some more. "mmm You should see yourself right now" He mused quietly.

"Oh yeah...? Do I look good? Or funny?" He licked his lips, turning his head to meet Harry's gaze. "Hmm it's been a while since I... " He ended his sentence with a chuckle, implying what he thought. "You feel this too?"

"You look, like you are receiving a great deal of pleasure, all relaxed and lazy." Harry considered the question. "I think I do. I don't think it's the same intensity that you are feeling, perhaps because I haven't fed from you in the same manner you did me?"

Eggsy sighed. "Probably, yeah, well you can feed from me later when all the silver's gone." He closed his eyes again. "Or y'know, just taste me. I probably won't taste as good as a warm living human." He snorted.

"Mmm No, you probably won't." He agreed with a chuckle. "You are my Eggsy though, sweet and delicious and all mine." he purred. He knew he was being terrible teasing the younger man but he couldn't help it.

Eggsy grinned. "Yours alone." He purred, exhaling a long sigh. "Hmm what time is it?" He then asked, the cravings were getting worse by the hour. He wondered if a human would enter now they'd be able to hold back, especially Harry since he hadn't fed from an actual living being ever before.

Harry shifted some to look for a clock. "Almost 3am." he sighed a bit. "I suppose we have a few more hours to ourselves." He mused quietly. He honestly didn't know himself how he'd react if someone came in now. He was starved and he really wanted to just feed, to build himself up. He thought about how Eggsy said it was like an addiction. "I wonder if Roxy can talk us through getting unhooked from this nonsense." He said out loud.

  
"I'd swear you just read my thoughts." Eggsy hummed, sounding somewhat sleepy. "I doubt it. Perhaps we should keep thinking about the silver bullets in her gun to prevent ourselves from getting wild over the thirst. Roxy and Merlin have been sleeping with their weapons from the moment I attacked you at home."

Harry chuckled softly and then shifted some. "Yes I agree." He shifted some. "The bond I suppose." He admitted quietly, to confirm the way he'd seemed to pull the thoughts from Eggsy's head. "They are smart to do that. I would never intentionally hurt her." He said quietly. Roxy was a wonderful girl, very skilled. Harry couldn't help that he was a bit, antsy under it all, though he controlled it well. The idea of feeding from her was, tempting.

  
The men grew quiet again until 6 in the morning when Eggsy's legs got restless. Fuck he was hungry, it wasn't as bad as when they had locked him up for 4 days in that cell a while ago, but still pretty bad. He could even drain a cow or horse at this point if someone would put an animal one in front of him. Harry was trying to use certain zen techniques to not think about his hunger. His mouth was dry he itched. He wanted to bite and drink and feel the power, the intensity. The only thing that gave away how he was feeling was the stiffness in his posture.

Roxy stretched a little quietly as she checked the tablet in her hands. "They should be about done." She mused quietly, glancing at Merlin. "But I don't know how safe it will be for us to enter."

"You don't have to enter. I'll go. Lets just hope Harry and Eggsy are able to keep their sanity while I'm in there. Perhaps we should give them some blood bags first." With that in mind, Merlin prepared himself and he went to their room with his gun drawn and two bags of blood in his other hand.  
  
The fact that they were both hungry and both able to feel each other, only enhanced the restless and thirsty feeling. By the time it was 7:30 Eggsy could hear footsteps approaching. "Merlin." He mumbled.

Harry shifted to half sit himself up, his nose twitched some. "Yes." he agreed, A rumble to his voice. He knew, in his head that Merlin was a friend, not a place to eat. He licked his lips though, his eyes flickering between red and normal a few times as he tried to keep control. "I hope he brought us breakfast." He chuckled lowly. "As bland as it will taste."

  
"He'd better." Eggsy purred, grinning as his fangs peeked from underneath his upper lip.  
  
Merlin slowly opened the door. "Good morning gents." He said, nervousness clear in his voice. "How are you two doing? I bet you're hungry." He glanced around the dimmed room before he turned on another light switch to make it a bit brighter.

Harry chuckled lowly and then shifted a bit, eyes flicking to Merlin, the scent of him was enough to make him change over. Fangs appearing but he managed to keep himself on the bed. "Merlin, we're Starving." He chuckled lowly. "You brought us something I hope?"

  
"Of course I did." Merlin told him and walked over to Eggsy first to hand him a cold blood bag, then he offered Harry his warily. "Now, don't move for a sec will you, I need to detach you both from the machine." He knew he had to work quickly. There was an unhealthy tension in the room and Merlin didn't like it.

Harry grunted a bit and eyed the bag eagerly. It wasn't ideal but it was food and his stomach growled loudly. Almost the moment he was unlatched from the machine he was tearing into it, behavior more intense for his need to feed properly and feel full. Eggsy unscrewed the small lid of the bag and wrapped his lips around the tip before he began to drain the bag eagerly. It was crazy, considering it had only been 24 hours without food and they were going mad already. His limbs and the muscles in his face twitched a bit as the energy burst hit him once the blood hit his stomach and he sighed.

Harry's hunger was driven more by his newly changed status. He eagerly fed on the bag despite it's coldness and it's staleness. He let a sigh leave him as he drained about half the bag quickly. It gave him more energy and his stomach started the settle. He looked over at eggsy quietly now then at Merlin as he lowered the bag. "Well? Is Eggsy better?"

"I suppose he is. His vitals look good." Merlin said carefully, eyeing the younger man who carefully turned back to normal. "What about yourself? How do you feel?"  
  
"Better, Thanks...Merlin..." Eggsy panted a bit, having drained the entire bag to his own surprise.

Harry nodded a bit and drank some more quickly now. sighing into it. Even bagged tasted better when he was so hungry. He finished the bag off somewhat quickly himself. "Still hungry' He muttered, licking at his fangs some and shifting, stretching a bit.

"Huh." It was still surprising, that Harry wasn't complaining at all or found this all shocking and weird. He was adjusting very well and it only scared Merlin more. It was almost like he was born to do this. He doubted it go well with his 'killer' past. He swallowed at the surprise. "I'll get you another bag soon."

Harry gave Merlin a bit of a smile, his eyes still red, the fangs still peeking out. "Thank you" He hadn't thought twice about it. Eggsy had wanted him at his side forever, he'd wanted it to. Oh the urges were there, but he could control himself, especially when it was important. It made him a good agent, a good killer and he knew it. He put the empty bag aside and licked his lips, glancing over to Eggsy now almost lazily. He could do with a distraction he supposed. "Are we meeting with Arthur soon?"

Eggsy smiled back at Merlin and then met Harry's gaze. "I, am meeting with Arthur and I'll... 'explain' to him the situation." He told him and rolled down his sleeves now that the needle was out of his hand.

Harry nodded quietly and tilted his head some. "Mmm Well I suppose that'll do." He nodded quietly, he glanced at Merlin. "I think we should take a little time off as well."

"Just a little?" Eggsy grinned. "What about a couple of weeks?" He ran a hand through his messy hair as he carefully sat up and got on his feet, still feeling dizzy and a bit high but it was passing now that he had fed some.

Harry laughed softly and watched him eagerly as he got up. He shifted to stand himself, wanting to dress properly now. "Yes that sounds about perfect." he mused softly.

Merlin sighed, smiling a bit. "I suppose you can 'tell' Arthur about your little holiday as well." He grinned now, typing some stuff down on his clipboard. "I'm really glad you're both doing all right, gents." He'd missed seeing them like this, almost 'normal'. He managed to calm down a bit around them, they both seemed in control, for now. "Off you pop then." He nodded.

Harry nodded quietly and then moved to dress himself and join Eggsy. "Thank you Merlin, you and Roxy should take some time off too you know" He chuckled softly. "Be good for you both."

"Hm." He nodded. "Perhaps you can inform Arthur about that as well, a couple of days should be fine." He straightened a bit and then went for the door, opening it for his two patients, vampires, friends. "Oh and just one more thing.. " He said before they could leave. "Make no mess. I'm not cleaning it up after you two any more. All right?"

“We know Merlin, We've already, discussed it a bit last night." Harry agreed quietly. They had too. They'd figure out a way to manage it. To not make any more work for Merlin if they could. He concentrated for a bit on fixing his suit into place, tie perfectly tied, all the soothing motions of dressing himself.

"Hmhm." Eggsy agreed. "Though you realize we can't just have bagged blood for the rest of our lives, do you? I mean, unless we have a donor of some sorts. We'll be careful." he spoke honestly. It wasn't as if Merlin didn't know they were vampires, it was what they did.  
  
"I know. Just, try to keep your 'food' alive. It's hard to cover up peculiar murders like that these days." Merlin sighed.

"Yes, that's what we were contemplating." Harry moved over to fix Eggsy's tie for him. Humming a bit. "Thank you for, all the things you've done for us Merlin. It means a great deal." he looked at his long time friend now.

Merlin watched how Harry groomed his boy. "Hmm" He nodded weakly, looking up at the other now. "That's what friends do for each other." He smiled faintly. "And I hope you two will reconsider about Kingsman, we need you here." He pushed the door open and let the two men out.

Harry glanced after him quietly. As long as this worked, if Eggsy could compel Arthur, then it would work out. He looked back at Eggsy with a smile and leaned in to kiss him briefly. "Well shall we Eggsy?" he murmured quietly, before moving to step out of the room himself.

"Yeah, lets roll." Eggsy smiled and nodded at Merlin. "Thanks Merlin, and Roxy, I know you're in there somewhere." He observed Merlin's glasses and winked. Shortly after, they left and went back to the shop where Arthur was upstairs in his office, or the conference room, rather, which was in fact his office. Roxy smiled quietly at the computer screen and waited for Merlin to come back to her now. Harry followed Eggsy easily and settled in, his nose was twitching lightly. He could smell a lot more now. His stomach sort of growled but not exactly. he needed to Hunt, he wondered if Eggsy felt the same way.

Eggsy definitely felt the same way, but now was not the time. They'd have to do with another few bags before they could go out and look for a prey.  
  
Eggsy took a deep breath, glancing over his shoulder at Harry. He was quite nervous to be honest. Yet this had to be done. He knocked three times on the door until Arthur invited them in. He had a quite surprised look on his face, obviously having not expected them at all.

Harry smiled at him, he had faith in Eggsy, he always did. He was looking forward to their time later, when they could be themselves. he followed the younger man in easily. "Hello Arthur" He murmured to the older man. They had often butted heads, especially over Eggsy but he knew they were doing the right thing here. Making it work.

Eggsy cleared his throat, greeting the older man with a nod. He was obviously nervous now. He didn't remember how he had done it he just hoped he wouldn't fail now.  
  
"Gentlemen. What a pleasant surprise. Please, sit." He immediately got on his feet to get three drinking glasses. "Mr. Unwin, I heard you got shot on your last mission it's hard to believe you're on your feet already." He frowned and prepared two drinks for the men and one for himself.

Harry moved to take a seat in his usual position to Arthur's right. "Eggsy is recovering admirably." He mused quietly, nodding. "I told you he'd be a good agent given a chance." He glanced at the younger man.

  
Eggsy smiled and carefully reached out for his drink. He had to get this over with.  
  
"So it seems. Well, he got shot. Good agent or not, perhaps he'll be less lucky next time, though it's very good to have you back Eggsy." Arthur gave a tight smile now. Chester King had never been fond of the young man in front of him, but he could find no reason to protest.

"Of course, always possible." Harry simply nodded and picked up the glass. "Sir, I was hoping, i could take him on a training mission."

Eggsy had to pick the perfect moment to lock eyes with the older man and compel him. He hoped it wouldn't be too hard. He quickly took another sip from the glass, remaining silent, thinking it all over, thinking about something good to say.  
  
"Hm, are you now, Galahad? He will have to do a revalidation program first, to see if he's still 'able' to do another mission, even though if it's just a training mission." Arthur reasoned. "Lets not take an unnecessary risk."

"Well not right now." he assured lightly. "After we've rested some, and he's healed the rest of the way." Harry shrugged and let his fingers tap briefly on the glass now.

Arthur nodded, eyeing the boy. "You're brave my boy. You make a good Kingsman." He told him, lying through his teeth more than likely.  
  
Eggsy cleared his throat, leaning forward a bit over the table, hands still clenched around the crystal whiskey glass. "Thank you, Sir." A few good seconds of silence passed before he looked up at Arthur with dark red menacing eyes. "Of course, you wouldn't mind if I'd go with Harry on that mission a bit sooner, do you?"  
  
Arthur straightened a bit but couldn't tear his gaze away from Eggsy's eyes. "Harry?" He said hesitantly, blinking a few times. Eggsy's gaze was intense, imposing, threatening and there was this strange energy coming from him.  
  
"No, sir, keep your eyes on me." Eggsy said sharply.

Harry blinked a moment or two. "Eggsy just wishes to speak with you Arthur, and a gentleman never ignores an ardent petitioner does he?" He gave a smile and motioned somewhat towards Eggsy now, encouraging Arthur to look towards the boy properly and perhaps relax.

"No, of course not, Galahad." Arthur said, his voice soft, distant even.  
  
"We've been working hard, Arthur. I suppose we could use a small holiday. A week or two, so I can regenerate properly. And you're going to let us, because I tell you so. Merlin and Roxy are allowed to take a day too, or a few weeks." Eggsy grinned now, his voice purring a bit as he continued to speak. "Merlin's one of the best people you've had, you are not going to fire him are you? What is Kingsman without Merlin? In fact, you'll delete all the expenses history that has been made the past month and offer him a new contract with a proper 'raise'. You're going to do all this for me, right Arthur?"  
  
Arthur's mouth was almost hanging open now. "Y-yes. Of course. That is quite reasonable."  
  
"Good. You'll do all of this today, understood?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Eggsy arched an eyebrow at that, it was odd being called sir by a man who despised him and everything he'd come from. He then turned back to normal. "Good. You'd better get to work then."

Harry smiled and finished his drink slowly. "Well is there anything else you'd like to discuss Arthur? Eggsy and I should, enjoy our bit of R & R I think." He settled back to look at Eggsy fondly, waiting only briefly for Arthurs response. He wanted to go out, the anxiety was building in him again. He wondered if Eggsy could sense it.

“You're not going to tell anyone Chester." He then said carefully. "You're going to get on your feet, walk out of here and then forget that this conversation ever took place. Then do everything I told you to do."  
  
Arthur remained silent, now finally moving his gaze to Harry. "Yes, yes you're right. Excuse me gentlemen, I have a few urgent things to do." He said, frowning and blinking. His head ached.

Harry nodded quietly. "Of course." He moved to get up neatly now. "We'll see you later" He was more than eager to leave now, quite pleased with Eggsy and his work. He had the vague urge to show Eggsy just how much he'd enjoyed watching him do this, but it could wait he supposed.

Eggsy smoothed his clothes as he got on his feet as well. "Like what you're seeing?" He said playfully towards Harry. He tipped up his head as a smirk tugged on the corners of his lips. Then he let out a soft chuckle. "Tsk tsk tsk... Mr. Alpha." He winked at him, feeling his excitement and he was more then excited to see what things Harry was planning on doing to him once they got home, he could almost read it from the look on the older man's face.

Harry smirked at him now briefly. "Oh yes I do." He purred lowly at him. he moved to walk out easily now. "mmm Shall we go home then I suppose? Get a little rest?" He suggested almost playfully.

"Hmm, I' still sore from yesterday." Eggsy rolled his eyes. "Unless, you convince me." He teased and glanced over Harry's shoulder to see that Arthur had left the conference room. "As I think about it." He paused. "Why go home? Besides, I haven't finished my drink yet." He arched an eyebrow and grinned before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss against Harry's lips.

Harry rumbled lowly and kissed him back. "Why don't you finish it then, it's a good vintage" He purred lowly, his eyes a bit dark, almost animalistic but not red.

"Hm yes. Vintages like this should be savored." Eggsy chuckled, backing off a bit so that he could take a sip. "Mmhh.." He hummed with his lips against the glass as he drank, noticing the look in Harry's eyes. The eyes of a predator.

Harry watched him drink, a little hungrily. He couldn't help it. He tilted his head and let his eyes half close. He could picture it now. How they could hunt together. They'd drink and flirt and find victims which wouldn't suit them in a pair, perhaps suggest things that they wouldn't give. And then when they were done, oh he'd want to pounce, He knew he would. He'd want his mate badly.

"You must be so hungry." Eggsy mused and put his empty glass down. "Poor vampire." He teased. "God, Harry you should see yourself. I am barely able to hold back." He leaned in, looking up at him, their faces only inches apart as one of his hands rested against Harry's chest.

Harry doubted that Arthur would be happy with him taking Eggsy there at the "round" table. But it was painfully tempting. He did however let himself lean in and give the boy a deep demanding kiss.

Eggsy's free arm wrapped tightly around Harry's neck, pulling him closer and deeper into the kiss. He immediately sagged a bit against him before leaning back against the table. "We can't here, can we?" They wouldn't have their privacy over here and anyone could walk in on them over here too. "Have me in your office bent over your desk, at home." He breathed against his lips in between the kisses.

Harry rumbled a little and then gently nipped at his lips then Jaw. "As much as I would love to have you right here" He growled, and the grabbed his hips and briefly ground against him. "Your idea, is better for now." His mouth had moved to his neck. He seemed to be, having a little difficulty pulling himself away so they could leave.

Eggsy clenched his jaw and growled in the back of his throat when Harry moved against him as the man's mouth was on his neck now. "Yeah." He agreed. "S-so." He closed his eyes. "Shall we...leave?"

Harry growled, like he was going to argue for a moment. But then he just let his, normal teeth scrape for a moment and pulled back, shifting to fix his suit jacket and tie some. "Yes. Let's go" He rumbled, his eyes flashed a moment, but he kept control of himself.

Eggsy swallowed once the other pulled back. and looked up at him, seeing his eyes flash red for a moment. He held up a hand against the side of Harry's smooth, younger face and leaned in to kiss him once more, softly. "Very good Harry. Now, lets leave this place." They quickly left, Eggsy walking beside Harry once they got outside. There was already a cab waiting.

Harry was quite pleased with the praise. He might be the Alpha but Eggsy was the one who had changed him, and it made him pleased to please his mate. A mate he planned to take home and claim quite thoroughly.


	19. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy and Harry settle in, and make plans to go have... dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is het sexual situations and blatant drug use in this chapter and the next. If it's not your thing, sorry. This is your warning.  
> Also Eggsy has developed a bit of a daddy kink which shows it's face in this chapter. Fair warning.

Chapter 19 

Harry did claim Eggsy when he got home. It was messy sex on his desk, then in the tub. They came together hard, biting and claiming. Neither wanting to let go, both needing the distraction until night fell so they could have a real dinner. For everything they'd done before, it seemed like, being turned was making them need each other even more, want each other more. He couldn't object to this.

Harry was cuddling Eggsy in the tub now, as they cleaned each other up lazily. Eggsy was telling him how pleased he was with Harry's shift. How easily he'd taken to the vampire bits of him.

"Mmmh and tonight I'm giving you the best dinner of your life. We're going to have so much fun together." He sighed as Harry's skilled hands caressed his skin.

Harry laughed softly and pressed a few open mouth kisses his to shoulder. "Oh? I look forward to it then my love." He purred, his eyes flickered just for a moment to red then back again. Oh he did look forward to the hunt. So much.

Eggsy could almost feel Harry's change, something stirring in his gut and he purred at the kisses. "Lets go to a big, big club. Drink, party, hunt, drink, dance…" Drinking was coming up a lot. It was something they could do, both blood and alcohol.

Harry smirked at that and nipped playfully at his shoulder. "Yes? You'll teach me all you know?" he teased a bit now. "I think it'll be fun, hunting" He purred. "Dancing hmm? I suppose I don't look old enough to be your sugar daddy any more." he joked.

"Hmm I'm sure I won't have to teach to much, you're a born vampire." He chuckled. "Oh but you can still be my sugar daddy, no one has to know. I know on the inside you're still an old sexy bastard, with the energy of a twenty year old." He nipped at Harry's earlobe now.

Harry chuckled and then shifted to suck along his neck, leaving light red marks as he went. "Oh good. I like that, it's a bit kinky" he teased softly. "Maybe my pet should call me Daddy" He teased a bit now. This was something they'd never done before. Discussed anyway.

Eggsy moaned underneath the kisses. "Yeah, just like that, sugar daddy mine." He purred, obviously teasing. / _/hot old fuck//_ Eggsy grinned a little at his cheeky thoughts.

Harry snorted and nipped at him sharply now, a growl leaving him. "Well I have to keep my pretty boy happy now don't I? Daddy loves it when his boy is happy." He purred lowly, his hand was cleaning Eggsy's stomach now, cloth moving towards his cock lazily.

Eggsy followed the cloth with his eyes, swallowing. One of his hands was wrapped around Harry's thighs beside him while the other arm moved up to curl around his neck. "Well... your boy is definitely happy." He purred. "Mhh I feel so lucky. I have such a hot Daddy to take care of me." He was unable to wipe the grin off his face now.

Harry chuckled lowly. He was quite enjoying this little game. He let the cloth gently wash over Eggsy's genitals now, being tender with them on purpose. "Good. Daddy is delighted to have such a beautiful boy to take care of." he cooed back into his ear and nuzzled against him. "Wash you up nice and clean for tonight." His hand shifted to gently massage tender muscles.

"Hm." Eggsy hummed happily and let Harry's hands trail over his body. "So spoiled, I like it. You're allowed to do this more often y'know." He kissed him back. "Yeah sounds good. God I can't wait for tonight, I'm fuckin' starving."

Harry hummed quietly and then chuckled softly. "oh? Well I'll remember that" He purred as he kept washing him up gently. "What time do you think we should heat out?"

"When the sun sets." He sighed, closing his eyes and cocking his head back against Harry's shoulder as he let the other wash him up. "The sun's bad."

Harry nodded and then quietly finished washing him up now, continuing to be gentle. His stomach grumbled just a bit. "You will have to try to ground me Eggsy, I am a bit afraid that once I start..." He trailed off now. The playfulness leaving his voice for a bit. He was a little afraid. He hated losing control.

"You won't lose control. I've seen you. You're control itself." Eggsy got out of the tub and handed Harry a towel before grabbing one himself. "God I can't even imagine how hot that'll be though." He grinned, the devil on his shoulder speaking now. "Stop worrying, it's about the fun. It'll be all fine."

Harry sighed and got himself out, leaning down to pull the drain plug before he properly toweled off. He paused and then cocked his head and smiled at Eggsy. "As you say my love." he murmured softly and then shifted some. He remembered too well not having control. It still bothered him. The, pleasure in the kill. He had to not kill, feed, enjoy, but not kill.

Eggsy left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, his arse was sore and sensitive. But Eggsy only smirked at that. He rather loved it. He'd order dinner normally, if Harry would eat. But the truth was; they wouldn't eat ever again, only needing one thing to survive. So, instead, Eggsy got dressed into a proper clubbing outfit. Dark, tight jeans, his favorite winged sneakers and a t-shirt.

Harry took his time, making sure everything looked proper, washing his face before he wandered out. "If that's clubbing clothes I don't know that I have much that will suit." He mused as he looked his mate over. He loved seeing Eggsy dress "down" as much as in a suit. Both were equally attractive to him. He padded over to the closet to look at his own things.

"Nah - " Eggsy laughed. "Don't worry about it. A buttoned shirt with rolled up sleeves will do, Har. No tie though. Just leave the top few buttons open. It's casual enough." He grinned, grooming his hair and putting some product into it. Then he went back to the bathroom to shave.

Harry nodded a little bit in thought. Then selected one of the pairs of more "casual" trousers he owned, still quite a bit more formal than Eggsy's jeans, but nicely clingy he thought. The buttoned shirt took a bit of time, he settled on a light grey he didn't often wear, pulling the soft material on and following his instructions to roll the sleeves and keep the top few buttons open. He paused to look at himself in the mirror, this was certainly different, as far as he was concerned.

When Eggsy was done he sneaked into Harry's office to get one of his bottles of whiskey. He wouldn't take Harry with him completely sober or posh. He grinned as he filled two glasses. Then he suddenly saw Harry standing in the doorway just when he was pouring the amber liquid into two glasses and almost spilled some at the sight. "Holy shit." He breathed, eyes widening. "That is, fuckin' hot." He'd never seen Harry like this before and he definitely liked this look.

Harry blinked a moment and then looked over towards Eggsy. "I take it you like this? I don't think i've dressed so causally in a very long time." He admitted. He shifted and turned properly towards Eggsy, then cocked his head. "What are you up to hmm my love?"

"Me? Nothin'." He smiled. "Just enjoying the view." He approached the other with the two glasses of whiskey. "Lets toast on this night. Our special dinner." He handed one to Harry. "You look gorgeous."

Harry laughed softly and then hummed and reached out for the glass. "Our special dinner indeed." he agreed, smiling. "And you look delightfully delinquent." He purred at Eggsy.

Eggsy grinned loving the words that rolled from Harry's lips. He loved it when Harry talked to him like that. "Oh yes talk dirty to me." He teased, chuckling and raised his glass to clink it against Harry's before taking a large sip.

Harry laughed softly and listened to the clink, savoring it and then taking his own swallow of the whiskey. "Oh? Hmm, Shall I discuss how you look like you could be doing one of three things? dealing drugs, looking for a hook up or..." He trailed off, eyes lingering lazily for a bit. "Looking to make some cash?" He teased.

"Hmm hopefully I'll manage to attract at least one of those three kinds of people tonight, Ever done drugs? Mr. Hart?" He arched an eyebrow, still smirking.

Harry hummed quietly and considered him over the glass. "Mm, in my wild youth" He admitted. "I sampled a few things I admit. Fortunately never got addicted, I had addictions to other things." He admitted with a nod.

"Blood." Eggsy nodded, knowing. The kill. Sometimes it felt good to be bad. Tonight would be one of those nights where they could experience that rush together for the first time, perhaps even along with the other things, sex and drugs. There was a reason to celebrate their life together now wasn't there? Eggsy grinned.

Harry hummed quietly and then took another drink. Watching him lazily. He tilted his head to watch him. "Your mind is racing. Yes, I do mean my old job." he admitted. "It was as much an addiction as anything else."

"Mmh yes." He grinned. "I know how that feels." Eggsy locked eyes with Harry as he took another sip. "And I'm fuckin' excited about it." He then added, feeling that Harry was more than excited about this himself. Of course he was, he was starving, craving and so was Eggsy. "Let's have fun tonight."

Harry nodded slowly. Oh he was hungry. He wanted badly to feed. But he was using all of his training to remain in control. He used the whiskey as distraction, though Eggsy could see his eyes flicker slightly, a hint of what was hiding underneath. He smiled quietly. "I am too Eggsy, I look greatly forward to the hunt we will share."

That night, Harry and Eggsy left their glasses at home, deciding not wanting to be tracked by Merlin, it was time to have some fun together. It was something special now, to be on top of the food chain. It gave this amazing feeling of power Eggsy enjoyed more now then ever, knowing he could finally 'let go' tonight and have some fun. Eggsy and Harry waited until the sun went down and the sky got pitch black, it was supposed to be a clouded rainy night. They went to one of the biggest dance clubs in London close to the Eye and Eggsy grinned at the sight of neon lights he could spot from the outside as he stepped out of the cab.

Harry could feel the excitement building inside of him as they went out. It had been hard to wait this long to leave the house. Eggsy's excitement through the bond only added to how he felt and he paid the cabbie before getting out after Eggsy, tilting his head some. "Interesting place to start." He glanced at the line of eager clubbers outside, then reached out to touch Eggsy's back, just above the small of his back. "I doubt you want to wait in that line though, yes my love?" He purred. He could see some jealous looks from people who saw them, older clubbers and younger alike.

Eggsy grinned. "I hate to wait. But I can get us inside. Got a few tricks up my sleeve." He looked up at the other and winked. "Or, How about you put your 'compel' skills to the test, Daddy?" God how he loved the look Harry had in his eyes already so hungry, ready for the hunt. As if it had been all he had wanted from the moment he got turned. Perhaps it had been all he wanted indeed.

Harry groaned and couldn't resist dipping in to steal a kiss from his beautiful boy. "I would hate for my boy to get a chill out here." He purred lowly as he straightened back up, He gently pressed his hand to guide Eggsy towards the velvet V.I.P. rope. "I may not need to compel anyone my boy." he purred at him as he gave a very flattering smile to the bouncer who was on duty. "Good evening" he murmured lowly. "Galahad Hart, I believe I'm on your list." He rumbled, keeping the charming expression on his face.

Eggsy bit down his lower lip as Harry gently guided him towards the V.I.P. entrance. He gave the man holding the guest list a neutral look as Harry began to speak to him.  
"Evenin'." The man casually said, not looking up from the papers in his hands for a moment as he writ something down. When he did look up though he was taken aback a bit by the two men standing in front of him, both having this weird attractive energy surrounding them. "Hmm I erm.." He cleared his throat and looked down at the list "...No I don't think so, gentlemen. I believe you two at the wrong party." He arched an eyebrow, smirking a bit.

"Oh.. is that so?" Harry hummed and looked thoughtful then he leaned a little closer to the man, staring into his eyes intensely now. "I'm quite sure this is the place, You'd let us in wouldn't you?" He asked, his voice was low, soothing really, hypnotizing almost.

The man blinked a few times as Harry's voice sent a chill down his spine and he suddenly found it hard to speak. "I erm... I'm sorry gents..but.. " He didn't back off though, his eyes darting over Harry's face before meeting his eyes again and that was when he stopped breathing for a moment, feeling his mind and soul being breached in a way that made him lose control.  
  
Eggsy carefully nudged Harry's arm, it was working.

Harry just continued to smile, drawing Eggsy a bit closer as he felt it, the power of having this man's mind in his grasp. He took a slow breath. "Check your list again. I believe you will find us on it." he kept his tone the same now, not wanting to break the spell. "Galahad Hart and guest. Do let us through? We're expected. Nobody will question you."

"I..." He man took a deep breath, breaking eye contact for a moment to check the list. "Galahad Hart... Let me see. Oh yes, of course. Here you are. I must've missed it the first time. I do apologize for this inconvenience, gentlemen." He did a step aside so that they could continue walking and enter the building. "Have fun."

"Of course, not at all a problem." Harry smiled and nudged Eggsy ahead of him, tucking a folded bill into the Bouncer's pocket as he passed. "I do hope you enjoy watching the line yourself." He purred, then focused on taking his mate inside of the club.

"That was hot." Eggsy grinned and they entered the club. "Lets have a few cocktails first, we can't walk around here this sober. Lets blend in a bit before, y'know." He purred and tugged on Harry's sleeve. "God it's been ages since I got a freshly made mojito." Then Eggsy pick pocketed a man's cigarettes smoothly, unnoticeably.

"Oh of course." Harry loved Eggsy's eagerness. He moved towards one of the bar area's easily. "Is a Mojito what you want then?" he asked lightly. "Or something else?" His eyes were scanning the room easily. They were noticed by several people. Some jealous, some admiring.

"Absolutely." Eggsy had to yell now since the music was getting louder as they moved further inside and towards the bar. "Whaddayou havin'?" He leaned casually against the bar with his back, watching and observing a few dancing people. Groups of friends, couples, singles, older and younger people.

Harry hummed "A martini of course" he mused quietly. "It is my drink of choice." he smiled quietly and watched people as well. "You're being ogled already my love." He mused lightly and then leaned against the bar when he reached it. He ordered their drinks as quickly as the girl behind the counter could speak to him.

Eggsy flirted a bit with some of the girls from where he was standing. "Young women are the best, no offense. Female blood has something special." He purred as he winked at a potential prey. "I like her.' He nodded at one of the girls dancing with her friends to the music, holding an empty drinking cup.

Harry laughed softly and, and gave Eggsy's hip a squeeze. "Well, perhaps she and one of her friends might be interested in giving us a bit of fun?" he mused softly then pushed over the money for the drinks and picked up Eggsy's glass to hand it over. "She's quite lovely." He studied her. "I think I like her little friend to the left." He eyed the girl just past the one Eggsy had spotted.

"Yeah, think she's checking you out as well. Might be a bit too young for you." Eggsy teased, she was obviously a teenager. 19, 20 years old tops. He was handed the drink and he took a few big sips from the fresh but sweet liquid.

Harry snorted softly and then took a drink of his martini "I seem to recall a certain young man trying to use that line on me once. Something about age not mattering?" He teased gently and then winked at the girl who was checking him out.

"It doesn't matter. Just like to point out that you're a grandpa and she's a kid. Oh how I'd love to see you two get off though. I know you're able to make people melt." He purred. "So, do we need a plan?"

"I'm not that Old" Harry chuckled softly and leaned in to nuzzle Eggsy's ear just a moment. "Well you've done this before hmm? Perhaps just, get the ladies to think we're looking to mix it up a bit?" He licked that lovely ear and then moved to walk away from the bar drink in hand.

Eggsy let his eyes go half lidded when Harry licked his ear with his cool tongue. "Mmhh. We'll figure something out." He purred and followed Harry with his own drink. "Hello ladies. I must say that you two look absolutely gorgeous tonight. Can we buy you two a drink?"

Harry chuckled softly and then smiled. "Please, it would give us no bigger pleasure."

The girls giggled a bit and then grinned. "Well I suppose" Said one of them, a brunette. "You two are new here. Haven't seen you before."

"Ah, so I'm sure you two can show us around a bit? It's our first time here, indeed. But I like the party already, and the girls." He winked, taking another sip. "I'm going to get your drinks if you allow me." Eggsy quickly slid a hand into Harry's back pocket and smacked his arse playfully after he'd retrieved his wallet before turning around and walking over to the bar.

Harry snorted softly and let him go. "My boy just likes to have some fun." he said charmingly. "We were looking for some company actually." He sipped his martini. "Maybe you girls would like to hang out with us, We'd buy your drinks the rest of the evening.

The girls shared a look, one looking after Eggsy a bit longingly. "But aren't you two..."

"We're open to, some fun." Harry promised now with a smile. "My partner is young you see, and sometimes I enjoy, feminine charms too."

Eggsy came back with two vodka-redbull drinks and handed one to each of the girls. "There you go. Lets toast on a nice evening." He winked at 'his' girl. "I suppose you two like havin' some fun? So do we." He nodded at Harry. Then he finally reached out his hand to introduce himself. "I'm Jim, and this is my partner Galahad."

Harry smiled a bit more. "To this evening?" he tipped his martini glass just a bit. One of the girls giggled and the one Eggsy had already shown interest in shifted closer to him now. "It's a pleasure to meet you.

"Andrea and Clarissa." One of them offered now, lifting her drink with a grin. "To fun and adventure."

"To fun and adventure." Eggsy repeated and took a large sip while locking eyes with the pretty girl in front of him. Then he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer a bit. "God you smell good." He chuckled.

She giggled a bit and leaned on him, taking a slow sip of what he offered her. "Do I? Thank you." She giggled. "So um, you two..." She gestured a bit.

Harry smiled and moved a bit closer to the other girl now. "It's a pleasure to meet you. We needed some pretty flowers to spend time with I admit." he mused gently, offering his hand to the other young lady now, Clarissa, yes that was her name.

"He's my colleague, my boss, actually, in a way." Eggsy made up easily. "But needs me to keep him young sometimes." He chuckled. "Nothing to worry about." He winked at Harry and Eggsy ran his hand down her side a bit until he could rest his hand on the girl's hip. "So, are you from around here?"

"He reminds me I'm not so old. Or so he says." Harry responded in kind, and then chuckled softly as Clarissa he'd shown interest in now took his hand and moved a bit closer, feeling more comfortable with it now. "But we saw you..."

"I swing both ways my dear, Eggsy is lovely isn't he." He chuckled softly. "But you are lovier.."

Andrea was settled against Eggsy and she giggled softly and let her head rest against his shoulder lightly. "Oh yes, we live on the west side of town. Uni you know." She giggled softly. "We just thought we'd come out for a bit of fun."

"So are we." Eggsy told her, sipping on his drink once more and within a couple of minutes he was off getting another round even though Harry hadn't finished his Martini just yet. He came back with some tequila shots. They chatted a bit, even danced and they fed the girls with drinks until they got drunk. Harry grinned quietly and finished his martini and helped Eggsy in their quest to get the girls a bit more drunk. He shared a wink with the boy when the blond one, Andrea, draped herself over Eggsy. "Maybe we could find a quiet corner?" She whispered in his ear. Harry's lovely choice was wandering back over to them from the toilet now, weaving just slightly.

"I like what you're thinkin' lov." Eggsy purred, taking her hand and guiding her to one of the lounge corners in the club and sat down, pulling the girl down gently to sit on his lap, resting his head against her shoulder and inhaling her lovely sweet scent once more.

Andrea giggled and settled into his lap, nuzzling against his neck now, her eyes half closed. "mmm So, tell me really, what's a cutie like you doing with a posh bloke like Mr. Galahad?" She asked with a giggle against his jaw. "Is the sex fantastic?"

"Mmhmh, not now love. Lets not talk about him for a sec. It's just us now." Eggsy gently pulled back and tipped up her chin to make her look at him. "Just us, and me telling you how badly I'd like to kiss your pretty lips now. Would you let me?" He was already leaning in slightly, his hand brushing through her hair and cupping the side of her face.

She giggled softly at that and then nodded. "Oh yes, I'd like that very much Jim" She said softly She leaned into his touch and let her eyes half close, lips slightly parted for a kiss.

Eggsy grinned and captured her lips, kissing slowly, carefully, trying to taste her but letting her lead the kiss. Andrea melted easily into the kiss, kissing him back eagerly, her fingers moving to grasp his shirt somewhat. Eggsy leaned back a bit, closing his eyes fully now and sighing into the kiss that tasted like alcohol and arousal already. He hummed softly and ran his hands up her sides slowly. She moaned softly against him and shifted to slowly grind down against him, obviously interested in a quicky here in the corner, especially with someone who looked like Eggsy. "Oh.." He gasped softly at the pleasant friction and then tried somehow established a connection with Harry, wanting him to feel what he was feeling now. Wanting him to come back with his girl and have all this fun together.

She giggled softly against him and then shifted to kiss his throat. "mmm Jim. You are something else." She breathed and shifted. "Have you, ever had the same girl as him?"

Eggsy froze for a moment at those words but then relaxed at the question. "Mmh yes, we're good at sharin'." He purred, tilting his head slightly and cocking back against the wall. "I wonder what my boss is up to. Perhaps he'll let us....” He trailed off to see if she'd take the bait.

Andrea giggled and nuzzled at the bottom of his throat. "mmmm Well Clarissa usually wants a smoke about this time, Maybe they're outside" She giggled and nipped playfully before moving to get up.

Eggsy grinned and looked up at her, running a hand through his hair and getting up himself, his head spinning for a moment. He needed another drink probably, a real one this time. "Let's go and find them."

She giggled and then nipped against his mouth as she pulled him up, grabbing at him. "Come on now. I want to have sex with someone before tonight is over." She purred playfully.

When Eggsy and Andrew moved off Harry smiled and moved to meet Clarissa easily, arm sliding about her. "I think we've been abandoned." He murmured to her lightly, his eyes half closing. "Perhaps you'd like to get some air with me?"  
  
She leaned against him while they were walking towards the exit. "Mmh sounds good. Do you, smoke? Mr. Galahad?" She then asked, a bit drunkly.

"On occasion." Harry mused as he moved to guide her towards the door to the alleyway. He kept his hand lightly against her back, just enough to propel her along. "An indulgence you could say."

"Same." Clarissa answered and held back a yawn as the cold air hit her. She shivered and went to lean against the wall, glancing down the street as she reached out for her box of cigarettes, offering Mr. Galahad one. "So, I suppose your employee Jim is lucky to have a boss like you?" She chuckled.  
  
"Of course he is." Harry moved over to her and accepted one, then moved to pull out a lighter (one that wasn't a grenade) and offered to light hers for her. "I make sure he has food, shelter, clothing, though his taste sometimes makes me chuckle."

"Bit more than just your colleague then?" She grinned, having trouble keeping her cigarette steady in the fire of the lighter and chuckled a bit. "Too many drinks for me, definitely." She laughed softly and took a long drag from the cigarette, her eyes on Galahad's face as she smoked. Next thing that happens is that her phone's buzzing. She received a few texts and reached out to retrieve her phone.

Harry chuckled softly and gently caught her hand. "Does that matter? You are who I am interested in at this moment. And you?" He moved forward, leaning over her. "What do you think? Do you find older men attractive?" he asked with a little half smile, all charm.

"You're not that old." She chuckled, winking at him. "Are you?" She rested heavily against the wall now. "Perhaps I do, yeah." She then admitted. "Young ones lack experience. I'd rather have someone who's more on my own, level." She lowered her cigarette. "Jim is lucky, would he mind me borrowing you for a bit?"

"Mm.. I'm older than you probably think." Harry murmured quietly and then chuckled softly as he leaned in a little closer. "I don't think he'd mind at all. After all, I'm letting him enjoy time with your friend." He moved his hand to her jaw, fingers stroking it a moment. "I would like very much to kiss you now." He murmured, his eyes half closing and he shivered. "A kiss then perhaps we go find them and see what sorts of fun we really could have?" he found himself suggesting.

Clarissa tossed her cigarette away now and wet her lips, enjoying the touch from the gentleman. "I thought you'd never ask." She purred and leaned in slightly, blushing now. He kissed her deeply for a moment or two now. He slowly pressed his body against hers, his hand remaining gently against her jaw. Galahad's skin was cool, soothing. Clarissa wrapped her arms around his neck for a moment, relishing the slow kiss. Probably one of the best kisses she ever had. He kept it slow and deep, enjoying the warmth of her, the taste of the cigarette, alcohol and something else, something distinctly her. He enjoyed the kiss thoroughly. Before she knew what she was doing, she was already tugging on Mr. Galahad's belt, closing the gap between them and then fiddled with the buckle. Then her friend and Jim joined them outside.  
  
"Hey, don't you dare go starting without me." Eggsy chuckled at the sight and kept his new girlfriend close. Then he looked at her. "Y'know, I have a surprise for you and your friend. I'm sure you'll like it" He tapped the pocket of his pants. "I'll show you, if you take us to a quiet space where we can have some privacy, just the four of us?"

Harry chuckled softly and then glanced over at Eggsy and the other young lady. "Oh yes? That sounds exciting Jim." He murmured softly, his hands settled on his lady's hips. "What do you think ladies?"

"Oh I think we could, maybe. What do you think? Should we take them home?" Clarissa whispered with a giggle to her friend, leaning on Eggsy. Her body was singing with alcohol.

"I've always wanted to be part of a four-some." Eggsy purred, teasing, and hinting, winking at Harry.  
  
Andrea chuckled. "Your place. My parents are going to kill me otherwise." She rolled with her eyes and then looked up at the man she'd have tonight. There was a sparkle of excitement and lust behind that look she just gave him.

Harry laughed softly. "Well that does sound like it's quite fun." He murmured and then met Clarissa's eyes and leaned in to kiss her again. "Lead the way ladies." He murmured lowly.

"You got it. This way" Andrea giggled and tugged on Eggsy's hand, stumbling with a laugh and then catching herself.

Clarissa chuckled, biting her lower lip. "I have a weakness, for male couples, can't wait to see you both undressed." She purred, her voice slurring a bit.  
  
Eggsy had heard that, it made him smirk. "Whoops," He then caught Andrea before she could even fall. "You okay? Let's move sweetheart and let me show you what's in my pocket once we get to your place." He chuckled. Truth was, that in the stolen wallet from earlier this evening, he'd found a decent amount of coke, and he was excited to use it on the girls.

"Oh of course!" She clung to him with a grin. "I just can't wait to get out of these shoes and see you out of this." She tugged some and soon they were at the end of the alleyway, she flung a hand out for a cab.

Harry grinned softly. He was very curious what Eggsy had in mind.//Y _ou seem extra excited my love//_ he grinned and kept his arm around Clarissa, rubbing her side. "Oh? Well I think you'll find you're in for a treat then. We look gorgeous together, I swear it."

"Do you two do these things often?" She walked close to Harry now, enjoying his attention. "I mean, God forget it I'm too drunk to even talk." She chuckled. "Think I need another cigarette."  
  
// _I've been wanting to do something like this together since I bit my first girl._ _//_ Eggsy chuckled his eyes starting to flash red for a moment. "Can't wait either. I'm starvin'." The words just escaped from his mouth, not even having wanted to say that out loud.

"We actually haven't ever done this before. It's quite exciting isn't it." Harry chuckled softly and ducked his head to nuzzle against her neck, a playful lick.// _careful love. Can't have them suspecting.//_

 _"_ Well I can fix you a sandwich or something when we get back." Andrea offered, she was curled around his side now. "mmm You're so handsome, want to see you two kiss.."

Eggsy purred and settled inside the cab next to her, capturing her lips once more, not caring if the cabbie was even looking. "Don't worry. You'll see more than us just kissing tonight." He purred against her soft lips. When Harry and his girl sat down on the opposite of him he grinned looking up. // _Come on, let me see how you play with your food, touch her.//_ Meanwhile, Eggsy checked if the cabbie wasn't looking before he slid one of his own hands between her legs, playfully pressing and rubbing against the sheer fabric. Andrea squealed happily and settled against him, kissing him back eagerly, she was drunk enough to be all moans and wiggles for him already, gasping softly at the touch of his fingers. __  
  
Clarissa leaned against Harry, her breath hitching when she saw how Jim touched her friend and clenched her own thighs together, biting down her lower lip. "You didn't? Does that make us special?" She asked softly, face flushed and masked with lust now.

Harry smirked softly and settled down into the car, coaxing his young lady into his lap. "mmm Oh yes it does, very much so." He lightly nibbled at her earlobe. "She looks, mmm very eager, and you?" He let his hand slide up her side to cup one breast a little now. "What would you like?"

God she was so hot, they both were. Their blood was rushing through their veins and Eggsy could hear it. Like sweet music. "Mmmh, is it far to your place? I can barely wait to, eat you out." He purred, grinning.  
  
Clarissa shifted a bit on Harry's lap, sighing softly and gently took Harry's hand before moving her summer skirt away a bit enough to guide Harry's hand underneath it and blushed slightly in embarrassment. She wore nothing but a thong underneath it. God this was going to be so good, but so wrong at the same time. Should they even be doing this with two strangers? The thought didn't stay in her mind long though, not when Harry grinned softly and nuzzled down her neck a bit, his fingers brushed against the thong for a moment, then daringly just under it, a tease really, he sucked gently at her neck now, teasing just about where he could feel her pulse. She smelled so good, so delicious, Eggsy would be able to see the flicker of red in his eyes. The stirring.

“just... mm maybe ten more minutes" Andrea whispered, tugging at him to get another kiss now, The rest of her drinks were catching up and it showed.

Apparently Harry was doing a good job preparing and turning on his girl because God, Eggsy could smell her arousal from where he was sitting. "Enjoyin' yourself, old bastard?" He teased. After some more laughing, teasing, touching and kissing, they arrived at the girl's place which turned out to be a rather large apartment.  
  
God Clarissa was so wet, soaking wet, luckily they were 'home' already. She chuckled at Jim's remark though, goosebumps appearing on the skin where he was kissing her. They all got out of the cab carefully. Then Eggsy noticed Harry's two slick and wet fingers and grinned, shooting him a look.

"Oh, I do enjoy having a bit of fun." Harry smirked at Eggsy and winked at him. He helped Clarissa along. Knowing she was a bit shaky now. She smelled heavenly. He could see why Eggsy had suggested this for their meal. "If you'd show us in miss?" He said politely to Andrea.

She giggled softly and then moved unsteadily to unlock the apartment. "I want to know what your special surprise is Jim" She pouted at him now as she reached out to pull him in. "Come on you two" She called back to Harry and Clarissa.

Eggsy grinned and glanced around the room. It was a pretty apartment, bit messy but hell, she was still a student. "Oh? Oh of course." He chuckled and retrieved the stolen wallet, doing as if it was his own and pulled out a credit card. He put down the wallet on the coffee table and then pullet out a translucent small white bag out of his pocket, holding the card between his teeth. He shook it around a bit before pouring some of the white powder on the coffee table and creating perfect thin straight line with the card. "Surprise." He chuckled and winked at both girls. "Let's get this party started ladies." He took both girls' hands and gently pulled them close, wondering who was gonna snort the coke first.

"Or do you want me to go first?" He grinned. "It's safe." He reassured. "I know my dealers..."

Clarissa looked over her shoulder at Harry, as if needing his permission. "Is that Coke? I've never... " Her drunk eyes were glassy, but eager.

Andrea's eyes popped wide at the coke and then she gasped. "oh my god, you are brilliant Jim" She squealed. "It's pretty fun" She said to her friend. "I've done it once before..."

Harry chuckled softly and then followed them, watching lazily, he reached out and let his fingers brush through Clarissa's hair gently. "I think you should try it dear. It can really enhance our fun. I promise." He murmured lowly. He wanted to feed badly now, but he was having fun, and Eggsy's new idea was appealing for the sake of it. // _you are brilliant my love.//_

Eggsy chuckled and kissed Andrea once more before letting her go and backing off. "Alright love. Off you go. Would you like to try it too Clarissa?" He arched an eyebrow. "There's enough for all four of us." He winked, not wanting to force her and make her uncomfortable in any way. Luckily, Harry helped him.  
  
Clarissa blinked a few times and then observed the small line of white on the table. "All right." She shrugged. "Who the fuck cares? You only live once right?" She sniffed, rubbing her nose.  
  
Eggsy chuckled. "Perfect. I'll go first." He got on his knees behind the coffee table and looked up at Harry, surprised in a way he let him do this. But they were vampires now, they both had changed. And it felt good to be bad. "Watch and learn ladies." He lined up with the small white line and snorted it fast in one go with a rolled up bill from the same wallet. This was going to be a fun rest of the night indeed.


	20. Downward Spiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vampire inside is not so easy to control. Especially for newborn ones like Harry, with violent pasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is messy het sex, and a lot of vampire killing and feeding in this chapter. If you want to skip most of the sex related things search for: "Harry kissed him back fiercely for a few moments, body shifting away from the woman he'd just killed."  
> This is a little gory even for me, which is why there was a delay in me getting this chapter out.

Chapter 20

 

The girls seemed relatively willing to go along with Eggsy's mad plan to do drugs. Andrea giggled a bit, then licked her lips. "You look, mm awfully comfy there Jim" She giggled a bit more now and watched him snort the line eagerly. She licked her lips. "Oh let me. I want to." She moved over to join him now.

Harry honestly didn't care if they did drugs. He was considering abstaining from anything that his delicious smelling meal didn't consume herself, but Eggsy was free to do as he wished, anything to make his prey a bit more pliable at this point was desirable. "Please, enjoy yourself. I'll watch." he murmured, his fingers had slid down her back and up under Clarissa's skirt again teasingly.

Eggsy's eyes rolled back in his skull once he had snorted it up all in one go and collapsed back against the edge of the sofa. "Ughh.." He rubbed against his nose before moaning, his eyes going red and glassy from the drug now as it spread through his system. "God" He breathed, shuddering before he started to feel the pleasant effects of it. "Galah.. " He murmured, gesturing at Harry to come and have a fix too and then began to laugh as he prepared the next line of coke for Andrea instead. "There."  
  
Clarissa purred, pushing back slightly against Harry's strong hand and hummed softly before turning around and giving him a quick peck on the lips. She watched her friend snort her dose and then copied what she just had done quickly. She pulled back with a groan and stumbled back onto the floor, groaning. "Oh fuck." She moaned. "Galahad, will you, will you fuck me now.?" Then she began to laugh too, watching her friend getting hot with Jim. They were kissing pretty messily.

Harry kissed her back and then moved over to eye what remained of the coke. He'd never touched the stuff in the past. He licked his finger and then tapped some up, eyeing it then licking it briefly to get a taste. Hmm. Not really what he wanted. He moved to grab Clarissa up however. "I would love to fuck you now." he rumbled, rolling the swear word easily on his tongue. "Why don't you take those panties off hmmm?" He glanced at Eggsy and Andrea.

Andrea was high, high and drunk and fumbling with Eggsy's trousers now. "Jim, Please." She whimpered a bit, trying to get her hand in and stroke him some. "I want it." She begged.

Harry smirked at Eggsy and almost casually started to unbuckle his belt. "I think we should give the ladies what they want, don't you?" He murmured lowly.

"You don't, eat it, Har..Galahad." Eggsy chuckled. "Snort it. Feels good, I promise." He giggled, not complaining when Andrea began to fiddle with his trousers. God he was high now, the world was spinning around him. He gasped softly once her hot hand pressed against his hardening member now. "However, I couldn't agree more, sir." Eggsy answered Harry and grinned, blinking and pushed his own pants over his hips, freeing his cock. Then he quickly pulled off his t-shirt. "Oh just, look at her." He chuckled.

Clarissa straightened, sitting up and squirmed from her panties, kicking them off as she got on her feet again, walking over to her man who looked, hungry. And she loved the look in his eyes.

"I know how to take coke" Harry teased at Eggsy and then chuckled softly and leaned in to kiss Clarissa briefly as soon as she was close enough. "Want me to do my snort before I have you?" he purred at her. "You're going to enjoy it, I promise." He let his trousers drop now, his interested cock still in his pants though it strained against the material.

Andrea giggled softly. "You should do it Galahad" She coaxed now and then stroked Eggsy a bit more. "I want to taste" She cooed, pretty much pouring herself out of his lap to kneel at his feet, leaning in to lick at him as soon as she had him free.

Eggsy had settled on the sofa, pulling Andrea on top of him, but not for long. Within a minute she was on her knees between his legs on the floor again. He spread his legs a bit further and cocked his head back. "Mmhh, do I taste good enough for you love?" He purred, reaching over to run his hand through her blond hair. "Galahad..." He groaned, wanting Harry to see what the girl was doing to him already. When he looked up at the older man and the girl he grinned. "You'd better prepare her ...hhng sufficiently otherwise you'll hurt her." He teased, winking at Clarissa. Truth was, Harry had a pretty big and thick cock.  
  
Clarissa grinned and took Harry's hand to suck on his fingertips. "Bigger is better." She purred, incredibly high already. "Have your fix first, show me how high you can get." She purred, making her way over to a big lounge chair and began touching herself already, enjoying the sight of Jim and Andrea from where she sat. Andrea was already sucking on Eggsy pretty eagerly. Getting him a bit soppy with saliva.

"Mm I've been working on her since the car" Harry smirked. He groaned at what Clarissa did and then pulled away. He watched her settle herself, then moved over and knelt overly gracefully on purpose to take the line of Coke left for him. He locked eyes with Eggsy as he snorted it up. Letting the drug hit his system as he settled back, rubbing his nose just a bit.

Andrea let her eyes close now, sucking eagerly on Eggsy. He was a nice mouthful for her and she was starting to feel the ache, that she needed him inside of her. She bobbed her head a bit more and then scrambled up, managing not to fall, barely as she wiggled out of her panties. "Jim...."

Eggsy groaned loudly. "Ohhh christ..fuck..." Her mouth was so wet and hot. She sucked him off so differently than Harry would and in a way it was perfect. Pity he'd have to kill her later. But God, it would be so worth it. Eggsy was fully naked now and once Andrea straddled him he started undoing the buttons of her shirt now. He grinned once he saw Harry was taking his fix of coke as well. "Mmmhh I love your slutty mouth." He grabbed her chin and made her kiss him again while he ground up against her. There were all these different scenarios playing inside his head, like a video. They could try out so many different things with each other.  
  
Clarissa moaned, looking up seductively at Galahad, showing him how bad she wanted this. "Are you really that big, sir? Show me..."

Andrea giggled happily against Eggsy and then kissed him back eagerly as she shrugged out of her shirt, breasts pretty much falling out of her bra underneath it. She ground down playfully against him. "Mmmm Good" She purred at him. "I liked how you tasted."

Harry smirked a bit at Clarissa now, easily looking away from Eggsy and Andrea in her favor. He hummed and stood back up slowly, unbuttoning his own shirt to let it fall and then his hands moving to his pants. "Jim wouldn't lie about that. He's had enough experience with me" He mused as he pushed them down, allowing his cock to come free of the fabric, let her see it for herself.

Eggsy rested his hands on the girl's hips. She was gorgeous like this in front of him. He moaned as another rush from the drug hit him. It came in waves and he loved it. His cock twitched and balls contracted underneath Andrea. His eyes were unfocused. He raised her hips and then looked up at her, wanting her to sink down on his hard cock.

Andrea read it quickly enough, obviously no stranger to sex. She moved slowly and then slowly she teasingly settled onto his cock, a moan leaving her as she felt him filling her up now, riding the drunken high she had.  
  
Clarissa sagged against the chair a bit more and spread his legs a bit further for him. "Ohhh Fuck...huge..." She moaned, almost drooling at the sight of his perfectly hard and straight cock. "You're like a porn actor." She moaned as she started to stretch herself a bit with two fingers, but obviously needing Mr. Galahad's help with this. "Oh sir, will you help me?"

Harry let himself watch a moment. It was pretty hot to see the girl working herself. He moved over to her though and knelt easily to nuzzle her knee. "I would love to." He purred, nuzzling along the inside of her thigh. "Get you good and ready."

Eggsy groaned as her hot wetness surrounded him completely. She was slick and ready and Eggsy let his eyes fall close for a second. "Fuck..." He breathed and began to thrust up into her, wet noises filling the room already. After a few thrusts he found Andrea riding him so skillfully and it made him pant and moan underneath her.

She was quiet enjoying taking control of this, moving over him eagerly. He didn't know it was her favorite position, being in control. She loved this sort of thing. "Mm Jim you feel so good" She cooed at him now.

Clarissa shuddered as the man settled between her legs, it made her mouth water. She let out a shaky sigh as his skin touched the inside of her thigh. "Ohh...Mister.. " She chuckled, cocking her head back. "Good and ready." She repeated as she allowed herself to grab a fist full of Galahad's thick brown hair. Harry purred and then buried his face quickly between her legs, tongue working quickly. He could taste her desire completely now and it was even more intoxicating than the drugs and booze had been. He wanted so badly to bite right into her thigh and drink deeply but instead concentrated on making her enjoy every moment of this position.

Eggsy moaned in reply, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling against her neck, purring and growling softly before he guided her to lay down onto the sofa, moving to lean over her and continue to fuck her, one leg over his shoulder while the other was dangling over the edge of the sofa. Eggsy was standing with one leg on the floor, other knee on the sofa as he thrust into her over and over again. He glanced down at her with half lidded eyes. Andrea settled back as directed now, settling herself and purring over how he stretched her now with her leg over his shoulder. "Oh god yes..." She breathed, eyes mostly closed. "Oh god Jim you are good" She moaned.  
  
Clarissa cried out soflty, whimpering, mewling and moaning as the man's cool tongue worked her so perfectly. She took deep steady breaths, angling her hips and carefully moving against his face. "Ohhh...sir...Galahad sir."

Harry kept working her, wanting to get her good and wet. He pulled back and placed a few wet kisses. "I bet you want me inside you now, yes?" He purred as he shifted up over her and the chair, kissing his way up her stomach, between her breasts, one hand moving to knead a little, thumb brushing a nipple. "Yes? Shall I?"

Clarissa nodded and swallowed before gasping softly as his hand moved up to touch one of her nipples. "Yes...yes please. Show me what you've got...All of it." She pleaded.  
  
Eggsy gritted his teeth, slowing down, wanting to drag this out as long as possible, besides, he really wanted Harry buried deep inside him as well when he'd come. He leaned down. "Oh...Andrea..." He panted lightly and pressed his body down on hers, moaning at the warmth that she radiated. He kissed up and down her neck while grinding against her.

Andrea mewled a bit and moved up against him eagerly. She tried to pull him closer. "Jim.. oh Jim..." She tilted her head for him, neck bare and tempting with ease.

Harry rumbled a bit in pleasure. It wouldn't be as tight as Eggsy, but it would be good, he knew it. He moved his hands to lift her hips and started to push into her. "Like this?" He purred lowly at her.

Clarissa gasped as Galahad breached her. God he was big, but she quickly adjusted. "Fuck, fuck, yes. Just like that. M-move..." She wrapped her legs around him. _  
  
//So...Thirsty…// _ Eggsy's head was spinning from the high and the alcohol and planted hot open mouthed kisses on her neck and collar bone, nipping here and there. He growled softly, slowing down a bit. "Look at them." He breathed. "I want you to look how my mate's claiming her." He purred. "He fucks so good." He mumbled a bit. // _My mate...I need to be claimed...hard...rough... like you always do.//_

Harry rumbled a bit and then started to move as she wished, a bit fast perhaps. He nuzzled down her neck some, groaning lowly. His hunger was building. He wasn't sure he could last much longer without biting her. // _I am so hungry//_ he thought it at Eggsy hard. // _she smells so good.//_

Andrea gasped and twisted somewhat to look at Clarissa and Galahad now. "Oh god... M..Mate?" She breathed in confusion but she wouldn't remember later, if she still lived. She squirmed some. "Oh god look at him..." She whimpered. "He *is* huge isn't he..."

"Massive..." Eggsy corrected and increased his pace again for a moment, his hand moving in between their bodies, stroking and pressing against her clit. "Will you come for me, gorgeous?" He purred, feeling his fangs extend a little but it was probably too dimmed to see. _  
  
_ Clarissa was whimpering, stroking her clit eagerly as Harry hammered into her. "Oh...sir.. I can't - " Her cheeks flushed and then her back arched and she came hard, screaming out loud as she clenched around the man's hard prick still thrusting into her. _  
  
_ Eggsy then smirked at the noise and then pulled back, wanting to taste her now. He quickly moved and pushed three fingers into her while he assaulted her clit with his tongue and lips, sucking, twirling his tongue around. // _Oh Harry...so high ... my ass so needy... fill me up...my mate...pleas_ _e.//_

"Oh god... yes.." Andrea whimpered and moved up against him a bit more. "Oh god oh yes oh... oh Jim! She squealed a bit, the combination of his touches was far more than she could handle. She was quickly coming at the assault, trembling a bit more and then going limp and panting. "Ohh."

"Then let go." Harry informed her. If she came then he could finish with Eggsy right? He growled and bit down her throat some now. "Come for me Clarissa, show me how good I make you feel." Breathed it in as she did. The richness of it. He bit into her neck, hard enough to get a little to drink, god he wanted more though he wanted to feed properly, he couldn't' wait any longer. // _I will come for you soon, feed my love.//_ He drank a bit, not to long then pulled back, licking her neck and pulling back. "Want to see me fuck him?" He purred lowly, hoping she was dazed enough not to notice his bloody lips. Eggsy groaned, shuddering as he got the message from Harry and when she came Eggsy growled crawling back on top of her and entering her once more, fucking her hard through the aftermath of her orgasm and then bit her carefully, making sure it wouldn't hurt too much, one hand cupping her face in case he had to cover up her mouth if she'd scream. He took three small sips before he kissed the small cuts and pulled back, moaning and panting softly. Adriana gasped and whimpered some, squirming some now. The bite had stung but she'd thought he was just biting her to highten her pleasure. She shuddered a bit more. "Oh.. ohh..." She breathed. _  
  
_ "I...I'm close..." Eggsy warned, more to Harry than to Andrea. __  
  
Clarissa gasped when she felt something sharp stinging into her neck but quickly melted into it as her orgasm washed over her. "Aahhh....! Oh yes..please..." She shook a bit underneath him, not even noticing the pain.

"Well We can't have that." Harry pulled back slowly, pressing a few more kisses "Just stay right there Clarissa." he purred, and straightened himself, making his way towards Eggsy, eyes completely red, expression still hungry but playfully predatory. He moved over the pair on the sofa, hands grabbing Eggsy's hips and pulling up. "Mmm I might hurt you love. " He rumbled, thumbs brushing over his arse briefly.

Eggsy was still panting and growling against the bloody neck of his girl, grinding into her, his cock aching with need but he managed to hold back a bit. Then suddenly he felt Harry standing behind him and his hips were pulled a bit towards him though Eggsy still had enough space to fuck Andrea. "Shut up and fuck me..." He growled beastly now, fully turning once he felt Harry's cock pressing against him. __  
  
Clarissa had trouble focussing her eyes on the three people on the sofa, feeling a bit light headed, but she watched...stayed where she was like she was told to.

Harry smirked and then leaned in to kiss his neck and then pushed into him quickly, he knew Eggsy could handle it. He growled lowly as he did it. "Fuck Love' He moaned.

Andrea gasped and squirmed under him, moving up eagerly. "Oh oh!!!" She gasped as the older man's thrust pushed Jim a bit more into her.

Eggsy let out a snarl when Harry entered him so forcefully and shook a bit. "Ahhh...hah - fuck..." Harry's name was on his lips but he managed to keep it to himself, the girls weren't to know, even though the fangs and the red eyes were a bit obvious right now even though Eggsy had hid his face in Andrea's neck. _  
  
_ Clarissa flinched at the snarl and could feel more sparks of pleasure travel down at the sigh as Mr. Galahad pushed into him so hard. She swallowed and continued touching herself, ignoring the warm tingle on her neck. _  
  
_ Eggsy groaned, the smell of blood going strong around the room now, for the hungry vampires at least. // _Hmmm I'm..gonna drain her... fuck her...kill her...hungry…//_

Harry rumbled and just started to move quickly, knowing that Eggsy would be sore later, but he would make it up to him, It was so hot, to see him like this. // _hungry too//_ he thought back. God he wanted to finish what he'd started when he'd bitten into Clarissa's neck. His stomach wasn't even close to happy. // _Do it, drain her, let me watch you.//_

Andrea was trying to get them closer, her fingers grabbing at Eggsy some, her head tilting some more, it felt so good, getting taken like this, whatever biting Eggsy was doing. She loved it. He didn't even hesitate, he was too hungry, too high and too drunk to care. She was too delicious and hot not to drain. "Imma fill you up love..." He moaned into Andrea's ear. God, he was fucking her and being fucked at the same time. The sensation and pleasure was immense and it only took a few more deep hard thrusts from Harry to make him come, growling out loud, tensing, his cock pulsing and emptying itself inside the young woman. "Fuuuckkk, Harry." He growled now, clenching around the other as the older man kept fucking him and Eggsy took a firm hold of the woman underneath him, and brutally bit her, deep and hard, blood immediately being spilled, one of Eggsy's strong hands tightening around her throat to prevent her from screaming.Clarissa was too busy minding the hotness that she didn't even notice her best friend tense and tremble.

Harry growled and then kept thrusting into Eggsy until he let himself come, the smell of the blood hitting his nose and he snarled and pulled back. // _have to feed//_ he thought at Eggsy, stalking over to pull Clarissa up. "Look at you" he rumbled lowly and kissed her deeply for a moment, his fangs nicking her tongue briefly before he moved his mouth to her throat, one hand moving to thrust fingers into her, thumb massaging her clit some as well. He was drunk and eager and starving, he sank his fangs into her and started to drink eagerly.

Andrea felt, odd, she knew it wasn't just the drugs and drink something was wrong. She gasped and tried to squirm some. "..j..Jim" She whimpered softly, the world was oddly spinning now.

Eggsy snarled and growled against her, fingers digging into her throat to cut off her air. He drank and drank. Moaning and moving on top of Andrea's hot trembling body. He pulled back quickly, blood dripping down his chin as he had to catch his breath and glanced down at his prey with a wicked grin on his face, his eyes deep red and his bloody fangs showing now. "You gorgeous delicious little girl. It's time now. Don't be afraid, it won't hurt." He toyed with her though she was choking under his grip obviously. Andrea panicked, something was wrong, this wasn't right and she was starting to see spots. She tried to struggle to claw at his hand somewhat. __  
  
Clarissa groaned, happy to have Galahad back with her. Then she began asking herself. Harry? Who's Harry? And panicked for a sec when she swore Galahad's eyes were dark red as if he had escaped from a horror movie, but the wonderful kiss and his skilled fingers made her forget, until she felt an incredible pain pierce through her. She wanted to scream, but the pleasure was still too great. Harry kept fingering her, wanting to distract her completely as he drank eagerly. He wasn't as playful as Eggsy but it was his hunger. He hadn't been able to feed properly before this and she tasted so good, drunk, aroused high, and perfect. He just kept gulping eagerly as he turned them settling into the chair with her pulled into his lap like a doll, one arm around her, holding the back of her head, the other hand still working her clit and thrusting into her steadily.

Eggsy grinned down at Andrea and then assaulted the other side of her neck, sucking hard and drinking fast, draining her pint after pint.Clarissa could hear her friend choking but she was paralyzed, couldn't do anything to stop it. "An....drea...!" She gasped softly, shaking a bit now before she went limp, feeling her energy being drained by this force she had no control over. Harry drank fast, and eagerly, she realized she was in danger now and tensed as a rush of adrenaline hit her, finding the strength to push Harry away and hit him. Her vision was blurry, but the smell and the flash of red was enough to made her realize what was going on. "Help...!" She gasped, unaware of how pointless it was.

"shhh.” Harry raised his hand to press fingers against her lips. "It'll be over faster if you just relax." He rumbled lowly, the odd humm to his tone. He leaned in to bite again, licking to keep the blood flowing where her neck was torn. He tried to pull her a bit closer now so he could keep drinking eagerly. starting to feel better, and fuller more energy for him.

Andrea whimpered faintly, she was getting weaker, soon her struggles slowed completely and she went limp. She let out a faint noise, but it was fading fast. Everything, the room, Jim, her friends. Even her blood was moving slower into Eggsy's mouth. Eggsy could feel her pulse slow down until it came to a halt and she even stopped bleeding. He let out an animalistic growl and pulled back, panting, blood dripping. It was when he heard Clarissa call for help he jumped up from the sofa and walked over to Harry. __  
  
She struggled badly, until something in Harry's voice made her calm down. Eggsy was proud. Proud of Harry. "Mmmh do you feel that? The energy." He purred, licking his own bloody lips before he took one of her arms and bit down her wrist to drink along with Harry. It was arousing, the drugs, the blood, the alcohol, the smell. Drinking together like this had a new sort of intimacy Eggsy loved. Clarissa whimpered, her eyes going half lidded until she wasn't even able to breathe any more.

Harry chuckled against her neck. He didn't mind sharing his meal with Eggsy. His Eggsy his mate, his amazing mate. He rumbled in a pleased way and pulled back to catch his breath. "So good," He breathed, licking his lips, eyes still bright red, blood smeared on his chin as he watched Eggsy have a bit of her blood. "She's delicious isn't she." he rumbled.

Eggsy purred, pulling back once he felt her heart had stopped as well. He growled softly, leaning in to bite on Harry's lip before kissing him deeply again. "Feels good, so good." He purred. Feeling contend and complete for the first time in months. He had Harry, his stomach full, energy levels replenished. "Mmhh delicious indeed." He breathed against Harry's lips.

Harry kissed him back fiercely for a few moments, body shifting away from the woman he'd just killed. His hands moving to pull him closer now, not caring one bit about his now dead meal. he moaned lowly. "Amazing. My mate" He rumbled. "The best thing I've done in ages.” He was riding the blood high now.

"Hnnngh I love you." Eggsy purred, straddling his hips and leaned in to clean Harry's bloody mouth. "I'm so high." He mumbled, nuzzling against his mate and kissing his neck.

Harry kissed him eagerly back, and licked at him "mm So am I love." He purred at him. "That was, delicious." He moaned quietly. He moved to grope him closer, his fingers rubbing up his spine slowly. "You are amazing my mate."

Eggsy moaned softly. "We need, we need to go." He knew they couldn't stay like this. Eggsy had already made up a plan. He'd leave the wallet here with the credit card so he'd point the police into the wrong direction. Of course, they wouldn't ever tell Merlin or Roxy. They'd find out sooner or later anyway, but hopefully by then they'd not know what really happened. Harry shifted and then sighed a bit. "Yes, of course." He moved to nudge him up slowly. "Can we make it look ah, less like we bit them?" He asked curiously, looking down at the two girls bodies. Some clarity coming to his mind. "I'm still hungry I think.…" He found himself saying. His stomach didn't quite feel full, maybe because of how long it'd been.

"We'll find you someone else. Shower, and we need to hide the bodies... Thames." Eggsy then suggested, grinning. If they'd throw the bodies in the river they'd never be found. So much trash was in there anyway.

Harry nodded a bit. "Bags. trash bags." he moved to stand, reaching for his clothing, licking his lips. She'd tasted very good. He wanted more, he needed more. But they had to do this first. He had a few ideas, he'd disposed of bodies before. There was something about the way he straightened, the darkness in his expression. Eggsy was surprised by the way Harry held himself right now. Still very calm, while Eggsy wasn't, not really.

"Yeah...trash bags." Eggsy hurried to the kitchen, on his way picking up a few clothes and trying to pull them back on. He licked his lips quite a few times as they worked. God she had tasted amazingly good. He could feel Harry's itch, his mates cravings, the rush it gave.

For a bit, Harry didn't let anything distract him, He was dressed and was organizing the girls, making sure nails were clean that nothing was going to trace back to them, especially if the girls were thrown in the Thames. "Here we go. Thank you Eggsy" He rumbled. The energy vibrated through him. He worked methodically to get their prey bundled up now. It was far too obvious he'd done this before.

Eggsy could tell the man had indeed had done this before, and he shouldn't be enjoying it but he did. "Let's do this fast." They left the apartment, the lights off, their mess cleaned up except for the evidence they'd left to implicate an innocent man. It occurred to Eggsy that they had murdered two innocent girls, just for pleasure. Selfish, maybe. But it was what vampires did, and a lifestyle like this was addicting to them. He didn't feel any guilt over it.  
  
Harry compelled a young handsome cabbie to take them to a secret quiet place near the river where they could get rid of the bodies. Then, thunder rolled over the clouds above them and within minutes it was raining cats and dogs. Good, at least the last traces would be erased this way. Then Eggsy glanced over his shoulder at the cabbie before giving Harry a look. It was time he'd discover his real nature and let go. Right now was the perfect time. Eggsy's eyes changed once more and grinned, waiting for Harry to do the same. Harry was quite pleased with this, how easily it went how simple it was to compel the cabbie. Having fed had helped settle his powers it seemed, less unfocused. He rumbled a bit as he dumped the bodies, glancing at their one witness. He cocked his head and wandered back to the nervous looking young man. He wandered back to the cabbie now. "Do relax. Nobody will implicate you" He purred, his fangs peeked out now. "In fact I can assure it." He rumbled softly.

The way Harry played him was, exciting. Something to be proud of. Eggsy grinned and joined by Harry's side, looking up at the handsome bloke. "Let's savor this one." He said in a voice that wasn't exactly his. His fangs extended and he waited for Harry to make his move. Eggsy felt his humanity fade. Perhaps it was a combination of all that had happened, drugs and alcohol included. He also knew how hard it would be to turn it back on again.

Harry laughed softly and then reached out and cupped the cheek of the shivering cabbie. "Oh yes." he leaned in and licked his neck. "Just relax and let me, do this." He bit hard into the young man's neck. Having not exactly let go of his vampire side the whole time they'd been taking care of the girls bodies. He growled against the boy's neck and pressed him into the side of the car now, ignoring Eggsy's suggestion.

Eggsy growled, paced around for a bit before he assaulted the man's free shoulder biting down violently. Eggsy slipped for a moment or two and he wondered if Harry had felt that. The rain was hard, and heavy and within seconds they were soaked, blood mixing up with rain. Then out of nothing Harry shoved him away from the cabbie. Eggsy growled. Harry grunted and then shifted some to pull his prize a bit closer. He raised his head to snarl at Eggsy.

"Get your own," he snapped at his mate, not considering how it might sound. "This one is mine."

Eggsy huffed, eyes narrowing and baring his fangs at him. "You..." He couldn't be serious. Did Harry just push him away? Eggsy walked back over to him and shoved him away now, harsher than Harry had done and sank his teeth into the man's throat for the few seconds he had the man in his grip. Harry stumbled back. How dare the child do that! He steadied himself and then lunged to yank Eggsy off of him.

"That's my meal!" He barked, they landed in the rain and the mud. He pinned the boy down, Harry wasn't there right now, his eyes were the bright red of vampire and angry. "You get your own, Pup" he barked at his mate. Eggsy grunted as he hit the stones, sure that the back of his head was bleeding now. Eggsy kicked Harry off him and then attacked him with a loud growl, throwing a punch at the man's face.

"I created you... have some respect!" He hissed, grabbing the man's collar with two hands and baring his teeth at him like an angry dog.

Harry snarled and then grabbed at him in return. "And I am still older than you!" he snapped and grabbed his jaw tightly, pinching, it would have left bruises if they were still alive. "I wanted him. I didn't want to share!"

The cabbie was bleeding but coming out of his daze, he was staring at the two men in shock. "What the bloody fuck."

Eggsy looked up at the cabbie once he'd heard the voice. This was wrong. He jumped up and pounced at him, sending them both tumbling to the floor. He bit down the man's throat once more, a scream escaping him but Eggsy didn't care. Only cared about the blood.

Harry snarled and then tried to get Eggsy off. "Mine!" He swore a bit and then tried to bite into the Cabbie to. "I bit him first!" He snarled at Eggsy and then shifted some and froze, his ears twitched some. Eyes flicking up and around some. They weren't alone. He could sense it, another heartbeat.

The cabbie had been so violently bitten into that he was dying now, bleeding out. Eggsy looked up too, eyes flicking around in the dark, holding his breath. He slowly and silently got on his feet again, listening, closely. Harry's lips curled up in a smirk. He moved swiftly towards the heartbeats. New victims. The beast inside of him wanted more, craved more. He didn't even try to stop it as he made his way towards them. This would be better. He turned the corner and gave the couple on the other side a very predatory smile now. "Hello," he purred, quickly. exerting all of his ability to control on both of them.

Eggsy growled as the other ran off and then continued drinking from the cabbie, his body twitching and jerking underneath him as he completely drained this one too. He took a deep breath, relaxed, Eggsy snapping back to reality now. "Harry?" He glanced around. "Ouch." He rubbed his jaw and was reminded of the fact that they had been fighting.

Harry had lured the couple towards the shadows and was feeding on the woman now, the man just standing there looking dazed from the intensity which Harry had taken control of his mind. The woman was making soft noises, almost like this was giving her pleasure. Eggsy listened closely and could hear some noises in the distance. He ran over and was shocked by the sight. "Harry!" He snapped in a whisper. "Enough! You're blowing our cover!" He tried to ignore how good the middle aged woman smelled.

Harry lifted his head, blinking slowly at Eggsy, but he wasn't, Harry. He was just the beast. "I saved you one." He rumbled, jerking a hand towards the man. He buried his face back against the woman's neck now.

Eggsy growled. It was tempting, but he had to keep himself together now. Their safety was at stake now. Eggsy attacked his mate once more, pushing him away and grabbing his collar. "Look at me Harry!" Still, nothing. The red eyes staring into his had no recognition. Then Eggsy kissed him deeply, hoping to evoke any emotions that could get him back. "We need to leave."

Harry had started to growl as he was hauled away from his victim. There was no other word for it. He was started at the kiss, he tried to bite at Eggsy but was soon melting into the kiss, rumbling lowly in the back of his throat. He blinked slowly, something tugged at him, bringing him back towards the surface. "mmm Hmm?"

Eggsy cupped his face. There he was. He wiped the blood away with his thumbs before pulling back and taking Harry's hand. "Let's get the fuck out of here." The realization of what they had all done kicked in now. They had murdered people, innocent people, two students and a cabbie. Hell they even threw their bodies into the Thames. Eggsy shivered. The thing that scared him once again was how good this all had felt. But he only felt this fear when his humanity was there. To often it seemed, it was slipping away.

Harry nuzzled into his hands almost automatically and then sighed heavily. "God what..." It hit him all at once. He stared at Eggsy and then moved to pull him into a hug. "Eggsy what, what just happened?" He breathed, his eyes going wide as the red bled out of them.

Eggsy took a deep breath, trying to keep himself together. "We need to leave, now." He said firmly, managing to keep his voice from shaking. "Lets get the fuck out of 'ere." He whispered into Harry's shoulder. "You, lost control." He then answered him and the worst thing was that Eggsy had told him to, wanted him to.

Harry felt sick. He lost control so rarely. Kingsman had helped with that. He just clung to Eggsy a few moments longer then nodded shakily. "Ye..yes... We must go." He mumbled. He let Eggsy pull him away from this, all of it. The death and pain he'd caused. Him! Eggsy could feel the tremor that lay just beneath his skin, the bond held hints of the building self loathing. He knew he needed to fix things a bit quickly. Eggsy reached out for his phone and called an ambulance for the woman Harry had bitten. Then he faced the man that Harry had compelled, obviously her husband.

"Listen closely to me, look into my eyes. A big dog has attacked your wife and you just called an ambulance, it's on its way. You won't remember us at all, shock made you forget. You worry about your wife. Go take care of her now, ambulance will be here shortly." He spoke slowly and controlled, making sure to properly compel him. Then he moved to face Harry. He remembered himself being in shock like this the first time. But he got over it when the cravings and thirst would get worse again. It seemed the longer they suffered from the blood thirst, the less they cared, felt, letting their survival instinct kick in and take over. The sorrow and realization would come later, but not for long. "Harry?" He held up a hand to the man's face. "I know how you feel but it's going to be okay. I'm proud of you, vampire of mine." He kissed him again, wanting to distract him wanting him to feel better. "Lets go home."

Harry jerked faintly and looked at him, then leaned in to his hand for a moment. "I just..." he trailed off, then swallowed. A moment later Harry nuzzled into his touch, kissing him back almost desperately. He needed to remember who he really was, not just the vampire. His guts were in knots, he couldn't ignore it. He rarely felt this way any more. He let Eggsy distract him though. "Yes, Let's go home" He agreed quietly. He really wanted to forget this to never be like this again.


	21. Come down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys settle after their night. And celebrate life, as they now know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some bdsm elements, daddy kink. Pretty much celebratory sex going on here.

Chapter 21

Behind them the husband had started to panic, holding his wife as he sat on the floor with her, waiting, acting as if Harry and Eggsy weren't even there. Eggsy took Harry's arm and they stole the cab to drive home. They abandoned the cab in a parking lot and walked the last mile home. Inside, Eggsy saw what a mess he was. He had been bleeding on the back of his head where he'd hit the floor though it was healing already. His face was covered with mud, clothes soaked, white winged sneakers, bloody.  
  
"They won't find out, they won't find us." Eggsy murmured, more to himself than to Harry as he began to walk over to the bathroom, opening the tap of the sink and splashed water in his face before he stuck his head underneath the cold water completely. It gave him a pleasant soothing sensation, the cold.

Harry was close to him, confused and still feeling ridiculously guilty about what he did. "No... no they won't," he muttered quietly, slowly other parts of his mind were coming on line properly. "We've handled it." He moved to undress himself slowly, staring at the clothing. There was a bit of blood on his shirt, shoes, that was easily remedied though. He was already thinking of how to get the remains out of the clothing. How to wash away every bit of evidence. There was no reason for them to be suspect though, not between what they'd done to clean up and the compulsions.

Eggsy huffed quickly undoing the rest of his dirty soaked clothes and dropping them onto the floor, his eyes getting glassy now as he began to feel the aftermath effects of the coke once it was finally wearing off. It was quiet inside the apartment, Harry and Eggsy not talking to each other at all, but that was perhaps because a few impulses over their bond were enough to communicate at this point. He could still taste the cabbie on his lips and then began to think of how good he had tasted, the feeling of guilt and regret fading a bit.

Harry slowly sank down on the bed and drug his hand through his hair. He was trying not to feel to guilty. It had been natural. he needed to feed. They'd done what they had to do. He knew that. It was hard to keep in his mind though. "Eggsy?" he said after a bit, his voice cracking slightly.

Eggsy was still in the bathroom, feeling a bit numb now. He walked back towards the bedroom once he was called. He ruffled a towel through his wet and bloody hair on his way to Harry. "Yes?" He asked carefully. He stopped in the doorway and stared at Harry. Vampire Harry Hart.

Harry shivered and looked up at him. "I feel terrible," he murmured quietly "How, do I make it stop?" He asked, feeling lost, confused, feeling guilty and angry with himself. "Please, Help me."

Eggsy lowered the towel and sighed, glancing at the blood that stuck on the white now. He shook his head before looking up and shrugging. "You don't." He reached out to grab one of Harry's hands, trying to think of a distraction. "Try to keep thinking about the good." He pulled him carefully to his feet now and began to back off, taking him to the bathroom, deciding they could both use a hot shower. They had taken drugs, drank, had sex with two innocent teenagers and then killed them afterwards for their own pleasure, of course it was sick. But right in that moment it had felt amazing.

Harry followed him rather automatically. He was really having to process this, and it wasn't going well in his mind. Yes he'd once killed for money, but since joining Kingsman he'd learned to control himself. And now, that control seemed lost. It wasn't until they were under the hot spray and his face was pressed into Eggsy's neck that he slowly relaxed himself.

"We have work to do, get rid of blood trace.” He murmured quietly. "Then I want to sleep, We need to sleep." He sighed quietly. It wasn't that he felt truly tired, but he just wanted to curl up with Eggsy, hold him and forget the world for a while.

Eggsy just held him underneath the spray, bodies pressed together, letting his hands run op and down his back, sometimes running a hand through Harry's wet hair. He knew how Harry felt. Eggsy remembered how he had felt the first time he'd killed. He then closed his eyes and sighed at the remark. "We, can't sleep." He said softly, lips brushing over Harry's ear as he spoke before pressing a kiss against his temple. "Don't worry. I'll help you forget this, the feeling." He continued. It was 4 in the morning by now and Eggsy knew they both needed another drink to suppress their mixed emotions. Harry shivered and then nuzzled against him, pressing to him. Eggsy felt so solid and stable and he was trying to be soothing. It helped a little bit. he let his eyes close and just tried to relax, let the heat take him over, the whole event just wash away with the water in the drain.

"I love you" Harry murmured quietly.

"I love you too, Harry. We'll get through this. Like we always do. Let me help you." He kissed his temple once more before he turned off the hot water tap and wrapped a towel around the other. Then he dried himself as well and walked along with Harry to the bedroom where he laid the man down. "I'll be right back with something." He said and then walked over to Harry's office to fill two glasses with one of his vintage expensive Whiskeys. This would certainly numb them both. He rubbed his nose, the faint tickle of the coke still there. He sat down on the edge of the bed, handing Harry a glass and once he'd taken a sip Eggsy decided to focus on the good now. "So, whatcha think? Fresh from the vein is a lot better right? Hot, sweet, just amazing. Hits you like a drug, though it's even better." And it was all they'd ever need.

Harry sighed quietly and then dried himself off quickly as Eggsy did. He then settled on the bed and waited patiently for his lover and mate to return. He chuckled softly when he saw the boy come back with two glasses of whiskey. Suitable he agreed. He accepted one of them quietly and took a sip. "Far superior fresh, I, knew that in a way though." He agreed quietly "I found it, very interesting how I could taste everything."

Eggsy grinned and nodded. "Tell me." He insisted and crawled on the bed, careful not to spill his drink. "Hmm the Adrenaline tastes good too." Eggsy had found the human body would release it as a last attempt to survive. As Harry talked, Eggsy moved his hand closer to harry s towel before loosening it and slipping underneath with his hand, letting it rest on the man's soft cock. He intended on making Harry feel better. Meanwhile he pretended like this was completely normal, wanting to see how Harry would react. "Y'know, the expensive whiskeys really are sumthin'." He began, randomly, wrapping his fingers around Harry's cock now. "But nothing beats the 'Jack'." He chuckled, meeting Harry's eyes now.

Harry hummed quietly and tilted his head back some, relaxing a bit more. "You are so pedestrian." he teased quietly. "I could taste everything, their liquor, desire, their high. The one, she was really enjoying it until the end, then she was afraid. Is it supposed to taste so good? Their fear?" His eyes half closed as he tried to relax himself.

Eggsy took another sip of the whiskey and chuckled, giving Harry a few soft squeezes. He knew fear tasted the best, it was why they could never stop in time. The dessert was always the best. The Cherry on top. He /needed/ fear. "Oh yes, it's the best." He purred, feeling Harry relax under his touch. Another sip of whiskey there, before he set down the glass and shifted. "Mmh but nothing tastes better than your amazin' cock."

Harry shivered and slowly he started to stiffen under Eggys' touch, it was a nice gentle pet. He nodded slowly and sipped some more and then let his eyebrow go up. "Oh? Even better than that for you is it?" He mused quietly, he studied his mate. "You are my personal cock slut?" He teased playfully now as his tension eased.

Eggsy bit down his lower lip with a grin on his face. "Hnnnmm I love it when you talk dirty to me." He grinned and squeezed him hard now before leaning in to silence the gasp escaping Harry's mouth. He just wanted Harry to feel better. "Definitely..." He then finally purred.

Harry laughed softly. He had a feeling that Eggsy loved it because Harry himself was so posh, and dirty talk should be beneath him. "Well, Does that mean my pet wants a fix?" He teased playfully and rocked his hips up some. His mind was slowly letting go of the anxiety and guilt over what they'd done, and just enjoying the attention that his lover was giving him.

"Desperately." He kissing down the man's neck now, before sucking hard to leave a mark just beneath his ear. He could tell Harry felt a bit better already, then again, they both did. They had fed. It was all they'd ever need to do to remain happy. "I might even let you fuck my mouth."

Harry moaned softly at that and put his glass aside. "Oh would you now my love?" He purred at him and let his fingers trail through Eggsy's hair now, his eyes half closed. This was much better. He couldn't ignore how much better he felt. His stomach was full, he had energy and he had a playful mate to spend the day with.

"Maybe..." Eggsy winked at him once he pulled back to settle between the man's legs. "Unless you want me to be more romantic." He chuckled and bent down to kiss just above Harry's prick moving down, but only to start kissing the inside of his thigh. "Because, in that case, we should have candles and wine." He figured that was what Harry would like from time to time. Eggsy was all about fast and rough, but where the man was coming from, he realized that this wouldn't be a bad idea either. "Perhaps blindfolds and handcuffs to keep it interestin'…"

Harry snorted and then squirmed just a bit playfully. "mmm No, fast and dirty is fine with me, tonight," He purred and winked. "Go for it." He rumbled softly. "We can do moonlight, candles and wine another time." In fact Harry wanted to do just that for his young lover. To seduce him with dinner, candles and all that. He stroked his hair some. "Mmm Well we can always play a bit Eggsy, I do promise you. You seemed to quite enjoy me... Dominating you before.” He mused as he thought of the time they'd spent together after Eggsy had changed him. It had been lovely.

"Fast and dirty." Eggsy chuckled and licked up Harry's hot shaft. "Oh yes, I love it when you dominate the shit out of me. You know I like it rough." He hummed, nuzzling against the man's groin, his hands running up the man's thighs and resting on his hips. "You'll always be the dominating Alpha I need." He purred before he took the tip into his mouth and sucked lightly.

Harry chuckled lowly and then tipped his head back to enjoy "mm Well right now I want that pretty mouth to get to work sucking me off" He growled playfully from this position.

Eggsy grinned and moved down to take in Harry inch by inch, swallowing around him, breathing through his nose. "Hnnnmmh." He twirled his tongue around him, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again to look up at the other.

Harry groaned softly and just relaxed, his hips rocked up slowly, enjoying the teasing touches really. He loved it when Eggsy was playful Then he began to suck, moving completely down on Harry, inhaling deeply as he felt the man's cock brush the back of his throat. He nuzzled against Harry's groin and moaned, sucking harder before he finally began to bob his head in steady pace, sometimes a bit slower, one of his hands joining in, then again a bit faster. When he pulled back minutes later, the saliva was dripping down his chin, his eyes were glassy and his lips swollen. Eggsy swallowed hard, taking a short break to catch his breath a bit.

Harry groaned lowly and his hips rocked up some into Eggsy's mouth. He loved it, Eggsy was making noises and was sucking so perfectly and it was everything he could want for the moment. "God my love' he breathed. He looked down at the younger man and groaned. "Fuck you should see yourself."

In the meantime Eggsy used his hand to keep on stroking Harry's slick cock. "Mmmh." He cocked his head, licking his lips and then chuckled deeply at Harry's words. "You're quite hot yourself, Mister." He purred. "Perhaps I should just leave you like this and stop." He arched an eyebrow, wondering what Harry would do to him once he'd just walk away and leave the man like this in bed.

Harry moaned and rocked into his hand. "Oh? You wouldn't dare" He rumbled lowly. "I would certainly make you regret it." He promised lowly, eyes narrowed bit now.

"I don't know.../regret/.." He growled softly and pulled back. God the look on Harry's face made his cock twitch behind the towel. Eggsy wanted to be punished now more than ever. He pulled back his hand and got on his feet now, waiting a sec to take in the look on harry s face before he turned on his heel and walked out of the bedroom, just like that, feeling Harry's eyes burn on his back.

Harry growled and then reached out. A snarl left him as the boy left him completely. He moved to get up now. "Eggsy!" He snarled. "Get back here boy!" He growled and moved to get himself up. "Don't you dare make me chase you"

Eggsy swallowed, loving Harry's voice. He had been a bad boy and he needed punishment. Eggsy ran over to the kitchen now and jumped on top of the counter to sit on it, adjusting his towel a bit. It took a few moments until a furious Harry came into view, his cock hard and wet between the nan's legs. "Yes, Harry?"

Harry growled and got up, he left any cover behind it was just them. He found Eggsy in the kitchen, trying to look innocent. He stalked over to the younger vampire with another growl. "You, are a bad boy Eggsy" He rumbled, there was a hint of play in his eyes though, and it sung along the bond.

Innocent little pup. "Very bad..." Eggsy admitted, nodding, grinning, letting himself turn now and fangs flashing white as he smirked. He gave Harry a naughty seductive look, arching an eyebrow as well now.

Harry snarled playfully and then turned as well, moving to yank him off the counter. "I should punish you" He growled. "A spanking perhaps, you didn't get enough of those as a child."

The boy whined softly once he was yanked off the counter, then Eggsy just snorted, though he didn't meant to. Spanking? Really? More like smacking with the little whips they'd bought, he hoped. Perhaps even Harry biting him.

Harry grabbed him by the back of the neck. "You don't think I'll punish you pet?" He crooned with the promise of more. "Because I will." He pushed him back towards the bedroom now. Trying to think where best to do this.

Eggsy staggered once he did before pulling him with him to the bedroom. "Careful, angry pets bite." He hissed, baring his fangs at his alpha, looking serious now though it was all just play. He was just provoking the other now.

Harry snorted and then flashed his own fangs. "I bite back" he growled and then pushed him towards the bed. "Hands and knees pet," he rumbled. "I need to punish you for your poor behavior."

Eggsy shuddered at that, did as he was told. He groaned when Harry pushed him violently towards the bed and then fell on top of it before pushing himself up on hands and feet. "Are you going to..." He breathed. "Make me bleed?" He grinned.

Harry smirked at him. "Maybe I should. Would you learn your lesson then?" he asked with an eyebrow up

"Yes, I might." He purred, grinning over his shoulder. "What are you going to do to your bad pet, Alpha mine?"

Harry hummed lowly and then looked around, spotting the small hand whip Eggsy had purchased. "I think I'm going to strike you.." He moved to pick it up, letting it snap a moment.

"Yes sir." His voice was small, wanting to be submissive now, letting Harry punish him so perfectly. He bent his head down, angled his hips slightly before Harry went to yank the towel from his waist.

Harry smirked and moved back, grabbing the towel off of him. He let the whip trail down his back slowly. "You've been a bad bad boy. Now Daddy has to punish you." He rumbled lowly then he gave a flick of his wrist, not to hard, testing the balance, seeing how it struck him.

His mouth opened in shock a bit when the leather struck him like that and it wasn't supposed to be as hot. He loved it when Harry decided to be so kinky." He purred and raised his ass a bit more. "Yes, Daddy, punish me." He growled.

Harry smirked and struck him again with it. "I think we need a cane for my naughty boy." He mused. "A whip is good, but not....solid enough." He let it fall across Eggsy's back, lower, closer to his arse this time.

He let out a soft gasp then Eggsy rolled his eyes and then scoffed a bit. Why not make it a silver cane? His body jerked slightly at the hit. Eggsy closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, sighing. His body had become so sensitive for all kinds of things since he'd turned. If Harry only knew how good this felt already. Harry had an idea, the bond giving him a hint of how much Eggsy was enjoying this. He let the whip fall again. "Sometimes it's more fun to raise welts than cut you open my love," He rumbled. but then went back to his persona of play. "Now my boy has been very bad." he mused quietly and adjusted the whip so it struck across his thighs. "But I'm starting to think he did it on purpose."

That was it, Harry knew. Eggsy bit down his lower lip and if his heart had been beating he would've been blushing. His toes curled when he struck the whip over his thighs. He decided to keep his mouth shut from now on before he'd say anything else wrong. Harry didn't mind his quiet. He continued to let the whip fall several more times, letting pretty welts rise up on his skin. Then he lowered the whip to reach out and stroke one with his thumb. "Well my boy? Were you being bad on purpose?"

Eggsy's breath was a bit shaky and he was leaking heavily onto the sheets beneath him. "N-no...Daddy..." He murmured, lying obviously. His hands were clenched into fists, tugging onto the sheets lightly and his eyes were closed.

Harry hummed a bit and shook his head. "I think my boy is lying. Why would you lie to Daddy?"

"Because...." He didn't finish. "Because I'm so hot for you Daddy." He whined, raising his arse a bit. "Don't stop."

Harry laughed softly and then gave his arse a sharp slap with the palm of his hand. "You want me to spank you?" He growled, "to punish you further?"

"Hmmm..!" He whined then nodded quickly. "Yes..." He breathed. "Yes, please!"

Harry smirked, pulling back briefly only to go find the cock ring that they'd used before. He returned as quickly as he could and moved to slip it onto Eggsy. "As my boy requests, I shall met out a proper punishment."

Eggsy swallowed when the tight ring was placed around him, making his cock throb even more. He just wanted to feel alive and Harry made him feel like that, during these moments. He just wanted Harry to abuse him, make him feel pain and pleasure at the same time, and apparently his Daddy was all fine with this. God this kink of his had gotten worse when they'd gotten the toys and when Harry had become a vampire.

Harry had always enjoyed some lighter BDSM with his very rare partners, but this was something else. This was being able to let himself go and really dominate. He hadn't expected Eggsy to go with the Daddy thing, but it was ridiculously hot for some reason. A kink he hadn't been aware of having before his boy came into his life he supposed. He made sure the ring was in place and then moved to bring his hand down hard again. "Count, You need to keep track for Daddy." he rumbled lowly.

Eggsy arched his back at that, his cock bobbing a bit at the slap. "O...One.." He murmured. A wave of pleasure hit him every single time Harry smacked him like that. His body was reacting in ways he hadn't experienced before and by the time Harry hit him for the 6th time, Eggsy came, hands free, not able to hold it back, not even with the tight cock ring. "Hah" He breathed, his body jerking a bit while he still sat on his hands and knees. Without the permission of his Daddy he came and he drooled a bit too, his eyes glassy. "I'm, I'm sorry Daddy." Perhaps Harry was going to punish him even more after this.

Harry had rather enjoyed spanking him, when he saw what had happened with Eggsy after the sixth swat though he moved quickly and easily to ease the boy onto his side, so he could relax. He was on the fence as to how or if he should punish his little one more, He rubbed up his back soothingly and then down again. "It's okay my Boy, We'll work on your control won't we." He purred and leaned in to nuzzle against him, licking lightly. "These things must be built up to after all." He reached for something to wipe Eggsy down, judging by his face he'd say the boy had enough, even if Eggsy didn't think so. Gently he coaxed the ring off of his flaccid cock. "It's time to rest. If you need more punishment we'll handle it later." he murmured. "Do you understand?"

Eggsy was shaking a bit. "It's never enough." He purred, a bit breathless. "Now." He whined. "Please., let me... " He moved to kiss Harry. Determined not to leave his mate wanting. "Let me." He shuddered and moved to settle between Harry's legs, hungry for Harry's cock. "Let me make it up to you. Let me show you how much I regret what I did to you Daddy." His voice was a bit small though the look in his eyes showed something else, confidence, lust, determined to please his Daddy.

Harry was a little concerned Eggsy might just drop suddenly into subspace, but with the boy moving he couldn't deny he was all right. His hands moved to stroke through his hair quickly. "All right my boy, make it up to me" he purred lowly at him, enjoying the play, the banter. They should talk about this, some time when both weren't quite so heated up, but right now this was good. It was welcome. Another chill ran up his spine at Harry's voice and he nodded, resting his hands on the man's lips before kissing up his length and taking the tip into his mouth, sucking softly. He hummed when Harry stroked through his hair. He hollowed his cheeks and then took in inch by inch as he moved down, nuzzling against his groin and swallowing against him, managing to suppress his gag reflex.

Harry groaned at the slowness of it. The way Eggsy seemed to savor him like he was a treat he didn't get to have often. He stroked some more and whispered praises upon the younger man now. "My beautiful, wonderful, talented mate.” He cooed at Eggsy.

When Eggsy pulled back Harry was all wet and slick from his mouth. He breathed hard and licked up and down the man's shaft. "You're fuckin' delicious...'arry." He moaned. "I'm so hungry. Mmmh please fuck my mouth.” Eggsy was begging a bit now. He needed it. Desperately.

Harry groaned and grabbed the back of his head to keep him in place. "Open" he growled before complying with the request. As soon as Eggsy's lovely lips were around him he started to thrust into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat with ease. Eggsy swallowed before taking Harry back into his mouth, taking a deep breath through his nose before the man started to thrust up and into his mouth. Wet noises filled the room along with Eggsy's coughs and grunts occasionally when Harry would cut off his air briefly. Harry's grip on his head was firm and demanding and Eggsy didn't complain. His head was spinning and Harry tasted amazing. The feel of his heavy and hard cock thrusting into his mouth made him shiver.

Harry was enjoying the sloppy noisiness of it. He growled lowly in pleasure as he kept doing this, just letting himself enjoy the willing and eager mouth that was sucking on him. "God Eggsy you are so good at this." He moaned lowly. "Swallow baby." He coaxed now, knowing he was getting close and needing to feel it.

Eggsy just groaned in reply around him, pressing his tongue against the underside of Harry's cock and swallowed a few times around him. His fingers were digging into the man's hips now.  
  
// _Come for me Daddy... feed me.//_

Harry groaned lowly and then shuddered and let himself go, let his release hit and his come fill Eggsy's mouth quickly. "Eggsy!!!" he gasped out _._

The load was so much bigger than he had expected considering they'd both had sex 3 times already the past 18 hours. Eggsy hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head to milk him dry, moaning at the bitter sweet taste. When he pulled back he nuzzled Harry's cock lovingly, placing kisses and licking him here and there. "Mmmhh..." He opened his glassy eyes when he took Harry's cock into his mouth one more time to clean properly, looking up at the older man from between his legs when he finally let go he sighed, resting his head on the man's hip, shuddering once. Physically exhausted.

There was just something about Eggsy that Harry's body wanted to have him, also there was the matter that he was used to having sex frequently since getting together with the younger man. He loved it though loved how Eggsy worked him dry and took gently kisses at him and teased. He stroked his hair now and then sighed quietly. "mmm My boy is so lovely and perfect." He breathed out, stroking his cheek some more. "How are you feeling love?"

Eggsy felt surrounded by love and warmth. His heart belonged to Harry even though it was beating any more. "High...drunk..." He let out a chuckle, humming softly. It was hard to imagine and think that less than 4 hours ago they had drained and murdered those girls from the cub, thrown their bodies into the Thames then drained the cabbie and attacked a couple, stole a cab to get home. And right now, that didn't matter any more. It wouldn't ever matter again as long as the two men had each other.

Harry chuckled softly at that and then hummed and stroked his hair gently some more. "Well at least you're content." He murmured quietly and then played with his ear. "You are beautiful."

Eggsy hummed, taking in the silence and the sound of Harry's slow breathing. "Promise you'll never leave me, no matter what." He hummed, moving to kiss Harry's thigh and abdomen.

Harry blinked and then gently shifted to tug him up. "I would never Eggsy. You're my mate. And I will never ever abandon you" He murmured quietly.

It was just a moment of fear that came completely out of nothing, but Harry's words comforted him. He just didn't know what to do if Harry would leave him, the only person that mattered. Eggsy moved up and curled up against his mate. "I love you Harry."

Harry smiled quietly and shifted so they were both comfortable. Holding Eggsy close now. "I love you too" he responded gently, his fingers rubbed against the younger vampire's back. "mmm... I'm glad you made that call Eggsy, back then."

"Really?" He mumbled softly, pressing kisses against the man's chest now, nipping and licking here and there, just keeping himself busy. "Yeah, living a life like this one is so much better."

Harry nodded quietly and then rubbed his back. "I was able to rescue you and that means so much to me," he murmured softly. "You have put life back in my life."

Eggsy swallowed, clenching his jaw. Then he nodded faintly, sighing. The silver could've killed him. "I don't care what the others think, it's time for us to be happy for a change."

Harry nodded quietly and cupped his cheek gently. "So where do you want to go while we're on vacation?" He chuckled soflty.

"Let's go out more. Get drunk, get high, together." He purred, looking up at the other now. "Stay young forever?"

Harry chuckled softly and then tipped his face up to kiss him deeply for a moment. "mmm Sounds like a plan to me my boy." He murmured softly.


	22. Popping up like daisies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy and Merlin get a moment, and we discover that Roxy may be more than she seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short!! All about the Roxy and Merlin this week.

Chapter 22

  
They were feeling comfortably sated for the moment. Eggsy grinned and then reached out and over Harry for the man's glasses, putting them on Harry's face carefully. "Call Merlin and Rox, ask how they're doing." He smiled coaxing now. He wanted to pester their friends not even aware of the time. Harry hummed quietly and then nodded and reached up to tap the right spot on his glasses to make a call to them. He waited quietly for a response. Eggsy nuzzled against Harry and closed his eyes, listening closely.

Roxy glared over the indicator on the wall. "The idiots are calling" She sighed tiredly

"For God's sakes." Merlin grumbled, shifting from his position curled around her. "Don't they realize it's five in the morning?" He sighed and put on his glasses. "Galahad..." His voice was sleepy. "You'd better not be in trouble at this hour mate."

Harry sighed contently and then chuckled softly. "Not at all. Just wondered if you two were having as good an evening as we are." He purred happily.

Roxy shifted some and buried her face back against Merlin's neck with a sigh. //T _hey are idiots//_ _s_ he thought, it was meant to be to herself, but it seemed to stretch between them. She wasnt' aware she was projecting anything, at first Merlin didn't quite register that she'd said anything to him, at least not that she didn't say it out loud. "Yes, I suppose we did. We were asleep." He yawned. "Shhh, Roxy…..”   
  
"Heeeyy Roxxx..." Eggsy purred into the speaker. "I missed you too luv." He chuckled, sounding a bit drunk though in fact he was just tired and enjoying the hazy cuddly aftermath of sex.

Roxy blinked a bit. "Didn't say anything" She yawned out at Merlin and then grunted and glared into space like Eggsy could see it. "Jerk, callin all early in the morning." She wanted to flip off the phone, but it was to much effort. "mmmm hang up Mer.."

Harry laughed softly and nuzzled against Eggsy briefly. "We did miss you actually." He teased them easily now. He could tell how sleepy they sounded.

All Merlin did was chuckle at that and turned to press a kiss against her forehead. "Sorry lads, she's not really a morning-person at all. Glad you two are doing okay. Doing good at keeping a low profile so far I presume? I hope you two are staying out of trouble." He yawned again, turning to lay on his side and curl around Roxy. Roxy hummed and nuzzled against his neck, then kissed his skin. //M _uch rather wake up to some fun with yo_ _u,//_ she thought to herself, nibbling. //H _ands on me, in me.//_ She nibbled gently at his skin.

"We're doing well enough" Harry mused quietly. "I mean you didn't have to respond to any emergencies last night did you?" He asked and then nipped at Eggsy gently. Eggsy breathed steadily against Harry's chest, eyes closed, appeared to be asleep but of course he couldn't. He just listened to the two men talking over the phone. He chuckled at Harry's question.  
  
Merlin grinned on the other side, enjoying Roxy's touches and lips against his skin. "Mmhhno." He answered though he frowned at that. He hoped it didn't mean anything. "You sound, different." He then chuckled. "Have you been drinking?"

"A bit," Harry admitted and rubbed his back now. "But I'm not that drunk" He mused. "I'm content, and full."

Roxy snorted against him and then shifted to straddle Merlin, her kisses trailing teasingly and slowly she rocked herself against him, wondering if she could get him going just like this. // _I just love how he feels inside m_ _e.//_ She thought with a sigh. The projections were getting stronger now. Merlin snorted, blinking when Roxy then suddenly straddled him and he made sure the live streaming from his glasses was off, he would not share this with anyone else. “Rox” He mouthed at her while pointing at his glasses with a grin. "Wait, what? Full? Did you." He didn't get to finish his question when Eggsy interrupted him.  
  
"Roooxxx?" Eggsy whined. "Are you taking good care of Merlin for us? Enjoying your free time with him? He sounds grumpy."

Roxy giggled softly, she winked down at Merlin. Knowing full well he wasn't sending any images anywhere. "Mm I'm trying to, but he's being a bit resistant right now." She responded playfully. She wiggled over him slowly, she could feel Merlin's body starting to respond to hers.

"Perhaps we should let them be Eggsy. It sounds like Merlin has his hands full" Harry chuckled softly.

"Perhaps we should pay them a visit and join them." Eggsy murmured, taking Harry's free hand and kissing his fingers.  
  
"Hey don't blame me now young lady, less than a minute ago you were complaining that, Oh..."Merlin let out a faint sigh of pleasure. "Harry 'suppose I should hang up now. Stay out of trouble you two…"

"Bye Merlin" Harry was intrigued by Eggsy's suggestion. Part of him wanted to convince their friends to be turned too. To be part of their little special family.

"Hmmm Kingsman will fire us, the four of us." Eggsy purred, grazing his teeth over the sensitive pad of the man's finger now, almost reading Harry's thoughts now.

"mhmm" Harry shivered and shifted a bit. "But wouldn't it be nice, the four of us? Could do what we have to do." He murmured. "And nobody could stop us. Not Kingsman, not the Russians." he sighed. Harry's thoughts were only logical. It was also in a vampire's nature to multiply, to turn mortals into vampires. Eggsy moaned softly at the thought and crawled on top of the other.

"Just us it's enough for now." Besides, their venom could also kill people, Merlin had told them. People who were too weak to go through the transition. Eggsy didn't want to risk that with their friends, not now.

Harry nibbled against him and then cuddled him close and rubbed his back. "Yes, just for now" He murmured quietly. Besides it would take work to convince Merlin and Roxy both to join them. So there was no need to rush. Eggsy smiled nuzzling against the older man and sighing, allowing himself to rest now. They both needed rest to properly recharge their batteries. So they laid there for the rest of the night, just together in silence on the bed, enjoying each other.

Roxy was delighted when Merlin hung up properly. She rumbled softly in pleasure.

"Oh indeed' She giggled in a tease. "I woke up" She leaned in to kiss him, hips still rolling slowly against his. // _Come on big boy, you know you want to have me.//_

Merlin sighed and closed his eyes when Roxy kissed him and pulled the blankets over them before pulling her close. Harry was right, they should have some quality time now that they had a few days off. Roxy giggled and happily settled with him, kissing and nibbling and occasionally her thoughts continued to slip through to him, as her concentration was on him, but she was unaware of what was happening with her really.  
  
Merlin hummed against her soft lips and sighed. "Mmmh yes, I want you right now." He chuckled deeply and let his hands run down her back and slipping into her panties to knead her a bit.

Roxy giggled softly and gasped then rocked against his fingers some. "ohhh...oh Merlin" She breathed softly and then nuzzled down against him. // _Just like that...please please don't stop.//_ She kept nibbling now.

Merlin just chuckled at that. "Oh, so eager suddenly? How come, love? Because minutes ago." He pushed down her panties and then his own boxer shorts, wiggling underneath her. She wiggled with him, trying to bring their hips together as quickly as she could.

She let out a soft moan against his skin and then squirmed to kick them off. "Mmm I was sleepy then, not now" She purred at him and then nibbled some more.

"Sleepy Roxy is a grumpy little girl." He teased, chuckling deeply. Merlin ran a hand through her soft hair while the other still rested on her ass, squeezing a bit. "Hmm..." He growled as they were moving together, grinding against each other.

She shifted to pout at him briefly "Not a little girl" She purred and then wiggled against him slowly, enjoying the feeling of him growing harder slowly under her. "I'm mmm more than big enough to handle you" She teased.

"Hm are you now love?" Merlin was getting hard really fast and he could feel Roxy's heat above him which made him hungry. He let his hands slide up her sides, slowly.

"oh Yes," She purred and shifted so that his cock slipped into her a bit, even if he wasn't fully hard, he was almost there, it was a good feeling. She leaned in to kiss him deeply for a bit. //W _ant to feel you grow inside me because it's so good//_ she sighed against him, rocking down slowly encouraging his body into hers. Merlin chuckled at that. There was something different about the voice he'd just heard which seemed to echo and exist only in his head for some reason.

"So naughty...Roxy..." He purred and took her hips to angle them before he thrust up into her in one smooth movement, settling deep inside her. "Hmmm..." He moaned once her heat surrounded him.

Roxy cried out softly against him, loving that he did it. "Going to punish me for being naughty?" She teased playfully. She rolled her hips against him now. "God you feel so good" She moaned, shifting to kiss him deeply. //S _tretching me out so perfectly, love how it makes me ache.//_ She sighed happily.

"You're damn right I will." He purred and captured her lips once more. "God yes Rox, keep talking to me like that." He smacked down his hands on Roxy's soft arse before digging his fingers into the soft flesh, biting down his lower lip.

Roxy squealed and then pressed tighter to him, kissing him back fiercely now. // _Oh god yes, that felt good, maybe can get him to do it again.//_ She moaned against his mouth and shifted again, enjoying the slight abuse rather obviously.

"Mmmhhh wha'?" Merlin purred though he kept kissing. "What are you saying?" He stopped moving and broke off the kiss to look into her eyes. "What did you?" He said almost in a whisper. Who was him? What was she talking about?

Roxy looked confused now, shifting to half sit up on him, hands against his chest. "Say? I didn't, Merlin love what do you mean?" She frowned softly and then couldn't help shifting a bit, but her confusion was clear. "I, I was thinking about how much I liked what you did."

"And...get /him/ to do it again?" Merlin frowned, eyes narrowing a bit. "Thinking? Thinking out loud, for that matter." He chuckled, reaching up held up a hand against her cheek, stroking her cheek with his thumb before moving down to run it over her bottom lip. He was fairly sure she wouldn't cheat on him, they were two busy for one, and who with for another.

"I wasn't, I was kissing you" She pouted at him and then nuzzled against his hand and let her lips wrap around his thumb to suck on it. // _So silly but_ _I_ _love him s_ _o.//_ she thought now, then let her hips roll again, hoping to distract him.

Merlin looked up at her, humming softly, not deciding to question it any further but then,  
"Rox." He shook his head, pulling away his hand from his face and resting his hand on her thighs before pushing himself up into a sitting position to be on the same eye level with her. "I love you too." He said hesitantly. "Did you just think that too?" __  
  
Roxy blinked a moment and then flushed and nodded slowly, She shifted some, now sitting in his lap, it let him pulse deep inside her she liked the feeling but there was something else going on now. She blinked several times. "You, heard it?" She said softly. "I do love you, but yes, I thought it."

"You were saying it out loud love." Merlin smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. Wanting to draw her close again. "Of course I heard it." He grinned, shaking his head. "Sleepyhead…"

She blinked some. "But your thumb was in my mouth" She pointed out, then leaned in to kiss him gently. "I thought it at the same time."

Merlin leaned slightly into the kiss. "Yes, it was." He frowned, realizing it now. She couldn't have said it out loud. "Well, can you think of something now?" His eyes darted from eye to eye, observing her closely. _  
_

Roxy took a breath and nodded quietly then licked her lips and then closed them firmly, concentrating, thinking at him no. // _I don_ _'_ _t want anyone but you.//_ She swallowed some.

Merlin's eyes widened in shock and he stopped breathing for a moment. "What the..." He thought for a moment, then scoffed. "I suppose we're going back to work later in the morning" He shrugged, chuckling. "If I'm not dreaming.”

Roxy blushed and bit her lip. "What's going on with me? I've never, not before..."

"I don't know. Some sort of extra sense, shit is going on here." He scoffed. "After Eggsy and Harry, “'m not even surprised any more. What next, werewolves? Witches?" He chuckled, leaning in, and kissing her. "My little witch." He teased, joking. "We'll find out later what's going on exactly, I promise."  


She giggled softly at that and then kissed him back "mm all right, Much later.” She said hopefully and then she cocked her head. “Right now though,” She bit her lip adorably and wiggled. "Your cock feels really good inside of me."

Merlin laid back down again and pulled Roxy down with him. "Later." He confirmed one last time and kissed the corner of her mouth, shifting a bit underneath her. "Mmh does it now? Do you have any more naughty thoughts for me?" He teased as he slowly began to grind up and into her.

Roxy giggled softly then moaned. "Oh...Only all the time" She purred at him and shifted against him. "God feeling you get hard inside me was new." She purred. "Felt very good."

"Hmm so hard I fill you up nicely now don't I?" He captured her lips with his own and began to kiss her deeply passionately while his arms pulled her tight. He raised his hips a bit so that he had room to start thrusting up into her a few times.

"oh yes" She breathed and then kissed him back eagerly. She moved her hips steadily against him now, enjoying the friction thoroughly. It was fun being above him she decided, felt like it got him so much deeper inside of her.

Merlin kept thrusting into her for a while, sometimes slow, then a bit harder and faster again, finding the perfect rhythm in doing this until he got a bit out of breath. He lowered his hips to rest against the mattress now and sighed. "God Rox, you feel so good." He whispered against her lips. "Hmm I'd love to see you ride me my love..."

She loved it though, it felt so good having him like this, feeling him inside her and she just loved how playful he was about it. // _I love it, love you like this//_ she thought back at him as she kissed him fiercely, feeling her body start to coil up with pleasure.

"Mmmhh..." Merlin purred, pretending he didn't hear now though he couldn't stop thinking about hearing Roxy's thoughts. Was she psychic or something?

Roxy and Merlin moved together, Roxy riding him perfectly and Merlin thrusting harder into her every once in a while. He breathed hard into her mouth as they kissed, shameless needy moans leaving him. "Oh..Rox…"

Roxy whimpered and moved over him eagerly, hard. She enjoyed the way their bodies came together. "M..Merlin I'm... I'm close..." She panted, shifting to sit up a bit more, let him sink just so into her body. "...are you?" She looked down at him, hungry and a bit undone.

Merlin groaned, nodding. "Y-yes Roxy...come for me girl. I'm going to..." he slammed his hips up and into her and pressed his head back into the pillows holding his breath as he thrusted once more before he shook a bit, letting out a loud suppressed grunt. 'Rox!"

Roxy shuddered and then pressed down against him, letting herself go, muscles clenching around him now as she cried out. "Mer..Merlin!" She gasped a bit.

"Oh fuck, love..." He panted groaning before going limp underneath her. "Shit." He laughed a bit. "That was something. At 5 in the bloody morning." He chuckled, kissing her.

She giggled softly against him as she started to come down from it. She kissed him a bit more. "mmm best time for sex I'm starting to think" She murmured.

"Hmm absolutely. Though, I am feeling exhausted right now. Not a very good start of the day, physically." He purred, wrapping his arms around her and switching positions. "You naughty girl." He chuckled and kissed her neck and shoulder.

Roxy giggled softly and then just settled there and nuzzled against him “Then let's sleep a bit longer, and deal with my, strange mental powers later." She murmured. Right now, all she wanted to do was sleep.

They did, several hours later found them in the Kingsman labs. Running a blood test. They'd taken a scan of her brain before this, Roxy was checking a few things, comparing the scan to one taken of her before. For records.

“Merlin, look at this.” She quietly pointed out a few new spots that had appeared. “They don't seem to be anything right? An enlargement of this lobe and then...” She lay the two scans over each other so they could compare them a little more. “Merlin, do you think it's because you gave me the serum? The one that is supposed to stop Eggsy from turning me if he ever bites me? We know it didn't work on Harry but...”

“Maybe it changed something.” He agreed as he moved to look properly. Examining the points she had made now. “We'll have to test it. See, if you have range, or just this sort of.. telepathic ability.”

“Do you think that's all it is? Maybe it only works with you, or someone else whose had the serum.” They'd both been their own first tests. They'd not risked anyone else, there was no way to explain it to the rest of Kingsman. “Maybe.. Eggsy and Harry.”

“We'll test it tonight. When we can see them. I'm not interested into the nonsense they probably get up to to waste the day.” Merlin pointed out. Roxy agreed quietly and they shared a little kiss now. “It's going to be all right, we'll train this new gift of yours. You'll be able to use it very well, no matter who or what we find it works with.

“And this, is why I love you so much.” Roxy laughed softly. Something strange comes along, Merlin thinks of ways to use it, to make it better. She was very happy with her lover right now. He made her feel special, even when she felt a little, odd.


	23. Playful Considerations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy and Harry have a relaxing day in. They talk. They plan. Then plans change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some D/s elements in this chapter and the next. Though that's sorta already been happening in our boys relationship.

Chapter 23

  
It was much later when Eggsy opened his eyes again, seeing it was light yet outside though the curtains. He stretched out, felt rested, strange enough, though he felt something that was hangover-ish as well. God he could use another fix of coke right now. Or blood.

Harry shifted some and then nibbled against his jaw. "Mmmm You're sluggish" He murmured quietly.

"Aren't you?" Eggsy teased, his throat sore and voice hoarse, probably of the coke, maybe of Harry having fucked his mouth so harshly. "I'm going to have breakfast." He yawned and winked at Harry. "I'll bring you some too." He said and left the bedroom to get two blood bags out of the fridge. But since Harry had turned, they had gone through their blood supply twice as fast. He sighed when he saw the two in his hands were the last two bags too.  
  
"These are the last two we have." Eggsy then told Harry once he came back. "We need a solution to our hunger."

Harry hummed quietly and then nuzzled him and let him go. He sat himself up before Eggsy returned and hummed a bit. He accepted one of the two bags. "We could steal from hospitals but that's not very ethical. I suppose we're going to have to find a fresh source on a mostly regular basis."

"Which means, feeding once every 12 hours. If we stay in control." Eggsy said thoughtfully. He shifted to open the bag and take a few sips. "Then there's, the drugs, which I found strangely effective to suppress the cravings last night." He admitted.

Harry nodded quietly and then leaned against him. "We could use that I suppose" He agreed quietly. "I just don't know. We'll figure it out, I'm sure." He took a few sips from his own bag, it really wasn't as good as his, meal last night. Stale tasting.

The blood didn't taste good to him, not like this, not any more. And that was a problem. "It's a fuckin' problem." Eggsy huffed, quickly having finished his bag. And it felt as if it was only making the hunger worse. "I miss the taste of your blood."

Harry agreed really and then he finished his own. "To bad we can't feed off each other" He mused quietly. He wished somewhat that he'd gotten to know what Eggsy had tasted like before he was changed.

"You can, but it won't satisfy you. Not like human blood does." Eggsy hummed, throwing his empty bag into the bin. He could remember some of the lore that Roxy had rambled at him. "Perhaps Merlin can fix us a few donors..."

_But, that wouldn't give us the pleasure from the kill.._

"I don't know. He seems reluctant to help us any more." Harry admitted quietly. He nipped lightly at Eggsy a moment, just playful.

Eggsy hummed softly at that. "He owes us. We've compelled Arthur for them, nothing bad can happen. "So what are you thinking for our dinner tonight?" He then purred.

Harry hummed quietly and let his fingers trailed a bit. "There's a rather nice party I was supposed to attend." Arthur had given him the mission a while ago, it had been on his schedule.

"Oh? What kind of party?" Eggsy smiled a bit at that, surprised. "You didn't tell me about any party."

"The sort where we dress up nice and scandalize them all by being there together." he kissed Eggsy's neck. "Could seduce some lady or another and feed off her."

Eggsy snorted, grinning. "Are you allowed to bring dates? I need something proper to wear then 'suppose."

"Mmm Your tux should still be in the closet" Harry chuckled and stroked gently at his back. "I would happily take a date"

"I've never worn that tux before. Do you think it'll still fit me? " He purred, nuzzling against the man's neck now and inhaling him. God Harry just smelled amazing. 

"mmm Well We'll find out." Harry nipped at him and licked his neck some more. "mmmm"

There never had been the occasion where Eggsy would have worn his tux, it seemed tonight was the night for it though. "I hope I won't stain it." He purred. "Mmmh bite me, Daddy?" He asked softly, wrapping his arms around the man the best he could, tilting his head a bit further to the side. "I want you to taste me, and feel those strong fangs."

Harry hummed quietly and then bit into his neck almost immediately at the request. It had been far to easy to make the change, fangs sinking into willing skin easily and he took a swallow. Eggsy flinched, letting out a soft whimper. He hadn't expected Harry to bite him so quickly. His eyes rolled back into his skull for a sec at the sensation. This was intimate, his mate drinking his blood, biting him, claiming him again. "God...Harry..." He whispered, one hand fisting the man's hair and keeping his head in place. He was sure Harry felt what he was feeling.

Harry swallowed again and then a little more, moaning lowly against him. Eggsy was an odd balance of fresh from last night and, Eggsy. He couldn't explain it but he liked the flavor of him. "mmmm" His mate, all his.

"Do I taste good enough Harry, love?" He mumbled, closing his eyes now and leaning a bit more against him. "It feels, amazin'. I don't know what ya doin but it feels bloody amazing."

"mmmmmm yes" Harry purred and pulled back, licking his neck. "You taste wonderful my love, like you"

Once Harry pulled back he almost immediately began to heal. He sighed and rested his head against the man's shoulder. "You know whose birthday it is tomorrow. Hitting the big five-five?" He then purred teasingly. "Even though he looks 15 years younger now..."

"Do birthdays even count any more?" He laughed softly and then nuzzled against him. "Does that mean you want to do something special for my birthday hmmm?"

"They /do/ count, because I say so, even though we don't age any more. "Something very special." Eggsy teased, though he didn't have the faintest idea what to do for Harry's birthday. They had been so busy minding other things that he barely had the time to think about it. "Do you have any special birthday wishes, Mr. Hart?"

Harry chuckled softly and then nuzzled against him "Well considering I have everything I want right here" He teased playfully.

"You're not making it easy for me, old man." Eggsy grinned and looked up at him. "You already know you can do anythin' ya want with me. I won't complain."

"mmm I know" Harry chuckled softly and then his hand shifted to pinch Eggsy's arse briefly.

"Hah - " He flinched and then smacked Harry's hand away from his arse. "You find that funny?" He arched both eyebrows, shifting. "Perhaps you've forgotten how sore my arse actually is after all that smackin' 'arry." His voice was teasing, a little smirk on his face. Harry could see quite clearly that Eggsy didn't actually mean it.

Harry hummed quietly and then chuckled and nuzzled against him. "I didn't forget. I pinched somewhere that wasn't already sore" He teased now.

"Well you bloody missed - I'm sore as fuck." Eggsy laughed and nudged him playfully. He shifted a bit, away from Harry to get sit up and stretch out. Then he looked over at the curtains, the sun was peeking through them. He got on his feet and made sure no sun could enter the bedroom now. It was one of their few enemies.

Harry laughed and then shifted some and let go of him. "You are beautiful" he murmured quietly and watched him lazily. "I am glad to have you forever and always." he said quietly.

"Forever and always." Eggsy looked over his shoulder and smiled. "No more worrying about time...death...sickness...ageing." He held out a hand before Harry. "Let's have a shower and clean up our mess. Then, I'm going to arrange a meeting one of /my/ dealers to get us more 'stuff.'" Then he suddenly had a brilliant idea. He could compel anyone he wanted, Eggsy would compel them a few blood donors. "I'm fuckin' brilliant."

Harry smiled and then got up and took his hand easily, squeezing his hand. "Oh really?" He mused quietly. "Well then I suppose I'll need to trust you on that." he chuckled softly and then quietly moved to his side to allowed himself to be lead along.

"Oh but you know I am." He purred and lead Harry towards the bathroom and got the water running. "I might even find a suitable birthday gift for you." And it would only require some easy compelling. "You'll see."

Harry laughed softly and then leaned in to kiss him warmly for a moment "Well then, I will trust you on it." He murmured quietly. "I hope you enjoy it."

"Absolutely." He purred against his lips. "You'll love it." He murmured and pulled Harry underneath the spray once it was warm, the biting marks on his neck stinging when the water hit them.

Harry groaned and then leaned in to lick his neck automatically where the bite marks had been. "mmm All right" he purred.

"Hmm it's healing well already. God did you feel what it did to me?" He purred back while massaging shampoo into Harry's hair as he kept licking him. "It was bloody amazing..."

Harry chuckled softly and nuzzled against him some, letting his eyes close against the touches in his hair. "Yes I could feel it. I'm glad you enjoyed it my love, my Mate."  
  
"Did I taste good for you, Alpha mine?" He rinsed his hair carefully now, running his fingers through Harry's hair while he allowed himself to lean against the tiled wall.  
  
"Oh yes." He murmured and nuzzled against his neck now. "Like nectar." He purred softly. There had been something nice, if flat about Eggsy's blood. He assumed because they were both vampires. He slowly pressed against his mate, coaxing him into a little more fun there in the shower. They had plenty to keep busy with today.

Come late in the day they were watching the news. Eggsy was quite relaxed until the telly said something about two missing girls, students. "Oh fuck..." Eggsy cursed, straightening on the sofa when he saw the pictures of the two girls pop up on the screen.

Harry looked up at the screen and then reached out to touch him, fingers soothing. "Stop Eggsy. If you act guilty it gives it away. You have to make yourself not react to such things...."

Harry was right, though Eggsy's eyes remained on the screen. It said they were missing, hadn't found their bodies yet, hopefully they never would. Harry gave a gentle squeeze to his arm. "They won't find them, and even if they do. They have no way to trace it to us. We took care of all that love. Remember?" He'd been very thorough. It's part of the reason Kingsman had wanted him when they found him. He could and did cover his tracks well.

"Yeah, suppose you're right." Eggsy sighed, though if Merlin ever found out about this and would discover the weird marks on their necks then it would be enough for him to know.

Harry wasn't worried about Merlin. The man had simply said he wouldn't cover for them any more. With Eggsy's first kill there'd been evidence there wasn't now. "Relax. I do mean it, You can't possible hide the truth if you jump every time it's mentioned."

"I don't 'jump' every time it's mentioned." He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. Harry was better at 'letting it go' than Eggsy was. "I was just, I didn't think to see their faces ever again, especially not on the telly."

Harry hummed quietly. "Well they were college students." He shrugged and then shifted to nuzzle against him. "I suppose I'm vaguely used to hearing about those I've killed on the news. It happened frequently in the past."

"I suppose I'd better get used to it as well." Eggsy chuckled now. "I'm already looking forward to dinner." Even though with the consequences he'd have to face over and over again. For the rest of his life.

Harry chuckled softly. "Well perhaps we can manage not to cause death for a few nights." He teased gently. "Tonight we should try to feed, perhaps on a few people, instead of draining one or two victims. I was starving last night, I doubt I could have avoided it."

"But, what if I want to?" It was addictive, and Eggsy was already addicted to this. He wondered if it was worth it though.

Harry hummed quietly and then licks his neck. "We have to be careful. That's what made me a good killer" He admitted quietly. "There is a delight and rush you cannot deny, but if you aren't careful, that's when you get caught."

"We can be careful and still do it..." He hummed. "Perhaps without the coke next time... to keep ourselves together." Eggsy laughed now.

Harry hummed quietly and then nuzzled against him. "Perhaps" He agreed with a chuckle now.

"Are you saying you wouldn't mind to snort coke again? Because, I can get more." He grinned.

Harry snorted and nipped at him a bit. "it wasn't an altogether unpleasant experience." he admitted. "Perhaps I would enjoy it again."

"You did drugs in the past? I didn't think you were the type..." Eggsy purred, enjoying the attention he got from Harry, his touches and kisses. "The thought alone of feeding makes me hungry again.

Harry hummed quietly and then chuckled. "I did, but nothing like cocaine." he said with a shrug. "I had my own naughty youth so to speak, I told you this love.”

"Cocaine's the best, it also numbs the pain." He sighed, remembering snorting coke after Dean would've beat him up. "What did you do then, in your 'naughty' youth?"

Harry snorted softly "Nothing as elaborate, but I enjoyed Marijuana like most youth. Stolen cigars and cigarettes and the like." He shook his head. "It's nothing glamorous." He pointed out.

"Nothing glamorous? D'ya think cocaine is glamorous?" He chuckled, leaning against Harry now and closing his eyes while he moved up to trace the two small bumps on his neck, it took a bit longer to heal than usual but he didn't mind, enjoying the thought that Harry had marked him like that. "I never would've thought it would fit so well with you being a vampire. You're amazin'."

"It does seem to be the choice of the stars." Harry pointed out and then leaned in to lick his neck gently, he loved Eggsy's neck there was no denying it. It was lovely and lean, a bit tan despite the natural paleness of being a vampire. "Well you didn't know me before. You might not find it so surprising then."

Eggsy sighed at that. "You're hungry for more?" Eggsy then purred, tilting his head further to the side. "I know you fuckin' love it old man. Bite me whenever you please, I want you to." He hummed and kept his eyes closed while one of his hands went into Harry's hair again.

Harry chuckled softly and nipped at him briefly, playfully. "mmm is that so?" He purred against his skin.

"Absolutely. I'm craving for it. You make me feel alive." He whispered now, shifting on the sofa to get more comfortable.

Harry watched him settle, then shifted to claw over him, his mouth nipping on various bits of his skin, arms, side, chest, up to his neck. "mm oh?" He purred. "Funny as we both, aren't" He purred as he licked Eggsy's neck now.

Harry was driving him crazy, pushing the right buttons. He rumbled lowly, opening his eyes now which were red again at this point, hungry but soft. "I'm thirsty for you to do this to me, Daddy." He whispered.

Kisses now and licks softly and then he rumbled lowly at the words. He found it so strangely appealing to hear Eggsy call him that. He rumbled. "My boy" he purred and then bit into his neck, taking a little sip playfully.

Eggsy's legs twitched, for a moment not in control of his own body as Harry bit him. "God yes, Harry..." He breathed, taking a shaky breath. A rush hit him and he loved it.

Harry groaned and couldn't help just settling down against him, sipping and licking and abusing his neck for a bit, for some reason it felt right to do so. "Eggsy" He purred against his skin.

"Mmmhh..." Eggsy let out a deep humming moan in response, tilting his head a bit further. He wondered if Harry could taste his emotions as well just like when they'd drink from human. With every sip Harry took, their bond got even stronger. Mates for life now.

There was something so addictive about Eggsy. he loved it. The way he tasted and the way he acted under him. He wanted it all. All of his mate. "Mine, always" He rumbled against him and sipped a bit more. "bite me Eggsy."

Eggsy's mouth was watering and he let out a whine before he pulled back, only to shift and grab Harry's collar to pull him close towards his own mouth. His nose wrinkling when he sank his fangs into Harry's flesh and he sighed against his skin, closing his eyes as Harry's blood seeped into his mouth. Harry groaned and just ground down against him slowly now. Loving the mix, the feel. He let himself feel the duel sensation, Eggsy drinking and him doing the same to his mate. It felt good.

Eggsy groaned at that and swallowed a few mouthfuls of Harry's blood before he pulled back his bloody lips only to whisper in Harry's ear. "I love you." He pulled back but only to kiss him, tasting himself on Harry's lips mixed with Harry's blood and it was amazing. Harry groaned and kissed him back eagerly, enjoying the new flavor of his mouth and pressing closer. God he loved this boy, so much. He couldn't believe it.

"Fuckin' Hell 'arry..." He breathed in between the kisses before pushing him down violently onto the sofa, growling before assaulting his bleeding neck once more, pressing his hips down hard against Harry's.

Harry kissed him back and moaned eagerly, rocking up, his hands slid to Eggsy's arse and gripped it hard. "God Eggsy" he breathed lowly. "Oh please."

"Are we really going to break the record...?" He growled a bit breathlessly. "4th time in less than 24 hours? I'm still sore from last time Daddy." He said softly, almost a whine. Trying to push him. 

Harry laughed lowly and then kissed him again deeply. "If you keep calling me Daddy we will" He growled playfully.

"You horny old shit." Eggsy teased, chuckling. "How about I take care of you, for a change, if my Alpha lets me." He growled into Harry's ear while shoving one leg off the sofa to spread them and settle between them.

Harry groaned and then let his leg fall and he rocked up again. "Oh yes." He purred. "Take care of me My boy. I want you too" He rumbled at him. God Harry loved sex with his lover. It was the best thing he could ever share with him. Their sofa would never be the same with the amount of sex they were having. But it was amazing, Eggsy was amazing and Harry loved the things his mate did to him.

Eggsy groaned in worn out pleasure when they were done, he shifted to pecked the man's lips before resting his head on his shoulder, enjoying Harry's touches. "Hmmmmh." He hummed softly. "You taste amazing. In every possible way."

Harry hummed and nuzzled against him "So do you my love" he purred at him.

"You do realize this is going to be the fourth time we need a shower in a very short time." Eggsy teased. It was nice to forget about the world. Harry was always so good at doing that to him, make him forget about all the bad things. About the two murdered drunk and drugged teenagers. They'd done that for their own satisfaction. And even though it had felt bad afterwards Eggsy would do anything to get that rush again. It was worth doing what he had to do, just for the pleasure of the hunt, the kill.

"While not the best thing for our skin, I'm not really complaining." Harry mused quietly and nipped at him gently. "You are amazing my love. And I am very glad to have you here, even with extra showers and all."

"That is one of the last things I'll probably ever worry about." Eggsy chuckled. "And you're going to have me forever. But perhaps we should take a break from sex for a bit now." He grinned. "If we keep it up like this then we'll be bored within a few weeks. Considering we'll only have the rest of eternity." he teased. "We'll need to keep it interesting."

Harry smiled quietly and then shifted to kiss him deeply for a moment. "Yes very true" He mused quietly. "But I don't mind taking a break, Perhaps I should teach you how to cook or something. I know we don't have to eat but.." He paused

"Cooking?" He chuckled. "At least, let's start with having no sex with our food tonight." He purred. "So, you said we're havin' a fancy party tonight? I'd better check if I still fit my tux."

Harry laughed softly. "But can we promise our food sex to lure them into privacy?" He mused quietly., then he nodded. "Yes we should make sure our tails fit properly.”

"Promise, yes we can lie to them of course. Just like we made up the perfect story about you being my boss." Eggsy was very amused with everything now. "What are you going to say tonight, that you're a lawyer and I'm your associate? Or paralegal?" He chuckled.

Harry chuckled softly and then nodded quietly. "Hmm, Yes, I'm a partner and you're my new protege." He grinned softly. "That seems to fit..."

Eggsy rolled his eyes, then chuckled. "A partner, We're partner and associate of the law firm Kingsman Hart." He teased. "I like that."

Harry chuckled softly. "Mm yes that sounds quite good." He nudged him up now. "Can you get up? If we need to we'll have to take our tuxedos for emergency fittings." It wouldn't be the first time Harry had done that if needed.

Eggsy groaned lazily, then kissed Harry once more before he got up from the sofa. "Yes let's see if our tuxes still fit." He pulled up his sweatpants, covering himself up before picking up Harry's trousers. They walked over towards the bedroom where they quickly cleaned themselves up with a few moist refreshing tissues.

Eggsy sat down onto the edge of the bed, watching how Harry opened one of the closets and found both their tuxes. Harry didn't bother to dress as he followed him. He'd dress later. He quietly wandered after him into the bedroom, then easily got into the closet to find their tuxes. The clothes were tucked gently into the back of the closet. He pulled the clothing bags out and laid them onto the bed.

Eggsy shifted and the carefully pulled on the zippers to open the bags. Eggsy's tux still smelled new even, he'd only ever worn it for fittings. "Let's see if I still fit in this penguin suit of mine." He chuckled. Harry chuckled softly at that and then moved to help him get dressed in the tuxedo. He understood why Eggsy wasn't sure it had been quite a while since they'd last thought the need to use such a formal get up.

It felt good in some way. The fabric hugging his body tightly. It fit like a glove. "Can't believe it fits, how do I look?" He smoothed the lapels of his suit and straightened a bit.

"Stunning." Harry said quietly, his eyes trailing over him slowly. He loved the way Eggsy looked dressed up. Very handsome. "Mmm I shall have trouble keeping my hands off of you" He chuckled softly.

Eggsy grinned. "Yeah? Perfect." He chuckled, glancing into the mirror behind Harry. "I look, like a proper gentleman." He chuckled. His suit was dark grey, the fabric smooth. "Try on yours?"

Harry chuckled softly and then moved to dress in his tux now. He quietly fixed himself into place, buttoning things and smoothing them out. He tilted his head some. "hmm, Not too bad.." He mused. Trying to think of the last event he wore this particular tuxedo to.

Eggsy sat on the bed while Harry dressed himself. "Not too bad?" He laughed getting up. "You're like fuckin' James Bond! But hotter." He purred. "At what time does the party start?"

Harry chuckled and looked over at him. "mm what time is it? We are expected about 7:30..." he mused quietly as he considered the calendar on his glasses. Just when Eggsy was about to complain that he wouldn't be able to wait much longer since he was craving again Merlin called, hailing Harry over his glasses.

Harry frowned a bit. They were supposed to be left alone, but it must be important. He tapped his glasses. "Yes Merlin? what is it?"

Merlin immediately began to stream Harry's video feed and all he saw was Eggsy in a tux. He ignored that for now. "Harry, I've got news. Last night, after you called us Roxy found out she has a new… sense. It's an ability I've never seen before. We think we know what caused it, but that's not helping us much. The thing is, Roxy isn't taking this all very well at the moment and I figured she needed a friend to comfort her. You both know what it's like to go through a change like that. Roxy needs you, especially Eggsy."

Harry was going to protest this disturbance but his eyebrow goes up somewhat at the news. That was very strange. People didn't just, spawn extra abilities after all. "Yes, Yes I see. Can you possibly arrange for us to have some dinner if we're going to come by? Where is Roxy? Her place or yours?" He moved to start changing somewhat quickly despite the stream it would hardly be the first time he'd changed while talking to Merlin.

Eggsy listened closely, watching Harry change. He didn't really want to take the tuxedo off now that he had it on, but Harry was putting on a more usual suit.

"Neither. We're at HQ. - I didn't...realize this was an inconvenient moment to call, Are you two going out?" He said as he watched Harry change.

"We were. That dinner that Chester wanted me to go to. However a change of schedule can be managed. Dinner? Please?" Harry finished changing now. He didn't mind blowing off a dinner that Chester had arranged honestly. "Eggsy put on a suit, Roxy is in need of us, and no, Merlin hasn't managed to knock her up so do not go in prepared to beat him up." He chuckled softly. "So, what is this strange sense Roxy seemed to have? Can you tell me anything more?" Harry asked as he turned his attention back to the conversation.

"Dinner? Really Harry? You know I can't take blood bags from the Kingsman fault any more. All this shit has just been settled with Arthur. Roxy can transfer her thoughts to someone else." He then began. "Like there is some psychic connection though I wasn't first aware of this at first. I don't know enough yet but it's special. If you two come over I'll explain." He glanced towards Roxy. She was typing away and frowning some. She'd been trying to find information on telepathy, but so much of it wasn't, truthful.

Eggsy wasn't happy with this at all. He felt sorry for Roxy but he NEEDED this party...needed to feed. He gave Harry a look, remaining unmoved and not undressing himself like Harry had told him to. // _"We can't come. We need to feed. It's been almost 24 hours. We ran out of bags so we need to find an alternative... Unless you want us to come over and drain both of you."//_ Eggsy blinked, realizing he hadn't said that all out loud to Merlin. And luckily he hadn't..

"We need to eat Merlin. We've been waiting all day to find something to feed on." Harry sighed a bit and then shifted some. "Look, can you two wait a few hours?" He asked now, frowning at Eggsy and motioning sharply for him to change. They could find somewhere else to get their meal. He knew a place.

Roxy shifted some and glanced up quietly. "Merlin if they need to eat...." She paused and then rubbed her forehead. Then biting her lip she closed her eyes trying something carefully. // _Eggsy?//_

Eggsy huffed and got on his feet, walking over to the wardrobe to pull out some casual stuff, not in the mood for another suit. Just because it meant they had to come to HQ wasn't enough reason for Eggsy to pull on a three-piece suit. Just when he wanted to undo his tux he froze. Feeling something pierce his soul and mind. His eyes darted around a bit. Had he just...  
  
He gave Harry a confused look.

Harry blinked a moment at that. "Eggsy?" He said curiously. "What's the matter? I'm sorry about dinner."

Roxy bit her lip now. // _It's me Eggsy, Rox//_ she swallowed a little now and shifted.// _Just wanted to see if this worked, at this range... um with someone other than Merlin.//_

"It's Rox, yes I can hear you Rox. It works. " Eggsy blinked, eyes glazing over a bit. It felt weird, and uncomfortable too in a sense. Someone had just invaded his mind without his permission.  
  
"Roxy what are you doing?" Merlin then asked.

Roxy blushed some. "I was testing. I can hear his reply clearly but I'm not wearing my glasses." She motioned a bit. // _How clearly can you hear me?//_ It felt weird to her, like she was extending a hand she didn't know she had.

Harry looked surprised. "That's, very strange. Possibly useful."

"I hear you quite well..Rox.." Eggsy said hesitantly, scoffing and frowning at Harry. "How is it possible for you to hear me?"

Harry chuckled softly and shook his head. "Finish changing Eggsy." He informed gently. "We'll be there in a few hours."

_//I don't know, I think it has something to do with the.... uh, skill I seem to have?//_ She sighed quietly and chewed her lip a bit.

"Well I'm sure you can abandon your phone now with this new gift of yours. It's pretty damn cool Rox." Eggsy chuckled while changing himself now and finished changing. He couldn't stay angry with her. She didn't mean to cause trouble with her new gift.

Roxy shook her head at his response and sighed. "Well chalk that up to a new fact. I guess I can establish a link with someone." She said to herself more or less, but she was making notes.

Harry chuckled softly. "We'll see you soon Merlin."

"I'd appreciate it if you break that link now though, if you don't want to hear every single thing what happens between me and Harry." He teased, but in fact he was worried that Roxy might hear what they would do later, and it wasn't the sex.

Roxy snorted but carefully made sure to pull out of his brain, at least she was pretty sure that's what she was doing. It felt weird. "There I think."

Harry chuckled and moved over to kiss him gently. Eggsy looked up at the man and slid his hands into his pocket but hadn't really expected the kiss. "So we're still havin' dinner before we go meet Rox and Merlin?" He asked softly, somehow afraid that Roxy would still be listening if that was even possible.

Harry nodded a bit. "Of course we are. They can't provide and we can't go hungry." He nuzzled against him. "I know a nice discreet place."

Eggsy pushed the sleeves of his jumper up a bit. "Hmm? Discreet? Am I allowed to wear this, Mr. Hart? Or is the place too 'discreet' for that?" He purred.

Harry looked at him idly. "Well if you're with me, they'll let you in" he chuckled softly. "I mean if I allow my pet to dress in such a way."

"Oh? VIP member? Where? Where are we going?" He shrugged, though he was smiling now, getting excited already. "Another party?"

"A rather high end, yet popular club. Not the sort with loud dancing and hard drugs." Harry mused, looking thoughtful. He really hadn't been here in years. But he knew he'd get back in, and that nobody would question anything to strange in there either. That was the point of the place.

"A high end club? Are you sure I don't need my suit? Are we still supposed to be lawyers?" He laughed. "What's the plan?"

"Trust me, Here it might be good if we're more special than work associates." Harry leaned in to kiss him briefly. "Master and pet would work better."

"Master...and pet?" Eggsy asked hesitantly, swallowing and then sighed into the kiss faintly. "Sex club? Kinky stuff club?"

"I suppose one could phrase it that way." Harry chuckled softly. "Are you interested?"

"You are a regular, at that club? I don't believe what I'm hearin'." He teased. "Are ya goin' to brag about me there? Oh I'm sure you will." He winked. "When are we leavin'?" He purred.

Harry laughed softly at his eagerness now. He stroked his cheek. "I have been known to frequent the place, usually to watch a show." He smirked. "Of course I'll brag about you my love. You are perfect" he purred. He leaned in to kiss him once more, a slow kiss for a moment. "mm We can go soon. They open a bit earlier than those clubs you're used to."

"Mmmhh looking forward to it." He hummed against the man's lips. "You're not going to have me on a leash there, are you?" He chuckled, nipping playfully on Harry's lower lip before he pulled back to look into the man's hungry eyes. "What should I wear?"

Harry smirked quietly. "Not unless you prove to need it. Collar though." He nodded. He eyed him. "Your usual things will suffice."

"Just the collar?" Eggsy grinned, giving the other a playful look. "All right Daddy, whatever you please." He pecked his lips and then pulled back, turning around and leaving the bedroom to tidy up the living room a bit and turn off the telly. He wondered how Roxy and Merlin would be doing right now. The thing was, the more he allowed himself to become a vampire, the less he actually 'felt'. The human part inside him decreased every time he'd drink and hunt. Hopefully Merlin and Roxy would be able to keep both vampires right over time.


	24. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Eggsy go out to find their meal, and fuck it too. Merlin and Roxy have a few moments of discussion as their concern grows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bdsm elements, drugs and sex. Mention of daddy kinkplay.

Chapter 24

Harry watched him go then finished preparing himself quietly. He knew he had a spare collar somewhere. He just had to find it. It didn't occur to him how, base Eggsy was becoming, especially because part of him greatly enjoyed the same behaviors. As long as he didn't think too hard about the consequences. That was exactly it though, live in 'the now' and enjoy, worry about the consequences later. Or not. At least Eggsy began to care less and less... and life was a lot more fun being this carefree. He even began to think that even after all the trouble he'd been through at first, from the moment he returned from Russia with those odd marks in his neck, this was definitely the best thing that had happened in his life till now.  
  
Harry hummed as he found the soft collar he'd tucked away. He smiled quietly. It'd look pretty around Eggsy's neck. He chuckled to himself. He hadn't let this side out in years. It was exciting though, his Eggsy seemed more than willing. That was good. He quietly wandered down to find the lad. Eggsy was grooming his hair a bit in the mirror with a cigarette between his lips he was going to light when he was done with his hair. Also pick pocketed last night. He could use a smoke, really. Harry paused when he found him, leaning against the doorway to watch him fuss a bit. His eyes trailed slowly over the simply beautiful young man.

When Eggsy noticed Harry's gaze on him he plucked the cigarette from between his lips with two fingers to smirk. "Hey..." He reached into his pocket for the box of cigarettes. "Want one?" He said, flipping it open with his thumb and holding it out in front of him. "It kills the cravings for a moment."

"Hmm does it? Can Vampires be addicted to smoking?" Harry mused wonderingly. He moved over to take one, looking at it a moment. "I used to smoke quite frequently as well. I think Kingsman is why I stopped." He mused quietly. "You have a lighter tucked away somewhere?"

"Well, one way to find out." Eggsy shrugged while retrieving a lighter from his other pocket. He watched Harry take a cigarette and Eggsy lit his own first before holding the fire in front of Harry. "We can go outside now, the sun's gone down, finally."

Harry chuckled and then took a drag to light the cigarette, a little shiver of delight went through him. The way anyone feels when having something they used to enjoy but haven't' had in a long time. He exhaled just as slowly. Eggsy grinned at the sight, taking a long drag himself, only exhaling it once they stepped outside. "So, Alpha 'o mine...where's this secret club you talked about earlier?"

"mmm Perhaps I'll blindfold you and surprise you." Harry held up the collar. "Chin up" he instructed firmly now.

"Wha'? Ha - what's that?" Eggsy blinked only to see it was another collar, not the one he'd worn in pervious play times. "Gonna dominate me again all night?" He grinned, tipping his chin up.

Harry chuckled and moved to gently secure it into place. "mmm Maybe. Think your arse can handle it my love?" He teased playfully.

Eggsy grinned at that. "I'm sure it can." He purred, moving up a hand to touch the collar around his neck. It was soft and not too tight. He liked it. "But did you forget about our 'challenge'?" He teased. "We were to slow down, old man." He teased. "Though, I'm not the one to make decisions from now on. I'm just ...your loyal pet."

Harry smiled and then laughed softly. " Yes we do need to slow down." He agreed and then leaned in to kiss him briefly, he loved kissing Eggsy. "And you are, as long as that lovely collar is about your throat" He purred. "So come on... Let's get going so we can get some dinner." 

"Hmm, Yes sir." He licked his lips once Harry had pulled back and his stomach growled once they left the apartment, taking a cab. He didn't mind anyone on the streets could see him wearing the collar, in fact, he was proud of it. Proud to be Harry Hart's pet. 

Harry smiled and settled into the cab with him. His arm settled about him lazily and he told the driver the address of the club that they were going to go too. 

He leaned in to Harry. "Remember that time when I sucked you off in a cab...? I'd like to do that again some time..." He teased. "God you liked it so much."

Harry laughed softly and stroked his back some with his hand. "mmm PErhaps later my love" He purred. "I would like it to happen again"

"Or in your office...at HQ...I'll hide under your desk, between your legs. Let's see how much of a straight face you'll be able to keep if someone walks in." He teased.

Harry laughed softly and then looked at him fondly. "I like that challenge" He chuckled softly "might need to try it some time." 

"Oh I sure will." He grinned and then straightened a bit, looking out of the window as the sky got darker by the minute. The first few stars could be seen already.

As Eggsy and Harry road to the club, Merlin and Roxy were trying to settle in for a little break. Merlin had made them both delicious rather sugary coffees. He enjoyed crafting them in his free time, grinding down the beans himself, mixing the flavors in. Merlin definitely knew how to make coffee. "Rox..." He then began, stretching out before he sat down behind one of the manor's kitchenette tables, joining Rox. "I'm worried about Harry and Eggsy." He shrugged.

Roxy shifted and glanced up from her tablet. She was dressed comfortably, she'd changed after a while. Not wanting to ruin any of her kingsman gear while they did their testing, after everything she hardly minded if anyone saw her dressed like this. She settled herself again. "What are you worried about?"

"They're both, different." Of course that was obvious. "I mean, they're changing. Their both vampires now, what if they lose themselves one day?" Besides that, there had been something different in Harry's and Eggsy's voice as well the last time had called them, and he didn't like that either.

Roxy chewed her lip and shifted some. “Well, being vampires will probably bring out more basic instincts. They make rash seeming decisions.” She admitted quietly.

"I don't like it." Merlin shook his head. "Perhaps we should talk to them." He sighed, not having much faith in doing so but hell, there was little they could do. "Perhaps we can reason with them." Though thus far, everything had seemed to be okay with the two. They hadn't killed or hurt anyone. Right?

Roxy nodded quietly and then sighed. They knew the two were a threat, but if they could control themselves. Well that would be important. She nodded. "We should try I think.…" She then shifted to kiss his cheek. Wanting to distract him from unrestful dark thoughts. Merlin didn't overly mind the distraction. They couldn't do anything until they met up with Harry and Eggsy later.

The club was farther than Eggsy expected, on the outside of London. It was a bright (to them) dark evening and Eggsy liked it. Then the cab suddenly stopped. "What, where are we? Is this it?" He pointed at the darkened windows. He got out of the cab and approached someone that was smoking outside the building, leaning against the wall.

Harry paid the cabbie and move to get out quietly. "Now now Eggsy, I promise it'll be worth it." He murmured as he offered a hand to him. "Come along lad..."

Eggsy hummed, carefully adjusting the collar a bit before he let Harry open the door. The man nudged him inside and Eggsy swallowed. Mellow but sexy music. There were a lot of lounge areas in the corners and a rather luxurious looking bar with glass and lights. Eggsy didn't walk in further until he was nudged again. A man Harry s age then approached them. Harry stroked his back some gently and smiled at the other man. "Hello Leo." He greeted politely. "It's good to see you again."

"Ah, Mr. Hart. You got me worried for a good couple of months. It's been too long since we last saw you here." He sounded happy to see a regular member come back again, apparently. He reached out to shake Harry's hand. "You look very well, Sir." - Yes, about 15 years younger too. "Ah, and who is this?" He grinned down at Eggsy, eyeing the collar. "You're Harry's?"  
  
Eggsy was too occupied scanning the large room and the people inside. "Oh. Yes erm... I'm Eggsy Unwin, sir."

Harry chuckled softly and then shook his hand quite firmly for a moment. "Thank you." He nodded. "This is Eggsy, he's my new pet, and the one I can thank for looking as well as I do." he chuckled softly. "He is an excellent companion to me."

"Well, fantastic. I'm glad to see you back here at the 'Blue Lagoon'. Welcome back." Leo patted Harry's shoulder, giving him a firm squeeze before he winked at Eggsy. "First round's on me." Leo backed off and turned around to walk towards the bar.

Harry chuckled softly. "Thank you Leo" He put his arm around Eggsy now. "Well love, want that drink?"

"Hmm absolutely." He grinned, glancing around. "Got anyone in mind?" It was still rather early and yet there were a lot of people drinking, laughing. All couples or small groups. He noticed a few dance poles here and there as well. "What kinda club is this?"

"One where you must earn your way in" Harry chuckled softly. "But you can bring guests as you wish. There is usually a performance of some sort for entertainment in the evening." He was looking around lazily. "Maybe we'll find someone looking to be picked up."

"Oh? And how exactly did you earn your /way in/?" He purred and then saw boxes with condoms around as well. "You brought me to a Kinky sex club huh, that's why Leo found that collar completely normal."

Harry chuckled softly and leaned in to nuzzle against him. "mm Well you get invited if you're in the right Dom circles brought if you're a submissive." He gently gave Eggsy's ear a nip. He'd tease the young man later over not realizing that it was a sex club before arriving.

Eggsy grinned at that. "So, did you come here often to find yourself a nice hot pet for the night?"

Harry laughed at him and then tipped his chin up. "A few times, mostly I came to watch, occasionally I even participated, It was, stress release." He admitted, then leaned in to kiss him gently.

"Participated in doing what? Pole dancing?" He laughed. "I need to see that." He bit down Harry's lip, making him feel his sharp and hungry fangs. "Mmh can you smell the goodness around here? Besides the leather and alcohol I mean."

"Scenes love" He chuckled and let a moan leave him at the bite. He pulled Eggsy just a bit closer. He could smell desire, but this club was about that. It was expected to be everywhere. “We'll find a good meal tonight, I promise."

Eggsy grinned. "No one can know, lets keep a low profile tonight. No murdering, especially because you're known here." He told him.

Harry nodded in agreement. "We'll perhaps have to enjoy a few different scenes or something before finding a playmate." He winked at Eggsy, then lead him towards the bar for that drink.

"Hmhm." Eggsy agreed and walked over to the bar with Harry, taking place on a bar stool and eyeing the bartender. "Something strong should do."

He kept his hand against Eggsy's back, possessive really. He gave the man a smile. "My usual, if you can recall, and" He glanced at Eggsy with a chuckle. "The same for my lovely one here." Scotch on the rocks, and good scotch too. Harry Hart did not skimp on the alcohol.

"Of course I do Sir." Leo chuckled and began to prepare the drinks. "There you go, two very special drinks. 1904' Irish scotch with a lot of ice, on me. Have fun. Call me if you need anythin' yeah?"  
  
Eggsy grinned at the bartender. "I like him." He hummed, glancing hungrily at him once he turned around and walked away.

"Of course Leo" Harry put down a tip even if the drinks were on the choice and then moved to pull him close. "I don't think Leo would be a good choice for our meal." He mused quietly "At least not tonight."

"Hm, Why's that? Old friend? You missed him." He then stated, clinking his glass against Harry's before he took a sip before turning around and leaning against the edge of the bar. "Then who do you suggest?"

"yes A a bit of an old friend." Harry wasn't about to indulge just now, Eggsy could learn later about his relationship with Leo. He looked around some. "Someone who looks lonely, and unmissable..."

The thing about 'no killing' again was easily forgotten. And having heard Harry talked like that, sent sparkles up his spine in excitement and he chuckled devilishly. Everyone was here with his or her pet though, or partner, lover, whatever. Or at least so it appeared at the moment. Harry nuzzled against him gently and moved to lead him drink and all over to a side room where a scene was going on, just to watch it for a bit.

An hour passed quickly and Harry and Eggsy were sipping refreshed drinks, watching more people enter the club. "Just letting your hungry pet watch is torture." Eggsy pouted and then grinned. They were sitting on a lounge sofa though Eggsy did admire the wonderful sight of the scene going on and the people. 

"Is it? You need to have control my love. I've spotted a potential." He pointed towards a corner. There was a young man hanging around, watching people. Though Harry had seen his eyes drift to them more than once. "That fellow is here alone and is watching. We could convince him."

Eggsy let his eyes flick over to the young man that Harry had spotted. "Mmmh looks good. Really good." Eggsy grinned and kissed Harry's jaw before he whispered in his ear. "Ready whenever you are, Daddy." He purred.

Harry chuckled softly and nuzzled at him. "That's my boy. Why don't you go talk to him. Daddy wants to see you work your magic."

Eggsy grinned, chuckling faintly. Oh yes he was going to make his Daddy proud. The young vampire got on his feet and approached his meal slowly but casually, shaking hands when they met. The young man seemed willing to talk. A few brief words were exchanged before Eggsy made the man look at him and compelled him to stay silent, enjoy the bite and not be afraid. He shot Harry a quick glance over his shoulder, his eyes turning red, his fangs extracting before he gently guided the man against a wall, automatically tilting his head already. He leaned in, and kissed and licked for a moment to find the perfect spot. He only took a few sips though, to satisfy the worst hunger. The bite was clean and Eggsy licked his lips before he grabbed the man's arm to take him to Harry with a wicked grin on his face. Yes, this particular person would make a good meal for them. 

Harry smirked as he watched Eggsy work. Oh yes, the boy was very good at what he did. He moved to get up now and greet them half way. "Hello" He purred at their prey. "We thought perhaps we'd get a room with you." He cooed at the man, moving to stroke Eggsy's back, his pleasure hummed through the bond. "Yes my Pet?" He purred.

The man looked slightly frightened but remained rather calm, despite his elevated heart rate, simply because Eggsy had told him to, and he had to obey. "Yes Sir. It would be my pleasure. Are you going to drink from me as well, Sir?" He asked Harry as if it was the most common thing in the word.  
  
"Yes, gorgeous. He is." Eggsy grinned and licked his lips. He was so excited to get some privacy and enjoy this meal.

Harry chuckled softly. "We won't hurt you, I promise." he nodded and moved to lead them to a room. "We just would like a meal."

"Yes Sir." The man nodded, his eyes glassy and Eggsy looked up at his lover as they guided their victim upstairs above the club. Eggsy groped Harry's arse through his pants, just because he could. Perhaps Harry would punish him again because he'd been a bad pet...

Harry snorted at the hand on his backside and looked at Eggsy with faintly narrowed eyes. "Behave yourself love" He rumbled, then once they had the man in the room he moved to pull their prey close, away from Eggsy. "Now it works best if you relax." he murmured. "And just let us have our meal."

"I know, your friend told me all about it already. It didn't hurt." He murmured though he rubbed the fresh bite marks on his neck where Eggsy had bitten him. Though he was easy to cuddle against Harry now when the older man pulled him into his hold.

Despite the warning Eggsy playfully smacked Harry's arse now, pushing it he knew, but he liked it when Harry punished him. "I want you to touch my mate as he feeds from you." Eggsy told their prey. "Please him."

Harry glanced at Eggsy and then growled faintly. "You are being naughty" He rumbled at Eggsy but then he smirked faintly. "I suppose you can listen to my pet's instruction though it sounds pleasurable."

"Yes, Sir." The man replied and began to undo the buttons of his shirt to bare his throat a bit more. Eggsy whined softly, it was tempting. He went to stand behind his victim and carefully pushed him even more towards Harry while Eggsy tugged on the man's hair to tilt his head. "Enjoy, love." He purred, his own eyes turning red again, fangs extending once more. Harry smirked and leaned in to lick the man's neck before he turned, fangs extending quickly and easily before he bit into the flesh quickly, taking a slow swallow of the blood. Their prey wasn't quite as good as the girl the night before but he was good, had something in his system, alcohol at the least.

"Oh God yes, Har..." Eggsy whined softly when he saw the man turn and bite, drinking slowly. He could feel the rush through the bond along with the pleasure. The man began flinched first, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth though he remained silent, leaning a bit against Harry now before he began to palm through the man's trousers, squeezing and rubbing him gently while he himself got light headed.

Harry took another swallow of blood and hummed lowly, making a pleased noise as he was fondled by the man. He let himself drink for a few minutes before pulling back, licking his lips, fangs peeking out some. "mm Very nice." He purred lowly. "Pet you want a bit more? He knew they shouldn't feed too much off this one, and perhaps find a second one before they left. The man's eyes were unfocussed now, he felt tired.

  
Eggsy was still holding the man's head and hadn't to be asked twice. He growled and bit down where neck met shoulder and bit hard. Eggsy easily lost himself.  
  
//Wanna...kill...Daddy… _//_

" We can't" Harry rumbled lowly, but watched Eggsy anyway. He knew, he understood, but they had to be careful. They couldn't keep disposing of bodies. "Shall I get our second course perhaps?"

Eggsy pulled back. "I know but, just think about how good it'll feel." He ran his tongue up the man's bleeding neck. "Oh yes, please." He grinned. Maybe he could behave enough knowing he'd get another to feed on. _  
_

Harry nodded quietly. "Be back soon love, behave." he purred and then moved to slip out and find another lonely victim. He was going to use his state of arousal to his advantage now.

Once Harry left Eggsy grabbed his victim and pushed him against the wall, growling before he bit him once more, just above where Harry had bitten him, just to make him bleed and watch him.

"I can't..." The man muttered in slight protest, shaking a bit now. Eggsy pulled back, his mouth bloody and then kissed him hard, making a bloody mess of his mouth as well. He could feel the man relax under his touch "Mmhh..." He let out a soft hum now, relaxing a bit, while Eggsy growled into his mouth, the smell of blood overwhelming in the room now.

Harry could sense how Eggsy was seducing their prey into complying. He didn't feel any jealousy over it. Eggsy was his and he knew it. His eyes scanned one of the scene rooms now, looking for another lonely soul. He spotted someone and moved over to them, his eyes still red, but the dimness of the room hid his fangs. He didn't' bother to change back. "Good evening" He purred at this one.

"Evenin'." The young lad greeted him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Ooohh can I buy Mr. Beautiful red eyes a drink?" He chuckled, assuming those were contact lenses part of a kinky act or something. "Have you got cuffs and a whip too?" Cocky. Little. Shit.

Eggsy meanwhile was almost devouring the victim, the urge was great to kill him. He ground against him as he pressed his prey against the wall, purring and growling while kissing and licking him.

Harry laughed softly. "Of course you can get me a drink.." he let his eyes slide over him. "And I would be more than willing to tie you up and spank you I think" He purred lowly, reaching out to draw fingers along his jaw and then grip it. "You could just come with me…"

// _Behave my love, I'm bringing us a sweet young treat//_

The grin on the lad's face grew wider. "Oh yes, Mister, I'd like that. Though, I charge 150 pounds for sucking your cock and the kinky stuff. If you want to fuck me or vice versa it'll be an additional 50 quid." He winked, handing Harry a stirred Martini.

"Of course.." Harry accepted the martini and took a light sip. "I'll pay it happily.." he promised as he caught his eyes. "But I won't need to now will I." He rumbled lowly as he exerted his compulsion over the lad.

Something cold entered his mind and he wasn't able to fight it back. The man's breath hitched. "No, I'll make an exception for you Sir.." He said hesitantly, frowning. "God that bulge in your pants though pretty hung aren't ya?" He chuckled. "Just tell me what you want me to do."

Harry chuckled softly. "Come with me, Our playmates are waiting." He purred, leaning in to briefly and promisingly nip his neck before leading him towards the room he'd left Eggsy in.

Eggsy looked up when the door opened, the man he was drinking and kissing was barely conscious now. His neck and face were bloody. The young vampire looked up once he heard the door open. The young lad's eyes widened at the sight.

"What the, I don't do any blood-kinks.." He protested, turning around to face Harry.

Harry gently pulled him inside. "Relax young man" He rumbled." What's your name?" He murmured, stroking his side some now, exerting the compulsion again. "Let me take care of you, I promise it'll be pleasurable."

The man huffed. "Andrew..." He blinked, looking into Harry's eyes again. There was something about them, besides the fact that they were red. "What are you going to do to me?" He then asked, sounding quite submissive now.  
  
Eggsy wiped his mouth clean and put down the barely conscious man on the floor before fixing his gaze on the young man.

// _You picked a lovely toy…_ //

Harry smiled now and then leaned in to kiss him. "I am going to own you pretty one" He purred lowly against his mouth. "I'm going to feed and so is my pet, and then we'll fuck you, and if you're good, very good you'll be paid."

Andrew leaned into the kiss for a moment before he backed off, but only to start undressing myself. "Yes Sir." He licked his lips and tilted his head.  
  
Eggsy growled in anticipation in the background, watching Harry and the delicious man undress himself. Harry smiled at that and settled back, looking at Eggsy with a flicker of hunger in his expression. "How was your first course? Is he ready to rest?" He mused before he unbuttoned a few buttons on his own shirt.

"Yeah, he is." Eggsy simply replied while keeping his eyes on the compelled hot Andrew. "An escort isn't he?" He eyed him. "I like 'im." He grinned before moving his gaze to Harry who was unbutton the buttons of his shirt too as well.

Harry nodded with a chuckled and looked at Andrew himself, licking his lips. "Come here Andrew." He purred, holding his hand out to the young man.

Andrew sniffed, giving Eggsy a look before glancing at the unconscious man on the floor behind him. He knew Harry had promised not to hurt him but He was obviously afraid. Andrew stepped forward, dropping his shirt on the floor now, murmuring. "He's...bleeding."

Harry hummed quietly. "He'll be all right. My pet promised not to kill him. And I won't kill you. I just need a bit to eat, thats all" He soothed lowly, knowing he had Andrew enthralled. "In my lap now, there's a good boy." He purred.

Andrew glanced at Harry who sat on the edge of the bed and straddled him at the command, wrapping one arm around the older man's neck. "I'll please you, show how good I am."

Eggsy had one hand in his pants now, wanting to watch Harry get off with Andrew. Perhaps if he'd be a good boy, Harry would let him kill him and perhaps Harry would even fuck him despite the rules they had established earlier tonight. Harry slid an arm around him, laughing lowly. "I know you will Andrew" He rumbled lowly as he buried his face against the man's neck. It was easy, so easy. The boy was a prostitute, nobody would miss him if something happened. He licked his neck slowly, teasing, and then sank his teeth in swiftly, getting his first taste. The boy had taken at least one drug tonight and it sang on his tongue as he swallowed.

Andrew groaned, tensing under the bite, feeling his skin throb and pulse against Harry's lips. "Sir..." he groaned as he gently began to grind against him. Eggsy was looking from the corner of the room, enjoying the sight. Harry smirked against his skin and had another swallow. The boy's fear and pleasure mixed together wonderfully. his hands settled on his hips and he pulled Andrew down a bit closer, so the young man could feel him getting hard as he drank and enjoyed this.

// _You think this is hot, watching me seduce someone so.//_ _H_ e thought at Eggsy.

"Fuckin' hot, Daddy." Eggsy replied with a smirk before he moved to stand beside the bed, dropping his pants now and revealing his hard cock now.

Andrew opened his eyes and glanced at Eggsy's figure. "Mmmh I'd love to suck that off..." He purred. "While be fucked by you, Sir..."

Harry smirked softly and then took another swallow before lifting his head, licking his lips. "oh?" He smirked and then squeezed his hips. "Let me get my trousers open then. You on your hands and knees Andrew, so that you can reach my pet. Isn't he gorgeous?"

"What an amazin idea Andrew, I like you." Eggsy grinned in agreement. The young man had lovely lips his mouth was probably hot and perfect.

"Yes sir." Andrew mumbled, somewhat weak and pained. Then yelped when Harry squeezed him. He shifted though as he was told. Moving to his hands and knees quickly. He crawled over to Eggsy on his hands and feet and looked up hungrily at him. Eggsy reached down to stop a trickle of blood down his neck with his index finger and then licked it clean.

"Mmh  you do drugs Andrew, such naughty boy." He grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled him towards his aching cock. Harry chuckled softly and unfastened his trousers quickly. He was hard already, watching this. He stroked himself a few times as he watched Andrew start sucking on Eggsy. It looked good. He moved to join them now, on his knees behind Andrew and leaning in to kiss Eggsy deeply for a few moments before he focused again on Andrew. "He tastes good" He admitted with a rumble.

Eggsy moaned into the kiss, tugging onto Andrew's hair as he sucked him off. "God, Yes he does." He mumbled, tasting the younger man on Harry's lips briefly as they kissed. "He's high as the sky as well isn't he? Hah... " He groaned when Andrew went all the way for it, Eggsy's cock resting heavily on the man's tongue and brushing against his throat. "Fuck he's good."

Harry rumbled lowly. "Oh yes he is." He purred and then he grabbed Andrew's hips and let his cock rub against his arse. "You're going to love this Andrew" He rumbled as he grabbed a small tube of lube and squeezed it out, giving the human a touch of consideration before he thrust into him.

Andrew groaned around Eggsy's cock, sucking eagerly already. Eggsy cursed, watching Harry prepare himself from where he stood. "Fuck him hard, Daddy..." He purred, Andrew being pushed further down on Eggsy's cock once Harry thrusted into him quite hard and he gagged before coughing once when he was able to pull back, saliva dripping on the sheets. Eggsy made a pleased noise as Andrew's mouth was back on him again quickly. "Again, Andrew, deeper..." He forced his head further down his cock until he saw tears escaping the man's eyes, his air being cut off by Eggsy's cock now for a few seconds. Then he managed to pull back, letting Eggsy's slick cock slip out of his mouth as he coughed and moaned, clearly enjoying himself.

Harry smirked and then started to move quickly. He knew that they hurt Andrew like this, but it felt fucking good and from what he could tell, the boy seemed to be enjoying it. "You like being fucked silly don't you Andrew" He rumbled lowly, his fingers gripping his hips firmly as he continued to thrust into the willing body. The young man was whimpering in reply, moaning, panting whenever his mouth was empty, only to take another few breaths before he'd swallow around Eggsy again, "Hahhhh you're making me so hungry for your throat, Andrew..." He moaned. "I wanna rip it out..." He bared his fangs and began to fuck the man's mouth hard and violent now. "You dirty slut..."

Harry laughed lowly at Eggsy's reaction. "HIs arse is good and tight, not as good as yours but good for a whore' He rumbled, thrusting hard into the boy, pushing Andrew down around Eggsy's cock with each thrust when it filled his mouth. "He's a good little whore."

// _Fuck me when you're done with him…//_ Eggsy begged a bit thought he bond. __  
  
Eggsy groaned, loving Andrew's hot mouth, and the sight of Harry wrecking that hot whore. "Hhhuhh...so good." He breathed, getting close now. Andrew was beginning to feel light headed but he had to keep going, something inside him told him he had to. It was the compulsion, he had to please his 'master' and if he'd do well he'd even get paid, Harry promised him that.

"Of course baby" Harry purred back. He continued to thrust hard into the pretty little whore, hard until he came inside him. "Look at what we're doing to him baby. He wants it so bad. He'd do anything we asked." he purred, his hands moved to reward Andrew with some pets now.

// _Mmmh can't wait to drain him with you.//_  
  
Eggsy's knees shook for a moment, throwing his head back as he came, crying out. Andrew coughed as he almost choked on the unexpected amount of semen that was launched down his throat and he pulled back, but only to be pushed down onto the bed by a hungry Eggsy.

Harry groaned and pulled out enough to allow Eggsy to pin down Andrew. "Don't feed to much I need some more baby and you already had a good snack" He rumbled. He wanted to watch before he bit the lad.

Andrew coughed and rested his head on the mattress beneath him, drooling a bit as he caught his breath and the room was filled with his moans and pleads shortly after, touching himself as well now. Eggsy whined, still feeling a bit shaky from the orgasm. "Mmmh Andrew tastes better..." He complained and grabbed one of his hands before he bit down the man's wrist. Andrew tensed, hissing. "Ah...!"

Harry laughed and shifted to to move and kissed Eggsy's shoulder, He'd probably torn Andrew up some from the strength of his thrusts. "Fuck!" He swore, the smell of the blood getting to him. He shifted back some and yanked Andrew up, since Eggsy had latched onto his wrist, so he could sink his teeth back into his neck and drink deeply. More tears escaped Andrew. God they'd abused and hurt him badly and he fuckin' loved it. He sobbed and when he was yanked back up, feeling slick and come drip out of him, he froze. In the split second before Harry sank his teeth into his neck he gasped when he saw long threatening fangs peeking from underneath his upper lip.

Eggsy growled at the sight, taking in the sight of Harry coming hard. Then before he knew it Harry and Andrew were on their knees on bed and Eggsy joined them, feeding from the other side of Andrew's throat.  
  
Andrew whimpered, shaking a bit between them. Was he going to die?

Harry melted into feeding, this was good, so good and he moaned lowly against him, enjoying the feeding. This boy tasted good. // _maybe we should keep him?//_ _H_ e thought, they could feed him drugs and keep him bound up, feed on him daily if they wanted.

// _You're brilliant…//_ Eggsy agreed, but Eggsy had trouble stopping at some point, it was too delicious, the temptation was too great.  
  
Andrew's body was releasing adrenaline now, which made the blood even tastier when he panicked slightly, pushing against Eggsy's chest and shoulders, trying to fight him off at first until he saw dark dots dancing in front of his eyes, feeling light headed and his heart rate slowing down Harry groaned, he did taste good, and with both of them feeding off him he went faster. He pulled back some, lickng his lips. "Eggsy" He said hoarsely "If we want him to live, gotta... stop..." He moaned. "God he tastes good." He did want more.

Andrew's eyes were half lidded and unfocused at this point, barely conscious. He had lost so much blood. Eggsy pulled back with a growl. "Shit...." He panted lightly. A part inside him wanted to kill him badly. "The adrenaline..." He licked up Andrew's neck and whined, knowing he had to stop now.

"God finish the other if you want to kill so bad." Harry rumbled, and then he shifted to gently gather Andrew close. "Just relax little one. You did beautifully" He purred at the enthralled young man.

"Kill...?" Andrew muttered, going limp in Harry's arms. "You promised..."  
  
Eggsy huffed and pulled back, quickly getting on his feet and pacing around, not sure what he wanted to do any more. He was a little jealous how Harry was handling the young whore.

"Not you" Harry soothed into his ear now, kissing his neck some, but not biting any more. "You'll be alright, I promised you He glanced up at Eggsy now. "What's wrong pet?"

Eggsy huffed again, Harry could sense how frustrated he was. Eggsy glanced over his shoulder at the other man they'd fed from, the unconsciousness weak human. Then he glared back at Andrew, his jealousy showing through now. Harry soothed Andrew a bit more, and got the boy dressed now. Then settled him. "Nap now, We'll take you home in a little while." He moved to get up, stretching. "Come here Eggsy.…" Harry still felt an ache and he wanted to fuck his mate.

Yes, Andrew was hot, but seeing him like this, an ordinary human. Harry really wanted to take that puny man home? He was blond, blue eyes, tanned, had tattoos on his chest, was probably a few years older than Eggsy, perhaps even in his thirties already, though he doubted it. Eggsy began to dress himself up again, jealous as shit now, the way Harry had looked at him and soothed him. And of course frustrated that he didn't get to kill him.  
  
Andrew had trouble moving, but he managed. "Please get me another...fix...?" He murmured sleepily, needing his coke. Then he passed out on the bed after Harry had put his clothes back on again.

Harry hummed and looked at Eggsy again. "Eggsy" He said a little sharply "Would you stop. I love you That hasn't changed." he huffed. "We don't have to take him home, I can just leave him with a few hundred quid and go."

Of course, Eggsy knew that just... He had felt something new through the bond and it scared him. Also, affection. He sighed, high of the booze and drugs. "You can't have another pet." He muttered. "So don't treat him like one."

"Then the money and leaving it is." Harry soothed. Then he stood to dress quickly, he'd fuck Eggsy at home, he was patient. It also meant he could give his lover a bit more abuse if he wanted. he moved to pull out his wallet and pull out a couple hundred quid, leaving them tucked in the boy's hand. "There, We can leave." he mused quietly.

Eggsy didn't even know why he was worried about this. The vampire inside him was just incredibly possessive, and he didn't want to share Harry with a stupid escort like Andrew. Eggsy growled again, shaking his head and then turned to the noise he was suddenly hearing behind him, only to see the human on the floor wake up. Without any second thoughts he assaulted him, jumping on top of him, snarling, growling, biting him violently. He had made the man fight and scream and then he suddenly stopped moving.

Harry just watched idly, amused almost really over the reaction of his mate. His gorgeous strong amazing mate. "My Eggsy" he purred. He rather loved to watch Eggsy feed.

Eggsy pulled back, panting, pushing himself up from the floor, shaking now. He got his shit back together now, his eyes going back to normal. He swallowed the last blood in his mouth and glanced down at the body before meeting Harry's eyes with his own softer ones now. "Let's keep him." He then nodded, meaning Andrew. He knew it would be a good idea to have someone to feed off on a daily basis at home.

Harry nodded quietly and then moved over to scoop the sleeping boy up. He easily cradled Andrew now. "We can keep him confined to the guest room. He's good for us." He rumbled softly.

"I know luv..." Eggsy glanced over at the bed. "Cm'on. Let's go." He wondered how they were going to walk out that club with a sleeping escort in their hands. He cleaned his mouth and made sure there were no obvious traces of blood on their faces.

Harry moved to slip out. "Come on love, there is a discreet way to slip out the back" He murmured quietly. He remembered all the secrets of this place quite well and knew they could get out without issue. Eggsy nodded, opening the door to leave the room, only leaving the floor bloody and the sheets dirty, and a body. Harry moved to lead him out. The club had things go wrong from time to time. He didn't explain that it would be perfectly covered up quickly and with no questions asked

They told a cab driver their friend was drunk, and hell he bought it. They didn't even had to compel the cabbie. During the ride, Eggsy's phone buzzed in his pocket. It was Rox, but he decided not to answer now. He glanced at Andrewy in Harry's lap and at the marks in his neck. He'd have to heal properly first before they'd feed on him again but God, he was good. Perhaps they could convince him to stay willingly, as long as they provided him free coke? Or whatever?

Harry hummed quietly and then picked up on his thoughts. "It's a good idea" He mused quietly. "We'll see what can be done my pet." He said with a chuckle. He was just glad to be taking her home.

"Tonight. It was good." Eggsy said, not even sorry for murdering that poor man. "Andrew's amazin' really." He said, somehow not able to believe the fact how jealous he'd been of a male escort they were kidnapping now.

Harry chuckled softly "He quite likes our attention I think." He mused quietly. He fell mostly quiet // _and if he ever overdoses it won't be to hard to replace him.//_ He thought at Eggsy. "Be good for us" He mused softly. He knew they needed to go see Roxy and Merlin after this, but they just had to get the lad settled first.

Eggsy grinned at Harry, nodding. It would be okay. // _What if he'll escape? We'll need to have him under compulsion at all time_ _s.//_

Harry hummed quietly. // _Yes we will. We'll figure it out, Perhaps if we keep him well plied with drugs he wont' try.//_

Eggsy and Harry got home rather quickly and made up the guest room a bit, which was quite dusty. They were going to take good care of their blood bank. Eggsy reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a small bag of coke. "Still got this from last time..."

"Good" Harry got Andrew settled on the bed once it was cleaned up some and smoothed his hair back. "Poor thing needs to rest.." he mused quietly. "Should we leave him a note or something? We need to go see Roxy and Merlin before the sun rises."

Eggsy nodded, wrote a note, and left a fix of coke and a glass of water for him, making sure the windows and door to his room were locked. "Need to quickly change my clothes, they're stained with blood." Eggsy told Harry and disappeared into their bedroom also undoing his collar.

"Go for it baby" Harry murmured and watched him some. He relaxed a bit and then moved to fix himself a drink as he waited for Eggsy to change.

Eggsy got changed rather quickly and found Harry in the living room on the sofa when he heard some groaning. "Andrew."  
  
Andrew huffed, slowly waking up, his head pounding and body a bit shaky. "Huhhhh..." He whined. "What the... " He found himself on a bed and it wasn't his own. It smelled different.

Harry blinked a moment and then shifted. "Should we check on him do you think?" he murmured, moving to get up from his chair and go towards the guest room.

Eggsy hummed. "You go check on him." He walked over to take Harry's drink and took a sip himself. "He's yours." And it Andrew was in fact Harry's. Had claimed him with his compulsion, Eggsy was just Harry's pet. Andrew probably wanted to see his 'master' anyway.

Harry nodded and then moved to go upstairs to the guest room. He gave a brief and polite knock before moving in. "Hello Andrew" He mused softly, looking the young man over.

Andrew looked up, eyes open wide, red, face pale because of the loss of blood. "You..." He huffed, shifting and sitting up, obviously looking scared now, realizing what had happened. The compulsion had gone away when he had passed out. "What did you do to me?"

Harry gave him a little smile. "I needed a snack. And you seemed to enjoy being with us." He moved over to Andrew and reached out. "Look at me.." He said gently. "It can be very good for you as long as you don't panic."

"Shut up! You, you fuckin' kidnapped me!" Andrew pushed his arm away and wanted to jump up and run for the door so he did, with the last bit of energy he had. "Forget about the two hundred pounds." He huffed, not wanting to be stuck here with probably a pair of psychos. "Just, let me go!" There was something demanding and threatening in Harry's eyes and he didn't like it. Besides, he felt way too weak to even fight him.

Andrew was fighting a bit, the spirit still there, lovely. He moved to grab him gently and make the lad look at him, quickly pushing another compulsion on him. Not caring at the moment that he could damage the human's mind if he continued. "We won't hurt you, we'll take care of you Andrew." he rumbled lowly.

Andrew huffed and clawed Harry's arm that held him in place, a bit too harsh as well. He swallowed, suddenly finding himself drowning in Harry's gaze. "Oh, really? You will?" He muttered, calming down already. "I want to go home. Please, sir. I've done all you asked, I have nothing left to offer." He hadn't remembered the feeding, obviously.

"Now now, We enjoyed you. Did you enjoy it?" he asked soothingly. "We can easily keep you in coke, and you won't have to pay rent with anything more than yourself."

"Coke...yes...coke is important." Andrew nodded, glancing around the room. It was certainly prettier and cleaner than where he lived himself. "Yes I...I think I did enjoy it." he then admitted. Suddenly this sounded like an amazing idea. Coke and a free nice place to live just in exchange for sex? "I don't, feel good though." He then rubbed his temple. "I don't really remember that much."

"I know, and that's a little bit my fault. So I need you to rest now. There is food in the fridge if you get hungry. I have to go out, but I'll be back later to check on you okay?" Harry soothed now. He smiled quietly. "It'll be all right Andrew."

Once Harry had told him that, Andrew found the glass of water and drained it quickly. "Hmm..." He blinked heavily, laying back down on the bed, his throat sore, and his arse aching a bit. "Why are you doing this?" He mumbled.

"Because we like you. You were sweet and willing and really quite delicious." Harry said with a smile. He stroked his hair a bit. "Will you be all right while We're out?"

Andrew scoffed. Who the hell liked an escort like him? "Delicious..." He mumbled. "Yeah, thinks so. Need to sleep." He murmured.

"Then sleep. We'll return later. You have run of the house, just don't leave." He gave an extra little something to the compulsion now, then leaned in and kissed his forehead and got up to find Eggsy.

Eggsy was waiting just outside the door. "Did you jus' fuckin' pat and kiss him? You'd better not get too attached to that crack head."

Harry laughed softly. "He needed soothing." He dipped his head in and kissed Eggsy with shameless force. "Relax, He's just our next meal or two."

Eggsy sighed softly at that. "Mh..." He rumbled. "Fine." The jealousy was there again. He knew his 'Daddy' was in charge of pretty much anything and could do anything he wanted, but that didn't mean Eggsy had to like that.

Harry kissed him again. He didn't want to turn Andrew, he'd just enjoyed how willing he was to take them both so hard. And he had tasted good. "Let's go see Merlin and Roxy now." He murmured, then moved to lead Eggsy out.

Eggsy wrapped his arms around Harry now, kissing him back eagerly for a moment. "Yes. Let's go." He said, smoothing Harry's clothes and checking for any suspicious stains before they went to catch the cab.  
  
Merlin was still working on processing the data he had gotten from Roxy's brain scans and activity. They'd had their nap and returned to the labs together. It was already 11 p.m. He checked his watch with a sigh. "What the hell, are they going to take any longer?" He grumbled to himself, wondering when the boys would come over.

Roxy was curled up in a chair poking at a tablet some, examining things for herself. "They'll be here." She said quietly, looking up at him with a soft fond smile.

Roxy and Merlin were settled in his office. For now he sat on the sofa with a laptop in his lap, writing some things down. Merlin looked up at Roxy now though. "Do you feel any better love?" She looked relaxed at least. For a moment he wondered if Roxy could use her ability to spy on people as well from a distance, get into their heads, see what they would see.

Roxy smiled quietly and nodded. "Yes I feel all right, Less, hmm outside of myself." They'd tested her skills out quite a bit while waiting for the boys. So it was very much like stretching a muscle for the first time. Her head had hurt some and she'd taken a bit of painkiller. "I was looking into those girls that went missing. Just out of curiosities sake. I found it. Interesting our boys were out that night you know?"

Merlin hummed. "People disappear almost every day, are you trying to say that you think Eggsy and Harry are involved?" He felt bad about thinking so. "They'd never..." He stopped himself and looked at Roxy. They wouldn't. He knew it. But that was before they turned into vampires. "Y'know, the girls probably pop up at some point again. They were students, going out, getting drunk." He shrugged.

"mm Maybe." She sighed and checked things over. She'd feel better if she could fine the CCTV footage of the girls leaving the club she supposed. Roxy tapped around a bit. "I love them, but I can't help being afraid that they can't really control themselves you know?"

"Hm, you can ask them when they'll come over. Where they went out clubbing, I mean. I doubt they have anything to hide. They might be a bit reckless, but they're not liars." Merlin said, confident about that Harry and Eggsy had nothing to do with this. He hoped not anyway.


	25. A troubling interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Eggsy meet with Roxy and Merlin to discuss her new gift. A death is discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brief chapter, but we are rapidly reaching the end. Enjoy!

Chapter 25  
  
She knew that Merlin was just trying to sooth her when he offered for her to ask Eggsy and Harry about the girls. Roxy smiled and looked up at him. "Well all right." She put her tablet aside in favor of getting up to move and sit next to him on the sofa, she leaned against him

Merlin wrapped an arm around Rox once she joined his side and planted a kiss in her hair. They had a few minutes of quiet like that before the door opened and Merlin yawned, looking up to see Harry and Eggsy. They looked, well. "Hey lads. Good to see you."

Eggsy smiled inwardly at the sight of Roxy and Merlin cuddling. It was good they were so happy. He tilted his head and walked over to his best friend and her lover. "Ey Rox." He grinned down at her. Roxy returned the smile easily now.

"Eggsy, Harry" She greeted now, contently, she was in no hurry to sit up, though they did need to talk about things.

Harry had followed Eggsy in quietly, He looked relaxed and content. "Sorry for the delay." He said with a smile. "We're here now."

"I can see that." Merlin chuckled, he shifted his arm from around Roxy now. "What took you two so long?" He closed the laptop and leaned back to consider them both, taking in the way they looked. He suspected they had fed before they came. He, was somewhat glad for that. 

Eggsy sat down next to Roxy, since there was space on the sofa and kissed her cheek. "Hello super-girl." He chuckled, teasing her. "How ya feel?"

"A little stretched, Merlin's tested me as best we could." Roxy said hugging Eggsy's arm a bit. She was glad that he seemed to be himself just now. It was comforting.

"We needed dinner." Harry admitted and then moved to take a seat, watching his mate lazily. "We apologize that it took so long. We were being careful."

"Good, that's good." Merlin nodded, glad that the two were finally getting this under control, or at least they appeared to be. "I've got some news too." He smiled. "Got some recognition for my hard work and a nice raise.” He hadn't expected that when Arthur called him into his study. It had been a nice surprise. “But I suppose I'll have to thank you two for that." He winked at Eggsy and all Eggsy did was laugh.

"Not really Merlin. I suppose your hard work is finally paying off." Eggsy told him. He'd implanted the idea yes, but it had still be a little bit on Arthur's end. As much as he hated the prick, the man did know good work.

"Good for you, Arthur finally realized how much you do for him did he?" Harry grinned a bit at that. "But I know that's not the only reason you wanted to see us."

"No, I um, as Eggsy experienced, Seem to be able to, talk to people, in their heads." Roxy admitted with a blush. "It's all a bit strange right now. There's even less information on Telepathy, that we can trust then there is on Vampires." They still weren't sure if it was tied to the tests they'd done with Eggsy's blood or not.

We did all the research we could, even did some tests. It takes a lot of energy to do it apparently."Merlin said. He had been worried when she'd started to flag. Roxy had always been good at hiding her exhaustion when she was a recruit. 

"Is it a one way connection? Do you hear their 'thoughts' as well?" Eggsy asked, curious. Mostly he needed to know if she'd be able to overhear the conversations that Eggsy and Harry had, or what they thought when it came to their prey and killing.

"Depends on the person it seems, and what I'm doing." She admitted. "Merlin for example, if I'm concentrating on him, I could hear him." Roxy hummed softly and then considered Eggsy. "But when I talked to you, I only heard you when you addressed me directly." She didn't know if it had to do with their relationship or something else right now. If Vampires had a special way of concealing their thoughts, or she wasn't that strong in her new power.

"We think this goes so much deeper than just hearing one's thoughts. Roxy needs to learn how to use her abilities and discover and develop them further, if possible. We only found out this morning." Merlin continued. “And look how far her thoughts can reach.” It was a good point. It wasn't a tiny distance that she'd spoken to Eggsy from.   
  
"Hm." Eggsy swallowed, immediately worried that Roxy would find out about Harry and his activities in the club, but maybe not. She didn't seem to be able to read his thoughts, so hopefully Harry's mind was just as closed.

Harry hummed quietly. "Well She needs to find someone who could train her, but I suppose that's not so simple." He wasn't sure if he should be concerned or not, Eggsy seemed to feel slightly anxious over their bond though.

"Not really." Roxy agreed she looked at Eggsy now. "What's the matter?" He seemed, worried. That's all she could tell.

Eggsy didn't look back at her at first, too worried that she'd be able to look into his head somehow. "Nothing, just, wondering if you have mind controlling powers as well. Who knows?" He shrugged, now looking up. "Pretty epic huh? Those powers of yours." He then laughed softly, trying to get the focus off himself. 

Merlin glanced at Eggsy for a moment before he nodded at Harry. "I suppose." He shrugged. "We'll find a way."

Roxy wrinkled her nose and then hugged his arm. "Ugh I hope not, It's weird enough being able to read thoughts in a way." She huffed a bit and then smiled. "I guess, I just fined that it's weird. Like all our childhood fantasy stories are coming to life."

Harry chuckled softly. "Maybe they are Roxy, or maybe we just forgot they existed." He was quiet for a moment, honestly Kingsman knew about such things didn't they? Maybe Arthur knew and wasn't telling? He had questions. Wouldn't the Merlin department have seen something wrong before this? Or had something, blocked the knowledge of such things from people's minds in general? It was a question he suspected he'd never learn the answer to.

Eggsy smiled at Roxy hugging his arm. She was a dear friend. He was glad she was on his side. "You'll be fine. Consider it an amazin' gift you'll learn to control fully within no time. I'm sure you will." Eggsy told her and glanced at Harry. "I suppose you would've known as well then, wouldn't you?" He asked Merlin and Harry now.

"There's a good reason Kingsman destroys files of peculiar cases so I doubt there'll be any information about something similar that might have happened before." Merlin sighed. He wished now that it wasn't the case. With digital files there were encrypted missions they never got rid of, but that was a newer thing. If something like this had happened in the old days they likely didn't have a copy of it.

Roxy hummed happily and then smiled at Eggsy. "Thanks." She said quietly. She was sure he was right, but she still was worried. So many new and strange things happening. There had to be a reason for it.

"Yes..." Harry agreed with a sigh. "...We'll have to look through what archives we have."

Eggsy could sense Roxy was worried so he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer and planting a kiss on top of her head. // _Mmhh smells nice, different from an normal human bein_ _g._ _//_ He thought to himself and Harry could somewhat hear it in his mind as well. Their bond was getting stronger it seemed. 

Merlin shrugged, he doubted they had anything. It was worth looking though. "I suppose we should take a look inside the archive vaults then."

Harry's eyebrow went up a little at Eggsy's thought and he looked curious. // _How do you mean?// H_ e thought back curiously.

Despite Eggsy's vampire status. Roxy seemed comforted by his hold and settled against him. Not that Merlin didn't do the same for her. But something about Eggsy made her feel better about all of it. "I just hope we find something" she agreed with Merlin now. If there was anything in the archives it would hopefully be useful.

_//Just...smell her..//_ Eggsy nuzzled a bit against her. "I'm sure we will..." He murmured before giving Harry a look. Harry's eyebrow went up but he delicately sniffed the air some, there was something different in the air around Roxy. Merlin had a trace of it, but it was definitely a part of her scent.

// _Ah, I smell it too. Nice isn't it//_

Merlin had opened his laptop again and then browsed through the articles of missing people now. He was curious if anything else had come up. The two girls Roxy worried about earlier were still missing, and it already had been 36 hours. Roxy sighed contently, then giggled at the nuzzle. "Don't get to handsy, Merlin might get jealous" She teased lightly now, eyes dancing.

_//It's... tempting…//_ Eggsy thought, He wouldn't ever hurt Roxy though. He was determined of that. He then chuckled at Roxy's remark. "Nah, he knows I'm not going to steal you from him. Not allowed to have pets." He purred, not realizing how weird that might have sounded. It seemed almost natural to him.

Roxy grinned softly and then hummed and blinked. "Pets?" She asked curiously, an eyebrow going up. Harry shook his head faintly and looked at Merlin now, hoping his friend hadn't quite picked up on what that might mean.

Eggsy wet his lips and shook his head. "Yeah..it's... never mind." He certainly wasn't going to tell her about Andrew, about how even if he created Harry, the other man was the alpha mate. 

Merlin laughed softly at it, thinking perhaps it had something to do with some of Harry's personal preferences. He knew the man liked a good scene. "Careful Rox, you wouldn't want to be called Eggsy's pet do you?" He teased. "You're so much more than that."  
  
"Yeah, Merlin's right." Eggsy agreed, smirking too. It seemed to settle the idea for them all. That was good. Roxy blinked up at him and then stuck her tongue out at Merlin and then gave Eggsy a slug in the shoulder.

"You are a arsehole Eggsy!" She scolded a bit, blushing some. She loved her friend, but as a brother and didn't need any implications of something sexual betweel them.

"Now now, I'm quite sure their relationship is well balanced." Harry chuckled now, teasing. Eggsy laughed now, feeling relieved that apparently Roxy hadn't heard his thoughts, or Harry's, that was a very good thing he decided. 

Merlin rolled his eyes at the teasing and then winked at Harry. "Quite." He replied. "Roxy loves me."

Roxy grinned at Merlin. "Oh yes I do." She mused quietly and settled against Eggsy again. Harry chuckled softly as he watched them, shaking his head fondly.

"How 'bout I get us somethin' to drink?" Eggsy gave Roxy's shoulder a faint squeeze before he pulled back. "I mean, it's evening, even though I'm still sort of hung over from yesterday." He chuckled. Playful feeling. It almost seemed, since he'd changed into a vampire all he'd done was fuck and drink. He knew it wasn't all, but it was starting to blur together. He moved to get up and excuse himself.   
  
While Eggsy was getting the drinks from the fridge, three beers, one cider for Rox, the air got suddenly thick in the room when he heard Merlin's breath hitch ever so faintly, holding it even. // _Something's wrong.//_ He thought at Harry. __  
  
Merlin hesitated, looking up at Roxy. "Erm...Rox... You might want to look at this. " He turned his laptop hesitantly, knowing Roxy wasn't going to like the news he just read because one of the girls was one of Roxy's old friends, she'd mentioned her before.

Roxy blinked some and then moved to get up and made her way over to him. "What is it?" She asked before looking at the screen, her eyes widened some and she put a hand over her mouth. "oh my god." She breathed.

Eggsy turned around to go back to them, holding four bottles with two hands. He gave Harry a look, lips parting in concern, having a uneasey feeling about this. He quickly hurried over to Roxy. "What's wrong love?" He asked, glancing over her shoulder at the girl and it was surprisingly easy to 'not feel'. He didn't feel emotion, or guilt. Just, afraid that that Merlin and Roxy would find out it was them who killed this girl and the other one too. "The girls that went missing." He muttered softly, frowning, swallowing.

"The other girl's still missing, but they found a body. " He couldn't get over the shocked expression on Roxy's face. There was more to this. He didn't like it. Something she wasn't telling them quite yet. 

// _Fuck. How did they find the body//_  
  
Merlin sighed. "They are starting a search party to find the other, Scotland Yard will do the forensic research."

Harry looked up at him and then glanced at Roxy now. He fell somewhat still as he listened to this, a little frown touching his face. "Missing girls.?" He asked curiously now, as if he was uncertain about the news.

Roxy bit her lip. "Oh god, Clarissa, I know her Merlin. We went to secondary together." She was terrified now. What if she knew the other young woman too? It was bad enough to lose one friend, but two possibly?

Eggsy's nostrils flared, pulling back. God of course the two were old friends. Out of all people, why had they managed to kill a friend of Roxy's? He let out a frustrated sigh. "Murdered?" God they were screwed. As soon as the biting marks would be found and Merlin or Roxy would find out. So far, Eggsy decided In for a penny, in for a pound. "Fuckin' hell, d'ya think perhaps the other is still alive?" Lying was the only option right now. 

"Who the fuck would do such a thing? Luckily the bodies are found early, perhaps they'll find something useful on the bodies, not all data is destroyed since it had been only yesterday night since they went missing." Merlin mused now quietly. He glanced somewhat towards Harry, the man's face was blank. If he and Eggsy knew anything about this, they weren't telling. That was troubling.

Roxy shook her head and then just read over everything quietly. "What do they have to go on do you think? Anything? Can we find out?" She asked now. "I know we're not counting on her being alive" She looked at the other girl's picture now. She didn't know her, but still it was hard enough.

"I'm sorry Roxy." Harry said gently. "That must be difficult to see even with all we do." Normally those that were dead involving Kingsman were not people they knew, at all.

Eggsy remained silent and handed Roxy the bottle of cider and then moved to hand Merlin and Harry their beers. // _They'll find out…//_ He couldn't help the flicker of worry. Eggsy was afraid of losing Merlin and Roxy now. Harry accepted his beer quietly and nodded faintly at him. Not quite responding for the moment. Though acknowledging that he heard it.

Roxy sighed and took a drink of the cider quietly. "It's just, terrible." She didn't know what to think, her heart hurt a little bit now.

"I'm sorry Rox." Eggsy muttered, taking a large sip of his own beer. It didn't taste like he remembered and his nose wrinkled. All he wanted was blood.

Merlin shifted over to Roxy and sighed, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close. "It's okay my girl, I'm sorry. Hopefully she died painlessly."

Roxy curled into Merlin's hold easily and nuzzled a bit against him "I hope so" She agreed quietly. She didn't want to think to hard about it. She put her drink down in favor of cuddling close to Merlin. Savoring his strength and warmth.

Harry reached out to stroke Eggsy's back now. “That's all anyone can ask for." He mused quietly, calmly.

Harry was even better at hiding his emotions than Eggsy apparently, he wasn't sure if he liked that in his mate. The young man sighed at the touch on his back. "You keep us updated about the progress Scotland Yard makes yeah?" He then asked Merlin.

Roxy just sighed quietly and nodded. "Of course we will. Thank you for your interest. I know you didn't know her."

"But she was a friend of yours Roxy, that makes it interesting." Harry promised now. He was quite sincere. “Now, I think we should go home, and let you two work, or rest, whatever you need.”

Eggsy smiled faintly in agreement andgot up, moving over to walked over to kiss Roxy on the cheek. "Take care girl. Take it easy with your powers too all right?" He winked, smirking. "You'll be okay." He tried to cheer her up a bit. "Night Merlin."

"Night Eggsy." Merlin murmured quietly in response. He was still uncertain, how calmly they took this news of the girls, the death, possible second one. Even knowing they were vampires it was concerning.

Roxy giggled at that briefly at Eggsy's coaxing words and then nodded. She settled back against Merlin. Harry stood up now and held out his hand for Eggsy. "Good night Merlin, Roxy." He murmured quietly. Eggsy gave Roxy a smile and then they left together, going back home to their apartment.

Merlin took off his glasses with a sigh and turned off his computer before standing up and tucking his laptop underneath his arm. "Let's go home too girl of mine."

Roxy sighed quietly and then nodded and moved to get up. "Yes let's. I think I need to sleep." She admitted quietly. She was feeling unsteady, and exhausted. Probably from everything, including the emotional blow of the first girl being identified.

"I'm not surprised. You worked hard today. Lets take a hot shower and go to bed then." He said and kissed her softly and left HQ together, going back to Merlin's place. Roxy leaned on him, letting him lead her off towards Merlin's place, which she was really starting to think of as theirs, since she hadn't really been to hers, except to get clothing and her poodle.

Even despite all the crap that had been happening around them, Merlin was happy and it was thanks to Roxy that he felt like that. They really had something special together, something indescribable. It was stronger than just love. And God how he praised himself lucky with a girl like that. He took her hand once they were settled into the car and just held it. Roxy played with his hand quietly. She was starting to feel a little better, despite the news about her friend. She felt terrible about it, but it wasn't like she'd seen Clarissa in a long time. She couldn't let it rule her life. Merlin noticed though, how she went through the motions at the flat. Changing her clothing, brushing her teeth.

When they were both in bed, Merlin curled up behind her. "Are you okay love?" He asked softly, kissing the nape of her neck. "I know losing an old friend is hard. I've been there too. But if her killer is found then we can do something about it."

Roxy cuddled back against him, enjoying being the little spoon for a bit. "I will be. I just was shocked to put the face and name together you know? She was a sweet girl, a bit wild at times, but always fun and genuinely caring." She admitted quietly. She shifted to press against him a bit tighter.

Merlin hummed at that, smiling faintly against her skin and closing his eyes. "I'll make sure to have Harry interrogate the murderer when the time is there. His interrogation methods are something. And perhaps he can intimidate the other with his new menacing appearance as well, teach him or her a lesson." He tried to make somewhat light of it. "I miss Harry and Eggsy at Kingsman these days but with all the changes. They truly need to get themselves sorted out.” He ran a hand up Roxy's side, teasing her skin a bit to keep himself busy. "It seems we've got some stuff to figure out ourselves now as well."

Roxy smiled quietly and nuzzled against him some. "Yes, all right.” She agreed now. Roxy settled herself a bit more and let her eyes close. "We'll get it sorted and so will they." She mused softly. She knew they could settle it out. She just hoped that they did it sooner, rather than later.


	26. Turning the Tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Eggsy have some fun, then decide it's time to do something about Andrew.

Chapter 26

  
Andrew was wandering around the apartment, feeling sick, but decided a glass of Whiskey would help him. Stupid. He made himself a sandwich and by the time his 'clients' came back home he was already high from the drugs and booze again, laying on the sofa, his eyes unfocussed. Harry was faintly amused how much the lad had moved around the house and relaxed. He let his eyes trail over the pretty pet they'd picked up. "Hello Andrew' He rumbled softly. "Feeling a little better?"

"Afternoon... Sir..." He muttered weakly, blinking a few times. "I'm, good. High as the sky." He chuckled, trying to sit up a bit.

Harry smiled at that. He could see how high their little pet was. It was almost delicious. "It's all right, we promised you after all, do relax."

Andrew gave Eggsy a look but Eggsy only shot him a jealous glare. He was having a hard time with Harry having two pets now, that was how base his thoughts were now. Harry could somewhat sense the jealousy.   
  
"Anything you need me to do, Sir?" He then asked, carefully settling in his sitting position. Andrew did want to make his, master happy after all.

"No, I'm going to spend some time with Eggsy." Harry soothed and then smiled. "You just relax now." He knew that when he had Andrew again he'd want to feed and it was too soon now. Besides his lovely mate needed some attention himself.

Eggsy grinned at that, turning around to walk over to the kitchen, he felt delighted that Harry wanted to spend time with him. "I suppose I want to take a hot bath with you, Daddy mine." He sighed happily, not giving a shit that Andrew could hear them. In fact, he began to undress himself in the kitchen. Perhaps Andrew would watch them, get jealous.

Harry chuckled softly in amusement. He moved to follow him slowly. "Coming my boy" He called after him. "So do relax Andrew, I'll see you later." he moved after Eggsy now. Eggsy was in the kitchen, undressing himself and then brushed past Harry with a wink.  
  
// _Gonna ride you in the tub…//_ Eggsy teased now. He dropped his shirt on the floor, along with his pants he dropped halfway to the stairs and then kicked off his socks. Harry laughed softly at that and reached out to stroke down his spine briefly when he got the chance. He however moved to start undressing steadily as well, though he kept his clothing gathered up to toss in the hamper.

"I can't wait" He purred at Eggsy some, watching him drop his clothing in amusement it was creating quite the trail. Harry would tell him to clean it up later. The water was already running by the time Harry joined him in the bath. Eggsy wet his lips and pushed down his underwear before stepping into the tub. "Hmm, think I forgot my rubber ducky Daddy." He grinned, biting down his lower lip.

"Oh dear." Harry mused quietly, he was almost done undressing himself. "Does that mean Daddy needs to find it?" He teased now.

"Yeah, I need you to find it for me." Eggsy looked up from where he sat in the bath and opened the hot water tap a bit further. Steam quickly filled the bathroom. "D'ya think you'll be able to find it for me? Or get me a new one?"

Harry chuckled softly and hummed quietly and leaned in briefly to nuzzle his shoulder. "I'll endeavor to find it, as going out to get you a new one would be a problem my dear...."

"Oh? Would it? How so?" Eggsy nuzzled back lightly at him and shifted so Harry could join him in the tub which was half full at this point now. He did love how the bath filled up so quickly. 

Harry hummed a bit. "Because..." He let his eyes trail a bit and moved to step into the tub. "Well I'm already out of my clothing, among other things."

"Among other things." Eggsy repeated. "Like what, Daddy?" He purred as he looked up and into his Harry's gorgeous dark eyes. The water shifted around them both as Harry settled himself into the water.

"mmmm Like the fact that I want to wreck you my love." Harry reached out to pull him into his lap. "My boy..."

Eggsy hummed and happily settled in Harry's lap, this was much better than any old rubber ducky. "Then wreck me." He kissed him deeply and hungrily. "Mmmmh wreck me."

Harry kissed him back and his hands slid down his back to his hips, grinding up slowly against him, his cock already half hard from the teasing banter "As you wish my boy."

God Eggsy loved this. And he felt so blessed knowing that this would last forever, it was never going to end. "Hmm." he moved back against him. The water was nice and warm and Harry smelled amazing, as always.

Harry rumbled lowly and then kissed him again, one hand moving to grip at his arse some, teasing a bit now. "You are so perfect, Daddy loves his boy so much" He purred at him.

Eggsy closed his eyes at those words and let out a shaky sigh before burying his face in Harry's neck. "I love you too..."

Harry sighed quietly against him, kissing at his neck and nibbling a bit. "My boy.." he breathed, and his hands kneaded a bit more and then he pulled him a bit closer to rock up against him playfully. Eggsy groaned against him, loving the feel of Harry's hardening cock rubbing against him with every playful movement. He reached behind him and took a deep breath to relax fully before he sank down on the other's cock, letting out a soft whine, gritting his teeth. Harry loved this too. He moved to thrust slowly up into the lovely tight body of his lover. "My Eggsy, My sweet boy" He rumbled quietly. "You are so perfect" He purred.

Eggsy tightened and tensed at the first few slow thrusts. God he'd never get used to that big cock, and he fucking loved it. "Hah... shit..." He breathed, wrapping two arms around the man's neck. "God yes... Daddy, please.."

Harry loved touching him, loved feeling him around it. "God you feel so tight baby boy" He moaned lowly. "Love how you clench around my cock, feels so good baby."

Those words sent shivers up and down his spine in pleasure, clenching even harder around Harry. "Hhnnn - " He moaned, feeling so good like this. One hand moved down to wrap around his own cock underwater, giving it a few firm squeezes and strokes. "Oh..." He sighed. "God..my arse is so hungry for your cock, give it to me Daddy." He pleaded now.

Harry rumbled a bit more and then moved up against him a little sharply now. He growled playfully at Eggsy and tried to get a bit deeper into him. "You are perfect." he growled at him. "You take my cock so well."

Eggsy groaned at every thrust. It was perfect. The thrusts were sharp, and fast, and Harry managed to hit his prostate over and over again. "Oh...Harry..." He panted lightly. "More..."

Harry let himself shift a bit lower in the tub, head resting against the edge, this allowed him to have a better angle to thrust up into Eggsy. "God my baby boy, you love this don't you, love Daddy's cock in you" He growled.

"Hhhhngh Yes...oh God...!" He threw his head back, his abdomen contracting and he clenched harder around Harry to feel him better, to give him more friction. "Fuck yeah, Daddy... I love it..."

"I love it too" He rumbled, moving against Eggsy eagerly, his hands gripping his hips some. "Come for me baby, show me how much you love it." He growled lowly.

"Ffffuuuucckk...." Eggsy whined, rolling his hips some more. "What if.... I don't...?" He grinned, teasing and provoking again, chuckling breathlessly. He dug his nails into Harry's chest, squeezing his delicious muscles hard.

Harry growled and pinched his arse hard for a moment. "I'll make you" He rumbled lowly.

Eggsy yelped at that. "Yeah? Think you can do that?...Fuck you..." He huffed, smirking and his eyes fading out into that deep red color, his fangs flashing white.

Harry smirked up at him and his hands gripped his arse once more pulling him down hard once. "Oh yes I can" he purred, his own eyes shifted to match, an eager look on his face now. "You want me to, don't you" He rumbled.

Eggsy gasped when Harry pulled his hips down so hard and fast. "Yes... Yes Harry..." he groaned, shuddering when he could feel Harry change through the bond, glancing back into the man's red eyes. "I won't make it ease for you." He purred, still smirking.

"I know you won't." Harry smirked up at him and then thrust up again, one hand moving to pinch a nipple now. Eggsy hissed as Harry pinched his nipple, his cock twitching underwater. One hand was still clawing Harry's chest, his nails leaving marks there. Harry loved it, the way Eggsy was marking him up, his fingers pinched a bit more, then gave the other nipple the same treatment before sliding his hand down to roughly stroke his mate's cock.

"Oh Fuck..." Eggsy breathed when Harry began to stroke his cock so rough and fast. "Hahh - " He laughed softly. "Shit..." But overall he cursed quite a lot. Eggsy bit down his lower lip and glanced at Harry's working hand before meeting the man's eyes. "Damn...Harry... " He sighed, rolling his hips. "So good..."

Harry loved it, loved the way he made Eggsy lose it now. He kept his hard thrusts going, hand squeezing and working him swiftly. "It's okay baby. You just enjoy it."

"Fuucckkk....!" Eggsy growled, arching his back and clenching around Harry when he felt the climax building up in his stomach and he wasn't able to hold it back, it was just too good. "Harry! Please.. " He breathed.

Amazing beautiful boy. Harry couldn't help loving just how he wrecked him. "Please what?" he rumbled thrusting hard once again. His hand squeezed. "Let you come? Come for me beautiful" he rumbled.

Then Eggsy came with a loud gasp, tensing and shaking a bit before he collapsed against Harry, burying his face in the man's neck. Eggsy kept rolling his hips and whined against him, loving the feel of Harry's strong firm grip milking him dry. "Don't s-stop - " He shook a bit. "Don't - " He murmured

"I'm not love' He rumbled lowly, his hips still moved against the young man, and his hand gripped him firmly to work all of his release out. "God you're gorgeous."

God he was so sensitive right now and he loved the feel of Harry still working his arse and cock at the same time. He jerked from time to time as the tip of his cock got over-sensitive now and Harry was still jerking him off. "Hah - " Fuck he loved it. "Fuck you feel so good inside me."

"You love it baby, I can feel it." He rumbled and nipped at his shoulder and neck now as he kept his thrusts up, he would come soon himself but he was enjoying the way Eggsy's body hummed against his.

"Bite..." Eggsy encouraged Harry, baring his neck a bit more. "God...Harry..." If Harry would keep it up like this perhaps Eggsy was going to come again, he wanted to. Harry growled and then shifted, bringing them close so he could bite into Eggsy's neck hard, claiming him once again, his thrusts kept moving, the sloshing water was spilling out of the tub now, but he didn't care. the mess would clean. He just wanted his mate, all his.

Eggsy screamed at the violent bite and could feel his neck muscle tense painfully at the bite. God he fucking loved it. Harry had bit him messily, a drop of blood running down his neck and chest now. "I...I love you..." He breathed.

Harry groaned against his neck and sucked at the spot, not feeding exactly but enjoying the taste of him, // _I love you too//_ He thought hard, he pulled Eggsy just a bit closer as his mouth stayed where it was.

Eggsy whimpered as another bolt of pain shot through him but it quickly turned into pleasure. "Harry - !" He groaned, trying to fuck himself by moving against him. It was almost like Harry got even bigger and harder inside of him. Or perhaps it was just the over stimulation playing tricks on him now. He breathed hard, starting to stroke himself again, lightly since he was still so sensitive. Harry didn't know himself, but he knew he was reclaiming his lover and his mate completely. He loved it. He could feel the younger man flex around him and it felt so good. He kept moving hard against him since Eggsy wasn't asking him to stop.

Eggsy was going to collapse after this one. "Christ - Fuck..!!" He breathed. "Oh Daddy... - " He moaned. "Fill me up...I wanna - Ahhh..." He felt light headed at this point now. It was like a drug, the sex, along with the strong connection and stimulation and his heightened senses.

Harry shuddered and then pulled him tighter and now he let himself go, emptying himself into Eggsy now. He groaned lowly and just hugged Eggsy close as he felt it go. "Fuck" He moaned lowly against his skin. Eggsy choked out a moan when he felt Harry's come filling him up. He was breathing hard, also coming a second time now when Harry cursed. He loved how the dirty words sounded on the man's lips, his wrist aching from how eager he'd been stroking himself. He could feel how Eggsy came again. He loved feeling it. He moved against him just a bit more, riding out the last bit before hugging him close groaning lowly against his skin. Eggsy swallowed hard and rested heavily against him, making him lower into the water while he settled comfortably on top of him, resting his head on the man's shoulder and kissing his neck.

Harry groaned again softly, enjoying the slow come down and just hugged him close for a bit, sighing a bit. "Amazing" he murmured quietly.

"You feel so damn good inside me Daddy..." Eggsy purred, kissing and licking the man's neck lovingly.

"And you feel so good around me My boy" He murmured softly and then kissed his lips warmly.

"Hmmm..." Eggsy moaned into the kiss before nipping playfully on the man's lower lip, moving his hips a bit again and sighing at how nice and hard Harry still was. Eggsy wasn't sure how he managed it but he didn't question it. It was good. Maybe they could go for another round sooner rather than later. He was enjoying his treat so much. Maybe Harry would let him suck him off. Eggsy liked that idea. Harry was responsive.

It was some time later when Harry was settled back, Eggsy still in his lap but curled against his chest that he sighed softly and let himself just relax. “How did I do Daddy?” he murmured playfully.

“You are simply amazing my love.” Harry responded quietly, fingers stroking down the back of his neck gently.

"I know." Eggsy chuckled. " 's why you don't need Andrew to satisfy you, he's nothin' but a blood bank." Still feeling the base vampire jealousy over his mate. He couldn't seem to shake it. 

"Yes he is just a blood bank." Harry agreed contently. he could sense the jealousy, he chuckled softly. “Relax my love. You are the only one who holds my heart."

Thing was their, blood bank had wandered the house, hearing the noise of their quite enthusiastic sex. No matter how high or drunk Andrew was, he had heard what Eggsy had said about him. Blood bank? He wasn't going to get out of here alive, was he? He'd seen their teeth, that blood thirsty look in their eyes. He'd let the drugs cloud his mind, but he wasn't sure he could keep ignoring it. 

Harry stroked Eggsy's back some more and hummed softly. “What are we going to do about Roxy?" He asked after a bit quietly.

"I dunno Har. They found one body. If somehow Merlin or Roxy will find out about the marks in her neck then we're in trouble. Perhaps we can compel her and Merlin. Worst case scenario." Were they really prepared to do that though? To their friends? Eggsy wasn't really sure.   
  
Andrew meanwhile, had began to panic inside his head. He'd gone back to lay on the sofa and ride out his high. This was bad, what were they even? Why did something tell him to stay here like he was told to? It wasn't safe, right? But Harry had told him it was. He wanted to believe the older man, some part of him really wanted to.

"I don't know if I want to." Harry admitted quietly and stroked his back some more, sighing a bit. "Maybe we can reason with them, or something." He mused quietly.

"Reason how? That we had no choice but to drug, fuck and kill those two?" He nuzzled against the cool skin of Harry's neck, then chuckled. "Perhaps they won't find out…"

Harry huffed a bit and then nuzzled him back "mm perhaps, but I don't know. Since Roxy knows the one girl." He frowned thoughtfully. "I don't know. Let's not worry about it my love. At least not until later."

"I'm not worrying, nor regretting what I did to her. She was delicious." Eggsy purred. "You're right. Let's not." Eggsy looked up when he heard noises coming from the living room. "What's Andrew doing?"

Harry smiled and nuzzled against him. "hmm not sure." he shifted to get himself out of the tub, wrapping up in a towel. "I'll find out.” He moved to get somewhat wrapped up in a dressing gown before he headed downstairs to find the young man. Eggsy wouldn't be far behind him he knew.   
  
Andrew had found Harry's keys to the front door but he couldn't get them open for a reason. He really wanted to leave, not trusting these guys at all, even despite Harry's promises it just didn't seem right. It was also a part Harry hadn't covered in his compulsion. He dropped the keys and when he got up again he realized Harry was standing behind him. The man turned around and looked up at him with glassy red eyes. Still high from the coke, panicking a bit. "Your, your partner is going to kill me?" He wasn't necessarily afraid of Harry, Eggsy bothered him more.

Harry blinked a moment at the question. That was most unexpected. "What? No, He has no intention of killing you Andrew." He said, his voice still soothing now. "Come here Lad.. Relax, I promised you that you were safe here."

"I heard him saying it!" Andrew snapped, voice trembling a bit. "I'm nothing but a blood bank to you aye? Your partner hates me. I see it in his eyes, if only looks could kill."  
  
Eggsy had slipped in behind them and he stood on the other side of the room and he couldn't help but grin devilishly at poor Andrew. Harry sighed and then shook his head, looking over at Eggsy now. "Shall I just let him go then love? If you're going to delight in torturing him."

//Don't be the boring good guy now.// Eggsy thought at Harry and then disappeared back into their bedroom to get dressed. //He's staying... for breakfast.//

"Let me go? Would you...really? But I have no where to go.." Andrew looked confused. Somehow he knew that, for a fact. Even if he left he had nowhere to go, nobody who would miss him.

"Which is why we gave you a place to stay." Harry moved over to him properly now and tugged Andrew into his arms. "My lover is, being irrational about you. I think you should relax and just enjoy yourself. // _Eggsy, if we feed from him to_ _o_ _soon we'll drain him completely.//_

// _Good.//_ Was the only reply he got. Harry didn't know if he liked that or not. __  
  
Andrew sighed, leaning a bit into the embrace. "He almost seems, jealous." He spoke softly. "But I want nothing but please you both and some coke along with a home."

Harry hummed quietly and then nuzzled against him. "He is jealous a bit. But don't worry." He tipped Andrew's head up so he could smile at him. "We'll take good care of you"

"I know. Thank you, Sir. Am I allowed to take a shower now?" Andrew suddenly felt a bit more relaxed, and it occurred to him that he hadn't had a shower after he'd been practically abused by the two men and since he came here he'd been sleeping and just enjoying being high.

"Of course." Harry pressed a kiss on his forehead promisingly. "I'll show you to the guest bath or can you find it?" He murmured quietly.

"I'll find it. Thank you sir." He said softly, sighing a bit at the kiss. He had grown rather fond of his client or master rather, was how he actually felt towards him. Respecting him, showing submissiveness.

Harry let him go and let the lad go. Watching Andrew walk off. He didn't know if letting Eggsy kill him off so quickly was a good idea. But he didn't want his mate angry with him too. He moved to find Eggsy now. "Love where are you?"

"Bedroom." He called from where he was laying on the bed. Once Harry came into sight he looked up at him. "He's so fuckin' hot and delicious it hurts..." He rumbled.

Harry wandered over and leaned in to kiss him. "Well that's part of why I wanted to keep him around but if you don't want to...."

"I'd rather kill him of course. But then again, I want to kill all our victims. Don't you have that urge too?" Eggsy asked now, watching his face curiously. 

Harry nodded and then hummed and kissed his jaw and down his throat a bit. "Sometimes, not always."

Eggsy closed his eyes at that. "Mmmh. I need to..." He purred. It was an intense need. He shifted, then opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the alarm clock. It was late, or early depending on how you thought of it. "I think you made my arse bleed this time." He then chuckled. "I was so fuckin' tight..."

Harry laughed softly and then nuzzled and nibbled at him. "The water helped. You are fucking amazing Eggsy" He purred softly.

"Mmmh I know..." Eggsy purred. "Perhaps we should turn Andrew? Make him hunt clients for us with his amazin' features should be easy for him." He then looked curious. He didn't really want to allow Eggsy to keep the man around but then he would be a bit more useful.

"Could be smart." Harry mused quietly and nuzzled against him "But would you be comfortable with him around? I think you're afraid he'll steal me from you."

"I might kill him a couple of times, just because I can. Break his bones over and over again." He smirked. "At least I won't be bored with him around." he shrugged, chuckling. If andrew was changed then they could both just fuck him whenever they wanted, keep him fed and send him off whenever they wished. "Just show him his place..."

Harry nuzzled against him slowly, there was something very appealing about the suggestion now. "Well that's fine, So we turn him" He agreed quietly. "Maybe you should since you want to play with him."

"He's your pet, have the pleasure of turnin' your first." He told Harry. "Later though." Right now Eggsy had no desire to let the man up out of his arms.

Harry chuckled and kissed him gently, he was quite comfortable himself. "You want to see me do it don't you" He purred at him.

Eggsy's eyes were half closed when he rumbled his thoughts. "Feed from him. Turn him. But the chances are he may not survive through the transition..."

"True." Harry hummed and nibbled and kissed, then settled to cuddle Eggsy close. "But I can try," He purred. "You are so good for me Eggsy, pushing me." He got a thrill out of it. A thrill he remembered only feeling on high risk missions, when his life had been in the balance. Now he had all the power over life and death.

"You've got so much potential, you just don't know it yet. I want you to discover it, Harry. I know you'll be able to do it." Eggsy wrapped his arms around him. He knew instinctively what an excellent vampire his mate was. Harry hummed against him and just stroked his hair and neck a bit now. Cuddling him close.

"Make your boy proud Daddy." he murmured, nuzzling against him and pulled the covers over them both. "Rest now."

“I will." Harry settled with him contently, holding him close as he let himself relax for resting. They both somewhat dozed for quite a while, as Andrew shuffled about the house. Ate food, got high again. The human didn't know how numbered his hours of being alive really were. It was for the best.

Hours later, it felt as if they had slept. Eggsy had drifted away with his thoughts last night, it had almost felt as if he was dreaming. With Harry, there was peace, silence, he was able to rest like this. Harry sighed contently and shifted around some, nosing against him. “Hello my boy" He murmured softly, showing he was more awake now.

"Mornin' love." He hummed and smiled, leaning in to press his lips against Harry's. "I felt like I actually slept some, s'amazin'. "  
  
Harry chuckled softly "I think we can sleep, just not easily." He murmured quietly and then shifted some to kiss him and get himself up. "Shall we go see about breakfast?"

"Mmmh I think we need to dress up at least for this special breakfast. You're going to love it…" Eggsy said playfully now. 

"Dress up hmm?" Harry chuckled and stretched. "Nice clothing you're saying?"

"Nah... I was more telling myself to do so. You always look damn classy in anythin' you're wearing." Eggsy scoffed a bit. He did feel often out dressed by the other man. He knew that Harry didn't intend it. 

Harry laughed softly and leaned in to kiss him briefly. "Mmm I love you."

"Love you too." He got out of bed with a sigh, stretching out. "Andrew's been awfully quiet, probably sleeping off his high. Poor sod."

Harry hummed and nodded, moving to find fresh clothing now. "Well that will make him more comfortable for what we intend to do.”

Eggsy pulled on a simple tee and a park of dark jeans and to finish his look his favorite white winged trainers. While Harry pulled on nice trousers and a button down shirt, he rolled the sleeves up easily. They looked at each other and chuckled softly. They knew they looked good. Harry winked at him and then quietly moved to make his way into the guest room now. Andrew was asleep in the bed, looking like he'd had another hit before passing out. Not dressed in much after his shower.

Eggsy ran a hand through his hair and grinned rather darkly as he looked the young man over. "Oohh look at that. Sleeping beauty." He teased, nudging Harry. Harry chuckled softly at Eggsy's teasing behavior.

"Shall I wake him up then?" He moved to the bedside, reaching out to stroke Andrew's hair a little bit now. He easily settled himself on the edge of the bed. Andrew shifted slightly but didn't quite wake up. Eggsy leaned himself against the doorway to watch this. He was a little excited, that Harry wanted to try turning the other man. He was sure his mate could do it. Could improve this whore's life. He watched a little jealously as Harry leaned in to nuzzle that lovely pale neck, licking and nibbling a bit at first.

Andrew didn't wake at first but then his fingers twitched a bit. "Hmmmnnhh." He groaned softly, reaching up with one hand to rub in his eyes and then he turned his head lightly. "Sir." He greeted Harry lazily. "What are..." He wasn't really bothered by the licking though, he loved getting attention from his master like this. It made him sigh a little bit. He tipped his head slightly.

“Good morning." Harry purred against Andrew's skin. He gently sucked a bit more. “Thought you might enjoy waking up like this." He purred against him. He hadn't bitten yet, but he intended to. Andrew smelled just lovely now, and he was still so nicely warm.

"Hmm I think I do. I don't mind at all." Andrew smiled a bit, wrapping an arm around him. "Did you two sleep well, sir?" He turned his head to see Eggsy was looking at him with a grin. It was almost a relief to see that the younger of the two men wasn't watching him with anger. 

"Oh yes." Harry promised and he got comfortable with Andrew, his hands trailing a bit. "And I thought I'd get a taste at you this morning, Didn't want you to think you were left out now."

Still under Harry's compulsion, he couldn't say no of course. "Whatever pleases you, Sir." He didn't warn him about how weak and light headed he felt, he was laying on the bed so nothing bad could happen. "Does your, partner need to feed too?"  
  
Eggsy's look softened a bit at that. "No, Andrew. Today is different. You're Harry's. And he's going to show you that."  
  
"What..? Sir what's he talking about? Show me what?" There was a little uncertainty in the young man's voice.

Harry chuckled softly and then moved his hands to undress Andrew. "He means you're my pet, and he's given me permission to do something special with you." He kissed some more gently as he got the little that Andrew had worn to bed off of his body. "With your lovely willing body."

"I'm your....pet...?" He swallowed, getting hot under Harry's touches already. Morning sex was one of his guilty pleasures. "But I thought... " He thought he was just a blood bank. He was very confused really. "Something special?"

"Oh yes you are." Harry smiled as he saw how the lad was responding, his fingers gave little promising pinches and strokes now. He shifted back to unfasten his own trousers. "And I'm going to spoil you, almost as good as I do my boy over there." He rumbled lowly. Eggsy chuckled, shifting a bit where he was standing as the amazing sight began to turn him on already. There was something so amazing about watching Harry seduce someone else.  
  
"You're being too good for me, Sir." Andrew muttered, blinking his glassy drugged eyes, pupils still dilated from the drugs. "You already spoil me so much."

Harry chuckled softly. "Good, then you'll enjoy this." He purred, one hand moving to gently test Andrew's arsehole now, probing a bit to see how loose he still was from the night before. "You seemed to love me being in you so much."

Andrew jerked a bit because he hadn't expected him to move so quickly but he relaxed immediately after, opening up for the other man already. Of course he was loose and stretched, he always was. "Sir..." He breathed, resting his head back against the pillows. "Yes Sir." He confirmed.

"Mm good." Harry used a little lubricant now and slowly started to ease himself into that eager body since limited prep was needed. Andrew was lovely, not as nice as Eggsy, a bit too willing and stretched out, but still quite lovely. He buried his face against the lad's neck as he settled into him, slow rolls of his hips now.

Eggsy couldn't believe how fast Harry had hardened himself already. Eggsy palmed himself through his pants now, biting on his bottom lip as he observed the two on bed. He hummed deeply, rubbing and squeezing himself at the sight. "Good boy..." He praised Andrew. "Slick and open..." He muttered under his breath.  
  
Andrew gasped softly as Harry entered him, still fully dressed. His clothes smelled nice, and so did the man himself. He was cool though, never seemed able to warm up. Had these weird teeth and eyes but he didn't question it. He couldn't, question it. He was to obey him. Harry rumbled lowly and then nibbled a bit more. It had been easy to get hard. He found sex to be even more enjoyable now that he was a vampire and that seemed to fuel him in all aspects. He rumbled softly and looked at Eggsy, his eyes changing now and his fangs appearing. "Enjoying the show my love?"

"Mmmh oh yeah." Eggsy grinned, letting out a chuckle. "Y'know how I love to watch..." He purred, changing himself now he felt and saw Harry turn before his eyes. "Go on then." He whispered. Wanting Harry to get on with turning the whore.  
  
"Oh....Harry, Sir..." Andrew moaned, he was responding eagerly to the man who was fucking him. Harry chuckled and then thrust a bit more into Andrew, slow, but deep. Then he bit into his neck, starting to drink the delicious cocaine laced blood that was in the lad. He really was willing and there was something so, sweet about how that tasted. Andrew tensed, then jerked while he held back a gasp as Harry sank his sharp fangs into his neck. His eyebrows furrowed and he clenched around Harry's member. The mixed sensations made his cock twitch, enjoying the burn and the sting strangely, perhaps it was also a bit because of the coke raging through his body.

"Harry - ....Sir...Master.. - " He clawed at his shoulders a bit now while pulling him closer with his legs wrapped around him. God he felt so light headed he thought he was going to pass out after he'd come. Harry kept moving, his hips were slow and steady, each thrust as deep as the one before as he drank now. He knew he needed to get the lad to the edge, dancing along the thread of life and death before he could try to turn him. It was necessary.

Eggsy swallowed at the sight. Harry was killing him, slowly, and it really shouldn't give him such a pleasant rush but it did. He adjusted himself inside his pants. He approached the two and sat down onto the edge of the bed. He took Andrew's hand and checked for his pulse. Which was ragged. Irregular. The adrenaline rush would come soon.  
  
"What are you.... d.. " Andrew breathed weakly, not able to fight back. There was fear in his eyes now, feeling his body fight but he was too weak to resist. Harry just hummed against him, and there it was, the delicious trill of adrenaline and fear. Almost there, just a bit more. He gulped at the blood in his mouth and shifted some. Now, to change the lad he just had to inject a bit of venmon. He closed his eyes to concentrate on doing that, instead of just drinking from the lad. Not sure how he knew it was the next step, but he did it anyway.

All Eggsy did was grin devilishly at him, not doing a thing to help him despite the obvious fear on his face. He cocked his head to the side and eyed Harry when he saw Andrew's eyes roll back into his skull a bit. "Mmmh Harry mine, you're doing so well." He purred while he raised Andrew's hand to his own lips and bit down his wrist, wanting to have a taste of the adrenaline himself.

Harry made a pleased noise against Andrew's throat, still concentrating on giving him a proper dose of the venom that would hopefully make him change into one of them. // _I am glad to please you my love. //_ He thought at Eggsy.

Then Andrew went numb, his heart pounding violently inside his chest a few more times before his pulse weakened, and that was when Eggsy pulled away, realizing Harry had injected the venom into his system. "There he goes."

Harry hummed and then slowly pulled back a little, licking at the boy's neck. He rolled his hips almost lazily. There had been something terribly erotic about this. He let himself go inside the warm body. But then stayed pressed against him. Andrew got paler and paler over the next few minutes and then his heart stopped, his body tensing and jerking slightly at the blood loss. The man was barely conscious and something was missing inside his body and it began to hurt, so much. He took a few ragged short breaths before he stilled and went limp on the bed, his head lolling to the side.  
  
Eggsy frowned for a moment, waiting… They'd know soon if this worked or not.

Harry shifted some, mostly to look down at him. He could, sort of sense the lad, but it was vague, like he might yet not make it. He hummed and nuzzled down against him. "Hmm, I guess it was to much?" He murmured quietly, then started to pull back from Andrew's body.

But Andrew's chest was still rising and falling slowly, when they looked closer they both saw it. Eggsy shifted and opened his mouth carefully to see if the fangs were there. "Perhaps the coke.. " He then began but couldn't finish when he felt Andrew stir a bit.  
  
"It h-hurts..." He whispered weakly. It felt as if his head was going to explode.

Harry blinked and then chuckled softly. "Well, stronger than you look eh pretty one?" He shifted to stroke his side. "Take slow breaths. concentrate on us.." He let his hips roll giving Andrew a distraction.

A pained moan left him as Andrew's eyes turned red for the very first time and he then groaned louder when his fangs extracted. A tear ran down his cheek and he tensed at the pain. Everything was so loud, so bright. "I can't..."

"Oh you can. Just relax, close your eyes, relax. We'll take you out to eat soon." Harry promised quietly, pleased with himself. He couldn't believe that he'd done it. That lovely Andrew was now his pet for real. Andrew took a deep shaky breath and opened his eyes carefully. Also, with the transition, his compulsion was gone...

"What? What did you do to me?" Andrew's hands came up and he tried to push Harry off him now, starting to panic. "I didn't know what you were doing or, or why!? "  
  
Eggsy backed off a bit. Amusement dancing along their bond. Harry grabbed at Andrew now, pinning him down. "Take a deep breath. You're one of us now. We just made you, better." He chuckled lowly, his eyes deep red. "You'll understand soon enough.”

Andrew swallowed, his throat dry. "What...? Better...?" He glanced at Eggsy. He was obviously confused and scared and shifted a bit beneath Harry. "You fuckin' used me..." He said softly. "For my blood, just for your own selfish and sick pleasure. I had no choice but obeying you." He growled now. It was all a full realization now. 

Harry hummed quietly. "Yes." He admitted. "But now you have the same power over others Andrew. If you want it." He pulled back now. Letting go of the younger man.

"What am I?!" He snapped now, finding enough energy to sit up. "What the fuck did you do to me?" His voice trembled.

Harry sighed quietly. "You are a vampire. I turned you, instead of draining you completely." he growled the last bit. Why was the boy being so ungrateful! They'd given him eternal life!

"Draining me, you promised you wouldn't kill me." Andrew hissed, shocked by the noise that came from his throat. "You made me a monster! Just like you two are!" He snarled. "Vampires, Fuck you!" He growled.

"If you won't adjust." Harry glanced at Eggsy for confirmation. "Then we'll just have to, actually kill you" He admitted and frowned at the boy he'd only just changed. The fledgling had no idea what he was wanting to throw away.

// _Show him you're in charge... he must know his place here.//_ Eggsy coaxed now through their bond. It felt good to have that support from his mate. __  
  
"You just...lied to me. Deceived me!" Andrew bared his teeth. "I don't know what is happening to me!" He snarled, the animal wild and vivid inside him, not able to control himself just yet. He grabbed Harry's collar harshly. "Why me?!"

Harry grabbed him back and pushed him down, growling. "Because I wanted you" He snapped at him, eyes flashing some, he was driven a bit by Eggsy's words. Eggsy hadn't done this to him, hadn't needed too. Harry had wanted it. "And I take what I want."

Andrew huffed when he was pressed down against the mattress and glared up at the man, taking a deep breath. "You made a monster out of me." He growled. "You lied, about everything. Why should I obey you now huh?!"

"Because I am the alpha!" Harry snarled at him, his eyes flashing, his teeth bared. His fingers tightened some. "You are mine, or you are dead little one." He added sharply. Something cold ran up Andrew's spine at that. Harry, Mr. Hart was indeed the Alpha. He felt it now. He knew it now. He closed his mouth, his look softening a bit. He tried to control his breathing. Remaining silent, unmoved and clenched his jaw. Harry rumbled a little more and then leaned in and kissed him briefly. "Good. Better" He rumbled softly. "Now, do you wish to learn more?"

// _God that was fucking hot. I just came in my pants.//_ Eggsy couldn't believe how delicious it was to watch. Eggsy chuckled deeply, crossing his arms over his chest, shifting slightly to feel the mess he'd made of himself.   
  
"Y-yes Sir...I guess....why does everything hurt?"

"Because you just changed." Harry murmured and pulled back now. "You need to get used to yourself, and you need to eat something."

God he felt terribly weak, drained, cold. He shivered a little. "Eat?" Andrew wet his lips and glanced at Eggsy who nodded.

"Yes." Harry moved to fix his clothing and get up. "Get dressed Pet." He mused quietly. "We should go find ourselves a meal." He wandered over and pulled Eggsy into a kiss. "And you need to go clean up my boy" he purred, delighted that he'd made Eggsy come like that, lose control of himself. Something stirred in Andrew when Harry called him his pet. Despite the weakness and hunger he felt, better. Enhanced even.  
  
"Yes I do." Eggsy chuckled and winked at Harry before he disappeared into the hallway, headed for their bedroom to clean up.

Harry smirked and fixed his own clothing up. "Get dressed Andrew" He murmured quietly, firmly though, not compulsory but an expectation.

"I don't, have any clean clothes any more...Sir." Andrew grumbled, still not happy with the fact that Harry was his Alpha. It made him feel beholden to the older man. 

“Well, let's fix that then. I think we have something we could dress you in." Harry said with a chuckle. He moved to go dig through the closet in the other bedroom. It wasn't very hard to find clothing that would fit Andrew, he wasn't all that different in size from Eggsy, if a bit thinner.

He wasn't really able to listen to what Harry was saying. He only saw his lips moving...Then the man was gone for a few minutes. "I'm...thirsty." Andrew whinned when Harry returned, he swallowed hard, his mouth dry. He pressed his palms into his eye sockets and moaned, feeling uncomfortable.

"I know you are" Harry said as he came back with some clothing that looked about the right size. "Get dressed and we'll take you out to eat." He tossed it down then went to find Eggsy, wanting to kiss his boy senseless for a bit. Andrew could manage to dress himself.

Eggsy was in the bathroom splashing some water into his flushed face after he'd gotten himself a clean pair of underwear since the last was a mess. God that shouldn't have been so hot. He had come barely touching himself. But just the sensation which he got through the bond from Harry and the sight of them two on the bed, was more than enough for him. Harry come in behind him and wrapped his arms around Eggsy and nuzzled against his neck. "mmmmm Hello gorgeous" he purred at him.

Of course Eggsy had heard him coming in, he'd sensed him coming closer as he dried off his face. He put down the towel with a sigh. God, Harry even smelled like Andrew a bit now, having claimed him like that. It didn't make him feel so jealous this time, knowing what sort of control Harry had over him. Eggsy smirked faintly nevertheless. "Hello Daddy." He chuckled, leaning back against him lightly. "So how does it feel hm? Feels pretty good doesn't it?"

Harry leaned in to kiss a bit more and then pulled closer to him, rocking playfully against him. "MMm feels powerful." He said quietly. "But you are still my boy." he purred. "And you always will be."

Eggsy purred at that, sighing happily at those words, even though he had known that from the start. "I know." He smiled and turned around to face the older man to kiss his lovely lips, wrapping his arms around him.

Harry rumbled and kissed him back warmly, hands sliding down to his hips and squeezing them from this time.

"We're like, bunnies. Bloodsucking and fuckin' bunnies only less cute." He joked a bit. "We can make Andrew hunt for us, if he's used to what he has become." He hummed and kissed him again, wrapping his arms around the man's neck.

"We'll train him good." Harry purred and nipped at him warmly, growling lowly and playfully. "And you're very cute my love." He purred, liking the idea of being blood sucking bunnies. It was a fun thought really.

"Mmmhhh not cute." Eggsy countered, grumbling against his lips. "But I 'm starving, when are we going to eat?"

"Soon, You pick where tonight, since I did last night." Harry chuckled and nipped at him. He did love his mate so much. Andrew was just a pretty side dish.

"Outskirts of London, to be safe this time. We will have an inexperienced vampire with us now." Eggsy said softly. It would probably be messy the first time Andrew killed. 

Harry nodded a bit and then straightened. "Let's go collect him. I'm hungry too."

"You just had breakfast." He chuckled. "Just had Andrew s last human blood. Delicious coke and adrenaline." Eggsy teased gently. Harry snorted and sighed briefly. 

"Doesn't stop me from wanting more" He nipped his neck and then straightened up and moved to go find Andrew. Eggsy grinned at that. He liked that mind set. Loved it. Harry was getting a bit more savage and wild by the day. Just like Eggsy himself. They finally began embracing their new nature.


	27. Round and Round and Round we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to spiral even more out of control. And they find, they are not alone.

Chapter 27  
"Rox..." Merlin muttered, holding his tablet as he joined her on the sofa. He didn't look happy at all. "I've got some pictures from your...deceased friend. Just received them from the forensics department of Scotland Yard. They were both at home, enjoying their 'day off' but Merlin never stopped working and doing research. He handed Roxy the tablet hesitantly. Roxy had been practicing some of her coding and didn't mind the distraction until she saw the pictures now, as she accepted the tablet slowly. "....Harry and Eggsy" She said quietly. "It has to have been.” She hated the idea. But the evidence was quite clear.

"Completely drained. Found heavy drugs in her system as well." Merlin spoke neutrally, trying to keep himself together. He reached out to swipe over the screen to show the next picture; a close up of the marks on her neck.

Roxy chewed her lip and winced some. Then with a deep sigh she pushed the tablet back in his hand. she curled up against his shoulder. "...Well fuck" She murmured. "They knew..…" When Eggsy and Harry had talked to them they'd lied.

Merlin sighed and put down the tablet before wrapping an arm around her. "I'm sorry..." He said softly. Eggsy and Harry had drugged her, murdered her, thrown her body into the Thames. They were liars, murderers. Merlin pressed a kiss into her hair. "I'm sorry Rox." If they were going to give the authorities this sensitive information, then they'd be arrested, and probably kept as lab rats too.

Roxy sighed quietly and then let her eyes close. She just pressed to him. "I don't know what to do about them" She admitted quietly. She was scared and uncertain. She knew they needed corralling, or, killing.

"Her friend is still missing. perhaps she's still alive. Perhaps it was an accident." He said softly, secretly hoping that in some way it had been an accident. "I don't know either Rox."

"I don't know that it was. They have to feed, it makes sense they'd pick random victims but do they have to drain them?" She asked softly, sadly. There had to be a better way for the pair to feed. They had to keep control. Somehow.

Merlin pulled back lightly now. "Because they're animals. It's like asking a very hungry lion to let you live." He grumbled, getting angry now. He couldn't believe that after all these years of friendship Harry had lied to him.

Roxy sighed quietly and looked down at her lap. "So we should put the lions down?" She asked quietly, sadly really.

Merlin got on his feet now, wiping a hand over his face with a sigh. "Fuck..." He huffed, turning around. They should. They really should. He knew that, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. Roxy watched, worried. It was a terrible thought, but this was only going to get worse.

"I've known Harry for almost thirty years now." He shook his head, Merlin felt so terrible right now. "I can't..." He bit down his lower lip. "Why didn't they tell us?"

"Maybe because they knew we'd feel this way" She sighed, not sure what to think. She shook her head. She didn't know where to go with this.

"They also knew we were going to figure it out sooner or later. I'm calling Harry. This has to stop. We need to stop this because they won't." Merlin said finally. He quietly moved to grab up his phone now to call his friend. 

"Okay." She nodded quietly. "Do it, call him, please..."

Merlin nodded and called Harry now, waiting patiently, holding his breath as the air got thick in the room. God he was nervous...and scared now. Of his best friend.

Harry had been looking for Andrew, it took him a little but but he found the young man, the new born vampire. “Are you ready to go find out how to eat?" He grinned at the young man. He was feeling oddly thrilled about this. Andrew looked a little tense, he was fidgeting, starving most likely. 

The young vampire nodded at his master's question. "Y-yes Sir…"

"Good, We're ready. Come on Eggsy love." He called out and moved to pull on his jacket. Eggsy could be heard in the hallway shrugging into his own jacket. Harry frowned a bit as his mobile rang. He sighed and fished it out, ushering Andrew ahead of him. He answered after a moment, seeing who was calling him. "Merlin you're supposed to be relaxing and enjoying a vacation with your lovely lady."

"As I matter of fact, I was, Harry." Merlin said, sighing a bit. "Until the pictures of the forensics department came in. I want both your asses over here, right now."

"No" Harry said simply. "We're going to get something to eat. So unless you and Roxy want to join us, We are not coming over right now."

Eggsy heard the conversation from where he was standing and walked over with gritted teeth. How dare that warm blood try to order them about.   
  
"What..?!" Merlin hissed. "Do you two even realize what you've done? You've murdered a young woman! A student!" He had to take a deep breath to get himself together once more “Harry, just please stop doing this. Stop making the wrong decisions. Please, tell me that other girl is still alive." He looked over at Roxy with a worried look on his face.

Harry growled faintly at that, how dare he say such things. "The wrong decisions? You wanted me to give up Eggsy! You wanted me to get old and die on him!" He snarled. "And no, she's not alive, so you can stop fussing over that too. Go fuck Roxy and figure out what you really want." He started to hang up quickly.

Merlin winced a bit when Harry began to yell at him. In all these years, Harry never yelled at him before. "Harry!" He called before the man hung up on him and Merlin's eyes glazed all over when his best friend stabbed him in the back. "He's, he's so wrong about everything." He said sadly, walking over towards the sofa. "We can't make them stop, by tomorrow there will be someone else, killed."

Roxy reached out to him. "What happened? Why did he yell at you?" She asked worriedly. She'd been able to hear the end. It hadn't sounded like Harry.

"I...I've never heard him like this before... He thinks I pushed him to give up Eggsy, wanted him to get old and die on him... - But all we did was help... Fuck..." This was the exact kind of shit that they wanted to prevent with the cure, but they were simply too late and apparently their last cure just didn't work... "The other girl will be found dead as well." He then added softly.

Roxy winced some and then shifted to grasp at him. "So what do we do now?"

“I don't know.” Merlin admitted. He let himself be folded into her arms. They'd have to figure out what to do next. Before to many other people were killed.

In his own house Harry growled, his eyes flashing some. "let's go." He rumbled at Eggsy now. He was furious with Merlin now. Eggsy looked into Harry's eyes and saw a look on his face he'd never seen before. He wasn't sure what to do about his mate. Harry's hand slid over Eggsy's back and he moved to nudge the other vampire towards the door. "Let's get a cab, I'm itching for a fight." He rumbled lowly and briefly dropped his nose to nip at Eggsy's ear.

Eggsy gave Andrew a look, then nodded at Harry, smirking at his remark. Sounded good to him. "A fight? Hmmm perfect. A bloody fight?" He purred. They all settled into the cab slowly. Already inside the cab, Andrew was restless, his leg bouncing and his eyes darting around. He needed to feed badly.

Harry smirked at Eggsy's question. "Maybe" He ushered him forward and once they were settled named a place on the far edge of London for the cabby. He looked at Andrew. "Soon pet" He cooed at the boy.

// _You're angry. Did Merlin make you angry? He found out about it...didn't he?//_

Harry took Eggsy's hand now quietly. // _He did, and he thought he could order us to his place like puppies. It, very much pissed me off.//_

// _Why not go there and show Merlin who's in charge...?//_ Eggsy grinned. As he made the darling suggestion.

Harry let his eyes narrow a bit, considering his mate for a few moments. // _And what exactly do you think I should do?//_

"A little threatening never hurt anyone...." He then purred, leaning a bit against him while eyeing Andrew.  
  
Without themselves realizing, their humanity slipped bit by bit...  
  
Andrew looked up at the sky during the ride, it was clouded, but the sky was still a bit too bright for his eyes. He was fighting an inner battle, also trying to calm down but the beast inside him was restless and hungry.

"Let's feed the little one first." Harry mused quietly. 'Then perhaps we can show them the perks of our changes."

It was a bit early for dinner, it wasn't even full dark yet but no one would pay attention to them out of London. Andrew was mumbling, shifting, overwhelmed by the new noises and scents around him. "Coke." He then said, hopeful. "It'll help me calm down, Sir…"

"We can get you some." Harry promised. "Can't we Eggsy?" He tilted his head at his mate.

"We can...After we had dinner." Eggsy smirked a bit. He wanted to see exactly how the new vampire took to his new powers. New strength.   
  
"Dinner, where are we going?" Andrew muttered, groaning in discomfort when he felt his eyes flash red again. "Am I a monster now too?"

Harry patted Andrew's leg now, it was meant to be comforting "We're going somewhere where we can eat without being noticed."

"What, what do you mean?" Andrew glanced at the hand patting his leg. He was scared of what was going to happen. He'd seen what Eggsy and Harry had been capable of. "I feel sick..."

Harry tilted his head. "You'll feel better once you've had something, I promise you." Harry said with a little smile. "It's just how hungry you are"

Andrew shook his head, then shrugged. Why Harry not telling him anything about what they were going to eat or where they were going after all. The cab stopped just before they would leave London and Eggsy knew just the spot. It wasn't far from his old home either as a matter of fact; Eggsy knew the perfect victim.

Harry moved to get out of the car. "Where to my love?" He asked Eggsy now.

Two streets from here, he knew one of Dean's goons was always dealing drugs. "Follow me." Eggsy grinned. They walked for a few minutes. Suddenly the Black Prince came in sight. It was the pub where he and Harry had a drink on their first meeting. "Let's get not too close to the pub. All we have to do now, is wait for our dinner to come to us."

Harry knew the place. he looked around some. "Oh?" He mused curiously. He watched Eggsy a little but nodded. "All right." He glanced at Andrew. "We'll show you what to do little one, but you have to do it for yourself. I promise it'll taste good." Harry said with a wolfish smile.

Eggsy leaned against the wall, lit a cigarette and offered Andrew and Harry one too. "Yes, Harry, you probably know him. Young, ignorant, rude bastard. Stole his car once."

Harry hummed a bit. "Oh yes, That one." He accepted the cigarette now and looked around some for the lanky man he remembered having a run in with at the pub. They only had to wait a few minutes before Rottweiler appeared, moving along his usual route.

"Who's tha'?" Andrew frowned. "What are you two talkin' about?" He huffed. Dinner, drugs, car. What? It was all so confusing.

"That, is our dinner." Eggsy smirked. "If we're lucky, he'll have some coke for ya as well...” He exhaled a big plume of smoke and winked at Harry. "Do you trick, old man. I'm sure he'll still remember you from last time." He laughed quietly.

Harry smirked and then took a drag and moved towards the man. "Good evening." He mused lightly, just enough to catch Rottweiler's attention.

"Waus' that?" The man blinked then his eyes widened. "Oy! I know you" He shook his head. "Wutcha doin 'ere?"

"Do you mean.." Andrew stopped himself and he sniffed the air. He could smell the man from a distance. Warm, fresh...with a heartbeat. A low hum left him. It was instinctual really. He found himself feeling the urge to bite hard into flesh. 

  
Eggsy finished his cigarette, watching Harry and their victim lazily until he felt Andrew got restless again. "Calm down you." He rumbled softly.

"We were looking for a little, treat so to speak. And Eggsy recalled you could help." Harry chuckled lowly, wandering up to the man now. "Our friend is very much in need of a pick me up."

"'eh? I can do that." Rottweiler nodded warily. "Give ya a deal even, yeah Eggs? You're doin pretty fer yerself."

Eggsy's eyes narrowed at that. "Coke, mate. Know you got 'nuf of tha' in your pockets." He smirked. // _Gonna rip his throat to shreds…//_ It would be a good payback. No one would miss him. No one liked him. Eggsy was going to do everyone a favour.

"I believe I'm the one talking to you, Look at me" Harry rumbled, waiting for the man to meet his eyes before asserting the compulsion on him. "Empty your pockets."

"Y..Yessir" Rottweiler started to do so, producing the array of drugs about himself as well as some cash and other odds and ends.

Andrew made a few noises in discomfort and Eggsy huffed, turning to face him and placing a firm hand on his chest, pushing him against the wall lightly. "Focus." He rumbled. He knew how hard it was though, the first time he had completely lost it, attacked Harry, would've drained him if Merlin hadn't shot him. Self control is hard, just when Eggsy was getting the hang of it, he had to tutor someone else. "Wait for Harry's orders, his permission."

Harry got their prey to relax now after a bit, he backed him up against the wall. "Watch what I do Andrew." he rumbled. "So that you know." He leaned in close to the man and then bit quickly, only taking a mouthful or two. He wanted to use this one for Andrew, they could get another. The whimper that left the man was pathetic, like he knew this was terrible and he couldn't stop it.

It was going to be easy, Andrew had turned once the young man came into sight. The smell triggering his transformation. He had to drink blood now to complete his transition. God, he **had** to feed now. The smell of blood hit his nose and entered his system and his eyes went a tone darker than they already were. He clawed one of Eggsy's arms for a moment until he couldn't hold back any more. As soon as Harry pulled away from the young man, Andrew went for the young man's throat, grabbing his collar and messily attacked him with his teeth, a lot of blood spilling. Snarls and growls left the newborn vampire as hot fresh delicious blood hit the bottom of his empty stomach.

Harry was amused at his eagerness actually. He stepped back and nosed briefly at Eggsy. "Look at him. Taking to it. So messy." He shook his head. It was delightful to watch though, the blossom of the new vampire. 

"Mmh. You're teachin' him well..." Eggsy hummed, quickly leaning in to have a taste of his bloody lips. "Let him kill."

Harry chuckled softly and nosed at Eggsy some more. He knew it was good for Andrew. Having that first kill drinking deeply. "You're doing very well" he called to the young vampire. Feeling pride now.

Rottweiler was panicking under the compulsion. He could feel himself weakening. Found the whole thing to be insane. "N..no" he panted. Begging now, the rush of adrenaline was hitting.

Eggsy chuckled. "You'd do me a great pleasure Andrew," he began, resting both hands on Harry's sides now while leaning in for another kiss. "If you kill him, slowly." He grinned. "Give him the order, Harry."

Harry smirked a bit and then nuzzled against him and kissed him back briefly. "Andrew, draw it out” He ordered lowly, a purr. "Show us how good are you."

They were getting better and better at being bad and cruel. "Mmmh perfect. So what are we going to do about the /wizz/ and his supernatural girl hm?"

Harry frowned a bit and nipped at him for mentioning them. "I wish we could turn them. They'd be wonderful on our side."

Rottweiler was struggling still against Andrew, trying to escape him, but growing weaker, there was another flash of adrenaline through his system. Andrew growled in response and bit harder, earning a sharp scream from the younger man. Eggsy snapped around, eyes darting. Hopefully they hadn't drawn any attention with that. Just a short moment later, Eggsy could hear the victim's heart rate slow down drastically. Harry rumbled a bit and looked around lazily. "mmm Almost there." he purred now. "Good job Andrew."

Rottweiler's body was pale and he was starting to lose momentum. Eggsy hummed softly as he continued to enjoy the bloody taste of Harry's lips. "Pity he doesn't say much though." he chuckled deeply. "I would have loved to hear him beg a bit more. Strong compulsion." He kissed Harry deeply now. He was so proud of his mate. How strong he was. Andrew finished the man off behind them which was shaking in his grip now before he went limp.

Harry hummed quietly. "Sorry love, I seem to have a knack for them" He purred and kissed him back eagerly now for a few moments. "Let him go Andrew" He rumbled briefly before kissing Eggsy again.

Andrew rumbled and pulled back when he was told to, blood having stained his clothes and face. He panted, the look on his face softening a bit. "Oh no, what did you make me do?!" His voice trembled a bit, embarrassed how good this all had felt.

Harry pulled away from Eggsy, moving over to Andrew now. "Relax, you feel better now right? Not hungry?"

"No, no. I feel stronger." Andrew swallowed, nodding at Harry. Eggsy moved over to the dying human and took in the fear on his face, causing him to chuckle. He picked him up easily, making sure not to stain himself and then dumped the body in the garbage dumpster.

Harry nodded and then nosed Andrew, his pretty pet. "Very pleased with you. You did beautifully Andrew," he murmured with a smirk. Once he had made his way over to Harry and his pet, Eggsy retrieved a couple of small bags from his pocket. Marijuana, and coke. He handed them to Andrew. Distracting the young vampire from his mate.

"We're leaving." Eggsy then said. "Harry and I still need to feed."

Harry nodded a bit. "Come on Andrew, You can have your treat" He smirked and then nodded to Eggsy. He looked forward to feeding as well.

Andrew felt shaky, but that was basically the adrenaline and the new energy running through him. "T..thanks…"

"Oi !!!" Suddenly came from a distance. "Freeze!  Schmidt, we've got a couple'a drug dealers here!" Two policemen approached the three vampires.

Harry smirked and glanced at Eggsy cocking his head. // _What do you think love? Dinner?//_ A thrill ran through him. He often avoided the police out of habit. A side effect of working for a spy organization.

"Mmmh, let's have some fun with them." Eggsy purred. "Let's play." Eggsy made Andrew back off and checked if his face was clean from blood.

"Empty your pockets!" One of the police officers had a strong Irish accent. "Schmidt! Come over here!"

Harry laughed softly and then straightened some. "Sir I think you are most mistaken" He said lightly. "We just happen to be in the alleyway…" He tried to excuse now, oh the man smelled good, warm and delicious.

"Bullshit." The other officer, Schmidt responded as he made his way towards them. He was a larger man, with a bit of a wild air about him, a scar streaked his cheek. Eggsy sighed, the smell of blood still in his nose, and then something else as well, something new. His eyes narrowed. // _Something's not right//_

  
"Do ya think we're stupid? We know drug dealers when we see 'em. Empty your pockets." He demanded once more, adjusting his vest a bit before he stepped forward.

Harry cocked his head a bit. "I have nothing to hide from you" He said calmly and shrugged a bit. His nose twitched now. "Please, I said to relax." // _Smells off//_ he thought at Eggsy.

"Pat, hold on." Schmidt said now, pulling up slightly, his eyes narrowed as he studied the three men some. The one had blood on him. "Are you hurt Mister?" He called out towards Andrew. Something smelled, cold to him.

Patrick pulled back a bit, obviously shorter than his partner. He himself was still a rookie. Eggsy inhaled deeply, then eyed the man's scar. Odd scar, very old too from the look of it. "He's fine."

Eggsy hummed as slid his hands into his pockets, shrugging a bit. "Had a drink too much. We're dropping him off at his apartment."

"Ran into another drunk, fight you know." Harry gave them a pleasant smile. "Please, we're not dealing drugs."

Schmidt could smell more than one kind of blood. His eyes glinted slightly in the dim light of the night, almost a burnt color. "I'm not sure I believe you. Look we don't find drugs you can take your friend home." He said as pleasantly as possible. He frowned, the eyes, their eyes were wrong now. The hair on the back of his neck was rising a bit.

Eggsy swallowed, somehow the smell triggering the change inside him. His eyes flashed red and his fangs extended behind his lips. "Look," Eggsy began. "I guess we both had a tiring night. This must be the end of your shift."

Meanwhile, Andrew had backed off even further. The policeman didn't smell nice and what if he'd been arrested for murder now if they'd find out. Or possessing drugs?

Harry nodded a bit. "I agree..." He mused quietly and then rumbled softly. "Please, Officer Schmidt was it?"

A low growl left Schmidt. "What the hell is this." He growled, stepping towards them. "Pat stay back." He said sharply his partner was only human after all, he didn't want to risk him. The police officer approached Eggsy who was unable to change back it seemed so instead he looked down at his feet.

"Just let us go home officer." He mumbled, trying to feign being shy. "I don't feel so well." Oscar worthy act. When he did look up at him though, he saw the other's eyes glowing gold suddenly. Eggsy's breath hitched in his throat and his lips parted.

Patrick, held his hand on his taser now, still in it's holster though and watched the three man. "Somethin' wrong Schmidt?"

Harry sighed quietly. "Eggsy love if you weren't feeling good you should have told me earlier." he said sympathetically. He was trying to play along with their drunk story. He watched Schmidt closely.

"You, you two are." Schmidt said slowly then growled again. "Patrick get out of here!" He called after his partner, a twitch. He was glad it wasn't the full moon yet. "You two, where did you come from!"

"....." Eggsy was speechless, that was not the reaction he'd thought they'd get. He turned quickly and made his way over to Harry. "We're... " He blinked, stopping himself. "Andrew get out." He then said sternly, his instinct telling him to go to safety but he didn't know why.

"Yes, Andrew, go." Harry agreed, eyes narrowing on this Schmidt. "You are different."

"You could say that of yourselves." He snarled back, frowning. Enemy all his senses rang. Natural enemy.

"We're, it was an accident that we became like this." Eggsy swallowed, suddenly he found himself extremely worried. "What are you...?"

Harry curled his lip briefly "You smell of fur and the wild.." He said now, finally placing what it was that he had scented.

"And you smell of ice and blood." Schmidt spat. "Vampires."

"Werewolf..." Eggsy growled now, doing a step forward. "So it's true, can this shit get any weirder?" He scoffed. It was weird enough they existed, now werewolves? Roxy's skills? It was just getting stranger and stranger.

Harry frowned at Schmidt now. "Werewolf?" He felt his skin prickle like with a chill.

"You two have been behind the killings. You're draining them and leaving them for dead. that boy your latest victim?" Schmidt demanded now.

"Hardly, Andrew is like us. He's just, young." Harry snorted. "And what about you? Hmm? A police officer? Don't make me laugh."

Water and fire, Eggsy huffed. The werewolf smelled bad now, almost making his stomach turn. "We need to keep ourselves alive." Eggsy growled now. "You don't know what it's like, the cravings are always there."

Patrick had pulled back and backed off, close to the car now, it almost seemed as if his colleague knew them in a way. He wanted to trust that he do what he was doing.

Harry shifted some, feeling his own nerves and Eggsy's through the bond. "You have to kill too, don't tell us you haven't."

"I have learned how to control my urges. You need to find a better way, or I will have to come after you, and kill you." Schmidt growled a bit. "You know we're enemies, consider this your fair warning."

Eggsy glared at the werewolf. "It's three versus one, do you think we can't beat you?" He took a deep breath. "Does werewolf blood run in your family?" He then asked, curious even though he wanted to fight the man. 

Schmidt snorted quietly. This one asked all the right, and wrong questions all at once. "What if it does? I know you're made, but that doesn't change that there are others out there."

"Other Vampires. Not in London though or you wouldn't be so surprised to see us." Harry said simply, watching him now. Schmidt gave a sharp nod of agreement now.

"I never chose to be like this." Eggsy admitted now. "But it's the best thing that ever happened to me, immortality and strength with the never-ending blood thirst as a burden." He had a gut feeling that he had to fight this man now. He just had to. He grew restless. Harry looked at Eggsy, he didn't want his lover to risk anything.

"I suggest you find a better source of food." Schmidt warned. "All of you. Clear out. We don't want your trouble here in London."

Eggsy growled now. "How many more of you are here in London." He did a step closer to Harry now. He had no reason to be afraid of this stupid werewolf. Eggsy was immortal. What he didn't know, was that a bite of a werewolf could actually kill him, just like silver could.

"I'm not telling you" He growled back. He bared his teeth a bit. "Go away Vampire, You're not wanted here."

"We still outnumber you." Harry grunted. "Why don't you go back to your partner and leave."

Eggsy scoffed and then approached the man. "I don't know much 'bout werewolves, but I do know that they smell really bad." His nostrils flared. "Wet, dog."

"You don't smell any better bloodsucker." Schmidt snarled. He stared the vampire down now. "I could kill you right now, immortal or not."

"Don't you dare." Harry growled, moving to get between them.

"We're going home." Eggsy huffed, brushing past the officer now. "Come Harry, Andrew." He had enough of this, and he knew somehow, that it wasn't wise to provoke a big werewolf like that.

Harry nodded and then moved to follow him. "Andrew come along" he said roughly, lowly. Urging the young vampire to follow them. Schmidt let his lip curl a little but let them pass. He wasn't about to pick a fight with three vampires. he just hoped they'd leave, and let well enough alone. They walked through some alleys, not wanting to be seen at all and it was silent for quite a while.

"Roxy had told me about them before just never thought they were real. Also a Russian experiment?" Eggsy wondered quietly. 

"I don't know. He smelled, real in a way. solid." Harry said, trying to explain what he'd sensed.

So the Russians didn't do this, then what were they trying to do? Everything suddenly didn't make sense at all. "Fuck..."

Harry reached out to stroke his back. "Relax." He said quietly. "You might have been injected, but we are Vampires. That doesn't change because of this."

"Then what's next??? Witches?" He scoffed. That other police officers seemed clueless, vampires and werewolves living secret undercover lives. "We are just myths to the world..."

Harry shook his head a bit. "Well of course we are. Nobody believes in us outside of fiction." He frowned a bit. "I don't know what we're going to do."

Eggsy sighed, looking up at the sky. Full moon was just a few days away. Maybe they could use that somehow. "We can't ask Merlin or Roxy for help. Or can we? After what happened?"

Harry frowned. "I don't know. We still have to talk to them." Deal with them really. "We should feed then go see them, so we don't do anything rash." He glanced towards Andrew now. They would have to do something about the young vampire as well. They couldn't take him to Merlin's.

"What if they don't want to see us? Harry, I've murdered one of Roxy's old friends. And that phone call." He shrugged. He knew things weren't good between them and the pair of humans that had been their best friends.

"Which is why we need to try to talk to them at least talk sense into them. They need to see how necessary our behaviors are." Harry pointed out. "We have to survive somehow."

"They won't understand." Andrew then said out of nowhere. "Have ya fuckin' seen us? Seen that werewolf? We're outta control once we start feeding. I've killed a young man just for his blood." He rumbled

Harry hummed quietly. "Merlin and Roxy knew what we are already." he pointed out. They'd been less rejecting than many humans would be. They were lucky in that.

"That was before you two started murdering and turning people, me." Andrew huffed, knowing he was disrespectful to his Alpha now.

"Watch your mouth" Harry growled a bit now, immediately angered with his attitude. "I did you a favour."

"A favour, after brainwashing me and keeping me drugged and satisfied for my blood?!" He was losing it now, also the rush of the 'first' meal was still there along with this new strength and energy running through him. "You only kept me because you like fuckin' me so much." He snarled, knowing he had crossed a line here now.

Harry growled and then grabbed him about the throat and shoving him hard into the nearest wall. "You little fucking ungrateful child!" He snarled now.

A choking gurgle left Andrew now and he saw stars when the back of his head and body hit the wall so harshly. He had bit down his tongue and cheek so hard that it was bleeding heavily now. He coughed twice, clawing Harry's arm as blood stained his lips. His fangs grew a bit longer and his eyes went redder and there was a fighter inside him. Swallowing was hard now with that hand clawing his throat so tightly, almost choking him and the older man was so much stronger than he was. Then he got scared by the look in Harry's eyes.  
  
"Wrong move..." Eggsy commented on Andrew's actions from a few feet away. He felt a brief thrill, but watched closely.

Harry growled lowly and then shook him slightly before letting go. "You feel that? Feel how easily I could kill you?" He snarled. "I made you, I can end you child. Understood?" He snarled at him. It had scared Andrew. And if Eggsy was honest with himself; it scared him too. He'd never seen Harry like this before. Andrew rubbed his throat, coughing and clearing his throat a bit when Harry finally let him go. He whimpered.

"It's true...though...innit?" He then asked softly. "It's the only reason you like me." He said now, having calmed down a bit though the truth hurt a bit.

Harry snorted softly "While it helps, I saw potential in you. And besides you're not exactly something I can feed off of any more after all." He pointed out. "So behave yourself, and don't get too uppity."

Andrew scoffed and growled, but agreed eventually and followed Harry and Eggsy, wherever they were going now. Harry stalked out to get them a cab. "Where to Love?" He looked at Eggsy. He was a bit hungry but he was also annoyed.

Eggsy could feel Harry's annoyance. "I dunno." He murmured, shrugging and sliding his hands into his pockets as they waited for a cab. "Werewolves." He then sighed. "You must be kidding me."

Harry grumbled lowly and then frowned. "Let's take Andrew home" He said quietly, then frowned. "And then we need to see Merlin and Roxy, we can eat after."

_//Do you really think they want to see us right now?//_ God he was starving as well. Harry had fed on Andrew this morning before he turned him, and now Andrew had drained someone as well. Eggsy wasn't sure how long he'd be able to stay in control with this hunger raging inside him.

Harry shrugged briefly and then reached over to touch his arm, stroking it. "So we drop Andrew off and eat first" He shrugged. "So we don't do anything foolish."

Eggsy hummed deeply, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist as they waited for a cab and rested his head on the man's shoulder.

Harry nuzzled his hair just a bit. "I love you" He murmured affectionately.

"Love you too..."

Andrew definitely felt like the third wheel and he huffed at the sight, crossing his arms over his chest and turned around, lighting a cigarette. Harry smiled against Eggsy and glanced at his pet. It was a bit cute to see Andrew get pouty, he hugged Eggsy closer for a bit. Eggsy nuzzled against Harry's neck and kissed him there a bit. "Your boy is hungry..." He purred.

Harry sighed quietly and then chuckled. "Oh is he now?" He tilted his head. "Daddy will get him dinner soon" He purred promisingly.

"Hmhm." Eggsy hummed, pulling back gently, kissing Harry's lips now, he couldn't help how his mind was circling around. "D'ya really think Merlin and Rox will be fine with coming over?" He asked when he broke the kiss. 

"Well they did want to see us, that was why they called originally. Probably to yell at us about the girls" Harry huffed a bit, frowning. Why couldn't they just understand?

Eggsy leaned against Harry, running his hands up the man's strong back as he kissed him one last time. "Probably..." He sighed softly.

Harry sighed and nuzzled him. "mmm My Eggsy" He purred a bit. His mood swinging again.  


-

Merlin had been working on his tablet, following some news feeds, checking out a few things. He still regretted the way the conversation with Harry had gone. He frowned as he saw another message pop up. "They found the other body." Merlin said out of nothing, getting on his feet. "Also drained." He dropped his tablet on the sofa angrily and pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked over towards the kitchen to make some coffee. "Damn it Harry." He mumbled to himself. "They're outta control, Rox"

Roxy swallowed and shifted, pulling a knee up to her chest now. "So what do we do?" She asked quietly. She'd been trying not to think to hard about it and find out everything she could about telepathic powers while she relaxed with Merlin. While he did whatever he was doing.

"And two more missing people." Merlin then sighed, he'd seen that message earlier. "Both last seen at the Blue Lagoon club. This can't be a coincidence any more, shit. We need to do something to stop them."

"We don't have a lot of options" She said with a heavy sigh. She chewed on her lip a bit more. "God I don't like this."

"No we don't and the fact that I couldn't get to Harry last time worries me. Perhaps you can talk to Eggsy?"

"I can try” Roxy nodded a bit, worried. "Is there a chance that, Harry would want the wild side of himself?" She asked quietly. If Harry was letting the Vampire take complete control, all hope was likely lost. Eggsy had already shown signs of doing that.

"Hmm, what are you thinking exactly?" Merlin came back with two cups of coffee now. It was getting late and there was still a lot of work and research to do. They couldn't seem to stop working, not now with so much riding on the line. 

"Just that, perhaps he's enjoying all of it. Being stronger, being able to kill so easily. It's a power over life and death really." Roxy sighed quietly. "And Eggsy probably likes seeing him that way." She pointed out quietly now. She made room for Merlin to get comfortable.

"Ah, yes, I understand. I can't believe it's taken them over completely. D'you really think they enjoy the kill? I mean, they already killed those two young students. I never thought Harry or Eggsy would be capable of doing such a thing." Merlin held back a shudder and sighed, handing Roxy a hot steamy mug of coffee. If he was honest with himself, he knew Harry could have done such a thing. The man knew how to kill. Even Merlin knew that. But he didn't want to tell Roxy.

Roxy sighed and accepted the mug, sipping at it a little. "Harry, his background was in contract killing right?" She asked quietly now, a little worried. "Did he like it? Doing that job I mean."

Merlin frowned, looking back at her. That was not information Roxy should have known. "How..." He stopped himself, shaking his head. "You weren't supposed to know about that." He paused to take a sip himself, sighing heavily. "Yes, I'm afraid he did. Merciless and efficiently dangerous when necessary. Determined to finish every single bloody and dirty job successfully, with bare hands if needed.”

Roxy shrugged quietly "You taught me well" She said quietly, not apologizing for her snooping. She needed to know what could be in Harry's background that would make him act like this. "I see." She sighed quietly as she took in his agreement though. "That doesn't exactly speak well for his control as a vampire."

"Course I did." Merlin chuckled and wrapped an arm around her before pulling her close. "No. You're right. It doesn't. Perhaps it's worse than we thought. How long until they will start turning innocent people just for fun? We know they have that ability."

"Who says they haven't already? Maybe one of those two men." She said with a sigh. "We won't know until the bodies show up, or the men do."

-

  
Eggsy was grumpy now, hungry, but they'd have to go to Roxy and Merlin soon. They had dropped Andrew off at home. He was quite silent on the ride to Merlin and Rox. Harry could sense the combination from his mate. He leaned in to nuzzle against him. "We need to stop and get you a snack somewhere.” He said quietly to his mate.

  
"A snack? Would love that." Hell if Harry was going to give him a rat or a cat he was still going to be pleased with it. Eggsy was happy the man had thought of this at all.

Harry leaned forward and asked the driver to pull over at a specific street. "Come on love." He moved to get out. "We'll only be a short bit, if you wait you'll be well compensated.” He promised the driver who shrugged a little. Unaware of what was going on really. It looked as though they might go to a small shop that was just a short bit away. As long as he got paid he didn't care.

"Hmm all right." Eggsy got out and followed Harry. "Where are we?"

Harry chuckled softly. "In a place where it's easy to get a snack." He teased gently. He lead him down the street a slight distance, there were some young women in scanty clothing a bit down there.

Eggsy hummed, swallowing as his mouth began to water at the sight. "Hmm smells good already." He breathed as he smelled the women.

Harry smirked softly. "Good, go on then love. Have a bite." He purred, and nudged him towards the girls. He wanted to watch really as his lover and mate had his meal. He did like watching.

Eggsy approached one of the young women while biting his lip and putting on a seductive face. "Hello there." He retrieved a few fifty pound bills from his pocket and took her hand, putting the money into her hand and then made her clench it into a gentle fist.

She flushed a little and then grinned a little. "Hey darlin." She easily made the money disappear. "What can I do for you?"

"Mmh well, I'm hungry." He smirked, arching an eyebrow at her while he stepped into her personal space. "But I'm sure you can help me with that."

She giggled a bit. "Hungry for what?" She reached up to put a hand around his neck, leaning back against the wall easily now. Some of the other girls had laughed and scattered down the street. Giving them the space that would be required for, whatever her guest wanted.

"Hungry for a little bit of you and your delicious body." Eggsy purred now, leaning in as let his lips brush over her jaw and towards her ear.

“Well you've paid for a bit of that and a little more if you want." She giggled and tilted her head for him. Having no idea this wasn't the usual john. Harry had leaned lazily on his umbrella to watch. It was obvious he was indulging his younger companion and nobody stopped him.

"Mmh perfect. You will enjoy this." Eggsy purred, letting his compulsion wash over the younger woman when he met her gaze once more. "And you'll not make one single noise..."

She shivered and then bit her lip, expression going slightly blank. "As you wish" She murmured quietly and then licked her lips. "What shall I do for you? Does your friend want to do something too?"

Eggsy took in the look on her face and smirked faintly. "Good girl." He leaned in to inhale her and lick up her neck, catching a hint of her sweet cologne and the blood rushing beneath her skin. "No, you're all mine. He had his bit of fun for the day already." Eggsy growled softly now, letting his fangs extend a bit.

"Oh... " She murmured, she cocked her head again, giving him excellent access to her throat, the blood rushing along the veins there.

// _I'm quite enjoying watching you have this one my love.//_ Harry thought with amusement at his mate.

Eggsy didn't waste another second. He wrapped one arm around her waist while the other went into her long blonde hair now. He kissed her gently before he sank his teeth into her neck, closing his eyes as hot blood filled his mouth. God, still so pure, no drugs, no alcohol. That was a surprise considering she was working the street. // _It's perfect... Harry. God only one thing could make this even better.//_ She gasped softly but otherwise no sounds left her. He had told her to stay quiet and she was, though it was confusing. she felt like she should hurt, should be struggling but it was fleeting.

//M _e fucking you?//_ Harry asked, his tone was completely teasing. His eyes half closed though he could remember though, how much fun it'd been before.

_//Oh God yes... just like when we killed those two girls.//_ Eggsy growled, biting down harder now to get deeper, wanting more blood. He could feel the girl beneath him jerk. He knew he was only supposed to have a few sips but he felt it was hard to stop once more.  


Harry chuckled lowly behind him. _//_ _L_ _ove,_ _I_ _don't think_ _I_ _should fuck you in an alleyway on our way to see Merlin and Roxy.//_ He was teasing now.

The girl gasped again, she felt, dizzy. What was he doing to her?! Her fingers scrambled slightly to grab at him, as if to push but she never succeeded in pushing him away.

_//Mmmmh it would feel fuckin' amazing though…//_ At the graps, Eggsy gently pulled away and cleaned the wound, lapping at it before it stopped bleeding "Mmh I think one corpse is enough for tonight, don't you think so, sexy?" He wiped his mouth and looked her in the eye. "The moment I get out of your sight, you will forget everything that happened. You will forget you ever met me, and won't remember me nor my friend any more."

"I...I won't." She said with a little daze still in her expression. She was paid, and she'd be okay if she went to eat something even if she felt a bit weak just now. For some reason getting something to eat sounded like a very good idea just now. Maybe it was why she was woozy. She couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten.

"Love, we need to go." Harry said lazily. He was proud of his mate, restraining himself. He let the feeling of pride brush Eggsy's mind.

"Good girl." Eggsy brushed through her hair once before doing a few steps back and turn around to walk away. "Yes, let's hurry." He licked his lips, but agreed with his mate. They should get going. They didn't know that Merlin was finding out about Andrew's kill as they started back to the cab. Eggsy closed his eyes and rested against him Harry somewhat as they walked. "We're goin' te Merlin's place now? Do we tell 'em about the police officer?”

"Mm Let's see what they want us to talk about." Harry mused, cuddling him close and nuzzled against him.

"Probably about us killing, which doesn't make us really good friends to them any more. But I'm sure we can convince them one way or another." He sighed. Eggsy hoped dreadfully they hadn't completely lost their best friends.

Harry brooded some. "yes I suspect you're right." He hummed quietly. He rubbed his back some more and helped him into the cab now.

-

  
"Another body, two officers found a body in a dumpster. Did some research, apparently one of Eggsy's old 'friends'. I can't believe this..." Merlin said , shaking his head. "Fucking hell."

Roxy huffed a bit and frowned. "This just isn't good." They were really losing control. She could see it clear as day.

"What should we do?" Merlin looked qt her now, no longer managing to hide the worry on his face. He knew he was the older, more experienced one here. But Roxy had been nothing but a rock during all this and she'd been so level headed about things.

"We have to stop them... Somehow." She said quietly. Roxy settled into to work with him though. They had to sort this out, figure out the best way to handle the two Vampires. Get them back under control if at all possible. She was hacking back into the Russian sites as they brooded over this.

  
After some time, Merlin looked up as he heard the doorbell ringing. He gave Roxy a look and then got on his feet to open the door for the boys. "Evening." He smiled politely at them.

"Hey Mer.." Eggsy smiled back a bit. Roxy sighed and shifted some.

"Hello Merlin" Harry murmured quietly and then tilted his head. "We're here.." he said quietly. He let his eyes sweep over them both. They looked, wary. That wasn't good.

"I can see that..." The tension was quickly growing thick. Merlin swallowed. "Come in, please." Merlin walked over to Roxy and joined next to her on the sofa.

"Hey Rox..." Eggsy was actually happy to see her again. Relieved that she didn't look completely terrified to see him.

Roxy curled to Merlin, then offered Eggsy a smile. "Hey Eggsy."

Harry moved to sit quietly and watched his Mate contently. "So, you wanted to see us…" He almost sounded like a King that they should feel honored was giving them attention.

"Yes, Harry." Merlin sighed a bit. "I'd offer you tea if you hadn't just fed, so I guess you're not thirsty any more."  
  
Eggsy's smile faded at those words from Merlin. He knew something, how could he know what they'd done just this evening though? That was strange, and worrying.  
  
"Why did you kill that innocent boy?" Merlin then asked. "Just because he bullied Eggsy?"

Harry huffed a bit at that. "We didn't kill him." He said simply now, it was the truth. He doubted they'd believe it though.

"What do you mean you didn't? He was drained." Roxy protested softly.

Eggsy sighed. _//Fuck…//_ He thought then he spoke _._ "He's not lying. We didn't do it. Our new friend drained him."  
  
"What?! What are you saying.." Merlin trailed off, shocked at the implication of another Vampire. That was not something they needed.

"We have a friend, Andrew. He's the one who did it." Harry said quietly. It was best at this point to come at least somewhat clean. "He needed to feed badly."

"That doesn't' change anything. This is getting very scary. And Harry, You seem to like it, All of it." Roxy said, her worry showing. Oh God...they had turned another human being? Must've been one of the two missing people. Merlin wondered if the boys were keeping him at home. Merlin remained silent, having gone speechless. He didn't know what to say.  
  
"It's part of what we are now." They had decided to embrace this entire situation. "It's nature. And we're on top of the food chain, apart from the werewolves which are apparently real." Eggsy sighed.

"Werewolves?" Roxy squeaked a bit, her eyes wide.

"Yes. One of London's finest it seems. He let us go, but just barely." Harry said with a frown. He still didn't like that. He didn't like the idea of werewolves in their territory.

"He smelled bad." Eggsy huffed. "And he had a job as a police officer as well. His Eyes glowed yellow." He shuddered. "He immediately noticed we killed someone."

"Werewolves?" Merlin scoffed, finding his voice now. "As if things can't get any weirder." He rolled his eyes. "That doesn't change the fact what you two did." He got on his feet now. "Harry, please I'm asking as your friend; We worry. Please stop this?" He had never sounded so small and desperate but he had more than enough and all what was happening around them suddenly got so seriously dangerous.

Harry hummed and then sighed. "We are not doing anything that isn't natural for us Merlin. We're trying to control ourselves, Eggsy didn't even kill his last meal"

"He didn't? Then who did? What's his name? A certain Andrew Jones has gone missing a few days ago." Merlin asked, his facial expression softening a bit, if Eggsy could show such control maybe Harry could to. It was some sort of relief though to hear that Harry and Eggsy hadn't killed their last victim. "Why did you, turn him?"

"I wanted a pet." Harry answered after a moment or two. "And Eggsy was jealous." Eggsy felt both annoyed and embarrassed through the bond.

"Harry...are you out of your goddamn mind? A fucking 'pet'? What the hell does that even mean?" Merlin demanded quickly.

Harry hummed quietly. "It means I'm his sire and he has to do what I tell him to. I am the Alpha vampire." He shrugged briefly. "Even for Eggsy, isn't that right love?"

"Harry's always been the Alpha." Eggsy hummed, grinning a bit. He didn't know how unhinged he looked to them.  
  
"Jesus Christ...the 'Alpha'." Merlin shook his head. Their instincts were so primitive and animalistic now. God he couldn't believe those were Harry's words. But they had been.

"Oh yes. I am." Harry agreed. "We are working on control" He promised now with a shrug.

"I don't know if that's enough though." Roxy said quietly. She'd been oddly quiet, considering everything they said, every move they made. It was, so strange.

"You two really have gone fuckin' mad haven't ya?" Merlin scoffed. "We can't let you go out there and keep doing whatever the hell it is that you're doing, you're putting people's lives at stake Harry. I don't want to see you like that ever again." He said sadly. Remembering how Harry used to be.

Harry snorted. "Merlin, I don't think you want to try to stop us." He said with a faint twitch. "We're better now, better Kingsman agents, if you just let us have what we need."

Merlin got up angrily now. "No Harry. You two have forgotten what a Kingsman agent /really/ is." He paused, glancing down at Roxy before glaring back at his old friend. "You'd better kill your pet before he breaks out and does something stupid and goes around turning more people himself." he growled softly. A warning. That they'd do it for him.

Harry twitched and then frowned at him, Andrew was his. He wasn't going to just get rid of him. "He'll behave himself.” He said sharply.

Roxy bit her lip and shifted. "Merlin...." She sighed heavily. Harry was gone. She was pretty sure of it. Whatever Eggsy had done, or convinced him of, their Harry, who loved Eggsy dearly was gone. Merlin looked over at Roxy, a somewhat disappointed look on his face. He picked up on what she was thinking, even if she hadn't intended him to.

"I'll personally kill him if he misbehaves..." Eggsy then said after a long silence, not having dared saying this earlier because he didn't know what Harry would do in response, or say. He still needed to be submissive and obedient to his alpha.

Harry chuckled and then nuzzled against him. “Yes I know you will my love." He rumbled, quite pleased with his mate. He could have other pets after all. Andrew was almost like a test run.

"You two really lost your minds..." Merlin sighed. "I'm not sure we can work together like this any more." He said, sounding defeated. "I wanted to help you both with every fiber of my being, my dearest oldest friend. But I realize he's been long gone."

Harry frowned at Merlin now. "We won't hurt anyone in Kingsman," he pointed out. "We've promised that much."

It didn't even hurt Harry, Merlin's words, from what he could see. Another piece of proof that his humanity was gone. Merlin shook his head. "No Harry. It's, forget it. It'd be better if you both would leave now.”  
  
Eggsy had remained silent this entire time and shot Roxy an apologetic look from time to time when Merlin and Harry talked. He missed Roxy, and seeing her disappointed like this hurt.

Roxy was scared. Scared of what was going to happen now. // _Merlin, It's, What are we going to do?//_ She thought at her lover, her mentor. She looked at Eggsy now and swallowed. "....Eggsy...."

"Fine, if we're not wanted." Harry wasn't worried, he had enough personal wealth to more than be comfortable. They could find other work. It was like he'd forgotten everything they'd done together, what they'd been through.

"Merlin are ya really sackin' us now?" Eggsy was the one to ask now. "Wha' about the Russians? The damn werewolves? There's so much more out there we don't know yet about and we could use your help, and Roxy's." He wasn't as ready to throw away their friendship and help.  
  
"I don't think you two will get any better with or without my help." Merlin then answered after a long moment of silence. It was hard to admit.  
  
Eggsy's expression hardened. "What the fuck is tha' supposed to mean then?"  
  
"You turning Harry was the probably the biggest mistake of your life." Merlin glared at Eggsy. Things could've gone so differently if Eggsy hadn't. Perhaps they would've found a cure eventually. Now they were stuck with this. With knowing that they could have stopped it somehow, but had let themselves be blind to their friends true needs.

Harry growled a little now. "Merlin, don't you dare go there." He warned now. Roxy bit her lip again, she was going to chew it ragged at this rate. Eggsy glanced at his feet at that, not liking when Merlin talked to him like that. He looked up when Harry defended him though.

"Are you really threatening me now Hart?" Merlin asked slowly, angrily, eyes narrowing at him.

"No I'm telling you that you're wrong." Harry said lowly. He moved to touch Eggsy's arm to soothe his mate some. "Eggsy is the best thing that ever happened to me, all of this is, and you are wrong to think otherwise."

Merlin scoffed. "Unbelievable.." He collapsed next to Roxy now and pulled his girl close.  
  
Eggsy pulled back from Harry. They were losing Merlin and Roxy, their friends, and Harry did nothing. "Rox, what do you know about werewolves?" He then asked softly. He needed to know whatever he could before they left.

Roxy curled into Merlin some and then peeked at Eggsy when he asked his question. "There were some rumors on some of the sites I was using to track vampire sitings, real ones, not just people making things up."

Harry just stared after Merlin, a part of him wasn't even noticing the loss he felt. He had Eggsy, that was all he needed. Eggsy hadn't gone completely insensitive yet and he tried to calm down, wanting to at least keep Roxy close. "Real ones." He repeated. "What about werewolves? I mean, I think they're real."

Roxy took a breath. "There have been, suspicions for a while about specific pockets of people in London." She admitted. "Usually around the outskirts, someone tried to claim they were just old fashioned druids, but nobody believed them."

Harry just sat and listened now. His eyes flicked between everyone in the room. He wasn't going to object for the moment if Eggsy wanted to talk to her. It was useful information. He refused to look at Merlin properly though. Eggsy crossed his arms over his chest, biting the inside of his cheek. "But?" He asked carefully, eyeing Merlin now. He hoped the man didn't get angrier with them.

Roxy sighed quietly. "No proof, they're even better at hiding themselves than you two." She admitted.

"But they don't have to feed to live." Harry pointed out sharply. "We do. You've seen what it does to us to starve, we have to feed."

"Are they a threat to us?" Eggsy asked, pacing around nervously a bit now. "Fuck." He rumbled, it seemed from what Roxy was telling them that they were 'better' than vampires.

"Only if you run into them." She admitted. "in Lore they're are your bitter enemies, But that doesn't mean they will search you out and kill you." Roxy sighed quietly. She didn't know if she could explain any better. "You said one let you go. Maybe you can live with them."

"Perhaps" Harry frowned now quietly. He didn't like any of this. He and Eggsy were going to need to talk. His anger flushed along the bond briefly, he couldn't control it. He was an open book to Eggsy. Eggsy swallowed, then shifted to get up and grab onto Harry.

"I think we should go." He nodded at Merlin and Roxy.

Harry shook his head briefly and then slid his arm around Eggsy. "Good night then." he said a little crisply.  
  
"We need to go too. Please show yourselves out." Merlin got up from the sofa and offered Roxy a hand to get her on her feet. "Let's go to bed love." He pressed a kiss against her temple. "We have no business left to do considering these matters whatsoever."

Roxy sighed and got up easily, squeezing his hand. "Okay" She said softly.

Merlin pulled her a bit closer with a sigh and kissed her gently. "Night lads." He said neutrally and turned his back on them.

Eggsy glanced over his shoulder before he was pulled along with Harry. He kept his mouth shut. Things have turned out so differently than they had hoped. Eggsy wasn't sure he liked it any more. He looked up at the older man. He wasn't sure what to expect any more. Not from his Mate, not from anyone

Roxy just pressed herself to Merlin now, waiting for them to leave. "Merlin" She breathed quietly, sadly.

Merlin wrapped both arms around his girl now, holding her close. "I know." Was all he could think of saying. "They lost their fuckin' minds."


	28. Until the end of the line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story ends, but Life goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The end. It's been a ride.

Chapter 28

The realization, that they couldn't do anything for their friends was to hard. For some time Merlin just held Roxy, her head resting against his chest as she clung. "We, We have to do something about them." She said quietly.

"Course we do..." Merlin sighed, rubbing her back with both hands, slowly, carefully. "Any ideas? Do you think your new ability will be able to help us?"

"Only if I can find someone who has more experience with Vampires than this." She said with a sigh, eye closed. She didn't think she could though. It wasn't that simple.

"I hate that We have no other options, Roxy, I don't know what to do either." Merlin admitted now. It wasn't easy, but she knew him well. He felt her shift in his arms.

Roxy let her fingers crumple up in his shirt a bit. "We'll have to kill them" She said quietly, very softly, sadly. "I will, I'm the active agent."

Merlin didn't say anything for a while, letting those words sink in. All he could think about were those silver bullets now. Roxy just buried her face back against his chest. A shiver going through her. She hated the idea, but she couldn't see another way out. Merlin knew there was little else they could do right now.

"Lets go get some sleep now love..." He shifted his arms and turned her, guiding Roxy towards the bedroom and sat her down onto the bed before he began undressing himself lazily. God he was exhausted.

Roxy sighed and followed him quietly, moving to change into a loose tee shirt before she crawled into bed, watching him quietly. "I love you." She said quietly now.

Merlin knew Roxy would do only what would be best for the Agency, for the world, and Harry and Eggsy were still a danger. So far they'd given them permission to do whatever they had to do but vampirism was only a disease that would spread further. They had just turned another human being, it wasn't going to be the last one and Merlin knew it. His mind was racing. But he heard her words and looked at the young woman. The beautiful young woman he was lucky enough to love. “I love you too lass.” He welcomed her as she curled into his arms, clinging again. She needed him right now, and he'd let her have that. At least he could do that much.

Harry walked quietly out with Eggsy, a hand gently against his back once they were outside, his eyes were trained ahead of them. "They won't let us live like this." He said finally.

Eggsy just stared at the floor, hands in his pockets as they walked down the street. "Watcha mean?"

Harry rubbed his back quietly. "They'll either, try to stop us, or turn us back." He admitted. "I'm fairly sure."

"From what I got they don't want to do anythin' with this shit any more." Eggsy let out a humorless chuckle.

"They might try to kill out." Harry pointed out.

"They wouldn't." Eggsy froze, looking up at Harry with terror in his eyes. "No..." He said softly, shaking his head as the look in Harry's eyes confirmed what he'd been thinking. "Roxy wouldn't..."

Harry sighed quietly and then drew him close and kissed his head. "They would if they felt we were a threat. Think of what we do Eggsy. I don't mean, you and I, but Kingsman." It was true. They were a thread to the world. Kingsman would want them taken care of. 

"We're stronger than them." Eggsy protested with a shake of his head. "Roxy and Merlin won't, they won't do this to us would they?" He wanted to believe that their friends wouldn't do that.

"I don't know" Harry said honestly. He was relatively certain though, Merlin would do what was needed. and Roxy was a good agent, a practical one, that's why they fit together so well.

"What if, they would?" Eggsy then looked up at his Alpha. "Perhaps we can run." But then there were still the werewolves. If they were here in London, they were probably elsewhere too.

"We could" Harry admitted. "But do you want that?" He looked at his mate, his lover. A man he'd do anything for.  
  
Eggsy shrugged faintly. "We fucked up didn't we?" He then asked his Alpha. "Roxy and Merlin hate us." Deep down he felt bad about it.

"I think perhaps you're right. Though hate might be a bit strong. Scared more likely." Harry mused quietly. He hoped they didn't actually hate them. Though he realized how badly their last conversation had gone. He wouldn't blame them.

Eggsy hummed. "We both changed." he looked up at the sky. The moon was much more full and bright, perhaps he'd misjudged it's size before. "I'm hungry, again." He mumbled, knowing that that feed from that hooker wasn't enough. "Feeling restless, almost full moon I guess. It's been exactly 30 days since I turned. I feel different."

"You are different. So am I." Harry shifted to kiss him, pulling him in for a deep nipping kiss. "want to go kill a werewolf?" He smirked playfully.

"Ain't afraid that it will kill us first?" Eggsy chuckled against the kiss. "Where are we going to find one? What about that cop? You can still use the Kingsman database to find out who he is and where he lives right?"

Harry laughed softly and then nipped at him. "mmm I could. Do you want me to?" He asked now, eyebrow going up. It was highly illegal even for them. He'd do it though.

"Yeah...why not? We've got nothin' to lose..." They had already lost their friends in a way. It was not like they needed approval or anything. They just wanted to have some fun, perhaps torture and kill the wolf even. There was a thrill along the bond. The idea of fighting their enemy together.

Harry smirked now, then nodded. "I need to access a tablet or console' He mused quietly. "But let's find our prey." he purred.

"Let's go home first then, prepare our bait for a big bad wolf." Eggsy winked. "Andrew wasn't of much use any more now, though it had been fun to get my cock sucked off like that." he purred, squeezing Harry hard through the man's pants.

Harry laughed softly and nipped at his ear. "Well I'm not sure I can make it home before I have you" He purred. Realizing he'd distracted his mate from his hunger.

"Consider it a challenge..." Eggsy purred and took Harry's hand to suck on one of his fingers. "Have me on the sofa, blindfolded, cuffed, whatever you like." God he felt horny suddenly.He wanted Harry to fuck him silly. He ached for it.

Harry snorted and nipped at him briefly. "Oh really now?" He rumbled a bit and then pulled him closer and then tried to press him closer. "You don't want to do it in the alleyway?"  
  
"Hmmm..." Eggsy thought for a moment. "Where's that gentleman inside you Harry?" He teased as he leaned up to kiss him. "Where's the classy side of you hmm? Can't be all gone..."

Harry laughed lowly and then kissed him back. "Shall I scoop you up and carry you to the cab?" he purred playfully.

"Would you do that?" He grinned, nudging him. "You're funny har. Let's go home."

"Of course I would." Harry chuckled and nudged him towards the waiting cab.

Eggsy opened the door and sat down inside the cab, immediately groping between the man's legs once he sat down next to him. "Mmh I'm going to make it so hard for you. Let's see how good your self control is."

Harry settled down in the car and let his eyebrow go up. "Oh is that so? You are a terrible tease." He shifted to tell the driver the address and then turned his attention back to his playful mate.

"Oh absolutely." He teased, squeezing him again. "Just, imagine my mouth all over you hm?" He chuckled deeply while taking Harry's hand and guiding it towards his own needy cock. // _Imagine my tight ass._ _S_ _o much tighter than Andrew's stretched out and used hole, I'm so much better.//_

Harry let his eyes narrow and then licked his lips briefly and gave Eggsy a little squeeze as well. "Oh? Your lovely warm mouth?" He mused quietly. //Y _ou are a horrible tease my love. You are so tight and perfect and all mine.//_

Eggsy jumped a bit when Harry squeezed him. God he was so sensitive and ready for him already. He began to rub Harry through his pants. // _Mmh Alpha mine... I miss being punished by you... I've been to sweet with you lately. Time to be a naughty boy again…//_

Harry smirked a little bit. "Mm you are terrible." He murmured lowly. He smirked softly. //Y _ou want to be punished is that so? Then you might as well continue.//_

"Mmh I know. Wondering what would annoy you though, Mr. Dimples." He winked, knowing Harry hated that nick name he had come up with for him.

Harry hummed quietly and then let his eyebrow go up at the hated nickname. "You are a terrible child" He teased a bit.

"Nah, I know what buttons to push." Eggsy leaned in to kiss the man's cheek. "I love them though, you know that dontcha Mister?" He squeezed Harry again. "Y'know that time I just, left? Left you 'unfinished' on the bed like that? And you chased me into the kitchen? That was hilarious. Might do that again."

"Yes I do know that" Harry murmured in agreement. He thought of what Eggsy said and smirked. "You want me to chase you from the cab?" He asked with an eyebrow up again. he loved Eggsy's teasing, it was quite enjoyable.

"I'll outrun you." He purred. "We both know I'm faster, though you might be a bit stronger considering your age and size hm?" He arched both eyebrows now. "Speed over strength and handsomeness of course."

"mmm You are gorgeous and tricky." Harry shook his head. "Such a naughty tease is what you are."

When the cab stopped in front of the townhouse, Eggsy jumped out of the cab, his hard cock trapped in his tight pants. Despite that, he could still run pretty fast. Also, he didn't even use the stairs to get to Harry's home. His free-running skills and new strength were enough for him to get upstairs. He glanced over his shoulder to see if Harry as following him. Harry grunted and then threw some cash at the driver and moved to get out of the car and follow quickly, of course he was following this was his Eggsy, his lovely naughty little boy. He couldn't get enough of him. He however did take the stairs, not as confident in his skills to avoid them.

Eggsy quickly let himself in through a window and shrugged off his jacket before he ran over to Harry's office, hiding underneath the man's desk. He wondered how long it would take the old man to find him. Harry stalked into the house, nose twitching briefly, he thought about his mate, concentrating a little on the bond between them. "Come out come out come out and play my love." He called out playfully

_//_ _N_ _ot gonna make it easy for you old man...//_ He thought through the bond. _//_ _W_ _ondering what you're going to do once you find me..//_

Harry laughed softly at that and then was quiet for a moment. //I _'m going to throw you over the nearest surface and spank you.//_ He thought back now, eyes narrowed as he headed through the rooms quickly.

// _Spank your little boy?//_ Eggsy grinned at that and held his breath as he heard Harry's footsteps walking around the house.

_//_ _O_ _h yes. You've been very naughty.//_ Harry smirked to himself now and he had a feeling he had a fix now. his pace was more a stalk as he headed for the office.

Eggsy sat on his knees, still hiding in silence under Harry's desk, but then suddenly, he saw two legs before him and he held his breath at that. He hadn't found him yet. Oh Harry had. He was very curious about how the bond lead him to the boy. He leaned down with a smirk and reached under the desk to haul him out. "Well, Well, Well" He purred.

Eggsy hadn't expected the strong arm to grab him so harshly like that and gritted his teeth when he was pulled up. He looked up and into Harry's eyes, clawing his arm a bit with both hands. Harry rumbled, pleased that his mate wanted to fight him. He moved to throw him onto the desk and pin him there, not caring about the things that got pushed aside. "Naughty" He rumbled.

Eggsy huffed at that, grunted when he hit the desk. Then he chuckled deeply, his eyes dark. He looked up challengingly. Harry looked down at him, a predatory pleased look on his face. "Naughty boy." In their playful invasion of the house, they hadn't noticed it was empty. Andrew was gone. He wasn't home any more, sure that they both had forgotten about him. Andrew was roaming the streets of London, driven by his own cravings and killer instinct. It would cause it's own chaos in due time.  
  
However, all the pair cared just now, was for each other. For the thrill of being together. Eggsy growled at him playfully, baring his teeth and then grinned, wondering how he could annoy the man a bit more. He clawed his arm a bit harder and began to fight back, pushing himself up from the desk. Harry was completely focused on his boy. Being naughty and squirmy and righting him and it was delicious. He growled lowly and grabbed at his wrists to turn him over, hand sliding down his back firmly. "Bad boys need to be punished." He purred.

All Eggsy did was chuckle deeply at that. "Can't wait.” He challenged. Harry laughed and then proceeded to give the lovely young man exactly what he wanted. A punishment, and a good hard fucking.

Some time later, they found their bed. Still fully unaware that Andrew was gone. Harry was curled possessively around Eggsy as the night bled into day. The curtains pulled tight to protect them from the sun. Eggsy slept in his arms. It was nice. Tonight, tonight they'd go out and they'd feed. They'd run the town. See about that werewolf. He was a threat that could not remain left alone. The sooner they'd dealt with him the better.

When night was falling Harry woke. Eggsy was rumbling against him, Relaxed and happy as Harry let his hands slide over his still tender arse. Harry gripped him a bit closer, nipping his neck possessively. Eggsy made a pleased noise now and then let his eyes slowly open.

"Hmmm, we should get up. I'm hungry for some wolf." Eggsy purred though he pulled Harry a bit closer, kneading the man's perfectly shaped and soft arse for a bit himself. Harry groaned and shifted to nudge him up now. 

"Then let's go hunting.." He chuckled in agreement. They both got up and dressed themselves. Harry frowned as he realized, finally that they were alone. But it was dark, perhaps Andrew had gone out to feed. They hadn't told him he had to stay here now that he was also a vampire. An oversight they should correct later.

"Lets meet Mr. Bad Cop, Schmidt wasn't it?" Eggsy grinned and moved to latch onto his arm. "Let's find out where he lives, what his routine is."

Harry laughed softly and wandered easily towards his office, office to get on his computer. It would be a matter of minutes before he'd have the answers they needed. Eggsy followed Harry with trousers on but no shirt yet. He rubbed the sore spots on his neck which were already healing nicely. The tingle made him grin. Harry hummed a bit and settled into his chair to start typing quickly. Eggsy went to stand behind him, nuzzling against his neck affectionately. "Mmm soo, found anythin' yet?" He murmured against his skin before looking up at the screen. 

"That he really is a police officer" Harry chuckled and tipped his head to the side slightly, his fingers still moved over the keyboard quickly.

"Mmh what else?" He kissed Harry's neck again. "Anythin' about his werewolf past? Or family? Or where he lives?

Harry chuckled softly and nuzzled him. "Family. He has a fiancee it seems..." He typed a bit more. "And there is the address of their flat...."

"Mmh how about we pay him a visit?"  
  
Then, an emergency call, The screen of Harry's laptop flashing with the Kingsman Logo. "What's that?"

Harry chuckled softly then blinked some. "Emergency." He signaled for Eggsy to be quiet and quickly tapped accept. "Galahad here..."

"Galahad." Merlin greeted, calm as ever. "We found the body of your so called pet, two hours ago. Ripped to shreds, barely recognizable." Merlin sighed. "What the hell happened?"  
  
Eggsy frowned, blinking before pulling back and looking down at Harry, joining his side. Harry blinked in surprise a moment and frowned some. "I don't know." he glances at Eggsy. "I thought he was here until just a bit ago. We hadn't looked for him though, Werewolves?"

"Oh for God's sakes, Harry..." Merlin sounded disappointed. "Well, as far as we can tell, at least some sort of animal. I'll save you the pictures. There's something out there that doesn't like vampires. Werewolves seem plausible." He reluctantly agreed. 

"We know of one." He frowned and shared a look with Eggsy. "Police, We told you."

"None of our business any more, Harry. Just saving you a call from the police or a possible investigation. You're bloody damn welcome." He sounded a bit angry now. He was still disappointed about what had happened last night, hell he didn't even know why he was still helping him in a way.

Harry frowned a bit more. "I'm not angry Merlin, we do appreciate you calling like this. Truly."

"I know. But I still am. Keep your damn shit together." Because it was getting real right now, and honestly, he worried. Like he always did. Merlin was giving them one more chance. He knew he shouldn't, but he was.

Harry nodded briefly. "Of course Merlin. Good night." He waited for the screen to go blank and glanced at Eggsy. "What do you think love?"

Eggsy sighed, shrugging. "Let's pay Mr. Schmidt a visit shall we?" He wanted to teach that werewolf to respect them. To know that Vampires were stronger and better and didn't deserve his abuse. 

"Of course. Get some answers." Harry moved to get up now, securing the terminal. Eggsy grinned, nodding a bit. Despite Andrew's death, Harry didn't seem very upset.

"Let's go." The young man said as he moved to find a shirt now. Tonight would be fun. And maybe they could have another round of rough sex. Eggsy really liked the rough sex. Harry didn't care so much about the foolish infant. Andrew had not listened, and that brought on his death.

"Yes let's” He agreed now. Following Eggsy so that they could finish dressing he moved to lead his mate out of the apartment. There was slow tension built up between them, both knowing it could be dangerous.

"Do ya think our police officer knows more about Andrew?" Eggsy asked quietly as they hit the sidewalk easily. They'd head for the man's flat first. 

Harry hummed a bit "I'm not sure. We'll find out won't we." He mused quietly, walking to catch a cab. He reached out to flag one down and was pleased at the quick catch of one. They settled into the car and Harry told the driver the address that they wanted to go to.

Common sense would've told Harry and Eggsy that it was stupid what they were doing, but their vampire instincts got the better of them. Besides, they needed the hunt, the kill, the satisfaction. The ride to the address of the Police officer's home passed in complete silence, focus, the bond was enough to communicate. Harry nuzzled against him some as he enjoyed the cab ride. They were content like this and a bit excited it was shared between them.

"Here we are." Eggsy sighed as they got out of the cab, looking up at the building. Harry got out with him, hand against his back. he tilted his head.

"hmm, how quaint...." Harry sniffed the air a little bit, nose wrinkling He could smell, something, it wasn't what he expected though. If anything it was more intense. Eggsy's head then snapped in the direction a strange noise came from. Didn't smell like Schmidt...but worse. He didn't think anything could be worse than a wet dog. 

Harry twisted slightly towards the noise. // _what is it?//_

To the left there was a snarl, then another, more than one. As if they knew that someone had been coming. A whole group of the beasts waited for the vampires. "We've found the Lion's Den...” Eggsy murmured at least three of them stepped forward, all three big beefed up men. Stinking of dog.

Harry growled and moved to look at them, almost protective of his smaller mate. The werewolves had glittery eyes and were looking at them. The biggest moved forward. "Vampires" He snarled. His lips curling up, teeth bared.

Eggsy straightened, keeping his head up, even as Harry stepped slightly forward. "We're looking for Mr. Schmidt. He lives here. I'm sure you three know him..." Eggsy spoke slowly, eyeing the man that stepped forward. There was a large scar across his chin.

Harry's eyes narrowed now. "Who are you." He was feeling very protective.

"You come for one of the pack you get the pack." The man growled at them. "You should leave, It's your only chance, or we tear you up like the baby we found."

Eggsy growled, feeling himself turn now. "Andrew. Why did ya kill him?" He demanded, not that he cared that Andrew himself was dead, but that a vampire was dead. He clenched one hand into a fist. He knew Harry, the man had probably a gun with him.

"Because he was where he shouldn't be. And he didn't listen." The werewolf growled lowly. His eyes narrowed. He was studying them both, his nostrils flared a bit.

Harry shifted and then did pull his gun out of his jacket. "I wouldn't threaten if I were you."

"How many more are there?" Eggsy growled back at the werewolf, baring his fangs a bit and glaring at the man standing in front of him. He could feel his heart sink in his chest though when the man shrugged off his jacket and the two other men backed off. The werewolves weren't backing down. They were going to have to fight. 

"We're a pack you stupid vampire." He snarled now. He flicked his eyes between the two, throwing his jacket aside.

"You can back off." Harry aimed now. "I will shoot you" He growled. He wasn't afraid to shoot anyone, and it showed.

Eggsy hesitated, then did a step back, snarling when the man began to turn. His teeth were teeth going sharp, eyes going yellow. For a moment Eggsy forgot how to breathe.

_//Harry…//_

Harry leveled the gun, it was still loaded with the silver bullets given to him by Merlin. "You will not hurt my mate" He growled. He oddly, didn't feel afraid of the werewolf in front of him, or the pack that was behind him.

The two men behind the first, who appeared to be the leader, were grinning, chuckling a bit. "Don't go too easy on him James, careful, those bullets might tickle!" One of them called.

The big one, James snorted and then he snarled and the change started to come over him, a visible change into the beast that was usually inside of him. "I like the taste of Vampire flesh." He growled with a toothy smirk.

They were outnumbered, and the beast was huge. Yet, the instinct to fight was there.  
  
_//Harry...shoot.//_

Harry raised the gun and pulled the trigger. He hit on target, but that seemed to only enrage James. Who lunged for both of them now with a snarl and smashing of teeth, his claws extended.

"What the - " Eggsy hadn't ever seen anything like this before, only in those stupid movies he used to watch. He grunted when the wolf jumped on top of him with an amazing force, smashing all the air out of Eggsy's lungs, two ribs cracked beneath the force that pinned him down the floor. Eggsy kicked and snarled, going wild now despite the pain. _//Kill the others…//_ _  
_

James was more than prepared to tear Eggsy up completely. Harry shot the large wolf again, but then quickly took his aim to the other two, square between the eyes before they could transform themselves. James however howled in pain from the second shot and his claws dug into eggsy quickly. All it would take was one bite, He didn't even have to rip Eggsy to shreds. Eggsy had almost managed to escape the grip once the second bullet distracted the big furious wolf but then there were large claws piercing his clothes, digging into his chest, between his ribs and Eggsy screamed in pain before he threw another punch at the wolf. Then he ripped out some fur and snarled at him in anger, fighting beneath him but the more he fought, the more it hurt. He was bleeding heavily underneath the heavy paw. At least the other two were dead...

Harry turned and aimed his gun once more. "Let him go!" He was blinded by the pain he could tell Eggsy was sensing. James was angry at the death of his pack mates and he just gave Harry an evil wolfish smile before he lowered his head jaw opening to bite hard.

Nothing Eggsy did seemed to work to fight off the wolf, he was too strong, too big. When he noticed the wolf grin above him, his eyes widened in pure fear. _//HARRY!_ _//_

Harry swore and then tried to shoot the wolf dead, the bullets were harder to place than he'd thought on a transformed werewolf and the teeth came down on Eggsy's shoulder.

Eggsy froze as an amazing burning pain ravaged his entire shoulder before it spread quickly through the rest of his body then the wolf seemed to pull back but Eggsy couldn't do anything else but twitch, grasping at his hurt shoulder as he rolled over to curl up on his side. It felt like poison, quickly destroying his entire system. Harry swore and physically slammed into the wolf knocking him back. It hurt it hurt so badly and his mate was dying and he would do nothing if he didn't kill this wolf before that.

"H- Har.... - he breathed shakily. The pain was immense, this wasn't how it would end was it? He was supposed to live forever, marry Harry and live their lives until the end of time. His skin went pale, his lips blue, and the boy was crying now, afraid, in pain, bleeding. How could he have been so stupid, having wanted to hunt and kill the beast so badly only for the rush?

Harry snarled and shot the werewolf a last time, rage filling him. He scrambled to Eggsy, grabbing the boy and pulling him into his arms. "no... no no.. .Eggsy.. Lad.." He breathed. He kissed his head. "No." It hurt god it hurt, he could feel it all. It was terrible. His love, his mate, there was nothing he could do.

"M-merlin..." he mumbled, his vision blurring. It was the only person who could possibly help him if it wasn't too late already. Harry nodded and jerked his hand up to press the emergency call on his glasses. They had to try. He couldn't lose Eggsy, not now. He really couldn't. Eggsy began to twitch uncontrollably now in his arms.   
  
"At...at least you killed the damn...w-wolf." Eggsy forced a twitchy smile, blood was gushing out of his chest and shoulder. He wasn't healing any more. He let out a weak cough, his eyes going half lidded.  
  
"Harry what the hell did you do this time? I told you I don't want anything to do w - " Merlin picked up the phone but he was being interrupted by Harry's voice.

"Eggsy got bit by a werewolf." He managed to choke out. "Tell me there is something we can do." He begged now automatically. He hugged Eggsy a bit more.

"What, what?! Roxanne!" Merlin yelled, He twisted and was on his feet hurrying over to the other room where she was working. "Eggsy has been bitten." The panic was clearly there now in his voice.

Roxy jerked at the yell and then she processed it. She gasped as her eyes widened some. "Oh no.. No he didn't, Merlin...." She half got up to meet him.

"He's dying..." Merlin told her, sounding sad.

"There isn't anything we can do." She responded. She couldn't think of a counteraction for a werewolf bite. She's sure that was what it was. "God, oh god." She breathed out. Pained for her friend.

"What do you mean there isn't?! SHIT!" Merlin cursed, he couldn't believe after all this there was nothing. They were going to lose Eggsy "He's just a boy!"

"I know, I'm sorry Merlin." Roxy winced quietly. She felt terrible about it. Her heart thumped. It was the end of it. There was nothing else they could do. Her eyes closed now in pain.

Eggsy shuddered, feeling himself go weaker by the second. He clutched on Harry's shirt, just to have something to hold on. Harry just kissed his head now. "I love you Eggsy, I love you so much" He breathed.

Eggsy was afraid, in pain, cold, he had never felt so bad before in his life. Harry hugged him closer, trying to warm him even if his body didn't have warmth. He kissed his face over. He kept whispering his love to the young man. 

"Har..." Eggsy whimpered, tears running down his cheeks now. "I'm sorry.... I've..."

Harry shushed him gently now, fingers stroking some. "I love you, I will never stop loving you" He murmured quietly. "It's okay my love."

The grip on Harry's shirt loosened a bit and his lips parted, his eyelids really heavy suddenly. And then, it stopped hurting. The ache was gone. He looked up at Harry's sad face and mesmerized the touches of Harry's fingers one last time. It was over now. Perhaps it was better like this, no one he could hurt any longer or even kill.

Harry stroked his cheek slowly, he could feel Eggsy slipping, the bond weakening between them. He leaned in to kiss him warmly once more, pouring all of his love, he only wanted his lover to feel loved in these last moments. He deserved that much.

Eggsy felt himself slipping faster than he had hoped. Another whimper there and he blinked, trying to stay awake. "Har... " He choked out after the kiss his eyes and skin losing colour completely.  
_  
//We were meant to be together...forever…/_ _/_

Harry shuddered a bit, his eyes closed. If he had anything to say about it, he wasn't going to be long behind Eggsy. He couldn't imagine a world without him, and he wasn't going to try.

Eggsy regretted, all he had done to Roxy, Merlin, and everyone else. The only thing he didn't regret was Harry, but seeing him so broken like this made his heart ache even though it had stopped beating a long time ago. Then suddenly, the pain was gone. almost instantly. His hand dropped a bit and somehow he managed to let out a faint smile at the man holding him.  
  
_//I love you, forever and always…//_

Hours later, Harry arrived at Kingsman Headquarters with Eggsy's limp body in his arms. His eyes were dead when he gently lay the young man down on Merlin's sofa. He looked at Merlin now. The man was concerned, pained. But Harry's face was blank, his eyes as dead as those of the boy on the sofa.

“Merlin, I need you to do me one more favor.” Harry managed quietly, his voice low. Steady but broken at the same time. It was harsh. “I need you to kill me.”

It hurt, to hear his best friend say those words. But Merlin knew that it was for the best. Harry would never recover from this. And he was forever cursed. It wasn't hard, a bullet to the heart. But it hurt.

 

~Two weeks later~

“At least they're together.” Roxy said quietly as she lay flowers at the headstone they'd put up in a discreet corner of the property. Merlin put his arm around her shoulders as she stepped back, and nodded quietly. There was still a hole in their lives. Left behind from the two, who had been their best friends. Now, Now was time for living though. And hopefully, they'd be able to stop anything like this from happening ever again.

“Ready to go to Russia?” He asked quietly now.

“Yes, Let's finish this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sitting with me as I turned this RP into a fic. Sometimes it was tough, sometimes it wasn't easy. But it's here. If you like it. Thank you, I'm glad you do.

**Author's Note:**

> Short first chapter! Posting schedule looks like once a week. :)


End file.
